ChalkZone: Quest For the Golden Chalk
by DevilBoy216
Summary: Entry 4 in a Nicktoons crossover series. Defeated by Skrawl, Rudy Tabootie is gone and Penny has moved on. 15 years later, 2 young children find a piece of magic chalk, rediscovering ChalkZone and the lost Rudy. After reuniting with Penny, they all now seek the Golden Chalk, a piece of chalk with untold power. Rated T for mild language, drama, shocking scenes, and some sexuality.
1. Prologue

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**

_This is the fourth entry in a series of stories meant to crossover several Nicktoons into a shared universe, and will make a few references to the prior stories. For full context of the references and to fully grasp the shared universe that these stories share, you are recommended to read the prior stories 'Hey Arnold! The Football Head Returns', 'Danny Phantom: End of Days', and 'Rocket Power: Zero Gravity' to chronologically follow the story._

_This story takes place approximately 3 years after the original run of the show in its first few chapters, then 15 years after that in the remainder of the story. It also takes some unproduced concepts from the show and adapts them to this format. Credit to original creators where it is due.  
_

_As ChalkZone was one of my absolute favorite cartoons growing up as a child, I will keep the overall story similar to many other films from my childhood to match the more 'innocent' feel of the show. So, as opposed to my previous works in this series, I will keep the mature themes and elements to a minimum._

_...As minimum as I can go, anyway._

_This also features 2 original characters of my creation that will serve as the primary protagonists as well as Rudy and Penny. One of these characters is on the Autism Spectrum, and, while he is based on some of my own traits (I am Autistic), he is **NOT**__ a self-insert character. Also be noted that not all of his traits are based on mine, so I apologize to any other fellow Autistics that may view him as an incorrect portrayal of Autism or Autistic individuals._

_With that out of the way, enjoy the ride._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

In the city of Plainville, Minnesota, sitting somewhere within Dakota County, not much is to be found in this small town. Resting somewhere in the Dairy Belt of the United States, the people of this town live out their lives in peace and mind their own business, living out life peacefully as they see fit.

There is one citizen of this town, however, that has no sense of peace, nor will she for a long time to come. Her name is Penelope Sanchez, better known by many as simply 'Penny'. Not many people knew too much about her, other than the fact that she loved anything pertaining to science and always spent time with her best friend, even though no one ever actually saw what the two do all the time.

Most importantly, a terrible tragedy struck her, taking away all known sense in her life, as well as her best friend, Rudy Tabootie. No one knows how exactly this young boy disappeared, but all Penny could manage to say about his disappearance was only two words:

'He's gone.'

Now, with Rudy's parents running rampant trying to find their lost son, Penny has been sent to Plainville Mental Hospital, in a desperate attempt to try to find any information on the missing Rudy Tabootie and to help her recover from the unknown traumatic event which led to his disappearance.

After being led to an office by an orderly, Penny sat down on a couch, being met with her therapist: a woman named Dr. Lopez, Penny, uninterested in speaking with this doctor, simply let her eyes look to the floor, trying to stay in her own world.

"Hello, sweetie, you must be Penelope Sanchez. I'm Dr. Lopez. I hear you like to be called by Penny, am I right?" Dr. Lopez asked.

Penny did not reply, only continuing to look at the floor and retreat into her own mind.

"Well, I read that you moved to Plainville when you were 10. Where were you from originally?" Dr. Lopez asked.

Penny did not reply, only continuing to face the floor. Dr. Lopez, continuing her work on her patient, furthered the conversation on her own.

"I moved here from Royal Woods. I came down here to get my degree, and I got a job here. Once I put in some experience in this hospital, I want to go back to Royal Woods again and continue working with kids, like I do here. Do you have any plans for when you grow up?" Dr. Lopez asked.

Penny still did not reply, still facing the floor and disregarding Dr. Lopez. Understanding that her casual approach was not working, Dr. Lopez tried a different approach to reach Penny.

"Was he a really special friend to you, Penny?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"He was my best friend." Penny said.

Upon finally getting Penny to speak, Dr. Lopez continued the dialogue with her to reach further clues to the whereabouts of Rudy.

"It's not too late to do something, Penny. If you just tell me what happened, we can see if we can get him back home safe and sound, then you get to see him again." Dr. Lopez said.

"You can't help him where he is. No one can." Penny said.

"And why not? Where is he?"

Penny turned her head, not willing to reveal where Rudy had gone. Dr. Lopez did not understand Penny's reasoning for hiding his location, but was more than willing to investigate why.

"What is it, Penny? Where did he go?" Dr. Lopez asked.

Penny did not reply, continuing to stay silent. Dr. Lopez, still trying to inquire further about the missing Rudy Tabootie, began asking different questions, questions far less comfortable than the previous ones.

"Penny? Did you hurt him? Is that what's wrong?" Dr. Lopez asked.

Penny did not reply, appearing as if she was indecisive about how to answer the question.

"Penny, it's okay if something happened. We make mistakes. But if he's still alive, you have to let us know. We can help him, and... and I'm sure he won't be mad at you if you hurt him. If you're his best friend, I think he'll understand-" Dr. Lopez began to say.

"I didn't hurt him. I would never do that." Penny said.

"Then what happened? You say he's gone, and maybe hurt, but you won't say what happened to him. Please, if there's even a chance that we can save him, anything you say can help us."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'd probably put me on some medications, drug me up and alter my brain patterns beyond recognition. I wouldn't be me anymore."

"I'm a psychologist, not a psychiatrist, I don't and I won't give you any pills like that, and I'll make sure that no one does that to you. I'm here to make sure you get the help you need."

Penny turned silent yet again, not ready to speak again.

"Okay, well, just start from the beginning. When was the last time you saw Rudy?" Dr. Lopez asked.

Penny gave an indecisive look, internally debating on whether or not to answer that question honestly, if at all. Realizing that she may never leave from the hospital for quite some time, Penny decided to come clean entirely.

"It was two days ago. Just before his birthday. We were having so much fun together." Penny said.


	2. Chapter 1: My Best Friend's Birthday

**CHAPTER 1: MY BEST FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY**

In the town of Plainville, an obscure city in the Dakota County of the bland state of Minnesota, the day passes by normally, perhaps even too normally for many minds to take. It is a simple town for simple people, no excitement nor danger to be found.

In the abode of the Tabootie family, however, there does exist one certain kind of danger that must be faced, but with very little excitement to be found. The young Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez, preparing for a large math test, study for their classes together, needing to pass this test to ensure their passing of the 7th grade.

While Penny was more than capable of not only comprehending complex math equations, but enjoying them immensely; Rudy, the more artistic one, was not so fond of such tasks, finding them far too difficult.

"Alright, Rudy, one last time, how many cups are in 12 quarts?" Penny asked.

"Uh... 50?" Rudy guessed.

"Close. It's 48 cups."

"Aw, Penny, I'll never get this stuff down. Math is just way too much numbers and measurement to make much sense to me."

"Don't worry, Rudy, you'll get it down. You just have to remember: 4 cups are in a quart. Think of it this way: 'Quart' sounds like 'quarter', and a quarter is a fourth of a dollar, so, a quart is 4 cups."

"My head's starting to hurt from all these numbers. How about we just take a break instead?"

"Alright, I suppose a small break would help. Maybe we could go grab a snack, I just hope your dad hasn't been making any of his 'Famous Raisin Meatballs' again."

Having different plans for a break, Rudy pulled out a piece of chalk in his pocket, heading straight to the chalkboard.

"I was thinking more 'outside time', Penny. Get a little fresh air." Rudy said.

"Rudy, your parents might come up any time to check on us, are you sure that's a good idea?" Penny asked.

"Come on, Penny, where's your sense of adventure? Besides, it's not nearly as fun going into ChalkZone without you."

More persuaded onto the idea of a break in ChalkZone with Rudy's flirt, Penny decided to agree on a trip to ChalkZone with him.

"...Okay, but only for a little bit. We haven't got long before the big test, and we haven't even touched science, and I've been wating to get to it all day." Penny said.

"No problem, Penny, I promise this won't take long at all." Rudy said.

Taking his piece of magic chalk to the chalkboard, Rudy drew a complete circle on the board, opening a portal to the magical world known as ChalkZone. Once the portal opened to ChalkZone, Rudy took Penny's hand and jumped through the portal, guiding her with him.

* * *

Hidden away from the real world, just a line and some magic away, there exists an alternate world known as ChalkZone. Anything that has ever been drawn and erased on a chalkboard, from simple sidewalk drawing created by children to the most complex and intricate designs by the leading scientists of the world, all comes to life in this world, living a life given by its unknowing creator.

In this strange and colorful world, rules like logic and physics have no meaning. Anything is possible, no matter how impossible. Anything can exist, even if it can't exist. Here, the beautiful and impossible works of art to the most bizarre and hideous creatures can be brought to life by the way of simple whim, a piece of chalk, and an artistic mind.

To the two children known as Rudy and Penny, this vast, logicless world is nothing more than a playground for the two to enjoy, a place where Rudy has spent a good 5 years in, and the two of them together have spent a good 3 years of their lives together.

Releasing much built-up energy from sitting around a simple room going over numbers and measurements, Rudy and Penny began running through the open fields of ChalkZone, playfully chasing each other, laughing as they ran.

Running through various different flora and fauna, escaping the clutches of a Tentacle Tree, jumping over various Eyeball Bushes, and brushing through various Taco Plants, Rudy and Penny continued their careless run, exerting their energy and having fun together.

Taking a break after running so vigorously, the two laid down on a hill by the Amazin' River, both enjoying a quiet moment together. In the always-blue sky of ChalkZone, many bizarre and wondrous sights can be found. Migrating to the south were a flock of flying No. 2 pencils, a living star shooting its pistols rampantly, or, a 'shooting star', if you will; and a flying pie, or, 'pie in the sky'.

"Jeez, Penny, is it me, or did you get faster?" Rudy asked.

"Not necessarily, Rudy. All I did was adjust my pace to minimize fatigue and wait for you to wear yourself out." Penny replied.

"Well, I'd better get better next time, then."

Looking out onto the endless and ever-expanding Amazin' River, Rudy and Penny continued to enjoy the sights that it provided, never quite taking the time to relax from their numerous adventures in ChalkZone.

"Pretty." Rudy said.

"Um, thanks?" Penny asked.

"I meant the Amazin' River, Penny."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"You know, we never look out at ChalkZone anymore. We're always too busy dealing with Skrawl or some troublemaker to stop and enjoy ChalkZone for what it is."

"You're right. Sometimes it's hard to believe that all this was drawn by so many different people all over the world. Cities, flora, entire species; it's all so incredible."

"Yeah, it really is."

Feeling that his previous choice of words left a bad impression on his best friend, Rudy decided to rephrase his past sentence starting their conversation.

"By the way, I didn't mean that in an insulting way. I do think you're pretty too." Rudy said.

Rudy found himself slightly nervous after letting out his feelings, and Penny gave a slight blush upon hearing Rudy's compliment.

"Well, thanks, Rudy. I think you're... kind of cool too." Penny said.

"Heh. Thanks." Rudy said.

After the conversation had come to an end, the two shared a quiet moment, not sure whether it was romantic or awkward. Penny, deciding to make it towards the former, Penny decided to move closer to Rudy.

"You know, you're turning 13 tomorrow." Penny said.

"You remembered?" Rudy asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend, I wouldn't forget my best friend's birthday."

Not familiar with the territory she was approaching, Penny became more timid, not ready to fully abandon her logical thinking for simply allowing herself to feel.

"I mean, I guess you're my best friend, I haven't really had much experience in friends. I didn't really have any friends before I moved here, and I don't really know anyone besides you." Penny said.

"Neither have I, really. My parents always cared about me, but they always seemed too busy in their lives to come spend time with me or talk to me. That was what led me to start my drawings and writing. If it wasn't for you and Snap and ChalkZone, I don't know how I might've ended up. But I created Snap, you're different. You're like..." Rudy trailed.

"I'm like what?"

"I, you, uh..."

Not ready to let out any more feelings than he was comfortable letting out, Rudy found himself blushing slightly, taking notice of Penny's attention to hear him finish. Seeking a way out of the situation he put himself in, Rudy tried to change the subject altogether.

"So, did you get me anything for my birthday?" Rudy asked.

While Penny was slightly disappointed from not getting an answer to her question, she was still excited about the present she got for Rudy, her excitement temporarily taking her mind off the question.

"I can't tell you now, it's a surprise." Penny said.

"C'mon, my birthday's tomorrow, I'll have plenty of other presents to open. What's so bad about opening just one early?" Rudy said.

"It's still snooping, Rudy, you should know better-"

"And none of those other presents could be anywhere near as cool as what you got me."

With Rudy giving another flirt to Penny, she blushed yet again, deciding to give in to Rudy's curiosity. Reaching into her pocket, Penny pulled out a small jewelry box and handed it to Rudy.

"Alright, Rudy, here you go." Penny said.

Eager to see what his present was, Rudy immediately opened the box and looked inside at his present.

"Happy birthday, Rudy Tabootie." Penny said.

Reaching into the box, Rudy took a small bracelet from the jewelry box and held it up, inspecting it carefully. The bracelet was a small chain with a silver bar in the middle, catching the attention of Rudy and Penny capturing his heart with her gift.

"Wow, it's a cool bracelet, Penny, thank you." Rudy said.

"That's not all. Look on the inside." Penny said.

Rudy looked to the inside of the bracelet's silver bar, revealing an engraving. Upon reading it, however, a confused look came to Rudy's face about the engraving itself.

"Um... 'Best friends forever, Rudy and... _Peggy_'?" Rudy read.

"What?" Penny asked.

Upon looking at the bracelet's engraving, Penny read to see that her name was misspelled, making her upset about all the effort she had went through to get Rudy his present.

"Oh, come on! I clearly said _Penny_, not _Peggy_! I knew that jeweler was a sleaze!" Penny said.

After letting out a playful laugh, Rudy gave Penny a hug, showing his appreciation for his gift and disregard for the jeweler's mistake.

"Thanks, Penny, I love it." Rudy said.

Happy that Rudy loved his present, Penny smiled and returned the hug.

"You're welcome, Rudy, but sorry they got the name wrong." Penny said.

"It's okay, I can fix it later somehow." Rudy said.

Rudy put the bracelet on, sitting back down next to Penny.

"Then again, the easier solution would be just to call you Peggy from now on." Rudy teased.

Finding some humor in the mishap, Penny laughed at Rudy's joke, forgetting about the mistake.

"Maybe I should start calling you _Ruby_." Penny said.

Rudy and Penny continued to laugh more, both continuing to share a playful moment together. Once the moment came to a close, Penny decided to pry further into Rudy's previous statement, seeking to find out what he meant by 'different'.

"So, what did you mean by me being 'different'?" Penny asked.

"What?" Rudy asked.

"When talking about me and Snap as your friends, you said I was different. How?"

"Well... You're like a... like a kind of different that I can't find anywhere else."

"How's that?"

"I, well, I, uh..."

"Rudy, you're getting awfully nervous. What's the matter?"

"I... I don't know. I just feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"I... I don't really wanna say."

"I'm your friend, Rudy. You can talk to me."

"Well, that's just it. You're my friend, and you've been my friend for years, but recently things have felt different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know how to describe it. It feels... warm... but in a weird way."

"A weird kind of warm? How so?"

"I don't know. When I've been around you recently, things just feel warmer, more comfortable. Whenever I'm alone, I can't seem to get you out of my thoughts. I haven't even been able to draw anything recently because I've been thinking about you so much that everything else becomes hard to focus on."

"Why, Rudy Tabootie, you sound an awful lot like you're in love."

Not expecting Penny to say the 'L' word, Rudy began to choke on his own words, not knowing what to say next.

"In... In love?" Rudy asked.

"Well, you are getting older now, old to the point where thoughts like that starts coming more often."

"How do you know so much about that?"

"Well, I'm a scientist, Rudy. At least, one in training. Besides, girls often mature faster than boys, and I've had the same happen to me, with some similar thoughts about a certain someone."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Who do you think, Rudy? Do you know anyone else I spend my time with?"

With Penny sharing her own feelings, Rudy became more timid, still not sure how to approach the situation.

"Y- You feel the same?" Rudy asked.

"Well, I may not be quite as insecure about it, but yes, Rudy, I do feel the same." Penny said.

"So... What happens between us now?"

"What do you want to happen, Rudy?"

"I don't know. That's another thing. We've been friends so long, things changing like this seems... weird. It's almost... kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"...Scary."

Trying to avoid the situation altogether, Rudy tried to detract from interaction, staring at the ground and twiddling his thumbs. Wanting to help her friend and newfound love interest, Penny brought Rudy's face to hers, making eye contact with him.

"Well, then, maybe I'd better help you face your fears." Penny said.

Penny leaned in closer to Rudy, slowly but surely encouraging Rudy to lean in closer as well. Rudy, following Penny's lead, began to lean in as she did. Their eyes closed and their lips began to lean in closer, leading the two near a kiss.

For this one instance in time, all of Rudy's fears and inhibitions began to fade away, only concerning himself with the here and now, wanting simply to share it with Penny. Penny, having looked forward to this moment for quite some time, was eager to finally kiss Rudy, bringing their long-built friendship to its next level.

Before the kiss met, however, the two were rudely interrupted by a loud, announcing voice, gaining the attention of the two.

"Ahem." A voice onomatopoetically said.

Rudy and Penny, not expecting someone to interrupt them, instantly turned in surprise to the origin of the voice. The voice came from none other than Snap, one of Rudy's longest friends, and his personal favorite creation in ChalkZone.

Rudy, after being caught in a private moment with Penny, became very nervous upon being seen by Snap. Snap, finding his creator and his friend in the state that they were in, was not quite impressed with the sight he was looking at.

"Oh... Uh... Hey, Snap, what's up?" Rudy asked.

"Well, Bucko, we gottaselves a problem on our hands. If you two are done oogling each other, I could use your help." Snap said.

"What kind of problem?"

"A Skrawl kinda problem."

Upon hearing the name of his archnemesis, Rudy immediately got up from the ground, preparing himself for his next adventure. Taking his chalk in hand, Rudy readied himself to take on the threat of Skrawl yet again.

"Okay, Snap, let's do it. Penny, you ready?" Rudy asked.

While not satisfied with ending their moment the way it was ended, Penny knew that Skrawl was a greater priority than her own personal feelings, setting them aside for now for the safety of ChalkZone.

"I'm ready, Rudy, let's go." Penny said.

Taking his chalk in hand, Rudy began sketching in the air, creating a method of transportation for the group to head to Skrawl's location. After a few quick movements of sketching a few lines in the air, making the vision in his head become reality before the group's very eyes, Rudy completed his drawing, the drawing forming into an all-terrain car for the group to get to their destination.

With the three stepping into the vehicle, Rudy turned on the ignition, beginning to drive the group down to Skrawl's location.

"So, where's Skrawl hiding out this time?" Rudy asked.

"Just keep heading down this way. You'll wanna make a right down by the fork in the road." Snap said.

After driving for a long stretch of land in ChalkZone, Rudy came to a giant dinner fork embedded in the road, turning right at the fork as Snap directed.

* * *

After a long drive across ChalkZone, the group finally arrived at Skrawl's hideout, stepping out of the all-terrain car. The three met outside a half-drawn warehouse, a discarded concept drawing of a warehouse for VladCo.

Preparing to head inside and face Skrawl yet again, the three strategized their plan of attack, not knowing what laid inside the warehouse.

"So, what'd you find out this time, Snap?" Rudy asked.

"Well, Bucko, it doesn't look good. Skrawl's got some kind of new weapon from an erased blueprint that came from some big laboratory." Snap said.

"What kind of weapon?"

"I don't know, Rudy, I hear it's some kinda world-destroying kinda weapon. Real bad news."

"Sounds too dangerous, Rudy, are you sure you're up to this? We could always get more chalk first." Penny said.

"No way, I've got plenty of chalk. A world-destroying weapon in ChalkZone, in Skrawl's hands? No way I'll leave him alone long enough to do anything with it. Come on!" Rudy urged.

Following Rudy's lead, the three began to carefully sneak their way to the warehouse, preparing to attack Skrawl before he could use his new weapon. As they began their way inside, a patrol of Beanie Boys, Skrawl's unintelligent henchmen, flew above their heads, singing their infamous (and annoying) theme song as they flew.

_"Beanie Boys, Beanie Boys,_

_ We're the boys that Skrawl employs,_

_ Ha, ha, ha, ha,_

_ Hee, hee, hee, hee,_

_ Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ha!_" The Beanie Boys sang.

"Beanie Boys. If those idiots are here, then Skrawl's gotta be up to something." Rudy said.

"That also means we should get going a little faster. Whatever he's planning, it could never be good, especially if it's a world-destroying weapon." Penny said.

"You're right, let's get moving."

Needing to keep heading inside the warehouse, the three continued to sneak inside as fast as they could, all while remaining quiet. Sneaking towards the warehouse, the three came to a back entrance, leading them to take it to approach the threat from behind.

Heading inside the back entrance of the warehouse, the group began to navigate through a cold and dark labyrinth of tunnels, beginning to get lost within the maze within. Resolving their visibility situation, Rudy used his chalk to draw a flashlight, allowing them to navigate through with ease.

"Snap, which way to the main area of the warehouse?" Rudy asked.

"Down that tunnel, bucko." Snap replied.

Following Snap's navigation, the three carefully snuck through the tunnel underneath the warehouse, watchful for any threats. After a few minutes of walking through the tunnel, however, the three came to a dead end, not having anywhere else to go.

"Now what?" Rudy asked.

Needing a new direction to head in, the three looked around the area for a new entranceway. Penny, spotting a new passageway, pointed to the ceiling.

"Rudy, above us!" Penny said.

The group all looked to a trap door above their heads, giving them an entrance to the warehouse above. With their new entrance found, Rudy began creating a way to get to the door.

"That's our way in. Hold my flashlight, Penny." Rudy said.

Penny took Rudy's flashlight, allowing him to free up his hands and begin drawing an easier way in for the group. Taking his chalk in hand, Rudy began drawing a ladder to reach the door, giving the group a way inside.

Climbing up the ladder, the three reached the trap door, with Rudy preparing to open it. Before Rudy could open the door, Penny grabbed his leg, prompting him to temporarily stop from entering the warehouse.

"Rudy! Are you sure this is a good idea?" Penny asked.

"What do you mean, Penny? This is the way into the warehouse and stopping Skrawl." Rudy asked.

"It could be a trap! Shouldn't we plan ahead this time?"

"Come on, Penny, Skrawl's set plenty of traps before, and none of them worked. We'll be fine this time."

"Yeah, come on, Buckette, nobody likes a party pooper." Snap added.

"'Party pooper'?! This is Skrawl with a new weapon we're talking about, one of us could get seriously hurt this time, and I don't want that to happen!" Penny said.

As Penny pleaded Rudy for his safety, Rudy stepped down and gently took her hand, reassuring her of their safety.

"Trust me, Penny. We'll take this one slow. We'll just watch and wait. No rash action. Sound good?" Rudy asked.

Still unsure of the group's safety, Penny thought hard for a moment, contemplating their next actions. Thinking over many of the possibilities and Rudy's own promise, Penny finally gave her approval to move on.

"Okay, Rudy, no rash action. Be careful." Penny said.

After giving a nod, Rudy released Penny's hand, allowing him to reach the door. Moving as slowly and quietly as he could, Rudy carefully lifted the trap door, just enough to peek around. Despite thoroughly scanning the area, Rudy could find no sign of Skrawl, or any sign of a threat in the warehouse.

"I don't see anything. I guess it's safe to go." Rudy said.

With the area presumably clear, Rudy opened the door all the way, allowing the trio to climb to the top. With a better view of the area and more viewing room, the three looked around, checking their surroundings for any sign of trouble, but again finding no danger in the room.

"I don't like this, Bucko, it's way too quiet." Snap said.

"Like Penny said, Snap, no rash action. We just watch and wait. Something's bound to happen." Rudy said.

Just as Rudy predicted, something indeed did happen. At the other end of the warehouse, a cackling laughter was faintly heard, the voice bearing a very strong resemblance to the voice of a familiar foe.

"Skrawl. He's here, alright." Rudy said.

Seeking out the deformed drawing known as Skrawl, the three followed the echoing laughter to another section of the warehouse, leading the three to a bridge over another level underneath.

"The laughter came from this direction. Let's find Skrawl and stop him. Snap, behind me. Penny, stay in back. I want you safe." Rudy said.

"Wait, Rudy! What happened to just watching and waiting?" Penny asked.

"Skrawl's right here. If he has some kind of weapon like Snap described, I can't wait another minute if we're going to stop him. Now, let's go."

Reluctantly following his orders, Penny and Snap followed Rudy in the order requested, beginning to cross the bridge. Watching out for any sort of threat or trouble, the group walked across the bridge with care and ease, continuing to scan the area for any sign of threats.

Before the three could complete the trip across, however, a set of iron bars closed down in front of the door ahead of them, closing off their entrance to the other side.

Not wanting to wait to see what the trap held for the group, the three began heading straight back across the bridge, hoping to find a safer spot to stay. Just as Penny and Snap made their way back across, however, a set of bars lowered before Rudy could reach the two, seperating the group from each other.

"What's going on?!" Rudy asked.

Unable to stand the horrible deed that he had committed, Snap lowered his head in shame, no longer able to continue his lie.

"I'm sorry, Bucko." Snap said.

Not understanding Snap's apology, Rudy turned to his creation and looked at him suspiciously, with Penny looking to him as well.

"What? What are you talking about, Snap?" Rudy asked.

"There wasn't any weapon. I lied to get you here." Snap replied.

"What?! Why?! Why would you do that?!" Penny asked.

"Skrawl made me do it. He got Rapsheeba and threatened to kill her. I couldn't let him hurt her, so I agreed to do this. I'm sorry, Bucko and Buckette. I really am."

"Snap... You should've told me. I could've helped you. It didn't have to be this way." Rudy said.

"But now it _is_ this way. And the only person you can help now is yourself." A familiar voice said.

Rudy turned to the source of the voice, coming face-to-face with his archnemeiss, Skrawl. Skrawl, having enclosed Rudy in his trap, he looked toward Rudy with a villainous smile, eager to complete the next part of his plan.

"Skrawl." Rudy said.

"Rudy, Rudy, Rudy. So good to see you once again. How long has it been, 3 years? My, how big you've gotten since then. Rudy, the great creator, growing up so fast." Skrawl said.

"Enough with your taunts, Skrawl, what do you want?"

"You know what I want, Rudy Tabootie. Why waste your time and mine in words?"

Not wasting any more time to meet Skrawl's request, Rudy took out his chalk and began to draw a sword, aiming to fight Skrawl head-on. Having never handled Skrawl in quite some time and puberty beginning to change his line of thinking from the days of when he was younger, Rudy aimed to take no more chances with Skrawl this time around.

Before he could complete his drawing, however, a Beanie Boy swooped in and swiped away Rudy's chalk before he could complete his sword, with another Beanie Boy swiping the rest of his chalk away as well, leaving him disarmed against Skrawl.

Rudy, not expecting the Beanie Boys nor Skrawl to plan an attack coordinated like this, found himself thrown off-guard without his chalk to defend himself. Skrawl, having Rudy right where he wanted him, gave a hearty laugh at seeing his enemy in his clutches so easily.

"Come, now, Rudy. You shouldn't be so surprised. It's been 3 years. I know how smart you've gotten since then, how your mindset changes. I, too, have changed my ways. It took a little help from a friend, but, now, I finally managed to outsmart you." Skrawl said.

"Don't be so sure, Skrawl, I may not have my chalk, but I've got other ways of stopping you!" Rudy said.

Resorting to more primitive means, Rudy rushed to Skrawl with his bare fists, aiming to take him down in a more conventional style. Even though Rudy had grown since his first encounter with Skrawl, Skrawl was still far larger than Rudy, and more than able to best him in terms of strength.

As Rudy tried to throw several swings at Skrawl, Skrawl grabbed both of his fists, twisting them backwards, bringing him to his knees.

"My, my, using your bare fists? Quite a step up. I'm impressed, but not _that_ impressed." Skrawl said.

Still having Rudy's fists in his own hands, Skrawl punched Rudy in the face with his own fists, knocking him on his back.

"Using your creativity all our encounters left you physically weak, Rudy. Your mind has destroyed your body." Skrawl said.

Rudy began to crawl away, seeking to reach Penny and Snap, but Skrawl began to approach him, tauntingly moving slow to give him a false sense of hope.

"All your tricks, all your clever schemes, all for naught." Skrawl said.

Skrawl picked Rudy off the ground, holding him in the air, looking deeply into the eyes of his archenemy with hatred and resent.

"Yet, despite all the cleverness and creativity in that mind of yours, you could never make me whole." Skrawl said.

"I've tried... Time and time... to make you complete, Skrawl... It was you who never accepted my help." Rudy said.

Skrawl delivered another few punches to Rudy's face, throwing him off the bridge and onto the level below, jumping down to continue his attack.

"There is nothing you could offer to help me, Rudy Tabootie. Now, I've found someone more than capable of doing for me what I need, someone a far better creator than you will ever be." Skrawl said.

"Who? Reggie Bullnerd? He wouldn't know how to draw anything useful. What can he offer you that I can't?" Rudy asked.

"Who said that Reggie is helping me this time? No, my dear Rudy, this new creator is unlike anyone you've ever seen before. In fact, he's not even human... anymore."

"Not human anymore? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't worry, now, you won't be around long enough to find out."

Skrawl approached Rudy again to deliver a further attack, aiming to land another punch to his face. Rudy, catching Skrawl's hits before they could land, held both of his fists in his hands, leaving him without a hand free to punch him.

Unexpectedly, Skrawl extended a third fist and punched Rudy in the face, releasing his grip on Skrawl's two primary fists. Upon looking back at Skrawl, Rudy noticed that Skrawl had a total of 4 limbs this time, not just 3 as he once did before.

"That's right. Like I said, he's far better a creator than you'll ever be. By the way, I had no idea being bipedal was this comfortable. Do you have any ungodly idea how painful it was only having one leg?!" Skrawl shouted.

Two Beanie Boys grabbed Rudy and lifted him into the air, bringing him towards Skrawl and leaving Rudy unable to defend himself. Continuing his attack, Skrawl continued landing various punches to Rudy's face, leaving numerous bruises to his face.

As Skrawl continued his attack, Penny and Snap continued to watch the horror unfold between their eyes, helpless and unable to do anything to stop the madness. Snap, having betrayed his creator and friend to bring him to his fate here, felt the most guilty by sitting back and doing nothing.

"Stop it, Skrawl! You said you weren't gonna hurt him!" Snap yelled.

"I also said that I wouldn't dip Rapsheeba in pool of water, but I suppose that I say a lot of things, don't I?" Skrawl asked.

"What?! Y- You mean..."

Upon hearing Skrawl's revelation, Snap began to break down on the ground in shame and despair, both in the loss of his significant other and his forced betrayal of his creator, all his well-intended efforts for nothing. Penny, conversely, continued to fight to save Rudy, struggling against the bars that held her back.

"Skrawl! Let Rudy go!" Penny yelled.

Skrawl, continuing to attack Rudy, ignored Penny's pleas, only wanting his revenge on Rudy. Penny, thinking fast, quickly hawked up as much saliva as she could and began spitting on the bars, erasing them and granting her a way through to Rudy.

Just as Penny progressed past the bars, Skrawl took notice of her clever way into the room, taking proactive measures to stop her.

"Beanie Boys! Grab the brainy girl!" Skrawl said.

Penny jumped off the bridge, aiming to help Rudy and save him from Skrawl. Just before she could reach the ground, two Beanie Boys flew up and grabbed Penny, beginning to fly her upwards. Now restrained by the Beanie Boys, Penny was helpless to stop Skrawl, only able to watch him continue his attack on Rudy.

"This is unacceptable! Let me go!" Penny shouted.

After struggling for a moment, Penny took notice of a piece of chalk in her pocket, having an idea on how to save Rudy. Aiming carefully with her limited hand space, Penny tossed her piece of chalk down to Rudy, hoping to provide him with some manner of saving himself.

"RUDY! CATCH!" Penny shouted.

With his consciousness just barely coming into fade enough to spot the incoming chalk, Rudy managed to catch eye of the chalk flying into his view. Reaching out for the chalk, Rudy caught the last piece of chalk in his hand, beginning to draw a knife. Having been beaten nearly to death by Skrawl, Rudy was not taking any more chances like he was before.

Taking his newly-drawn knife in hand, Rudy sliced the rotor off the top of one of the Beanie Boys' hats, taking away his flight capabilities. With one Beanie Boy no longer able to fly, he simply dropped to the ground, causing the other to release his grip and freeing Rudy from the two.

Now free, Rudy took the knife and threw it straight to Skrawl's face, leading him to yelp in pain and scream, holding his hands over the stab wound. While Rudy thought that he had hurt Skrawl with his attack, the laugh coming from Skrawl himself began to signal the opposite from him.

Mocking Rudy's attack, Skrawl pulled the knife out of his head, showing that he was unharmed and completely fine, the knife doing absolutely nothing to stop him.

"Oh, my, didn't your mommy ever tell you not to play with knives? I didn't think you would be so bold as to resort to such violent measures, Rudy. However, you should know that you can't kill a Zoner like me like that." Skrawl said.

Despite Skrawl being unharmed by his attack, Rudy began to quickly draw something else, not knowing what do draw, but trying to think of anything to save himself. Skrawl, preventing Rudy from doing anything else, grabbed both of his arms, preparing to stop him once and for all.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering what would break first, your creativity..." Skrawl began to say.

Skrawl took both of Rudy's arms and broke them, leaving him unable to draw anything else. With the bones in both of his arms broken, Rudy screamed in agony, unable to withstand the attack that he had just taken.

"..._OR YOUR BODY!_" Skrawl finished.

With Skrawl releasing his grip, Rudy fell to the floor, curling himself into a fetal position, dropping his chalk on the ground. Penny, having watched her best friend beaten senseless and broken before her eyes, began to cry at the sight of Rudy being defeated.

"_No... Rudy..._" Penny sniffled.

One of Penny's tears fell from her face, falling onto Skrawl's own face, erasing part of him, causing him to scream in pain. When the tear finally vaporized from his face, a scar was left where the erasure was, permanently reminding him of Penny's misery.

"Throw the girl back in the real world." Skrawl said.

"But, sir, don't we need to do something about her?" A Beanie Boy asked.

"What for? She's a girl of science, not arts, and I've just destroyed the only artist capable of stopping us. Throw her back."

Following Skrawl's orders, the Beanie Boys flew Penny out of the warehouse, dragging her across ChalkZone back towards the portal. Penny, still not ready to give up, continued to struggle against the Beanie Boys and free herself, to no avail.

Finally, the Beanie Boys reached the portal that Rudy and Penny entered through, tossing Penny back in it. With Penny back in the real world, one Beanie Boy subsequently erasing the portal behind them, closing her off from ChalkZone.

Still not ready to stop fighting, Penny immediately scoured the room, seeking out a spare piece of magic chalk. However, after much searching around the room, Penny found that there were not spare pieces, leaving her without a way back into ChalkZone.

Unable to handle the horror that just transpired and inability to save Rudy, Penny rushed back towards the chalkboard, pounding on it frantically, hopelessly and desperately trying to get back into ChalkZone. Despite how loud and how frantic her tantrum was, all her efforts were met in vain, leaving her with one realization.

Rudy was gone, and there was no way to get him back.

Upon realizing that her best friend was gone forever, Penny fell onto the floor, tears running down her face, curling into a fetal position.

From downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie could hear Penny's frantic screaming, beginning to head up to his room. Mrs. Tabootie, summoning her son with her operatic call as she always did, gave a shout to see if the two were safe.

"_Ru-u-udy! Is everything alright in there?_" Mrs. Tabootie.

Despite hearing the calls of Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie, Penny was too shocked and mortified to say anything, still lying on the floor in misery.

After the calls of Rudy's parents were still left unmet, Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie opened the door, entering the room to see what the matter was, only to be met with the frantic despair-ridden Penny, still on the floor.

"Penny? Where's Rudy? Is he alright?" Mr. Tabootie asked.

"_He... He's gone._" Penny said.

"What?"

"HE'S GONE!"

Penny began to cry hysterically, with Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie not understanding Penny's simple and repetitive answer, not having any specific clues as to what happened to their son.

"_Rudy's gone, Rudy's gone._" Penny said.


	3. Chapter 2: Life Goes On

**CHAPTER 2: LIFE GOES ON**

As 15 years have passed since the disappearance of Rudy Tabootie, the search for the lost boy ended with not a triumphant success, but a sad whimper. With all of Joe and Millie Tabootie's efforts to find their beloved son all bearing no fruit, they have given up their search long ago, only claiming broken hearts and memories of their precious son. Millie, unable to stand the heartache of her lost son, died quite some time ago, leaving Joe to face the last years of his life alone.

Despite the tragedy bringing heartache and pain to the Tabootie family, the town of Plainville has not found much change. Neither terribly boring nor incredibly exciting, things are not bad nor good, they simply are. Jobs are worked, cars commute, and the people live in peace. The loss of one child has not affected the whole of the town, leaving Rudy nothing more than a statistic on lost children.

This day, unlike many in the town of Plainville, something unusual for this town happens. A new visitor is arriving in this town, not for a simple family visit nor a vacation, but for beginning a new life with their family. Riding into the town in a modest car containing a family of three, Penelope Sanchez makes her way into the city with her two children: Carol and Carlos.

For Penelope Sanchez, life is many things, but for a long, long, time in her life, it has never been peaceful. While many years in therapy and moving out of Plainville have helped significantly, it never healed the hole in her heart left by the loss of her best friend. After starting a family of her own, Penelope tries now only to create a fresh start for herself and her children.

Her two children, bored after a long car trip, try to find their own ways to entertain themselves during the ride. The elder child, the 9-year old Carol, full name Carolina, continued at texting her several several friends on her cellphone, trying to stay connected as she could from moving into a new town.

The other and younger child is an Autistic 8-year old boy named Carlos. With special interests in drawing, music, and comic books, the move has not left him with any emotional connections lost, although the idea of a new environment and city was quite intimidating to him. Nonetheless, Carlos found plenty of stress relief in reading _Vampire Cannibals of Piscataway, New Jersey_, one of his favorite comic books, as a stim to keep himself calm.

Despite Carlos being content with reading his comic, Carol was finding herself very bored with the long car trip, not having much else to do.

"_Mama_, when will we get to our new home?" Carol asked.

"We'll be there soon, _Carolina_. Just be patient." Penelope said.

"_Mama_, my name's 'Carol'."

"Your name is 'Carolina', sweetie. I picked it, remember?"

As Carol was unhappy with being referred to as her preferred nickname, Carlos paid no attention to the argument, continuing to focus intensely on his comic book. Blocking out the outside world around him, Carlos found himself completely immersed in this book, partaking in the adventures in horror and terror that it offered.

* * *

_ Good evening, Boils and Ghouls, welcome to the fine town of Piscataway, New Jersey. Founded in 1666, this small town was home to a group of holy men, the Quakers and the Baptists. They came seeking a home of their own away from the Puritans, seeking to worship their God in their own ways._

_ It would've been a such a good home for these people, had they chosen their timing better, for that year bore the number of the Devil himself, 666. By creating their small town on the year of the Devil, these holy men opened way for all creatures of Hell to feast in their town._

_ Enter the Vampire Cannibals, the bloodsucking sons of Satan, continuing their 350-year long bloodhunt as they have always done._

_ You may be asking yourself, 'Do these Vampire Cannibals eat their victims, or each other'? WE DARE YOU TO READ AND FIND OUT!_

Key Comics presents...

_Vampire Cannibals of Piscataway, New Jersey #17: A Date Night Gone Wrong!_

Wolf Marvin - Plot and Script

Cole Genie - Pencils

Tommy Wrist - Inks and Colors

Jack Bonanza - Letterer

Bill Buck - Editor

_ In the heart of Piscataway, New Jersey, near the ending of Valentine's Day, two lovers eat a delicious dinner inside a luxurious restaurant. Their dinners are a Fiorentina steak, served with steamed potatoes and artichokes on the side, and a chilled Chianti to accompany the meal._

_ The woman, a secretary named Fiona, washed down another bite of her steak with her wine, looking deeply in the eyes of her date, thinking about activities to indulge in after the dinner._

_ The man, a mysterious man named Joseph, only nibbled at his dinner, looking back into the eyes of his date. Despite hungering greatly, it is not the steak which he hungers for truly._

_ "You haven't touched your wine once since we started eating. Aren't you thirsty?" Fiona asked._

_ "I never drink... wine." Joseph said._

_ "The designated driver, huh? I like that. Why not get a water, then?"_

_ "I am quite thirsty, my lady, but it is not water I crave. Do you understand my words?"_

_ Joseph's eyes sparked a red flash into Fiona's eyes, driving her from her partially drunken state into a dream-like trance state, making Fiona forget about the world around her for a moment._

_ Feeling a strange flush in herself, heat began to surge throughout her body, driving her mind to look towards more primal and reptilian instincts, forgetting about all else around her._

_ "I... I feel..." Fiona began to say._

_ "No need to waste your time with words, my dear. Let us seek a spot to ourselves, shall we?" Joseph asked._

_ Following Joseph's lead, Fiona headed to the back of the restaurant, following Joseph into a back alley. Upon finally reaching an area alone to themselves, Fiona and Joseph began to kiss each other passionately, beginning to rush to the later stages of her date far faster than she expected._

_ Joseph grabbed the sides of Fiona's head, holding her head back to the sky, covering her eyes temporarily._

_ "What's this?" Fiona asked._

_ "It's a surprise." Joseph replied._

_ "Really? I like surprises."_

_ "Then, my dear, you'll love this."_

_ Much to Fiona's surprise, two large fangs grew from Joseph's face, following his transformation with an inhuman hiss, his eyes turning a dark red. Fiona, not expecting such a surprise like this, screamed for her life, not expecting her date to turn to horror such as this._

_ Pushing Joseph off of herself, Fiona began to run away from her date, now only concerned with escaping this alleyway with her life._

_ 'If only she'd have gone for the quiet guy in the file department.' She thinks. 'At least he was cuter.' She thinks._

_ With this vicious bloodsucker of Satan chasing her down the alleyways of the dark night, there is no time to think about the future, no time to think about the past, only to concern herself with her own escape, here, in the present._

_ Running down the alleyways behind the restaurant, Fiona finds a sense of hope, believing that perhaps she will escape this dark alley with her life. Looking out to the end of the alley, Fiona spots the exit to the alleyway, finding the way to the street. This must truly be her lucky day._

_ Her luck, it seems, has just ran out now. Feeling the sharp fangs of the vampire puncturing their way into her neck, Fiona knows that there is no way of escape now. Even if she escaped, she would become a child of Satan, just like this horrible creature. Now, she can only stop and accept the pain, allowing herself to become this son of Satan's next meal._

_ With his prey caught and ensnared in his trap, this Vampire Cannibal began drinking the blood of his victim, finally satisfying his thirst that plagued him so._

_ With all the blood taken from her body, all her life was gone just as well, and the once-beautiful Fiona is no more, now only a well-preserved meal for this bloodsucker._

_ "Now, my dear, I'm a man who likes his meat on the dry side, and I think I've dripped every drop out of you now. I hope your heart tastes as good as your soul." Joseph said._

_ Driving his hand into the chest of his human beverage, Joseph pulled out the non-beating heart of his victim, beginning to devour it ravenously, savoring every last bite until the end._

_ What a shame, what a woe, that a woman so beautiful became the next meal of a Vampire Cannibal on Valentines Day._

THE END

* * *

Upon finishing the issue in his trade paperback, Carlos set the book down and pulled out a clipboard, a pencil, and a piece of paper. Taking inspiration from the comic he had just read, Carlos began sketching a drawing of a vampire like in his comic, ensuring to make it just as frightening and as terrible as it seemed in the comic.

Unfortunately, while in the midst of completing his drawing, the tip of his pencil snapped before he could finish, leaving him without a tool to complete his art. Not knowing how to handle the situation, Carlos began to grow extremely upset, frantically shaking his hands and grunting angrily.

Penelope, taking notice of her son's discomfort, looked to the rearview mirror to see her son continue his meltdown.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" Penelope asked.

Carlos held up his broken pencil, letting out another grunt and continuing to shaking his hands, still not able to calm down.

Acting quickly, Carol took another pencil, grabbed Carlos' hand, and replaced the pencil, calming him and resolving his problem. Upon calming down, Carlos went straight back to work on his drawing, continuing to add more details and shades.

"He's okay, _Mama_, he just needed a new pencil." Carol said.

"What's he drawing this time?" Penelope asked.

Carol leaned in to look at Carlos' picture, but Carlos pulled it out of her view and shook his head, not ready to show his final creation yet.

"Mmm-mmm." Carlos grunted.

"Looks like he's not done yet." Carol said.

"Well, that's alright. We can see it when we get there." Penelope said.

"_Mama_, why again are we moving out here? This town looks really dull."

"It's not that dull a town, Carolina. I moved in here when I was your age and grew up here."

"So? It's still nothing like Boston, especially since all my friends are back there. I'm gonna miss them all."

"I know you miss your friends, sweetie. It may not be like Boston, but it'll be good enough with some new friends. I'm sure there's plenty of nice people here."

"If we really did have to move, why couldn't we move to Hillwood? I heard they have real-life superheroes there. How cool would that be?"

"I wouldn't let you or your brother anywhere near those nutjobs, and I'd ground you for life if I ever caught you dressing up and going out at night like that. Besides, we were moving here because my job needed me here. More importantly, an old friend of ours is leaving us his house, making this move far easier."

"Who's your old friend, _Mama_?"

"His name is Mr. Tabootie. He's a nice, older man, someone I knew growing up."

"How did you know him?"

Not quite ready to answer the question, Penelope went silent, not having shared the horrible event in which she last saw the Tabooties with her children for years. Carol, acting impatient with her mother's silence, asked the question again.

"_Mama_? How did you know him?" Carol asked.

Penelope, seeking an answer to avoid the question, finally gave a reply to temporarily sate the curiosity of her daughter for the moment.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later, Carolina. For now, let's just... focus on getting there." Penelope said.

Not understanding her mother's intentions of keeping their friendship secret, Carol skeptically kept quiet, allowing her mother to continue driving. Several boring minutes of driving later, the family reached their destination and new home; the former home of the Tabootie family.

Upon stepping out of the car and looking at the house, Penelope had a very haunted look on her face, still not able to face her own past. By seeing her composure, one swear she was outside the Amityville home, looking straight at a ghost.

As Carol stepped out of the car, she took immediate notice of Penelope's haunted expression. Feeling concern for her mother, Carol pulled at her shirt, trying to get her attention.

"_Mama_? _Mama_!" Carol called.

With her daughter's cries snapping her out of her trance, Penelope turned to her daughter, finally acknowledging her words.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Carol said.

"...I- I'm sorry, Carolina. It's nothing." Penelope said.

While Carol still felt concerned with her mother's odd behavior, she grew annoyed yet again by not being referred to her preferred name.

"Carol, _Mama_, it's Carol." Carol said.

As Carlos stepped out of the car, his sense of sight was overloaded with the bright sun burning into his eyes, causing him to shield his eyes from the sun and groan in pain.

Rushing to aid her son, Penelope grabbed a pair of sunglasses from her purse and put them on Carlos' face, shielding his eyes from the bright sun and bringing his senses back to comfortable levels.

"Better, Carlos?" Penelope said.

Carlos gave a nod, his mother giving him a tight hug to provide enough pressure to calm him down.

Having calmed Carlos, the family headed towards the house to bring their luggage and items inside. Upon reaching the door, Penelope gave the doorbell a ring, awaiting the owner of the house to arrive at the front.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door finally opened, with the owner of the house stepping forth. The owner of the house was the old man Joe Tabootie, now alone and on the last days of his life. Despite Penelope still reminding him of his lost son, Joe still felt some peace in having a friendly face come and visit, even if for a day.

"Hey, there, Penny, haven't seen you in a while." Joe said.

"Yeah, I know. Things've been... different since I left." Penelope said.

"It really was. Different for all of us, I mean."

With the two beginning to linger on the loss that drove Penelope out of Plainville so long ago, Joe tried to make the best of the day, focusing more on the task at hand.

"Well, this is gonna be your new home, aren't you gonna come in?" Joe asked.

"Oh, uh, right. Thank you, Joe." Penelope said.

The family stepped inside the house, the children taking in the sights of the new home, trying to adjust themselves to their new environment. Penelope, having some fond memories of times spent with her and her best friend resurfacing, only grew more and more discomforted, not certain her decision to take the house was a smart move.

"Penny, listen, I know you still... remember what happened. We all do. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I can always just sell the house to someone else-" Joe began to say.

"No, it's okay. My kids need this. I really appreciate this, Joe." Penelope said.

"Right. Well, then, we'd better finish up all the paperwork. How about you let your kids explore around a little while we finish up everything on our end?"

"I think that's a good idea. Carolina, Carlos, why don't you two take a look around the house for a minute while Mr. Tabootie and I talk?"

"Okay, _Mama_." Carol said.

Carlos gave a compliant nod.

The two children, finally let loose to explore after a long car drive, immediately ran about the house, hoping to explore each and every corner of the house, with a mission to leave no stone unturned.

"No running in the house, and don't break anything!" Penelope called.

"Oh, don't worry about all that, Penny, there's nothing here they can break. Most of the furniture is gone, made room for yours. When's it supposed to arrive, a few more days?" Joe asked.

"Sometime tomorrow. There was some delay along the way. I'm just glad I remembered to bring Carlos' weighted blanket. Without it, he never gets an inch of sleep."

"Yeah, I know what that's like, a kid that never sleeps. You should've seen Ru-"

Stopping himself from bringing up the name of the one they all lost so long ago, Joe placed the topic of conversation elsewhere to spare the two some pain.

"Uh, right, well, let's head into the kitchen and get the last of these forms filled out, shall we?" Joe asked.

"Right, let's get it all done." Penelope said.

* * *

As Penelope and Joe finished the last of the paperwork to turn over the ownership of the house to her, Carol and Carlos continued their exploration of the house, running up and down the halls and playing as they continued exploring their new home.

"Wow, this place is huge, isn't it, Carlos?" Carol asked.

Carlos gave an agreeing nod, flapping his hands to show his excitement.

"I know, this place is great. Let's take a look in some of these rooms." Carol said.

Carol and Carlos took a look in the room at the end of the hall, looking all around it and exploring every area. The room was a modest one for a two-story house in a middle-class neighborhood; having a closet, a bed, and a window of the outside, all perfect for a young child.

"Dibs on this room." Carol said.

Carlos gave a disappointed groan, not having claimed the room for himself.

"Oh, don't sweat it, Carlos, there's another room right next to this one, and I bet that it's just like this one. Why don't we go see your new room?" Carol asked.

Carlos gave a nod and a happy shout, flapping his hands, enthusiastic about seeing his new room.

The two immediately headed to the door to the room right next to Carol's, preparing to open the door. However, despite pulling and jiggling on the door handle, the door would not open, leaving the room unexplored.

"Huh. It's locked." Carol said.

Carlos gave a frustrated groan, wanting to see his new room, but not being able to.

"Don't worry, Carlos, this room's probably got a key, _Mama_ probably has it. We'll just ask her to unlock it. Why don't you get her to do that now?" Carol asked.

Carlos, eager to see his new room, rushed back downstairs to summon his mother and open up the door to his room.

* * *

Downstairs, in the kitchen Joe and Penelope continued working through various government and bank forms, finishing up the final steps on purchasing the house. With her signature filling the last paper on the long list of forms to fill, the process was finally complete, and Penelope was now the official owner of the house.

"Whew, well, that was a lot more papers than I was expecting." Penelope said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. You'd think they'd make it way more simpler than a bunch of papers, like, putting it all in just one form instead, or, better yet, just a simple check box." Joe said.

Penelope and Joe gave a slight chuckle, finding a moment of levity in the sorrow that they both tried to ignore.

"I don't think they'd ever make it that simple, Joe. Probably too open for a lot of mistakes." Penelope said.

"Well, I'm an old man now, I wish they'd at least make some kind of 'old man' version of this." Joe said.

"I'm almost out of my 20s and I don't understand a lot of this, I think I might need that, too." Penelope said.

The two shared another slight chuckle, beginning to forget more and more about their own troubles in the name of friendship.

"Well, all in all, you are officially the owner of my house. May you take good care of it." Joe said.

"I will, as long as my kids will allow it. So, did you want the master bedroom one last time, or should I bring out the inflatable guest bed?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, you won't need to do any of that, I'll be heading out of here tonight, maybe even right now."

"All so soon? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I've already had my spot put in for Happy Endings Retirement Home, I just check in any time I want by now. I was really just waiting to get this sale over with."

"Still, selling it at only 250 thousand? That's pretty low."

"Only because it was you. You've got kids, you need it more than me. Besides, I'll be gone soon. I'm not going to need the money. I just wanted enough to pay off my stay."

"You're a very generous man, Joe Tabootie."

"Why, thank you, milady."

Penelope and Joe shared another playful chuckle, still trying to stave off the dark cloud that still hovered over the two. Joe, no longer able to hold back his own sorrowful emotions, finally made mention of the one that they all lost.

"I haven't stepped in his room ever since." Joe said.

Knowing immediately what Joe was talking about, Penelope began to grow sorrowful as well, not able to accept the loss of Rudy Tabootie.

"There's not a day that goes that I don't think about the day he left." Penelope said.

"Then are you sure you'll still be okay here?" Joe asked.

"I will. I have to be."

"That's what I thought to myself a long time ago, me and Millie, but we never were. You don't forget about your own son. You know, there were times when I thought the two of you would both have this house together, Rudy walking through the door with you in his arms. I always thought that was the way it would be. You were always so good together. You were-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Joe began to break out into tears, with Penelope also beginning to shed her own tears. With Joe leaning over in his chair, Penelope gave him a hug from behind, both trying to relieve the pain of the loss of Rudy.

Carlos, stepping into the room during the affair, began tugging on his mother's shirt, not noticing her crying. Penny, composing herself in any way she could, wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Carlos with a friendly and warm approach.

"Yes, Carlos, what's the matter?" Penelope asked.

Carlos reached out and grabbed his mother's hand, bringing her upstairs to the locked door. Upon reaching the door, Carlos tugged on the door handle, demonstrating that it was locked.

"_Mama_, the door to this room is locked. Did you get a key to open it?" Carol asked.

Recognizing what room the door led to, Penny instantly turned mortified, not able to function upon looking at it. Carol, not understanding her mother's reaction, tugged at her shirt to get her attention.

"_Mama_? Don't you have a key? We each need our own rooms." Carol said.

"Uh... that room's not usable. Why don't you two just share this other room next to it? It looks like it has plenty of room." Penelope said.

"_Mama_, I don't think both of us can fit in that room. It seems awful small."

"It's only temporary, Carolina. We'll have a room for each of you."

"_Carol_, but what about this room right here?"

"It's... I said it's not usable. Just head on to the other room and unpack your things, I need to go handle some errands."

"But why can't we go in this room? It can't be _that_ bad, can it? Carlos wants his own room, and I want some space of my own. If you don't have the key, I can probably pick the lock-"

As Carol spoke, she reached for the door handle, preparing to try to pick the lock, but Penelope jumped in front of it in terror, not ready to face the room inside.

"NO! DON'T OPEN IT!" Penelope yelled.

Penelope's loud reaction and sudden reaction made Carol jump back with a startle, but it also caused Carlos to react fearfully, unable to process the loud volume and fearful tone with his sensitive hearing. Trying to calm himself down from the overstimulation, Carlos sat on the floor and rocked back and forth, covering his ears and groaning in pain.

Upon realizing her mistake, Penelope quickly took Carlos' bag, took out a stuffed bear and an MP3 player, and gave him the two items; giving him a stim to calm himself down.

Carlos, selecting the song 'Protection' by Massive Attack, listening to the song at a comfortable volume while gripping his bear. With the music giving him a comforting sound and hugging his bear tightly, Carlos began to calm down again, his mind balanced again.

"Better, Carlos?" Penelope asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Okay, what's up with that room?" Carol asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned about, Carolina." Penelope said.

"_Mama_, you went completely nuts and made Carlos scared. That's not 'nothing'."

"Carolina, I said it is nothing that _you_ should be concerned about. We'll get you each your own rooms, but for now, you two are staying in that other room, and this room is not to be entered or discussed. Understood?"

Carol was upset about not being able to find out the story about the room, but made her own plans to explore it later, against her mother's wishes. For the moment, Carol agreed to her mother's wishes, placating her momentarily.

"Fine, _Mama_." Carol said.

"Good. Now, both of you stay here and keep unpacking. I've got to go see about enrolling you two at school and report to my new job. I'm bringing home dinner, so no snacks before 3:00 PM. I don't want you spoiling your appetite." Penelope said.

"Okay, _Mama_."

As Penelope prepared to leave, Joe Tabootie walked up the stairs, seeking to find out what the commotion was about.

"What's wrong? I heard a yell up here, is everything alright?" Joe asked.

"It's fine, Joe, everything's fine. I just..." Penelope began to say.

"Just what? What happened?"

Penelope gave a slight nudge towards the forbidden room, giving a subtle hint about what the commotion was. Joe, recognizing the problem, immediately understood what her concern was.

"Oh. Right. That." Joe said.

"Look, I have to go run some errands. I don't suppose it would be too much to ask if you could watch the kids before you go? If you can't, I understand, they should be fine on their own-" Penelope began to ask.

"Don't you worry about that at all, I'll be happy to watch the kids."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put anything on you you're not prepared to handle, and you've got your new home to go to."

"I was a parent once, remember? Besides, I can check in whenever I want, I'm in no real hurry to get there yet. But... there is one thing I want to talk to you about before you go."

"Well, okay, what is it?"

Joe urged Penelope to step away from the hallway, aiming to seek a moment of privacy to discuss something rather sensitive with her.

"Listen, I know I said I've never set foot in that room, but you can't just leave that room locked up like some mausoleum. Those kids need their own rooms, and that room needs another kid to live in it. You've got to face that what happened wasn't your fault. If I can't blame you, how could anyone?" Joe asked.

"I know, Joe, I'll deal with that room eventually, just... just not now. At least give me some time to get used to the house again." Penelope said.

"Okay. Well, here's the number to the retirement home if you have any questions. I probably won't be away from my own room, so I'll pretty much be there whenever you need me."

"Thank you, Joe. Thank you for everything."

Joe and Penelope shared a last hug, bidding each other goodbye for the moment.

"See you around, Penny, good luck with your errands." Joe said.

"Thank you, Joe. Goodbye." Penelope said.

Upon bidding her goodbyes and placing the duties of watching the children in the hands of Joe, Penelope gathered her purse and other items she needed, heading outside to her car. Stepping inside her car and starting the ignition, Penelope began driving to Plainville's elementary school to complete the first task at hand.

After driving for a short while, Penelope came to a red light, bringing her drive to a temporary stop. With her mind not being placed on the road, more thoughts came to her head about what laid behind the door. Even though she moved on with her life, she had never forgotten that dreadful day; the day she lost her best friend.

Upon remembering that painful day and the trauma it brought upon her, Penelope began to break down and cry on the steering wheel, unable to forget that horrible memory. Since that horrible day, she wished constantly that all her memories of that person would leave her, all just so she could retain her sanity.

As Penelope continued to cry, the red light finally turned green, signalling her to keep driving. Still crying over her traumatic memory, Penelope did not notice it, still stuck in her bad thoughts. After a few seconds, another car started honking its horn behind her, shocking her out of her bad memory and bringing her attention back to the road.

Composing herself once more, Penelope began driving again, focusing back on the tasks at hand.

* * *

Back at the new home of the Sanchez family, the two children named Carol and Carlos continued to unpack their clothes and belongings, beginning to make themselves at home.

"Hey, Carlos, why do you think _Mama's_ so scared of that room?" Carol asked.

Carlos did not reply, as he seemed too focused to hear her. Trying to get an answer from her brother, Carol lightly tapped Carlos on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Hmm?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, why do you think _Mama's_ scared of that room?" Carol asked.

Carlos shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"She said that she was friends with their son. The Tabooties, I mean. Do you think that was his room?" Carol asked.

Carlos thought for a moment, then nodded.

"That _was _his room." A voice said.

Carol and Carlos looked to the source of the voice, seeing Joe Tabootie listening in on the conversation.

"Oh, uh, we weren't talking about anything, Mr. Tabootie, we were just-" Carol tried to say.

"No need to lie about it, it's okay. Anyone would be curious about that." Joe said.

"But what's the big deal? What happened to _Mama_'s friend?"

"Well... your mother probably doesn't want me to talk to you about it, but I think if you're going to live here, you deserve to know about him. Why don't you two sit down?"

Carol and Carlos sat down as requested, with Joe pulling up a chair in front of them. Mentally and emotionally preparing himself for the story he was about to tell, Joe took a deep breath, trying to find some sort of calmness before sharing his story.

"A long time ago, my wife and I had a son named Rudy. He was mainly a quiet kid, kept most to himself. He didn't really talk to any of the other kids in school, he always loved to draw. He'd always draw some kind of comic book, or character, or anything that came to his mind, and he was pretty good at it, too. One of his comics was _Vampire Cannibals of Piscataway, New Jersey_." Joe said.

Carlos, remembering the name of that comic book, immediately pulled out his trade paperback of _Vampire Cannibals_, showing it to Joe.

"Yeah, that's still going. We handed the rights over to Rudy's friend, Drew Yourface, just so part of his work could go on. Well, one day, when he was around 10, he met your mother, who moved in from Boston. I don't think there was a day the two spent apart from each other. They would always hang around in his room, go out and explore, or spend extra hours at school." Joe said.

"So what happened to Rudy?" Carol asked.

Still not ready to face the most difficult part of the story he was sharing, Joe took a deep breath and let it out.

"One day, when your mother was spending some time with Rudy, around when they were 13, me and Millie found your mother on the floor, crying, only saying: 'He's gone'." Joe said.

"But where did he go?" Carol asked.

"We don't know. We never found out. She... The doctors said that she created this... story to try to cope with what happened, and we never found him."

"What story?"

"She... She kept going on and on about how the two always spent their time in a world made entirely of chalk, saying that he was stuck there and there was no way to get him out."

"Why wasn't there?"

"Uh... Carol, was it?"

"Yes."

"Listen, there's not really a chalk world. That was something your mother thought happened, because she couldn't face what really happened."

"But my _Mama_ doesn't make up stories. Maybe he's really there."

"No, Carol, he's not there. Sometimes, when people are really scared or sad, they'll start to think things that aren't real because they can't deal with what really happened to them. That's what happened to your mother."

Carol did not take this news to heart, still holding onto her beliefs that what her mother thought was true.

"I don't believe you. My _Mama_ doesn't make up stories. Why don't you let us just go into his room and see for ourselves?" Carol asked.

Contemplating Carol's request, Joe thought carefully about allowing the two into the room. While it would sate their curiosities, it would also not make their mother very happy. However, the room would have to be faced eventually, and perhaps the children were the only ones capable of that.

Reaching into his pocket for something that he had never touched in over 15 years, Joe Tabootie took out a key and handed it to the children, granting them access to the room.

"If it helps you at all, go see for yourselves. Just don't tell your mother I let you in there." Joe said.

"Thanks, aren't you going to check it out with us?" Carol asked.

"I can't step foot in that room anymore. You go and see for yourself."

With Joe Tabootie's blessing, the two children headed to the outside of the door, Carol preparing to go inside.

"Well, do you wanna check it out with me, Carlos?" Carol asked.

Carlos frantically shook his head and shook his hands in a 'no' motion, not at all interested in disobeying his mother's wishes.

"Oh, come on, aren't you the least bit curious about that room? Maybe it's a chance to see who her friend was. Besides, this is the guy who made your vampire comic, maybe there's some cool artwork in here." Carol said.

Despite the tempting offer of the promise of more comic books, Carlos again shook his head, still staying true to his mother's wishes.

"Come on, Carlos, where's your sense of adventure? Come check it out with me." Carlos said.

Carlos folded his arms and shook his head, still not interested in seeing the room.

"Well, then, I'm gonna check it out without you."

Carol started to insert the key to the door, but Carlos stepped in front of the door, blocking her way in.

"Carlos! Get out of my way." Carol said.

Carlos folded his arms and shook his head again, not allowing his sister entry.

"Carlos, are you really gonna be a party pooper?" Carol asked.

Carlos looked to his sister with a straight face and nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry it came to this." Carol said.

Carol reached into Carlos' bag and pulled out his MP3 player, tossing it down the hall. Carlos, not wanting his MP3 player damaged, immediately ran after it, gingerly catching it in his hand.

Having moved Carlos, Carol quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. Carlos had a look of dismay upon seeing his sister's disobedience, beginning to try to stop her, but became just as curious as her upon entering the room.

With the forbidden room finally open to the two children, Carol and Carlos stepped inside, beginning to explore the old room of Rudy Tabootie.


	4. Chapter 3: The Room

**CHAPTER 3: THE ROOM**

After spending several long hours stuck in a car, Carol and Carlos Sanchez finally arrived at their new home, moving from their mother's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts, to Plainville, Minnesota. The two children knew very little about the new home they were stepping into, only that this home was in a town in the middle of nowhere, leaving them in a city with very little to do.

Upon arriving in the house, however, Carol and Carlos discovered a dark secret not only about the house, but about their mother as well. Years ago, their mother once had a friend by the name of Rudy Tabootie, and this friend was said to be trapped in a world made entirely of chalk. With the door to Rudy's room opened for the first time in over 15 years, the two curious children walked inside, hoping to locate some way of finding the world of chalk, in turn finding Rudy Tabootie.

Looking about the room, however, Carol and Carlos were overwhelmed by the sheer look of the room, no one having set foot in it for 15 years. With many technological and sociological advances in the world, the room was a living time capsule of the mid 2000s, a time before smartphones and when the internet was still finding its sea legs.

In this room that once belonged to this young boy, things looked very different than the children were accustomed to. Rather than modern accommodations like a television, a computer, game consoles, or anything of the such; this room contained simpler things, like a desk littered with various unfinished drawings, several art posters, and, of course, a chalkboard. As the world that this boy was allegedly trapped in was made of chalk, it made the most sense to head straight for the chalkboard to investigate.

Carol began inspecting every part of the chalkboard, looking for some way to open a door to the world of chalk. Carlos, having far better eyes than his Neurotypical sister, inspected the chalkboard from afar, scanning each and every detail of the board to formulate his own ideas on how to reach the strange world of chalk.

"Okay, Carlos, if there was a world made of chalk, how would you get there?" Carol asked.

Carlos pointed to the chalkboard.

"Well, obviously it'd have to do something with the chalkboard, but how'd you get there?" Carol asked.

Carlos reached out his hand, requesting something be put in it. Carol, mistaking his gesture as a request for a pencil, did not take his request too seriously.

"Really? You want to draw _now_? What about finding _Mama_'s friend-" Carol began to ask.

Carlos gave a frustrated grunt and shook his still-open hand again, insistent on having his request filled. Carol, noticing that Carlos was looking at the chalkboard as he made his request, understood what he was truly asking for.

"Oh, you mean you want chalk, of course! Right, makes sense." Carol said.

Looking for a piece of chalk to use, Carol began searching all around the room, hoping to find a piece of chalk to give to Carlos to help find the missing Rudy Tabootie. Underneath all the cluttered items that laid about the room, finding a piece of chalk was not an easy task, even being in a room owned by someone who primarily drew with chalk.

After a great deal of searching underneath several toys and drawings, however, Carol managed to find a piece of chalk laying underneath an unfinished drawing, placing the piece of chalk in Carlos' hand. With the chalk placed in his hand, Carlos immediately headed to the chalkboard, beginning to draw a sketch onto it.

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't really seen a chalkboard in a long time. I remember when I was 3, there was one in school, but they eventually got rid of it and replaced it with computers." Carol said.

Carlos paid no real mind to his sister's commentary, continuing his sketch on the chalkboard.

"So, what are you drawing, anyway?" Carol asked.

Just as Carol asked her question, Carlos completed the finishing touches on his drawing, showing the completed sketch to be a door. Carlos, being the talented artist that he was, gave the door as much detail as possible, making it as much like a real door as he could.

"A door? Well, I guess that makes sense, but why couldn't you just draw a rectangle with a circle for a doorknob?" Carol asked.

Taking a piece of paper and pencil from the desk with him, Carlos walked to the door to the room and drew Carol's simplistic door design, holding the drawing next to the door. Trying to explain his idea, ran his fingers over the ridges of the wood of the door, then the drawn door, showing how the details differed greatly.

"So, you're saying that the more 'real' the door looks, the more likely it'll work?" Carol asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Well, I guess that couldn't hurt anything. Let's give it a try." Carol said.

The two children headed back to the chalkboard, looking at the door drawing, trying to figure out what to do next.

Carol, seeking the obvious solution, tried to reach out for the doorknob, but was unable to grasp it, as it was on a two-dimensional platform.

Carlos, trying for a more artistic solution, drew a third dimension to the door, but found that his solution did nothing either.

Carol, going for perhaps the most cliche of solutions, attempted to use the magic words to try to open the door.

"Open sesame!" Carol said.

Carlos, not impressed with his sister's idea, gave her an unamused look.

"What? It was worth a try." Carol said.

Carlos shook his head in annoyance.

"Okay, maybe it's not that simple. Let's try looking around the room, maybe he left some kind of clues or ways to get there." Carol suggested.

Finding more confidence in Carol's new suggestion, the two children began searching the room for any notes or clues on how to reach the world of chalk, ensuring to check every last bit of the room for a way to the strange chalk world.

Despite the numerous items left behind by Rudy Tabootie; his clothes, his art, his toys, and other various belongings, neither of the two could locate anything that could provide them with a way to the strange world of chalk.

"I don't get it, if somebody went in and out of a world made out of chalk, you'd think he'd keep some kind of record. Why isn't there anything like that here?" Carol asked.

Carlos, seeking out any sort of clues to reach the chalk world, found himself to be more in luck than his sister. Laying underneath a pile of sketches and unfinished comic pages, There laid a handmade book titled 'Rudy Tabootie's Survival Guide to ChalkZone'. Taking the book in hand, Carlos headed to his sister, sharing his finding.

"'Rudy Tabootie's Survival Guide to ChalkZone'? So, this weird chalk world is called ChalkZone? That's a start." Carol said.

The two siblings opened the book and began reading the contents, hoping to find more clues to reach the world known as ChalkZone. Reading through the pages thoroughly, Carol and Carlos made sure to catch every detail they could to find something to lead them to ChalkZone.

Carlos, catching eye of a helpful detail almost instantly, pointed to a line in the book, revealing something to guide the two to ChalkZone.

_Not any kind of chalk can open a portal to ChalkZone. You need a piece of magic chalk. I found one by pure accident when I first discovered ChalkZone, but you can get one in the Magic Chalk Mine, so long as you ask Biclops nicely_. The line read.

"Okay, so where are we supposed to get a piece of magic chalk in the real world, and what makes it different from regular chalk? Does it say?" Carol asked.

Carlos read through several pages carefully, but found no clues telling where the two could locate a piece of magic chalk in the real world. Unable to find anything useful, Carlos shook his head to answer his sister's question.

"So, basically, we have no way in. Great." Carol said.

Carlos gave an inquisitive gesture, wanting to know what to do next.

"Well, _Mama_'s going to be home in a few hours, we've still got plenty of time to search about this 'magic chalk' stuff. For now, let's just leave the room alone and lock it back up so _Mama_ doesn't know we were in here." Carol said.

Temporarily pausing their investigation into the world of ChalkZone, Carol and Carlos exited the room, locking it behind them to cover their tracks.

"Carlos, has your tablet finished charging yet?" Carol asked.

With Carol following him, Carlos headed downstairs to check on his tablet, seeing if it had finally finished charging after its battery had died during the car trip. With the two children rushing down the stairs, Joe Tabootie called after the two, hoping to see if their curiosities were satisfied.

"So, did you find what you were-" Joe began to ask.

"Not now, Mr. Tabootie, we've got to find out how to get some magic chalk!" Carol called.

After hearing Carol's words, Joe began to rethink his decision, wondering if letting the two in the room was truly the best idea.

The two children, however, shared no such concerns, only wishing to find out how to reach ChalkZone. As soon as Carol and Carlos headed to the foyer, Carlos turned on his tablet to see if it had fully charged yet. Upon activating the tablet, Carlos found that it was once again working, ready again for use.

"Well, then, let's do a little research about this magic chalk and see what we can find." Carol said.

* * *

Ever since its purchase by Buckley Lloyd, Membrane Laboratories has found its business expanding exponentially under his direction. Using applied sciences to drive technology past its plateau and push the envelope as far as they can go, the scientists and researchers of Membrane Laboratories have left a mark on the world in a way that not even the most brilliant minds of the world could have foreseen.

With a new research center opening up in Hastings, just a few miles outside of Plainville, numerous scientific minds eagerly flocked to seek out jobs with the company, and the company anxiously awaited the numerous young, sharp minds to help them advance the world into the next decade with a new generation of technological advances to build a better world.

Among one of the many minds seeking a good job is Penelope Sanchez, a woman of science since the days of her youth, not only seeking a job to put her own talents to use, but also to provide a good upbringing for her family. Sitting across from a hardened interviewer aiming to weed out anyone not useful to the company, Penelope anxiously awaited the interviewer to ask her first question, watching her read over her resume.

"So, Mrs. Penelope Sanchez, I've seen some of your career, including your few years with companies like VladCo, tell me, why do you want to work for us?" The interviewer asked.

"I've seen some of the research your people have put out on engineering and military technology, it was all brilliant, and I want to be a part of the team that puts together things like that." Penelope answered.

"I see. Well, I also see that you previously resided in Boston, where we also have a facility. Is there something about this location that strikes you as different?"

"An old friend of mine recently retired and sold his house to me. Since this laboratory was opening up, it seemed to fit just right."

"Oh, alright, congratulations to your friend. It says here on your resume that you currently are raising two children, but you are not married, correct?"

"I was married, but we divorced. It... It was a really long story, I'd rather not go into that. Let's just say that one of our children is Autistic, and he didn't want to... Well, I think you get the point."

"Yes, I understand, I'm sorry for that. Those on the Spectrum can be quite needy at times, but they are quite brilliant. Many of our own researchers here are Autistic themselves, as a matter of fact."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. Individuals on the Spectrum, being more logic-based and focused in their areas of interest than non-Autistics, outperform their peers in many other areas. Rumor has it that even some of the greatest scientific minds like Albert Einstein and Nikolai Technus were Autistic themselves."

"Yes, I've heard that before."

"Anyways, I do believe that we might have a place for you on our team. It'll take a bit more time to finish all the paperwork, but we'll be ready for you soon enough. Report back in a week and we'll formally get you started."

"Okay, great. Thank you."

"Of course, Mrs. Sanchez. We're looking forward to having you on our team."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the newly-purchased home of the Sanchez family, Carol and Carlos continued their research over the internet for the magic chalk, hoping to find what made this chalk different from regular chalk, and how to obtain or make it.

Unfortunately, as magic chalk was only once known about by two children many years ago, there have been no reports or mentions of any magic chalk, and, as such, the two have found no luck on getting any information on this magic chalk.

"I don't get it, Carlos, we haven't found anything. You'd think if somebody found magic chalk, they'd talk about it somewhere. Why can't we find anything?" Carol asked.

Carlos closed the internet app on his tablet and pulled up a speech app, allowing him to have a better communication device with his sister.

"_People don't talk about it?_" Carlos typed.

"Why wouldn't they? Wouldn't you?" Carol asked.

"_Government take chalk away?_"

"Oh, you mean they would try to use it for themselves, like in the movies?"

"_Yes_."

"You're right, but that also means we can't find the chalk through the internet. We'll have to find some other way."

After letting the kids continue their search for some time, Joe Tabootie finally entered the room to speak to them again, giving a slight knock on the wall to make his presence known.

"Uh, kids? Could I talk to you for a moment?" Joe asked.

"Sure, Mr. Tabootie. We're still searching on how to find the magic chalk, but we can't find anything yet. You wouldn't know where to find some?" Carol asked.

"See, listen, kids, I don't think you understand. There isn't a world made of chalk. I thought you would understand that if you went in his room."

"But Rudy wrote about the chalk world in his book!"

"Rudy wrote a lot of fantastic stories. The chalk world was just one of them, I'm sure. Your mother associated what happened with that chalk world because she couldn't deal with what really happened to him."

"Well, if he's not in the chalk world, then, where is he?"

"We don't know, and we might never know. It's not a happy answer, I know, but the world's not always a happy place."

"But this is a chance to find Rudy so _Mama_ won't be so sad, and you can see your son again! Don't you want to see your son again?"

"Believe me, Carol, nothing would make me happier than that, but-"

"Then why won't you let us help?"

"Because the chalk world's not real! It doesn't exist! And... And the fact that you won't stop talking about it doesn't make it any more real... or bring my son back."

After hearing Joe Tabootie yell after trying to reason with him, a brief moment of silence fell to the room, with Joe trying to find his composure again.

"I understand you're just trying to help, I really do, but you're doing more harm than good. Hearing you talk like you can bring him back, it... It just hurts to hear you say that. Please, for my sake and your mothers', please let it go. You've got a nice home and a good future in this city, please don't waste it chasing ghosts. I did that for the past 15 years of my life, and it got me nowhere." Joe said.

Finally succumbing to Joe's arguments, Carol agreed to let go of her goal of finding Rudy Tabootie and ChalkZone, giving a slight nod.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Mr. Tabootie. I just really wanted to help." Carol said.

"It's fine, Carol, and it's good that you just wanted to help. The world could use a little more compassion. Now, how about we forget about this and play a board game?" Joe asked.

"Sure, a board game sounds nice. Carlos, are you in?"

Not needing his tablet to answer a simple question, Carlos gave a nod.

"Alright, well, it's been a while since I've touched the board games, so I may be a bit rusty. Let's go see what we have, shall we?" Joe asked.

Ready to play some board games to pass the time, Joe and the kids went to the closet containing the board games, selecting a few to go through. Despite Carol agreeing not to discuss Rudy or ChalkZone any longer, Carlos was not convinced with Joe's arguements, still planning his own way to obtain magic chalk and reach ChalkZone.

* * *

With several hours passed playing _Candy World_, _Ker-Ploop_, _RatTrap_, _Very Hungry Hippos_, the three moved onto a game of _Django_, a game involving pulling bricks out of a tower without allowing it to fall over.

After an intense number of minutes were spent trying to prevent the tower from collapsing, the breaking point of the game finally came close. Carol, carefully feeling out for any loose bricks, tried her best not to collapse the tower and lose the game.

"We've already pulled out 23 blocks, Carol, you're getting real close to getting out." Joe teased.

"You just watch, Mr. Tabootie, I'm not out yet." Carol said.

Carol carefully selected a loose block from the tower, beginning to slowly pull it out. Despite carefully selecting a loose brick from the tower, Carol could feel the tower beginning to wobble and sway, causing her to temporarily stop to prevent it from shaking further.

After letting the tower settle for a moment, Carol began to slowly start pulling the brick out again, having more luck this time around. Unfortunately, after removing the brick, the tower came to a collapse, leaving her as the loser of the game.

"Aw, come on! That was clearly loose! How did it all fall?" Carol asked.

"Well, you did your best, Carol, and we all had fun, that's what counts." Joe said.

"Yeah, you're right. But it's still a little frustrating, even if it's a game."

As the game of _Django_ came to an end, Penelope walked into the door, having finally finished all of her errands. Having seen her children all having fun with Joe, Penelope's troubles began to lighten themselves as making her children happy was one thing that made her day better.

"Well, kids, I see you and Mr. Tabootie were having fun." Penelope said.

"Yeah, _Mama_, Mr. Tabootie's lots of fun." Carol said.

"Hey, Penny, everything go okay?" Joe asked.

"Just fine, Joe, thank you very much. I should be starting work within a week." Penelope said.

"Great! Glad to hear."

Stepping inside the house and closing the door behind her, Penelope brought in her several items, along with dinner for herself and the kids: a fine, exquisite, meal from the fast food establishment known as Good Burger, a place to eat for refined individuals.

"I didn't have time to get any groceries today, so I brought home some Good Burger for everyone." Penelope said.

Carol and Carlos, hungry after hours of play, immediately rushed to get their food, ready to chow down on their dinner. Penelope, acting as fast as she could to meet up with the hungry mouths of her children, tried to pull out the food as quick as she could.

"For you, Carol, I have a Good Burger with ketchup, and nothing but, just how you like it." Penelope said.

Penelope handed Carol her burger, who hungrily began chowing down on it.

"Thank you, _Mama_." Carol said.

"For you, Carlos, just as you always request..." Penelope began to say.

Penelope pulled out a large hamburger loaded with numerous different toppings, with Carlos' mouth beginning to water at the sight of the burger.

"...one double Good Burger with ketchup, mustard, chipotle mayonnaise, hot sauce, lettuce, pickles, onions, jalapenos, and pepperjack cheese, but not tomato, just as the little fire-breather likes it." Penelope finished.

More than eager to bite into his spicy hamburger, Carlos took his sandwich and began chowing down on the contents, the numerous spicy toppings stimulating his hyposensitive sense of taste.

"And for you, Mr. Tabootie, I didn't quite know what you wanted, so I had them put all their toppings on the side, and I picked out as many different sugary items to add, since I remembered how much you liked mixing meats with sweets." Penelope said.

"Oh, thank you, Penny, that's very thoughtful of you. I'm afraid I can't quite eat any of those sweets anymore, but I am looking forward to a burger." Joe said.

Joe and Penelope began eating their own hamburgers, beginning to talk about the hours that passed between the two.

"So, starting work within a week, that should be fun." Joe said.

"Yep, looks like things are gonna be alright here. The kids didn't give you much trouble, did they?" Penelope asked.

"Nope, no trouble at all. We all had lots of fun together. Carlos beat us three times at _Very Hungry Hippos_. That boy's got a lot of energy."

"He sure does when he wants to."

After finishing their burgers, Penelope began to inquire about something that she was hoping she would not have to ask about, but wanted to make sure would not come back to haunt her.

"They didn't ask about Rudy, did they?" Penelope asked.

Not wanting to completely reveal what happened in her absence, Joe found himself slow to reply, thinking of the best way to share what happened.

"They got curious, but, after I talked to them for a minute, they put it to rest." Joe said.

"What did you tell them?" Penelope asked.

"I told them that... that you didn't know what happened, and, even though we all miss him, we've learned to accept that he was gone."

"And it worked?"

"Well, they were more than eager to keep playing some games, so it seemed to."

"That's good. Thank you for watching them, Joe."

"No problem at all, it was great seeing you again, too. So, how much do I owe you for the burger?"

"Nothing at all, consider it my treat."

"Oh, come on, now, Penny, I'm not one for charity, I can pay for my own food."

"You've done so much for me already. Consider it a gift to you for everything you've done."

"Well... okay, if you insist. In any case, I'd better be going now."

"Right, wouldn't want to keep you any longer."

Penelope and Joe shared one last hug, bidding each other their goodbyes for a long while.

"Thank you again, Joe, for everything you've done." Penelope said.

"Think nothing of it, Penny. You and Rudy were close when you were so young, that practically makes you family to me." Joe said.

Joe began to step out of his house for the last time, leaving it to Penelope and her family. Before finally leaving, Joe turned to Penny to bid one last piece of advice.

"Just... Just please do this one thing for me, Penny... Don't let the past get to you. Your kids have a future, and they deserve to have a good one. Don't keep running. Face it with open arms, like I should've." Joe said.

"I... I'll try." Penelope said.

"Goodbye, Penny."

"Goodbye, Joe."

After bidding their goodbyes, Joe began to make his way to the retirement home, hoping to wait out the last years of his life in peace from his pained past. Penelope, having her own past in this home, looked to try to approach it with a brighter outlook, not just for the sake of her children, but for the sake of herself.

* * *

Later on, as nighttime came to Plainville, bedtime also came for the two children, leaving Penelope with the duty of tucking the two into bed. Putting the two in inflatable beds on the floor, Penelope began to give Carol and Carlos their blankets, allowing the two to get to sleep.

"_Mama_, do we really have to go to bed now? We could still play a game." Carol said.

"Not tonight, Carolina. You two have school tomorrow, and I don't want either of you too tired to focus." Penelope said.

Before going to bed, Carlos played a few games on his tablet, giving him enough stimulation to keep him calm. Penelope, needing her son to head to bed, came to retrieve the tablet and put it back on its charger.

"Carlos, I need you to go to bed now. Is there something you need to say or ask me before I put the tablet away?" Penelope asked.

Carlos pulled up his speech app, selecting his last sentence for the night.

"_I want Daddy_." Carlos typed.

Penelope, despite having had this discussion with her children once already, and more times with Carlos after, was still not ready to discuss this topic again.

"Carlos, honey, we've been over this. Daddy's not coming back. He left. He doesn't want anything to do with us." Penelope said.

"_Why?_" Carlos typed.

"He... He just doesn't. He's not the person you thought he was, or I thought he was. I'm sorry."

"_My fault?_"

"No, no, no, no, no. It's not your fault at all, Carlos. It's his fault, and only his. Do you understand?"

"_I miss Daddy_."

"I know you do, baby, I know you do. I'm so sorry."

Penelope gave Carlos a tight hug, hoping to provide him with enough love to replace the hole left in his heart by his father leaving. Despite how much love she could supply, however, it seems that it was not quite enough for Carlos.

After tucking her two children in bed, Penelope turned off the lights to the room, leaving Carol and Carlos to head to sleep.

"Good night, Carolina. Good night, Carlos." Penelope said.

"_Carol_, _Mama_." Carol said.

Penelope left the room and closed the door, leaving the two children to fall asleep, heading to her own bedroom to go to bed.

As soon as his sensitive hearing detected that his mother was long gone from their room, Carlos pulled out his comic trade paperback and a flashlight, beginning to read further into the adventures into the world of _Vampire Cannibals_.

* * *

_ Good evening, Boils and Ghouls, welcome to the fine town of Piscataway, New Jersey. Founded in 1666, this small town was home to a group of holy men, the Quakers and the Baptists. They came seeking a home of their own away from the Puritans, seeking to worship their God in their own ways._

_ It would've been a such a good home for these people, had they chosen their timing better, for that year bore the number of the Devil himself, 666. By creating their small town on the year of the Devil, these holy men opened way for all creatures of Hell to feast in their town._

_ Enter the Vampire Cannibals, the bloodsucking sons of Satan, continuing their 350-year long bloodhunt as they have always done._

_ You may be asking yourself, 'Do these Vampire Cannibals eat their victims, or each other'? WE DARE YOU TO READ AND FIND OUT!_

Key Comics presents...

_Vampire Cannibals of Piscataway, New Jersey #18: Enter Blake Staker, Vampire Killer!_

Written by Wolf Marvin

Cole Genie - Pencils

Inks and Colors - Tommy Wrist

Letterer - Jack Bonanza

Bill Buck - Editor

_In the city of Piscataway, New Jersey, Vampires roam the streets as commonly as rats or bugs, and, as such, cause a problem for the human population. Despite the threat of their presence, however, this threat goes largely unnoticed or ignored. With the legend of the Vampyre being reduced to tales of romance and teenage novellas, none take the threat of a bloodsucking creature of the night seriously anymore._

_ This all changed, however, with the death of one particular woman named Fiona Staker. The last anyone had seen of her, she was going on a date with a handsome stranger named Joseph. The next anyone had seen of her, she was drained of all her blood with her heart removed._

_ While the living dead usually stick to victims who would not be remembered, only be obituaries and morgues, one vampire made a mistake with this victim. This young woman had a brother by the name of Blake. Despite the two having a rocky relationship as sisters, the last thing Blake wanted to see was his sister without her blood or a heart._

_ With the law enforcement doing nothing to help him and Fiona unavenged, Blake took all his money and resources and found a new devotion: hunting and killing every last Vampire until none remained on the Earth._

_ Now, readers, enter... Blake, THE VAMPIRE KILLER!_

_Roaming down the streets with a blood bag in one hand and a wooden stake in another, Blake Staker seeks out his first victim among the undead, hoping to avenge his sister one dead Vampire at a time._

_ With the blood bag open and the smell of the blood stenching the air with its decay, Blake blocks out the smell, pushing himself on his hunt._

_ After several agonizing minutes of anxiously awaiting his prey to come, a gust in the wind flowed through his jacket, giving him a hint that his prey was nearing. Grasping the stake in his hand, Blake awaited the Vampire to make its move, ready to send the bloodsucker of Satan back to the Hell which it came from._

_ Feeling the wind begin to chill around him, Blake spun around with a kick, knocking the sneaking vampire to his back. With his prey on its back, Blake readied the stake in his hand, ready to end the life of the Vampire._

_ "What? How did you-" The Vampire began to ask._

_ "I know what you are, Vampire. It was your kind that took the life of my sister. I am looking for the Vampire known as Joseph. Take me to him, and I may spare your life." Blake said._

_ "How very arrogant of you, mortal. It is not you who decides who lives or dies, it is I!"_

_ The vampire, not ready to let its undeath come to an end, disappeared into a haze of mist, leaving Blake unable to locate it. Keeping his wits about him, Blake carefully studies the area around him, not ready to turn from the predator into the prey._

_ Feeling the air turn cold around him again, Blake felt the Vampire begin to attack him from behind, jumping down from the air to land on him. Before the Vampire could sink its teeth into him, Blake threw his stake towards the Vampire, aiming for its heart. Carefully dodging the stake, the Vampire began to fly upwards into the sky, its hollow bones granting it flight on the air._

_ Flying up towards the moon, the Vampire looked down upon its prey, seeking the best way to attack its target. As his approaches from the back were more than expected of this Vampire hunter, this Vampire tried an approach from the front, hoping to simply overpower its target. Flying from the sky straight towards its prey, the Vampire launched himself towards Blake like a human bullet, ready to overpower him._

_ Blake, not ready to become the next meal of a Vampire, quickly searched for his stake again, needing to arm himself against the undead bloodsucker. With the dark of the night making the alleyway dimly lit, the stake was out of his sight and out of his reach, leaving him disarmed against the Vampire._

_ As the Vampire neared and neared its approach towards its prey, Blake hurried and hurried his search for his stake, needing his weapon against the undead. After several shortening seconds began to pass and pass with the Vampire nearing and nearing, Blake's search for his weapon continued on, needing to destroy the undead bloodsucker before it destroyed him._

_ Finally, after a long, tense search, Blake finally found his stake, readying it in hand for the coming threat. Before the Vampire could react to the weapon being found, the Vampire launched itself straight towards Blake, with Blake driving his stake straight into the Vampire's chest at the same time._

_ With the stake nearly destroying it within that instant, the Vampire, unable to withstand the pain of the White Oak poisoning his body. Falling to his knees, the Vampire found himself at the mercy of the Vampire Killer named Blake._

_ "I will only ask you this once, bloodsucker. Where is the Vampire named Joseph? Where is the Vampire who killed my sister?" Blake asked._

_ "Even I cannot answer that. There are dozens of us in Piscataway alone, and our numbers of prey range in the hundreds. You would have to kill us all if you truly wanted revenge." The Vampire said._

_ "Fine by me. Go to Hell, bloodsucker."_

_ "Fine, but I'll be seeing you and your precious sister there."_

_ Blake drove the stake further into the heart of the Vampire, ending its undeath and putting an end to its days of preying on innocent human victims for food. With the wooden stake destroying the Vampire, its body began to crumble into dust, leaving no evidence of its existence._

_ Despite having put an end to the bloodsucker of Satan that had ended so many lives and torn apart so many families, Blake does not feel any gratification from his act. Even though the Vampire was destroyed and no more lives will perish due to it, his act has not brought back his sister, nor will killing any more do so._

_ The pain and the loss sting like a stake in his own heart, just as the Vampire itself felt on its last hours, but this does not stop Blake. He knows that his mission is bigger than his own pain, and he must use that pain to drive him on further, so that none others may feel the pain that he suffers._

_ With the pain driving him further and his revenge reminding him of his mission, Blake set out into the night, ready to continue his sacred mission._

_ ...As soon as he makes some more stakes first, he thinks._

THE END

* * *

With his issue finished, Carlos set his comic away and set himself under the covers of his weighted blanket, beginning to finally fall asleep and prepare himself for a new day tomorrow.

In the master bedroom, after finishing her nightly rituals of hygiene and dressing for bed, Penelope began to settle herself into bed, ready to rest off a busy day. Even though she handled enough troubles for the day to put her to fatigue, Penelope still was not quite able to have the ghost of Rudy leave her, feeling a dark cloud float over her head.

Despite how much tossing and turning she did, how tightly she hugged her pillow, nothing would quite help her. After having to deal with a messy divorce with her husband, someone she fled to try to forget her own past, she was stuck in the one place that left her to deal with her own past.

The pain and the loss drive into her heart, and she cries, wishing all the pain and suffering would go away. She knows it will not, but that does not change her wishes. She thinks about ending it all, but, as she contemplates, she still remembers.

Remembering the two young children that loved her and she loved, Penelope used that love to keep her going on, providing a better life for two young people whose lives were just beginning. Keeping this in mind, Penelope finally starts to get some sleep.

...As soon as she makes a trip to the restroom, she thinks.


	5. Chapter 4: Carlos' Got The Chalk

**CHAPTER 4: CARLOS' GOT THE CHALK**

As a new day arrived in the city of Plainville, so did the first day of school for Carol and Carlos. After arising from their beds and finishing their morning routines, the two children began to pack up their things and step into their mother's car, beginning their drive to Plainville Elementary School.

With Penelope dropping her two beloved children in front of the school, she wished the two a good day, and good luck. Carol and Carlos, nervous about the challenge of facing a new school with new people, anxiously walked into the school, heading to their first classes. Beginning their first school days, Carol escorted her brother to the 3rd grade class, and headed to the 4th grade class, temporarily separating the two for their school days.

As the many and long, boring hours of the day passed, the young children continuing to be constantly bombarded with lecture after lecture by their numerous teachers, each going on and on about several topics ranging from Language Arts to Mathematics to World History. After many hours of these boring talks began to linger on and on to all of these young children, the school bell finally gave a ring, bringing the students of Plainville Elementary School to their lunch hour, all spending their lunch hour outside at the playground.

Carlos, as always, sat alone, picked a quiet spot to read his comic books. Carol, hoping to find a spot of her own as well, also carefully seated herself to keep an eye on her brother, insuring that no one bothered him or he was in any danger.

While Carol began texting her friends yet again, a girl around her age approached her and got her attention, hoping to make friends with her. Despite being skeptical about new friends, Carol kept up a friendly demeanor all the same.

"Hey, there. You're new here, right?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am." Carol said.

"What's your name?"

"It's Carolina, but I go by 'Carol'."

"What, 'Carol' is your nickname?"

"Yeah. I don't really like going by 'Carolina'. What's your name?"

"I'm Molly. Any particular reason you go by Carol?"

"My friends would all call me 'Carol' back in Boston. It was just something they did, and that's just how people knew me. My _Mama_ moved us here so she could find work."

"Wow, Boston, huh? That's a long drive."

"You have no idea. It's a good thing my brother didn't make it more annoying."

"Oh, yeah. Boys can be rough during road trips. One time, on a vacation to Wizzly World, our taxi got caught up in a huge traffic jam, and my cousin had to pee really badly. There weren't any bathrooms, so he grabbed an empty cup, whipped his thing out, and went in the cup right there."

"He did?!"

"Yeah, and then he had the nerve to ask me to hold the cup until we got there."

"Ew!"

"I know, right? Boys can be so gross."

"Well, not all boys. My brother doesn't do anything but what you're seeing him do right about now: reading comics. That, and drawing, of course."

In his nice, quiet, solitary spot, Carlos proved that he was doing just as his sister described: reading all alone in a spot to himself. Moving onto the last chapter of his comic book, Carlos neared the last pages of his trade paperback of _Vampire Cannibals_, reaching the conclusion very soon.

* * *

_Good evening, Boils and Ghouls, welcome to the fine town of Piscataway, New Jersey. Founded in 1666, this small town was home to a group of holy men, the Quakers and the Baptists. They came seeking a home of their own away from the Puritans, seeking to worship their God in their own ways._

_ It would've been a such a good home for these people, had they chosen their timing better, for that year bore the number of the Devil himself, 666. By creating their small town on the year of the Devil, these holy men opened way for all creatures of Hell to feast in their town._

_ Enter the Vampire Cannibals, the bloodsucking sons of Satan, continuing their 350-year long bloodhunt as they have always done._

_ You may be asking yourself, 'Do these Vampire Cannibals eat their victims, or each other'? WE DARE YOU TO READ AND FIND OUT!_

Key Comics presents...

_Vampire Cannibals of Piscataway, New Jersey #25: Blake Staker Ends the Vampire Threat!_

Written by Wolf Marvin

Cole Genie - Pencils

Inks and Colors - Tommy Wrist

Letterer - Jack Bonanza

Bill Buck - Editor

_If someone told you that the city of Piscataway, New Jersey was a breeding ground for Hellish creatures, you'd think they were religious nuts._

_ If someone told you that Vampires existed in this city, you'd think that someone was crazy._

_ If someone told you that Vampires killed your sister, you wouldn't believe them, and you'd probably be a little angry._

_ For one man, however, this is the truth, and this is his life. This is Blake Staker, and he kills Vampires. Well, Vampires are already dead, but the important thing is that he makes sure they won't kill you._

_ Ever since his sister was sucked dry by a bloodsucker of Satan, and her heart ripped out, Blake Staker has devoted his life to destroying all Vampires in the city of Pistcataway, New Jersey, with the intent of avenging his sister and making sure that no one else shares her fate._

_ After weeks of hunting, and dozens of wooden stakes driven into the nonbeating hearts of the living dead, Blake Staker has made the city of Piscataway a safer city for the mortal humans living in peace. The one person that he has not brought peace to, however, is himself._

_ Despite having sent dozens and dozens of Satan's bloodsucking children back to the pits of Hell, there is still one that he has not yet ended. That last Vampire is the very one that took the life of his beloved sister, Fiona. After taking the afterlives of Vampire after Vampire, Blake Staker has finally located the one who killed his sister, the Vampire known as Joseph._

_ Stepping inside a derilict warehouse, Blake readied a stake in each of his hands, ready to finish his quest and avenge his sister's death. Heading inside the dark, derelict building, Blake readied himself for his next hunt, ready to destroy the last bloodsucker of Satan and finish his mission._

_ Despite being ready to finally avenge the death of his sister, Blake was not quite sure what to think of his final mission. While he will have finally ended the Vampire threat plaguing the city of Piscataway, it will not bring his sister back to life. Not to mention, without any more Vampires to kill, he will be left without a mission to complete, without any more purpose to his life._

_ Remembering his mission and his motivation, however, Blake chooses to sweep aside the future and focus on the present, remembering his mission to destroy all Vampires, by any means necessary. Even though the questions he asks himself are large questions in need of answering, the here and now are much more important that anything else._

_ With a whoosh in the wind and a chuckling laughter, Blake knew that the time for thinking was over, and that the hunt had only just begun._

_ "Blake. So you've been looking for me, killing all my brothers and sisters just to find me. I'm quite flattered." Joseph said._

_ "Don't feel too flattered, bloodsucker. I've come to kill you and avenge my sister." Blake replied._

_ "Come, now, Blake, I've killed many sisters and many brothers, what makes you so special among all the rest? Don't you think others have all tried what you're trying right now before?"_

_ "Maybe, but I'm different for one reason."_

_ "Oh, really? What might that reason be, pray tell?"_

_ "Because I'm the one who's going to actually finish the job."_

_ "Well, congrats, my mortal friend, you're the 10th person in a row to say that exact same line. I suppose, for that, you deserve a little reward."_

_ "Blake?" A female voice asked._

_ Not knowing what trick the vampire was trying this time, Blake turned to face the source of the new, female voice that made her presence known. When he turned to see the new person in the room, however, he was not expecting nor ready to see who this person was._

_ "...Fiona?" Blake asked._

_ "Yes, Blake, it's me. I'm right here." Fiona said._

_ "But... But how are you here?! You're dead, I saw your body-"_

_ "Joseph killed me, sure, but I came back. He gave me the gift of eternal life."_

_ Out of the corner of Fiona's mouth, Blake noticed a fang begin to protrude, revealing that Joseph had not only killed his sister, but turned her into something that he hated dearly._

_ "No... No, no! Not you! How could this have happened?!" Blake said._

_ "Don't fear, my brother. I'm a Vampire now. I've hunted and killed many, and I've found it quite enjoyable. Besides, seeing as you love to kill Vampires, I'm sure you'll find hunting and killing humans just as fun, too." Fiona said._

_ "No, Fiona, no! I refuse to believe this! You can't be! You're my sister!"_

_ "Not anymore."_

_ After giving a hiss and a snarl, Fiona began to make her attack towards her former brother, aiming to turn him to a Vampire, just like her. Knowing that Blake could not afford this, Blake drove his stake straight into the chest of sister, aiming to release her of the curse of Vampirism._

_ Despite having a wooden stake driven straight to her heart, his sister did not fall as many Vampires had before, leaving Blake standing in confusion and fear._

_ "Such a fool, brother. To kill a Vampire, you must drive a stake into the heart of a Vampire. I no longer have a heart; it now belongs to my master." Fiona said._

_ "She's quite right, Blake. I ate her heart all up, and, now, she serves me, and quite gladly so, I might add." Joseph said._

_ A mist began moving itself through the air, materializing itself behind Blake and laying a hand on his shoulder. As Blake turned to face the formed mist, he saw that the mist had formed back into Joseph, greeting Blake with a smile._

_ "Come, now, Blake, there's no need to fight anymore. Your sister is happy to be with me, and our love is quite strong, even for those of us who have no hearts. Join me, Blake, and, I guarantee you, you will have yourself a high place in my circle. While you may not be the first Vampire killer I have seen in my days on Earth, you are definitely the most talented. Imagine what you can do underneath me." Joseph said._

_ Joseph extended his hand, making his offer to join the undead._

_ "Please. I know you wish your sister back, this is the way. Join me." Joseph said._

_ While Blake did hate the Vampires with all his heart, he did still love his sister, and wanted nothing more than to be with her yet again, finally amending their rocky relationship as siblings. After taking a moment to think, Blake began to fall to his knees, accepting the offer of the Vampire._

_ "Very well. Bite me." Blake said._

_ "Wise decision, Blake." Joseph said._

_ Making good on his request, Joseph began to bite into Blake's neck, drinking some of his blood, but not all of it; just enough to ensure he would turn. Despite the immense pain that coursed through his body, Blake did not struggle nor scream, focusing only on being turned._

_ While Joseph continued his work, however, Blake readied a stake in his hand, aiming to drive it straight into the heart of the Vampire drinking his blood. Fiona, noticing the stake in his hand, tried to warn her master, but found herself too late to do so._

_ Completing his mission, Blake drove his stake into Joseph's heart, bringing an end to his afterlife of murder and feeding on humans. Not expecting to be so easily deceived by this Vampire killer, Joseph fell to his knees, beginning to cough and choke on his own black blood._

_ "What?! How?! How did you- No, I cannot let it end like this, no! You bastard..." Joseph said._

_ With his last words just barely making their way out of him, Joseph began to crumble into dust, finally gone forever from the Earth. Fiona, her ties to eternal life beginning to crumble as Joseph did, began to decay as well._

_ "Blake? What have you done?" Fiona asked._

_ "I set you free, sister. I am sorry, but maybe there's a life after this where we find peace." Blake said._

_ Fiona continued to crumble into dust, embracing her brother as she continued to go. Holding his sister in his arms one last time, Blake watched as Fiona began to crumble into dust, finally putting an end to her afterlife and perhaps giving her some peace._

_ Despite having slain all Vampires in Piscataway, there was still one left. With the bite of Joseph beginning to turn him into a bloodsucker of Satan, Blake knew what he had to do to finish his mission._

_ Walking outside the warehouse, Blake watched as the sun began to rise on the city of Piscataway, bringing a new day to its citizens. After watching the sun rise one last time, Blake took a stake and drove it into his own heart, ending his life before he would become one of the Vampires he so hated._

_ Falling to the ground, Blake died as the sun began to fall on his face for the last time, ending his mission and saving the city from the Vampires._

_ Just before finishing his mission, he was contemplating what would come next in his life. Now, it seems he has received that answer. With his sister dead to undead, and dead again, there was naught left in his life, but for this._

_ This is the story of Blake Staker, and, now, it has ended as it began; with a stake in a heart._

THE END

* * *

After finally finishing the collection of _Vampire Cannibals of Piscataway, New Jersey_, Carlos put away his comic book and began going back to his drawing, aiming to complete it and finish his project inspired by the horror comic that he had followed for some time.

Back at the lunch table, Carol and her new friend Molly watched as Carlos began to finish up his artwork, noting how much detail he was putting into his picture.

"So, what's he drawing now?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't like people looking at his art until it's completely done. He's been working on that one since he started reading that particular comic." Carol replied.

"Oh, yeah? What comic?"

"_Vampire Cannibals of Piscataway, New Jersey._ _Mama_ wasn't too keen on him reading it at first, but finally gave in at how much he wanted it. Ever since, he loved it."

"A vampire comic, huh? I see a lot of boys read those. They said they were really big back in the 70's, and, now, with superheroes from Hillwood and Ocean Shores being really popular now, superhero comics just sort of went away."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Weird how _Danny Phantom_ still stays popular, though."

"I guess it's because he still fights ghosts, which makes it more 'horror-y', I guess. Still, you can't deny that Danny's super cute."

"Danny Phantom from the comics, or Danny Fenton, the guy who made the comics?"

"Well, both have their merits. Fenton's cute, but Phantom has the muscles. I guess I'd have to go with Fenton."

"You do know he has a girlfriend, though, right?"

"Yeah, but I can dream. Still, I guess it's cool that you have a brother who doesn't make a mess, even if he's retarded."

With the last word coming out of Molly's mouth bringing back all too many painful and angering memories for Carol, the seemingly enjoyable bonding between the two girls instantly turned for the worst very quickly.

"What did you just say?" Carol asked.

"Retarded? You know, my mom says that people who just sit by himself in the corner like that were retarded, I figured he was-" Molly began to say.

Before Molly could finish her sentence, Carol landed a sharp punch to Molly's face, knocking her out of her seat and onto the ground, causing all the children in the playground to stop and watch the fight begin, all gasping at the sight before them.

As Molly rubbed her bruised face with a slight cry, Carol immediately approached her and grabbed her off the ground, still not finished letting her anger out.

"Don't you _dare_ call my brother that! Nobody calls him that!" Carol shouted.

"Please, stop, I didn't mean that in a bad way! I just meant if he's different, that's fine, I didn't mean to call him retarded!" Molly pleaded.

"He is _not_ retarded! He's Autistic!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Before the altercation could continue any further, a teacher rushed to the two and separated them, grabbing Carol and pulling her away from Molly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is going on here? Carol, why did you hit Molly?" The teacher asked.

"Molly called my brother retarded!" Carol said.

"I said I was sorry!" Molly said.

"Okay, let's stop for minute. Carol, while Molly might not have been right in saying that, that doesn't give you the right to hit or threaten her. Why would you do that?" The teacher asked.

"Because..." Carol began to say.

Before Carol could say the reasoning behind her attack, Carol turned away and shed a tear, barely able to speak the words herself.

"Because what? What happened?" The teacher asked.

"...Because our dad would always call him that when he wasn't around, and he left us because he didn't want... what he called... 'a retarded son'. That was the last thing he said the last time I saw him." Carol said.

As Carol began to shed some tears over her story, the teacher quickly wiped them away, trying to comfort her as much as she could.

"Carol, I'm sorry your father said those things to your brother, and, believe me, I do want to talk to your mother about this. But just because that happened doesn't mean you can hit people for saying those things to your brother. It's not right. Molly, you can't just call people things like 'retarded' either. It's not nice to make fun of people." The teacher said.

"I wasn't trying to make fun of him. I was just trying to say it was okay that he was... whatever he is." Molly said.

"Carlos happens to be Autistic, and the correct term for him and for people that used to be called 'retarded' is 'disabled', no different that you'd call someone in a wheelchair."

"Well, I'm really, really, sorry."

"So am I. I shouldn't have hit you." Carol said.

Carol and Molly shared an apologetic hug, ending the conflict between the two. As their hug ended, the teacher pulled Carol aside.

"That was good of you to apologize, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you in detention." The teacher said.

"Detention? What for?" Carol asked.

"You still hit someone, and we can't have that, apology or not. Besides, like I said, I still want to talk to your mother about your father. For now, please just come with me."

"Can Carlos come? I still need to watch him."

"I think that's a good idea."

Carol took Carlos' hand and brought him along, with the teacher bringing the two children aside to deal with Carol's attack and the family issues of the Sanchez family.

* * *

After Penelope had arrived to the school's principal's office, she began to talk over several issues with the teachers and principal to work out the affair that unfolded earlier today, hoping to resolve all matters in a peaceful way.

"Is this a recurring problem with your children, Mrs. Sanchez?" The principal asked.

"No, not at all. I mean, she's always been protective of her little brother, but she's never attacked anyone before. What exactly did the girl say to her?" Penelope asked.

"From what we understand, this girl called your son... 'retarded'."

"What?! Why on Earth would anyone say that?"

"We had a talk with the girl, and it seems that this was taught to her by her parents. We've been talking to her about why that's not the right thing to say, but we can see that she didn't mean it in any malicious way, she just thought that was the terminology."

"Well, you should know that I don't take very kindly to my children being harassed by other students."

"The student has apologized to your daughter and son, and it seems that the two girls are still friends, so maybe things are off to a better start than things seem. We've seen your children's' previous academic performances and social lives as you've reported them to us, and I do believe that they're still good kids. While your daughter's actions were not acceptable, they certainly were not without their reasons."

"That still doesn't excuse what she did, and I guarantee that she and I _will_ be talking about this later today."

Meanwhile, in the detention room, Carol and Carlos sat alone in the classroom, awaiting their mother to arrive and Carol bored out of her minds, not having anything to do.

"I don't believe this at all. We both said we were sorry to each other, and they still have to send me to detention? I mean, you still get to draw and read, but I don't have anything." Carol said.

Carlos pulled out his tablet, going straight to his speech app.

"_Rules don't make sense._" Carlos typed.

"They sure don't, not all the time, anyway. I never get grownups at all. What am I supposed to do now?" Carol asked.

Carlos set his tablet away and pulled out his trade paperback of _Vampire Cannibals_, offering it to Carol to read. Carol, not interested in reading Carlos' horror comics, shook her head.

"No, thanks. I'm not into those horror comics you always read." Carol said.

Carlos set his comic away, thinking over another way to give Carol something to do. After looking around the room, Carlos noticed the largest area of attention full of potential: a giant chalkboard. Suggesting that Carol use the chalkboard, Carlos pointed to it and gave a grunt.

"What? No, Carlos, I don't want to draw." Carol said.

Not having conveyed his message, Carlos pulled his tablet back out and began selecting his next sentence.

"_ChalkZone._" Carlos typed.

"Carlos, Mr. Tabootie said there's no ChalkZone." Carol said.

"_You said there was._"

"I was wrong. Besides, we need a magic chalk to get there, supposedly. Do you have any magic chalk?"

Carlos set his tablet away and approached the chalkboard, seeking out some chalk to draw with. After looking to a box on the floor, Carlos found a box of chalk, giving him the tool he needed to gain entranceway to ChalkZone. With the chalk in his hand, Carlos began drawing several doors with each stick of chalk, hoping to find the one magic chalk to lead him to ChalkZone.

"Carlos, give it up. None of those sticks of chalk are going to bring us to that ChalkZone place. It's not real-" Carol began to say.

Before Carol could finish her sentence, the next stick of chalk that Carlos pulled out emitted a sparkling glow, catching the attention of both of the children. Carol, needing to inspect it further, got up from her seat and inspected the chalk, trying to understand why it emitted its strange glow.

"Wow, that's a weird piece of chalk. What kind is it?" Carol asked.

Carlos showed his sister the box of chalk, showing that the brand was called 'White Lightning', not appearing to be any special or particular kind of chalk.

"Did you pull that chalk out of this box?" Carol asked.

Carlos nodded.

"That's weird, none of the other pieces of chalk look like that one. Maybe it's some kind of mistake?" Carol asked.

Although Carol was left wondering about the chalk, Carlos felt some kind of power within the chalk, driving him to create with it. Giving into the urge within him, Carlos began to take the chalk to the chalkboard, preparing to draw another door, seeing if this one would open the way to ChalkZone.

Just before the child could begin to draw a door to ChalkZone, however, Penelope and the principal entered the room, quickly taking their attention away from the board.

"Carol, Carlos, let's go home." Penelope said.

Not wanting to waste any more time in the detention area, Carol immediately grabbed her belongings and began to head straight out the door. Carlos, still not finished with the strange chalk, placed the stick in his pocket, saving it for later.

* * *

After finally arriving back home, Carol and Carlos sat down at the table, Penelope giving the former a reprimanding for her actions of earlier.

"I don't get it, Carolina. The first day of school in a new town, and you punch another girl. Is this your way of saying you don't like this city?" Penelope said.

"What?! No! She called Carlos a mean word, and I didn't like that." Carol said.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit somebody. Even with all the people who were mean to Carlos that you stood up to, you never once hit any of them."

"Well, I- I don't..."

"I know you love your brother, and you want to protect him, but I know you miss your friends, too. This won't put everything back the way it was."

Carol began to succumb to her mother's arguments, realizing that perhaps her own anxiousness about the city was what drove her to more dire defenses of her brother, leading her to rethink her actions.

"I know what it's like to not have a friend there when they were, Carolina, but you need to try. Please try, for me." Penelope said.

"Okay, _Mama_. I'll try. I'm sorry for what I did." Carol said.

"I know, it's okay. For now, you two just stay here and try to get ready for tomorrow. I have to go get some groceries. Go finish your homework and get ready for bed."

As Penelope began to leave to pick up groceries, Carlos pulled out his tablet and began typing his next sentence.

"_Rudy._" Carlos typed.

Upon hearing the name of her lost friend, Penelope stopped in her tracks, going into an instant shock. Seeing her mother in such a state, Carol looked to Carlos in disapproval, blaming him for having put her in the state she was in.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Carol asked.

"Carlos... Where did you hear that name?" Penelope asked.

"_Mr. Tabootie._" Carlos typed.

"Wha- Why did he tell you about him? What did he say?"

"_Rudy's in ChalkZone. I can get him back. I have the chalk._"

"No, no, no, no, Carlos, that's not how it works, I was just scared and confused. I don't know how you heard about ChalkZone, but that's not a real place. My friend is gone, and there's no way for him to come back, do you understand?"

Carlos pulled the magic chalk out of his pocket and showed it to his mother, trying to prove he could bring back Rudy.

"_I can get him back._" Carlos typed.

"No, Carlos, you can't, please stop talking about this-" Penelope began to say.

"_I can get him back._"

"Carlos, please, stop this right now, you can't-"

"_I can get him back_."

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

Starting to become overstimulated from his mother's scream, Carlos dropped his tablet and covered his ears, trying to bring himself down from the loud scream. Penelope, realizing her mistake, backed up to give her son room to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, but I just can't stand to hear that. I know you're just trying to show you can help, but saying things like that can hurt me. I don't like the idea of having hope when there's none. Please, just promise me you won't talk about it anymore. Please." Penelope said.

After hearing his mother's plea to finally drop the affair, Carlos gave a reluctant nod, seemingly agreeing to his mother's request. Wishing to help his mother feel better, Carlos extended his arms out, requesting a hug. Penelope met his request with a tight hug, ending the affair.

"Thank you, Carlos. Now, I have to go handle the groceries. When I get back, I expect both of you to be done with your homework and in bed. Okay?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, _Mama_." Carol said.

Carlos gave a compliant nod.

"Okay, I'll be back later. I'll see you in the morning." Penelope said.

With the affair finally over, Penelope made her way out the door, stepping into her car and making her way to the local grocery store. Just as she finally went out of sight, Carlos immediately grabbed Carol's hand and began dragging her to the door of Rudy Tabootie's room, ready to test his magic chalk.

"Carlos! What are you doing?" Carol asked.

Carlos held up his magic chalk, ready to use it to enter ChalkZone.

"No, Carlos, didn't you hear a word _Mama_ said? Just drop it!" Carol said.

Carlos began to walk around Carol, ignoring her pleas, beginning to walk through the door. Carol, determined to stop her brother, blocked off the door.

"I don't think so. There's no way you're getting past me." Carol said.

Using her own tactics of prior against her, Carlos reached into his sister's pocket and pulled out her cell phone, tossing it down the hall. Carol, not wanting her primary method of talking to her friends damaged, ran after her phone and carefully caught it. With Carol out of his way, Carlos began to walk into the room, heading straight for the chalkboard.

"Using my own mean tactics against me. Note to self, get a protective case." Carol said.

Carol followed Carlos into the room, watching him begin to sketch a door with his new chalk.

"Okay, fine. Go ahead and draw your stupid door. See what happens. You know what's going to happen, Carlos? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You're always so caught up in your plans that you... always... try... to..." Carol stammered.

As Carlos made his moves with his chalk, only beginning his drawing with a rectangle, the rectangle filled in with a pool of light, successfully creating a portal to ChalkZone. With the magic chalk working as it did in the past, Carol's jaw immediately dropped, having witnessed a portal to the alternate world of ChalkZone open.

Carlos peered inside the portal, with Carol looking in as well. Taking view of the landscape that laid out before their eyes, they knew that this was only the beginning.

"Carlos... I don't understand you sometimes, but, when you pull through, you pull through." Carol said.


	6. Chapter 5: In the Zone

**CHAPTER 5: IN THE ZONE**

Having spent most of their lives in the city of Boston, Carol and Carlos were children that never quite grew up bored. The city of Boston is an exciting one; plenty to do, people to meet, and the city itself has a rich history to the very beginnings of the nation.

Two days ago, these same children found themselves thrown into a new city named Plainville, located in the United States of nowhere. No one would ever have heard of this town had you not been there, nothing made it significant, and perhaps it would never make its mark the same way as places like Hillwood or Ocean Shores.

With the discovery of a magic stick of chalk, however, all of that changed completely. After discovering a long-kept secret of their mothers', hearing of a boy trapped in a world called ChalkZone, these two children took interest in finding that boy. Carol lost her faith, but Carlos did not. Upon finding a magical piece of chalk by pure accident and using it on a chalkboard himself, the ChalkZone was once again discovered.

"I knew it! I knew there was a ChalkZone!" Carol shouted.

Carlos, not forgetting Carol's previous skepticism, gave a disapproving look to his sister.

"Okay, okay, so I didn't know it. But we found it!" Carol said.

Carlos held up the magic chalk in his hand, reminding her that he was indeed the one who found ChalkZone.

"Okay, _you_ found it, but it was just dumb luck. I could've found it if I got the chalk first." Carol said.

Carlos pulled out his tablet, beginning to type his next words.

"_Find Rudy._" Carlos typed.

"'Find Rudy'? Now?" Carol asked.

"_Why not now?_"

"Because we have homework, and school tomorrow, and-"

"_Mommy misses Rudy._"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"_Find Rudy, Mommy happy._"

"Yeah, but-"

"_Mommy important._"

Unable to convince Carlos to put their rescue mission off until another time, Carol let out a sigh and gave in to his pleas.

"Okay, you're right. Let's go and get it done as fast as we can." Carol said.

Before Carol could walk through the portal, Carlos stopped her, leaving her questioning his actions.

"_Supplies._" Carlos typed.

"'Supplies'? How long do you think we'll be in there?" Carol asked.

Carlos gave a shrug.

"Well, I guess we'd better really prepare ourselves, then. We'd better get our backpacks." Carol said.

After taking their backpacks and emptying the contents, Carol and Carlos packed as many useful items around the house as they could for their journey; several items of food, rope and tools from their mother's toolbox, their smartphones, and, of course, plenty of chalk from Rudy's room.

With their items packed and ready to go, Carol prepared to step through, but was again stopped by Carlos.

"What now? Don't we have everything?" Carol asked.

Carlos headed to Rudy's desk and took the book titled 'Rudy Tabootie's Survival Guide to ChalkZone', holding it up for Carol to see.

"Oh, I almost forgot that. Good thinking, but are we ready to go now?" Carol asked.

Carlos gave a nod.

"Okay, well, ChalkZone, here we come." Carol said.

Carol and Carlos stepped through the portal, beginning their journey to find Rudy Tabootie, and becoming the first children in 15 years to enter the world of ChalkZone.

* * *

Stepping through the portal, the two children found themselves in a field of grass, the night sky still keeping the area dark. Carol, inspecting the grass around them, took a handful and examined it carefully.

"That's strange. This grass is made of chalk, but it feels like real grass. It even feels moist, like there's some dew on it, but that would mean that the water itself is made of chalk, too, or else it would all get erased. Unless, maybe, it's real water?" Carol pondered.

Carol tasted some of the dew from the grass, checking to see if it was real water. With the taste of the dry, powdery, feeling of dirt beginning to fill her mouth, Carol immediately spit the 'water' out, confirming that it was also made of chalk. While Carol continued her examination of the chalk water, Carlos managed to spot something out of the corner of his hypersentitive eyesight, noticing something in the distance.

"The water's made of chalk, too. Well, at least that's settled, but that also means we can't really eat or drink anything here, unless we want to deal with the taste of chalk in everything we eat. Good thing you thought to bring food and water, Carlos." Carol said.

Taking her by the hand, Carlos brought Carol over to another spot in the field, directing her to a point of interest for the two.

"What? What is it, Carlos?" Carol asked.

Carlos pointed to the area he was looking at earlier, showing it to his sister and revealing that it was a city, giving the two a good place to start looking for Rudy Tabootie.

"A city? We'd better go see it closer up, maybe someone there knows where to find Rudy Tabootie." Carol said.

The two children began to make their way into the city, heading into the first sight of civilization in this strange new world made of chalk. Upon moving past the city limits, finally reaching the city itself, the children finally made it inside the city.

Despite having grown up in the city of Boston, and witnessed the beginning of an era of superheroes, nothing in the real world could have prepared them for what they saw, having been met with more than they were bargaining for.

[Soundtrack Cue: KMFDM - Naïve]

The buildings of the city had exaggerated and ridiculous designs and appearance, defying all known physics and modern architectural standards; all details that one would find in the real world were absent, the world around the two having an appearance of something straight out of a children's coloring book; and the occupants of this town were barely even human, and the majority of them were not even close to fitting that definition.

Heading into a nightclub accompanied by a stick figure was a soda can, which the stick figure was drinking from through a straw; a grizzly bear wearing a baseball cap was driving a pedicab holding a bride and husband cake topper; a giant flamingo walked down the streets, moving over the heads over all beneath it; and all sorts of other bizarre sights flooded the eyes of the children.

As the children just barely managed to comprehend the bizarre and wondrous sights that the city was offering them, Carlos tugged at his sister's arm, reminding her of the task at hand.

"Oh, right, Rudy. I remember. Just- This place is just so really cool." Carol said.

Unable to disagree with his sister's infatuation with the chalk city, Carlos nodded in agreement. Remembering their mission again, Carol and Carlos continued through the city, seeking out someone to ask for help.

Before they could begin to ask others for any help, many of the beings around them began to take notice of the two wandering children. Mistaking the children for Zoners like them, the many citygoers began to inspect and prod and Carol and Carlos, believing them to be detailed drawings.

A sentient acoustic guitar prodded one of its strings in Carol's face, looking on with wonder as it did so. Carol, not taking kindly to the metal wire being poked in her face, brushed it off unhappily.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Carol asked.

"I've never seen a Zoner with as much detail as you before. Who was your creator, some big-name artist?" The guitar asked.

"My creator?"

"That's really detailed hair, what kind of chalk were you drawn with?" A quarter asked.

"What? No, I wasn't-"

"Oh! I bet it was some talented street artist! Who else draws anything with chalk anymore? We haven't seen a new Zoner in years!" A napkin said.

"Excuse me, I am _not_ made of chalk! I am a human!"

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Upon hearing the truth shared by Carol, the surrounding Zoners let out a gasp, immediately stepping back from the two.

"A human?! In ChalkZone?!" A juice box asked.

"But that's not possible! No one's been in ChalkZone since Rudy Tabootie!" A sock said.

"Wait, you know where Rudy Tabootie is? Can you tell us where he is?" Carol asked.

Carol tried to reach out to the nearest Zoner to help her, but the crowd all backed away in fear, all being forbidden to interact with any humans.

"No! Get away!" A wrench shouted.

The Zoners, all avoiding any potential trouble from the two children, fled from the two, seeking out shelter. Carol and Carlos, not understanding the reaction of the Zoners, both looked to each other in confusion.

"Uh, Carlos, did that book say anything about humans not being welcome in ChalkZone?" Carol asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"Well, then, what's the deal?" Carol asked.

Just as Carol asked her question, an air raid siren began to wail in the city, overstimulating Carlos' sensitive ears. Unable to withstand the pain of the loud siren, Carlos covered his ears, with Carol placing her hands atop Carlos' as well in an attempt to help shield his ears.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, I'm sure that siren'll be over soon, I just hope it's not a sign of more trouble!" Carol shouted.

Marching into the city as the siren called out the presence of the two children, a group of soldiers began making their way into the city. Despite the troop having uniforms of olive green suits and gas masks, the soldiers came in many shapes and sizes, but all looked human enough despite their exaggerated features.

Within seconds, the soldiers surrounded the two children, leaving them with no place to escape. With Carol and Carlos surrounded, the siren finally shut off, allowing Carlos' senses to return to normal. Not knowing what their crime was nor what to say to the soldiers, Carol anxiously tried to think of something to say.

"Um... Do any of you know where we can find Rudy Tabootie?" Carol asked.

Rather than answering the question of the child, one soldier pulled out a gun and fired it at the two children, sticking the two with darts. Unlike a dart as one might know in the real world, these darts were constructed with plungers, sticking to the childrens' heads. Upon reaching their targets' heads, both Carol and Carlos began to instantly lose their balance and act very foolish, all under the influence of the darts.

"Uh... Hey, Carlos... You know... This place is really, really, bright, even though it's, like, supposed to be dark out, uh huh huh. Shouldn't it be, like, all the way dark? Uh huh huh, that's not right... It's supposed to be our bedtime..." Carol said.

"Well, looks like the Dumb Darts still work even though we haven't used these things for years. Now what?" One soldier asked.

"Simple. These are humans in ChalkZone, so we take them to the holding cell until the Chalk King until he decides what he wants to do with him. Remember?" Another soldier said.

"Well, now I remember, but it's been a long time since we saw any humans in ChalkZone."

"That's what makes this way more important. Now, you grab the girl, I'll grab the boy."

The two soldiers took their respective prisoners, leaving Carol and Carlos to stupidly laugh as they were being dragged off by the soldiers.

"Oh, goody, are we going for a ride? I love going places! One time, I spent hours in a car with my brother and my _Mama_ while we were moving somewhere... Actually, we already moved there, but, we're, like, here now, so..." Carol ranted.

As Carol continued her inane rants about her car trip, the group of soldiers all let out annoyed sighs at the girl's endless speech.

"Why is it that the Dumb Darts can't make 'em stop talking?" One soldier asked.

"Because they don't care about our problems." Another soldier replied.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

As the soldiers began to drag away the stupefied children, one Zoner in particular caught ear of where the children were being taken, having use for this information.

This Zoner is a sentient phone. While he is very good at making calls, he is also very good at delivering messages that cannot be traced by others. This is especially handy because he happens to be part of an organization known as Calcite.

* * *

Where people like the Chalk King and his soldiers have taken control of ChalkZone in the 15 year absence of Rudy Tabootie, the group known as Calcite has stepped in to stop the oppression of the Zoners.

Placing a call to the secret headquarters of Calcite, the phone delivered his message to another phone, listening out for any calls like such, and relayed the news to his superior, giving them a step ahead in the game.

"Sir, we have reports of two new humans in ChalkZone, and they've both been captured by Chalk Troopers. What should we do?" The phone asked.

"Well, now, humans in ChalkZone. That's something I didn't think would happen for quite some time. But, if we manage to get to them first, it looks like we'll win this war once and for all." The superior said.

"So, what do we do now, sir?"

"With Chalk Troopers in the mix, it looks like we have only one solution. Send in Cobalt 99."

"C- Cobalt 99, sir? Are you sure? He's been known to be troublesome."

"This one has a history with humans in ChalkZone, and a personal sin to rectify. If anyone has the will and the expertise to pull this off, it's him. Place the call."

"...As you wish, sir."

* * *

Miles away from the populated areas of ChalkZone, in the heart of the forest, an Accordion Worm crawled its way across the grassy plains, minding its own business. While it is a small and unsuspecting creature, its crawl makes it give off an accordion musical note, hence its name. With this loud noise giving away its presence, this makes it very susceptible to predators.

One such predator is a Bubblegum Spider, a giant spider with a human face, a pink Marge Simpson-esque beehive haircut, and, rather than shooting webbing to catch its prey, it uses naturally-emitted bubblegum. Its diet usually consists of Buttonflies or other such animals, but, here, it has selected our Accordion Worm as its next meal.

Chewing up a piece of bubblegum and aiming straight for the Accordion Worm, the Bubblegum Spider spat its bubblegum web straight at the worm, snagging the musical invertebrate in its sticky trap. With its mouth salivating, the Bubblegum Spider began to drag the Accordion Worm to its mouth, ready to devour the poor creature.

The Accordion Worm, not ready to be dissolved into empty kilocalories to fuel the body of the Bubblegum Spider, writhed and slithered away as fast as it could, leaving a discordant musical noise in its wake, but to no effect, as the bubblegum was far too strong to be broken off from. Now, it looks like this is the end for this particular wormy instrument.

On the corner of the woods, hiding out in the trees, another figure watched the affair taking place. Watching the struggle and the cries of the worm, the figure began to think back on a previous time in his life; to a regretful choice that he must live with every day.

Seeing the Accordion Worm and its struggle to survive, the figure began to reflect on his own life choices, remembering how he follows Calcite and carries out his orders with efficiency and vengeance; seeing his own devotion as a way of fleeing from his own problems.

After he decided he had seen enough of the Accordion Worm trying to escape, the figure readied his rifle in hand, cocking his weapon and preparing to fire. Squeezing the trigger of his rifle firmly, the figure shot the bubblegum webbing, freeing the Accordion Worm and granting it safety.

While the Accordion Worm had found its freedom, the Bubblegum Spider had lost its meal, quickly seeking to make another one of the being that stole its dinner. The Bubblegum Spider, its frustration and anger driven further by its hunger, rushed to the figure, chewing its bubblegum to trap its target.

The figure, while more than capable of handling the coming threat, did not retaliate immediately. Instead, the figure chose to instead let the spider continue its approach; gambling with his life. With his life seemingly coming near an end, the figure holds onto the rush that overcomes his body. Will this be the end of his life once and for all, or will this Bubblegum Spider become another fallen foe?

With the guilt and regret in his past life choices, the figure begins to contemplate if he should let it come to an end. Perhaps he should stop struggling like the Accordion Worm, and allow his karma to catch up with him, ending his guilt once and for all.

However, while the promise of death is tempting to him, he still remembers his duties to Calcite, and the many Zoners depending on him for freedom from the Chalk King. With this motivation in mind, the figure readied his rifle again, preparing to finish the job he started.

With only seconds before the Bubblegum Spider made its attack, the figure took its rifle in hand, shooting the spider in the head. With the bullet passing through its brains and shattering its skull, the viscous Bubblegum Spider was no more, now lying dead at the figure's feet.

Taking the dead body of the Bubblegum Spider and dragging it to a more secluded spot, the hunter now claims his prize, and making prey out of his would-be predator.

* * *

A few hours later, after a pleasant feast of roasted Bubblegum Spider, the figure replaced his mask, concealing his face from the outside world, hiding it from both the outside world and himself.

After enjoying his freshly-hunted meal, a ringing sound interrupted the silence of the forest, signalling that he was being contacted by Calcite. Taking his communicator in his hand, the figure held it up to his ear, ready to receive his orders.

"_Cobalt 99?_" A voice asked.

"That's me." The figure said.

"_We've got a new mission for you. Something big._"

"If it's me you want, it's obviously something big. What do you need done?"

"_We have two new visitors to ChalkZone. Humans._"

Upon hearing the news of humans being in ChalkZone for over 15 years, Cobalt 99 was immediately intriuged by the words, eager to hear more.

"Continue." Cobalt 99 said.

"_One boy, one girl. Chalk Troopers got 'em._" The voice said.

"Where?"

"_Just outside NightZone City. They're being moved to a holding cell before the Chalk King gets to them._"

"Consider them ours."

"_Cobalt, just don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your job. We all know your past with humans._"

"I never do, and I haven't forgotten."

With his conversation over, Cobalt 99 hung up his communicator, having accepted his mission and ready to retrieve the two children.

Even though he knew nothing of these children, he still could not forget about the last time he had been with humans, humans that he was very close to, and one of which was his creator. Worst of all, he remembered exactly what happened the last time he had seen them, resulting in the loss of his best friend.

Still, remembering his mission, Cobalt 99 pushed himself on further, ready to complete his next task as assigned to him by Calcite.

* * *

Elsewhere, far, far away from any known areas of ChalkZone, there laid a castle belonging to the tryannical Chalk King, a despot bent on bringing absolute order and control to a land whose existence is based on chaos.

Not many Zoners know how he came to the power he has, nor who his creator was. The only thing that truly matters to the Zoners, however, is the threat he poses to their world and how to stop him.

The castle of the Chalk King, built from the ground up by the Chalk King himself, stands menacingly on its hill, casting a dark shadow over the land, much like the despotic rule of the Chalk King himself. Within, only the most humanlike and realistic Zoners are allowed near him, and, to serve him, one must meet even more strict criteria.

One of his followers that just barely met said criteria, a Chalk Trooper, entered the castle to inform his king of the news of the newly-arrived humans in ChalkZone. Heading to the throne of the Chalk King, the serving Zoner bowed before his master, showing his loyalty and respect to his king.

"Offending me with your unannounced presence is a high crime, Trooper. Might you have a good reason for this unwelcome visit?" The Chalk King asked.

"My king, it seems that there have been a pair of humans that have made their way into ChalkZone." The trooper said.

"Humans? In ChalkZone? This had better not be some kind of joke."

"I assure you, this is no joke. We have them stationed in a holding cell outside of NightZone City now."

"NightZone City? And why is it that they have not brought them straight to me?"

"With humans in ChalkZone again, it is only a matter of time before Calcite hears the news. We need more reinforcements before moving them here to ensure they do not fall into their hands. Besides, we must know of the portal that they took to get here, so that we may ensure no more enter."

"Ah, yes, of course. How reasonable. Well, then, I suppose you have already taken the precautionary measures to ensure their safe movement?"

"But of course, my king, it has been done as you wanted it so."

"How bold of you to assume that you know what I want."

"Uh- Please, my king, I meant no-"

"Save your breath. If there is any way for you to facilitate them being sent to me, I suggest you leave my presence and place your energy where it is needed."

"Yes, my king, as you wish."

As the Chalk Trooper left to follow the orders given by his king, the Chalk King was left alone again in his throne room. Watching the conversation from the shadows listening in was Skrawl, the Chalk King's closest follower and right-hand man, just as surprised to hear the news about the new humans in ChalkZone.

"I see you are just as surprised about this as I am, Skrawl." The Chalk King said.

"Maybe even more than you, my king. I believed our troubles were over when I had dealt with Rudy Tabootie all those years ago." Skrawl said.

"When _we_ dealt with Rudy Tabootie. Don't forget who it was who organized the plan, not to mention gave you your fourth arm."

"Yes, of course, and for for that I am eternally thankful, my king. Under your rule, perhaps we have finally found a ChalkZone that has found order."

"Yes, of course. I have remembered the days when this land made no sense, existing in a state of disarray. Drawings by rampant little children ran wild; no sense of civilization or control. Now, with me on the throne, this place might finally see order, and the fact that children barely play with chalk anymore makes things all the more easier."

"How right you are. However, I trust you have not forgotten about our arrangement?"

"Of course not, but it still lies on you to find the golden chalk."

"My Beanie Boys have been scalping the Zone left and right for that chalk, even Biclops doesn't know where it is. Besides, I know you want it just as much as I do."

"I want it more than you do, Skrawl. While you want it to simply taste its power for your own curiosity, I want it to bring myself back to the way I was before, no longer stuck in this personal hell of mine."

"And for you, my king, we shall have it in soon time. I guarantee it."

The Chalk King gave a scoff at Skrawl's promise to the retrieve the chalk.

"You had better, Skrawl. If those children get their hands on it first, it could be the end of all of us." The Chalk King said.


	7. Chapter 6: Need For Speed

**CHAPTER 6: NEED FOR SPEED**

_Long ago, in the last days of man, the humans started a race of fire and weapons and technology, reaching the end of their cities and their bloodlines and their history in the fires they have created by tampering with the fabric of nature. As the humans first came to the Earth with curiosity and thirst for knowledge, that insatiable knowledge and their savage capacity for war has brought them to extinction._

_ With mankind leaving as quickly as they came, their natural ancestors; the noble Elves, the peaceful Fairies, the hardy Dwarves, the beautiful Nymphs, all manners of creatures forgotten to legend returned to their rightful homeland to heal the wounds of the scorched Earth. After hundreds of years, it seems the Earth has finally returned to its natural state, but not without its challenges for peace._

_ An evil wizard by the name of Darkblight, one who looked towards the worst aspects of humans as their best, declared war on all creatures in the land, hoping to re-establish the chaotic world that had fallen centuries ago._

_ Come, brave reader, embark on a journey through adventure and magic._

Key Comics Presents...

_Wizards of War #3: An Elf Named Warhawk_

Raph Banshee - Script

Van Bodhi - Art

Jack Bonanza - Letterer

Bill Buck - Editor

_ The Forest of Heroes has a rather contradictory name. As there have been no wars nor even battles to fight in the past centuries, there have been no heroes for quite some time._

_ Nonetheless, those who were buried here could very well be considered heroes. As the Earth was scorched by the atomic fire of the humans, much magic was needed to restore the world, and it took many of those skilled in magic to do it. With their efforts, creatures like the Nymphs, the Dryads, and the Pucks have found their homes again._

_ Now, this forest holds a different set of heroes, embarking on a new quest to defeat the evil wizard known as Darkblight. One of these heroes is a woodland elf named Warhawk, the strongest of his village. The other is a benevolent fairy named Jean, the healer of the village and the lover of Warhawk._

_ Despite their love being forbidden by the rules of nature, they do not care for the precedents set against them. Moreover, their concern now lies with stopping the evil wizard, although that task proves to be troublesome for the nubile mind of the fairy._

_ "These woods are quite lonely for a day like this. What say we rest here for a while, just lay together in the grass, share our love for the trees to see?" Jean asked._

_ "You know that we have far more dire quest to complete to think about things like that right now, Jean. We are the only force standing between Darkblight and his black magic. I have seen the evil that he is capable of, and I refuse to allow my brothers and sisters fall dead to his feet, or, worse; laying obedient to his feet, defeated and prideless." Warhawk said._

_ "Warhawk, dear, sometimes I worry for you. I do love you so, but your pride drives you to far greater measures than the world expects of you. I wish only for your own safety and happiness, my love."_

_ "As someone who has acted as healer for my village since I was but a boy and learning warrior and you a student of magic, you of all should know well that there is one thing that never leaves an elf no matter where he roams: his pride."_

_ "Your life is worth much more than your pride, Warhawk, especially to me. I do not wish to lose you to the forces of evil."_

_ "I give you my word that you will not, my sweet Jean. The wizard will die by my sword, and none more will suffer his wrath."_

_ As Warhawk bid his beloved Jean his promise, a rustling sound began to come from the bushes, giving the warrior elf a sharp sense of alertness._

_ "Jean, get behind me. I'll handle this." Warhawk said._

_ "Warhawk, whatever could be there?" Jean asked._

_ "Whatever it is, it will have to face my sword and my will."_

_ Ready to strike at the unseen threat with his sharpened blade, Warhawk began to approach the bushes, keeping his steel in hand and ready. As he began to walk closer and closer, the rustling began to grow louder and louder, with the threat beginning to make itself more and more of a mystery to the warrior elf._

_ Finally, the unknown entity began to leap from the bushes, revealing itself to be_

* * *

"CARLOS! Can't you go one second without reading those things?" Carol asked.

With his mind taken out of the fantasy realm of his comic book, Carlos' mind began to return to the real world again, remembering the more pressing issue at hand.

Remembering their arrival in ChalkZone and their capture by Chalk Troopers, Carlos looked about his surroundings to see that he and his sister were trapped within a prison cell, with no apparent way out. Carol, not taking kindly to being locked up, immediately rushed to the bars, grabbing and shaking against them, making demands to the guard.

"Hey! What are we locked up for? I demand to know!" Carol said.

"You're locked up because you're humans in ChalkZone. All humans go straight to the Chalk King." The guard said.

"Who is this Chalk King, and why does he want us?"

"The Chalk King's the ruler of all of ChalkZone, A-number one, the big man, that's who."

"And what does he want with us?"

"Uh... Uh... You know, they didn't really tell us that part. I'll go ask."

Moronically leaving his post unattended, the unintelligent Chalk Trooper walked away to find his superior, hoping to find the answer to his prisoner's question. Carol, not pleased with the guard leaving, demanded he returned to answer her question.

"Wha- Hey! Get back here!" Carol demanded.

Despite Carol calling for her questions answered, the guard continued to walk away to get the answer to her question, leaving the two children alone.

"Crap. Is everyone in this chalk world stupid? What are we supposed to do now?" Carol asked.

Carlos pointed out of the outside window of the holding cell, signalling that the two needed to escape the jail cell.

"Well, obviously we need to get out, but we can't get out of these cells. They took all of our stuff and put it on that guard's desk, and I can't reach it." Carol said.

Remembering that the cell was made of chalk, just like everything else in ChalkZone, Carlos spit on his hands and approached the cell doors, preparing to test his idea to escape. Carol, not immediately understanding his plan, looked in disgust as he filled his hands with his own saliva.

"Carlos, what are you doing? That's disgusting, why would you-" Carol began to say.

Before Carol could finish her sentence, Carlos began to rub his wet hands on the cell doors, erasing them and creating a way out of the cell. While Carlos' thinking was impressive, the fact that he chose to sit and read rather than give them a way to escape was not exactly pleasing to Carol.

"So, you could've gotten us out of here at any time, and you chose to do it _now_?" Carol asked.

Carlos pointed to the chair the guard was sitting in, then to the door the guard walked through, pointing out his absence.

"Oh, right. The guard. I guess that makes sense." Carol said.

With nothing else to keep the children in the jail, Carol and Carlos retrieved their bags and simply walked out of the building, avoiding any guards, proving their escape to be anticlimactic, but effective and efficient.

Finally, upon receiving the answer he was looking for, the guard returned to the jail cell that was once holding Carol and Carlos, at last ready to give an answer to Carol's question.

"Okay, kid, I found out why the Chalk King wants you two. Apparently, he's looking for this golden chalk, and he needs you to-" The guard began to say.

Upon reaching the partially erased jail cell, the guard stood in front of the empty cell, standing in shock at the escape of the children, and in fear of what the punishment for his failure would be.

"Aw, crap. I'm gonna get erased for this." The guard said.

Before the guard could contemplate his limited existence, a figure grabbed him from behind and put a knife to his throat, taking the guard in hand and preventing him from moving.

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry about being erased, just killed. Where are the kids?" The figure asked.

"Y- You? I know you, you're Cobalt 99, aren't you?" The guard asked.

"I asked you a question, I don't think I told you to ask me questions."

"Uh, right, the kids. They, uh... they got out."

"What do you mean, 'they got out'?"

"Well, take a look right there! They were in that cell, then they just erased the bars to get out! I walked out to talk to my superior, and I came back to this, I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Surprised and impressed by the ingenuity of the children erasing their way to freedom, Cobalt 99 looked upon the partially erased jail cell, seeing that the guard was telling the truth.

"You see?" The guard asked.

"Yeah, I see." Cobalt 99 said.

"So, you'll let me go, right? I told you the truth!"

"And?"

Cobalt 99 drove his knife into the neck of the guard, killing the Zoner and letting his body fall to the floor. Despite having downed one Chalk Trooper, there were already several more in the complex, and all were servants of the tyrannical Chalk King.

Ready to continue his mission for Calcite, Cobalt 99 laid a bag of bombs in the jail room, arming them and readying them for detonation. Sneaking out of the building, Cobalt 99 selected a position just outside the building, perching himself on a defilade providing himself a sufficient firing position.

Reading the detonator in his hand, Cobalt 99 detonated the explosives, destroying the building and setting fire to the remains. While numerous Chalk Troopers were killed in the blast, a good number survived, all managing to make their way out. Conveniently for Cobalt 99, most of them huddled themselves in one place, all confused and not knowing what to do.

Having his enemies stationed in one place, Cobalt 99 opened fire on the group of soldiers, mowing down the numerous remaining Chalk Troopers, turning the attack into a full massacre. Just as the Chalk Troopers finally realized what was happening, Cobalt 99 had already laid waste to the whole platoon, leaving nothing but bodies in place of the Chalk Trooper platoon.

Having eliminated the platoon, Cobalt 99 took a piece of blue chalk and drew a '99' on a wall of the burning building, leaving his mark. While Zoners are unable to create anything with chalk, using it normally as an arithmetic tool works just fine, and suits Cobalt 99 just well.

Even though he had taken the lives of many Zoners sworn to serve the Chalk King, Cobalt 99 did not pay any mind to the consequences of his actions. Having far more guilt in his past than his present, Cobalt 99 only cares for his mission, and ending the reign of the Chalk King.

With his mark left for the servants of the Chalk King to see, Cobalt 99 set out into the open plains of ChalkZone, seeking out the two human children to bring to Calcite, as expected of him.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the open plains of ChalkZone, Carol and Carlos managed to finally get out of reach of the Chalk Troopers, not knowing of their fate at the hands of Cobalt 99. Nonetheless, the two children knew they were safe, and took a moment to rest from their escape, tired of running.

"Well, other than all that running, that was incredibly easy. Now what?" Carol asked.

Carlos reached into his backpack, pulling out the ChalkZone Survival Guide. After pulling out a flashlight and illuminating the pages, Carlos began reading through the book with his sister joining him, trying to find out what the two should do next.

"I don't get it, Carlos, what should we look for in this book? Do you think Rudy left some kind of way to find him if anything happened?" Carol asked.

Carlos pointed to a line in the book, finding a line that could assist the two in their search.

"_So long as you've got a piece of chalk, whether it be a simple piece of White Lightnin' or the magic chalk, you can create just about anything in ChalkZone._" The line read.

"'Create anything', huh? Do we still have the chalk?" Carol asked.

Carlos reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of chalk, displaying it in his hand.

"Well, what should we draw? I mean, we don't have any idea where we are, and we don't have any good way to get around." Carol said.

Thinking of a way to solve their transportation issues, Carlos took the chalk and began carefully detailing out a vehicle for the two to move about in.

Starting out with the tires, Carlos drew the 4 wheels, drawing in the tires, making sure to add outdoor treads for ther travels. Moving on to the base, Carlos drew out the base of the car, adding shock absorbers for the unstable terrains ahead. With the base finished, Carlos drew in two seats, one for each of the two; and finally, the steering wheel.

With all of his carefully crafted details finished, the outlines of the car filled in, beginning to form out a racecar, with an exaggeratedly large engine in the back, a spoiler towering above it, and several vampire-inspired details, taken from his recently-finished _Vampire Cannibals_ comic.

Carol, watching the chalk take its effect in shock and awe, saw the sketch turn into a car before her very eyes, noting out every last added detail.

"Wow, Carlos, that looks amazing!" Carol said.

Carlos tossed his chalk into the air and caught it, showing pride in his creation and artistic skills.

"Well, since you've got the car finished, we might as well start going for a drive around, see if we can find a place where there's no bad chalk soldiers." Carol said.

Carol and Carlos stepped into the newly-drawn car, fastening their seatbelts and preparing to depart.

"Hey, wait! Carlos, do you know how to drive this? Neither of us have driver's licenses." Carol asked.

While the comment of driver's licenses was a silly one to Carlos, his ability to drive the car was questionable. While he had seen their mother drive numerous times, he had no real knowledge of how to actually drive a car himself.

Despite this fact, Carlos turned on the ignition anyway, preparing to begin their drive across ChalkZone. Placing the pedal to the floor, Carlos started his driving experience with a much harder start than he had bargained for.

"Carlos, what are you doing?!" Carol asked.

Before Carol could receive any answer, the car began to blast its way several miles across ChalkZone, leaving the two with very little control over the hellride the two had found themselves in.

[Soundtrack Cue: Primus - Jerry Was A Racecar Driver]

With the car moving faster than the two inexperienced drivers could control, Carol and Carlos could only let out screams as their journey to find Rudy Tabootie took an unexpected turn for surprise, with the two not knowing what to do.

"Carlos! What have you done?!" Carol screamed.

The car continued to drive out of control, darting across the numerous points of interest in ChalkZone. Continuing to move through the plains of ChalkZone, the two drove through another city of Nightzone, Carlos trying with all his might not to hit any Zoners.

After dodging a wallet, accidentally making him lose some of his bills; launching off the trailer of a pickup truck (which gave it an unexpected but welcome chiropractic solution to its back problem), and crashing through a cart filled with fruits and vegetables, earning the two protests led by a carrot and a radish; Carlos managed to lead the car on a highway, putting them out of the way of Zoners in the streets.

"This is way too fast! My brains are going into my brains!" Carol shouted.

Despite being away from the populated areas, the troubles of the two children only continued. The highway was not at all linear or even physically possible in the real world, creating many twists and turns with angles so sharps not even protractors could measure them, loop-de-loops that reached numerous stories high, and even incomplete sections due to lazy artistry.

Carlos, just barely managing to handle the car with his limited understanding of automobiles, managed to steer the angles, complete the loop-de-loops, and jump over the incomplete sections, all in defiance of all things physically and logically possible. Upon jumping off one last incomplete section, however, the two crashed through the city's main attraction, the _Chalk de Triomphe_, crashing through it before exiting the city.

While escaping the dangers of the city, Carol and Carlos were still spiraling out of control, not knowing how to stop. Even with his vestibular hyposensitivity, Carlos could just barely take any more of the car's fast speed.

"We've gotta stop! Carlos, hit the brakes!" Carol shouted.

Carlos gave a protesting grunt and gestured to the floor of the car, showing that there were no brakes.

"What?! How did you forget to draw brakes?!" Carol shouted.

Carlos gave a confused grunt, not knowing why he forgot the brakes.

Needing to find a way to stop the car, Carol reached into Carlos' backpack and pulled out a piece of chalk, fighting back against the high resistance of the high-speed car. Upon reaching a piece of chalk and reaching towards the floor, Carol drew a brake pedal, immediately pressing down on it once it formed, causing the tires to give a loud screech.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

With the car finally stopped, Carol and Carlos both stopped to catch their breaths, finally relieved that the affair of the out-of-control car was over. Upon catching their breaths, Carol and Carlos both stepped out of the car and proceeded to move as far away from it as they could, not wanting anything to do with it.

"Okay, let's make a new rule. If we don't know how to use something, we don't draw it. Agreed?" Carol asked.

Carlos gave a strongly agreeing nod.

"Good. So, now what do we-" Carol began to ask.

Before Carol could finish her question, both she and Carlos took notice of something very peculiar in the spot they stopped in. While the sky above them was still dark, there was an area just a few feet from the two that was bright as day, with the sky in that area holding a sun in the sky.

"What is that? That doesn't look like daylight coming in, this whole area should be bright." Carol asked.

Carlos pulled out the ChalkZone Survival Guide, looking for a chapter to explain the phenomenon. After a few minutes of reading, Carlos found a line that shed light on the subject.

"_There are two sides to ChalkZone: Dayzone and Nightzone. As you might expect, in one side, it's always day; where in the other, it's always night. Dayzone's where most of the fun is, but Nightzone has some really great clubs._" The book read.

"So, one side's day, one side's night? That's really amazing. I wonder what other kind of strange rules there are in-" Carol began to ask.

Carlos gave a grunt and pointed Rudy's name on the front of the book, reminding the two of the task at hand.

"Oh, right. Rudy. Well, we still need to find someone to help us. Maybe someone in Dayzone can help us. Since the car's obviously not an option, we'll need some better transportation." Carol said.

Readying the chalk in his hand once again, Carlos took to drawing again, beginning to sketch the two an alternative method of transportation. Carefully detailing out four legs, a body, and a head on a long neck, then repeating the process again, Carlos drew two horses for the two to ride into Dayzone on.

"Horses? How is that better? Neither of us know how to ride horses." Carol asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry there, pal, we'll take you where you need to get." One horse said.

"Yeah, it'd be our pleasure." The other horse said.

Not expecting the horses to talk, Carol let out a surprised gasp and stepped back, not expecting the horses to talk.

"Oh, great. You made them talk. Awesome." Carol said.

"Well, you don't know how to ride non-talking horses, Carlos here thought that making us talk would help out with that." The first horse said.

"Right. I just can't take the craziness place."

Carlos hopped on the back of the first horse, ready to head into Dayzone.

"Well, you ready?" The second horse asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just... Just give me a second." Carol said.

Hopping onto the back of the second horse, Carol readied herself for the task ahead, getting herself as comfortable as she could for being on the back of a sentient horse.

"Well, Carlos, I'm ready when you are." Carol said.

After drawing a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from the bright light of Dayzone, Carlos tapped his horse on his neck, signalling him to move on.

"Well, that's our cue. We'll take it slow, you had enough trouble with that car." The first horse said.

The horses began to trek their way into Dayzone, helping their creator and his sister continue their search for Rudy Tabootie. With the warm sun of Dayzone shining on their faces, their numerous moments of peril from entering ChalkZone took a temporary turn for peace and wonder, the children looking out on the land in admiration.

"Hey, Carlos, mind if I borrow the survival guide? Since it might be awhile before we find anybody friendly enough to help us, I might as well read up on this place so we know what to expect." Carol asked.

After taking the book from his backpack, Carlos handed his sister the survival guide, allowing her to read through it and anticipate their next move. Carol, wasting no time to learn about ChalkZone, started from the beginning and began working her way down, starting her long study of the strange world.

Carlos, not having anything else to do for a while, took his sister's cue and pulled out his comic book, starting where he left off and providing himself with some entertainment for the trip.

* * *

_Finally, the unknown entity began to leap from the bushes, revealing itself to be a minor fairy, revealing itself from the bushes. Not wanting to be stabbed by Warhawk's sword, the fairy cowered back, holding his hands to his face._

_ "No, please! Don't hurt me! I was only watching, I meant no harm!" The fairy shouted._

_ "No harm, you say? And how do I know you are not a spy of Darkblight?" Warhawk asked._

_ "Forgive me of my most unwelcome intrusion, noble elf, but I am no servant of the terrible Darkblight. I despise him just as much as you do."_

_ "Then why do you follow us?"_

_ "Because I have never seen any strangers set foot in this forest. It has been untouched by many for several years, since the attacks of the forces of Darkblight have led us out of our homes."_

_ "So, you are a victim of Darkblight and his terror as well."_

_ "Yes. Darkblight has taken away my village and my family. Only I remain now."_

_ "Then that means you pose us no threat. In that case, I bid you farewell so that we may continue our quest."_

_ "Wait, Warhawk! He's all alone in this forest, we can't simply leave him here!" Jean said._

_ "And why not?"_

_ "The poor fairy is probably scared to death and all alone out here, why can't we take him with us? He is a fairy, after all. Perhaps he can help us."_

_ "But he is only a minor fairy, there is not much he can do to help us."_

_ "And what excuse is that for refusing to help one in need? If we refuse to help him, then we are no better than the brutes that destroyed his village, and then what good is our quest?"_

_ After thinking over Jean's words for a moment, Warhawk finally agreed with her, allowing the smaller fairy to join them._

_ "Very well. Fairy, if you seek shelter and company, you may join us, but I must warn you. We are on a quest to destroy the evil wizard Darkblight and bring an end to his tyrannical rule over the land. If you join us, you will be placed in peril and danger." Warhawk said._

_ "I live in fear of the troops of Darkblight returning to this village every day I wake. A chance to see him finally defeated would be the greatest levity I can receive, and a great chance to see my people avenged." The fairy said._

_ "As you wish. We are leaving now, so you may wish stay close."_

_ "Yes, of course."_

_ The fairy floated up into the air on his wings, softly landing on Warhawk's shoulder. Warhawk was not so eager to have his guest on his shoulder, but Jean gave a laugh upon seeing his unimpressed reaction._

_ "I think he looks nice up on your shoulder. If I were a minor fairy, perhaps I'd be doing the same." Jean said._

_ "Yes, of course." Warhawk said._

_ "Say, friend, I don't believe you've told us your name."_

_ "Oh, of course, my name is Eli. What are your names?" The fairy asked._

_ "I am Warhawk, and this is Jean, my healer and lover." Warhawk said._

_ "Oh? An elf and a fairy, lovers? I must say, that is not a common occurrence."_

_ "Yes, but I assure you, we're quite happy together." Jean said._

_ "Well, if you say so. Now, I believe we have a quest to complete?"_

_ "Yes, we do. Make yourself comfortable, because we have much ground to cover if we are to arrive at the kingdom of Darkblight." Warhawk said._

_ And with an unexpected addition to the party two, the now company of three heroes set out into the woods, beginning their first steps on a long, hard journey to the kingdom of Darkblight, ready to put an end to his rule and bring peace to the land._

THE END

* * *

Upon finishing the issue of his comic, Carlos set the trade back in his bag, pulling out his unfinished vampire drawing, already having some inspiration for a new drawing once he had finished. Taking his pencil in hand, Carlos began to complete the finishing touches, bringing his work near perfection.

His horse, curious towards his drawing, tried to see the picture, but Carlos held the picture to his chest, not wanting anyone to see it unfinished yet.

"Mmm-mmm." Carlos grunted.

"Well, suit yourself. It's not like I've got anything else to do for a while." The horse said.

* * *

In the far reaches of Nightzone, in the dark and derelict areas that no Zoner would dare venture to, the castle of the Chalk King continue to stand tallk, is oppression on the realm of ChalkZone continuing with the existence of its ruler.

Not only a few hours ago, word had gotten out to the entirety of the Zone that, for the first time in 15 years, human children had found their way in again. The Chalk King, needing them for his master plan to crush the resistance group known as Calcite, ordered the children brought to him, under heavy security.

Imagine the fear the poor Zoner must feel when having to tell such a tyrant that they had failed to bring the children.

Heading into the throne room of the castle, a Chalk Trooper prepared himself to do just that; hoping not to suffer any misfortune from being the messenger of bad news. The Chalk King, noticing that the trooper had not brought the children with him, meaning that his mission was not completed. Taking a sip of wine from a chalice, the Chalk King prepared his question to find why his order was not completed.

"Trooper, I believe I made it clear to all of you I did not want you returning to this place without the humans. Where are they?" The Chalk King asked.

"My king, I regret to inform you that they have escaped. It seems that they have erased their way out of their cell." The trooper replied.

Feeling anger and disappointment at the failure at his own troops, the Chalk King crushed the chalice in his hand, the wine running down his hand. The trooper, knowing that this was not good news for him, began to cower before the wrath of his king, not wanting to suffer the consequences of his failure.

"Where are the Zoners that were in charge of holding the children?!" The Chalk King asked.

"It seems that, either before or after the children escaped, Cobalt 99 had assaulted the holding area and... left no prisoners." The trooper replied.

"Cobalt 99?! Do you understand what this failure means?!"

"Yes, my king. We have Zoners already in pursuit of Cobalt 99. I give you my word, he will not bring the children to Calcite, I will handle this myself."

"No, he will not reach Calcite, but you will not be handling this affair anymore."

"...My king?"

The Chalk King rose from his throne, walking towards a large metal canister. Carefully protecting himself from the harmful contents within, the Chalk King placed on a pair of gloves, not wanting to harm himself.

"Tell me something, trooper, have you ever seen anything from the real world before?" The Chalk King asked.

"No, my king, why do you ask?" The trooper asked.

Taking a cue from the Chalk King's hand motion, two guards grabbed the Chalk Trooper and began to bring him towards the King, leaving him scared and confused as to what the King could be planning.

"The real world is home to many sights and wonders. Here in ChalkZone, while no two things here are alike, all things here share one similar trait: Everything is made of chalk. You, me, this castle, the fields, the sky; everything in this realm. In the real world, there are many things to be found similar to here, but nothing is the same. There are substances like wood, metal, brick, glass; all substances with different textures and feels. But, out of all the substances that the real world has to offer, it seems that the one substance that is the most abundant is the most deadly to Zoners." The Chalk King said.

The Chalk King removed the lid of the metal container off, revealing the substance within. Upon looking inside the metal container, the Chalk Trooper's disposition turned from fear and confusion to despair and terror, instantly recognizing what the substance within was.

"That's right, water. How ironic; the place where the creators live, the realm where this entire world was given birth to by the first humans who drew on cave walls, is the most deadly to us. However, with some magic chalk, the proper containers, and plenty of carefulness, it makes a great disposal method for those I find... problematic." The Chalk King said.

The Chalk Trooper was brought closer to the water, the guards ready to throw him inside and erase him from existence. The Chalk Trooper, not ready to die, desperately fought back and struggled, trying in vain to escape.

"Please, no, my King! I've served you well! Please, I have family! I can't leave them!" The Chalk Trooper said.

"You know, I don't have to kill you like this. Zoners can be hard to kill depending on what they are, sure; someone like you, a simple bullet to the head would work. A vampire or werewolf, the old classics of stakes and silver work fine. Anything made of food, I can eat. Well, sometimes they come back... after I'm done with them... but that's solvable too. I choose this method because, quite simply, it's the absolute best way to destroy a Zoner forever. No body, no mess, no remains; nothing. One little dip, and you're gone forever." The Chalk King said.

The Chalk King signaled his guards to throw the Chalk Trooper into the container of water, causing the trooper to let out one last scream before being dunked into his watery grave. Falling into the water, the Chalk Trooper tried to let out a few bubbly screams, but his screams soon left along with his head and upper body, the remainder following with it.

Finally, after sinking and twitching within the body of water, the Chalk Trooper was no more, erasing the soldier from existence. Watching the execution from afar was Skrawl, beginning to feel only a slight chill from the sight, approached the King to inform him of other news.

"I must say, I don't believe I'll ever get used to that sight." Skrawl said.

"Good. If it's good enough to leave you unsettled, then that means that this is still an effective way of handling my enemies. Did you want something, Skrawl?" The Chalk King asked.

"Yes, my king, it seems that there have been some reports of a rampant racecar blasting through Chalkago."

"And that means what to me?"

"The drivers were believed to be very lifelike drawings, about the size of a human child, and it seems that they had no idea how to drive it. If my understanding is right, human children can't drive cars, at least not very well, and the detail of these two being 'lifelike' particularly interests me."

"As it does me, so it seems. Where was this car last seen?"

"It headed towards Dayzone, somewhere near the Toilet Tree Forest."

"Ah, yes. The Toilet Tree Forest. I don't know what human had the idea of that inane pun, but the very thought of it offends me, along with the awful smell of the place. Once we wipe out Calcite, remind me to erase that scar on this land off the Zone."

"Yes, of course, my king."

"More importantly, however, I'd like you to personally handle this affair. Take with you your best Beanie Boys and pursue the two children."

"What about Cobalt 99?"

"Once we secure the children, he will be the least of our concerns. Don't worry, I know the history you two have, you will have the pleasure of killing him, or erasing him, whichever you prefer. Now, I believe you have two children to bring to me."

"Yes, my king, it will be done."

"Good. You've been an excellent servant to me all these years, I'd hate to see what would happen should you fail me."


	8. Chapter 7: The Stranger

**CHAPTER 7: THE STRANGER**

Trekking across the open plains of ChalkZone, Carol and Carlos continued their long and tiresome search for Rudy Tabootie, the long-lost friend of their mother. While Carlos continued his long and detailed work on his drawing, Carol found some solace to her boredom talking to her horse, long past the shock of the sight of a talking horse.

"So, Houdini, I know you've just been... created, or, whatever, but what are some things you like?" Carol asked.

"Well, I do enjoy bowling, cooking, and photography myself, Silver over there enjoys karaoke from time to time." The horse said.

"That's a lot of hobbies. How do you know you like all that stuff?"

"I don't know, I just know I do. It's how your brother made us."

"He really thought of that?"

"Yep. He's quite the creator, I don't think ChalkZone's had any creators with a mind like his. Pretty amazing the stuff he came up with for me, and this Georgia accent is a nice touch, too."

"I didn't think he even knew what a Georgia accent sounds like."

"Yeah. Hey, what's he drawing over there, anyways?"

"I don't know. He never lets me look at anything he draws until it's done. He's been at that one since he started reading that vampire comic, but he's finished it and moved on now, so he should be done soon enough."

Just as Carol finished her sentence, Carlos held up his picture in pride, having finally finished his drawing just as he liked it. Finally allowing the others to see the drawing, Carlos started with his horse Silver, holding the picture down to his face.

"Wow, nice, kid. You've definitely got some talent." Silver said.

Carlos then handed the picture to Carol, allowing her and her horse to see it as well. Carol, not knowing what Carlos would draw next, was pleasantly surprised to see the finished product, viewing Carlos' finished product of a vampire, inspired by his _Vampire Cannibals_ comic.

The vampire was a woman, sporting long hair, black eyeshadow, and a busty chest, one perhaps far more detailed than most 8-year olds would draw, a trait perhaps learned from his comic books. The vampire also had blood running down her lips, leaving a drop on her black dress. From the viewer's perspective, the vampire was reaching out towards the viewer, flying in the air, reaching out to attack.

"Well, Carlos, looks like you've created another masterpiece." Carol said.

"Hubba hubba! I definitely agree! But, uh, aren't you a little young to be drawing that kinda stuff?" Houdini asked.

"Oh, don't worry. He knows those comics are just stories, _Mama_'s had a talk with him about all the violent stuff."

"Uh, I didn't really mean the blood, I meant- You know what, you're probably too young to talk about this, too."

"Talk about what?"

"Ask your mom in about... How old are you, 9? So, at least 3 to 9 more years, depending on how conservative she is."

"Uh... What?"

"Uh, no, nothing, nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Finished looking at the drawing, Carol handed it back to Carlos, who carefully archived it in the folder in his backpack, keeping it with all his other drawings. Despite her questions not being answered, Carol did begin to show some concern for her mother, not having seen her in several hours.

"Oh, no, it's been way too long since we came into ChalkZone. How long's it been in the real world? Do you think _Mama_ is worried about us? Oh, maybe we should go back now." Carol said.

Carlos shook his head and pointed forward, giving an enthusiastic grunt as he did so.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, kid, your mom's probably fine. Besides, wasn't your whole mission to find that Rudy guy?" Silver asked.

"It is, but I don't want _Mama_ to get worried about us. She already has a hard enough time having her friend gone."

Feeling tired from the long hours spent int ChalkZone, Carol stretched out her arms and gave a yawn, growing tired from her long hours of being awake.

"Ooh, I'm getting really tired. We definitely must have been here longer than I thought." Carol said.

"Well, if you need to catch a few 'Z's, feel free to lay down. I'm good for it." Houdini said.

"Great, thanks, Houdini. Hey, Carlos, can I have some chalk?"

Carlos handed Carol a piece of chalk from his reserves, which Carol used to draw herself a blanket, keeping her warm. After giving herself a nice place to sleep, Carol laid on Houdini's back, finally dozing off to sleep.

"Mmm... Someone wake me when we get somewhere, okay?" Carol asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Carlos grunted.

While Carol began to drift off to sleep, Carlos was uninterested in sleeping just yet, instead indulging in his comic book yet again. As he continued his trek across the open ranges of ChalkZone, Carlos began to venture as well into the world of his comic book, finding the journey of its characters parallel to his own.

* * *

_Long ago, in the last days of man, the humans started a race of fire and weapons and technology, reaching the end of their cities and their bloodlines and their history in the fires they have created by tampering with the fabric of nature. As the humans first came to the Earth with curiosity and thirst for knowledge, that insatiable knowledge and their savage capacity for war has brought them to extinction._

_ With mankind leaving as quickly as they came, their natural ancestors; the noble Elves, the peaceful Fairies, the hardy Dwarves, the beautiful Nymphs, all manners of creatures forgotten to legend returned to their rightful homeland to heal the wounds of the scorched Earth. After hundreds of years, it seems the Earth has finally returned to its natural state, but not without its challenges for peace._

_ An evil wizard by the name of Darkblight, one who looked towards the worst aspects of humans as their best, declared war on all creatures in the land, hoping to re-establish the chaotic world that had fallen centuries ago._

_ Come, brave reader, embark on a journey through adventure and magic._

Key Comics Presents...

_Wizards of War #8: _

Raph Banshee - Script

Van Bodhi - Art

Jack Bonanza - Letterer

Bill Buck - Editor

_ Continuing their long and hard trek across the Earth with a quest to defeat the evil wizard known as Darkblight, the elf known as Warhawk, the fairy known as Jean, and the minor fairy known as Eli kept on walking down the edges of the woods, hoping to find new scenery to explore. Having finished a heavy and tiresome fight with many elves under the influential spell of Darkblight, Warhawk wanted nothing more than to leave the woods, needing to place his mind away from the horrors behind him._

_ Since the dawn of their kind, no elf had ever taken the life of another elf. Unlike the humans, elves did not hold concepts like possession or ownership high, sharing a communal mindset. As such, there was no presence of greed or envy among the elves, and no selfish desires to kill one another over simple things. The magic of Darkblight, however, forced Warhawk to break millennia of peace._

_ Having to slay his own brothers and sisters to protect his own life and the lives of his companions, the remainder of the trip is not an easy one for Warhawk, and he tries to place his mind elsewhere, in an attempt to drive the horrors of his actions behind him._

_ This effort does not go unnoticed by Jean and Eli, who, as fairies, both see the pain in his heart and mind. Jean, being the closest to Warhawk, began her approach to try to relieve the pain in his soul._

_ "Warhawk? Dear?" Jean asked._

_ "What is it, Jean? We have a long journey ahead of us." Warhawk said._

_ "I can see the pain in your soul you feel from taking the lives of those elves. I want you to know that all will be well."_

_ "Of course it will."_

_ "You cannot hide from your pain through apathy or ignorance, my love. If you must mourn for your fellow elves, I am here to help you."_

_ "I do not need your help, woman. Leave me be."_

_ Warhawk, being far too proud to allow himself to feel any sorrow, continued on his mission, focusing his attention on the task at hand. Being a warrior in the purest sense, Warhawk knew that stopping Darkblight was of the upmost importance, and nothing else mattered._

_ What he failed to know, however, was that was not so true. Without a clear mind to focus on the mission at hand, the mission could be harder for him, and perhaps harder for those in his group._

_ For now, however, that matter falls on the sidelines, as the group entered a place far more dangerous than even the places under the most of Darkblight's corruption. Exiting the woods of elves, the group entered the plains of the Scorched Earth, an area infected by radiation of the humans' weapons of the atom._

_ While the children of magic were immune to this force, the last of the humans were not. After the major cities and countries of man fell under the hatred and greed of each other, the last of their kind fell victim to the radiation. While many died, the ones that lived were mutated into horrible other creatures._

_ Having no other way to reach the kingdom of Darkblight, the group pushed their way through the horrible lands of the Scorched Earth, trying to ignore the horrors within. With many things dying in the lands within, the smells of decay and death infested the land, taking away any and whatever redeeming qualities this land might have had, making it a true hell on Earth._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, while Carol was happily sleeping on the back of her horse, a foul, repugnant smell entered her nostrils; the smell instantly snapping her out of her trance and bringing her to full awareness.

"Ugh! What is that awful smell?!" Carol complained.

As Carlos had a hyposensitive sense of smell, he could not sense the problem that his sister was experiencing. Not able to sense the problem, he simply continued to read his comic book, unaware of the issue.

"Even you can't smell that? It smells like no one's cleaned up around here in years. How can somewhere smell so-" Carol began to ask.

After inspecting around the area to see what the source of the horrible smell was coming from, the two arrived in front of the Toilet Tree Forest, with the foul odor becoming so obvious that, now, even Carlos could sense it.

Getting off the backs of their horses, Carol and Carlos investigated the entrance to the Toilet Tree Forest, both covering their noses at the smell continuing to come from the land.

"Ugh, that place must be where the smell is coming from. I don't suppose there's a way around this place?" Carol asked.

"Nope, sorry. The Toilet Tree Forest goes on like this for a long ways. You should be able to make it through okay on your own, though." Houdini asked.

"What? What do you mean 'on our own'?"

"We were drawn to get you to the next place you needed to go, and you found it. Besides, there's no way we're going in that awful place."

"So, what? You're just leaving us?!"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much. Nobody in their right mind would want to go through the Toilet Tree Forest, but, if you wanna go that way, more power to you. Good luck now."

Houdini and Silver began to walk off from the two children, leaving them to finish their quest on their own. Carol, not at all happy about the horses leaving them on their own, shared their thoughts aloud.

"You jerks!" Carol shouted.

Carlos, not happy either about the disobedience of his creations, shared a very rude gesture using his hand towards the horses.

"Come on, Carlos, let's get going if we're going to find someone to help us." Carol said.

And so, the two began heading through the Toilet Tree Forest, trying to cover their noses from the horrible stench that plagued the area. While Carlos was only partially able to take in the unholy smell that the forest was emitting, Carol's senses were fully able to acknowledge every bit of the smell, making the experience all the more unpleasant.

"Ugh. It smells like a bathroom that no one's cleaned in years. I guess that's pretty much what this place is, all these toilets and no one to clean them. How can you take this awful smell?" Carol asked.

Carlos gave a shrug, not having a logical way to explain his partial immunity to the horrible smell.

"Well, I wish we had some way of not having to smell this stuff. Hey, wait! Carlos, give me the chalk." Carol said.

Carlos handed Carol another piece of chalk, allowing Carol to find a way to defeat the smell. After drawing a clothespin, Carol placed it on her nose, blocking the smell from entering her nose and relieving her of the stench.

"Well, that worked. What do you think of that, Carlos? Pretty nifty, huh?" Carol asked.

Having a better idea, Carlos took the chalk and drew himself a gas mask, fully covering himself from the smell while not having a primitive piece of technology clamping his nose shut.

After completing his mask, Carlos drew another one and handed it to his sister, giving her a way to block the smell more effectively as well. Carol, jealous that Carlos thought of a more effective way to block the smell, refused the mask, pretending as if her method was superior.

"Yeah, yeah, real clever, Carlos. Just because you can think of clever little tricks like that doesn't mean you're smarter than me, you know." Carol said.

Carlos gave a smug smile and shrugged, stuffing the gas mask in his backpack to offer at another time. As Carol refused the gas mask, her eyes began to water at the awful odors continuing to plague her eyes, still trying to pretend that the issue did not exist.

"Well, we've got a long ways to go, and a smelly ways at that. We can't draw another car unless we want another incident like before, and any living transportation would just ditch us, any ideas?" Carol asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"Great. Well, I guess we'd better get going. The sooner we get out of this place, the better." Carol said.

Following Carol's suggestion, the two continued onward through the disgusting-smelling forest, trying to reach the more pleasantly-smelling side. While trying to take their minds off the smell of the foul place, Carlos began listening to his music, while Carol pulled out her phone, hoping to text her friends. However, being in a different plane of existence proved to be a challenge for this task, as her phone had no reception.

Thinking outside the box, however, Carol thought of a way to get reception again.

"Hey, Carlos, can I have the chalk again?" Carol asked.

Carlos handed his sister the chalk, which she used to draw a large antenna, plugging it into her phone upon completion and strapping it to her shoulder, giving her reception again.

"See? You're not the only one who thinks of clever tricks too." Carol bragged.

Demonstrating on how his ideas were superior, Carlos unplugged the antenna and discarded it, instead drawing a smaller antenna that hooked to the side of the phone, working just as well. Having been outsmarted once again by her younger brother, Carol gave an annoyed sigh and scowl at her brother.

"Why do I even bother?" Carol asked.

Now having reception, Carol began texting away on her phone, talking to her friends after being separated at a long distance. Carlos, conversely, chose to stay in his own world, continuing to listen to his music, lightly nodding his head along to the rhythm to stim himself to a content state.

However, even with the his headphones surrounding his senses with the soothing sounds of his music, there was still a foreign sound that entered his ears. Carlos, possessing his hypersensitive hearing, caught ear of a rustling in the bushes near them, looking over to the direction of its origin.

As Carol was far too absorbed in her conversations to notice, Carlos grabbed at her phone to gain her attention, needing more eyes on the unknown threat.

"Hey, what are you doing, Carlos?" Carol asked.

Carlos pointed to his ear, then to the bushes, signalling that someone or something was among them. Carol, catching onto the unknown threat, put her phone away, looking to the bushes with Carlos to look out for the source of the noise.

After carefully approaching the bushes to seek out the source of the noise, the two children found that nothing was there, leaving the rustling a further mystery for the two.

"Maybe it was some kind of small animal or something?" Carol asked.

Before either child could further contemplate the strange occurrence, Carol and Carlos both found themselves lifted up into the air by a Staplegator, a viscous animal with the head of a stapler, and the body of an alligator. Unable to defend themselves against the creature, the two children both let out fearful screams, not knowing what to do.

"Carlos! What do we do?!" Carol shouted.

Thinking quickly, Carlos pulled out the chalk and drew a baseball bat, striking the Staplegator in the nose. Unable to process the pain of having its nose crushed under the blunt of the bat, the Staplegator released the children, angrily clicking away, dropping several staples as it did so.

"Carlos! That's a Staplegator! I read about it in the survival guide!" Carol shouted.

Carlos gave a quick, inquisitive grunt, questioning what to do next.

"I don't know, it didn't say how we were supposed to stop these things!" Carol said.

As the Staplegator regained control of itself, the beast began to approach the two children again, more angered and more hungry than before. More than ready to make a meal of the two children, backed Carol and Carlos behind a tree, ready to snack down on the two.

Before the Staplegator could devour the two children, however, it seems that another force would not allow this horrible fate to befall the children. In the distance, a hearty war cry was heard, echoing across the woods with its sharp, piercing, heavy tone. While not being able to understand concepts such as language, the Staplegator knew very well what this cry was.

It was a cry for war.

Rushing out from the trees, clad in fur covering his eyes, loins, and feet, a bearded, short but muscular figure barged towards the Staplegator, holding a large battle-axe in his hand. Showing himself ready for a fight, the stranger let out another primal shout, encouraging it to fight him.

The Staplegator, now choosing the stranger for his next meal, rushed to attack, ready to feed on him. The stranger, not ready to fall victim to the Staplegator's hunger, approached it with every intention of winning the fight.

The Staplegator prepared to bite down on its supposed victim, but the stranger shoved his battle-axe in its mouth, causing it to bite down on its solid steel. Unable to break the steel, the Staplegator's mouth jammed with staples, leaving it unable to effectively bite into its prey.

The stranger, taking advantage of the Staplegator's temporary handicap, rushed to one of the beast's legs, lopping it off with one swift motion. The Staplegator, having lost a limb, cried out in pain, unable to effectively fight back against its prey turned attacker.

Not stopping with the one limb gone, the stranger lopped off the other leg on its side, leaving the Staplegator leaning on its limbless side with no way of moving away. Now, in a cruel and primeval turn of events, the hunter has now become the hunted.

The stranger, making his last move against the Staplegator, took his battle-axe and began lopping the monster's head off at the neck, decapitating and killing the monster after several swings. With the beast's head removed from its body, the Staplegator no longer fought back; its body now laying lifeless and dead.

Carol and Carlos, while shocked with the display of power between the man and the beast, were thankful for their savior, both approaching him to thank him.

"Th... Thank you, mister. You saved us." Carol said.

"Yeah, I know." The stranger said.

After carefully examining the stranger, noticing that his body was more realistic and carefully detailed than the Zoners they met, Carol began to notice that this man was not a Zoner, but a human like them. As such, she began to question who this man was and how he could help them.

"I'm Carol, and this is Carlos. What's your name?" Carol asked.

"It's not important." The stranger said.

"Um... Well... Forgive me if this is a silly question, but... Are you Rudy Tabootie?"

The stranger gave a slight pause upon hearing the name, but was not stopped from finishing his job with the Staplegator, continuing to tear at its corpse.

"No." The stranger replied.

"You're not? But... You're a human, and you're in ChalkZone. We were told that we were the last ones besides him!" Carol said.

"Well, I'm not, kid, sorry."

"Then, did you know him?"

"Yeah, once."

"Well, then, can you tell us where he is? We're trying to find him so we can bring him back home."

"He's dead. He died a long time ago."

Upon hearing the news of Rudy's demise, Carol and Carlos felt disheartened, their quest proving for naught. Knowing the two would not be able to bring their mother's beloved friend back to the real world, the children began to cry over his loss.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Carol said.

"Things happen out here, kid. Don't cry too much." The stranger said.

"How can you say that?! Someone's dead!"

"Everyone's dead somewhere. The trick is learning how to live with people dying."

"But you don't understand, my _Mama_ really misses Rudy, and, after going through all that trouble, we can't bring him back."

"Well, that's too bad."

The stranger began to tear a chunk of meat away from the corpse of the Staplegator, subsequently eating it raw. Carol, not accustomed to seeing anyone eat raw meat in such a manner, cringed in disgust at the sight of the stranger eating.

"Yuck! How can you do that?!" Carol asked.

"By being hungry enough. Trust me, I've been here long enough to learn that." The stranger said.

Unable to handle viewing the carnal feast that the stranger was partaking in, Carol immediately rushed to a nearby toilet, beginning to vomit in it. Conversely, Carlos, desensitized by many horror comics, was not easily disgusted by the stranger eating. The stranger offered Carlos a piece, which he gladly took and ate.

Just as Carlos began chewing down on the meat, however, the taste of chalk began to fill up his mouth, immediately leading him to spit it back out again. The stranger, amused by Carlos' efforts to eat the meat, gave a smile.

"Yeah, that was hard for me, too. The trick is to keep your mouth dry when you eat. If your spit gets on it, the food just melts and turns into chalk, giving you a pretty bad taste." The stranger said.

Carlos gave a nod, signalling that he got the idea.

"What's your name, kid?" The stranger asked.

Carlos pulled out his MP3 player, pointing to the back. On the back was a label reading 'CARLOS', telling the stranger his name.

"Carlos, huh? You mute or something?" The stranger asked.

Carlos gave a nod.

"That's fine. I could use someone quiet for once." The stranger said.

After Carol finished emptying her stomach, she flushed the toilet she vomited in, draining its contents down to the sewer-roots of the tree. Upon flushing the waste, the toilet let out a low-pitched singing voice, singing one note out.

"That'll happen. Toilet Trees let out a song if you flush one." The stranger said.

"I know. I read the survival guide." Carol said.

"The what?"

"You know, Rudy Tabootie's ChalkZone Survival Guide? You knew him, did he ever talk about it?"

"Well, yeah, but where'd you get it?"

"In his old room. See?"

Carol pulled out the ChalkZone Survival Guide, showing it to the stranger. The stranger, taken aback by seeing the book, found himself in a state of shock.

"You said you got this in his old room? How?" The stranger asked.

"Well, his dad sold the house to my _Mama_ and we moved in. We found out about Rudy and came into ChalkZone through there." Carol said.

"Goddamn..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Forget about it."

"You know, there's something odd about you. Mr. Tabootie said that Rudy didn't have any other friends besides our _Mama_, and he would've mentioned you. But, if you said that Rudy is dead, then that means that someone's not telling the truth. So, who are you really? I think that-" Carol began to say.

Before Carol could finish her sentence, the sound of helicopter blades ran through the sky, accompanied by the sounds of ominous music accompanying it. The stranger instantly recognized the sounds and music, but the children did not.

"What is that?" Carol asked.

"Beanie Boys." The stranger said.

"The book said that their song didn't sound like that."

"They got a better songwriter."

As the Beanie Boys began to approach closer and closer, their theme music grew louder, allowing the group to hear their lyrics in full, along with the full band accompanying their singing.

["Beanie Boys' Theme": Lyrics Written By DevilBoy216; Performed in the Style of "Here Come the Bastards" by Primus]

_Here we come_

_Here come the Beanie Boys_

_Sent from Skrawl who was_

_Ordered by the Chalk King to_

_Take the human children away_

_Bigger and badder ever since_

_We took out the Tabootie child_

_15 long years ago_

_And now we're here to stay_

_Here we come_

_Here come the Beanie Boys_

_Pray that we don't find you because_

_You don't want to face the_

_Unholy wrath of the Chalk King_

_Half man and half worker bee_

_One hundred percent Zoner_

_Two hundred percent lean and mean_

_Better run for your life, hope we don't find you_

_Cause here we come_

As the song continued on with its numerous threats, Carol and Carlos began to panic, not knowing how to handle the large swarm of Beanie Boys coming in.

"The singing toilet probably let them know that we're here! What do we do?" Carol asked.

Thinking over his options carefully, the stranger thought of a way to place them out of the threat of the Beanie Boys and into safety. Remembering that the toilets all let out songs upon being flushed, the stranger ran towards as many randomly selected toilets as possible, flushing each one, hoping to throw off the Beanie Boys on their trail.

Finally, after flushing one last toilet, the stranger picked up Carol and Carlos, preparing to send them down to the sewers.

"Hope you kids are good at holding your breath." The stranger said.

Despite the protests of Carol and Carlos, the stranger threw the two children down the toilet, then jumped into the bowl himself, joining them down the ride to safety below.

Upon landing in the wooded area, the Beanie Boys found no trace of the children, leaving their search fruitless. The commanding Beanie Boy, reporting to Skrawl, shared his findings as such.

"Bad news, Skrawl, no kids." The Beanie Boy said.

"_What?! WHAT?! What do you mean 'no kids'?!_" Skrawl asked.

"They're not here. Only one butchered and half-eaten Staplegator."

"_Wait, a dead Staplegator?_"

"Yes, sir. You don't suppose the kids took it down on their own-"

"_No, they're far too inexperienced for that. They must have had some help._"

"Who, sir? Cobalt 99?"

"_No, Cobalt 99 doesn't operate in this part of ChalkZone. The only one who could possibly be in this area is- No, no, that can't be, I took care of that..._"

"Sir?"

"_No, nothing, it's nothing. Just continue your search._"

"I don't see what's left to search, sir. The only way they could've gone in down one of these toilets into the sewers, but that's a last resort at best."

"_Well, if you were on the run and trying to escape, wouldn't you start to consider last resorts to get away?_"

"...I suppose I would, sir."

"_Well, if that's the case, I would recommend that you get your little black-and-yellow butts down those toilets and find me those children THIS INSTANT!_"

After overcoming the discomfort of having his superior officer scream in his ear, the Beanie Boy complied with his commander's orders.

"Yes, sir. The king's will be done." The Beanie Boy said.


	9. Chapter 8: Toilet Humor

**CHAPTER 8: TOILET HUMOR**

Not within two days of moving into the town of Plainville, Carol and Carlos heard a truth never before revealed by their mother. Long ago, she had a friend named Rudy Tabootie, and the two spent numerous hours of their lives together in a world known as ChalkZone, only to lose him to an evil villain. Ever since, she has never known peace in her life.

Determined to rescue their mother's friend and grant her the peace they wanted her to have, Carol and Carlos ventured into ChalkZone themselves with the intent of finding Rudy Tabootie and bringing him home. Their journey has had its ups and downs, but it has brought them a new, nameless companion; a human who has claimed to know Rudy, but also alleges that he is dead. However, the man had saved them from a vicious Staplegator, so the experience was altogether a plus.

A big low now, however, would be (literally) riding down to the bowels of ChalkZone, having jumped down a Toilet Tree to avoid the servants of Skrawl, the Beanie Boys. Now, rushing down the raging waters of the Toilet Tree's plumbing/roots, the now group of three took an uncomfortable ride down to the sewers below.

"How long until this ends?!" Carol shouted.

"Goes on for a while, just enjoy the ride." The stranger said.

After a long and fast ride down the sewers of ChalkZone, the group finally hit the bottom, splashing below in the pool of water below. Finally done with the dangerous ride that the group had went through, the three rose to their feet, relieved to have the experience over.

Conversely, Carlos, having had fun on the intense ride, jumped up and down in excitement, wanting to go again.

"What's he doing?" The stranger asked.

"That just means he's happy, although I don't get why he would be happy from that." Carol said.

"Well, at least he had fun. At least we're away from the Beanie Boys. If we want to keep it that way, I suggest we keep moving."

The stranger began to head down the sewers, moving away from the Beanie Boys. The children, not wanting to be left behind, rushed to catch up with the stranger to find their way out of the sewers.

"Hey! Aren't you going to wait for us?" Carol asked.

"No. If you're coming with me, I suggest you get on my speed." The stranger said.

Having caught up to the stranger, Carol and Carlos faced a new problem. Being in the very sewers of ChalkZone, the smell below was even worse than up high, leading Carol and Carlos to cover their noses.

"Ugh, it's even worse down here!" Carol said.

"What'd you expect? We're in ChalkZone's sewers." The stranger said.

Carlos took his chalk and drew 3 gas masks, taking one for himself, giving another to Carol, deciding to take his advice this time, and offered the last to the stranger. The stranger, accustomed to being in bad environments, declined the mask.

"I've gotten used to it." The stranger said.

Holding onto the mask for later, Carlos stashed the mask in his backpack.

"So, why again did we jump down here?" Carol asked.

"It was either that or let you two get captured by the Chalk King's men again." The stranger said.

"Right. Hey, wait a minute, how did you know that we got captured the first time?"

"Two humans in ChalkZone after 15 years? Not exactly something that goes untalked about, even with someone like me living on my own."

"But you're a human, aren't people looking for you?"

"They think I'm dead, and since I don't bother them, they don't bother me."

"So, then, what's the big deal about us being humans?"

"I don't know exactly. Whatever it is, I doubt it could concern me."

"What do you mean it doesn't concern you? Don't you care if other people are in danger?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because it's called being a person who cares."

"Well, I don't care. My only concern for a good chunk of my life was to survive, and I plan to keep that up. I'd rather be alive than be captured and tortured for years, just like last time."

"'Last time'? What happened?"

"It was a long time ago."

"You know, there's something not right here. You still haven't told us your name, and a lot of questions are still open."

"I told you, my name's not important, and I doubt any questions you have could possibly be important."

"You're Rudy Tabootie, aren't you?"

The stranger did not answer, only continuing to walk forward into the sewers. Carol, not satisfied with her question going unanswered, grabbed the stranger and pulled on his arm, spinning him around to attention.

"Answer my question. Are you Rudy Tabootie?" Carol asked.

Knowing he could not avoid the question any longer, the stranger finally gave into Carol's demands, giving her the answer she knew was there.

"What if I was?" The stranger asked.

"Then we came all this way to take you home, and if you come with us, we can bring you back to the real world."

"What for?"

"'What for'? Don't you want to go home? You've been here for 15 years!"

"Yeah, and I've been happy right here. What's there to go back to?"

"Your friends? Your family? Your home?"

"I learned a long time ago that none of that means a damn thing, kid. Someone who I thought was my best friend betrayed me, and someone who said she was more than that left me here to die. Maybe you should take the hint and give up on that, too."

"What are you talking about? My _Mama _and your dad miss you, and they're right back in the real world where they'd be more than happy to see you!"

"If they were more than happy to see me, then why the hell didn't they go through a lot of effort to find me?"

"They... My _Mama_ told them the story, but no one believed her. They thought it was some story she made up."

"Wait, your mom... Is her name Penny?"

"It's 'Penelope', but Mr. Tabootie- I mean, your dad calls her that."

Upon learning the parentage of the children, Rudy turned away from the children and began to laugh, unable to take the news. Carol and Carlos, not knowing what he found so funny, inquired for more information.

"What's so funny?" Carol said.

"The last time I saw your mom, she told me that it was supposed to be us from there on out. We were best friends, and we were supposed to be something more than that from that day, my birthday, no less. Now, I found out that she moved on, had you two with someone else. And you really wanna tell me that she's dying to see me again? Sure, I bet that she'll be happy to be with me again, but, oh, wait, she's married now, and I'm sure that'll all work out, right?" Rudy asked.

"My _Mama_ had a divorce. Our dad didn't want anything to do with us."

After Carol flatly and unhappily delivered the news, Rudy stopped laughing, not wanting to mock the children.

"Well, too bad about your dad, kid, but I'm still not interested in going back." Rudy said.

Not giving up on her quest to leave without him, Carol rushed in front of Rudy and began beating on his chest in a vain attempt to make him come back.

"No! We came way too far to give up! You're coming back with us! You have to!" Carol shouted.

"Kid, this is idiotic. I'm twice your height and weight. If you wanna get away from the Beanie Boys, you're welcome to follow me, but no more hitting me." Rudy said.

Not amused by Carol's efforts to change his mind, Rudy pushed her aside and continued down the sewers, disregarding her protests. Still not giving into Rudy's apathy, Carol continued ranting, hoping to convince him to come back.

"You can't give up like this! You just can't! How can you-" Carol continued.

As Carol continued her numerous shouts and yells, Carlos caught ear of something else in the sewers with them. Needing to listen more carefully, Carlos covered Carol's mouth, temporarily silencing her.

"_Crhlss, whht rhh yhh dhing?!_" Carol mumbled.

After silencing his sister, the noise that Carlos was listening out for was beginning to grow louder and louder, catching Rudy's attention as well as Carol's, alerting the group of a coming threat. Now quieted down from Carlos, Carol removed his hand from her mouth.

"_What is that?_" Carol whispered.

Before Carol could have her question answered, a series of loud splashes began to occur, leaving the two children even more confused. Rudy, the more experienced in situations such as this, knew instantly what the coming threat was.

"Roll Moles! Get down!" Rudy shouted.

Carol immediately ducked down, but Carlos, not knowing what Roll Moles were, did not. Carol, acting fast to protect her brother, got back up and quickly brought him down. Rudy, preparing himself for the attack to come, readied his axe in hand, ready to fight back against the coming threat.

Finally, after anxious seconds of waiting that feel like days, the Roll Moles, depleted toilet paper rolls turned feral and savage from being depleted of use, leapt towards Rudy and the group, like a swarm of attacking mullets.

Rudy, ready for the attacking Roll Moles, slashed his axe at the attacking cardboard creatures, hacking the coming attackers into pieces. The children, having no way to defend themselves, watched as Rudy continued his defense against the horrible creatures.

However, as capable as Rudy was a warrior in his 15 years of isolation, his skills were not good enough to ward off all the Roll Moles. For every Roll Mole that he hacked away, two more leapt in its place, and many were beginning to reach through his defenses. One Roll Mole bit into Rudy's shoulder, temporarily stunning him long enough for more to reach through.

Rudy pulled the biting Roll Mole off, only to have another take its place, and another, and another after that. Not before long, Rudy found himself covered in Roll Moles, now becoming a large meal for the small creatures. Unable to keep fighting back against the Roll Moles, Rudy fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

Carol and Carlos, unable to keep watching, watched in anxiety as Rudy continued to be devoured by the small Roll Moles, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, no! Those things are killing him! What do we do, Carlos?" Carol asked.

Letting his instincts and creativity guide him, Carlos took out the chalk and began sketching a weapon to fight back against the Roll Moles. With precise sketching and detailed drawing, Carlos finished his weapon, revealing it to be...

...a can of odor-killing spray.

"Odor killer?!" Carol asked.

Taking the odor killer in hand, Carlos began to spray Rudy down, fighting back against the Roll Moles. Within seconds, Carlos' plan began working, as the Roll Moles began to all fall off of Rudy, beginning to wither and die and the scent continued to surround them.

Finally, with the threat of the Roll Moles gone, Rudy rose back on his feet, relieved to have the threat of the Roll Moles gone, and impressed with Carlos' choice of weapon.

"How exactly did you know that would work?" Rudy asked.

Carlos pointed to himself, then his nose, then the air, and shook his head as he did so. Then, he pointed to the Roll Moles, pointing to his nose again, pointing to the odor killer, then shook his head again.

"Am I supposed to understand what that meant?" Rudy asked.

"He says that because we don't like how it smells down here, the Roll Moles don't like good smells." Carol explained.

"And how exactly did you figure that out?"

"His body language."

Unimpressed and uninterested with Carlos' communication methods, Rudy continued on his way, as if the attack never happened.

"Hey! We just saved your life!" Carol said.

"What do you want, a cookie?" Rudy asked.

"We want you to come home!"

"You don't get it, kid, I am home."

Feeling defeated by Rudy's refusal to return to the real world, Carol finally let up on her pleas, looking down in defeat. Carlos, not so easily dissuaded, grabbed Carol's arm and shook it, pointing to Rudy.

"No, Carlos, forget it. He's not coming back. Let's just go home." Carol said.

Carol proceeded to walk opposite to Rudy, but Carlos continued his hold on her arm, continuing to point to Rudy.

"No, Carlos, don't you get it? We can't force him to come back. Even if we could, I doubt that _Mama_ would want to see him again, seeing as he turned out to be a great big jerk." Carol said.

"_Intruders._" A voice whispered.

After hearing the strange voice, Carol and Carlos turned around, only to find a new threat standing before them. Standing behind them was a group of sentient toilet paper rolls, toilet brushes, towels, and soap dispensers, none of which looked at all happy to see the three in the sewers.

"Intruders!" A toilet brush said.

"Wait, no, we didn't mean to-" Carol tried to say.

"INTRUDERS!" The group shouted.

Unable to bargain or reason with the large group of sentient objects, the various bathroom accessories picked up the two children, beginning to carry them to another area, much to the dismay and confusion of the group.

Rudy, hearing the children audibly protest their capture, turned to see the various objects taking the two away. Not allowing this fate to become the children, Rudy readied his axe and readied himself after them, only to be apprehended by a sentient bath towel, which wrapped itself around Rudy and held him tight, leaving him unable to fight back.

Now with Rudy added to the collection of the two children, the group of sentient toiletries began their march back to their place of origin, carrying the humans with them.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Let us go!" Carol shouted.

"I don't think that's gonna work, kid. These things don't really listen to reason." Rudy said.

"Well, then, where are they taking us?"

"If I remember correctly, the Big Loo."

* * *

After a short walk through the sewers, the group of three arrived at a large room, bringing the them to their leader; the aforementioned Big Loo. With Rudy already restrained by Carlos' rope, the minions of Big Loo had no troubles tying down the two children, neither having much strength to fight back with.

"I don't get it, I thought the Big Loo was supposed to be a good guy after you helped him. Didn't you say that you gave him a way out of here in the guide?" Carol asked.

"That was years ago. Apparently, times have changed." Rudy said.

"So, what do you think he's going to do? Is he going to-"

Before the conversation could go any further, a loud, piercing, operatic voice shook the room, gaining the attention of the group. Upon hearing the voice, the three immediately went silent, knowing that there was no way to escape from this point on.

"_**SILENCE!**_" The voice called.

As the voice echoed through the room, lights began to activate through the halls, revealing the source of the voice. The owner of the voice was revealed to be the giant sentient toilet known as the Big Loo, patiently awaiting the arrival of the intruders of his domain.

"Humans in ChalkZone? A strange sight, indeed, but why have you violated my domain with your presence? Do I not have enough of my own troubles?" The Big Loo said.

"We're sorry, Mr. Big Loo, we didn't mean to intrude, we were being chased by Beanie Boys. We just wanted to pass through to safety." Carol said.

"The Beanie Boys? So, then, Skrawl and the Chalk King have heard of your presence. And now, they will come to my domain to find you, endangering my own life."

"Please, we didn't mean to cause you any troubles, we just wanted to find Rudy Tabootie and bring him back home."

Upon hearing the name of Rudy Tabootie, the commanding commode gave an amused laugh, with his disciples joining him in the hilarity.

"You wish to find Rudy Tabootie? No one has seen him in 15 years' time, child. What makes you think you can find him in this place?" The Big Loo asked.

"Because they found me." Rudy said.

Rising from the floor, Rudy stood up and faced the Big Loo, with the oppressing outhouse looking to the man in disbelief. Looking into his eyes, however, the Big Loo recognized the stranger as Rudy Tabootie, not believing his eyes.

"Rudy Tabootie, the Great Creator, once again in my presence?! Could it be?!" The Big Loo asked.

"That's me." Rudy said.

"Well, then, please forgive me for such insolence and disrespect. Guards, release him at once!"

The toiletries holding Rudy released him and untied the ropes holding him at their leader's request, allowing him to further approach the Big Loo.

"I remember that fateful day when you granted me my day of freedom, the day when I was able to reach the skies, living among the Toilet Trees and their beautiful songs, finally knowing a life beyond the eternal damnation of these filthy sewers. Ever since the rise of the Chalk King and his evil rule, I have been living in these awful bowels of ChalkZone, unable to once again feel the warm light of the sun upon my face, no longer able to hear the sweet sounds of the Toilet Trees." The Big Loo said.

"Is there a point to this sad story, Loo?" Rudy asked.

"Yes, Rudy Tabootie, there is a point, as I once again require your talents and your creative skills. If I cannot rise to the surface yet again, I wish to have my own land of beauty down here. I wish for you to use your chalk and grant me a new, beautiful home."

"Sorry, pal, I can't help you there."

"But why not?! You are Rudy Tabootie, the Great Creator!"

"I _was_ the Great Creator, emphasis on past tense. Not anymore."

"But why not? It was you who granted me my freedom once before, and you who defeated the many threats of ChalkZone in days of past."

"Then how do you explain the Chalk King? I obviously didn't stop him, did I?"

The Big Loo paused for a moment, realizing that the rise of the Chalk King was not stopped by Rudy.

"I was tortured by Skrawl for a good number of years, and tried to survive on my own a longer number than that. Whatever creativity I had before that is long gone now. I can't help you." Rudy said.

Not satisfied with Rudy's answer, the Big Loo began to grow agitated by his decline, not one to take 'no' for an answer.

"You dare defy my demands?! I desire a domain that I can live in! No longer can I stand such filth in this awful place! You _will_ make this place suitable for a ruler!" The Big Loo said.

"I don't think so." Rudy said.

Angered by Rudy's refusal to construct him a more suitable living environment, the Big Loo decided to take more drastic methods to make him follow his demands.

"Guards! Seize him and bring him to my mouth!" The Big Loo shouted.

The guards seized Rudy Tabootie as they were ordered, beginning to bring him towards their leader. Despite his strength and his will, Rudy could not break free of the grip of the sentient toiletries, being brought up to the bowl of the Big Loo, near his doom.

"This is your last chance, Rudy Tabootie! Make me my new home!" The Big Loo shouted.

Carol and Carlos, not able to stand by while Rudy was being dragged to his doom, struggled to break free of their own holds, calling out to the evil lavatory to release him.

"No! Let him go!" Carol shouted.

"It is useless to oppose the will of the Big Loo, child. You have naught to bargain with me!" The Big Loo said.

"We can draw you a new home, please let him go!"

Upon hearing Carol's offer, the Big Loo ordered his minions to hold Rudy back, becoming more interested in her offer.

"What did you say, child?" The Big Loo asked.

"I said, we can make you a new home. We have some chalk, we can make you whatever you want, please don't hurt Rudy!" Carol said.

Uninterested in Carol's offer, the Big Loo gave an arrogant laugh, not amused by her plea.

"Foolish girl! This is my domain. I am not one to be bargained or dealt with like some merchant! If I will one dead, then it shall be. For your arrogance, Rudy will die. If you wish to live, you will make me my home after I finish my meal." The Big Loo said.

Opening his lid and seat for the meal to come, the Big Loo prepared to devour Rudy, sending him down to his doom to become his next meal. The guards, more than ready to follow their orders, pushed Rudy into their master's bowl, sending Rudy to his doom.

With Rudy falling into his bowl, the Big Loo took a big gulp of his water, flushing it down into his gullet. Rudy, helpless to defend and save himself, only barely managed to hold himself onto the edge of the bowl as the strong currents of water pulled him further and further down.

Carlos, not letting Rudy die so easily, spat on the arm on one of the guards, beginning to erase his arm. The guard, a sentient bath towel, feeling the slow, stinging pain of the saliva burning through his arm, screamed in pain, releasing his grip to tend to his damaged arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! It burns! It burns so bad!" The towel screamed.

Taking Rudy's axe from the ground, Carlos tossed the heavy weapon in the air with all his might, aiming it straight for the bowl. With Carlos' careful aim and coordination, the axe made its way into the bowl, only presenting one more challenge: having Rudy catch it in time.

With the axe landing just to the side of him, Rudy released his grip on the bowl's edge to grab his axe, sending him and his weapon down below. Heading into the mouth of Big Loo, Rudy's victory quickly became a Pyrrhic one, now in the gullet of Big Loo.

With his enemy down his throat and making his way to his stomach, Big Loo gave a triumphant belch, satisfied to have his enemy vanuqished. Carol thought Rudy dead, began to cry for him, but Carlos did not, believing that Rudy would make his way out somehow. Holding onto this thought, Carlos did not fight back against the minions of Big Loo, allowing them to subdue him.

The Big Loo, believing him self the victor in this scenario, gave a hearty laugh, arrogantly showing his dominance in this realm.

"Fool! Did you truly think that your little effort would actually do something? Even now, your friend rests in my belly, my acidic waters breaking him down to nourish my body. How does it feel to have failed?" The Big Loo asked.

* * *

Within the belly of the Big Loo, Rudy, holding on to all his remaining breaths, swam to his axe and grabbed it tightly, not letting it out of his sight. With his oxygen low and the acidic waters of the Big Loo's stomach beginning to break him down, Rudy began to plan his escape as quickly as he could.

Swimming up to the wall of the stomach, Rudy mustered all the strength that he could, swinging his axe towards the wall, aiming to break the porcelain. Despite making a mighty swing, Rudy did no damage to the wall, but was not so ready to give up.

Readying his axe again, Rudy made yet another swing, aiming for the same spot as before. With the water slowing down his movements, the effort proved for naught, still not making a sufficient dent.

Still not ready to give up and die, Rudy readied his axe and made another strike, giving all of his might in this one blow. Upon making contact with the wall, Rudy mustered his strength for another swing, still determined to destroy the wall.

* * *

On the outside of the body of the giant lavatory, Carlos did not succumb to the toilet's grandstanding, only smugly smiling at his words. The Big Loo, not amused by his approach, grew agitated with his demeanor.

"You really think your show of arrogance can truly intimidate me? I am the Big Loo, I am the one who rules the underbelly of ChalkZone, it is I who-" The Big Loo began to say.

Before the Big Loo could finish his sentence, he began to feel a discomfort in his stomach, a discomfort which soon began to turn to pain. Unable to withstand the pain beginning to come onto him, the Big Loo began to cringe at the pain in his stomach, unable to stop it.

"What?! What is this?! How has this happened?!" The Big Loo asked.

Carlos continued his smug smile, watching his handiwork continue. Carol, realizing that Rudy was making his escape, began to find hope again, watching the events unfolding.

"Carlos, he's doing it! He's making it out!" Carol said.

The porcelain outside of the Big Loo's body began to crack, and the cracks began to expand and expand, making his death and destruction imminent. Knowing that his attempted murder of Rudy would be his last action while alive, the Big Loo gave a defeated shout, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to save himself.

Finally, the porcelain body of the Big Loo cracked, releasing a rush of water throughout the room, with Rudy riding along the rush with it. Victorious in his escape, Rudy gave a powerful shout, his efforts of trying to break the walls paid in full. Emerging from his seeming watery grave, Rudy rose from the ground, holding his battle-axe in hand.

"Anyone else?" Rudy asked.

The minions of Big Loo all released the children and backed away, not wanting to share the fate of their late latrine leader. Carol and Carlos, now free, both rushed to Rudy, relieved to see him free.

"You're alive!" Carol shouted.

Carlos, happy that his efforts to save Rudy paid off, jumped up and down, stimming out his excitement.

"Don't get too excited, kid, I'm still not going back." Rudy said.

Rudy began walking away from the children again, taking his axe with him. The minions of Big Loo, not wanting to die at his hands, all backed away, allowing him an uninterrupted leave. With his efforts to save Rudy not persuading him to return to the real world, Carlos was left with a disappointed face, looking down to the floor in defeat.

Upon seeing her brother's state of despair, Carol changed her position towards letting Rudy go, now pursuing him and trying to pursuade him to come with them.

"How can you be so cold?! We saved your life twice, and you can't be bothered to repay us the favor?" Carol asked.

"People who I did a lot for repaid me by stranding me here without a way out. Seems fair to me." Rudy said.

Before Rudy could make his way away from the children, an ominous music began to play through the walls of the sewer, alerting both him and the kids of a new threat arriving.

_Here we come_

_Here come the Beanie Boys_

_Sent from Skrawl who was_

_Ordered by the Chalk King to_

_Take the human children away_

_Bigger and badder ever since_

_We took out the Tabootie child_

_15 long years ago_

_And now we're here to stay_

Recognizing the song, the children rushed back to Rudy, tugging on his arms, hoping to persuade him to finally come with them.

"It's either come with us, or stay here and get captured. Which sounds worse?" Carol asked.

Despite how much he did not wish to return to the real world, Rudy also did not want to fall victim to the Chalk King and Skrawl again, having already escaped their clutches years ago. Not having any true choice in the matter, Rudy opted for the lesser of two evils.

"So, how do you plan to get us out of here? We haven't got anywhere to go. With the Beanie Boys here, they've probably blocked off every entrance and exit." Rudy said.

Thinking carefully on how to resolve the situation, Carol and Carlos pondered their options, wondering how to find a new way to escape. With his astute powers of observation never failing him, Carlos spotted a wall with several crude but visible markings, all seemingly drawn in an inverted manner.

Grabbing Carol and Rudy by the hand, Carlos brought the two to the wall, pointing to the markings. Carol was left only confused at what the inverted markings meant, but Rudy remembered what this meant.

"Carlos, it's a wall with drawings, what good is that?" Carol asked.

"No, wait, that's not a regular wall, we're opposite a chalkboard somewhere." Rudy said.

"What? How do you know that?"

"The markings are all inverted, meaning that they were drawn on the other side here. If we had some magic chalk, we could make it through."

Carlos pulled the magic chalk out of his backpack, immediately drawing a circle on the wall. With the circle reaching its completion, a portal opened to the real world, allowing the group an escape.

"Works for me. Let's go!" Carol shouted.

Carlos immediately jumped through, with Carlos following with her. Rudy was still skeptical about moving through, not ready to return to the real world. Upon hearing the creeping approach of the Beanie Boys, however, his survival instincts overcame his own fears, making him jump through.

After entering the portal, Carol and Carlos began erasing the portal behind them, blocking the Beanie Boys off. With the portal shut, the trio was finally safe from any threats in ChalkZone, and their mission of bringing Rudy back was accomplished.

Still in ChalkZone, however, the mission of some others was not accomplished, as the Beanie Boys cornered into the area without finding the children. With their targets successfully escaping, the Beanie Boys were left without any sort of clue as to where their targets could have gone, now only standing around aimlessly.

"So, now what? What do we tell Skrawl?" A Beanie Boy asked.

"Beats me, I don't know." Another Beanie Boy replied.

As the Beanie Boys continued to stand around, a stray soap dispenser tried to crawl away from the group of invaders, not wanting to be interrogated by the lot. One Beanie Boy, however, caught notice of the toiletry and picked it up, displaying his catch to his group.

"Hey, boys, I found something that might know what happened." The Beanie Boy said.

Wanting to question the Zoner for information, the commanding Beanie Boy approached the suspended soap dispenser, cracking his knuckles at the toiletry.

"N- No, please! Let me go! I didn't see anything!" The soap dispenser said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, a few of my boys tell me that a giant toilet's been destroyed and left in pieces in the other room, how do you explain that?" The commanding Beanie Boy asked.

"What? Oh, that? It's nothing, he was like that when we were down here-"

Before the soap dispenser could finish his sentence, the commanding Beanie Boy pumped a few squirts of soap from the dispenser, causing it immense and severe pain with the rigorous effor the Beanie Boy was putting in.

"Stop! Stop! Okay, okay, that was our master, the Big Loo! He tried to swallow someone, but he was destroyed from the inside!" The soap dispenser said.

"Oh, really? Well, that's quite some strength for just some human children, so they obviously had some help. Who was helping them?" The Beanie Boy asked.

"Well, we don't really know, it was some guy, you know, some strange Zoner we've never seen-"

The Beanie Boy prepared to take out a few more pumps from the dispenser, but the dispenser immediately screamed and moved away from his hand, taking back his words.

"OKAY! OKAY! IT WAS RUDY! RUDY TABOOTIE!" The soap dispenser said.

Upon hearing the name of the previously thought dead human, all the Beanie Boys turned to face the soap dispenser, all listening to his story more carefully.

"That's impossible. Rudy Tabootie is dead. Skrawl saw to that personally." The Beanie Boy said.

"Then explain to me how he took an axe and broke his way through the belly of the Big Loo." The soap dispenser said.

Now informed that Rudy Tabootie was alive again, the commanding Beanie Boy pulled out his communicator, contacting Skrawl to inform him of the situation.

"_What is it? I'm busy._" Skrawl said.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have bad news, and I have worse news." The Beanie Boy said.

"_Ugh... Fine, what's the bad news? Wait, don't tell me, the children got away, didn't they?_"

"Yes, sir."

"_Oh, well, I must admit, that _is _very bad news. So, then, please, tell me, out of all the things in the Zone that could possibly be worse than that, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU CONSIDER 'WORSE NEWS'?!_"

"Rudy Tabootie is still alive, and he helped them escape."

Upon hearing the 'worse news', Skrawl went completely silent for a long period of time, not knowing how to react. The commanding Beanie Boy, growing concerned with his commander's approach, grew nervous for his own safety.

"Sir?" The Beanie Boy asked.

"_You. Get. Those. Kids. And. Rudy. Tabootie. Right. This. Instance. I don't care how you do it, what it takes. Just. Do. It._" Skrawl said.

"But, how, sir?"

Rather than answer the Beanie Boy's question, Skrawl hung up his communicator, leaving the Beanie Boys on their own.

"So? What do we do now?" A Beanie Boy asked.

"Well, they're in the real world now, we need to get through a portal to get there." Another Beanie Boy said.

"Yeah, but only humans can get there with magic chalk. We're Zoners, and we don't have magic chalk. What do we do?" A different Beanie Boy asked.

"Well, wait, those kids came through a portal the first time, right?" The second Beanie Boy asked.

"Yeah." The third Beanie Boy said.

"Well, why don't we find that first portal they opened and go through it?"

"But, wait, what if they closed it by now?" The first Beanie Boy asked.

"You got a better idea?"

None of the Beanie Boys had any better ideas to catch the children, so all remained silent at the question. The commanding Beanie Boy, needing to catch the children for Skrawl, took up his subordinate's suggestion, ready to find the first portal.

"He's got a good idea. Beanie Boys, pack your things, because we're heading to the real world." The Beanie Boy said.

* * *

Back in the real world, after a long, tiresome trek back home, Carol and Carlos finally arrived at their home, accompanied by Rudy Tabootie, still dressed in his fur made of chalk. Despite the many strange looks that he received on his way back, Rudy paid no mind to it, only too amazed to be back in the real world after a long period of time.

Finally standing in front of his childhood home again after so many years, Rudy found himself unable to believe the sights in his eyes, seeing his home unchanged after so many years.

"Can't believe how it looks the same. It's like I never left." Rudy said.

"Well, your dad said he didn't change much over the years. Plus, besides what we touched, your room should pretty much look the same." Carol said.

"You know, I was really skeptical about coming back here, but... I kind of like being in the real world again. It feels... nice."

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'. _It's the closest I've gotten so far._"

After mumbling her last words, Carol rang the doorbell of the house, awaiting an answer. Once a few seconds had passed, a sleep-deprived, ravaged, and delirious Penelope Sanchez opened the door, holding several 'MISSING' posters in her hands.

Upon seeing her children back again, Penelope immediately dropped the posters and grabbed her children, hugging them tightly.

"CAROLINA! CARLOS! YOU'RE HOME! THANK GOD YOU'RE HOME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Penelope shouted.

"_Mama_, calm down, we've only been gone a little bit." Carol said.

"You've been gone a whole day! I had no idea where you were! Why would you up and leave me like that?!"

Upon looking up to Rudy, Penelope immediately backed away, holding her children tighter, not immediately recognizing him.

"What the- Carolina, Carlos, come here now! Get away from him!" Penelope said.

"No, _Mama_, it's him, we did it!" Carol said.

"What? What are you saying? What do you mean, 'we did it'?"

"It's Rudy. We found him."

Upon hearing the name of 'Rudy', Penelope looked up to him again, now beginning to recognize him. With the shock of seeing her long-lost best friend after so many years, Penelope's eyes turned to those of a deer caught in headlights, amplified by her glasses.

"Hi, Penny. You would _not_ believe the day I've had." Rudy joked.

No longer able to take the overwhelming stress, Penelope fainted and fell to the floor. Carol and Carlos, tending to their mother as best as they could, helped her up and began to carry her to the couch, trying to keep her comfortable.

Rudy, still not quite pleased to Penny again after his 15 years of isolation, stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him.

_That's the 'hello' I get after 15 years? _Rudy thought.


	10. Chapter 9: Homecomings, Home Invasions

**CHAPTER 9: HOMECOMINGS AND HOME INVASIONS**

After moving into the city of Plainville at the age of 10, being away from her familiar environment of Boston, Massachusetts, Penny Sanchez found her move far easier by making friends with a boy named Rudy Tabootie. As well as having the perk of being close friends with him, Rudy also introduced her to a world unseen by any but him: a world made entirely of chalk.

Growing up with him and spending countless hours of time together in ChalkZone, Rudy and Penny grew closer than either of them could have thought. However, just when the two could have ascended their friendship into something greater, one of their greatest enemies, an unfinished drawing named Skrawl, took Penny out of ChalkZone permanently and left Rudy trapped within for years, with Penny believing him dead.

15 years later, just when Penny thought she had finally moved on from the pain and trauma of that awful day, believing it all to be a fantasy created to avoid whatever could have truly happened, Rudy has finally returned.

Now, not able to believe that her long-lost best friend was back from the dead, Penny lies unconscious on her couch, her two children tending to her. While Carol and Carlos continue to tend to their mother, leaving ice packs and washcloths on her head, Rudy explored his old home, looking over the numerous changes left to the house.

"Never thought I'd ever see the house so empty like this. Feels like a haunted house." Rudy said.

"Mr. Rudy, I know you might be really nostalgic for your house right now, but our _Mama_ needs help right now. Don't you think you could lend us a hand?" Carol asked.

"Even if there was something for me to do, what makes you think that I want to help her? She's the one who left me to rot all alone."

Unable to convince the begrudging Rudy to help the her and her brother, Carol gave him a scowl and turned her attention back to her mother, continuing to pad her head with a cool washcloth.

While Carol and Carlos continued their work, Rudy took notice of Carlos' pile of comic book trades, taking note of the many diverse genres of the comics.

"That's an awful lot of comic books. You or the mute one read them?" Rudy asked.

"Excuse me, my brother's name is _Carlos_, and it's him that reads them." Carol said.

"So, he likes to read, but he doesn't talk. How's that work?"

"He's Autistic."

"He's what?"

"You don't know what Autism is?"

"I've been in ChalkZone for the past 15 years of my life, what makes you think I would know what that is?"

"Well, it's different for a lot of people, but, for him, it means he reads and hears better than a lot of people, but he has trouble sensing his movements and has low sense of taste."

"But he still can't talk?"

"No. He knows how to read words, a lot better than a lot of kids his age, I might add, but he doesn't quite know how to say them."

"That's weird, but, whatever. What's with all these weird titles like, 'Wizards of War', or 'Legends of Kung-Fu', or 'Thorin: the Dinosaur Tamer'? Last I checked, comics were mainly for superhero stories."

"But didn't you write comics that had stuff other than superheros?"

"Depends. I wrote a lot of stuff about a drawing of mine, someone I made in ChalkZone, and he was supposed to be a superhero, mask and all. I also wrote a bunch of other stuff too, all depending on whatever I wanted to do at the time, but I remember comics being mainly for superheros."

"Well, to answer your question, a lot of superhero comics went out of date ever since the Hillwood Effect happened."

"The what?"

"The Hillwood Effect, it's something that we were taught in school. Basically, a city in Washington named Hillwood had a lot of crime, worse than places like Detroit, but this superhero named 'The Green Eye' came there and made it all safe again, and helped found a group of heroes called 'The Hillwood Heroes'. Ever since, a lot of things like superhero comics and movies started to go out of date ever since real superheros started to appear. So, after that, comic books started to make stories about other stuff like kung-fu, horror, romance, and fantasy. The only superhero comic that's still popular is _Danny Phantom_, mainly because it's a mix of horror and superhero."

"Well, for somebody who doesn't read comics, you sure seem to know a lot about 'em, do ya?"

"It comes with having a brother obsessed with comics. He'll tell me about them all the time."

"But I thought you said he can't talk?"

"He can still write, and he talks through his tablet."

"His tablet?"

"Yeah, you know, his smart tablet- Oh, right, 15 years. Wait one second."

Carol temporarily left her mother to retrieve Carlos' tablet, showing it to Rudy. Rudy, never having seen any technology quite like the kind in his hands, looked to the tablet with wonder and confusion.

"What the hell is this thing?" Rudy asked.

"It's called a tablet. Basically, it's like a mini-computer and a phone in one." Carol said.

"A computer this small? Where's the mouse and keyboard?"

"It doesn't have one, you just touch the screen, like this."

Carol woke up the tablet and began scrolling through several apps, showing Rudy its many capabilities. After selecting Carlos' text-to-speech app, Carol typed a sentence using the tablet, showcasing the communicative applications of the tablet.

"_Hello, Rudy._" The tablet said.

"See? You just type what you want to say, like that." Carol said.

Carlos, wanting to join the conversation, temporarily left his mother to retrieve his tablet, typing a sentence of his own.

"_Tablet very helpful._" Carlos typed.

"So, he understands sentences well, but he types things like that?" Rudy asked.

"_Too much typing. Simple sentences less to type, work the same._"

"I guess you have a point. So, what else can that thing do?"

"_Lots. Want to see my comics?_"

"I guess so, sure. I'm not doing anything."

Carlos took Rudy by the hand, taking him to the numerous comic trades in his possession.

"_These large books are called Trade Paperbacks, also occasionally known as Graphic Novels. They are normally collections of single comic back issues, ranging from 'best-of' compilations to entire runs of a series, usually collected by the writer of the time or the issues of the series in order._" Carlos typed.

"Okay, so now you wanna type all fancy?" Rudy asked.

"He does that when he talks about something he really likes." Carol explained.

"How nice, but what's wrong with just having the issues?"

"_Back Issues have to be stored in cardboard-backed plastic sleeves, and stored into boxes in order to be stored safely, and, when collecting the original issues of a series, the prices can range anywhere from hundreds to thousands of dollars, depending on the date, popularity, and version of the issue. With Trade Paperbacks, I get the whole series collected as one, and the trades can go anywhere from 20 to 40 dollars for a paperback, or 50 or more for a hardcover._" Carlos typed.

"Well, that's cool, I guess. How come I've never heard about these things until now? More changes since I was gone?"

"_Yes. Trade paperbacks have started to have some more popularity and printings since the early 2010s, and are continuing to be made to this day, collecting numerous other titles._"

Upon looking through the comics again, Rudy took notice of one particular title that he distinctively remembered from years past. The title was 'Vampire Cannibals of Pistcataway, New Jersey', the vampire comic he had created years ago as a child. Immediately taking the trade and glancing through it, Rudy began to find himself enraged upon reading it, not able to believe that his idea was seemingly stolen.

"What?! Somebody stole my comic?! What kind of a sick-" Rudy began to say.

"Mr. Rudy, no one stole it. Your father sold it." Carol said.

"He... He did what?"

"He said that he wanted your ideas to live on, so he sold them to a guy named Drew Yerface so people could make more."

"Well, isn't that sweet? Not only am I back in a world that I wanted no part in, not only do I find out my home was sold to the one person that I want nothing to do with anymore, but my own ideas were sold off to be turned into this... this... pulp fiction garbage."

"_The first 6 issues are not quite interesting, but, when Wolf Marvin took over writing duties, the series became much better afterwards, creating somewhat of a legacy of its own now._" Carlos typed.

"Goddamn, how could this day get any worse?"

A groan and a moan began to arise from the air, bringing the attention of the group to Penelope, now finally beginning to become conscious again. Before she could fully rise from the couch, Carol and Carlos quickly set her back down, not wanting her to hurt herself.

"It's okay, _Mama_, just take it easy." Carol said.

"_Ugh... Carolina, is that you?_" Penelope asked.

"Yes, _Mama_, me and Carlos were taking care of you. You fell down."

"_Ooh... I feel so strange... First, you both come back, and then, I saw... I thought I saw a ghost...I must have been imagining things..._"

"Don't be so sure." Rudy said.

Upon hearing the foreign voice, Penelope looked to face Rudy, continuing his scowl at her. Recognizing Rudy and realizing that she had not dreamed up his appearance, a sudden rush of energy surged through her, making her jump back against the couch and let out a yelp.

"No... No... You can't be here... You're dead... You're dead!" Penelope said.

"Obviously, I'm not dead." Rudy said.

"But... They told me you died... No one ever found you!"

"Apparently, they didn't look hard enough. And you didn't look at all. You said you loved me, on my birthday, no less. What kind of friend do you call that?"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Rudy... I tried to tell people... No one believed me. They told me I made the whole thing up, ChalkZone, the things we did, all of it, I was in an institution for years!"

"Oh, you were in some institution, huh? My arms were broken and I was a prisoner for years, Penny. You just moved right on like nothing happened, and had two kids without me. I went through all kinds of horrors. You have something to compare to that?"

"I didn't know, Rudy, I spent a lot of years with all that blocked out of my mind, I was convinced that it was all a delusion-"

"A delusion?! We spent _years_ in ChalkZone, Penny. At least _three_ years! How could anyone convince you that all that was just a lie?! You were supposed to be the smart one, how could you be so stupid?!"

Unable to take the verbal abuse let out by Rudy, Penelope began to turn away and cry, trying to escape the painful conversation and retreat into safety. Carol and Carlos, seeing their mother in such a state of despair, immediately rushed to provide her with some comfort, convincing her all would be alright.

"It's okay, _Mama_, don't worry. We're right here. Don't cry." Carol said.

While the two children comforted their mother, Carol and Carlos sneered at Rudy for his abusive language, not appreciating to see their beloved mother in such a horrible state.

"How could you yell at her like that?!" Carol asked.

"If somebody left you in a living Hell for most of your life, wouldn't you say the same?" Rudy asked.

Unconcerned with Penelope or her children any longer, Rudy began to walk out the door, deciding to leave the group. The children, not ready to let him leave so easily, immediately rushed after him, blocking the door off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Carol asked.

"Back to ChalkZone. I don't have any reason to stay here." Rudy said.

"What?! After all that we just did to find you and get you back here, yelling at our mom, you're just going to leave us?!"

"Yes."

"Wha- What's wrong with you?! Don't you have any more feelings at all?! If you really loved our _Mama_ so long ago, then you obviously had some emotion. How did you become so cold and mean?!"

"I told you once, kid. Your mom left me to die. I gave up on feeling long after that."

"That's not the truth! Look at her, she's feeling guilty over after everything she's done. Can't you see that?"

"Guilt doesn't take away what happened to me."

"But you-"

Rather than let the fight continue on, Carlos moved his sister away from the door, allowing Rudy to leave. As Carlos was the most vocal about bringing Rudy back to the real world, Carol was left confused to his intentions.

"Carlos? What are you doing?" Carol asked.

"_Let him go._" Carlos typed.

"What? But you were the one who wanted him back most! Why are you letting him go now?"

"_Wanted Mommy happy. Rudy make Mommy sad._"

After looking back to Penelope, still extremely upset, Carol realized that their mission was for naught, and there was nothing left to do but let Rudy go. Accepting this, Carol stepped to the side, allowing Rudy to leave.

"Fine. Just go, then." Carol said.

"Don't mind if I do." Rudy said.

More than ready to leave the house and find his own way back to ChalkZone, Rudy made a reach for the door handle, trying to place behind all the troubles that befell him on this day. Before Rudy could reach for the door handle, however, a certain, familiar song began to echo through the house, alerting the whole group of a coming danger.

_Here we come_

_Here come the Beanie Boys_

_Sent from Skrawl who was_

_Ordered by the Chalk King to_

_Take the human children away_

"What the- How did they get here? Didn't you close the portal behind us?!" Rudy asked.

"Of course I did!" Carol said.

"Well, then, how did they get through?"

"I don't know! It doesn't make any-"

"_First portal._" Carlos typed.

"What?"

"_Came in through chalkboard upstairs. Never closed portal._"

Upon remembering that the first portal they drew was never closed, Carol and Carlos both looked to each other in shock and fear, neither able to believe their own blunder would come back to foil them.

"Uh-oh." Carol said.

Penelope, not knowing what the music meant, slowly let go of her own moment of despair to hear the music, not knowing what it meant.

"What's the music? Where's that coming from?" Penelope asked.

"Beanie Boys, and a lot of them." Rudy said.

"What?! Beanie Boys?! How?!"

"There's a portal upstairs, in Rudy's old room. We need to close it." Carol said.

"There's gonna be a whole lot of Beanie Boys between us and that portal, and who knows what else'll be coming through. How do we fight them all off?" Rudy asked.

Having an idea on how to stop the invading Beanie Boys, Carlos grabbed hold of Rudy and his mother's hands, urging them to the another room in the house. Carol, not knowing what Carlos was planning, followed him along, questioning his actions.

"Carlos! What are you doing? Shouldn't we get some chalk?" Carol asked.

Carlos led the group into the kitchen, then heading off into several bins containing the children's' things, not yet unpacked from their move. Quickly looking through the bins, Carlos tossed several of them aside, not finding what he was looking for.

"What's he doing? Does he have some kind of plan?" Rudy asked.

"Carlos usually does, but no one ever figures it out until he's done it." Penelope said.

"Well, it better be a damn good plan if we're getting out of this."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, in Rudy's old room, several Beanie Boys began to emerge through the portal, still open after Carol and Carlos made their entry into ChalkZone. Grouping his troops up into Rudy's room, the commanding Beanie Boy readied himself to blitz downstairs.

"Alright boys, remember, we take Rudy and those kids back with us alive. Anybody kills them, they answer to me. We ready?" The commander asked.

Unfortunately for the commander, the other Beanie Boys were not only not ready to attack, but all were far too distracted to begin their strike. As most Beanie Boys (and most Zoners) were easily distracted by even the most of pedestrian sights, the group found themselves in awe at the many sights of Rudy's room.

Two particular Beanie Boys found interest in one of Rudy's sketches, believing it to be a Zoner trapped within the paper.

"Wow, check this out, there's a Zoner stuck in this paper!" A Beanie Boys said.

"Man, that can't be too comfortable, being stuck in something like that, not able to move." Another Beanie Boy said.

"How's we supposed to get him out?"

"What for? I mean, we don't know this guy. He could be real dangerous."

"So what? He could be real nice, we ain't ever gonna know if we don't let him out."

"Well, how would we even do it? We don't know how he got in."

The commanding Beanie Boy knocked the heads of the two distracted Beanie Boys together, gaining the attention of the group.

"You idiots! Can't you focus on a simple task?! Don't you know if you let your mind wander, it'll run off and be lost?!" The commanding Beanie Boy asked.

The Beanie Boys, not wanting to lose their minds, all focused their attention back on their commander. The commander, now having his troops in order, prepared to have his troops make their attack.

"That's more like it. Now, let's get those kids and get back to Castle Chalkenstein, keep Skrawl and the Chalk King happy." The commander said.

* * *

Upon finally finding the items he was looking for, Carlos held up the box containing the item of his interest, giving a victorious shout. Bringing the box back into the kitchen, Carlos dumped out its contents, finally revealing his plan.

The contents of the box were the children' collections of squirt guns, water balloons, and other similar pool toys. Carol, not knowing what the plan was, looked to the squirt guns in confusion.

"Uh... Carlos... What makes you think we need squirt guns?" Carol asked.

"No, that's genius! Remember, the Beanie Boys are made of chalk, water erases chalk." Penelope said.

"So, fill these up, we have weapons against the Beanie Boys. Good thinking, kid." Rudy said.

After gladly accepting Rudy's compliment, Carlos and the group all grabbed at the squirt guns, beginning to fill their weapons in the sink. Carlos opted for a rifle-type gun, Carol chose a pair of pistols, Penelope selected a simple pump-type, and Rudy selected a large flamethrower-type squirt gun, containing the largest ammo capacity, and each opted for a handful of water balloons.

"Alright, the plan is to get upstairs, blast through any Beanie Boys we encounter, and close that portal. I've got the biggest ammo count, so you three stay behind me-" Rudy began to say.

Before Rudy could finish his sentence, a Beanie Boy rushed into the kitchen, calling out the presence of the group to his enemies.

"Hey, boys! I found them! I found-" The Beanie Boy began to say.

Before the Beanie Boy could finish his sentence, Rudy began spraying it with water, beginning to erase and disintegrate him into nothingness. As soon as the water began touching his body, the Beanie Boy screamed in agony, unable to save himself from the fate that bestowed him.

Within a matter of seconds, the Beanie Boy was reduced to nothing more than a dirty puddle of water, marking the end of the Beanie Boy's existence and starting the fight on the invading Beanie Boys. Even though the children knew that the Beanie Boys were a malicious force, the sight of seeing a living being reduced to a puddle was a discomforting sight to Carol and Carlos, Carol beginning to back out of the fight.

"Oh, god... I don't think I can do this... That was awful to watch... You just- You just killed someone-" Carol began to say.

Rudy, not having time or tolerance for ethical debates in the fight, grabbed Carol and pulled her closely in an aggressive manner, needing her focused for the fight.

"You listen here and now! We don't have time for ethics! We're in the middle of a fight! You either get with us now, or you stay the hell out of the way, understand?!" Rudy shouted.

"Rudy! What do you think you're doing talking to my daughter like that?!" Penelope shouted.

"I'm getting you in shape for this fight. I'm not going back into Skrawl's clutches, and, unless you and your kids want to see what it was like, I suggest you toughen up just as well."

Rudy began making his way to his old room, not slowing down to allow the others to catch up. Carol and Carlos, not wanting to be away from the toughest fighter in the group, rushed to catch up with him. Penelope, being left the last one to be caught up to date on current events, rushed to catch up as well.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Penelope said.

* * *

Rudy began making his way up the stairs to his room, and, upon reaching the top floor, came face-to-face with a group of Beanie Boys, all ready for war and ready to take him back to Skrawl.

Remembering all the years of hell and torture that he had endured under Skrawl, Rudy refused to allow himself to be captured yet again. Readying a water balloon in his hand, Rudy tossed the balloon to the center of the group, erasing a few Beanie Boys and damaging several others.

Continuing his attack, Rudy began spraying water straight through the center of the Beanie Boys, erasing numerous enemies standing in his way. Carol, Carlos, and Penelope, finally catching up to Rudy, began joining in the fight, shooting at any Beanie Boys that stood in their way.

Despite the numerous hordes of Beanie Boys that were rushing their way through the portal into the house, many befell the well-armed group of 4 humans, erased into nothingness. However, as effective as their attack was, the humans had began to run low on their water supply, leaving them with a reduced means of defending themselves.

"We're running out of water! What do we do?" Penelope asked.

"We need some way to get more water! What do we do?" Carol asked.

Carlos, looking to the fire alarm detector on the ceiling, noticed that the house carried a sprinkler system, giving him an idea on how to stop the invading Beanie Boys. Dropping his empty water gun, Carlos rushed off to the bathroom, seeking out a way to activate the sprinklers.

"Now what?! He has to use the bathroom?!" Rudy shouted.

"Well, when you've gotta go, you've gotta go?" Carol asked.

* * *

Rushing through the medicine cabinet and numerous other cabinets, Carlos sought out to find a book of matches, giving himself a way to fool the fire alarm into activating. After much searching, Carlos found a collection of boxes, taking one and retrieving a match.

Normally, Carlos carries excellent motor movements, proven by his superb drawings. Unfortunately, being far too stressed from the fight, Carlos had some difficulty coordinating his hand to properly strike the match, his concentration not being sufficient to coordinate himself.

* * *

Outside the bathroom, in the hallway, Rudy, Penelope, and Carol continued their fight against the Beanie Boys, trying with all their might to reach and close the portal. As the fight raged on, the group began to run low on water, with their squirt guns reaching their empty points.

Firing his last blast of water from his flamethrower squirt gun, Rudy tossed the empty weapon to the ground, not having any more weapons against the horde.

"I'm out." Rudy said.

"That was my last shot." Penelope said.

"I ran out a few seconds ago." Carol said.

Now having the group disarmed and cornered, the commanding Beanie Boy stepped forward, wanting to converse with the group.

"Hello, there. The adult female human, you must be Penny, am I right?" The commander asked.

"What do you want from my children?" Penelope asked.

"Well, now, I'm afraid I'm not quite at liberty to give all those details, but, I can assure you, it's nothing harmful to them."

"You can't fool us. I was tortured by Skrawl for years, remember?" Rudy asked.

"Well... Perhaps I should rephrase that, nothing harmful will happen to them so long as they cooperate. See, the Chalk King requires a human aide to seek out what he needs, as no Zoner is capable of finding the Golden Chalk. Believe me, we've tried."

"Wait, Golden Chalk? What's that? No one ever told me about any Golden Chalk."

"Oops! Suppose I spoiled the surprise a little, but that won't matter once we take you all back."

* * *

In the bathroom, after several failed attempts to coordinate himself, Carlos took a small break, trying to control his breathing and prepare himself to properly strike the match.

Finally, after another few tries, Carlos struck the match, lighting it on fire. Climbing on top of the toilet and standing on his toes, Carlos reached the match to the fire alarm, waiting for the sprinklers to activate.

* * *

With Carlos' efforts paying in full, the sprinkler system began to activate, spraying water throughout the house. The hallway, containing more sprinklers than any other room in the house, turned from the Beanie Boys' point of entry into a slaughterhouse, the many sprinklers of water erasing the Beanie Boys before the eyes of the group.

The Beanie Boys, not having any escape from the water, tried in vain to escape their fate from the sprinklers, heading into other rooms, but all were erased in the path of the house-wide sprinkler system, reduced to puddles of water dirtied with chalk powder.

While the threat of the Beanie Boys was over, the rest of the group were left confused as to what the commanding Beanie Boy's last words meant, thinking over the idea of a Golden Chalk.

"What Golden Chalk was he referencing, Rudy? Did we ever see anything like that?" Penelope asked.

"No, we haven't. We've encountered Red Chalk, but I destroyed that. Biclops always talked about different kinds of chalk, but never did I hear-" Rudy began to ask.

Before Rudy could finish his sentence, Carlos emerged from the bathroom, having cleverly stopped the Beanie Boys by activating the sprinklers.

"Well, where were you for the past 2 minutes?" Rudy asked.

Carlos showed the match in his hand, then pointed to the sprinkler systems, showing that he was the one who activated the sprinklers, much to the impression of the rest of the group.

"Jesus, is there nothing this kid can think of?" Rudy asked.

"He is a pretty smart kid, isn't he?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, he- Wait a minute, why am I still talking to you? You're the one who left me for dead, Penny!"

"Damn you, Rudy! I did everything I could to save you! I can't believe you're blaming me still, even after you and I just worked together to stop the Beanie Boys!"

"Oh, so one little right makes up for that giant wrong of yours? So, then, by that logic, I-"

"HEY! Guys! The portal?!" Carol asked.

Upon remembering the portal and not wanting any more Beanie Boys invading, Rudy and Penelope immediately stopped arguing and headed straight for Rudy's old room, with Carol and Carlos catching up.

The group of 4 all entered the room, heading straight for the portal. Carol and Carlos, each taking erasers, immediately began to start erasing the portal, ending the threat and fixing their mistake.

Before they could erase the portal, however, a pair of hands grabbed onto the sides of the portal, with their owner climbing out and entering the room. Carol and Carlos, surprised by the new figure, jumped back against Rudy and Penelope, not having any way to fight back.

As the figure emerged, the figure was revealed to be Cobalt 99, the agent of Calcite. Rather than immediately fight back against the figure, Carol and Carlos were not as quick to fight, the different appearance of the Zoner giving them hesitation.

"Who is that? Is that Skrawl?" Carol asked.

"Nope, and good for you I'm not. You know, leaving that portal open was a dumb move, but it was a good thing I showed up in case the Beanie Boys got you. Still, that sprinkler trick, very impressive." Cobalt 99 said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cobalt 99, one of the good guys. Now, if you've got a moment to spare, care to join me to the rest of the good guys?"

Listening to the heavy Brooklyn-esque accent of Cobalt 99, Rudy began to recognize the Zoner under another name, one that was far too familiar to him.

"Wait a minute. Snap? Is that you?" Rudy asked.

Upon recognizing Rudy, not knowing he was alive, Cobalt 99 began to step back, surprised to see his creator still alive and well. Removing the blue shemagh from his face, Cobalt 99 revealed himself to be Snap, much to the surprise of Rudy and Penelope.

"Rudy? You're alive?! And you're here, too, Penny?!" Snap asked.

Rather than answer Snap's questions, Rudy delivered a sharp punch to his face, knocking him to the ground, leaving him to groan in pain.

"_Oy caloy_, I probably deserve that." Snap said.


	11. Chapter 10: Naked and Afraid

**CHAPTER 10: NAKED AND AFRAID**

At the tender age of 8 years old, the growing, imaginative mind of the child named Rudy Tabootie sketched his greatest creation: Snap. Envisioned as a blue and white cartoon superhero, Snap instantly became Rudy's best friend and constant companion throughout his numerous adventures through ChalkZone.

15 years ago, however, Snap was forced to betray his best friend and creator due to the evil influence of Skrawl. Having kidnapped his significant other, the beautiful and talented singer, Rapsheeba, Skrawl forced Snap to trap Rudy, allowing him defeat over the artist and gaining him control over ChalkZone. Even after all his troubles, he had found that the one Zoner he was fighting for was erased, just as his trust with Rudy was.

Now, after all those years came to pass, Snap had taken a new name under the guise of Cobalt 99, working as an agent for the resistance group known as Calcite. Assigned on a mission to bring the two children named Carol and Carlos back with him, however, led him to an unfortunate meeting with his past, meeting with Rudy Tabootie, still alive and as well as he could be.

Not taking too kindly to seeing Snap again, Snap's face had an unfortunate meeting with Rudy's fist, leaving him knocked on the ground.

"_Oy caloy_, I probably deserve that." Snap said.

"You're goddamn right you deserve that, you traitor! I should erase you for good for what you did!" Rudy shouted.

Not finished with his attack on his treacherous creation, Rudy jumped on top of Snap and began choking him senselessly, bashing his head against the floor.

"15 years, Snap! 15 YEARS! Do you have _ANY_ idea what that was like?!" Rudy shouted.

Before Rudy could finish his attack any further, Carol and Penelope began to separate Rudy from Snap, while Carlos took the chalkboard's eraser and erased the portal, ensuring their safety from further attacks.

"Calm down, Rudy, I'm not here to fight you." Snap said.

"Well, that's too bad, because I have every intention of fighting you until you're nothing but a smudge on the floor!" Rudy said.

"Rudy! Calm down! Snap's not our enemy!" Penelope said.

"Oh, yeah? Did we forget about how he sold me out to Skrawl?! How I was left with my arms broken, left for dead?! How he made me lose everything?!"

Unable to stand Rudy's shouting any longer, Snap rushed to his creator and grabbed him, holding his face to his own.

"You think you're the only one who lost something, bucko?! Skrawl erased Rapsheeba! The whole reason I did what I did, the whole reason I sold my soul, was to save hers." Snap said.

Snap let go of Rudy, beginning to back down from his own words.

"And I failed. Even after I did what he said, he erased her. It was all for nothing. For that, Rudy, I'm sorry. I should've come to you first. It was a bad decision that I have to live with." Snap said.

"Well, that doesn't matter now, because you're 15 years late to an apology. Why are you here and what do you want?" Rudy asked.

"I came here because I was supposed to pick up the kids and bring 'em back to base with me, but, seeing that I found you and Penny, those plans may have slightly changed."

"Oh, yeah? What do you want the kids for? So you can sell them out, too?"

"No, Rudy. Ever since I lost you, Penny, and Rapsheeba, I was left without anything to lean on. Once Skrawl had you, his boss, the Chalk King, rose up and took over most of Nightzone. Now, he's trying to get Dayzone, too. I started to work to undo my mistakes and push back the Chalk King."

"Oh, so you want to pay your way to redemption, good for you."

"This isn't about me and my own guilt, Rudy. This Chalk King is a dangerous guy, not like anybody we've ever faced before in the old days. Guys like Jacko or Crainiac, they weren't good guys, but they weren't too competent, either. This guy is different. He's the one who told Skrawl how to capture you, and he's the one coordinating all the attacks against us. He's a smart Zoner."

After listening to Snap's explanation, Rudy began to ponder over the situation, wondering where he fits into the affair.

"Let's assume that I actually care about your problems. What does he want with the kids?" Rudy asked.

"He needs humans for some new kind of weapon to take over all of ChalkZone. Whatever it is, apparently, he's not too good at getting it himself." Snap said.

"The Golden Chalk?"

"You've heard of it?"

"One of these Beanie Boys told us about it before he got melted. Care to shed some light?"

"We don't know much about the Golden Chalk, just that it's something that'll give him enough power to take over ChalkZone overnight. How is anyone's guess."

"Then why didn't he use me to get it? I was in Skrawl's possession for years before I finally escaped, and not once was I ever told anything about it."

"Wait, by then we were both 13, so we were starting to become teenagers. When that was happening, your drawings were getting less and less creative. Maybe he needs someone younger with more imagination?" Penelope suggested.

"Sounds reasonable, I'll buy that." Snap said.

"So, what does Calcite want with me and the kids?" Rudy asked.

"Simple. You were the best artist that ever set foot in ChalkZone- Well, really, one of the few- And you can help us beat him, take some revenge on the guy who did this to ya."

Snap took a piece of chalk out of one of his magazine pouches and threw it to Rudy, who caught it with a quick movement.

"You're the one who has the chalk, after all." Snap said.

Rudy looked down at the chalk in his hand, staring at the glowing aura surrounding it. Where he once possessed the imagination to pull himself out of any situation with ease, he no longer had the magic, now in his late 20s and barely in touch with the real world.

Unable to accompany Snap to meet with Calcite, Rudy turned away from his creation, not wanting to face the challenges ahead.

"I can't speak for the kids, but I can definitely speak for me. I'm not going with you." Rudy said.

"What?! C'mon, Rudy, how can ya just leave ChalkZone all behind?!" Snap asked.

"It left me behind. I'm just returning the favor."

"But we need you! You're the one who helped so many Zoners so long ago!"

"That was before. I'm not the same person I was anymore, no thanks to you."

Rudy began to walk away, wishing to leave his worries of ChalkZone behind. Snap, still not giving up on his best friend, pursued him further to bring him back.

"Rudy, c'mon, we were best friends, you can't just throw all that away. I'm sorry, I really am, what do I gotta do to bring you back?" Snap asked.

Not amused by his pleas, Rudy's approach to drive Snap away became more aggressive, rushing to his face and grabbing him.

"Listen, Snap! I don't care what you do! I want nothing to do with you or ChalkZone anymore! Even with this chalk, I can't do anything anymore. What, you think I can just swish my arm in the air and fix it all like the good old days?! I can't. Those days are over." Rudy said.

Rudy began to make his way out of the house, leaving the others to find a new path in his life, now free from his banishment in ChalkZone.

"Wait! Where are ya going?" Snap asked.

"I've been away from the real world for 15 years, and, according to the kids, a lot changed since I left. Since I don't have any reason to stay here, I might as well explore a little and see what's changed while you have your fun." Rudy said.

"And then what, Rudy? You're a grown man who never made it to high school. The world ain't got no place for that."

"Only one way to find out."

"C'mon, Rudy, think about it. Everything you knew when you were a kid is different now. You've got nowhere to go. You might've been stuck in ChalkZone for years, but ChalkZone's the only place that makes sense to you at this point. We need your help. Just hear out what the boys have to say, and make up your own mind after that. Whaddya got to lose?"

Thinking over Snap's reasoning, Rudy realized that his former best friend's reasoning was right. He had nowhere to go, the world had changed far too much from what he was familiar with, and there was very little of a future in his path ahead. If he'd left them, then what? Live as a homeless man, beg on the streets for money, maybe find some hard labor job?

With Snap's offer, at least he'd be in a place he was familiar with, somewhere where he could survive, if only for a short while longer. Not to mention, he had finally reunited with Penelope, albeit not in the warmest way, and she was the only person who knows his time in ChalkZone was real.

Siding with Snap's arguments, Rudy turned from the door, heading back to the group, accepting his offer.

"Fine. We talk." Rudy said.

"Good. So, care to make us a portal?" Snap asked.

After feeling a rumble in his stomach, Rudy began to feel the prior meal of raw Staplegator meat come back on him, giving him a need to release the waste.

"Uh... I need to do something first." Rudy asked.

"Oh, yeah? What?" Snap asked.

"I have to use the bathroom."

As Rudy made his walk to the bathroom, the group all gave an annoyed groan at Rudy's digestive problems, not believing he would postpone important matters for simple bodily functions.

"Oh, come on! Seriously?!" Carol asked.

"Well, like you said, 'when you've gotta go, you've gotta go'." Penelope said.

Upon stepping into the bathroom, Rudy felt a strange but welcome sense of levity come to him, finally having the option to use an actual lavatory for the first time in several years. Even after fighting a giant, homicidal toilet not too long ago, the sight of a 'real' toilet was immensely pleasing to him.

"Oh, thank god. No more Two-Lip pedals." Rudy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rudy's room, the remainder of the group awaited Rudy's return, sitting around for him to finish his needs. Penelope, having far too much to take in at once, sat down, needing to process the events that happened before her. Carol and Carlos, always there to assist their mother, accompanied her to ensure she was alright.

"_Mama_, are you alright?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine, Carol, just fine." Penelope said.

"You don't look fine, _Mama_. Is there anything we can do?"

"No, Carol, I just need to sit down for a while. This has all been so much to take in."

"Like what?"

"Well, what hasn't been too much to take in? First, the numerous years of therapy I was in, being told that the place I spent most of my preteen years, all was a lie. ChalkZone, after all this time, is real, and half of it just invaded my house. Second, not only is my best friend not dead, he hates me and thinks that I'm the reason he was stuck in ChalkZone all on his own for all those years."

"And me too, don't forget, I'm the one who sold him and you out. But, then again, I deserve what I get." Snap added.

"No, you don't, Snap. You were just trying to save Rapsheeba, you didn't want to hurt Rudy.

"Well, I did. Now, the guy I thought was my best friend now hates my guts, and yours too. So much for a big reunion, huh?"

Penelope sunk her head down in sadness, not taking to Snap's attempt at humor to help the situation. Trying to fix his mistake, Snap tried starting a different conversation.

"So, who's the kids?" Snap said.

"This is Carol, and this is Carlos. My children." Penelope said.

"_Your _children? As in, _you_ had them?"

"Yes."

"Ooh... I can't imagine Rudy'd be too happy right about now."

"What?! You're saying that I shouldn't have had kids?"

"No, no, not that, I'm glad you had some kids and tried to move on, but... I mean, y'know... Rudy still loved you, and... well... I thought... you would... You know."

Thinking about the future that might have been, Penelope lowered her head again, beginning to shed a tear at the thought of a future where all had worked out in favor of her and Rudy.

"So did I." Penelope said.

"_Mama_, you shouldn't beat yourself up. What happened was bad, but, now, you're all back and you can fix things together. Let it go." Carol said.

Carlos gave a confirming nod, showing that he shared the same sentiments.

"Carol... Sweetie, I understand that you're trying to help, but grown-ups don't just forgive things like that so easily." Penelope said.

"Why not? I hit that girl at school the other day because she called Carlos a bad name, but we forgave each other." Carol asked.

"It's not that simple. That was something small, not something that lasted for years like what happened with us."

"So? You're still friends, aren't you?"

Unsure about the status of herself and Rudy, Penelope found herself not knowing how to respond.

"I... I don't know anymore." Penelope said.

With the sound of a toilet flushing in the background, Rudy emerged from the bathroom, entering his old room, now relieved and ready to embark on his newfound quest to re-enter ChalkZone.

Trying to get the water off his hands, Rudy wiped his hands on his clothes, subconsciously drying his hands. What he forgot, however, was that his clothes, while made of the hides of many creatures in ChalkZone, were still made of chalk, and the water was not, causing his clothes to begin to erase.

"Alright. Like I said, we find out why I can do what I do, then I leave. Got it?" Rudy asked.

"Fair enough. Care to make us a portal, for old times' sake?" Snap asked.

Rudy looked at the chalk in his hand, then to the chalkboard, not feeling ready to use the chalk again as he did so long ago. Throwing the chalk over to Carlos, Rudy passed that responsibility to him instead.

"You do it. I don't draw anymore." Rudy said.

Before Carlos began to draw a portal, however, he took notice of Rudy's clothes beginning to dissolve, seeing an accident becoming imminent. Wanting to warn him of this, Carlos pointed to his clothes and let out concerned grunts, but Rudy did not understand his gestures.

"What are you mumbling about, you mute son of a-" Rudy began to ask.

Before Rudy could finish his sentence, the last binding portions of his clothes dissolved from the water, causing the rest to fall to the floor. With a simple subconscious mistake, Rudy left himself completely naked and exposed before the entire group, much to the shock and horror of them all.

Carol and Carlos, embarrassed and shocked, both covered each others' eyes in an attempt to block the sight from each other.

Penelope, despite still harboring both guilt for leaving Rudy in ChalkZone and anger for his animosity towards her, found herself guilty of staring at him, her face turning the brightest shade of red, her hand placed over her mouth, and her teeth biting down on her palm.

Snap, conversely, was not impressed with Rudy's partial obliviousness to his exposure, crossing his arms.

"What?" Rudy asked.

"Take a look down, _goyim_." Snap said.

Rudy looked down in confusion, instantly realizing the problem. Despite being completely naked, Rudy felt unbothered by the fact, not having any social manners for over a decade.

"Right... Forgot about chalk clothes melting with water... Got anything I can wear?" Rudy asked.

Penelope, still heavily distracted by the naked view of Rudy, slowly but surely answered his question.

"Um... No... I think we might... need to buy you some clothes." Penelope said.

"What's wrong with you, Penny? I'm just naked, what's the big deal?" Rudy asked.

"I... Uh... Well..."

"For somebody that has a big imagination, you can't see what's wrong here, do you?" Snap asked.

"No, I don't. What's the problem?" Rudy asked.

"You- You seriously... Jeez, did you forget about why clothes are so important?"

"Yeah, keeping warm."

"And what else?"

"And _what_ else?"

"_Oy caloy_, this ain't gonna work. Rudy, we're getting you some clothes, now."

* * *

After a short drive down the road, the group headed to the town's nearest Kacy's in search for a new set of clothes for Rudy to fashion. While the lot of the group were fully clothed and decent, Rudy had naught to wear but a towel, leaving him to stick out like a sore thumb.

The manager of the Kacy's, taking immediate notice of the barely-clothed Rudy, immediately approached the group, trying to prevent any and all incidents.

"Excuse me, folks, but I'm afraid that, in order to shop here, you must be decently dressed. We have a, uh, 'No shirt, no shoes, no service' policy." The manager said.

"Well, actually, our friend here had a bad accident where he lost all his clothes. We were hoping you could help us with that." Snap said.

"Oh... I see. It must have been a bad accident, yes?"

"Yeah, real bad. Like, you don't wanna know, pal."

"Right. Well, in that case, I suppose I can lend you a hand. Please follow me and we'll get your problem solved."

Following the manager to a fitting section of the store, the manager and another employee took measurements of Rudy's body, ensuring that they got the correct measurements for his clothes.

"Hmm... Yes... I see, I see. So, looks like you're a medium-size shirt, a 32 by 29 pant, and a size 9 shoe. For a fellow of your muscles, you're certainly quite slim, aren't you?" The measuring employee asked.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're surviving on your own for 15 years." Rudy said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Uh, he spent a lot of time out of the country." Carol added.

"Oh, really? Where at?"

"Cambodia." Rudy said.

"Tibet." Carol said.

Upon the two realizing their story was becoming inconsistent, Carol quickly picked up the pieces of the crumbling fable.

"Uh, he spent about 10 years in Cambodia, then the last 5 in Tibet. He wanted somewhere cold after all that jungle." Carol said.

"Oh, yes, I see. What do you do, sir?" The employee asked.

"I'm... Uh... A survivalist." Rudy answered.

"A survivalist? Do you have your own TV show?"

"No, nothing like that. I just... sort of... got lost in it."

"Well, it's always quite a good thing to find something to lose yourself in for a while. Helps to find the soul."

"Pfft. Yeah, sure, right."

* * *

As the conversation between Rudy, Carol, and the employee carried on, Penelope, Carlos, and Snap all awaited the affair to end, not wanting to be stuck in an embarrassing position any longer.

Snap, worst of all, found himself nervous of the many humans surrounding him, fearful of being discovered as a Zoner, as well as the numerous sprinklers above his head after hearing the fight against the Beanie Boys earlier.

"You sure nobody's gonna think I stick out?" Snap asked.

"A lot's happened since you were gone, Snap. Superheros started to appear everywhere. No one's going to notice you, at least not in a bad way." Penelope said.

"Superheros? How did that happen?"

"I don't know. It started with someone named The Green Eye in Hillwood, then all these-"

Before Penelope could explain the Hillwood Effect any further, a group of young women approached the group, taking notice of Snap. With Snap's bright blue mask and miniature cape, the group mistook him for one of the aforementioned superheros, wanting to meet him.

"Oh, hey, there! So, are you, like, a superhero?" One woman asked.

"Me and my friends were wondering it, and we really wanna know." Another woman asked.

Beginning to find some pleasure in the interest of the women, Snap proudly announced himself as a superhero, taking in more attention.

"Why, yes, I am. Cobalt 99, at your service." Snap said.

"Wow! Like, an actual superhero in Plainville! That's so cool!" One woman said.

"He's totally cute, especially for a short guy." Another woman said.

"Why are you called Cobalt 99?" A different woman asked.

"Oh, no real reason. I thought it just sounded cool." Snap said.

"Wow, that is pretty cool. Do you think we can-" One woman began to say.

Before the women could continue their fawning any further, the group took notice of Rudy being measured, all taking notice of his defined features and muscle tone.

"Oh. My. God! Who is _that_?" One woman asked.

"That man is _hot_! I just wanna wash my clothes on those abs!" Another woman said.

"He's so cute, too! How does a man that built have such a pretty face?" A different woman asked.

After the Kacy's employee lightly bumped into him by mistake, Rudy dropped his towel, accidentally giving the women a view of his buttocks. Not wanting to expose himself, he pulled up the towel again, only to elicit a squeal out of the women. Having had his measurements taken, Rudy was taken aside to have his clothes fitted, with the women stalking him for a peek.

"Looks like they're still measuring him. Let's go see!" One woman said.

"I wonder if they could measure something else for us." Another woman said.

Snap, feeling some disappointment from his attention leaving him, grew angered at the short attention span of the women, crossing his arms.

"Pfft! Yeah, yeah, go on and chase the jerk. Just like you." Snap said.

"Figures that young women always go for the jerk. I can't believe they'd overlook all that because they think he has a cute butt." Penelope said.

While Snap was agreeing with Penelope for the wrong reasons, Carlos could see through his mother's frustrations. Taking his tablet in hand, Carlos addressed his concerns as such.

"_Mommy like Rudy?_" Carlos asked.

"What? What kind of a question is that, Carlos?" Penelope asked.

"_Mommy blushed. Mentioned Rudy's butt._"

"I... Uh... Well, you see..."

"_Rudy is mean._"

"I remember, it's just..."

"_Just what?_"

"I, uh... It's nothing, you're too young for this, Carlos."

"_Read vampire comics with bloody deaths. Not too young._"

"Yes, you are. Now, enough."

Finally, with the wait over at last, Rudy emerged from the changing room with his new attire: wearing a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans; and a pair of outdoor boots, now properly clothed and ready to head into ChalkZone. Still not used to wearing 'real' clothing rather than chalk clothing, Rudy found himself feeling slightly discomforted, trying his best to get used to the feel of his new clothes.

Penelope, already still flustered from the incident of earlier, found herself impressed with his new look, looking up and down at him. Despite still harboring her mixed feelings of guilt towards her best efforts not being enough to save him and her anger over his misplaced aggression towards her, it seems that basic human instincts have begun to take the best of her.

"Well... Uh... You look... nice." Penelope said.

"Good to know. These clothes aren't anywhere near as comfortable as chalk clothes. Why is this jacket so squeaky?" Rudy asked.

"It's leather. You don't remember what leather is?"

"Of course I do, I just forgot that it's so noisy. Chalk leather doesn't do that. Now, can we please just go into ChalkZone and get this over with?"

"We need to pay for your clothes first. You have your wallet, right?"

"Uh... Penny... ChalkZone. 15 years. Why in the hell would I have a wallet, let alone any money?!"

"Oh... Right. Dumb question, sorry."

"Yeah, 'dumb' sounds about right."

"I said I was sorry! What do you want?"

"The last 15 years of my life back."

"Rudy, please, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, but I was 13! How was I-"

"Guys! Guys! Can ya stop bickering for 2 seconds so we can head to ChalkZone? Please?!" Snap interrupted.

Ending their argument with a mutual scowl and internal pain that neither wishes for, Rudy and Penelope silently proceeded to leave the store, ready to cash out Rudy's clothes and complete their purchase.

Before the group left, however, Carlos took notice of an item in military surpluses that caught his attention. Straying from the group, Carlos walked away to grab the item, catching the attention of Penelope.

"Carlos, what are you doing? We can't get any toys now, are you-" Penelope began to ask.

Carlos hurried back with a bandolier across his chest, excitedly hopping up and down upon making his discovery. Penelope, not understanding his request, inquired on his choice of merchandise.

"What- Carlos, why do you want a bandolier?" Penelope asked.

Carlos took some chalk pieces out of his pocket, placing them in the holes of the bandolier. The chalk sticks fit perfectly into the holes, making the belt a useful tool for storing more chalk in case of emergencies.

"Hey, the kid's pretty smart. That could come in handy." Snap said.

"You're right. Okay, Carlos, but only because it might help in ChalkZone. Let's go." Penelope said.

Taking Rudy's clothes, Carlos' bandolier, and, with another detour of Carlos, a shopping cart full of chalk, the group headed to the register and made their purchase, finally ending the awkward encounter that the 5 had placed themselves in.

* * *

After making their purchases at Kacy's, the group arrived back in the home of the Sanchez family, with Rudy properly clothed and ready to venture back into ChalkZone. Wasting no time to move on to the task at hand, the group of 5 headed straight to the room of Rudy Tabootie, walking straight to the chalkboard.

Taking the chalk in his hand, Carlos began to draw a circle on the chalkboard, creating a portal to ChalkZone. With the portal open, the two children made their way through first, with Snap following.

Rudy prepared to enter the portal, but, before doing so, looked back at Penelope, still fearful of facing ChalkZone again. Being the last person to want to head through the portal, Penelope began to step back, not ready to head out.

"What's your problem?" Rudy asked.

"I... I don't think I can do this... I spent way too much time convincing myself that that place isn't real. I can't-" Penelope began to say.

Not wanting to hear any more of Penelope's protests, Rudy grabbed her by the hand, dragging her into ChalkZone, causing her to let out a yelp. Still not ready to face the world within, Penelope closed her eyes, not ready to face ChalkZone again.

Upon opening her eyes, Penelope found herself in ChalkZone again for the first time in 15 years, the supposed illusion in her life now finally proven to be real. Realizing this fact, she began to sweat and hyperventilate, barely able to keep her composure as her grip on reality loosened.

"_This is not real, I'm in a dream, I'm going to wake up any minute, this is just a bad dream-_" Penelope muttered.

Before Penelope could further her rantings, Rudy grabbed her again, forcing her forward on the trip.

"Less crazy talk, more walking to finish what we came here to do." Rudy said.

With the 4 humans in ChalkZone, Snap pulled out his communicator, contacting his superiors at Calcite.

"Calcite HQ, this is Cobalt 99. Come in, HQ, do you read?" Snap asked.

"_Go ahead, Cobalt 99_." The radio replied.

"I have the two children with me, as well as two unexpected packages. Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez have returned to ChalkZone. I repeat, Rudy Tabootie and Penelope Sanchez have returned to ChalkZone, requesting VIP transport for precious cargo, over."

Upon hearing the names of Rudy and Penny, the radio took a minute to respond, processing the information they had received.

"_Copy, Cobalt 99. Closest safehouse is Nightzone's Home for Lost Boys. It is a nightclub with no presence of Chalk Troopers. We will meet you there at zero chalk thirty._"

"Understood. Cobalt 99 heading to destination. Over and out."

Snap compressed the antenna of the radio roughly, to the dismay of the radio itself.

"Hey! Careful with that thing, we're not trying to hurt someone here!" The radio said.

"Oh, sorry." Snap said.

Carefully setting away the radio, Snap prepared himself to lead the way to the Home of Lost Boys, having a long walk ahead of him.

"Alright, well, it's a long walk to the club from here, we might as well-" Snap began to say.

Carlos, not interested in pointlessly walking the distance, took a stick of chalk from his bandolier and began drawing an alternate form of transportation. Sketching the chalk into the air, drew a small tour bus for the group to head to the club with, making their trip a fast one.

"Kid, you might not talk, but you never cease to amaze me." Snap said.

"Wait, Carlos, remember last time you tried to drive? Maybe we should let someone else drive." Carol added.

Carlos nodded and pointed to Snap, already making his selection on his driver.

"Oh, right." Carol said.

"Yeah, leave it to me. Besides, I'm the only one who knows where the club is, anyway." Snap said.

"You've been there?"

"No, I just passed by it a few times. It's just a nightclub, how crazy can it be?"

With Snap taking the driver's seat and the 4 humans in the backseats, the blue Zoner began driving the miniature bus towards its destination of the _Home for Lost Boys_, carrying the precious cargo in the back.

Penelope, still not fully adjusted to ChalkZone being real, began to curl up in her seat, laying on her side.

"I'm just going to lay here and rest until I finally come back to the real world." Penelope said.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll stay here." Rudy smirked.

Rudy, not interested in interacting with the group, turned his head away, sulking in his own seat to avoid any interaction.

Carol and Carlos, left by themselves in the far back seat, contemplating the state of their mother and Rudy Tabootie.

"Well, we found Rudy and brought him back. Now look where it got us. At first I wasn't sure we had the right person at first. I can't believe that guy used to be _Mama's_ best friend." Carol said.

"_Rudy bad man._" Carlos typed.

"I don't necessarily think he's a bad person, Carlos. He _has_ been all on his own for the last decade-and-a-half, with the people he loved betraying him. That's a lot to take in."

"_Rudy should forgive Mommy._"

"Maybe he should, but I think it's going to be a long time before he's ready for that. I just wonder what could have happened to him to make him like that. When we first met him, he said that Rudy Tabootie was dead. Now, I'm starting to think he meant it in a different way."

"_Rudy is alive._"

"No, not that. I mean, did he mean that the person he was back then is dead? I sure hope not. I hope that being all alone like that didn't do it completely. No friends at all for that long? I can't go without my phone for a minute, let alone live like that."

As Carol began to drift herself to sleep to burn off the long driving time ahead of them, Carlos pulled out his comic book, preparing to finish his chapter and prepare to move on to his next comic.

* * *

_ Having no other way to reach the kingdom of Darkblight, the group pushed their way through the horrible lands of the Scorched Earth, trying to ignore the horrors within. With many things dying in the lands within, the smells of decay and death infested the land, taking away any and whatever redeeming qualities this land might have had, making it a true hell on Earth._

_ Continuing forward on their quest, Warhawk led Jean and Eli through the Scorched Earth, wading through the corroded soil of the land. While they could not be harmed by the radiation, they could feel the heat and deathly stench of the electromagnetic force slithering across their skins, giving each of them an uneasy feel._

_ With the horrible feel of this land taking its toll on their minds, the group began to grow anxious of the Scorched Earth, making Warhawk further on edge and Jean and Eli more than eager to leave the horrible land in favor of somewhere safe._

_ "Please, Warhawk, can we not continue further? This place makes me uneasy." Jean said._

_ "It is not easy for me to travel this way, either. Watch your jaw, lest you attract unwanted attention towards us." Warhawk said._

_ With the sound of rocks beginning to crumble and winds rushing, and the sounds of the groans of the dead and creaks of their decaying bodies, Warhawk drew his sword, readying himself for any threats that came near. Jean and Eli, not prepared for whatever evil they may have to face in this horrid place, cuddled themselves behind Warhawk, seeking the safety under the protection of his blade._

_ What comes next the group does not know, but, all things considered, they are possibly better off not knowing._

* * *

After finishing the issue, Carlos let out a yawn, beginning to grow tired after the long affairs that he and the group had went through. Taking notice that his sister, mother, and Rudy had already fallen asleep, he took their lead, also beginning to drift off.

Drawing himself a weighted blanket with his chalk, Carlos began to doze off, his excessive energy finally being expended. Now, wishing to prepare himself for the next part of his journey to come, Carlos sleeps peacefully, resting comfortably in the backseat of his bus.

Even though his body grows tired, his mind still begins to wander. His sister had made very good points about Rudy Tabootie. He had been all alone for several years, more than most people survive on their own, and his few friends in life betrayed him. Unable to fathom the possibility of such a thing happening to him, Carlos ponders on if, just if, Rudy would ever truly come back around, and perhaps his mother would finally be happy.

For now, he does not know. For now, he only wishes for a peaceful rest. After a good amount of minutes of thinking, Carlos finds his sleep, temporarily putting his mind to rest.


	12. Chapter 11: From Dusk Till Dawn

**CHAPTER 11: FROM DUSK TILL DAWN**

As the rise of the Chalk King brought a dark rule over the land of ChalkZone, the secretive resistance group known as Calcite rose to stand against the oppression, wanting to bring ChalkZone back to its (semi) peaceful roots. With the Chalk King's reign of terror bringing numerous towns under siege, bringing an end to the organized and beautiful chaos of ChalkZone, dissent against the new world order was not a possibility, but a guarantee.

As such, Zoners of many kinds, even the most rambunctious and the sworn enemies of some all stood together with Calcite, not wanting to fall victim to the Chalk King's tyranny. With the rise of the Chalk King, the many occupants of ChalkZone have found a common ground to stand against, fighting for the same goal: Freedom.

One such agent of this freedom-fighting group, a hooligan of a Zoner turned to a fighter for good by the name of Butch Biceps, acts as a sleeper agent for Calcite, ready to deploy for any mission at the drop of a hat. Not currently having a mission, Butch now simply sleeps in his bed, laying with a particularly wide-bodied female Zoner, simply taking the pleasure in her company.

In the midst of his relaxation, Butch's Calcite communicator began to ring, finally giving him a mission to embark on. As if waiting for the mission this whole time, Butch picked up the phone, ready to go.

"Where?" Butch asked.

"_It's a club called_ Home for Lost Boys_. You will accompany other agents to help escort precious cargo. 4 humans._" A Calcite agent replied.

"Hold on... You said '4 humans'?"

"_Correct. Among them is Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez. You are advised to not let your personal feelings get in your way._"

"You know me, I never do. Consider the job done."

"_Understood. Good luck, Agent Heavy Motor._"

Hanging up the communicator, Butch was met with his accompanying female's hand running over his chest, wanting to keep him in bed longer.

"C'mon, honey, don't you want to stay with me?" The Zoner asked.

"Can't. Got to fight the war. Just hang here." Butch said.

[Soundtrack Cue: Green Jellÿ - Electric Harley House (of Love)]

Getting up from the bed and putting on his leather jacket, Butch headed to the door, ready to head on his mission. Heading out the door, Butch gracefully rested himself on his motorcycle, cracking his neck before embarking on his journey across ChalkZone.

With a kick of the starter of his motorcycle, Butch blasted himself down the open deserts of ChalkZone, his bike leaving a trail of sand behind him as he drove. With his jacket flying in the wind as he drove across the sandy plains of the desert, Butch enjoys this moment, not simply because he knows that he will soon be on his next mission, but because he enjoys the ride.

Drawn by a child who once encountered a group of free-spirited bikers with a taste for mayhem, Butch was meant to be a caricature of such persons, sharing the same tastes for entertainment and enjoyment of life. Now, united with Calcite for the cause against the Chalk King, he must put aside his selfish desires for the good of not only others, but himself.

Still, there is one thing that cannot be taken from this Zoner: His love for riding across the open land. Just as a real biker enjoys journeying across the open lands of the world, feeling the breeze of the wind fight against them, their bikes rumbling underneath their feet, and the rush of moving fast across the land, Butch enjoys the ride here and now, and will continue to do so for a long time to come.

But, for now, he puts his selfish desires on the sidelines, remembering the purpose of this ride. Now, ready to meet with those who could help the cause and win the fight against the Chalk King, Butch continues to ride, ready to reach his destination.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

* * *

In the middle of a long drive through ChalkZone, the blue, freedom-fighting Zoner known as Snap sits at the wheel of the newly-drawn tour bus, transporting the humans within to the rendezvous point, the nightclub known as the _Home for Lost Boys_.

As Snap continued his drive to the club, bad thoughts began to make their ways through his head. His mission was merely a matter of obtaining Carol and Carlos at first, but, after a bitter reunion after 15 years, Snap had found Rudy was still alive, despite being forced to betray him by Skrawl.

Unable to live with betraying his best friend and creator the way he had done, Snap had gone under the name of Cobalt 99, wishing to remove himself from his past and find a new life by saving others. After all that time, however, it seems that his past has now finally caught up with him.

With the thoughts circling his head viciously, Snap began to doze off at the wheel of the bus, his anxiety beginning to wear him down. Within a few minutes, Snap slowly began to doze into a light sleep. While his rest is light, the visions he dreams during the time make the little rest he gets pointless.

As his body goes to a sleep state, his mind goes to a dream state, taking him 15 years into the past.

* * *

Minding his own business in the fields of ChalkZone, Snap wandered aimlessly into the open areas of the Zone, looking for a new bit of excitement to break his boredom. With Rudy and Penny not around to bring him along on an adventure, Snap found himself without anything to do, waiting for something exciting to come to him.

Before he could find something to sate his sense of adventure, however, his sense of hunger began to overcome him, driving him to find food to satisfy that hunger.

"_Oy caloy_, I'm starvin'. There ain't nothin' out here ta eat, and I'm miles away from ChalkZone City. Where's some food when ya need some?" Snap pondered.

As Snap lamented on his lack of food, his complaints proved premature as a field of Taco Plants displayed themselves over the ridge, giving him an answer to his wishes for lunch.

"Oh, thank chalk. I love me some tacos." Snap said.

Rushing straight to the plants, Snap began picking several tacos off the plants, hastily scarfing down each one as he picked more and more. Having had his fill of many ripe, soft-shelled tacos, Snap began to move on to the not-so-ripe tacos, wanting instead some hard-shelled tacos.

"Mmm-mmm, these are delicious. What I wouldn't give right now for some hot sauce." Snap said.

"How about a different kind of heat instead, Blue Boy?" A voice asked.

Not expecting the surprise voice to appear, Snap turned to face a crowd of Beanie Boys, all surrounding him and making an escape implausible for the blue Zoner. Being stuck in a situation without any way out, Snap attempted to plead his way out with humor, finding his way out in a sly way.

"Oh, hi, Beanie Boys! How ya doin' this fine morning?" Snap asked.

Snap looked at his forearm, pretending to check his watch, when he in fact had no watch.

"Oh, would ya look at the time? I'd better go now. Well, now, it was nice seeing you all again, you take care-" Snap began to say.

"You ain't getting out of this one, pal. You're coming with us." A Beanie Boy said.

"Skrawl wants to speak with you." Another Beanie Boy said.

"Speak with me? That's it?" Snap asked.

"For now."

"What do you mean, 'for now'? What else does this ensue?"

"Just come with us and you'll find out." The first Beanie Boy said.

Not having any true choice in the manner, Snap complied with the Beanie Boys, accompanying them back to a secure hideout, anxiously awaiting what could be in store for him. Having made numerous wishes for adventure and excitement, Snap now began to regret his wishes, wanting to go back to the peaceful moments of earlier.

"_Oy caloy_, why couldn't I have went to the studio to film another _Snap Shots _episode instead?" Snap pondered.

* * *

After escorting their target to a secret location in the outskirts of ChalkZone, Snap found himself stuck in a difficult situation; being without any escape or way to call for Rudy. Now, not knowing what to do, Snap anxiously awaited what came next.

What came next for him now was meeting face-to-face with Skrawl, giving a sinister smile as he approached the best friend and creation of Rudy Tabootie. Snap, not wanting to become a victim of the malformed sketch, began to think of whatever way to bring himself out of the situation that he could, to no luck.

"I can tell by that stupid look on your face that you're trying to think of how to get out of here, Snap, but I'm afraid you won't. You can go ahead and stop now." Skrawl said.

"C'mon, Skrawl, whaddya want with me? I didn't do nothin' to ya." Snap said.

"Of course not. It was Rudy that failed to make me a complete creation, but, instead, he let me become a malformed, twisted, perverted excuse of art, something without purpose or reason. That's why you're going to help me kill him once and for all."

"You really think I'm gonna help you kill the guy who created me?"

"I don't _think_, I _know_."

"Well, you clearly _don't_ know, because no way am I gonna betray my best friend, let alone in a situation that gets him killed. Forget it."

"Oh, quite the brave one, aren't you? Aren't you afraid that I'm going to kill you instead? Maybe erase something important of yours?"

"You can try, but Rudy'll probably be here before you can manage to do any damage to me. He always shows up in times like this."

"Well, you seem to have a point there. However, let's just assume for a moment that's not going to happen. Ooh, better yet... Let's assume that I'm not going to do anything to _you_ at all, but rather someone else."

"Wait... What do ya mean, 'someone else'?"

"I'm very glad you asked me that, my blue, blundering friend. Beanie Boys!"

At Skrawl's command, the Beanie Boys opened a large curtain behind the two, revealing another area of the room. Behind the veil of the curtain was shown to be Rapsheeba, hanging from a rope on the ceiling.

"Snap! Help me!" Rapsheeba yelled.

"Rapsheeba! Don't you worry, I'll get you outta there!" Snap said.

Snap rushed to try to save Rapsheeba, but Skrawl picked Snap up off the ground, holding him in midair.

"Well, you are right about one thing, you are going to help her, but you're going to do it in a way that helps me, or else." Skrawl said.

"Or else what? What are you gonna do?" Snap asked.

"I'm very glad you asked that, my friend. Beanie Boys! Bring out the pool, will you?"

The Beanie Boys pulled out a miniature swimming pool, completely full of water, setting it directly underneath Rapsheeba. While Snap did not understand the threat immediately, looking at the pool for long enough made him realize the threat at hand.

The pool and water were not chalk drawings. They were real.

"Wait a minute... That can't be a real pool, how did you get that?!" Snap asked.

"That's not a very pressing moment at this time, but, if you still remain skeptic, perhaps one of my minions can show you how real the pool is." Skrawl said.

Skrawl pointed out a Beanie Boy out of the group, ordering him to test the water.

"You, there. Demonstrate to our guest how real the water is." Skrawl ordered.

The Beanie Boy complied with the order from his superior, heading to the pool and placing his hand over the water.

"For the glory of Skrawl!" The Beanie Boy said.

The Beanie Boy dipped his hand in the water, causing it to begin to dissolve in the liquid. The Beanie Boy, despite putting himself in immense pain, continued to leave his hand to be dissolved in the water, holding back his need to scream in pain.

Finally, the Beanie Boy removed his arm from the water, showing that his hand was completely gone. Despite still keeping himself composed, the Beanie Boy breathed heavily, still visibly in pain.

"Good boy. Now, fellas, care to tend to our friend?" Skrawl asked.

At Skrawl's command, two other Beanie Boys tended to their handless comrade, taking him to medical attention. Snap, terrified of the Beanie Boy's seemingly immune reaction to the water, and even more fearful of what it meant for Rapsheeba, began to break down in terror at the sights he had witnessed.

"Oh, Snap, feeling a little more cooperative now?" Skrawl asked.

"No, Snap! Forget him, don't do it!" Rapsheeba yelled.

Not wanting Rapsheeba to face the horrific fate of being violently erased, Snap finally gave into Skrawl's demands, agreeing to do whatever he wanted.

"Okay, Skrawl. Just don't hurt Rapsheeba. Whaddya want me to do?" Snap asked.

"Well, I'm very glad you asked that. I want you to find Rudy and bring him to the warehouse sketch underneath VladCo. Then, we'll do the rest." Skrawl said.

* * *

As the rest of the memory began to continue in Snap's head, his attentiveness was now completely away from the task of driving the bus, leaving it to be driving out of control.

Leaning down on the steering wheel, the bus began to veer to the side, making a collision with a patch of Dandy-Lions and Tiger-Lillies imminent. Snap, far too caught up in his sleep to notice, was left unable to act on the danger, leaving the bus near its fate.

After hitting a rock in the road, the bus got a slight jolt in the air, not disturbing most of the passengers, but awakening one barely-sleeping Carlos. With just the slight disturbance waking up the light sleeper of a child, Carlos found his awakening more rude than he was expecting.

Upon opening his eyes from the uncomfortable bounce, the first thing which he was met with on his rude awakening was the threat of imminent danger. Noticing the hostile cat-plant hybrids ahead, seeing them growl and snarl, Carlos immediately rushed to the driver's seat, desperately trying to wake up Snap.

Snap, finally awakening from his bad dream, began to come to, Carlos' efforts paying off.

"_Oy caloy_, kid, what's the problem, I only dazed for a-" Snap began to say.

After seeing the threat ahead which Carlos was warning about, Snap immediately brought his attention back to the wheel, with both him and Carlos screaming in fear. Turning the wheel to the side with as much might as he could, Snap turned the bus away from the patch of killer flowers, while sending Carol and Penelope across the bus.

Penelope, starting to wake while mid-flight, found herself on a crash-course with Rudy Tabootie, who just barely awoke before the two collided. Seeing the impact become imminent, the two let out a scream as they came closer.

Finally, as Snap corrected the bus' path and safely stopped it, Penelope collided into Rudy, leaving her laying on top of him in a rather awkward position. Neither party still forgiving each other for their past mistakes, the two found the situation far less easier to work through than expected.

"Ay... Sorry about that... Everybody okay back there?" Snap asked.

Rudy and Penelope, still stuck in their awkward position, looked at each other uncomfortably and intensely as Snap asked his question.

"Hey, guys? You okay?" Snap asked.

"Uh... Yeah... Just fine, Snap..." Penelope said.

Still realizing the two were in their position, Penelope began to blush. Rudy, not liking where the moment was heading, rudely pushed her off, standing up straight again.

"What the hell was that all about? Are you trying to kill us?" Rudy asked.

"Sorry, bucko, I must've... fallen asleep. Started to have a bad dream." Snap said.

"Then don't sleep while driving, moron. And don't call me 'bucko'!"

Walking back to his seat and sitting down, facing away from the others yet again, Penelope unhappily picked herself up, giving Rudy a scowl as she returned to her own seat.

Before any more fights could ensue between the two, a set of large, flashing lights began to shine in the sky, catching the attention of the children.

"Look! What are those lights?" Carol asked.

Snap looked ahead, seeing the source of the lights. Sure enough, his emergency turn led the group straight to the _Home for Lost Boys_, sending the group to their destination.

"Well, would you look at that? We made it! Everybody, disembark." Snap said.

* * *

Heading out of the bus after their long drive, the group of 5 began to make their way into the club, finally reaching their destination and ready to relax. While the group were expecting the club to be moderately decent, none were expecting the sights within to be as grandiose as they had seen.

[Soundtrack Cue: My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult - Do You Fear (For Your Child?); Starting From 0:25]

Walking through the front doors of the club, the group were immediately greeted with techno music blaring loudly, along with numerous Zoners on the dance floor, raving along to the music.

While not completely visible under the flashing lights, the walls were heavily influenced by many gothic themes, as if something from a Hammer-produced horror film, giving the club an interesting mix of modern-day contemporaries mixed with older times. Additionally, many of the colors of the club were black and red, with all windows painted black, making the visibility even lower with the flashing lights.

Remembering Carlos' sensitivity to sound, Penelope pulled a pair of earmuffs out of her handbag, preparing to shield her son's ears from the blaring music.

"Carlos, here, you'll need these." Penelope said.

Enjoying the club's aesthetic and heavily enjoying the club's music, the volume had no toll on Carlos' sensitivities, instead exciting him further and making him want to join in the rave. Feeling a strong pull from the dance floor, Carlos seemingly disregarded the others and rushed straight for the dance floor, raving along with the others in a mixture of partying and excitedly stimming. Wanting to join in on the fun, Carol immediately rushed after him, with both of the siblings now dancing and raving along with the numerous other Zoners.

Penelope, surprised at Carlos' sensitivities not being affected, was taken back for a brief moment, accompanied by a feeling of relief seeing her children happy, especially Carlos. Still, concerned for her childrens' safety, Penelope wanted them back with the group.

"Carlos! Carol! We need to stay together!" Penelope said.

"Ah, don't worry about him. Judging by how he's doing on the dance floor, I think he'll be better off there than with us. Why don't we all just relax for now?" Snap asked.

"Well... I guess so, as long as nothing's going to happen."

"Hey, if this place is good with my group, they're good with me. C'mon, let's get some drinks."

Heading to the bar, the remaining 3 of the group went to retrieve drinks to await the arrival of Calcite agents, providing them all safe passage to their headquarters. Snap, wanting to help break the ice between Rudy and Penelope as well as mend his own past with Rudy, tried to strike up some playful conversation between the three.

"So, looks like it's just the 3 of us, just like old times. Pretty nice, huh?" Snap asked.

"Sure. Just like old times. Back before I wasn't labeled crazy and put in a hospital for years. Now, it turns out the pre-teen years of my life actually did happen, and Rudy was still alive all this time. Yeah, pretty nice." Penelope said.

Not having any luck brightening Penelope's mood, Snap turned to Rudy, hoping to get a positive reaction from him.

"What about you, Rudy? Just like old times, huh?" Snap asked.

"You mean before I was both betrayed by you and left for dead by her, all on my birthday? Yeah, sure. Sounds like old times to me." Rudy said.

"_Oy caloy_, Rudy, can't you see that I'm trying to make up for that?"

"I know you are. I don't care. It's not going to undo what happened to me."

"Rudy, c'mon, you're my best friend. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you like that on purpose."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"They had Rapsheeba and they were gonna dip her in water. I had no choice."

Despite not being interested in Snap's pleas for forgiveness, the sentence mentioning water caught Rudy's ear, wanting him to hear more.

"Wait... What do you mean, 'in water'? Like, in the Wait 'N Sea?" Rudy asked.

"No, Rudy. _Real_ water. One of the Beanie Boys dipped their hand in it and erased it. I saw it for myself." Snap said.

"But how'd Skrawl get real water?"

"I don't know. Wait, on the... day 'it' happened... Skrawl said something about having a creator help him, someone who wasn't human anymore. Does that mean anything to you?"

"I wouldn't say it means something to me, but it makes sense. I guess if I could find ChalkZone as a kid, and those two other kids as well, I figure someone else had to do it, too."

"Yeah, you might be onto something. You know, with you back in action, we might just be able to crack this case. Maybe this guy's working for the Chalk King. Or, maybe yet, he _is_ the-"

"That's nice, Snap."

Rudy turned away from Snap, signalling he was no longer interested in continuing the conversation. Snap, needing Rudy's help for the threat of the Chalk King, pryed further to get his help.

"C'mon, Rudy. You helping us, we could easily beat this Chalk King guy and save all of ChalkZone. Don't you wanna help people?" Snap asked.

"Why should I? The person who was supposed to help me the most sold me out, and the other left me for dead. If that's how people want to treat me, then I'll just return the favor." Rudy said.

Penelope, overhearing the argument between the two, grew tired of Rudy's apathy towards the oppressed Zoners, deciding to step in and speak up on his uncaring attitude.

"Are you really so pathetic that you can't even bring yourself to do the right thing?" Penelope asked.

Not taking kindly to Penelope's comment, Rudy gazed at her with a raised eyebrow and a dirty look, wanting to hear more of her words to fuel his rage.

"What did you just say to me?" Rudy asked.

* * *

As the tense conversation began between Rudy and Penelope, Carol and Carlos continued to join in on the party on the dance floor, their moves gaining the attention of the crowd. With Carlos having a large amount of energy and having more than enough will to stim it out on the dance floor, his many impressive dance moves and ability to continue managed to gain him some popularity.

Among other dancers in the rave were a piece of taffy that breakdanced, his flexible body making impossible moves easy, a spring that hopped in place as it had no other means of moving itself, and an octopus waving its many hands in the air, just to name a few. However, one particular Zoner that caught the attention of Carlos' ever-observant eyes was one dressed in a large cape covering his deathly pale face, arousing some suspicion from the boy.

While the Zoner appeared strange, Carlos thought nothing of it as many other Zoners on the dance floor looked stranger. However, while still continuing to dance, Carlos caught two more of the same description, giving him some concern. Wanting to move to a safer place, Carlos grabbed his sister and began to puller her to the adults.

"Hey, what's going on? We're getting really popular up there!" Carol shouted.

* * *

Back at the bar, the heated discussion continued to kindle its flames, beginning to grow beyond extinguishing. Rudy and Penelope, the once two best friends, began to turn their mutually opposing relationship towards more hatred for one another.

"You heard me. Have you really gotten so pathetic that you can't do the right thing anymore?" Penelope asked.

"You're calling _me_ pathetic? You're the one who got thrown in a nuthouse and got all teary-eyed when I came back from the dead, thinking you were wrong all this time." Rudy said.

"I did everything I could! Why can't you see that?!"

"It wasn't good enough! I was in Skrawl's clutches for years, and every minute of it was a living hell! You, on the other hand, forgot all about me and just moved right along, hooking up with someone else and squeezing out two little brats!"

"So I moved on! That's what people do! Why can't you?!"

"Because I was tortured and left on my own for all that time! How am I supposed to let that go?"

"You know, you keep saying that over and over, but you've never actually said what happened. What could have been so bad that you could turn into such a piece of garbage?"

"You think I want to relive that? It's bad enough I have to relive the day you left me when I see your face!"

No longer able to allow the fight to go any further, Snap forced himself between the two, stopping the fight and trying to bring their attention to something else.

"_**HEY!**_ Fellas! Why don't we just have a few drinks and try to put our thoughts on some good booze?" Snap asked.

Rudy and Penelope turned away from each other, no longer fighting, but neither talking to Snap either. Regardless, Snap still ordered drinks for the 3, trying to loosen the tension with alcohol.

"Hey! Barkeep! How's about 3 rounds of your hardest? Make 'em doubles." Snap ordered.

The bartender brought up three glasses and poured the liquor in each of the cups, giving the group something to drink and place things past to. Snap, more than ready to have something hard to drink, lifted his glass, urging the others to drink as well.

"C'mon, I ordered three drinks, and I'm not drinking alone. Glasses up." Snap said.

Wishing to temporarily satisfy Snap to make him stop bothering them, Rudy and Penelope took their glasses in hand, still not facing each other. Snap, proposing a toast, raised his glass to the center.

"For the good old days, for stopping the Chalk King, and, most importantly, for finding Rudy." Snap said.

Despite Snap holding his glass for a toast, neither Rudy nor Penny joined the toast, leaving Snap on his own. Realizing the two would not cooperate, Snap lowered his glass and shrugged.

"Eh, screw it. Let's just drink." Snap said.

The three all took sips from their glasses, expecting to feel a burn from the liquor, but did not feel any such sensation. Instead, rather, there was something else that the liquor brought in store for them. Something that none of the three could have expected.

Not recognizing the liquid in their mouths as any kind of liquor, but some kind of salty and iron-heavy fluid. Disgusted with the taste of their drinks, the three immediately spat the contents out, looking at their glasses in confusion.

"What the-?! That ain't booze, that tastes like-" Snap began to say.

"Blood." Rudy said.

"Yeah, it does. What kind of drink is this?"

Before Snap could further question the blood in their drinks, the 3 were met with Carol and Carlos, with the latter tugging at Penelope and Rudy's shirts. With the child having the attention of the adults, the three listened in for what he had to say.

"What's the matter, Carlos? Are you alright?" Penelope asked.

Carlos held his index fingers to his mouth, facing them down, while making a biting motion and loud slurping sounds, imitating a vampire.

"Carlos, I don't have your vampire comic, maybe Carol has-" Penelope began to say.

Carlos shook his head and waved his hands, signalling that was not what he meant. Moving with more speed, Carlos mimicked the motion again, then pointed to the raving Zoners, trying to convey his message. This time, the message seemed to have gotten through, but perhaps too slow to be effective.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

As the pumping club music came to a stop, the lights began to come on, illuminating the room. While many of the architectural designs could be seen fairly well from the limited visibility, what was not seen was revealed to be something far more telling than any of the gothic themes.

The walls were covered with coffins, with numerous vampires resting within. During the rave, the numerous creatures were resting comfortably, waiting in the shadows for the right moment to strike. It seems that they have selected now as the time to strike.

Before any Zoners could make their way to the door, the front door closed itself and bars fell in front of it, trapping the numerous Zoners inside. Before any of the trapped Zoners could try to fight their way out, another vampire hung from the ceiling and snarled, scaring the Zoners into backing away from the door.

At the bar, the group of 5 grew intensely nervous, knowing that they had found themselves in a fit of trouble.

"Snap... What kind club did you bring us to?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know, bucko. Calcite said to come here, so I brought you here." Snap said.

Hanging from the ceiling was yet another vampire, having the largest build out of all the other vampires in the building. It was at this point that the group realized that not only was this particular vampire Dracula, but _all_ the vampires were Dracula, each a different variant. The lead Dracula, still hanging from the ceiling, gave the other vampires an order they so eagerly waited to come.

"Draculas, vampires, and other such bloodsuckers of the night, now is the time to feast! Eat, drink, and be scary!" The commanding Dracula said.

[Soundtrack Cue: Carnivore - Carnivore; Starting from 0:34]

The numerous Draculas and vampires, ready to consume their trapped meal, rushed to the group of condensed Zoners, each picking a victim to consume. Within seconds, the many Zoners in the club quickly reduced numbers to only a few not yet consumed, each seeking a way out of the club, but all to no luck.

The group of 5, needing to seek shelter, all jumped behind the bar, hiding underneath the bar table. Despite being temporarily safe from the attack and the sights that it provided, nothing could shield them from the numerous horrific sounds of death and mayhem occurring behind them, each cry for help never answered.

"How did you get us stuck in a damn vampire club, Snap?!" Rudy shouted.

"I don't know! I thought this place looked fine enough!" Snap yelled.

Hanging from the ceiling, the bartender appeared before the hiding group, giving a menacing smile upon his prey. Having nowhere to go, the group of 5 all pressed themselves against the table, hoping in vain that they would be gone from the danger.

"You know, you really ought to tip your bartender when you get your drinks!" The bartender said.

The bartender headed straight for the group, still deciding which of the 5 to drink from first. Carlos, however, was not ready to allow the vampire to make his choice.

Quickly drawing a wooden stake, Carlos stepped in the vampire's flight path, causing him to collide with the stake and driving it straight into his heart. With the wooden stake entering his heart, the vampire began to crumble into dust, ending the threat to the 5.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

"Thanks, Carlos. Think you can do that again until you get them all?" Carol asked.

Carlos took a peek from the bar, checking to see the amount of vampires. With many of the victims turning into vampires themselves, the threat number began to rise far beyond what he could do alone.

However, his hope was not lost. Having another plan, Carlos began to retreat to the kitchen, having a new idea on how to stop the vampire threat.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Penelope asked.

Carlos took two chalk sticks from his bandolier and handed them to his mother and Carol, providing them with means to defend themselves in his absence. With his mother and sister armed, Carlos headed to the kitchen, ready to make good on his plan. Finding some temporary safety, Carlos immediately began sketching out his own attack plan, saving himself and his family.

"Your son's a real hero, you know that?" Rudy asked.

"Shut up, Rudy! If Carlos does something like this, it's because he has a plan!" Penelope said.

"Oh, yeah? What's that? Leave us for dead?"

"He's the one who threw you your axe when you were about to die! He could've left you then, so why would he leave me and _Mama_?" Carol asked.

"Fine, fair point. But what do we do?"

Carol and Penelope handed Rudy their chalk sticks, prompting him to draw them a means of defense.

"Use the chalk!" Carol and Penelope said.

Rudy, still unable to bring himself to use the chalk to draw anything, fearfully refused the chalk, cowering away from the chalk.

"I can't! I can't do that!" Rudy said.

"Why not?! You've done it for years!" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, c'mon, Rudy, you gotta draw something!" Snap said.

"I don't draw anymore! I can't!" Rudy said.

"What the hell do you mean, 'you can't draw anymore'?! How can you not draw something?!" Penelope asked.

"Because I lost my talent!"

Before the remaining members of the group could question Rudy's excuse, one of the leading Draculas lifted up the bar and tossed it aside, leaving the group exposed to the vampires. Now cowered and defenseless, the 4 pushed themselves against the opposite wall, watching the vampires surround them with hungering lips.

Out of options, Carol and Penelope placed their chalk sticks in Rudy's hands, forcing him to fight off the vampires.

"Rudy. Draw something. Now." Penelope said.

Wanting to get some entertainment from their prey, the vampires stood back and observed Rudy, waiting for him to make his move. Rudy, still not comfortable having the sticks of chalk, began to feel his hands tremble and shake, with beads of sweat dropping down his palms. Unable to bring himself to draw anything with the chalk, Rudy held the sticks together into a cross, using the chalk in a way to save the group without drawing anything.

Despite his plan being a harder solution, it proved effective. Upon viewing the cross, the vampires began to take offense at its presence, all stepping back. With his mind finding a clever workaround, Rudy continued to use the cross against the vampires, moving forward and pushing them back.

However, despite being pushed back by the cross, the vampires began to smile and chuckle, as if knowing a joke that the group did not. Rudy and the others, not understanding the purpose of their laughter, began to grow anxious as to why they were growing more confident.

"There's no way that's good. What are they doing?" Carol asked.

One Dracula stepped forward from the rest, walking straight up to Rudy, completely unbothered by the cross. Rudy, not believing that the attack was no longer effective, grew timid under the vampire's approach.

"What-?! How is it not working?!" Rudy asked.

"That only works on the regular Draculas, _boychik_. I'm Jewish." The Dracula said.

The Jewish vampire, now face-to-face with Rudy, took the chalk sticks from his hands, breaking them in half, and tossing them behind his back, now leaving the group defenseless. Delivering a sharp punch to Rudy's chest, the Jewish vampire launched him against the others, now leaving them on their backs and defenseless.

With the vampires closing in, ready to consume the last of the occupants of the club, the group all cuddled together, still continuing to cower, not ready to become the next victims of the bloodsuckers.

"Well. You had the chalk. And you let him take it from you." Penelope said.

"You needn't concern yourself with you mistakes, because, now, you won't be around to make any more. Prepare to become our next meal!" The leading Dracula said.

Before the vampires could attack, there was a loud, vengeful grunt from across the room, gaining the attention of the others. All turned to face Carlos, now putting the finishing touches on his drawing.

Upon completing his sketch, Carlos finished his drawing, bringing the creation to life. The creation was Blake Staker, the main protagonist of_ Vampire Cannibals_, now brought to life and ready to take on the many terrifying bloodsuckers.

What made this Blake different from his comic variation, however, was, instead of being a regular man with stakes, was armed to the teeth with multiple stakes, a large necklace of garlic, a bite-proof trench coat, a pair of sunglasses, and a wooden sword, making him far more lethal than his comic counterpart.

"Okay, bloodsuckers, you ready to play?" Blake asked.

Now focusing their attention on the newly-drawn vampire hunter, the vampires all rushed for Blake, hoping to consume him instead. However, with Blake being more than prepared to fight off the vampires, that seemingly easy task proved to be a more than difficult challenge.

Driving two stakes into the hearts of a pair of vampires rushing to his sides, Blake downed two vampires instantly, reducing them to dust. Moving his hands with precision and grace, Blake then moved on to the next vampires ahead of him, tossing his stakes into two other vampires approaching him from the front, and driving another into a vampire behind him.

Working quickly to the others, Blake drew his wooden sword, ready to fight the next bloodsuckers. With one slash in the air, Blake decapitated 3 other vampires, reducing them to dust. Slicing another down the middle, and another in half, Blake reduced the total number of vampires in the building down to half.

Not taking any more chances, the remaining vampires all hogpiled on Blake, trying to trap him. The vampires began to bite down on Blake, trying to drink his blood, but his bite-proof trench coat prevented him from that fate, but only for the moment. Having one last weapon to use, Blake drew his last weapon out from his coat pocket.

Pulling a lantern from his jacket, Blake activated it, causing it to emit ultraviolet light, the same kind of light as the sun. With the artificial sunlight burning through the condensed pile of vampires, the last of the bloodsuckers were reduced to ash, ending the threat and saving the group.

Acting as if nothing happened, Blake dusted off his trench coat and kindly greeted the others.

"Hi, there. I take it you're all okay?" Blake asked.

The group, too stunned to comment on what they had just witnessed, simply nodded instead of speaking.

"Great, glad I could lend you a hand. Well, now that I've got you all helped out, guess I'll be on my way." Blake said.

Before Blake could leave, Carlos tugged at his trench coat, temporarily stopping him for one last favor.

"Oh, hi, Carlos. Something else you need?" Blake asked.

Carlos took his chalk and began making another sketch, this time drawing Fiona Staker, Blake's deceased sister from the comics. With his drawing complete and coming to life, Fiona and Blake were finally reunited, their horrible fates in the comics now rewritten to a happier ending.

"Fiona! You're alive!" Blake said.

"And I'm not a vampire! This is amazing!" Fiona said.

"Well, we have Carlos here to thank. He drew both of us. Of course, he did it because he needed my help with some vampires earlier, but, what can you do?"

"Right. Thanks so much for bringing us back together, Carlos."

Fiona rustled Carlos' hair, making him smile and tilt his head, giving a slight blush.

"You know, you're a real cutie. You really ought to talk to some girls when you get back to the real world." Fiona said.

"Well, sis, he's got to handle some things here in ChalkZone first. Besides, he doesn't talk just yet, remember?" Blake asked.

"Oh, right. That's fine, though, talking's overrated anyway. Well, good luck on your whole quest thing."

With Blake and Fiona reunited, adding a happier ending to their rocky relationship from the comics, Carlos gave another smile, happy to see his favorite characters ended for the better. Now safe from the vampires, Carlos met up with the others, ready to continue on.

"So, you just draw a vampire hunter to kill them for us. Smart, but lazy." Rudy said.

"Rudy! He just saved our lives, show a little respect." Penelope said.

"Fine. Tha- Than... _Thank you..._"

Despite Rudy barely muttering his thanks under his breath, Carlos caught the message clearly, giving an appreciative nod.

"So, why'd you draw them all happy like that, anyway? I don't remember them being like that in the parts of the comic you showed me." Carol asked.

Carlos gave a shrug, not having an exact answer.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. Let's just get out of here before-" Snap began to say.

Before the group could leave, a loud pounding sound echoed through the club, bringing a scare to the 5. Not knowing what the pounding could have been, the group huddled together, hoping that the noise was not another threat.

"_Hello? Anyone here? We're looking for Cobalt 99!_" A voice said.

Upon hearing the voice call for Snap, the group realized that the pounding was simply the front door knocking, bringing the group relief that the affair was officially over. Opening the front door, the 5 were met with Butch Biceps, who found himself shocked and surprised at the sights behind them.

"What in chalk's name happened here?" Butch asked.

"Oh, nothing, you know. We had a few drinks, we had a few laughs, some things got rowdy, _**AND THEN WE GOT ATTACKED BY A SWARM OF VAMPIRES!**_" Snap shouted.

"Wait... what? Vampires?"

"Yeah! You trying to kill us or somethin', Butch?"

"Hey, man, I thought you were next door. Calcite told me to head there."

"What?! No, they didn't, they said '_Home for Lost Boys_'!"

"Uh, I don't know who you talked to, but they said: '_Home for Lost Toys_'. That place over there."

Butch pointed to the club next door, showing a nightclub full of sentient toys, looking far more peaceful than the club that the group entered.

"Calcite wanted you there 'cause they thought the kids would like the toys. C'mon, everybody knows this a vampire club. Well, except for the idiots who get trapped here. You should've listened better." Butch said.

Having made a terrible mistake and miscommunication, Snap began to fume in rage, having put himself in unnecessary danger from a simple mistake.

"Uh, Snap? You okay?" Butch asked.

"Not one more word, big boy. Just get us back to base." Snap said.

Without saying another word, Butch and several other agents of Calcite escorted the group of humans back to their main base of operations, finally securing their precious living cargo.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the club, the still-living piles of dust continued to lay around, no longer the complete bodies of the vampires. Not being able to move anymore, the piles of dust found themselves growing bored, unable to move anywhere or do anything.

"This is all your fault." One dust pile said.

"What?! How is this my fault?!" Another dust pile said.

"You wanted to start this club, you wanted to have this little hideout for food."

"Yeah, well, it worked for years. So one little screw-up happens, we can fix it."

"How?! We're piles of dust now, how are we gonna fix it?"

"I don't know, we'll think of something."

"Heh. Yeah, sure you will."

"Hey, think of it this way. When we're like this, we don't have a thirst for blood anymore."

"Oh, that's nice. Jeez, how could this day get any worse?"

Believing the club to be closed, the janitor entered the room, ready to begin his cleaning shift. Upon seeing the numerous destruction caused from earlier, the janitor gave a sigh, knowing he would have a lot of unnecessary work for the night.

Cracking his knuckles and plugging in his vacuum cleaner, the janitor began his large amount of work, vacuuming the floor first, much to the dismay of the dust piles.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?! No, stop- _AAH!_" One dust pile said.

Thanks to the janitor playing blaring loud music on his headphones, the dust pile's pleas went unheard, leaving him and numerous other sucked up into the vacuum. Within minutes, the lot of them were all trapped inside the vacuum, leaving them with no escape.

"Well, at least we're together, right?" One dust pile asked.

"I hate you." Another dust pile said.


	13. Chapter 12: Lost and Alone

**CHAPTER 12: LOST AND ALONE**

After finally getting his targets safely placed in the escort of agents of Calcite, the blue Zoner named Snap, also known as Cobalt 99, now accompanies the very same agents to help bring the humans to home base. 15 years ago, the thought of working in conjunction with a raucous Zoner like Butch Biceps would have been insane to the point of disbelief, but life is always strange, especially in ChalkZone.

While the trip continues as planned, no interruptions or struggles against the Chalk King's forces, the guests of the trip found themselves still dealing with their own issues. Riding atop an elephant, Rudy Tabootie and Penelope Sanchez, still stuck in a cold war of a relationship sat across from each other, neither even slightly interested in speaking to the other.

Carol and Carlos, the ever-supportive children of Penelope, continued to observe the two, not comfortable watching the affair continue. Despite the apathetic and antisocial attitude of Rudy, Carol still understood that his attitude was due to an inner feeling of pain and abandonment, knowing that she had to intervene in some way to save him and reconcile with her mother. Carlos, conversely, did not see any point in trying to help him, believing that his quest to find Rudy was a mistake and he was better off leaving him where he was.

"Carlos, we've got to do something. Those two are never going to get along." Carol said.

"_Why?_" Carlos typed.

"Because they used to be best friends, and maybe were more than that at some point. We can't just let them stay hostile like that."

"_Why? Rudy mean to Mommy._"

"I don't think he's being mean just to be mean. I think we can help him. Weren't you the one who wanted to bring him back?"

"_Was wrong._"

"Maybe you weren't. Rudy was all alone for so many years, having no friends. That had to be hard on him."

"_I have no friends._"

"But you still have me and _Mama_, not to mention your needs are different, since, well... you know."

"_Am Autistic. Not ashamed of that._"

"I know, I just didn't want to sound mean about it."

"_Still don't understand._"

"People don't usually find life easy to go through without any friends, especially in Rudy's case, since he had to survive on his own. He also said he was tortured for a while by that Skrawl guy."

"_Tortured how? Hasn't said._"

"He probably doesn't want to talk about it. Remember a time when you were upset about something and didn't want to tell us about it?"

"_Yes._"

"Well, imagine that, but worse. We've got to try. If Rudy really was a great creator in ChalkZone, maybe we can convince him to help these people."

"_How? Don't know people and feelings._"

"You might not get them, but I do. Let me handle this."

Carol gently patted their transporting elephant on his head, getting his attention.

"Excuse me, do you have any snacks you could share with us, like some peanuts?" Carol asked.

"Well, no peanuts, since I'm allergic, you see, but I've got some Turkish Delight if you'd like that." The elephant said.

The elephant handed Carol a few bars of British-style Turkish Delight, setting them in her hands from his trunk. Carol, never having heard of nor seen Turkish Delight before, was left baffled at the candy in her hands.

"Uh... What is this stuff? Some kind of chocolate bar?" Carol asked.

"It's a gel covered in chocolate. Trust me, you'll love it." The elephant said.

Carol skeptically took the candy from the elephant, needing it to try to initiate some interaction between her mother and Rudy. Ready to try to strike up some conversation between the two, Carol handed Carlos one of the candies, urging him to follow her lead.

"Hey, guys. I thought you might be hungry. Anyone want some candy?" Carol asked.

Rudy turned his head away, not interested in interacting with the children.

"No, thank you, sweetie." Penelope said.

"Well, okay, but I hear this is good." Carol said.

Carol took a bite out of her candy, with Carlos eating some of his as well. Within seconds, the sweet taste of the chocolate was met with the taste of flower, a mixture not sitting well with Carol. Disliking the taste of the candy, Carol spat it out, trying to wipe the remaining food from her tongue. Carlos, conversely, found the taste of the candy quite delicious, finding the reaction of his sister humorous.

"Ugh... I don't think I like it. You want the rest, Carlos?" Carol offered.

Carlos gladly accepted his sister's offer, beginning to eat both pieces of the candy all to himself.

"Is there a reason you're making yourself look stupid?" Rudy asked.

"Well, I was just trying to offer you a piece of candy, but you didn't even answer me." Carol said.

"You were going to offer me candy that you spat out not two seconds ago?"

"I didn't know it tasted like that until I ate it. Carlos seems to like it, though."

"Because he's retarded?"

Taking issue with Rudy's derogatory slur towards her brother, Carol punched him in the face. Rudy, having suffered worse attacks in his past, had almost no reaction to her punch, instead slightly smirking at her attack.

"Is that the hardest you can hit me?" Rudy asked.

"Don't call my brother retarded! I told you, he's Autistic!" Carol said.

"Retarded, Autistic, who cares?"

"_I_ care. He's been treated bad before. Our-"

Carol paused slightly in her sentence, not fully ready to talk about the mistreatment of her brother.

"Whenever our dad wasn't around us, he would tell _Mama_ how much he didn't like Carlos, calling him stupid, or retarded, or worse, all because he doesn't talk or like to do things that other kids his age do." Carol said.

"Wait, what? How did you hear that?" Penelope asked.

"I overheard it between you and dad talking a while ago, before you divorced."

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"But you can't keep something like that from us! Carlos doesn't even know what his dad thought, and he still misses him. Shouldn't he know that?"

"If you found out that Dad never loved you, how would you feel if you heard that?"

"...Not happy."

"So, how do you think Carlos would feel if I told him that?"

"You think it's better to lie to Carlos rather than tell him the truth?"

Not prepared to answer a hard question such as that, Penelope retracted from the argument, not knowing what to say.

"Too bad about your deadbeat dad, kid, but I've had far worse happen to me to care." Rudy said.

"And what exactly happened to you? How do you expect us to sympathize with you if you won't even share what happened?" Carol asked.

"I'm not looking for your sympathy, kid, and the only thing I expect out of you is to leave me the hell alone, like right now."

"I don't think so. You've been nothing but mean to all of us, and you won't even tell us what it is happened to you to turn you so bad."

Thinking of a psychological solution to the problem, Carol began to make some provocating sentences to urge Rudy to speak up.

"Maybe nothing happened to you at all. I think you're just making all this 'tortured' stuff up." Carol said.

"You'd better watch yourself right there, kid." Rudy said.

"Maybe _Mama_ was wrong about you this whole time. Maybe you _weren't_ best friends at all. Maybe you were always this big a jerk and you just ran away from everyone because you knew nobody liked you."

"Carolina, what are you doing?" Penelope asked.

"Hey, kid! I've killed things I've bonded with more than you when I was on my own, don't think I'll lose any sleep over you!" Rudy said.

"Maybe you were just a mean loser that hated everybody all this time. No wonder nobody went looking for you when they thought you were dead." Carol said.

No longer able to take the abuse of Carol, Rudy grabbed her and violently shook her back and forth, venting out his anger on her.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU PREPUBESCENT LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP! I WAS LIVING WITH NOTHING TO EAT BUT SLOP AND GRUEL IN A GODDAMN PRISON CELL DOING NOTHING BUT MANUAL LABOR, WHILE YOU WERE STILL IN A DIAPER SUCKING A STUPID PLASTIC BOTTLE WITH YOUR MOMMY'S MILK!" Rudy shouted.

Penelope and Carlos tried to separate the two from the fight, but Carol urged them off, her plan taking effect.

"Oh, so you're mad now, huh?" Carol asked.

"Hell, yes, I'm mad!" Rudy said.

"So, you're not some loser who just wants to be left all alone without any friends?"

"Hell, no!"

"Good! So, since you're not as big a failure as you think you are, and you actually have some people who care about you, why don't you just say what happened already?"

Upon realizing Carol's true intent with the leading conversation, Rudy released her gently, calming himself down with a deep breath.

"Okay. You want to know what happened to me 15 years ago? You _really_ dying to know?" Rudy asked.

"Definitely." Carol said.

Now put in a position where he had no reason not to share his experiences, the others leaned in, awaiting Rudy to speak.

"Fine, kid. I'll tell you what happened to me." Rudy said.

* * *

15 years ago, at the moment Rudy had fallen victim to Skrawl...

Despite Skrawl being unharmed by his attack, Rudy began to quickly draw something else, not knowing what to draw, but trying to think of anything to save himself. Skrawl, preventing Rudy from doing anything else, grabbed both of his arms, preparing to stop him once and for all.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering what would break first, your creativity..." Skrawl began to say.

Skrawl took both of Rudy's arms and broke them, leaving him unable to draw anything else. With the bones in both of his arms broken, Rudy screamed in agony, unable to withstand the attack that he had just taken.

_"...OR YOUR BODY!_" Skrawl finished.

With Skrawl releasing his grip, Rudy fell to the floor, curling himself into a fetal position, dropping his chalk on the ground. Penny, having watched her best friend beaten senseless and broken before her eyes, began to cry at the sight of Rudy being defeated.

"_No... Rudy..._" Penny sniffled.

One of Penny's tears fell from her face, falling onto Skrawl's own face, erasing part of him, causing him to scream in pain. When the tear finally vaporized from his face, a scar was left where the erasure was, permanently reminding him of Penny's misery.

"Throw the girl back in the real world." Skrawl said.

"But, sir, don't we need to do something about her?" A Beanie Boy asked.

"What for? She's a girl of science, not arts, and I've just destroyed the only artist capable of stopping us. Throw her back."

Following Skrawl's orders, the Beanie Boys flew Penny out of the warehouse, dragging her across ChalkZone back towards the portal. Penny, still not ready to give up, continued to struggle against the Beanie Boys and free herself, to no avail.

Meanwhile, Rudy, having been beaten and broken by his archenemy, Skrawl, continued to lay on the floor, having no more fight left within him. With the agonizing feeling of his arms broken and his body beaten senseless, his consciousness began to fade, causing the world to go black around him.

Before Rudy could fade out, however, Skrawl looked in his eyes for one last message, further embedding his victory in his enemy's head.

"_That's right, Rudy. Fall asleep now. You've naught left in your body to fight. Rest now._" Skrawl said.

Not able to go on fighting, Rudy began to fall unconscious, his eyes closing and his mind leaving the physical plane, even if only temporary.

* * *

Some untold time later, Rudy began to barely come to, his vision extremely blurred. While not able to see where he was, he could tell that he was restrained against a wall, his arms in the air and his legs tied down.

What perception he lacked in vision in this situation, though, he still held with his hearing. Detecting two voices in the room he was in, one voice he instantly recognized as his enemy, Skrawl. The other voice, however, he did not recognize, this voice being entirely new.

"_Well, my new friend, I have brought you Rudy Tabootie. Your plan worked perfectly._" Skrawl said.

"_Not as perfect as I had hoped, it seems. Both of his arms are broken. How do you expect him to draw like that?_" The other voice asked.

"_I don't. It was the only way I could bring him down. However, a little hospitalization would put him right back in drawing shape, I'm sure. I'll personally-_"

"_Don't bother. He's far too old._"

"_What do you mean, 'too old'?_"

"_For my needs, I require someone who has not yet started their path to adulthood. It seems your Rudy has begun that journey now, so he is useless to me until we find another creator of young age._"

"_But how would we find another creator? And what do we do with Rudy?_"

"_The former is not your concern, and the latter is not mine. Do with him whatever you please. Kill him, free him, heal him, whatever you wish._"

Skrawl gave a light chuckle upon hearing the other voice's answer, finding satisfaction in hearing his approval.

"_I'm very glad you said that, because I have some plans for dear old Rudy here._" Skrawl said.

Before Rudy could catch any more of the conversation, his consciousness began to fade yet again, leaving him at the mercy of Skrawl yet again.

* * *

Another untold amount of time later, Rudy woke to find himself in a dungeon, no longer chained, but barred and captured with no escape. Rudy tried to pick himself off the floor to take a look around, but fell back on his face, screaming in pain.

As his arms were still broken, they were not capable of withholding his body weight, making any attempt to use them futile. Merely using only his legs this time, Rudy managed to prop himself standing upright, now able to walk about the cell.

Walking up to the bars of his cell, Rudy looked out to see that he was in Nightzone, giving him a slight idea as to where he was, but that information only slightly proved helpful as he did not recognize his surroundings.

"Hello, Rudy. Glad to see you're finally up." A familiar voice said.

Rudy turned to see Skrawl standing outside his prison cell, watching him smile upon his imprisonment without any escape. Immediately feeling rage inside him urging him to attack, Rudy rushed to the bars, slamming his body against the door, but unable to attack Skrawl, leaving him still unable to escape.

"What have you done, Skrawl?!" Rudy asked.

"I won, Rudy. After so many years of your constant trickery and outsmarting my plans, I've finally got you right where I want you. Unarmed, alone, and helpless." Skrawl said.

"Don't be so sure, Skrawl. I can still get you!"

"With what? You've got no chalk, your friends betrayed you, and you have no chalk. You lost."

Rudy tried to grab on the bars and pull on them, but the tension only caused further pain to his arms, leaving him to fall to the floor again.

"Why are you doing this, Skrawl? I could've helped you. I've tried to help you." Rudy said.

"Rudy Tabootie, even a blind man could see you can't help me. I was going to be a complete drawing, a work of art with direction and purpose, and be able to live a glorious life in ChalkZone. But, no, I couldn't have that, could I? You let your meddling friends turn me into this sick and twisted sketch, you allowed this to happen to me!" Skrawl said.

"That's a lie!"

"But it's the very truth."

Skrawl held up a bowl of food, appearing to be some kind of soup or stew, with many unknown contents. Beginning his torture on Rudy, Skrawl placed the bowl outside of his cell, just outside of his reach.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Now that I've got you where I want you, I'm going to have some fun with you. Not because I take pleasure in this or because I hate you _that_ much, but because I want you to understand just how I feel everyday, living as an incomplete, directionless, mass." Skrawl said.

Skrawl left the room, leaving Rudy alone with the bowl of food across from his cell. Rudy, having been unconscious for some amount of time, began to feel hunger in his stomach, urging him to take the food.

Rudy tried to reach out of the cell and grab the bowl, but his broken arms prevented him from doing so, the pain causing him to pull his arms back to safety. His hunger began to prove far more painful than his arms, however, so Rudy pushed himself to try to obtain his food.

Rudy again reached out for the bowl, this time trying to ignore the pain as much as he could. Despite his willpower being formidable enough and his hunger driving him on, it was not enough to ignore the sharp pain of his broken bones, leaving him to fall back on the floor, crying in pain.

With the pain beginning to prove itself too much, Rudy began to fall unconscious yet again, leaving him without any ability to hold on to his task at hand.

* * *

At whatever point he woke up, Rudy felt a sharp growling in his stomach, driving him to try to get the food again. While the food would be well beyond serving standards at this point, he had no choice but to try to eat it, needing to survive.

His arms, however, still were left broken and unhealed, leaving him still unable to obtain the food. Needing to solve the problem with his arms, Rudy looked to the bars of his cell, having an idea.

Planning out a way to repair his broken arms, Rudy grabbed onto one of the cell bars, gripping it as tightly as he could. Setting his legs between his arm, Rudy forcefully set the bone back in place, eliciting a loud cracking noise.

Unable to take the immense pain of his bone being reset, Rudy screamed and fell to the floor, panting heavily to let go of the pain. Still determined to repair his arms, Rudy repeated the process with his other arm, pushing all his remaining energy into the task. With a quick and forceful movement, the bone of his other arm reset, again making a loud crack.

With both of his broken bones reset to their proper places, Rudy gave out another agonized scream, yet again falling to the floor. Unable to take the swarm of pain in his mind, Rudy again passed out, his consciousness leaving him again.

* * *

Some untold amount of time later, Rudy woke to yet another stinging stomach pain, with an even louder growl piercing at his body. While his arms were still in pain from his forced healing method, they were still in nowhere near as much pain as before, making this next attempt to obtain the food seem more promising.

Heading to the cell door, Rudy again reached out for the food, and, after a long reach, managed to grasp the bowl, bringing it towards him. Now having the food in his cell, Rudy began to immediately consume the contents within, compensating his body with much of the energy he lost over the uncounted days.

Despite the food merely tasting like chalk, his saliva erasing the food as it entered his mouth, Rudy was far too hungry to concern himself with the taste of the food, continuing to chow it down.

Now having completed his task, Rudy laid down on his back, allowing himself to rest his still-healing arms and let his food digest, letting his body build up the energy to survive tomorrow.

* * *

As the weeks went by as Rudy continued to struggle and reach for the bowls of disgusting chalk gruel left outside his cell, his arms began to heal more and more, finally placing them to their usable levels again. One day, as Skrawl noticed Rudy healing nicely, he began to think of another torture to put Rudy through, wanting him to suffer more.

"Well, looks like your arms have healed up quite nicely. Feeling better?" Skrawl asked.

Rudy did not answer, only giving an angry glare towards Skrawl and retracting to the corner of his cell with his food.

"Oh, come, now, is that any way to treat the person who gives you food every day? Looks like someone never heard the phrase: 'Don't bite the hand that feeds'." Skrawl said.

Rudy still did not answer, only continuing to retreat into the corner of his cell. Skrawl, not satisfied with making Rudy institutionalized within his cell, began to think of another way to torment him.

"Fine, then. You asked for it. I've thought up a special little punishment just for you. Get out of your cell. You can make this easy or hard." Skrawl said.

Rudy still did not move from his corner, continuing to glare at Skrawl, refusing to move. Skrawl, not willing to take 'no' for an answer, prepared a way to force Rudy out.

"Alright. Hard it is. Beanie Boys!" Skrawl shouted.

Two Beanie Boys flew into the cell, preparing to drag Rudy out for a new method of torture. Not so ready to be subjected to more torment under Skrawl and his minions, Rudy prepared a rock in his hand, trying to fight off the Beanie Boys. As the flying minions of Skrawl approached, Rudy swung at the Beanie Boys with the rock in his hand, the weight adding to his punch.

Despite his arms proving healed and his willpower proving, however, his body was not so willing; his muscles weak and atrophied under his lack of movement and undernourishment. Unable to efficiently fight back against the Beanie Boys, Rudy quickly fell under their attack, subdued and beginning to be dragged out to his torture.

Skrawl, amused at Rudy's attempts to fight back, gave a smug smile, planning worse things in store for Rudy than he could think of.

"How very valiant, Rudy Tabootie, but if only you had some more meat on those bones to fight with. Well, worry not, as I've got just the solution. I call it the Wheel of Pain." Skrawl said.

* * *

For several weeks going on months, Rudy has been subjected to an instrument of torture called the Wheel of Pain. The device is simple: An individual is chained to the device, and is forced by others to push the wheel in circles over and over, with no reason, payoff, or purpose. It only exists to wear down the body of the user.

During all this time, Rudy continues to push the wheel on and on, unable to stop. If he stops, numerous Beanie Boys will whip him, forcing him to go on. Unable to move or escape, Rudy continues this task, contemplating some clever trick or idea to escape.

However, as time passes, and his body and mind mature, Rudy cannot find a solution coming to his head. Where his mind would once come up with the most fantastic and impossible solutions to problems, as the creativity of a child provides, he can no longer think of anything of the such now.

With his torture and aging taking away his imagination, eroding it into nothing, his body continues to build and build, providing him with another means of escaping.

* * *

One day, upon reaching his 10th year trapped in ChalkZone, his body began to finish its maturing, and reaching much more muscular levels than Rudy could have imagined before. While his imagination was broken, his spirit was not yet gone. With his hatred of Skrawl continuing to drive him to live, a solution to escape finally presented itself to him.

As sweat began to drop from his head, his beads of sweat began to erase the chains binding him to the Wheel of Pain, weakening their hold on him. With this information on his side, Rudy formulated his plan to escape from Skrawl's clutches once and for all.

No longer pushing against the wheel of pain, Rudy began to pull against the chains binding him, beginning to wear down the chain links further. The Beanie Boys watching him began to whip him, trying to force him back into his torture, but it proved to be ineffective against Rudy. Not giving up on his task, Rudy continued to pull against the chain, determined to break it.

With the Beanie Boys continuing to whip at their prisoner, creating large gashes in his back, Rudy continued on his mission. Ignoring the sharp, stinging pain in his back, Rudy continued to pull at the chain, determined to free himself once and for all from his hell of a prison he had been kept in.

Finally, after much struggle against the chain, Rudy's efforts bore fruit. With his brute force breaking the chain, Rudy found himself free from the chain, now making the next part of his plan need to be acted upon.

As several Beanie Boys began to rush towards him, Rudy, the chain still attached to his hands, swung the broken chain at the attackers, knocking them to the ground. With the attacking Beanie Boys out of his way, Rudy began to rush straight out of the castle grounds, heading into the woods and gaining his freedom.

Skrawl took notice of the escaping Rudy, with his Beanie Boys fearful of their master's reaction. Not knowing what fate would befall them for their failure, the Beanie Boys cowered before Skrawl, awaiting his next words.

"Please, Skrawl, have mercy on us! We didn't know Rudy would have the strength nor the will to escape!" The Beanie Boys said.

"Silence yourselves of your sob stories. It doesn't matter." Skrawl said.

The Beanie Boys, not expecting Skrawl to have such an apathetic response, looked to their leader in cofusion of his words.

"...Sir?" The Beanie Boys asked.

"He can't survive by himself for long in the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle, not to mention he has no magic chalk, and, therefore, no way home. I would've liked to have watched him die, but this is good enough. Let him go." Skrawl said.

* * *

Finally free from years of captivity, Rudy managed to escape into the jungle, no longer left bounded from the sadistic clutches of Skrawl. Taking one last look back at the castle he was kept in for so many years, Rudy turned away from the castle, no longer looking back on the torment that had occurred there.

Now, while he was finally free, he was now alone, and afraid. With the pain of the many lashes still on his back and lack of any sufficient clothing, Rudy began to cuddle underneath a tree, trying to finally catch a decent night of rest after years of torment and restlessness.

Allowing himself to give in for just a little bit, Rudy began to doze off underneath the tree, finally catching the best and only night of sleep he had caught in quite some time.

[Soundtrack Cue: Suicidal Tendencies - How Will I Laugh Tomorrow (Heavy Emotion Version)]

As the months continued to pass, Rudy continued to grow older, all on his own. Without any sort of friend or guide to help him through his still-moving life, the isolation he faced began to take its toll on the young man, no longer a child with the blissfulness and innocence that came with such youth.

No longer having any friends to accompany him in his darkest hours and his most vulnerable moments, Rudy found himself unable to face many of his inner fears on his own; only staying up so many nights crying all alone in ChalkZone's dangerous Mumbo Jumbo Jungle.

Contemplating on the years he and Snap had spent together, Rudy found himself unable to accept that his own creation and best friend would betray him. As a child who had very little friends, let alone close friends, the fact that even one of his closest friends could turn on him was not an easy burden to bear, especially as he never properly developed his mind during its most malleable years to trust others.

Worse than that, his second and only other best friend, Penny Sanchez, the one who would always have his back on so many occasions and problems, never came. Even after so much time, she never seemed to look for him, never seemed to care for him anymore. How woeful it must be, to have you and your best friend reveal their most intimate feelings with each other, on your own birthday, only to have them leave you for dead and forget you, or so it seems to Rudy Tabootie.

With the last of his emotions finally giving out and all the love leaving his heart, Rudy could now only focus on one thing and one thing only:

Survival.

No longer feeling sorry for himself and wishing for the world around him to get better, Rudy accepted things never would, finally taking his life into his own hands. Taking a flat stone and chipping and grinding it against a coarser stone for hours at a time, Rudy managed to construct a large battleaxe blade, completing his project with a large tree branch and rope.

With his new survival tool in his hands, Rudy took to the jungle and prepared to use his new weapon to seek out sustenance to survive in the harsh Mumbo Jumbo Jungle, ready to eat anything that fell before him.

His first bits of food comprised of Buttonflies and Wiggies. While neither were very filling nor very tasty, they provided him with enough sustenance to continue living, which was all he needed.

Moving his axe skills higher, Rudy began to hunt out and kill larger creatures, ranging from the viscous Bubblegum Spiders, the Staplegators, the Praying Mantises, and even the dangerous Spineslurpers.

With many different creatures to feast on in ChalkZone, Rudy's body began to find its nourishment again, bringing him back to health again. However, what he now has in physical health, he now lacks in mental health.

As he has learned to block away all the pain and agony of losing his best friends and all contact with others in the jungle, Rudy has become just as much as an animal as those that he has hunted. Where he has become stronger in many areas, he has grown weakest in his most precious area:

His heart.

Now, no longer concerned with the past nor the future, Rudy now lives for the moment, only focused on surviving, and it is all he will ever focus on until the end of his days.

Or until, of course, Carol and Carlos found him, but we already know how that turned out.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

* * *

Back to the present time, with the four humans riding on the back of the sentient elephant taking them to the headquarters of Calcite, Rudy has concluded his story for the group, satisfying the persistence of Carol.

However, while Carol had her request fulfilled, the entire group was left in tears upon hearing Rudy's story, beginning to take pity on him for his actions. Penelope, still wishing she had done more to help her best friend, felt the worst, blaming herself for all that had happened to her best friend.

"I was alone and focused on nothing more than surviving to the next day for a long time. I told you Rudy Tabootie died, and he did. He died in that jungle. My creativity, my talent, all that is long gone. I have nothing left anymore." Rudy concluded.

"Oh... god... Rudy... I'm so sorry. If I'd have known-" Penelope began to say.

Penelope began to extend her hand towards Rudy, but he had pushed her away, not interested in her support.

"If you'd have known, you'd what? Go back in time and undo it? Try to find some way to give me 15 years of my life back? You can't. It doesn't matter, anyway. Rudy Tabootie, the person you loved back then, is long gone." Rudy said.

No longer interested in interacting with the others, Rudy walked to the back of the saddle, aiming to be alone. Penelope, overwhelmed with guilt and pain, began to turn to the other side of the saddle, crying all alone for her best friend because she knows he cannot cry anymore.

Carol and Carlos, stuck in the middle, watched as the two adults separated from each other, both taking in the painful sights occurring before them. While Carol still believed that there was love in Rudy still remaining just as it did within her mother for him, she knew that it would be a long way before Rudy could find his way back again.

"I had no idea it went that bad. How are we supposed to help someone like that, Carlos?" Carol asked.

"_Don't know. Don't understand feelings._" Carlos typed.

Carol gave a long sigh, feeling disheartened at the obstacles facing their way.

"Me neither, Carlos. Me neither." Carol said.

Carol sought a spot to be alone as well, thinking of a way to help Rudy out of his broken paradigm and help somehow reunite him and Penelope once again, finding a way to bring them both happiness again.

Carlos, conversely, retreated from the situation into his comic book, not knowing what to do or how to do it. For someone who could not understand the world as others around him understood it, escape into other worlds was the only way for him to make any sense of things.

Now, with the four alone in their own worlds, each has a challenge inwards to face, as well as having to face the trials ahead against the evil rule of the Chalk King. Where each of their journeys shall take them stays unknown to each, leading down a dark path.

But, the darker the world seems to be around them, the brighter their hope will become, and all shall know it soon enough.


	14. Chapter 13: Agents of Calcite

**CHAPTER 13: AGENTS OF ****CALCITE**

_Long ago, in the last days of man, the humans started a race of fire and weapons and technology, reaching the end of their cities and their bloodlines and their history in the fires they have created by tampering with the fabric of nature. As the humans first came to the Earth with curiosity and thirst for knowledge, that insatiable knowledge and their savage capacity for war has brought them to extinction._

_ With mankind leaving as quickly as they came, their natural ancestors; the noble Elves, the peaceful Fairies, the hardy Dwarves, the beautiful Nymphs, all manners of creatures forgotten to legend returned to their rightful homeland to heal the wounds of the scorched Earth. After hundreds of years, it seems the Earth has finally returned to its natural state, but not without its challenges for peace._

_ An evil wizard by the name of Darkblight, one who looked towards the worst aspects of humans as their best, declared war on all creatures in the land, hoping to re-establish the chaotic world that had fallen centuries ago._

_ Come, brave reader, embark on a journey through adventure and magic._

Key Comics Presents...

_Wizards of War #17: The Blight in the Dark_

Raph Banshee - Script

Van Bodhi - Art

Jack Bonanza - Letterer

Bill Buck - Editor

_After their long and tiresome trek throughout the harsh wastelands of the humans' war-torn land, our heroes, Warhawk, Jean, and Eli; finally make their way to the kingdom of Darkblight, the evil wizard. Upon arriving in the castle resting in the scorched Earth, however, the group find more than they were bargaining for to see._

_ The castle holding Darkblight was a derilict and cryptic castle, its walls taking numerous twists and turns about the area, having jagged edges to all its appearance. The brick which it was built with was the most deathly and putrid shade of black, making it even darker than the night sky above it, making it seem as though it came from the dark depths of the Underworld itself._

_ While the Elf named Warhawk was more than ready to storm the castle and finally destroy the tyrannical wizard within, his accomplices Jean and Eli were not so willing to enter, finding the appearance of the castle proving far too intimidating for the Fairies._

_ "Come, friends. Let's enter the castle and do what we came to do." Warhawk said._

_ "I don't know, Warhawk. That place, it seems so... deathly." Jean said._

_ "You should expect nothing less of that terrible old wizard. Why do you stop now when you know we are to slay him and end his reign?"_

_ "I thought this would be easy, but... that place... it is as if I'm being pushed away from it; as if it drives me back of its own will."_

_ "It is merely the spell that Darkblight has left on the castle for his own protection. Why do you succumb to it?"_

_ "You are an experienced elf, you feel no effects from magical attacks. I, a fairy, am a being of magic and a performer of magic. I can feel its ill will on my every being."_

_ "I can as well, its effects prove far harmful on myself." Eli added._

_ "We have come to far and shed too much blood to turn back. Swallow your fear and keep moving. We've almost won this war once and for all." Warhawk asserted._

_ At the commanding drive of the elf named Warhawk, the group continued to move towards the terrible castle, praying that their journey will come to an end as quickly as they can._

_ In the midst of the journey, however, the hands of Warhawk turn from firm and steady into a state of shaking and trembling, catching the attention of Jean. Recognizing her lover in a state of distress, Jean began to prod into his mental state, hoping to relieve his stress._

_ "My love, your hands tremble so. Are you alright?" Jean asked._

_ "I am fine, woman. As you said, the magic has no effect on me." Warhawk said._

_ "I am not speaking of the magic. Your hands shake."_

_ Warhawk took notice of his shaking hands, recognizing that his inner stress was beginning to show itself. Not wanting to show himself as weak, the prideful Warhawk held his hands to his sides, hoping to conceal his fear._

_ "I am fine, woman. We need to continue." Warhawk said._

_ Warhawk proceeded to move on to the castle, but Jean stepped in front of him, wishing to pry further to find the source of his troubles._

_ "I have never seen you in such a state of fear, Warhawk. What troubles you?" Jean asked._

_ "I told you, woman, I am fine." Warhawk said._

_ "Your hands are trembling with fear. You have never done such a thing in a fight. Why do you tremble now?"_

_ "The reason is not important now, Jean. We must go now."_

_ "I know how your pride can stop you from speaking from your heart, but you must trust me and share your concerns. That is why I am here for you now."_

_ "I have no concerns, now let us continue-"_

_ "Do you fear Darkblight?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Do you fear you will fail?"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Do you-"_

_ "I fear I shall lose you!"_

_ After finally letting out his emotions, Warhawk gave a defeated sigh, not used to admitting defeat, especially not in internal struggles with his mind and his heart. Continuing on with his confessions, Warhawk held Jean tight, keeping his lover close to make himself warm and safe._

_ "I know that I have the strength and the will to defeat many enemies, and especially Darkblight himself, but what I fear, what I truly fear is that he will use his magic to steal you from me. He has turned many against us in our struggle to arrive here, even my own fellow elves, and I fear that his magic will take you from me in both body and mind. I dare not think about that possibility, and I know that I must use that thought to drive myself on. Now, we must continue." Warhawk said._

_ "Very well, my love. If it is easy on your emotions, I will remain behind you at all times, to ensure my own safety and bring some peace to that part of your mind." Jean said._

_ "Thank you, my love. Hopefuly, the precaution will prove unnecessary. Let us move."_  
_ Continuing to walk across the nuclear-scorched land, the group continued to make their way to the castle, ready to slay the evil wizard within._

* * *

Before Carlos could read his comic book any further, the escort finally came to a stop, indicating that they had arrived at their destination. No longer detecting any movement from the elephant they were riding on, Carlos realized this fact and put away his comic book, saving it for later.

The four humans stepped off their ride to find themselves standing outside Barney's Impenetrable Forest, a vast but condensed space of nearly-indestructible trees hiding a world of its own within. While Carol was only familiar with this place from reading the ChalkZone survival guide, Rudy and Penny remembered this place from experience, having stopped the Balloonemia epidemic many years ago together.

"Wait, I know this place, it's Barney's Impenetrable Forest, right? I read about it in the survival guide." Carol said.

"It is. Rudy, Snap and I stopped the Balloonemia outbreak here. Remember, Rudy?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, I do." Rudy said.

Not interested in visiting the past any more than he already had, Rudy walked separate from the group, aiming to be alone. Despite Peneope trying to be more open and friendly to help Rudy after hearing his terrible years on his own in ChalkZone, her efforts went ignored by her once best friend, leaving her feeling defeated.

"Don't worry, _Mama_. I'm sure he'll come around." Carol said.

"I know, Carolina. It's just... I had no idea it was so hard for him." Penelope said.

"Nobody could have known. It's not your fault, _Mama_."

"I know, I know, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"...Nothing, never mind, Carolina."

Penelope began to follow the rest of the group, trying to catch up. Carol, while still wishing to help, still got annoyed by not being called by her preferred name.

"'_Carol_'. Not 'Carolina', '_Carol_'." Carol mumbled.

The group approached the wall of trees that surrounded the forest, preparing to enter. Rudy, not knowing how to get past the trees, watched in confusion, trying to figure out how to get inside the forest.

"How're we supposed to get inside? If I remember right, we got in from the top." Rudy asked.

"We had a few renovations done. Check this out." Snap said.

Snap pushed the button to an intercom on the trees, contacting the base within.

"_Codename and password._" The intercom said.

"Codename: Cobalt 99. Password: Mild Candy." Snap said.

With Snap's codename and password accepted, the trees that faced in front of the group began to open as if they comprised a large gate, giving the group an entrance into the forest. Stepping through the opening tree gates, the group moved into the forest, finding the area to be much different than they were expecting.

Once, Barney's Impenetrable Forest was a condensed woodland filled with many manners of dangerous flora and fauna, with its only civilized occupant being Barney the Encyclocentipedia, the most knowledgeable Zoner in all of ChalkZone as well as its biggest recluse.

Now, with the threat of the Chalk King proving to be a danger to all residents of ChalkZone and many Zoners joining forces, Barney's Impenetrable Forest has become the home base of Calcite, the resistance force against the forces of the Chalk King. With the alliance making friends out of foes, many threatening creatures such as the Goolah Monsters and the Praying Mantises not only did not attack the members of Calcite, but welcomed the new heroes arriving within.

"_Our heroes have arrived to save us from the Chalk King, we are thankful for your sending of these great beings, we give our thanks to you._" A Praying Mantis prayed.

"Well, looks like you guys got some fans already, huh?" Snap joked.

While Carol and Carlos were amazed by the vast amount of Zoners working together and the diverse creations that occupied the 'Zone, Rudy could not care less, still wishing for the purpose of his trip fulfilled so he could leave.

Making their way through the forest, the group entered the home of Barney the Encyclocentipedia, greeted by the reclusive Zoner himself, glad to see their arrival and relieved to have humans among his forces. Elated to meet Carol and Carlos, Barney immediately approached the two and shook their hands.

"Oh, joy! The humans are here, and how fortunate that our new visitors are so young. I can only imagine what kind of brilliant creations that these two can assist us with." Barney said.

"Uh, let me guess, you're Barney the Encyclocentipedia?" Carol asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? Yes, I am Barney the Encyclocentipedia. If you know who I am, then you know that I know everything there is to know about ChalkZone in its entirety, from A to Z. And you are?" Barney asked.

"I'm Carol, and this is my brother, Carlos."

Barney shook the hand of Carlos, formally introducing himself to the young boy.

"Hello, there, Carlos. How do you do?" Barney asked.

Carlos gave an affirming grunt and a nod, silently answering Barney's question.

"He doesn't talk." Carol explained.

"Well, that's alright. I'm sure what he lacks in speech, he more than possesses in imagination. We could use a child like this in ChalkZone." Barney said.

Upon looking to the two adults joining the children, Barney recognized the two as Rudy and Penny, even more surprised to see the two once-children return after so many years.

"Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez! What a great pleasure to see you both once again! I thought you had forgotten about us!" Barney said.

Barney gladly shook the hand of Penelope, but Rudy turned away from the Encyclocentipedia, not interested in pleasantries. Not knowing the trials and tribulations Rudy had been through, Barney looked to his former friend in confusion, not understanding his attitude.

"...Is something wrong, Rudy Tabootie?" Barney asked.

"Rudy's... been through a lot since you last saw him, Barney. He doesn't quite-" Penelope began to say.

"Well, the formalities don't quite matter. Come with me, quickly, I've got to get you to the others."

Barney quickly scurried his way down another area of his home, with the rest of the group struggling to catch up to the rushing Encyclocentipedia.

"What's the matter? We just got here, we can't possibly be that big a rush, can it?" Carol asked.

"I'm sorry, dear child, but things seem more important than you think. Please, try to keep up, time is of the essence." Barney said.

The group followed Barney to another area of his house, one placed far below the surface of his home. Unlike the rest of his home, placed within a tree, this area was far more high-tech and militaristic, with many Zoners making attack plans and training with numerous weapons all around.

Although the former refused to show it, Rudy and Penelope found themselves amazed at how vastly organized that the Zoners had become here, planning to put an end to the reign of the Chalk King. Where ChalkZone was mostly a carefree and fun place to be in the days of their past, things grew very serious in the past years in the face of this new threat.

"Wow, what is this place?" Carol asked.

"Carol and Carlos, and my old friends, Rudy and Penny, welcome to Calcite." Barney said.

Making their way to the command center of the area, Barney led the humans to the one of the most important members of Calcite: Biclops. With the humans arriving in their base of operations, the outlooks of the gentle giant became light with relief, pleased to see his salvation arriving.

"At last, the new creators have arrived in ChalkZone. I never thought I would see this day come with my own two eyes." Biclops said.

"Well, Carlos here's the creator. I'm just... the backup, sort of. He's the one who likes to draw." Carol said.

"I see. Glad to meet such young and willing hands to aid our cause. I am Biclops, former guardian of the Chalk Mine and one of the founding members of Calcite. What are your names?"

"These two are named Carol and Carlos. Carlos here doesn't talk, but Carol tells me he's quite the creator. As for the two older ones, I trust you recognize them from your past experiences?" Barney asked.

Biclops looked to the two adults, trying to place where he once knew the two before. Upon recognizing their now-aged faces, many pleasant memories came to Biclops, reminding him of better times in ChalkZone.

"I don't believe it! Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez back at last? How long has it truly been?" Biclops asked.

"Too long for me to care anymore, Biclops." Rudy said.

Not remembering Rudy to have such a hostile attitude, Biclops found himself taken aback by his reply, believing something to be wrong with his friend.

"I don't understand, I don't remember you seeming so... unhappy, Rudy Tabootie. Has something happened?" Biclops said.

"I'm not here to give you my life story, Biclops. I came here for one simple reason: because I have nothing better to do." Rudy said.

"I have never seen such apathy out from you, Rudy Tabootie. I remember the times when you were a whimsical, happy child. You always provided ChalkZone with protection against the greatest threats conceived by the many creative minds that gave life to the 'Zone, defending us against all manners of hostile beings. How could you have become so uncaring?"

"Skrawl captured and tortured me for a good chunk of my life. I lost my ability to draw in exchange for trying to survive on my own in the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle."

Feeling a discomfort from Rudy's words, a deathly silence swept the room, with Biclops taking in most of the bad news too personally. Remembering all the times that the two had shared their friendship, seeing his friend and the protector of ChalkZone in such a depressed state was not only a horrid thing to feel, but almost completely foreign to him.

"I see. Then, perhaps, I must show you just what has happened during the years since you were gone." Biclops said.

"And what makes you think that's going to get me on your side?" Rudy asked.

"Things have changed quite a bit since you have disappeared, Rudy Tabootie. Look into my eye and you will find the answer you seek."

Biclops pulled the hair on the sides of his head, releasing it to snap back in place. With his hair pulled, his bottom eye began to play a video for the group to see.

The video playing on Biclops' eye began to show ChalkZone, seemingly appearing peaceful, with many Zoners living out their lives without any concern or alert for danger. The setting appeared very bright and optimistic, with the sun shining bright upon the land.

"For quite some time, ChalkZone was a peaceful place, with you, the Great Creator, offering us protection against malicious Zoners and giving peace to the 'Zone." Biclops said.

The video of ChalkZone began to change from the bright and peaceful day into a dark and gloomy world, with many Zoners appearing fearful and terrorized. Above ChalkZone stood a tall, shady character, looking down upon the 'Zone with his hand hovering over the land.

"Then, when you disappeared, a new threat called the Chalk King came into power. He exists without the appeal to abstract and art. He instead wishes for a world of realism, rebuilding ChalkZone into his own image of the real world itself, taking away all that makes ChalkZone special. With no one to stop or oppose him, his evil forces began to overtake the entirety of Nightzone, turning the land from a place of festivity and liveliness into that of darkness and oppression." Biclops said.

The video changed to the setting of the Chalk Mine, still protected by Biclops himself. Many Chalk Troopers and Beanie Boys began to raid the mine, the vast numbers of enemies beginning to overcome Biclops. Within a matter of minutes, the Chalk Mine that stood proudly for many years was destroyed by the hands of the Chalk King's forces, bringing the end of a golden era for the Zoners.

"With the Great Creator gone, the next task on the Chalk King's agenda was to make sure no new creators could come to power. Despite my best efforts, I could not defend the Chalk Mine. It was destroyed, and all the chalk within taken harvested and taken away, and I as well." Biclops said.

The video changed to Biclops and numerous other Zoners imprisoned in a large prison complex, holding many familiar faces to Rudy and Penny. A wall to the prison was blown open, and many rebelling forces pushed through, fighting against the Chalk Troopers within. Among the charging brigade was Snap, in his guise as Cobalt 99, firing back at the Chalk Troopers with his rifle.

"But all was not lost in ChalkZone. Without its Great Creator to save it from its threats, we realized it was time to save ourselves. Snap, taking the name of Cobalt 99, organized a handful of freedom fighters, and freed me, as well as several other Zoners you see before you now." Biclops said.

The video playing on Biclops' eye ended, and another figure entered the room to introduce himself. This new figure was the Zoner known as King Mumbo Jumbo, the true king of ChalkZone and leader of Calcite.

"And, with the brains of my dear old friend Barney the Encyclocentipedia, the wisdom and might of Biclops, and the leadership of myself, a new force was founded. That force was us: Calcite." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"King Mumbo Jumbo, king of ChalkZone!" Carol said.

Recognizing King Mumbo Jumbo from the survival guide, Carol immediately bowed before the aforementioned king, prompting Carlos to join her. King Mumbo Jumbo, not interested in being treated like royalty, gave a hearty laugh, urging the children to their feet again.

"Oh, I do appreciate the gesture, but that's really not necessary. Really, it should be me paying my respects to you for all that you've done for us so far. Please, on your feet." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

With Carol and Carlos awkwardly rising to their feet, King Mumbo Jumbo recognized the two adults behind them as Rudy and Penny, cordially greeting the two to Calcite.

"Rudy, Penny. Quite a pleasure." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Enough with the stupid sob stories and legends! What the hell does any of this have to do with me?!" Rudy asked.

"Before the threat of the so-called Chalk King, I have been king of ChalkZone for quite some time. During my many years as king, I have seen and heard things you could not even begin to imagine. Never did I believe that, after years of fighting this tyrant on our own, we would be blessed with the presence of four humans who can save us, much less one of my oldest and dearest friends."

"Oh, I see where this is going. So, let me guess, now that I'm back, you expect me to be the one who stops the Chalk King and saves all of ChalkZone, right?"

"Not quite, Rudy Tabootie. Tell me, do you remember how, in the chalk mines, therein laid different varieties and colors of chalk; red, green, polka-dot, and more?"

"A little, so?"

"Wait, are you talking about the Golden Chalk?" Penelope asked.

With Penelope mentioning the Golden Chalk, an unsettled stillness fell through the room, hinting that there laid something sinister and cursed behind the chalk. King Mumbo Jumbo, having the conversation get ahead of the intended destination, composed himself to speak of it.

"Yes. I take it you have heard of it from the forces of the Chalk King?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"One of the Beanie Boys invading my home asked about it, but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. What is it?" Penelope asked.

Wanting this explanation to be shared by the one able to give a visual aid, King Mumbo Jumbo turned to Biclops, awaiting his next story.

"Biclops?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"Yes, of course, my king." Biclops said.

Biclops once again pulled the hair on the sides of his head, tuning his eye to another video for the group to see, revealing the origin of the Golden Chalk. The video began as a black space of nothingness, showing the beginning of ChalkZone itself.

"Long ago, longer than even I have lived, ChalkZone was a mass of nothingness; no Zoners, no imagination, no creation." Biclops said.

The feed of the video changed to that of the real world, showing many Neanderthals and early forms of man wandering about their land. One of the members of the group, growing hungry, took notice of a culture of mushrooms growing on the ground, pointing it out to the group.

The group of Neanderthals, each eating the mushrooms, began to feel strange effects from their food, each beginning to spontaneously laugh and make strange noises with their mouths, something they had never done before. As they continued to feel the effects of the mushrooms, their verbal noises began to become more and more complex and nuanced, as if they were trying to form something of these clicks and noises.

"Then, when the first men to walk the Earth began to sample the hallucinogenic mushrooms of their surroundings, something miraculous happened. That was the moment in which mankind separated itself from the rest of the animal kingdom by developing something that never before had created before: Consciousness." Biclops said.

The Neanderthals, taking their newfound imagination into their hands, began to take pieces of rocks and stones, scratching them onto the walls of their caves to sketch out the visions in their imaginations. As the abstracts in their minds began to take form on the walls, the drawings themselves began to take form in other ways just as well.

The feed switched back to the pre-existing state of ChalkZone, still staying as a state of nothingness. Now, out of the nothingness, many figures began to pop into existence, ranging from simple sketches of other humans and other now-extinct creatures to wide and bizarre creations that amazed even the group of humans watching the story unfold.

"With the first humans taking their step to consciousness, the Astral Plane, a place of abstract and pure throught, was created. When the they had began placing the images in their minds onto the walls of their homes, ChalkZone was born." Biclops said.

In the real world, the Neanderthals began to abandon their caves in search for new grounds, leaving their creations alone to be no longer accompanied by more arrivals into ChalkZone.

Inside ChalkZone, the first Zoners began to grow agitated from their state of solitude, dissatisfied with their home being empty and blank. As the first Zoners began to think, an idea was concieved to amend that problem.

Grouping themselves together into one, the first Zoners began to turn into a speck of pure, bright light, shining bright enough to blind all those watching. The light began to take the form of a solid, turning into a piece of golden chalk growing from the ground.

"The first Zoners, no longer having the humans provide them with more creation, took their resources and themselves and formed into a state of pure thought, condensing into a solid, golden chalk." Biclops said.

The video changed back to the real world again, showing how mankind began to evolve into the state it had taken today. As humankind developed its languages and its drawing utensils, chalk still found itself frequently used, with the chalk somehow drawing others to use it.

"The Golden Chalk, beckoning for more humans to give its home substance and life, drove many others to continue drawing with chalk, bringing ChalkZone to the state it is today." Biclops said.

The Golden Chalk, with its territory beginning to grow with each new creation entering the land, grew with its territory, with its veins of chalk reaching far and wide throughout the land. Each of the veins began to change color and form, beginning to form different kinds of chalk.

"With many new creations coming to ChalkZone and its imagination growing, the Golden Chalk began to grow as human consciousness did, forming new, different colors of chalk, each with different properties. Red creates Zoners of anger, green creates Zoners of pure will, blue creates Zoners of hopefulness, yellow creates Zoners of fear, polka dot creates Zoners of foolishness, and so on. But, most importantly, as the Golden Chalk was created from the first thoughts of man, it can create things that are _real_, just as real as you are." Biclops said.

Biclops allowed the humans to settle in the last bit of information before moving on, giving them a chance to process the information they were given. Upon having their moment to contemplate, Biclops continued his story. The feed changed to a silhouette, standing before the Golden Chalk, as if protecting it.

"There have been legends of one human whose imagination was greater than any other. One that knew no limits of laws nor reasoning, one who could create the greatest abstracts from a simple movement of will. This being would be chosen to find the Golden Chalk and wield it masterfully, like an extention of himself." Biclops said.

"So, let me guess, that's supposed to be me, right?" Rudy asked.

"I do not know, Rudy Tabootie. It is true that you were one of the few humans who have ever set foot into ChalkZone, and the one who had wielded the Magic Chalk so skillfully, but it seems that your days of drawing have passed you."

Carlos gave an inquisitive grunt, inquiring if he was this 'chosen one' of Biclops' legends.

"I do not know. The legends could easily reason that you could be the chosen one, but the future is not certain. What is for certain, however, is that the Chalk King believes that this Golden Chalk is real, and if he has good reason to believe in its existence, than that possibility of its existence must be seen as a probability, and a high probability at that."

As Biclops finished his story, Rudy took a moment to contemplate the story, trying to fully understand the meaning of what all this meant to him.

"Let's say for a minute that I actually bought any of this. Why does it matter if the Chalk King gets it? Only humans can use the chalk, and he's a Zoner, right?" Rudy asked.

"No one knows what the Chalk King truly is nor who he came to be, much less how he came to power. Many urban legends tell that he has a human accomplice, perhaps one that gives him the ability to use the Magic Chalk by proxy." Biclops reasoned.

"Who? Reggie Bullnerd, maybe? I remember he was the only other one who got in ChalkZone."

"I doubt it. He manages his father's garbage company now. He came over to help your dad move stuff out." Penelope said.

"Even a garbage man's got to get bored. If your kids could find some Magic Chalk, who's to say Reggie couldn't?"

"But you remember Reggie. He's not at all a smart person, and I doubt anyone with this sort of coordination could pull this off."

"...Whatever. It doesn't matter. Your problems are your problems. I said I'd talk to you, and I've talked to you. Now, I've held up my end of the deal, and I'm getting bored. See ya."

Rudy again began to leave the group, wanting to be alone once again, and pushing off any responsibility being handed to him. The members of Calcite, all needing the help of Rudy Tabootie, tried their best to urge him to stay.

"What is he doing? How can he simply walk away from all that happens now?" Biclops asked.

"We've tried to talk him on. I'm surprised he got this far." Carol said.

"Rudy Tabootie, do you seriously believe that you are capable of walking away while genocide is wrought upon ChalkZone?"

"You're asking me to go off and die for your cause, and I'm not looking to die. Skrawl and the Chalk King drove me near death so many times, and I just barely managed to escape from them on my own. I had to live on my own in the dark of the woods by myself, having to hunt and kill to survive. I can't do what I did then anymore. Even if I could, I don't care enough to help you. I just want to be left alone and live in peace." Rudy said.

Not able to convice Rudy to help Calcite, Biclops turned to King Mumbo Jumbo, seeking his advice. Having an idea to inspire Rudy to continue on, King Mumbo Jumbo began to make a speech to Rudy to drive him on again.

"So, you would much rather let Skrawl and the Chalk King win?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"What?" Rudy asked.

"Skrawl wanted you to give up drawing and break your mind, leaving you unable to stop him. For someone who has placed you through so much pain and misery, you no longer wish to fight back and instead let him win? You prefer to quit?"

"Who're you calling a quitter? I managed to stay alive on my own for years in the jungle. If I really wanted to quit, I would've just died then and there. But I didn't. I'm still here, alive and ticking, so don't you dare call me a quitter."

"But you still cannot fight back against Skrawl. Are you afraid, Rudy Tabootie?"

Beginning to get enraged from King Mumbo Jumbo throwing insults towards him, Rudy began to take an aggressive stance towards the giant Zoner. Despite the other agents of Calcite being quick to defend the king, King Mumbo Jumbo urged them off, allowing Rudy to vent his anger.

"I'm not afraid! I just... I can't do it anymore." Rudy said.

"And why not? Do you lack the physical ability?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"He broke my arms. I couldn't even think to draw with them like that."

"Are they broken now? Do they stop you at this moment?"

"Well... no."

"Then what stops you from attaining your revenge?"

Not knowing how to answer the question, Rudy awkwardly let out the truth in whatever way he could think to word his answer.

"I... I can't... I can't think like a kid anymore. I thought of lots of crazy things as a kid to get me out of situations, but... my mind's not there anymore. It's gone." Rudy said.

"But what if there was a way for you to regain your imagination again?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"What?! How would I do that?"

"I lived in the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle for many years of my life. During my time there, I found that the Lollipopians have many secrets to unlocking locked consciousnesses. It just may help you regain your imagination again. Then, you will find the will to get the Golden Chalk."

Rudy thought over his options, deciding whether he truly wanted to regain his lost imagination. He had grown far too comfortable in his time of isolation in the jungle on his own, and he was afraid to return to his former self again. However, the thought of having his revenge was an appealing one, making the concept of taking his life back from Skrawl a very tempting offer.

Thinking over his options carefully, Rudy made his choice.

"I'll try your trick to find my imagination again, and I'll get this Golden Chalk. Not for you, but for me, to get my revenge. Once I get what I want, you stay out of my way." Rudy said.

"Excellent. I trust your company will aide you well on your journey." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"My company?"

"Penny and the children. You will need assistance on your journey."

Rudy skeptically looked to Penelope and the kids, now beginning to show second thoughts on his decision. Not used to being around others for quite some time, Rudy was not quite ready to form a group with the others to find the Golden Chalk.

"No. No, no, no, I'm going it alone. I don't need any dead weight to-" Rudy tried to say.

"'Dead weight'? Hey, it was us who led you out of ChalkZone, saved you from the Beanie Boys, and from that vampire club. You, on the other hand, haven't done anything since we came back into ChalkZone. We're going, whether you like it or not." Carol said.

"What?! Are you crazy? No way!" Penelope said.

"_Mama_, what do you mean, 'no'? Can't you see these people need help?"

"No way, I don't know why I agreed to let you to come along in the first place, but this has gone long enough. You two have missed a whole day of school, and I might nearly miss work if we stay here any longer."

"So, then, you would rather let us be left to fend for ourselves than to help us?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"I might've been able to help you when I was a kid, but I'm a mother now. I have responsibilities, and I have to protect my children."

"And as a mother, what kind of example do you think you set when you teach your children to not help others in need?"

Knowing that Penelope could not give a good answer to contradict his point, Penelope began to grow frustrated at the king's question. The children, eager to help, pitched in their opinions as well.

"_Mama_, we can do this. Carlos got us this far already, imagine how fast we could do this together." Carol said.

Carlos stomped his foot down and puffed his chest out, giving an affirming nod, showing his readiness to continue on the quest. Penelope, being outnumbered and outmatched by the others, gave in to their arguements.

"Okay, fine. We'll help them, but I expect you two to get nothing but straight 'A's for the rest of the month. Understand?" Penelope asked.

"Okay, _Mama_." Carol said.

Carlos nodded.

"Fine, so it's settled. Let's go." Rudy said.

"Just a minute, Rudy Tabootie. There is one more thing you need for your journey." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"What? It's not another legend, is it?"

"No, Rudy. That beard you've grown is far too out of maintenance. Blocky?"

At King Mumbo Jumbo's summon, the two-dimensional Zoner known as Blocky stepped into the room, excitedly announcing his presence.

"Hi, there, King Mumbo Jumbo! What can I do for ya?" Blocky asked.

"Would you mind getting out Walter and have him give Rudy a shave?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

Upon recognizing the adult as Rudy, Blocky cheered in excitement, immediately running up to his creator and hugging him tightly, much to his discomfort.

"Okay, I get it, Blocky, you can let go now." Rudy said.

"RUDY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, BUDDY! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Blocky cheered.

"Ahem, Blocky, Walter, the shave, please." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Oh, yeah, right. Let me fix that up for ya."

Blocky departed and subsequently returned with a Wiggie in his arms, approaching Rudy Tabootie with it. Rudy, still off-put by the sight of a Wiggie, stepped back in disgust, not wanting to touch it.

"Okay, hold still, now, Walter here'll clean you up nice and tidy." Blocky said.

Despite Rudy's protests, Blocky placed the Wiggie up to Rudy's face, allowing the Wiggie named Walter to eat the beard off his face, making him nice and clean-shaven once again. Within a only a few seconds, the Wiggie detached from Rudy's face, leaving no trace of any facial hair behind.

"See? We trained Walter here to get only the hair we want gone. Don't you look great?" Blocky asked.

Rudy looked at himself in a nearby reflective surface, contemplating his new look. Despite being in his mid-20s, he still retained his young-looking face, the shave making him look youthful again. Penelope, taking notice of his new look, began to like his newly-shaved face, finding him looking better than with his overgrown beard.

"Well... Um... You look nice." Penelope said.

"Yeah, whatever." Rudy said.

Disregarding Penelope's compliment, leaving her disappointed at her outreach not working, Rudy began to focus on the task at hand again, ready to complete his mission.

"Okay, go to the Lollipoppians, get my imagination back, however that works, and find the Golden Chalk somehow. Is there a map for that?" Rudy asked.

"This map will lead you to the Lollipopians, but, to seek the Golden Chalk, you must follow your heart. The chalk will guide you." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

King Mumbo Jumbo handed Rudy a map, giving him his most important tool for his quest.

"Just follow my heart, that's nice. Anything else I should know?" Rudy asked.

"Yes. As the Chalk King continues his search for you, his main focus will be the children. He believes that only a child can find the Golden Chalk, but he is mistaken. Fortunately, that mistake will give you an advantage he does not have. But still, you must protect the children. Be their guardian." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Wait, how come no one knows who is this Chalk King, anyway? Barney, in the survival guide, it said that you know everything in ChalkZone, who is this guy?" Carol asked.

Barney showed Rudy his monitor containing his 'C' entries, narrowing down his results for 'Chalk'. To the surprise of the humans, nothing was listed for the Chalk King.

"That's the thing. Nobody knows, not even me." Barney said.

"_You_ don't know? How can _you_ not know?" Rudy asked.

"I only know of everything in ChalkZone that is native to the 'Zone itself. If it was created here, then I know about it. While we're certain that this Chalk King is a Zoner himself, he was not made here in the same way as us."

"But that doesn't make sense. How can he be a Zoner and not be made in ChalkZone?" Carol asked.

"That matters not at the moment. For each moment you all spend here, the Chalk King gains yet another spot of territory in ChalkZone. We must continue our fight here, and you must find the Golden Chalk before he does. You have your mission, Rudy Tabootie. Find your imagination again, and use it to stop this false king." King Mumbo Jumbo.

"Fine with me, I'm going. If you guys are coming, you better catch up." Rudy said.

Rudy began to proceed out of the Impenetrable Forest, with the rest of the group rushing to catch up. Before leaving with the others, however, Penelope was stopped by King Mumbo Jumbo, having one last word with her.

"Before you leave, Penny, I do wish to share with you one thing. I know of your struggles trying to help Rudy, and I can feel your sympathy towards his pain. He has been through a lot, but so have you." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Wait, how did you know that? We didn't tell you any of that." Penelope said.

"I've been king of a land where anything and everything is possible, Penny. I can see any possibility happen. I do want you to know that your efforts must not stop. I know there is love in Rudy's heart for you. If you keep showing him your love, he will show you his love, and you shall be together once again."

Penelope took a brief moment to take in King Mumbo Jumbo's words, beginning to find more confidence in her fight to reach Rudy Tabootie again.

"Thank you, King Mumbo Jumbo." Penelope said.

With the king's advice taken to her heart, Penelope rushed to catch up with the rest of the group. On their way out, the group turned to Snap, watching the others leave, waiting for him to come along.

"Well, you coming or not, Snap?" Rudy asked.

"Not this time. I've still got my place here in Calcite, and I did my job to get you guys here. Now, I've gotta take myself back on the battlefield." Snap said.

Snap extended his circular hand towards Rudy, requesting a handshake.

"I know that I can't take back what I did, and I know I can't undo what happened to you or take it away, but I want you to know that, whatever happens, I'm sorry, and I'm just glad I was able to see you again." Snap said.

After listening to Snap's final words, Rudy looked back and forth towards his creation and his extended hand, contemplating his handshake. Finally, Rudy gave a light handshake to Snap, but trying to keep it as impartial as possible.

"Whatever." Rudy said.

Before Rudy headed out to complete his quest, Snap said one last thing to his creator and best friend before he left, still having more to say.

"Hey! Don't give up, Bucko. We believe in you." Snap said.

Rudy paused briefly in his step, listening carefully to his creation's words, but pretended not to hear him, not giving a reply. Instead, Rudy continued to head out of the forest, with the others following him.

Finally, after departing Barney's Impentetrable Forest, Rudy, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos began to take the first step on their quest, ready to save ChalkZone and stop the evil reign of the Chalk King. Taking out the map and reading it carefully, Rudy pinpointed the first direction to go to reach the Lollipopians.

"Okay, so, we head out west, and we should be in the Lollipopians' settlement in a few hours. We'd better start walking." Rudy said.

"Walk? Why don't we just have Carlos draw us another car or a horse or something?" Carol asked.

Carlos held up a stick of chalk from his bandolier, ready to complete the task.

"No. After I get my... imagination back, however that works, we still need to get to the Golden Chalk. We don't have any idea where it is or how to get there. We'll need to conserve what we have." Rudy said.

"Oh, uh, right. But that's still a long walk." Carol said.

"Well, I hope you put in some good cardio, because we're going now."

Rudy began to make his way towards the Lollipopian Settlement, nearly leaving the others behind. Penelope, Carol, and Carlos, not wanting to be left behind, quickly rushed to catch up to him.

"You know, we really need to work on your people skills. You can't just tell people what to do and make them march around all willy-nilly." Carol said.

"Coming from the girl who punches people without question after they call her brother 'retarded'. You call those 'people skills'?" Rudy said.

"Well... Uh... I... Fine, you got a point there."

As the rest of the group continued on the trip and let their worries settle in their heads, Carlos pulled out comic book again, ready to continue reading and finish his comic, ready to move on to his next book.

_"Very well, my love. If it is easy on your emotions, I will remain behind you at all times, to ensure my own safety and bring some peace to that part of your mind." Jean said._

_ "Thank you, my love. Hopefuly, the precaution will prove unnessecary. Let us move."_  
_ Continuing to walk across the nuclear-scorched land, the group continued to_

With his eyes on his comic book rather than his path, Carlos tripped over a rock, causing him to fall on the ground. Penelope and Carol rushed to help him up again, while Rudy continued on, not allowing the others a handicap.

"Are you okay, Carlos?" Penelope asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Well, how about you forget about comics for a while and focus on watching where you're walking?" Carol asked.

Not happy with that idea, Carlos gave a reluctant nod.

The rest of the group continued on their journey, with Carlos choosing to listen to his MP3 player instead of reading to stim auditiorially instead. Selecting a track to pass the time, Carlos began nodding along to the song of his choice, following the others on their quest to find the Golden Chalk.

[Soundtrack Cue: The Rolling Stones - Jumping Jack Flash]


	15. Chapter 14: Fear and Loathing

**CHAPTER 14: FEAR AND LOATHING**

In the strange and logicless world of ChalkZone, there are many strange and wondrous creations to be found about this place, ranging from simple and practical sketches to abstract and wonderful creations, their forms as wide and strange as the land itself.

Despite the many differences between the Zoners that occupy ChalkZone, there are many that have found the unity to come together in their own civilizations, forming communities, cities, kingdoms, nations, and much more. Binding each other through either ideology or capitalism or mutual survival, the many regions of ChalkZone house many lands that hold beings as diverse as the human imagination can conceive.

However, with the rise of one despot calling himself the Chalk King, these many lands have fallen under the iron rule of the self-proclaimed king, forming a dark nation underneath his rule.

Taking many regions in Nightzone, the portion of ChalkZone in eternal night, much of the region has now become part of his forced unity, oppressing each town with his rule.

This one town, known as Syrachalk, was once a peaceful city, full of lively Zoners, busy shops, and bustling nightlife (a necessity in Nightzone). Then this changed when the kingdom of the Chalk King, known as the Chalk Empire, occupied the region.

Now, the city stands under siege of Chalk Troopers on every corner, watching for dissidents and any threats to their kingdom, especially any members of the secret organization known as Calcite.

However, as many Zoners are created by children, their creations are only as intelligent as the children who create them. As such, the Chalk Troopers, while menacing and oppressive due to their training under the Chalk King, are quite... well...

...stupid.

Standing on the corner of Mancuso and Bakshi, one Chalk Trooper lays on the ground, taking a nap on the middle of the crosswalk. The other Chalk Trooper, believing his partner to be dead, took great vengeance and fury in his heart, ready to 'avenge' the 'death' of his friend.

"Oh, god! They killed Ralph! They killed Ralph! Those lousy, stinkin', Zoners! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" The Chalk Trooper said.

The Chalk Trooper began blindly firing his rifle at anything he could, trying to hit something, but completely missing every one of his targets. With the loud gunfire waking up the sleeping Chalk Trooper known as Ralph, the soldier immediately rose to his feet, ready for action.

"What? Frank, what are you shooting at? What's going on?" Ralph asked.

"I'm getting revenge on the filthy Zoners who killed you Ralph, can't you see?" The Chalk Trooper named Frank replied.

"Hey, moron, I'm not dead, I'm right here, see?"

Upon realizing that his friend was alive and well, Frank immediately stopped firing his rifle, ending his insane and unfounded rampage.

"Oh, Ralph, you're alive! I thought they'd gotten you!" Frank said.

"No, moron, I'm fine. What're these people gonna do to us, anyway? They got no guns, and we got all the guns." Ralph said.

"Oh, yeah, right, I forgot."

"So, what'd you think about that letter I wanna send to the Chalk King? Think it's good to go?"

"Which one?"

"The one where I think we should pull outta here and find somewhere with action."

"Oh, yeah, I, uh..."

"You what?"

"I changed that letter, went ahead and rewrote it."

"What, like, you proofread it?"

"No, like... rewrote it. Completely."

"What?! What'd you do?"

"I wrote a new letter saying we should stay here where it's nice and comfy, you know, where there's no real fighting."

"You what?! Man, you're an idiot. You don't get accomplishments done by sitting around and doing nothing. You get recognized by getting out and fighting the big fights."

"Well, yeah, but I wanna distance myself from the whole 'fighting' thing. I just wanna stand around and stand guard, like this, a nice change of pace."

"Well, you can do it without me. Change that letter so that I can get out there on my own."

"Uh... It's a little too late for that."

"What are you saying?"

"I sent it."

"You _WHAT?!_"

"Uh... surprise?"

"You idiot! That was gonna be my one chance at glory! Now my whole career is ruined! You know what? We're through. You and I ain't friends anymore."

"What?! After I took a bullet for you?!"

"You didn't take no bullet, moron. That was a damn peashooter some kid fired. Bounced right off and did nothin'."

"No, I'm telling you, someone shot me in the chest, just like this!"

Frank shot Ralph in the chest, attempting to demonstrate how he was mistreated in a prior fight. However, upon realizing that, upon trying to make his point, he had accidentally killed his friend.

With the realization of his idiodic mistake and the lack of knowledge of what to do, Frank quickly thought of the best way to cover up his mistake, going forth with the first and (whatever qualifies for) best idea that came to his head.

"Oh, god! They killed Ralph! They killed Ralph! Those lousy, stinkin', Zoners! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Frank said.

* * *

Once upon a time, the children known as Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez were an inseparable duo, never spending a minute apart. During the majority of their time, both of the children spent many years of their lives together in a magical world known as ChalkZone, a land where anything created on a chalkboard becomes real in this world.

15 years ago, on the 13th birthday of Rudy Tabootie, when the two began to confess stronger feelings than simply friendship for each other, taking the next logical step in their relationship to its next level, something unspeakable happened to the duo that would change their lives forever. The combined efforts of a sketch known as Skrawl and a new force known as the Chalk King banished Penny from ChalkZone and trapped Rudy within.

Convinced that Rudy was long dead after years of therapy and ChalkZone was naught more than a dream, Penny, now known as Penelope, moved on with her life, having two children with someone else, and the father leaving her after his disapproval of the younger child being Autistic. Now, after purchasing the home of her thought-to-be dead best friend's father's home, she aimed to start a new life, giving her a chance for her children to start fresh with new opportunities.

With her two children, the comic book-loving artist Carlos and the sociable but defensive Carol, discovering a piece of magic chalk at their school, however, the two discovered that ChalkZone was no dream, but very, very real. Moreover, meeting with the long-lost Rudy Tabootie, Penelope found that her former best friend was far different than the boy that she had once known. Stranded in the clutches of Skrawl and the Chalk King and fighting for survival in the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle on his own for 15 years, the isolation and torture that drove him to survive had taken away his creative force and brighter outlook on life, leaving him unable to draw as he once did.

After meeting the group known as Calcite, a group of freedom fighters working against the evil rule of the Chalk King, Rudy skeptically accepted a twofold quest: to find his creative drive to draw once again, and to take revenge against the Chalk King, freeing both himself and ChalkZone from his oppressive rule.

Now, in the heart of the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle that Rudy had survived in for so long, the group continued their march through the many strange flora in the jungle. In this jungle, the group continued making their way through to find the Lollipopians, following the promise of King Mumbo Jumbo that they would help in finding Rudy's creative drive once again. With the group pushing their way through the thick grass and wheat growing in the jungle, the long journey though began to take a toll on the whole, causing them to grow hungry due to their hard work.

The first one to express their hunger was Carlos, his limited proprioception not enough to spare him from his hunger pains. Not able to verbally express his needs for food, Carlos began to audibly clack his teeth together, demonstrating that he wanted something to eat.

"Why is he making that clacking sound with his teeth?" Rudy asked.

"He's saying he's hungry, and I'm getting hungry, too. Can't we stop and eat something?" Carol asked.

"Eat what? You see any golden arches around here?"

"Can't we draw some food?"

"We're supposed to be conserving the chalk for when we absolutely need it."

"But we need to eat."

"I survived eating almost only one thing a day for half my life, if I was lucky enough to catch it. I think the 3 of you chubby little brats can go without food for a few more hours."

"Rudy, they're just children. They need to eat _something_. I know it was hard on you when you were all alone, but can't you at least _try_ to make a difference for others?" Penelope protested.

After Rudy stopped for a moment, contemplating Penelope's input, he decided to give in to her argument, allowing the group a break to stop and eat. Sitting down on a nearby rock, Rudy gave the group an opportunity to take the chalk and create their food.

"You've got 5 minutes. Draw something small." Rudy said.

Taking a piece of chalk from his bandolier, Carlos immediately began drawing meals for the group, each plate tailored to each of their tastes:

For Carol, he drew a hamburger with ketchup, and only ketchup, just as she likes it.

For Penelope, he drew his mother a plate of chicken with a side of beans and rice.

For himself, he drew a 12 inch sub sandwich with chopped fried chicken tenders tossed in buffalo sauce, pepperjack cheese, a heaping does of jalapenos and other peppers, chipotle mayonnaise, and various hot sauces, more than enough to stimulate his lowered sense of taste.

Just as Carlos began to chow down on his large sandwich, however, Rudy became frustrated with his choice of food, his creation taking a large chunk of the chalk stick to make.

"What the hell are you doing? I said, 'draw something small'. Is that your idea of 'small', you moron?" Rudy protested.

"Rudy! He's just making himself some food." Penelope said.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think he's going to eat all that?"

Before Penelope and Rudy could continue arguing, Carlos let out a large belch, no longer having any sandwich in sight. Seeing Carlos finish his sandwich in such a short time, Rudy's frustration was dwindled with minor impression, but he ensured that he did not display the emotion at all, deciding to sit back down and be alone.

Carlos, trying to help Rudy, drew him a peanut butter sandwich, not knowing his tastes in food, offering something to open him up again. Rudy, not accepting any help, declined the offered sandwich and turned away, aiming to be alone once again.

"Not hungry. You'd better live up your remaining time. We move soon." Rudy said.

The rest of the group, realizing there was no more progress to be made with Rudy at the present, moved back to their food, aiming to finish it before leaving. Despite the two children enjoying their food just fine, Carlos eating the unwanted peanut butter sandwich and Carol her hamburger, Penelope found herself not enjoying her food, the contents tasting like chalk.

Disgusted by the taste of chalk in her mouth, Penelope spat it out, bringing some concern to Carlos' face. Not wanting to hurt the feelings of her child's kind motion of making her food, tried her best to be apologetic about her actions.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, it's not your fault, the food tastes like chalk. I can't eat chalk." Penelope said.

"Actually, the trick is to keep your mouth dry as you eat it. Your spit erases the food. Rudy figured it out and helped us there. Thanks, by the way." Carol said.

Despite Carol's best efforts to evoke a positive emotion from Rudy, he visibly ignored the compliment, pretending not to hear it. Taking the advice of her daughter, Penelope tried the approach, swallowing all the saliva in her mouth, ensuring it was plenty dry. Upon trying another bite of food with her mouth dry again, she was surprised to see that this time, the food correctly tasted like well-seasoned chicken with beans and rice, rather than chalk. Now enjoying her meal as it was intended to be, Penelope gave her thanks to her son for the delicious food.

"Wow, that's actually really good! Thank you, Carlos." Penelope said.

With his mother now enjoying her meal, Carlos gave a smile and a happy nod, glad to see his mother enjoying her dinner.

Before the group could further enjoy their break, various rustling sounds began to echo through the jungle, catching the attention of the four humans. Ready to face whatever threat came their way, the group huddled into one, each watching their surroundings.

"What's that noise? Did the Beanie Boys or Chalk Troopers catch up?" Carol asked.

Listening more carefully to the coming unknown threat, Carlos discerned that the sound was not from Beanie Boys nor Chalk Troopers, shaking his head to share his input.

"What? How do you know?" Carol asked.

Carlos put a finger to his ear, then to the flattened palm of his hand, hopping his finger on his palm, making onomatapeatic footstep noises.

"What's he saying?" Rudy asked.

"He says he hears only one footstep from whatever's coming." Carol said.

"How only one? There's got to be at least 30 of them!"

Carlos pointed to the jungle, then to his leg, then only held up one finger, as if counting '1'.

"He says that... the things out there only have... one leg each, I think." Carol said.

"One leg each? What could be after us like that?" Rudy asked.

Upon realizing what the coming 'threat' was, Carol immediately became more relaxed, breaking off from the group. Penelope, not understanding her actions, panicked for her to come back to the group, trying to guarantee her safety.

"Carol, what are you doing?! Get back here, we don't know what's out there!" Penelope said.

"Yeah, we do. We came out here looking for the Lollipopians, right?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, so?" Rudy asked.

"Well, if you remember correctly, the Lollipopians have only one leg, their sticks, since they're lollipops, right?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"And this happens to be their territory, or at least close to it. So, bearing in mind that Carlos says that these things only have one leg, and we're in the Lollipopian jungle, these guys must be..."

The rustling of the jungle ceased quickly, with the causastion of the rustling revealing itself to the group. The cause of the rustling proved to be the Lollipopians themselves, just as Carol had deduced.

"...the Lollipopians." Carol finished.

The adults of the group, not expecting Carol to be right about the threat, eased down upon seeing the Lollipopians reveal themselves.

"How the hell did you even guess that?" Rudy asked.

"The survival guide. I read it, remember? Good thing you wrote that, otherwise we would've had a lot of problems before we found you." Carol said.

With the danger no longer a problem, Carol approached the group of Lollipopians, keeping a calm and friendly demeanor. Needing their assistance as guided by King Mumbo Jumbo and Calcite, Carol aimed to seek their help by simply asking for it politely.

"Excuse me, Lollipopians, sorry to barge in like this, but we need your help. King Mumbo Jumbo said that you could help our friend here get his imagination back. We're on a quest to stop the Chalk King. Can you help us?" Carol asked.

"_Wiki-wiki-waka?_" A Lollipopian asked.

"_Waka-wiki-waka-waka._" Another Lollipopian said.

"_Waka-wik-wiki-wik-wak-wiki!_" A different Lollipopian said.

"Wiki-waka!" All the Lollipopians said.

With the Lollipopians seemingly all in agreement with each other, the tribal candy treats approached the humans and raised them in the air, beginning to carry them to a new location. Not knowing what was in store for themselves, the adults, as well as the children, began to grow nervous, worried about what would come next.

"You think that polite request really worked?" Rudy asked.

"Well, they're taking us somewhere. What else could it mean?" Carol asked.

"It could mean we're their dinner and they're putting us in a stew."

* * *

After a few minutes' walk through the jungle, the group of four were carried to the Lollipopians' home: a small settlement in the middle of the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle. Looking about the settlement, many Lollipopians could be seen waving their hands back and forth, with the tribal lollipops chanting rhythmically, and many playing ambient music in the midst of the camp.

Upon entering the settlement, the group were all gently placed before the centermost part of the encampment, in front of a stand, awaiting the next thing to come to the group. Not knowing if the Lollipopians had brought them forward to help them or to bring them more troubles, the humans grew nervous, not knowing what to do next.

"Well, we made it to the Lollipopians. Now what?" Rudy asked.

"King Mumbo Jumbo said that they'd help you find your imagination again. They brought us here for a reason, so they must be up to something." Carol said.

"Up to something, alright. Maybe deciding which of us to eat first."

"Rudy, these are tribal people, not wild animals. Not everything out here wants to eat us."

"The Lollipopians weren't exactly the nicest Zoners out there, kid. I'd hate to see what might happen to us if they don't want to help us out."

"Shh, someone's coming." Penelope said.

As the Lollipopians' chanting and instruments seemed to grow louder, a new presence began to make its way to the group. The humans, not recognizing this new force as a Lollipopian, awaited in fear for this new being to present itself.

As the footsteps of this next Zoner began to grow louder and louder, a force began to make its way towards the stand above, making the humans grow more nervous and tense at whatever may come.

Could it be some new threat, here to put an end to their quest?

Could it be the Lollipopians preparing to make them their next meal?

No, it was none of these things. It was the king of the Lollipopians: King Tendon. As a turkey leg that was erased into ChalkZone many years ago and kidnapped by the Lollipopians to be their king, the Zoner of meat and bone has now fully embraced his place as ruler of the Lollipopians, dressed with a crown and robe made of various colorful flora of the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle.

Looking down onto the humans that were brought before him, King Tendon held his staff in hand, striking the ground hard. With the loud strike of the ground eliciting a jump from the group, the whole of them were brought even further to edge, not knowing what would happen next.

"Speak. Why have you come here?" King Tendon asked.

"Uh, we were kind of brought here, but we need your help, Mr.- Uh... What's your name, sir?" Carol asked.

"I am King Tendon, chosen leader of the Lollipopians and ruler of this land in the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle. Why were you brought here, child?"

"Our friend here needs to gain his imagination back. He used to have one, but lost it a long time ago. King Mumbo Jumbo said you could help us."

"King Mumbo Jumbo is correct on that I _can_ help you, but neither you nor he has told why I _should_ help you. I trust you have an answer to this question?"

"Uh, yeah, this is Rudy Tabootie, and King Mumbo Jumbo said he's supposed to seek out and find the Golden Chalk."

As Carol shared the reason behind their visit, a silence fell before the settlement; the Lollipopians stopped their music and chanting, all had let out a surprised gasp, and King Tendon raised his eyebrows, not prepared to hear the identity of the one seeking their help.

Upon knowing that the adult man was Rudy Tabootie, King Tendon and the Lollipopians bowed before Rudy, giving their tribute to the one who had protected ChalkZone for so long.

"Please forgive us of our disrespect, Great Creator. We had not recognized you from your aged state. We are honored to have you in our land." King Tendon said.

"'Great Creator'?" Rudy questioned.

"You have been the protector of ChalkZone for many years, and for that you have our eternal thanks. What service can we be of to you?"

"Well, like the kid said, Mumbo Jumbo and his buddies at Calcite want me to find this Golden Chalk so they can stop the Chalk King, and I need my imagination back to get it. You able to do something about that?"

"..._You? You _need to find your imagination again?"

"Apparently."

"But... but how can you no longer have your imagination? It was your creative drive that protected us for years!"

"Obviously, you didn't keep up on current events. I was forced to survive on my own for a lot of years, being creative didn't really come off as important to me. I lost my talent to draw."

"I see. So, in your quest to find the Golden Chalk, you have come to us to find the creative drive to move on."

"All I want is my revenge on the Chalk King. If that means that I have to get a different kind of chalk to do it, so be it. What do I have to do?"

* * *

A short time later, the group settled down with the Lollipopians around a campfire, with King Tendon sitting across from the group. Growing impatient about the next step to find his imagination again, Rudy grew more blunt with his next question, wanting to finish his quest as quick as possible.

"So, now what? Are we just going to sing 'Kumbaya' and hope for the best?" Rudy asked.

"You grow quite impatient to finish your quest, Rudy Tabootie. One might think you have priority elsewhere rather than saving ChalkZone." King Tendon said.

"I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?"

"You have been alone for the past 15 years of your life, so you say. Why are you in such a hurry to return to solitude? This is not quite normal for a human. If I did not know better, I would think you were scared to be around others again from your time in solitude."

"Let's get something right, mutton chop. I'm a lot of things, but scared isn't one of them. What's the point of this little psychology thing, anyway?"

"While times of solitude can be good for an artistic mind to contemplate and create, too much solitude can cause atrophy of the mind. A human needs interaction, stimulation, education; things to expand their mind. This is how creativity comes."

"So, what? We need to start a book club?"

"Not quite. Given our limited time against the Chalk King and your needs, we'll have to try something different to bring your mind back to a child-like state."

After being handed a bowl of an undiscerned liquid from another Lollipopian, King Tendon offered Rudy the bowl of the strange liquid. Skeptical of the next step to come, Rudy took the bowl carefully in hand, not knowing what would happen next.

"Drink this, Rudy Tabootie." King Tendon said.

"What is it?" Rudy asked.

"Something to awaken your imagination."

Rudy cautiously drank the liquid, not knowing what the contents were nor what it would do. Feeling the drink hit his tongue, Rudy found that the liquid tasted quite bitter, making him stop drinking it and begin to spit the taste from his tongue.

"Ugh, what is this stuff?" Rudy asked.

"Continue." King Tendon said.

Despite not wanting to taste any more of the bitter liquid, Rudy continued drinking the it, pushing himself on and ignoring the foreign taste. With enough dedication, Rudy managed to finish the bowl, wiping the taste from his mouth and coughing up the taste. After mentally blocking out the taste of the foul liquid from his mind, Rudy finally got the answer to his question.

"Okay, I drank it. Now, what was that?" Rudy asked.

"It is a liquid which will expand your mind. Given your size and build, I made sure that you consumed enough to see it work." King Tendon said.

"Uh-huh. So, something to awaken my imagination. How's it supposed to-"

[Soundtrack Cue: The Stooges - We Will Fall]

Before Rudy could finish his sentence, his mind began to go through a strange state; his eyes going wide and the world around him changing before him. Colors began to shift and alter, his center of gravity began to destabilize, and his inner thoughts began to make less and less logical sense.

"What... What is this stuff? What did you... give me?" Rudy asked.

"It was through the use of hallucinogenics that humankind developed their imagination, now it is through that same path you must find yours." King Tendon asked.

"Hallucinogenics? Like, drugs?" Carol asked.

"Something like that. Simply let your mind relax itself, and give into the effects of the liquid. Fighting will only make your trip more intense."

Despite King Tendon's instructions, Rudy fought back against the effects of the liquid as hard as he could, feeling some inner fear of what exactly he would see through the lens of the liquid. After a short but valiant fight, however, Rudy was no longer able to fight back against the liquid, its effects starting to take an even greater effect on his mind.

Barely able to stay on his feet anymore, Rudy stumbled back and forth, trying to stay standing upright. Unable to keep himself up, Rudy fell to the ground, beginning to moan in some form of blend between agony and ecstacy. Still trying to get a grip of control on his own mind, Rudy tried to rise back up off the ground, putting himself in a sitting position.

When the feelings of pleasure and pain began to ebb and rise, each movement growing stronger than the last, Rudy found himself beginning to chuckle and snicker, covering his mouth to try to stop the involuntary expression of silliness. Not able to fight this feeling either, the snickering began evolving into a full-blown laugh, leaving Rudy in even less control of his mind. Unable to stop himself from laughing, Rudy fell on his back, no longer able to pick himself off the ground nor even control his body, still continuing to laugh hysterically in a state of mania.

Never had Rudy known a loss of control such as this in his life; not during the days since he was a child, nor during the many days of his surivial in ChalkZone. In this moment, his spirit, his body, very consciousness itself began to melt away into nothing; his concepts of space and time leaving him just as he was leaving them. In this moment, there was no ChalkZone, no Penelope or Carol or Carlos, no Lollipopians or King Tendon, no Calcite or Chalk King, and there most certainly was no Rudy.

At this moment, there was only nirvana, a complete state of being everything and nothing.

As the feeling began to subside, however, Rudy's mind slowly coming back together once again, piecing his body back together from its primordial and liquid form. With his body solidifying into its regular state once again. Finding himself in one piece once again, Rudy finally rose from the ground, hoping the experience to be over.

Upon rising from the ground, however, Rudy found that the experience he was enduring was far, far from over.

Looking around his surroundings, Rudy could see that he was no longer in the settlement of the Lollipopians, but in some sort of spaceless and formless plane of existence where he was alone. Despite the foreign setting and the isolation that he was experiencing, Rudy did not feel any sort of danger or discomfort. Rather, this place was safe and warm, like some kind of all-encompassing, living womb. Upon looking further into why this would be, Rudy came to a realization of where he was.

This was the inside of his mind, and he had taken a trip straight to the center.

Leaving the area in search for more to find within himself, Rudy walked to come to a land of many abstract colors and shapes, nothing with any true form or reason. Here, in this new land Rudy found himself in, nothing in this world made any sense, even less than that of ChalkZone itself, and survival no longer became a concern in his mind.

With this awareness in his mind, Rudy began to look around at the land further, past numerous bizarre shapes and forms and colors, not knowing what to make of anything he was seeing. While all these things were in his mind, nothing seemed like it had belonged, as if his mind were full of thoughts that would not have ever entered his head if his life had played differently.

Looking across all the abstract thoughts, many beginning to form more dark and saddening images and shapes, Rudy could see the negative influence that isolation had taken on his soul. This was not him, but it was now a part of who he was. Realizing this, Rudy tried to be rid himself of the dark thoughts, grabbing one and beginning to pull it.

After giving the thought a hearty and strong pull, Rudy having every intent to remove it, the world around him began to scream and cry, as if pained by the actions Rudy was taking. This pain began to sink into Rudy himself as well, each pull hurting him just as much his environment.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Unable to tear out the negative thought, Rudy released it, unable to destroy it. Not knowing what to do next, Rudy moved on to another area of this strange world, trying to find another way to make sense of this world.

"_RUDY!_" A voice shouted.

Recognizing the voice, Rudy immediately turned to see the source of the voice: his former best friend and valued creation, Snap. Not understanding why Snap would exist in this place, Rudy found himself growing even more confused.

"What the- Snap?! What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Rudy asked.

"We're in the inside of your mind, bucko. I ain't the Snap you drew out in ChalkZone, but I'm the character you created in your head that led you to create me as a Zoner. I'm an abstract, a work of fiction in your head." Snap said.

"Uh... Okay, so, what are you doing here?"

"You needed some help, so you called me."

"I did?"

"Yeah. This is your mind, ain't it? Everybody has some kind of hero that they use to lead them through the bad thoughts in their head, or use some kind of fiction to work through some problem in their head. You needed some help with that, so, you called me, here I am."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. So, what do we do?"

"You came here because you need help finding out how to get your talent back. This here is the first step. A step on the gas pedal, that is."

Before Rudy could process the end of Snap's sentence, he suddenly found himself in a car with Snap driving, the car rushing down miles of empty highway in a desert at what seemed like hundreds of miles an hour. Barely able to keep up with the sudden change in scenery, let alone Snap's intense driving speed, Rudy found himself needing to stop, wanting to catch his breath.

"Snap, pull over! I need some kind of break!" Rudy said.

"We can't stop here, bucko. This is bat country." Snap said.

"What?"

Before Rudy could get an audible answer to his question, a swarm of bats came flying towards the car, nearly attacking Rudy. Not wanting to be struck by the swarm of bats, Rudy ducked into the seat of the car, swatting at the bats in a desperate attempt to keep them away.

"Snap! There's bats all around me! Help!" Rudy said.

"Can't be helped, bucko. Bad thoughts are gonna swarm ya from time to time, but you gotta learn to just go on with the flow and live. They ain't gonna hurt ya, just let 'em be an' they'll go eventually." Snap said.

Taking his former best friend's adivce, Rudy did his best to focus on the ride in the car, moving his thoughts away from the bats. Despite how much he wanted to fight back against the bats, Rudy managed to resist the urge to fight against them, instead focusing on the car ride.

Placing his thoughts on the car ride, Rudy began to find himself enjoying the experience, something he didn't think would happen. Taking in the many colorful and diverse thoughts his mind had to offer, all at several hundred miles per hour, nothing came close to being this exciting in his life. Now, following Snap's advice, Rudy's thoughts were on enjoying the ride, nothing more.

With Rudy's thoughts away from the bats, the swarm began to fly away, taking their attention elsewhere. Now, with Snap's advice proving to be effective against the swarm of bats, Rudy turned to the abstract image of his former best friend for more advice, seeking to know what to do next.

"Well, okay, your advice helped get rid of the bats, I guess you've got some other tips on what to do now?" Rudy asked.

"Right about now? Hold onto your seatbelt." Snap said.

Snap abruptly stopped the car, hitting the brakes with a heavy foot, nearly sending Rudy flying out of the car. Upon stopping, however, Rudy looked to his exit to find their destination; a place that he was not expecting to see, but one that was not surprising to see in this place.

Snap had parked him outside his childhood home, still in the same shape as he remembered it before he had been trapped in ChalkZone.

"My home? What are we doing here?" Rudy asked.

"Well, bucko, right about now's the part where we split ways. You gotta get through there and step through the years that passed by when you got stuck in ChalkZone. Try to think about what led ya to where you are now, find out what it takes to de-program that bad stuff out of ya." Snap said.

"Snap, wait, I can't do this on my own, I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Sure you do, it's your head. Just trust in yourself and you'll get through, bucko. See ya round."

Before he could protest his departure, Rudy turned to face Snap, only to find that he was gone, having disappeared somehow. Only the car remained, with no trace of Snap within.

"That's not gonna help you, kid. Like he said, you just gotta move on." The car said.

"What the- Who said that?" Rudy asked.

The car spontaneously changed into one of Rudy's older but more humorous creations, Bathtub Granny. While Rudy was still baffled about the the illogical change from the car to one of his creations, Bathtub Granny was not amused by his outlook at all.

"What? Can't a woman dream? All those years stuck in that bathtub, you didn't think that maybe I wanted something more out of existence?" Bathtub Granny asked.

"Uh... Well... It never occurred to me." Rudy said.

"Of course not. Fix me up when you get back in ChalkZone, will ya? I'm thinking some way to fly, like this."

Bathtub Granny's bathtub spontaneously sprouted two silver wings, flapping in the air, creating a gust underneath itself to lift the abstract thought elsewhere in the plane of Rudy's mind. Still flabbergasted about the bizarre event, Rudy looked onward to the flying Bathtub Granny, still trying to process the sight.

"I've always had a thing for wings. How about it?" Bathtub Granny asked.

"Yeah... Sure... Right." Rudy said.

With Snap and Bathtub Granny now gone, Rudy was left with one final task: to enter the house and begin his journey through his previous steps in life one more time.

As much as the idea terrified him, whatever laid past inside the house was not anything Rudy could find himself wanting to revisit, at this point only wanting to leave the abstract world of his own mind and be back in ChalkZone, where he could continue and finish his quest in a timely and somewhat sensible manner.

There was only one way to accomplish that goal, however, and that way was within that house. Choosing to temporarily swallow his fear, Rudy began to approach the house, not knowing what would lie within.

[Soundtrack Cue: Jefferson Airplane - White Rabbit]

In this land of the strange,

Stuck in nowhereland without a host,

The man known as Rudy Tabootie

Began to feel like a child now the most.

With no one to his left

Nor no one to his right,

He began to truly see now

How helping hands gave him his sight.

Continuing to wander through this strange, shapeless place

Where nothing here made any sort of sense,

Rudy began to march forward and forward,

But stopping upon coming to the fence.

Stepping over the fence, heading past the barrier,

Rudy stepped before a tall house, standing alone.

Looking before the establishment, Rudy did not seem to know it that well,

Even though this very house here was once his very own home.

Stepping through the door

And into the foyer,

He recognized this setting

As 15 years ago today.

Stepping up to the room where Rudy

Laid his head down every night to rest,

He found himself and young Penny in his room together

Two young children. Were they friends? Only the best.

"What's going on?" Rudy asked,

Hoping for the two to answer,

But, rather than give any reply, Rudy took Penny

Into ChalkZone to romance her.

Following his past best friend

And his younger doppelganger,

Old Rudy entered the ChalkZone where the kiss

Between him and her had stopped on a cliffhanger.

With Skrawl breaking his bones

And soon to break his spirit,

Penny was cast aside to plead for help,

But no one seemed to hear it.

While Rudy lived in the jungle,

Surviving however he could,

Penny was wondering why she was still living,

And contemplating whether she should.

From the outside looking in,

Rudy saw both children side-by-side,

Both in their own personal prisons,

Trying to take their inner pains in stride.

Despite both children trying their best to push on living,

And the older Rudy Tabootie screaming and screaming,

Poor young Penny was left all out of love,

And young Rudy's mind no longer could keep scheming.

As time moved on

And the children grew up,

Rudy continued surviving

While Penny took up

An offer by a kind man

Asking for her hand in marriage

But left her with two children and no future

And a wounded soul without a bandage.

With a fortress around his heart

And a mind only focused on living,

Rudy now began to see

Just how much her soul was twisting.

Despite feeling sorry

For no one but himself,

A new sense of empathy

Began to come down from the shelf.

As the trip came to an end, however,

There was still much work to be done,

For Rudy's torn and twisted soul

To have his inner war won.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Before the journey that Rudy had taken could continue any further, the world around him began to fade into white, leaving him in a nearly snowblinded state. Unable to keep his eyes open any further, Rudy closed his eyes to the blinding white light, his strange journey having concluded.

* * *

As the hallucination came to its end, Rudy's mind finally returned to its rightful place within his body, with his consciousness fully back to normal...

...as much as it could at this point, anyway.

As if waking from a dream, much of the events that occurred began to fade from his memory, only clippets and pieces staying with him, some of the more impactful ones than others. Now in control of his body once again, Rudy rose to his feet, now starting to recover from the strange experience that overcame him. Now firmly back on his feet, Rudy took several deep breaths, beginning to catch his composure again.

"What happened to me?" Rudy asked.

"He has begun the first step in finding his imagination again. It is a long and hard trip to the destination he seeks, but the journey has now begun." King Tendon said.

"Think I could have some of that stuff?" Carol asked.

Carlos nodded with wide eyes, also wanting to try the liquid.

Penelope, not approving of her children trying the liquid, quickly pulled the two away from the Lollipopians, both to her sides.

"I don't think so, not until you both are at least 35." Penelope said.

"But I barely feel different. I saw-" Rudy began to say.

Looking at Penelope as he begun his sentence, Rudy found himself unable to face Penelope with comfort any longer, turning away to try to continue his words. Seeing fragments of the last portion of his hallucination, Rudy could see a young Penelope in the mental institution that she had spent many years in before, haunting him of the pain that she had gone through just as he was going through his own.

Even though he knew of what he was remembering and began to understand Penelope's emotions further, Rudy dared not mention it, stowing away the thoughts elsewhere in his mind.

"I saw a lot of things while it happened, but I don't feel creative anymore. What do I-" Rudy began to ask.

"_You have made more progress than you believe_." A voice said.

"Yeah, King Tendon, I get that, but I don't feel any different. What do I do now?"

"What do you mean? I said nothing, Rudy Tabootie." King Tendon said.

"Well, then who said that?"

"Who said what?"

"_I said that._"

Upon understanding that there was a new voice in the area, but one only within his head, Rudy began questioning the effect of the liquid further, not knowing if his experience was over.

"What- Am I still under that trip?" Rudy asked.

"_No. You have finished your vision, and you have completed the first part of your quest. Now, you must come find us._" The voice said.

"Find who? Who are you?"

"_Isn't it obvious? Remember, Biclops explained to you how we were created, during the first days of ChalkZone._"

"Wait... _You're _the Golden Chalk?"

"_Not quite. We are the spirits which comprise the chalk, but we are not the chalk, anymore than your arm or your leg are you as a being._"

"So, now what? You're supposed to guide me to you or something?"

"_Yes, we will._"

"How? You got a map for me?"

"_The best kind of map. Look to your left._"

Rudy looked to his left as directed, facing a long, shining, golden path in the ground, cutting across the whole of ChalkZone, running for miles and miles.

"Whoa, do you guys see that?" Rudy asked.

"See what? Rudy, who are you talking to, and what's going on?" Penelope asked.

"_They cannot see the path. Only you can see the path to the Golden Chalk, and it is up to you to find it._" The voice said.

"But what do I need them for? If only I can see it, why do I need help?" Rudy asked.

"_Remember the words of King Tendon and the journey you took through your mind. It is through others and only others you can find your creativity once again. For many years, you have not allowed yourself to face and feel your own pain, but you must open that up once again in order to find yourself._"

"So, you want me to be in pain in order to create again? How am I supposed to do that?"

"_Simple, Rudy Tabootie. By facing your pain, you allow yourself to feel love once again. Only then can you find yourself._"

"But how do I do that?"

Rudy's next question went unanswered, leaving him lost to find the answers on his own.

"Hey! Are you there?! Answer me!" Rudy said.

"Rudy, what's going on? Who are you talking to?" Penelope asked.

Upon realizing that the voice would not return, Rudy gave an annoyed sigh, moving on to the next part of his quest, ready to finish what he started.

"Somehow, I was contacted by the spirits that comprise the Golden Chalk. You can't see it, but there's a path in front of us, and it's supposed to take us to the Golden Chalk." Rudy said.

"So, all we have to do is follow it?" Penelope asked.

"I guess. Once we follow it, we'll get to the Golden Chalk and finish what we came here to do. Let's go, then."

"Rudy, wait."

Rudy began to walk down the path, but Penelope stopped him, holding onto his arm. Despite the gesture being simple and benign, the motion began to arouse more emotions in Rudy than he had expected from the simple touch.

Not knowing the connection of touch in several years of his life, the sensory input caught Rudy off-guard, leaving a gentle feeling within his body, needing to let out a deep breath. If not for the newly-gained empathy from his experience, he might not have allowed himself to feel this pleasure.

Penelope took notice of this just as well, as the two began to look at each other intensely, not knowing what was becoming of them. As if two unguided guests on a path unseen, Rudy and Penelope began to find themselves confused as to where to go on.

"Wha... What is it, Penny?" Rudy asked.

"I... Uh... I just wanted to know what happened during that... Well, you know." Penelope said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You were out of it for a long time, and... Well... Because, you... I... I care about what happens to you, Rudy."

Rather than making a comment about how he felt Penelope left him and seemingly didn't care about what had happened to him as he did before, Rudy decided to say something different, not knowing why.

"I... I saw you." Rudy said.

"And then what?" Penelope asked.

With his inner defenses still not fully broken down, Rudy was still not ready to share more complex emotions with Penelope, breaking her grip from his arm. Reverting back to his more aggressive state, Rudy pushed the group to continue on, trying to avoid his own feelings.

"Nothing important. Let's go." Rudy said.

Despite great progress being made in that one simple moment, Penelope found herself defeated yet again in her outreach attempts, moving on the pathway behind him.

Carol, not believing what she had seen in Rudy, began to comment on his changed approach to her mother. Carlos, not one for understanding emotions, was only left confused to the alteration.

"Did you see that, Carlos?" Carol asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"For once, he didn't yell at _Mama_ or bring up being alone for a long time." Carol said.

Carlos gave an annoyed look, raising an eyebrow and his arms, as if asking 'So'?

"That means that maybe Rudy's getting his imagination back. They said he needs to open up his emotions to get it, and that might have been the most emotion he's ever let out. He's supposed to be the best artist in ChalkZone, so maybe he'll be able to draw again and help us on our quest to stop the Chalk King." Carol said.

Carlos pointed to himself, the the chalk on his bandolier, showing a sign of jealousy.

"Oh, don't worry, Carlos, I think you're a great artist, too. After all, we wouldn't have made it this far without you." Carol said.

Slightly satisfied with his sister's compliment, Carlos turned away, ending the conversation between the two.

Now, with Rudy able to see the path to the Golden Chalk and on the way to obtaining his imagination back once again, the group continued on their quest once again, ready to find the Golden Chalk and end the reign of the Chalk King. Now, the group only has to worry about one thing, but it will be one question that will keep coming back again and again on their quest:

What comes next?


	16. Chapter 15: Future Shock

**CHAPTER 15: FUTURE SHOCK**

_ Author's note: This chapter contains minor spoilers for "Rocket Power: Zero Gravity". If you have not taken the time to read the story, you are advised to do so now._

Ever since the Hillwood Effect had taken its toll on the world, and since the many stolen inventions of Membrane Laboratories were leaked by the Rippers, numerous black markets were opened for the numerous new weapons and technological advances brought into the world. Despite the best efforts from law enforcement and intelligence agencies, many of these weapons are still widely available and easy to obtain, so long as one knows where to find what they want.

Somewhere in South America, within a derelict, makeshift laboratory/hospital, one such transaction takes place. The purchaser is one of the men behind the terror of the Rippers in Ocean Shores, Lars Rodriguez. After having his legs and extremities bitten off by sharks, and his eyeball and right arm gone due to his altercations with his archenemy: Otto Rocket.

Sitting in a dirty hospital bed, having new limbs taken from a cadaver surgically attached in place of his lost limbs, Lars impatiently awaits the use of his new legs, growing anxious and annoyed at the long time period. The doctor operating on Lars, despite his best efforts, still had much work to be done on his patient, needing to connect all the nerve endings correctly.

"So how long is this gonna take?" Lars asked.

"Half your body was bitten off and your eye was gouged out. That's not exactly like doing a nose job. I'm surprised you're even still alive." The doctor said.

"I'm not complaining about that, I just want my shot at Otto and his group of rocket-boarded dorks again, and I can't wait for that damn day to come."

"Mr. Rodriguez, the absolute last place you need to be right now is Ocean Shores. Not only are those 'rocket-boarded dorks' public heroes now, but, also, you're public enemy number one of southern California. Not to mention you're in no real shape to fight."

"Fine, man, whatever. I can wait."

As the surgical procedure continued, Lars felt a severe itch on his leg, the nerve endings now beginning to function correctly.

"Why is my leg so damn itchy?" He asked.

"These legs were donated, or, should I say, 'borrowed', from a cadaver, along with most of the lower half of your body. It'll take some time for the connection process to complete. The itching is your new nerve endings waking up." The doctor said.

"Well, since we're on the topic of nerve endings, why the hell did you give me this dude's schlong?"

"As I recall, yours was bitten off as well and you were most vehement on getting a new one."

"Yeah, but it's half my old size. Couldn't you get me a bigger one?"

"That was the best I could find in the limited resources I had. Would you prefer staying a eunuch?"

Not satisfied with his genitalia now being smaller than before, Lars groaned and laid back down, still annoyed at the long time frame of the surgery. However, with somewhat of a stopping point being reached, the doctor temporarily stopped his work, turning to take another item.

"Alright, now, I've managed to connect everything back in place. You should be able to walk now, but your nervous system just needs time to connect everything. I don't have any matching-color eyes on hand, so I'll need some time to procure that. However, despite your tall order, I was able to get my hands on this." The doctor said.

The doctor turned to show a new robotic arm, extremely similar to Lars' old robotic limb.

"Now, I couldn't get my hands on the D-248 model, but I was able to find a cheap knock-off. The machine gun takes 9mm instead of .45 cal, no hookshot or grenade launcher, the flamethrower sputters, and the chainsaw has a 10-second delay before it-" The doctor began to say.

Before the doctor could fully explain all the features of his new arm, Lars immediately grabbed the robotic arm, preparing to place it on his remaining right arm.

"Shut up and gimme!" Lars shouted.

More than eager to have a new robotic arm once gain, Lars immediately placed the robotic arm on, feeling the arm connect itself to his nervous system. Used to the bizarre and painful feeling from the last experience with robotic limbs, Lars put up no fight against the feeling, the excitement of having the robotic arm back overwhelming it.

Finally, the robotic arm finished its connection to Lars' body, allowing him to gain the use of both of his arms back and access to all his weapons. Satisfied with having a robotic weapon arm again, Lars kissed the new arm, more than satisfied with it.

"Oh, mama, I love it. Hey, since we're talkin' robotic limbs, think you can get me a robotic eye to replace my old one?" Lars asked.

"There are options. Depending on my suppliers, I can probably get you something with X-ray capabilities. Of course, that'll cost you extra." The doctor asked.

"I'm good for the money, man, give me the X-ray. Why imagine if the carpet matches the drapes when I can see for myself? What other cool robot stuff can you give me?"

"What options were you looking for, Mr. Rodriguez?"

Having plenty of ideas for more weapons and robotic limbs, Lars stepped to a nearby chalkboard, beginning to draw his plans and ideas. Not being an experienced artist nor an intelligent human being, Lars drew a crude and exaggerated picture of himself, adding on several poorly-drawn accesories as he ranted.

"Okay, pal, here's what I want: A shoulder-mounted rocket launcher- no, two of 'em, one for each shoulder, spikes that come out of my back, blades in my arms that retract, a force field that makes me bulletproof, lasers that come out of my eyes, jetpacks in my legs, guns in my arms, guns in my hands, guns in my mouth, guns in my ass, and-" Lars ranted.

As Lars' requests and his drawing grew more and more ridiculous, the doctor grabbed his drawing hand, stopping him from continuing his drawing and stopping absurd list of requests. Setting the chalk back down and holding the eraser in hand, the doctor prepared to erase the exaggerated picture, not amused by Lars' antics.

"Mr. Rodriguez, this is real life, not a Rob Liefeld comic book. Be a little more realistic with your requests." The doctor said.

"Dammit. Well, how about that eyeball?" Lars asked.

"I'll call my suppliers, see what I can find. In the meantime, why don't you grab some food? Your body'll need some calories to start its work rebuiling your nerve endings."

"Hey, while I'm thinking about it, since I've got some dead dude's legs, I'm not gonna start having his brains converge with mine, am I? You know, like in Metal Gear Solid 2 when Revolver Ocelot got Liquid Snake's arm?"

"Mr. Rodriguez, what did I just say about comic books?"

"Dude, that's a damn video game, not a comic. I don't even read comics, they're for nerds."

Preparing to call his suppliers for a robotic eye, the doctor erased Lars' ridiculous drawing, placing the drawing out of his mind. However, as he erased the absurd and stupid drawing, the doctor unknowingly created a weapon of mass destruction, sending the deadly being into ChalkZone where it was free to cause more trouble.

* * *

Within ChalkZone, the realm where all chalk drawings come to life, many Zoners in the South American quadrant of ChalkZone were peacefully enjoying their own lives, far from any threats like Skrawl or the Chalk King, at least for the moment. In this moment in time, none of the Zoners, not anything from the small and insignificant Deodor-Ants nor anything to the large and sturdy Novellasauruses, had a care in the world.

However, that peace quickly made its quick absence with the heavily-armed Lars clone beginning to appear into the world, each stroke of the chalkboard eraser sending part of the lethal Zoner into the realm. While many Zoners would find excitement in greeting a new arrival, their attitudes quickly began to change upon seeing this Zoner beginning to appear.

Finally, with the last stroke of the chalkboard eraser sending the Lars clone through, the Zoner arrived into existence, and, much like the real Lars Rodriguez, began to harbor a pent-up need for violence to be expunged. Arriving in the South American quadrant of ChalkZone, many Zoners in the area looked at the new arrival in fear, seeing all the heavily-armed and dangerous-looking Zoner look right back at them with a twisted smile.

"Alright, _pendejos_, who's first on my list to die?" The Lars clone asked.

* * *

Back in the North American quadrant of ChalkZone, moving back to our 4 human heroes, Rudy, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos continued their way to reach the Golden Chalk, the chalk itself beckoning Rudy to come. Being the only one able to see the path to the Golden Chalk, Rudy took the lead in the group, leading the group their intended and mysterious destination.

However, the path itself was not a straight one by any means, taking the group through many cuts and turns throughout ChalkZone, making their task of trying to reach the Golden Chalk much more difficult than expected. Penelope Sanchez, making her thoughts vocal, complained as such to Rudy about his seemingly indirect directions.

"What's with all these turns and twists? Didn't that chalk give you a straight path to follow?" Penelope asked.

"No. Apparently, the chalk wants us to all take this pathway, and made it as indirect as possible. Why it wants us to do this is beyond me, and even further beyond my patience." Rudy said.

Still not over the tense moment that the two had fallen into earlier, Penelope began to turn the conversation towards another area of interest, trying once again to open up Rudy's emotions.

"So, uh... Are we gonna talk about it?" Penelope asked.

"Talk about what?" Rudy asked.

"Well... Uh... You know, earlier."

"What happened earlier?"

"You know, _that thing we did_."

"Penny, I don't know what you're talking about. If you have something to ask me, why don't you ask it?"

"Fine. When I touched you earlier to check on you, you seemed... different."

"Different how?"

"I... I don't know. You just seemed to... forget for a moment."

"Forget what?"

"I don't know, you seemed like you... just let go of something."

"Is there a point to these riddles, Penny? You're not making any sense."

"What I'm trying to say is that, for a moment, you actually looked somewhat happy for once, or, at least, you seemed to feel something. You've barely opened up about anything on this whole trip. Even when you told us about what Skrawl did to you, you seemed so... impartial to it, even thought it was a lot to relive. You've barely shown any emotion at all, and, for a second there, you looked like you had some."

As Rudy reflected on Penelope's point, he began to realize that her point was true. For just a simple stimulation of touch, it was far more comforting than anything he had known for years. What he had began to ask himself was if these feelings truly meant anything, or if they were nothing more than a moment of confusion.

Being skeptical and uncomfortable approaching any such feelings, Rudy began to believe that latter, shrugging off Penelope's comments.

"I was just coming down from the Lollipopians' drink, it wasn't anything more than that." Rudy said.

Disappointed in seeing her efforts go to waste yet again, Penelope began to feel herself growing more hopeless, still not able to undo the damage done on her best friend. Carol, noticing the situation, turned the conversation to something different, hoping to divert the moment.

"Well, back to the pathway you're taking us on, as long as it doesn't take us where I think it's taking us, I don't have a problem." Carol said.

"And where do you think it's taking us?" Rudy asked.

"Remember Crainiac? The robot who wanted the chalk from you?"

"Oh, yeah, him. What about him?"

"According to the map you drew in the survival guide, we should be getting close to his territory."

"Relax. Even if we were near Craniac, he's way too stupid to do anything to us. He couldn't even figure out how to make an elevator that doesn't burn you alive or freeze you to death."

As the humans continued their journey across the jungles of chalk ahead, the group came to a pathway made of metal, changing drastically from the pathways of grass and shrubbery they had taken. With the scenery changing as quickly as it had, the group began to recognize what was coming to them next.

"Let me guess, we're getting close to Craniac, aren't we?" Carol asked.

Carlos, seeing the metal pathway, gave a nod.

"Well, the path leads us away from Craniac, right?" Penelope asked.

"No. It looks like it takes us right through. We'll have to cross." Rudy said.

"What?! There's no way around?"

"It's not giving me one, and the chalk hasn't talked to me at all, so it looks like we don't have a choice but to go through here."

"What about my children? They've been through enough troubles already."

"Seeing how Carlos saved us from a nightclub full of vampires, I doubt they'll have any problems. The main issue is that I still can't draw."

"How do you know? You haven't tried to draw anything since we left the Lollipopians. Why not try it now?" Carol asked.

Carlos nodded with his sister's suggestion, handing Rudy a piece of chalk.

"I thought we agreed to conserve our chalk." Rudy said.

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just draw something simple, like... a glass of water." Carol suggested.

Taking the chalk in his hand, Rudy began to try Carol's suggestion, testing his drawing ability to create a glass of water. Moving his hand carefully, making sure to capture each detail, Rudy began to sketch out an outline of a small cup.

However, remembering the trauma of his broken arms begin to resurface, pain began to flood throughout Rudy's mind, making his lines appear jagged and crude, where they would once be straight and clean. Pushing himself on, Rudy tried to finish his drawing, connecting each outline.

Finally, Rudy completed his drawing of the glass of water, taking the cup in hand. Just as his drawing skills were crude and sloppy, the finished product was also very badly drawn, the final creation being poor. Despite this, the rest of the group gave their best moral support towards Rudy, trying to encourage him on.

"Um... I've seen worse?" Carol asked.

"Well... I can tell it's supposed to be a glass, at least. Carlos, what do you think?" Penelope asked.

Carlos pulled out his tablet, preparing to share his own thoughts on the glass.

"_Looks like shit._" Carlos typed.

"Carlos! Bad language!" Penelope said.

"_But it does._"

"How did you even type that? That program's supposed to block out bad words."

"_Turned filter off._"

"Well, at least the drink's still water, right? At least he can still make something." Carol added.

Carlos took the glass of water and began drinking it, tasting the liquid to see if it was truly water. After immediately having his taste buds met with a foul, bitter taste, Carlos spat the contents out, coughing up the bad taste in his mouth.

"What? What was it?" Carol asked.

"_Vinegar_." Carlos typed.

"You drew a cup of vinegar?"

"Well, I tried to make a glass with a clear liquid, I just- I don't know how that happened." Rudy said.

"So, basically, you still can't draw." Carol said.

"I guess not. That means it's up to you and your brother to handle anything that comes our way."

Rudy handed Carlos back the chalk, which he quickly took in hand, more than ready to face any threat that came their way. Stepping through the last bits of shrubbery between them and the next area ahead, the group followed the metal path to its origin.

Heading out of the jungles and into a new area, the group found themselves arriving in Craniac's domain: Futurezone.

Where Futurezone was previously a place more focused on aesthetics rather than practicality, many of the erased inventions being impractical and/or useless; things here appeared very different. Where many inventions would frequently self-destruct or destroy many surrounding items around, the many technological advances here seemed to function properly, the civilization within appearing peaceful and functional.

Below the group, one Zoner sipped a coffee from a self-filling cup, the beverage never being depleted; cars and other items repaired themselves from weathering or other damages with regenerating parts; another Zoner's glasses were equipped with windshield wipers, wiping away a splash of water that covered the lenses; a different Zoner dialed a specific number from his cell phone, instantly projecting a pizza into his hand; and numerous other different technological advances made their impact on its citizens.

"Wow. Since when did Crainiac actually create a functional society? Or, for that matter, _anything_ functional?" Penelope asked.

"Maybe he cut a deal with the Chalk King, too. If Skrawl and Crainiac could work together once, who's to say that they couldn't team up with someone else? Guess that means we just get to show him what happens when you deal with bad guys like him." Rudy said.

"What? Rudy, are you nuts? If he's capable of creating anything functional like this, he could have all kinds of weapons to fry us with."

Carlos held up his chalk, displaying it for the group to see.

"_Greatest weapon of all._" Carlos said.

"He's right. With someone like him and chalk that can create anything, we should be just fine, right?" Carol asked.

Before the group could advance any further into Futurezone, a security guard robot arrived in front of the humans, delivering a surprisingly cordial greeting.

"Greetings, fellow Zoners, welcome to Futurezone. I am Securitron 2000. How can I be of assistance to you?" The robot asked.

Realizing that the robot named Securitron 2000 did not recognize the group as humans and not Zoners, Penelope tried to take advantage of its obliviousness, trying to sneak past.

"Oh, uh... We're just passing through, no need to worry about us, just some Zoners passing through. Yep, just some regular Zoners. That's us." Penelope said.

Upon scanning the group further, Securitron 2000 realized that these visitors were not Zoners, but saw through their lie, correctly recognizing the group as humans.

"Oh, my! Forgive me for my mistake, I was not aware you were you were humans. Would you please accompany me to the Central Hub? Crainiac has requested an audience with you." Securitron 2000 said.

"Let me guess, Crainiac wants the chalk or to make me draw for him, right? Well, forget it, tin man, not gonna happen. What _is_ gonna happen is that you're going to step right back before Carlos here draws you a new server outlet, if you get my drift." Rudy said.

Carlos readied the chalk in his hand, vigilantly taking a stance against the Securitron 2000. The guardian machine named Securitron 2000, finding the resistance amusing, gave an electronic chuckle, finding their threats idle.

"I find your efforts brave, but I mean you no hostility. Crainiac has since been upgraded, and, where the previous, obsolete models have known only greed and terror, the current model has removed such software from his operating system, and only wishes for a peaceful world. Please, come with me and see for yourself." Securitron 2000 said.

"Forget it, pal. Not gonna happen." Rudy said.

"Very well. Forgive me for this minor transgression, but Crainiac is most persistent that you accompany him, and I was not programmed for failure."

Securitron 2000 opened his chest, protruding forth a bubble-blowing mechanism. As the bubbles began to grow and take form, the bubbles overtook the group, trapping them all inside, making them unable to escape, despite their best efforts.

"I apologize yet again for this treatment, but this method was developed to ensure restraint without discomfort or mistreatment. I trust you are all comfortable?" Securitron 2000 asked.

"Well, I have to admit, this surprisingly kind of comfy." Carol said.

Rudy, Penelope, and Carlos all glared at Carol's remark, not finding her positive attitude helping the situation.

"What? It is." Carol said.

"Excellent. Now, please, enjoy yourselves on the ride as I escort you down." Securitrion 2000 said.

[Soundtrack Cue: Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger]

Beginning to roll the bubble-trapped humans behind him, Securitron 2000 led the visiting humans through Futurezone, guiding them all to the Central Hub to meet with the current model of Crainiac.

Heading through the city of Futurezone, the group were all treated to a surprisingly exotic and detailed tour of the city, seeing every last technological advancement the city had to offer.

As well as seeing more of the conveniences that they had glimpsed upon from the hill, more futuristic commodities could be seen, such as drones designed to walk dogs and other pets; time-stasis sleeping pods on the streets like vending machines, designed to give a full, good night's sleep in only a few minutes; ATMs that downloaded full books and other such educational resources into citizens' minds at the push of a button; kiosks that transfer bodily energy and antidepressants into Zoners, and so many more advances.

Continuing through the city, the group were briefly stopped before a small checkpoint, where Securitron 2000 prepared to let them through. Extending out his thumb, Securitron 2000's thumb began to retract a thumbprint, allowing him to use the checkpoint. After the checkpoint accepted his thumbprint, the group was let through, sending them straight to the Central Hub.

Moving forwards through the Central Hub, the humans were also treated to a tour of the facilities within. In several rooms, numerous Zoners were working tirelessly on several of their projects, coming up with new and inventive ideas to make a better tomorrow for their fellow Zoners. Rather than using any sort of archaic ways to document their ideas, the Zoners used several holograms to sketch out their ideas, using their fingers in the air to sketch new ideas.

Past the numerous planning areas, the group also saw many factories manufacturing not only many of the ideas seen created by the Zoners themselves, but also the same ideas being tested out. While some inventions were not quite functional, some not working and even some exploding; many inventions were perfectly functional. In one testing area, a self-charging battery prototype properly powered itself where another overloaded in exploded; in another area, a hands-free guitar completed its production stage, being used to play masterfully, and so many more inventions came to life.

Finally, after their scenic and amazing tour, the humans were finally brought to their intended destination, Securitron 2000 leading them to an empty meeting room. As the clock on the wall hit a sharp 15:55, Crainiac entered the room, cordially greeting his much-expected guests.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

"Good afternoon, guests. I am Crainiac 7, governing body and lead inventor of Futurezone. How may I be of assistance to you?" Crainiac asked.

"Well, for starters, how about letting us out of these damn bubbles?" Rudy asked.

"Simply chew your way through. The bubble transports also functions as flavored bubblegum."

At Crainiac's instruction, the humans chewed their way through their bubbles, popping them open and continuing to chew, enjoying the rich flavor of the gum.

"Hey, I got blueberry!" Carol said.

"_Mine's green apple._" Carlos typed.

"The flavors also last approximately 12 hours. Please do enjoy them as long as you like." Crainiac said.

Not amused by Crainiac's forced, albeit warm, treatments towards him and his group, Rudy viciously approached the mechanical Zoners, wanting to know the reasoning behind his actions.

"Cut the crap already, Crainiac. What do you want with us?" Rudy asked.

"I apologize, human, have I wronged you in some way?" Crainiac asked.

"If you mean besides dragging us here in some bubblegum, then, yeah, you used to go after me and Penny when we were kids, remember? You even tried to destroy the Chalk Mine."

"Oh, my... Rudy Tabootie? Is that really you?"

"You bet your ass it's me, now, what do have to say in your own defense?"

"I do sincerely apologize for the malicious actions of my predecessors, Rudy Tabootie, but I am not anything like those creations. The original Crainiac models 1 through 5 were quite troublesome to the general population of ChalkZone, but my predecessor Crainiac 6 and I have moved past such notions of evil."

"Oh, yeah? Then where's Crainiac 6?"

"Frozen to capture the history of my lineage, just as models 1 through 5 were. Unlike the other models, however, Crainiac 6 surrendered himself for cryostasis voluntarily, in order to preserve the peace."

Becoming only slightly convinced by Crainac 7's story, Rudy began to back down from the Zoner, ready to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"Okay, you've got some of me on your side. Why'd you bring us here?" Rudy asked.

"Quite a simple answer, Rudy Tabootie. While many of the most brilliant Zoners reside here in Futurezone, helping me to create new renovations for the populace of ChalkZone, the imagination of a Zoner is nowhere near that of a humans'. Upon hearing of humans in the vicinity, I knew you would all be of great help to me, and knowing that you were among those humans is an even more fortune. Please note that I only wish for your service to be voluntary, and I do promise to reward your efforts." Crainiac said.

"Well, how cute. You just drag us here and politely ask us to help you out."

"I apologize for the method in which you were brought to me, but, I assure you, I meant no harm towards you and only wish for your best treatment. Please, can you help us?"

"Even if I wanted to help you out, I can't. I can't draw anymore."

"You what?! How can you, Rudy Tabootie, the one called the Great Creator, no longer draw?"

"I lost my imagination. The Lollipopians tried to help me get it back, but that didn't work. Now, my only goal is getting the Golden Chalk so I can get the guy who did this to me: The Chalk King."

"The Chalk King? Please, inform me, who is this 'Chalk King'?"

"What? You mean you don't know who he is?"

"I am afraid not, Rudy Tabootie. Could you please elaborate?"

"Carol, you seem to be the history enthusiast, care to elaborate for me?"

"Well, see, there's this new person who came to ChalkZone named the Chalk King. No one, not even Barney the Encyclocentipedia, knows who he is, but he's managed to team up with Skrawl and take over most of Nightzone. He wants all of ChalkZone, but we've teamed up with Calcite, a resistance group against the Chalk King, to find the Golden Chalk in order to stop him." Carol said.

Listening carefully to Carol's story, Crainiac took a moment to fully process the information he was given, contemplating on the best solution.

"This is quite some news, my human guests. I find it hard to believe that this has occurred." Crainiac said.

"How do you not know about any of this? We may have just got here, but you were here in ChalkZone the whole time. How couldn't you know?" Penelope asked.

"As we hold some of the most advanced technology in ChalkZone, Futurezone remains a fairly isolated place and, while welcoming of guests, we are an exclusive city. Focusing on our own experiments, we never take the time to observe the affairs of the other regions of ChalkZone. I am sorry to have heard this news now."

"Well, if you have a lot of advanced technology, can't you just help Calcite fight the Chalk King? Why not make them some weapons?" Carol asked.

"We do not make weapons in Futurezone. We have progressed past such primitive affairs on things such as violence. All past inventions have been deactivated and preserved for historical purposes."

"Crap. Well, that answers whether you can help us or not."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, and perhaps you can be of assistance to me. In turn, I shall find the group known as Calcite and assist them in fighting the Chalk King and his legion. Do you wish for my help?"

"Help how exactly? If you can't give us any weapons, how can you help us?" Rudy asked.

"I am very glad you asked, Rudy Tabootie. Please follow me and I shall show you."

* * *

A few minutes later, the group were moved to a testing lab, where each member awaited Crainiac to make his next course of action.

"So, what's the big deal, Crainiac?" Rudy asked.

"You tell me that, despite the use of the Lollipopians' hallucenogenic, you still no longer possess the ability to use abstract thoughts to create artistic works, am I correct?" Crainiac asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Perhaps I can troubleshoot your mind and seek out any ways to aid you. In the process, you would be assisting me in helping me develop my Mind-Reader device. I have yet to try it on a human subject."

"After seeing a few explosions during our little tour, I'm not sure I want to be the first guinea pig. Not looking to have my head blown up."

"I'll try it." Carol said.

"Excellent, we shall begin with you and provide Rudy Tabootie a demonstration. Now, please hold still as I begin my work." Crainiac said.

Crainiac stood behind a control panel filled with various buttons and levers, ready to control the Mind-Reader device. After lowering a small dome from the ceiling, centering it above Carol's head, Crainiac flipped the machine on, preparing to read the young child's thoughts.

As the machine began its analyzation of Carol's consciousness, the computer screen on Crainiac's control panel began displaying numerous jagged lines and abstract colors, mapping and connecting many of her neural pathways.

After a few seconds of mapping out Carol's mind, Crainac finally recieved a full, detailed report on Carol's consciousness, emotional state, various memories, and other mental notes.

"I see... So, I see that your name is Carolina Sanchez, named after your grandmother, but you prefer the name 'Carol', as you prefer to have a more, as you say, 'normal' name. You are a very sociable person and you love to learn about history and social skills, but you also have a firm sense of family and friends, going so far as to defend those who would pose a threat or mistreat those you love. Due to a recent move, however, you grow more defensive than normal, with the separation of your friends from you adding anxiety to your emotional state, clouding your sociability. This sense of protection stems from the... oh, my... the abuse that your brother has taken from your father due to his disability. ...Oh, but you also like boys with long hair, too. A good positive note there." Crainiac said.

Not expecting such an in-depth and thorough analysis of herself as a whole, Carol began to grow discomforted after Crainiac's review, especially towards the latter trivial information.

"Uh... Wow... I didn't expect it to be that good." Carol said.

"Yes, well, you'd be quite surprised to see what we can make here in Futurezone. But, fortunately for you, I also have some psychological software in my core program which I can help you with. Now, while your sense of protection towards those you love is quite admirable, do not let it make you intimidating towards those who mean no harm. While many may not quite understand your brother, do not let this be destructive towards potential friendships. Rather than oppose them, educate them. Also, while the pain of being separated from your friends may be quite unbearable for a child your age, do not let it stop you from building new ones. Not all friendships will be lost, and you still can connect with your old friends in other ways." Crainiac said.

Feeling more encouraged by Crainiac's psychological help, Carol began to feel more enlightened by his words, her own anxieties beginning to wear away.

"You're right. I didn't think about it like that. Thank you, Crainiac." Carol said.

"You are most welcome, Carol. Yes, now, let's continue with your brother, Carlos." Crainiac said.

Repeating the process on Carlos, Crainiac's screen began to show results of mapping his mind as well, yielding new and different results.

"Oh, my, where to start... So, your name is Carlos Sanchez, younger brother of Carol. You are a mutation of the human species with a trait known as Autism, which, in your specific mutation, gives you enhanced senses of sight and sound, but diminished senses in your other areas. You cannot yet speak, so you utilize a device to allow you speech capabilities. You are more comfortable with reading language rather than hearing it, and, as such, you choose to indulge yourself in comic books rather than interact with others, as well as listen to your extended music collection. Where you lack in gross motor skills you make up for in fine motor skills, allowing yourself to draw with excellent proficiency." Crainiac read.

Carlos gave a modest shrug, not wanting to brag about his drawing skills.

"However, I also see that you have somewhat of a... 'empty' sort of emotion, derived from your biological father abandoning your family. You seem to believe that, if you were not Autistic, you would still have your father and his love, and perhaps your mother would also be happy." Crainiac said.

Despite not being to verbally express his disdain for knowing his negative emotions, Carlos visibly was not happy with being reminded of his own family issues.

"You need not fret, Carlos. You are a talented individual, and you are worthy of love. Aside from that issue, however, I can assist you in your inability to speak. Would you step forward, please?" Crainiac asked.

Carlos stepped forward as requested, not knowing what Crainiac had in store. After procuring an item among his numerous prototypes, Crainiac attached a collar with a speaker onto Carlos' neck, ensuring that it was connected snugly, but not too tightly.

"I invented this collar as a way of giving animals such as Hot-Dogs and Ham-sters a way to speak to their owners. The idea never took off as we quickly found out that many pets, believe it or not, have nothing to say. Perhaps it can offer you speech capabilities. Say the word: 'banana'." Crainiac.

As Carlos thought of the word, beginning to try to say it, the collar around his neck began to activate, his new voice coming through his speaker.

"_Banana._" Carlos said.

"Brilliant! It works! I knew it would come in handy! How do you like it?" Crainiac asked.

"_Not bad, still like typing better._"

"Well, to each their own. Feel free to keep the collar. Penny, I believe you are next."

Carlos stepped back with the group, watching his mother go next into the Mind-Reader machine. As the machine began to read through Penelope's mind, Crainiac, upon reading the results, became very unsettled upon reading the results.

"Oh... My..." Crainiac said.

"What? Is something wrong?" Penelope asked.

"Well... It seems that you are more of a case than I had expected. Due to your trauma with losing Rudy those 15 years ago, your numerous years of therapy have forced you to repress that pain and loss down, as well as your desire to provide your children with a better future. Now, after you have been convinced that Rudy Tabootie was dead, and ChalkZone merely your imagination, being thrown into a situation where you are forced to face that same person you thought dead, and realizing that all you had known was not a figment of your imagination, you find your journey a troublesome one, trying whatever you can to push down your emotions for the sake of those depending on you. Worst, it seems, you still retain many mixed feelings towards Rudy himself. While you still do love and care for him, and you try to be understanding of his pain, you still find his attitude hard to tolerate, and you guilt yourself for your frustrations." Crainiac said.

Not ready to have such a deep analysis of her own thoughts brought to life in such detail, Penelope began to retract from the situation, not able to face her own problems in such a way.

"Are you alright, Penny Sanchez?" Crainiac asked.

"I... I just... I've had a hard enough time trying to process all that on my own, and now you just threw it all on me at once, reading me like a book." Penelope said.

"I do apologize if the bluntness of my analysis is a tad much for your mind to take, but I do try to aim for efficiency."

"Well, since you've given some help to Carolina and Carlos, what do you suggest I do?"

"I... I apologize, but I do not know what to suggest, Mrs. Sanchez."

"You what?! You know exactly what to say for everyone but me?"

"The trials your children face are common issues in human psychology, and can easily be resolved, but your emotional turbulence is not common enough to suggest solutions. I can only recommend that you continue your approach as you now take it. I do believe that you can work things out with Rudy Tabootie, but you need only time."

While the other members of the group were taking much interest and investment in Crainiac's readings, Rudy was not particularly interested in what these psychological readings meant, only wanting to move on with the quest.

"Hey, bolt-brain, I'm not looking to be accepted or be patient towards. I only want to get that Golden Chalk so I can finish this little quest and get my revenge. You said that you had some way to help us, but you haven't done anything helpful at all. If you don't have anything useful for us, would you kindly show us the door?" Rudy asked.

"Rudy Tabootie, I apologize if my psychological analyses seem tedious, but, after viewing some of your emotional states, I do believe that this may be the best way I can help you. If you'd kindly stand still, I'd be happy to repeat the process on you." Crainiac said.

"No, thanks. I'm not looking to be read out like the others."

"Why not, Rudy Tabootie? Do you fear the process, or perhaps what I may unearth? I promise you, there is nothing at all to fear-"

With Crainiac's question being viewed as a personal insult, Rudy turned his expression to a more aggressive stance, not wanting to be accused of being afraid.

"Hey, you listen here, rust-bucket! I survived for 15 whole years on my own, fending off things that wanted to eat me just so I could live another day. I'm not scared of anything! You wanna read me? Fine, go on and read. See if I care." Rudy said.

"Very well." Crainiac said.

Crainiac repeated the process of Rudy Tabootie, lowering the device over his head to begin his readings. After the process had completed its run, taking its readings of Rudy's mind, something very different and unusual happened.

Once the results came back onto Crainiac's screen, the results vastly differed from the others' readings. Looking carefully at the readings again and again, Crainiac found himself both very surprised and deeply unsettled by the readings within.

"I don't believe this... This is unlike anything I've seen before..." Crainiac said.

"Skip the drama. What's wrong with me, huh? Let me guess, depression? Anxiety? Some antisocial issues?" Rudy asked.

"No, Rudy Tabootie, this is something far different. Where the others all showed up complete readings, albeit with some insecurities, you show nearly nothing. It seems that this quest is the only topic of interest in your mind."

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying. What's your point?"

"There also exist no other emotions in you. No happiness nor sadness, no passion nor depression, nothing at all. It is as if you have no emotions, or perhaps..."

"Or perhaps what?"

"...or perhaps you do not allow yourself to feel anything."

"What do you mean, 'don't allow myself'?"

"Nearly all humans freely feel their emotions, Rudy Tabootie. Some are forced to suppress many of their emotions in various situations, but much of this suppression is temporary. You, on the other hand, seem to be doing this in an involuntary sort of manner. You simply do not feel anymore, but you act simply on instinct and physiological drive, as if you were some kind of animal."

"So I don't feel anything. What's so important about that?"

"I believe you commented on how you find difficulty with drawing, where, in your past, you reported no such difficulty, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Since their first ventures into the abstract, humans have used their emotions to create works of art. Whether their drives were by emotions of pleasure or pain, they were still able to create by using their emotions."

Thinking over Crainiac's speech, Rudy began to contemplate his point, and how to implement it on himself. Realizing that because he could no longer feel emotions like he once did, he could no longer draw anymore.

What led his train of thought further, however, was contemplating what would happen if he began to feel emotions yet again. For many of the first years he spent alone in ChalkZone, his pain of being alone and betrayed were nearly unbearable on him, and only with time passing on his own had it vanished. If he had opened up to it yet again, what would come next?

"If you wish to draw once again, you must open yourself to emotion once again, Rudy Tabootie. I detect that the hallucinogenic has made some progress, but its effects have only done so much." Crainiac said.

"So, what can you do? Zap me with something to make me feel something again?" Rudy asked.

"No. I deal exclusively in worlds of logic and science. Where I can read and try to understand emotions, there is no way for me to cause one to feel emotion. It is only something a living being can do, and it must be done through them alone. However, humans are known to be social beings. If you try to connect with the fellow members of your group, your emotions will return, and your ability to draw with it. That much I can promise you."

While Crainiac's words were indeed helpful to Rudy Tabootie, he pretended to act like they were not, trying to seem unphased by his advice. Moving back to his harsh and brash mannerisms, Rudy instead prepared to make his way out of Futurezone, proceeding back on his quest.

"Thanks for the tip, Dr. Freud, but I'll handle things on my own. Now, anything else you can help us with?" Rudy asked.

"I don't have much to offer you, but perhaps this can be of assistance." Crainiac said.

Crainiac offered Rudy a few pieces of chalk, giving the group a means of providing resources for their journey.

"My predecessor had saved much of these during your encounter with your robot-self when it had attacked the Chalk Mine many years ago, attempting to create a Chalk Mine for himself. The plans may have failed, but the chalk itself is still quite functional. Perhaps it can help you now, and perhaps my actions can atone for the mistakes of my predecessor." Crainac said.

"Thanks, but it'll be the quiet kid who uses it." Rudy said.

Rudy handed Carlos the chalk, preparing to leave the central hub. Before the group left, however, Crainiac extended his thanks to the group, grateful to have them help and to have helped them.

"Thank you for your assistance on testing my Mind-Reader, and I wish you the best on your journey to find the Golden Chalk. Please, tell me, though, where might I find Calcite to lend my services?" Crainiac asked.

"Oh, they're over at Barney's Impenetrable Forest. I don't know if they'll let you in, but, if you tell them Rudy sent you, that might better your chances." Carol said.

"Very well, thank you again, Carol. It was an honor and a privilege assisting you, and it shall be an honor and a privilige fighting against this Chalk King."

Catching up to the group, Carol moved back next to Carlos, ready to follow the rest on the quest for the Golden Chalk. Rudy, scanning the area for the golden path, caught eye of his pathway once again, proceeding to move down it.

"Okay, it's this way, let's keep moving. We wasted enough time as it is." Rudy said.

"Rudy, wait, do you think we could, um, talk?" Penelope asked.

"You're talking now, what's the problem?"

"Well... I just... About what Crainiac said-"

"Forget what he said. I'm not concerned with your loose reality grip right now. I just want that chalk."

"But, Rudy, he said that you still need to open up to get back your drawing."

"I don't need to draw. We're doing fine already."

"But if you can't draw, what good is the Golden Chalk? How are you going to use it to get your revenge, if that's really what you want, if you can't use it?"

Not having an answer to Penelope's question, Rudy began to grow frustrated with the difficulty in the question, not knowing what to say.

"Hmph. You always were smart, Penny, I'll give you that. Well, what do you suggest I do?" Rudy asked.

Carlos offered Rudy his MP3 player, offering him a way to feel emotions yet again.

"_Try music. Music is emotion._" Carlos said.

"Just listen to some music, huh? I guess that'll help. Gimme that." Rudy said.

Placing the earbuds in his ears, Rudy used his limited understanding of modern technology to select the first song that came up, preparing his mind for the auditory stimulation of the music.

What he did not know, however, was that Carlos' selections in music were just as diverse as his tastes in comic books, as his MP3 player contained everything from classic and hard rock, to hardcore rap and hip-hop, to big beat and house, to hardcore punk and crossover thrash, and many more diverse genres. As such, his ears were not prepared for the intensity of having Burn the Priest's (A.K.A. Lamb of God's) 'Bloodletting' being blasted in his ears at full volume, temporarily rendering him deaf.

Instinctively yanking the earbuds out, Rudy gave a pained yelp, trying to overcome the unexpected pain of the loud music hurting his eardrums.

"Ow! Jesus, you call that music?!" Rudy shouted.

Upon looking at the selected track, Carlos immediately understood the problem, this time personally selecting a track and reducing the volume.

"_Sorry. Try this one._" Carlos said.

Placing the earbuds back in, Rudy's ears were this time treated with a much more pleasant selection of music, listening to Led Zeppelin's 'Whole Lotta Love' instead.

Hearing the steady but bouncy energy of the guitar riff, Rudy began to step in rhythm to the music, beginning to feel more perky and energized from the song. Carlos, taking notice of Rudy's reaction, began to see his choice faired far better than the random selection he had made.

"_Better?_" Carlos asked.

"Much better. I think I remember this band, it's AC/DC, right?" Rudy asked.

Carlos gave a dry snicker, finding Rudy's incorrect guess humorous.

"_Not quite. Led Zeppelin._" Carlos corrected.

"Oh, right. What else you got?" Rudy asked.

Taking the MP3 player in hand, Carlos began to move through his songs and work through a long playlist for Rudy to listen to, having plenty of ideas to reawaken his emotions yet again. With a long journey ahead of them, Carlos knew that there was plenty of time to work on his musical tastes, and had plenty of experience to offer.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the fearsome, towering Castle Chalkenstein, the self-proclaimed Chalk King looked down on his domain, awaiting the day when he would become ruler of all of ChalkZone. A man obsessed with order and control, the Chalk King was not one who would rest easily on many days, sitting up and pacing around his castle, waiting for the day in which he would finally complete his mission.

The many beings that comprised his army overtaking ChalkZone were the Zoners known as Chalk Troopers, the fearsome stormtroopers drawn and bred for war, and only war. With their efforts across ChalkZone, they have toppled town, cities, and entire regions in the name of the Chalk King, all adding the regions to his evil empire.

However, as noted previously, Chalk Troopers, like many Zoners, are very unintelligent, and are easily manipulated. While this has proven helpful to the Chalk King in adding these nameless beings to his ranks, this advantage has proven itself to be a double-edged sword, that second edge now piercing back into him.

On the castle grounds below, many Chalk Troopers continue training under their commanding officers, but they find little to no progress in their training. Barely understanding the training received unto them, the Chalk Troopers prove to be very unteachable pupils.

"Okay, Troopers, now, the objective is to hit the target in front of you, making sure to land as many bullets as you can without wasting any shots. Aim down your sights and hold your rifles tight when you fire, and squeeze your triggers." The commanding Chalk Trooper said.

The commanding Chalk Trooper pointed to a line of targets across a firing range, ordering his soldiers to fire at their targets. The subordinate Chalk Troopers, not easy to take orders, began to ask unnecessary and idiotic questions, making the teaching process more difficult than expected.

"But, commander, what'd the targets do to us? I mean, they're just sitting there, doing nothing, minding their own business." A Chalk Trooper asked.

"These aren't living targets, they're just pieces of wood. Now-" The commander tried to say.

"Don't you mean, 'made out of chalk'?" Another Chalk Trooper asked.

"Yeah, ain't everything here made out of chalk?" A different Chalk Trooper asked.

"It's chalk that looks like wood, does it really matter?" The commander asked.

"Well, I mean, you want us to hit the targets, isn't it kind of important that we know what we're shooting at?" The first Chalk Trooper asked.

"No, it isn't. You are soldiers. If I want you to shoot something, then you shoot it! How hard is to understand?"

"But what if we don't wanna shoot something? You know, what if what we're shooting at has a family or something?" The third Chalk Trooper asked.

"This is war. Families don't matter! If it's an enemy, you shoot it!"

"But what if you had a wife and children, and somebody shot you? Wouldn't you be upset, or the wife and kids?" The second Chalk Trooper asked.

Rather than angrily address his subordinate, the commanding Chalk Trooper began to think carefully over his soldier's words, remembering the lives of his own wife and children. Placing himself into the shoes of others, the commanding Chalk Trooper began to break down and cry, not able to bear with his actions.

"Oh, dear chalk, you're right! What happened to me?! What's little Tommy gonna think about his old man?! I'm a monster!" The commander said.

The other Chalk Troopers, not wanting to see their commanding officer in such a dire emotional state, all hugged him tight, all trying to comfort him.

"There, there, boss, it'll all be alright." The first Chalk Trooper said.

"I'm sure your boy loves you, he'll understand." The second Chalk Trooper said.

"We all have permission to make mistakes, boss. It's called learning." The third Chalk Trooper said.

Meanwhile, the Chalk King, watching the Chalk Troopers share their sappy and stupid moment together, found himself growing angered and frustrated at the antics of his soldiers, not able to believe that an army like his could be so pitiful and laughable.

"IDIOTS! THEY ARE IDIOTS! WHAT KIND OF AN ARMY IS THIS?! AM I NOT FORTUNATE ENOUGH TO HAVE AN ARMY TO BE FEARED?!" The Chalk King shouted.

Before the Chalk King could finish his angry ranting, Skrawl entered the chambers of the king, sharing some unfortunate news. After seeing his ruler act in such a vicious manner, however, Skrawl began to contemplate just how important sharing his news was, not wanting to become the next victim of the Chalk King's wrath.

Before he could leave to return another time, however, the Chalk King took notice of Skrawl, staring at the malformed sketch with an angered look in his eyes.

"What do you want, Skrawl? This had better be good." The Chalk King asked.

"Well... I just couldn't help but notice, you seem quite angered. What seems to be troubling you?" Skrawl asked.

"What seems to be troubling _me_? It is these pathetic Chalk Troopers. So many areas of land I have taken with their efforts, but how fickle and small their minds are."

"But isn't that a good thing? The less intelligent they are, the easier they are to command? It works just fine with my Beanie Boys."

"So we had thought, but at least your Beanie Boys seem to remain enough intelligence. Most of the time, these Chalk Troopers barely seem to remember their own names, if they even have names. I have won so much of this war already, come so close to my goal, but it seems that all my efforts are falling apart. My ultimate goal for this damned place is to turn it from its twisted and abstract appearance and turn it into a place like the real world; grounded, ordered, and predictable. How can I achieve my goal with these fools?"

"Speaking of goals, I am aware of your needs for the Golden Chalk, but we did make a deal on it. I trust you remember your end of the deal, and you've made some progress on finding it?"

"I haven't forgotten my end, and never will I. However, it seems that you have forgotten a portion of your end, Skrawl. I do believe we agreed to combine our efforts to find the Golden Chalk, did we not?"

"We did, and my Beanie Boys have been scalping all of ChalkZone for that chalk, but none have ever come close."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of ChalkZone, following their orders from Skrawl, a group of Beanie Boys continue their search for the Golden Chalk. Following their orders a bit too literally, however, the Beanie Boys took giant scalping knives to the ground, literally scalping all of ChalkZone they could find.

Two commanding Beanie Boys, finding some skepticism in their efforts, looked to each other in uncertainty, not knowing what to do.

"Do you think we're taking Skrawl's orders too literally?" One Beanie Boy asked.

"No, we're not. He said, 'scalp all of ChalkZone', so we are." The other Beanie Boy said.

* * *

Back at Castle Chalkenstein...

"Well, the amount of time it takes to find that chalk pales in comparison to the more important matter at hand. Did you handle the humans?" The Chalk King asked.

"Oh, yes, well... that was what I was coming to speak to you about, my king." Skrawl said.

"Let me guess. You didn't stop them, did you?"

"I haven't heard from the Beanie Boys I sent after them in hours, and none of my other squads have found any trace of them, so I-"

"Save it, Skrawl. You failed. That was all you had to say."

"My king, you underestimate these humans. I had fought Rudy Tabootie for years. If he's had any help, then he's become more of a threat than ever. It'll take more than my Beanie Boys to stop him."

"So, during all that time you had to torture him, you never once took the time to kill him and be done with it. That marks yet another failure on your part, Skrawl."

"My king, I-"

"Spare me. I can no longer count on your minions to do the job. I have come to far to allow my success come to an end, and I will not allow it to all end from your incompetence. You may keep trying if you wish, but I will be seeking out someone else to do the job."

"Someone else? Tell me, my king, if my Beanie Boys were not good enough to stop Rudy Tabootie, who do you think will be?"

As if summoned by some omen from the words spoken by Skrawl, a barrage of bullets fired their way through the door to the Chalk King's chambers, separating the door from the wall. With nothing else to hold the door to the wall, the door fell to the ground, revealing the cause of the gunshots taking the door down.

The source of the bullets was the newly-created chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez, equipped with far more than enough weapons to complete the task of the Chalk King.

"Hey, _jefe_, I hear you're looking for someone to die?" Lars asked.


	17. Chapter 16: This is Halloween

**CHAPTER 16: THIS IS HALLOWEEN**

Continuing on their long and hard trek across the vast and random land of ChalkZone, the 4 humans known as Rudy, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos still march across the chalky lands of Dayzone, feeling the hot sun beat down upon their faces. Even in a land where the laws of physics are all but completely null, it seems that even the basics such as heat and energy still apply, and it takes its toll on our heroes.

Even with Penelope and her children being of Spanish descent, they could only tolerate so much of the heat. Now, it seems that these children of the sun have been pushed to their limits at what their bodies could naturally take.

Carlos, barely able to see from the intense sunlight, drew himself a pair of sunglasses, granting him better visibility. With his hypersensitive eyesight being pushed to its limits by the sun, Carlos felt himself needing a break, climbing onto his mother's shoulders. Penelope, taking care of her child and allowing him the rest he needed, picked him up and began carrying him over her shoulders, with Carlos closing his eyes to rest them properly.

"Rudy, how much further do we have to go? Carlos is getting worn out from the sun." Penelope asked.

"And so are the rest of us. How can you stand to be in this heat?" Carol asked.

"I've endured worse than this. As for how much further we have to go, I don't know. The pathway's still telling me to go this way." Rudy answered.

"Well, do you think you could get it to reroute us somewhere with shade?"

"You want me to ask a pathway that only I can see to move itself?"

"Um... Yes?"

"And what exactly makes you think that'll work?"

"Well, being in ChalkZone's all about creativity, right? Maybe the path wants you to be more creative to find the Golden Chalk."

"I'm not feeling real creative at the moment. Even after hours of Carlos' music, I don't feel a thing. The only thing I got was how to tell 15 different genres of metal apart from another, and I didn't even know there were that many."

"Okay, fine, never mind, let's stop fighting and just keep going." Penelope said.

Putting their complaints aside, the group continued on their quest, following Rudy as he acted as their pathfinder on their journey. Still barely able to take much more, beads of sweat began to drip from their faces, falling and hitting the ground, erasing spots of land as they continued.

However, as the group continued, they began to find their prayers for shade answered. The path began to lead the group into Nightzone, the portion of ChalkZone where night is eternal, just as day is eternal in Dayzone. While half the group were excited to enter Nightzone and find some peace from the sun, the other half were skeptical about entering.

"Oh, thank goodness, we finally have some shade." Penelope said.

"Wait! We can't go to Nightzone!" Carol said.

"What? Why not?"

"Remember what Biclops and Calcite said about Nightzone? The Chalk King took over most of it. Besides, when we first came into ChalkZone, we started off in Nightzone, and we got captured pretty quickly by his Chalk Troopers. Not exactly looking forward to that again."

"_Should be okay. I have the chalk._" Carlos said.

"No, she's right. We could run into some opposition. I'd rather not be caught into Skrawl and the Chalk King's clutches again." Rudy said.

"But, Rudy, we have to get that Golden Chalk. If it wants us to go this way, maybe we should do it." Penelope said.

Contemplating his options, Rudy thought carefully over their next move. While the pathway was still clear to him, it now led the group through much more dangerous and darker territory, and more danger could be waiting for them ahead. On the other hand, there was no real choice than to follow the path to retrieve the Golden Chalk, or else they would fail their quest.

Thinking over his options for a moment, Rudy came to his decision, impacting the rest of the group with his choice for better or worse.

"Okay, fine. We'll keep going the way it wants us to go. Carlos, keep your chalk steady." Rudy said.

Ready to keep the rest of the group safe, Carlos held his chalk in hand, ready to defend the group from whatever may come. Continuing on their quest, the group stepped through, moving out from the hot sun of Dayzone and into the cool, moonlit night sky of Nightzone.

Now finally out of the hot sun, the group were relieved to have finally entered an area not as taxing on their bodies, now continuing their quest onwards. With the sun no longer bearing too much a burden on his eyes, Carlos removed his sunglasses and tossed them aside, now able to see clearly again.

"So, you read that book I made years ago, anything helpful you can tell us about where we're heading?" Rudy asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be the survival expert here?" Carol asked.

"I survived in some of the most dangerous parts of ChalkZone on my own. I didn't take the time to plan out maps or explore on my own, and my memory of ChalkZone's a little rusty outside the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle. Since you seem to be far better at spotting threats and telling us what to do, care to give us some pointers?"

"Well... If we just left Futurezone, and we're heading- Uh, which way is north, Carlos?"

Carlos drew a compass, then checked its direction, pointing to its indication of 'north'.

"Okay, if north is that way, then we must be getting near Frightzone." Carol said.

"Which means Jacko. Him I remember." Rudy said.

"Jacko? You mean that pumpkin-headed guy who went after us for a bride? Someone who could easily go after us again?" Penelope asked.

"Relax. Last we saw him, he found himself a bride."

"Oh, yeah? Who was it?" Carol asked.

"A statue with a bowling ball for a head."

"...A what?"

"You had to be there. It doesn't matter, anyway. If he's preoccupied with that thing, he shouldn't bother us anymore."

"You know, if he hooked up with a statue, how does he- Uh... You know?" Penelope asked.

"What do I know?"

"Uh... Well, if he finds out that it's not a real person, won't he be... you know... mad?"

"Your point?"

"Mad... to where he'll be after us again?"

Upon thinking over Penelope's point, the possibility of Jacko turning evil once again began to become more and more of a probability in Rudy's head, realizing that the group could indeed face more opposition from him as they once did before.

"Maybe you're right. We just need to be more careful, that's all." Rudy said.

Continuing to move along the pathway, the group began to move closer and closer into Frightzone, getting closer and closer to the dangers that awaited them ahead. With many unknown dangers lying in wait ahead of them, the group began to tread lightly, not wanting to be victim of a surprise attack.

With a howling swish of the air occurring in the sky, a surprise attack seemed to be in store for the group anyways, as the group all turned to see an incoming threat. Flying down from the sky was a witch riding on a broomstick, cackling as she flew down to the humans.

The humans, not wanting to fall victim to her attack, all ducked to the ground to avoid her attack. However, as Carlos readied his chalk to prepare a counterattack, the witch moved back to her original flightpath, ignoring the humans and moving back to her own affairs. With the threat seemingly gone, Carlos slowly but skeptically began to holster his chalk again, not needing it yet.

"What was that about? She didn't want us?" Carol asked.

"_Called 'Frightzone', right?_" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"_Maybe no threats. Just all scares._"

"But who'd want to just scare people for no reason?"

"_For fun?_"

"'For fun?' What kind of reason is that?"

"This is ChalkZone, kid. If there's one thing you should've learned about this place by now, it's that ChalkZone has no reason for anything. In any case, I don't think that witch'll be back. Let's keep going." Rudy said.

At Rudy's command, the group continued to move forwards along their path, heading further into Nightzone. As their quest led them further through the eternal night, the group finally came to the place where scares and terror are alive and well, where ghouls and goblins run amok in their own journeys for fun in the night.

Moving past the cemetery gates outside their next point of interest, the group now found themselves in ChalkZone's Spook Central for all creatures of horror and terror: Frightzone.

[Soundtrack Cue: Ministry - (Every Day Is) Halloween]

Heading into the cemetery, venturing further into the heart of Frightzone, the 4 travelers began to be bombarded with many spooky and terrifying sights, all fit for a land called Frightzone. Where many would not dare venture into such a terrifying place, save our heroes, this is reality for these Zoners, and they love their home dearly.

Flying across the sky were a group of witches, all riding atop their broomsticks, accompanied by a swarm of bats. Some of the bats were pure and 'true' bat, and some were vampires in bat form, but the difference is impossible to discern, especially in the dark sky of Nightzone.

Continuing forward, the group encountered even more creatures that go bump in the night, like Frankenstein's Monsters, Mummies, Gill-Men, Werewolves, hockey-masked machete wielders, ghosts, chainsaw-wielding maniacs, and, of course, vampires. However, unlike the vampires of the _Home for Lost Boys_, not only did these vampires make any attempt to attack, but none of the other Zoners attempted anything of the sort, either.

"So, the vampires aren't attacking us here, or anything else. That's a plus." Penelope said.

"Yeah, but let's not question a good thing too much. Keep your eyes straight ." Rudy said.

Moving along through the cemetery, the group began to enter the main city of Frightzone, encountering a large town set up much like a circus, complete with many sideshows and food stands. One food salesman took notice of the group, displaying a strange and disgusting offering of 'food'.

"Hey, there, folks, wanna try some fried rat head? Specially seasoned with dried pig's blood." The vendor offered.

Carlos, being the adventurous eater that he was, reached out for the food, but Penelope quickly snatched his hand away, carrying him on their path. The vendor, disappointed by his lack of a sale, gave a frown at his would-be customer walking away.

Moving on, the group were stopped by yet another vendor, this one offering some normal food. At least, it looked normal enough.

"Hi, there, folks! Visiting Frightzone?" The vendor asked.

"Just passing through." Rudy said.

"Well, you folks look a bit impoverished there. Care to try some of my 'Zone-famous ice cream?"

"No, thanks, pal, we've got plenty of-"

"Ice cream!" Carol shouted.

"_Ice cream!_" Carlos exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, can't you get those two to quiet down?" Rudy asked.

Beginning to grow hungry for ice cream herself, and seeing this as an opportunity to help Rudy experience positive emotions yet again, Penelope began to encourage the argument in favor for ice cream, going about it in a sly and teasing way.

"Well, I don't know... The kids do love their ice cream, and so do I. Why don't we have some?" Penelope asked.

"What?! Are you kidding me? We're supposed to find the Golden Chalk, not waste time on tourism."

"You do seem a bit grumpy. Maybe you need some ice cream, too. It might help you find some way to find your art skills again."

"It's _ice cream_. How is that going to help me? Forget it."

"Please, Rudy? We really want some ice cream." Carol asked.

"_I want ice cream._" Carlos said.

"Forget it, kids. There is no ice cream in your future."

"Please?" Carol asked.

"No way. No. Goddamn. Way."

1 MINUTE LATER

Continuing their way through Frightzone, the group kept on following the lead of Rudy Tabootie, each licking down a cone of ice cream. Penelope opted for butter pecan, Carol opted for vanilla, and Carlos opted for tutti fruiti. While the others were clearly enjoying their ice cream, Rudy Tabootie was visibly annoyed by their playful moment, enjoying their frozen treats.

Despite not approving of the group's detour for frozen treats, Rudy found himself also holding an ice cream cone, his flavor of choice being strawberry cheesecake. He lightly licked at his own cone, giving a slight smile as he ate his ice cream, but consciously tried not to show it. In spite of his best efforts, however, Penelope clearly caught wind of his expression of enjoyment, pointing it out as such.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

"See? I told you I'd cheer you up a little." Penelope said.

"What?" Rudy asked.

"You just smiled, see?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Fighting against his own desire to finish his cone, Rudy tossed the ice cream aside, fighting back against even this small and seemingly insignificant show of emotion. Penelope, trying her best to pursue his emotions further, pursued him to try to bring the moment back.

"C'mon, Rudy, I know you were actually having fun for a moment there. Why don't you just let things go and enjoy the moment?" Penelope asked.

"I can't afford that. My plan is to get the chalk, then take down the Skrawl and the Chalk King." Rudy said.

"But we need to find a way to let out your emotions again so you can draw. How are you going to do that if you can't bring yourself to stop and process things? Like Crainiac said, art is about expressing emotion. If you won't let yourself express any emotion, how are you going to hope to use the chalk to stop the Chalk King?"

Not having a feasible answer to Penelope's question, Rudy began to grow frustrated and anxious by the situation, barely able to keep his own composure.

"I- I don't know, I'll... I'll figure it out, alright?! Goddammit, Penny, why are you pushing me like this?!" Rudy asked.

"I'm trying to push you on, Rudy. I'm sorry about what happened to you when I was gone, but I want to try to help you now. Because I- I, uh..." Penelope began to say.

"You what? Spit it out, already."

Despite trying to give the most patient approach to Rudy as possible, Penelope began to grow agitated with his attitude, her motherly patience wearing thin from his abrasive attitude.

"Because I care about you, Rudy Tabootie! I've always cared about you! I never stopped, even when I thought you were dead!" Penelope said.

"Well, if you care so much about me, why don't you just leave me alone already so we can finish this damn mission already?! All I want is to get this over with, then try to figure out what I do next with my life. After that, I don't want to look back on this even for a second. I'm already starting to think this whole trip was just a mistake." Rudy said.

Rudy began to keep marching on, continuing to follow the path of the Golden Chalk; but Penelope stayed behind, still not able to reach Rudy. Feeling defeated once again trying in her attempts to save her best friend, Penelope found her own mission to aid Rudy in his state harder with each attempt, contemplating giving up on helping him altogether.

Carol, the most sociable of the group, however, was not so ready to let her mother give up her mission. Understanding people better than most others her age, Carol tried to comfort her mother and encourage her to try again.

"_Mama_, don't give up. You're getting somewhere, I know it." Carol said.

"Oh, I know, sweetie, but... it's just so hard. Even though I know what he's been through, I just can't put up with him like that. It's like the boy I loved back then is just completely gone now." Penelope said.

"I don't think that's true. I know there's a way we can reach him, we just have to try harder."

"_Why bother?_" Carlos asked.

"Carlos?! What are you saying?!"

Carlos held up a piece of chalk, waving it in the air.

"_Don't need Rudy. Give me the Golden Chalk, I can beat the Chalk King. I can draw better._" Carlos said.

"We need him to find the Golden Chalk, Carlos. So far, only he can see where the path takes us." Carol said.

"_Once we have it, give it to me. Forget Rudy._"

"Carlos! You can't say that! Don't you know how much helping Rudy means to _Mama_?"

"_Can't help Rudy, doesn't want help. Who cares?_"

"_Mama_ and I care, Carlos, why can't you? You might not understand people, but you should know that Rudy means something to _Mama_. Why can't you understand that?"

"_I care about Mommy, don't want her hurt. Rudy hurts Mommy, so I don't like Rudy._"

Trying her best to understand Carlos' point of view, Carol tried to change her approach, needing a way to make him be empathetic to Rudy.

"Okay, look, Carlos, you're right. Rudy is a jerk, and he does hurt _Mama's _feelings. I'll give you that. But he was all alone for years. He's in a lot of pain, and he had to block out that pain to try to protect himself. He acts like a jerk because he's afraid to feel pain again." Carol said.

"_So what?_" Carlos asked.

"Do you know how you miss Dad?"

Not wanting to approach that particular subject, Carlos turned away from his sister, avoiding the conversation altogether. Carol, however, was not willing to let him detract, needing to reach him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Carol continued to inquire her brother, while still respecting his need to avoid eye contact.

"Carlos, do you know?" Carol asked.

Rather than use his speech collar to reply, Carlos gave a light nod.

"So, imagine that kind of pain, how you want him back in your life, but where he'll accept you. That's what _Mama_ wants with Rudy. That's what we're trying to make happen." Carol said.

Thinking over Carol's explanation of their mother's emotions, Carlos began to formulate his own question to the point.

"_Then why can't we bring Daddy back?_" Carlos asked.

Not realizing how hard a question that was to answer, Carol found herself bumbling over her own words, trying to formulate an answer that would fit her narrative.

"Um... Well..." Carol stuttered.

"_Why?_" Carlos asked.

"Because Dad... Because Dad's not like Rudy. He wouldn't accept you for who you were, and that's why _Mama _divorced him. But Rudy was a good person once, and we can help bring him back to how he was."

"_Was Daddy a good person before me?_"

"I... Uh..."

"_Did I make him a bad person?_"

"No, it's not that, it's..."

Not able to keep up her argument, Carol detracted from the conversation altogether, now going back to following Rudy, with Penelope and Carlos following shortly after.

After catching up with Rudy, the group managed to recollect themselves, all continuing on their quest for the Golden Chalk once again. However, as their journey began to move back on track, a loud midnight bell struck, the ring echoing all throughout Frightzone. Within an instant, a large commotion began to occur around them, as if all Zoners in the area were all becoming excited for something. All the Zoners around them, rushing towards the centermost part of the town, all formed in one large horde, much to the confusion of the four humans.

"What's going on? Some kind of big event?" Carol asked.

"I don't know, Carolina. They all seem to be heading to see something." Penelope said.

"Whatever it is, it's probably important. We'd better see what it is."

"We've wasted enough time here already. We keep moving." Rudy said.

"There might be someone here who can help us."

"We don't need help, we can take care of ourselves."

"Mr. Rudy, I might be a kid, but I know this much. If something important's happening around us, we should take the time to stop and see what's going on. If we don't, it could come back to bite us for not being careful."

Finding sufficient reasoning in Carol's argument, Rudy gave in to the child's point, agreeing to see about the commotion.

"We spend 5 minutes. You stick around after that, and I'll leave you." Rudy said.

* * *

Catching up with the numerous other Zoners heading to the center of Frightzone, the humans found themselves in the midst of what seemed to be a rock concert, all the Zoners in the area lined up in front of a large stage. Not knowing what what could be so popular in the world of Frightzone where all Zoners would rush to see this musical act so eagerly, the four humans only watched in confusion and anxiety as they awaited whatever might come to the stage.

"So, now what happens, _Mama_?" Carol asked.

"I don't know, Carolina, but it looks like something's about to start." Penelope said.

"_Shh!_" A Zoner said.

"_Mama_, I hate to keep saying it, but please call me 'Carol'. Is that too much to ask?" Carol asked.

"I picked you that name myself. It was your great-auntie's name." Penelope said.

"_Shh!_" The Zoner repeated.

After the two were silenced by the irritable Zoner, another Zoner, a Frankenstein's Monster with a large forehead, one more exaggerated than most depictions of the famous monster, approached the stage, lightly tapping the microphone up front to gain the attention of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boils and ghouls, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to tonight's entertainer. This is a Zoner who has made given this spooky little town the jeepers creepers for over 15 years now, making it the terrifying paradise that it is today. Taking some time off his busy schedule for us little monsters, he has come 'round this fall night to give us a show like no other. Now, without further ado, I proudly introduce to you: The Pumpkin-Headed Poet, the Eternally Damned Entertainer, the big man of Frightzone himself; Jacko Pumpkinhead!" The Frankenstein's Monster said.

As the crowd erupted into a loud roar of cheers and excitement, the curtains to the stage began to pull back, showing the silhouette of a lone figure standing on the stage. Slowly, very dim lights began to illuminate the stage, showing just very small outlines of this figure to the crowd.

Extending his arm into the air, the figure gave a snap, signalling the instrumentals to start, with his vocals following soon after.

["(Come into the) Frightzone": Lyrics Written By DevilBoy216; Performed in the Style of "Welcome to My Nightmare" by Alice Cooper]

_Come into the Frightzone_

_Glad that you came alone_

_Have we got a show just for you_

_Don't you buckle your legs now_

_No need to take a bow_

_I know that you're scared, 'cause we are too_

_Come into the Frightzone, we're waiting for you_

As the pace of the instrumentals began to pick up their tone, Jacko gave his cape a twirl, now beginning to move to the music. With a body made only of bones, his movements were stiff and halted, his body moving to the music in a contorted and almost puppet-like manner.

_Step inside this madhouse_

_Play my game of cat and mouse_

_That's just the rules of survival_

_Your life's not at stake, see_

_I wanna take you with me_

_Come on, we're waiting for your arrival_

_Come into the Frightzone, this moment ain't through_

_Come into the Frightzone, you'll love this revue_

As the instrumentals began to slow down to a waltz-like rhythm, the figure began to sway to the music slowly, his body still making its macabre movements. Soon, however, another figure entered the stage, one not easily visible under the dark and barely-illuminated stage. The singing figure began to take this new figure into a slow dance, the new figure itself not moving, the singing figure slowly moving around the stage in a sensual manner with his new partner.

When the instrumentals began to pick up to a more lively and energetic rhythm, the dancing figures began to continue moving as well, with new lights illuminating these figures fully and revealing them to the crowd. The first figure, as many already knew, was Jacko Pumpkinhead himself. The second figure was his self-proclaimed wife; the inanimate statue with the poorly-drawn bowling ball still atop its head, as it laid there so many years ago since Rudy and Jacko's last encounter.

Taking the statue in his arms, Jacko continued his energetic dance with it, moving sensually with it to the music, much to the cheers of the onlooking crowd. As the crowd cheered along to Jacko's performance, the Zoners all found themselves moving along to the music as well, as if in some kind of trance from the music itself.

_Come into the Frightzone_

_I am the Devil's own_

_Living a life of eternal death_

_There's much to see and do here_

_If you're a horror sightseer_

_You're guaranteed to be out of breath_

_Come into the Frightzone, let terror ensue_

_Come into the Frightzone_

[Soundtrack Cue End]

As Jacko's song came to an end, the crowd once again erupted into a cheer of excitement and joy, the crowd of Zoners wanting more music from their leader of Frightzone, all calling for an encore.

However, as the Zoners were thoroughly enjoying their show, Carlos began to find issue with the cheers. While the music itself was quite loud, Carlos enjoyed it greatly, and therefore had no issue with its volume.

With the sound of clapping and cheers, however, the numerous and repetitive sounds of claps striking and Zoners shouting were too much for his ears, causing him to cover his ears in pain and sink to the ground, attemtping to retreat from the noise. Penelope, always trying her best to tend to her son's needs, tried her best to comfort him through the noise.

Jacko, while enjoying the immense praise being recieved after his show, took notice of the distressed child, not understanding the issue. Raising his hand in the air, the Zoners' cheer came to a quick stop at his command, silencing the crowd. With the cheering over, Carlos' auditory overstimulation came to an end, causing him to raise up again and sigh in relief.

"You, there! Something wrong with your ears?" Jacko asked.

Trying to avoid confrontation with Jacko, the humans tried their best to disappear into the crowd, but it quickly proved very useless. The surrounding Zoners, moving away from the humans, quickly gave away their location to Jacko, making their situation even more tense and awkward.

"Did you not hear me? I asked: 'Something wrong with your ears'?" Jacko asked.

"Uh... We're sorry, he can't take a lot of noise. The cheering was too much for him." Penelope explained.

Jacko, wanting to investigate these strangers, began to approach the four. Walking towards the group, Jacko waded through the crowd, then approached a nearby building, walking up its side as if gravity were centered on the building itself.

"You know, I don't believe I've seen you here before, but you seem so familiar somehow. What brings you to Frightzone?" Jacko asked.

"We're just passing through. Now, if you'll kindly point to us the exit, we'll quit interrupting your show and be out of your hair- er, stem." Rudy said.

"No, no, not just yet. There's something about you all, something that intrigues me. Tell me, what kind of Zoners are you?"

"We're- We, uh..." Penelope stammered.

"_We're humans._" Carlos said.

The group of Zoners all gave a collective gasp upon hearing the news, but Jacko seemed unsurprised, as if he somehow could tell this already.

"Yes, I figured as much. I have encountered humans before, but not for a long time. You seem far too detailed to be Zoners." Jacko said.

"Wait, you're okay with us being humans? Last time we were in Nightzone, some soldier people took us away and tried to take us to the Chalk King." Carol said.

"The Chalk King? Please, don't think for a moment that I'd ever associate myself with someone like him. He is a man who lives for order and rule, but I live for terror and chaos. Our goals do not align, and, as such, I would never allow him access to Frightzone."

"So, you're a good guy now, like Crainiac?"

"First of all, I wouldn't ever consider myself 'good'. I'm a monster, and I take no sides. As for Crainiac, I'm not concerned what that bucket of bolts does. However, the fact you know him reminds me of someone from the past, almost as if-"

Upon recognizing the elder members of the group, Jacko snapped his bare-boned fingers, realizing who he was standing before.

"Of course! How in the 'Zone could I forget? Rudy and Penny, the two little children, all grown up with children of their own?" Jacko asked.

"Grown up, kind of. _Our_ kids, no. Penny here thought I was dead, and found someone else to have some brats with, but got ditched with 'em." Rudy said.

"Oh, my apologies. I always did have a feeling that the two of you were meant for each other. You always seemed so good for another, as if you were meant to be. Well, anything can still happen, I suppose."

With the tensions and barriers between the two still not resolved, Jacko's comment left Rudy and Penny feeling very uncomfortable to be around each other.

"Well... We... Uh... It just..." Penelope tried to say.

"I- She- We- Uh-" Rudy tried to say.

"_**WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS, ANYWAY?!**_" The two shouted in unison.

"Forgive me, friends, but I am a very... sensual man. I live for romance and love just as humans do, perhaps even more so, no doubt an effect left from my creator. All those years I spent pursuing you two, demanding you create me a wife, hoping to sate my... voracious appetite for love. Then, that one fateful day, the day when you had but one working arm and could not grant me what I wished for, I received my beautiful bride!" Jacko said.

Taking his statue/wife in hand, Jacko pulled his inanimate wife towards him, kissing it up and down its build, much to the discomfort of the humans with his displays of affection appearing a bit too sensual for most prying eyes.

"My lovely wife has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, and everyday I thank Chalk that I found her. I know what it means to love, and I love what it means to know." Jacko said.

"_That's a statue, moron._" Carlos said.

"...What, now?"

"Carlos, what are you-" Penelope began to ask.

Before Penelope could stop her son from provoking Jacko's anger, Carlos hopped up on the statue's back and pulled the bowling ball off its head, revealing the actual head of the statue underneath.

"_Statue. See?_" Carlos asked.

Upon realizing the truth that his 'bride' of many years was but an inanimate object without any emotion, Jacko began to feel himself full of rage, his whole world as he had known it completely turned upside down. Letting out an angry shout, Jacko knocked aside the statue, shattering it against the ground and destroying what he once thought was his wife in rejection.

The group, now fearful of what would come next, all gave angry stares at Carlos for his actions. Carlos, now understanding the consequences of his actions, began to feel immense guilt for angering Jacko.

"Now see what you've done, Carlos?" Carol asked.

"_Oops._" Carlos said.

"_**DAMN YOU, RUDY TABOOTIE, YOU HAVE DECEIVED ME YET AGAIN! BE WARNED, CHILD, IT IS NOW THE LAST TIME YOU HAVE FOOLED ME!**_" Jacko yelled.

Jacko grabbed Rudy and held him up in the air, holding up his other hand to his face, extending several razor-sharp claws in a threatening manner. Despite the danger he was in, Rudy did not flinch nor fight back, having had worse situations before.

"For this trickery, there will be no more games, Rudy. You will draw me a new bride, or you will pay with your life!" Jacko said.

"Didn't you get the memo? I can't draw anymore." Rudy said.

"Lies! Even when you had your dominant arm broken, you still managed to beat me. Don't try to trick me!"

"Haven't you noticed that you haven't seen me for 15 years? How Skrawl and the Chalk King came to be controlling Nightzone without me to stop 'em? I was captured and tortured for a lot of years by those two, and spent another several surviving on my own. In doing so, I had to block out all my emotions and only focus on staying alive. Any and all artistic skill I had is long gone."

Becoming convinced by Rudy's reasoning, Jacko slowly set Rudy on the ground, now formulating a new way to obtain his bride. Listening towards his argument of his limited emotions, Jacko looked to Penelope, beginning to formulate a new plan.

"So, looks like you're out of luck, Jacko. Or should I say; 'Jack-off'?" Rudy taunted.

"Oh, don't be so sure, Rudy Tabootie. If all you need to get your art back is to open up your emotions that are locked away deep in your heart, allow me to break open that door!" Jacko said.

Moving too fast for the group to stop him, Jacko swiped up Penelope, dragging her away. Before Rudy and the children could catch up to him, Jacko's banshee appeared underneath him, carrying him and the captured Penelope off faster than the group could run.

"Jacko! Get back here!" Rudy shouted.

"Not just yet, Rudy Tabootie. Don't fret, I won't try to outrun you. I'd like you all to come this way." Jacko said.

Stopping himself above his destination, Jacko led the group in front of a forest of Greedy Trees, a species of tree focused on only grabbing anything in its vicinity for itself. Not wanting to be attacked by the Greedy Trees, the group stopped at the entrance, only able to watch as Jacko made his next move.

"As you can see below us, this entire forest is full of Greedy Trees. These particular trees haven't seen anything come by them in quite some time, so they are bound to take anything. And I do mean _anything_." Jacko said.

Jacko held Penelope above the forest, leading the trees to reach out for her in anticipation. Penelope, terrified of what would happen to her at the mercy of the Greedy Trees, screamed while she hung in mid-air, still at the mercy of Jacko.

"Draw me a bride, and I give you back your precious little Penny. A lover for a lover." Jacko said.

Still not possessing his ability to draw, Rudy thought of a clever workaround to his problem, freeing Penelope without having to rely on his lost ability. Coming up with his next idea, Rudy decided to put on a bluff, hoping to trick Jacko into releasing Penelope harmlessly.

"Next time you want to threaten someone to get to me, pick somebody that has more significance to me than her. She abandoned me here in ChalkZone and left me to die, and had two more brats with someone else. What makes you think I care about her?" Rudy asked.

"Rudy! What are you doing?!" Carol asked.

"_Quiet, kid, I know what I'm doing._"

"Oh, you think I'm a blind man? I saw the tension between you two. I can tell that you still dearly love each other, even if your little 'emotional roadblock' prevents you from showing it. Now, show me just how much you really do!" Jacko said.

With Rudy's bluff proving ineffective, Jacko released his grip on Penelope, leaving her to fall into the forest of Greedy Trees. The group, only able to sit and watch in horror, saw as Penelope fell towards the ground, hitting it with a loud stomp.

Inside the forest of the Greedy Trees, Penelope managed to pick herself back up from the ground, giving a pained groan as she did so. Upon having her consciousness fully return to her, Penelope quickly remembered where she was dropped in, bringing a state of fear that was slowly overcoming her rational thoughts. Not knowing what would happen to her in this small patch of trees, Penelope stood paralyzed in fear, watching every corner of her surroundings for what would happen next.

As many whispering voices and sounds of creaking wood began to echo through the dark forest, her questions were soon answered, and all were answered very unkindly. With the trees beginning to make their approach towards Penelope, the first of many threats began to make its way to her, Penelope herself defenseless to stop the attack.

"_It's mine._" One voice said.

"_I want it._" Another voice said.

"_Give it to me._" A different voice said.

Beginning their attack towards their new victim, several branches began to slither their way towards the defenseless Penelope, reaching for her feet to secure her tightly. Penelope, while left vulnerable and separated from the group, was not easily restrained by such minor attacks. Frightfully fighting back against the trees, Penelope simply kicked away the branches, quickly running away from her attackers as quickly as possible.

However, this method of defense was not the best means, and its effectiveness would soon run short. As Penelope began to run further and further from the grappling branches, more branches came down from her pathway, only delaying her restraint from the trees. Unable to escape from the new branches in time, the unlucky Penelope was quickly bound and restrained by the many cornering branches, quickly being strung up in the air and spread apart.

Restrained and unable to escape, Penelope continued to struggle against the branches, still using her last bits of strength to get free. However, as valiant as her efforts were, they quickly proved themselves to be in vain. With each pull against the branches, their wooden grip only pulled tighter and tighter, beginning to dig into her arms and draw blood.

"This is unacceptable! Let me go!" Penelope shouted.

As loud as the cries were, Penelope's pleas went either unheard or ignored, though were most possibly the latter. Now tightly restrained by the branches and unable to fight back any further, the trees now went further to work, beginning to pull her arms and legs apart, in a sort of medieval rack hold. Not knowing what would come next, Penelope could only let out fearful screams, in a state of panic from her restrained attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group, left with naught but to watch, only could see as Penelope was being restrained and exploited by the Greedy Trees, much to their horror. Carol, not allowing her mother to be the victim of the Greedy Trees, pounded her fists against Rudy, urging him to aid her mother in some way.

"How could you say those horrible things?! Can't you see what's happening?!" Carol shouted.

"Of course I can, this wasn't the plan. I was trying to bluff Jacko, but it failed." Rudy said.

"Then why the hell are you just standing there and not doing anything?!"

"What exactly am I supposed to do? He wants me to draw him a new bride, and I can't. If I had my axe, at least I'd stand a chance. I just need something to cut those branches with."

Before he could finish his sentence, Carlos instinctively drew a chainsaw, subsequently handing it to Rudy upon its completion. Now having a means of attack against the Greedy Trees, Rudy took the chainsaw in hand and revved it up, now readily equipped and ready to rescue Penelope from the attacking trees.

"Groovy." Rudy said.

Heading into the forest with his new chainsaw, Rudy rushed straight for Penelope, ready to fight off the Greedy Trees and rescue her from her hardwood hold. The children, not able to efficiently help, stayed behind, watching Rudy rush into battle.

However, as the two children stayed behind to watch, one of the children came to a revelation, one that could have easily resolved their issues much earlier without troubles.

"Hey, wait, Carlos, you can draw." Carol said.

"_So?_" Carlos asked.

"Why don't _you_ just draw Jacko a bride? This whole thing is your fault, anyway."

Upon realizing that the solution to their problems was literally right in the palm of his hand, Carlos angrily hit himself in the head and groaning loudly, venting out his own frustrations. After a few healthy punches to his own head, Carlos immediately began quickly but carefully drawing out a bride for Jacko, satisfying his demand for a wife.

* * *

Within the woods, Penelope's onslaught from the Greedy Trees continued, the trees now having her in their clutches. Now fully restrained and unable to fight back, Penelope was now only able to watch as the Greedy Trees began to take her belongings one by one, unable to do anything about it.

"_It's mine._" One tree said.

"_It's all mine._" Another tree said.

"_Gonna take it all._" A different tree said.

The branches began to make good on their promises of thievery, taking many of Penelope's belongings all to themselves. One branch took her wallet, another her phone, another her purse, another her lipstick, and several others kept coming until her pockets were empty. Not satisfied with the items they took, the branches reached out for more.

With every item looted from Penelope, the branches now began to literally steal the very clothes off her back. One branch began to take her shoes, with another taking her socks. Now barefoot before the attack of the Greedy Trees, Penelope began to grow more anxious about what would come next.

"W- Wait! What do you think you're doing?!" Penelope shouted.

Another branch reached and swiped away her belt, with another grappling at her pants. Despite her best efforts to kick away the branches, the Greedy Trees began to pull way her pants until they were gone, leaving her pantless before her attackers.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! GIVE THOSE BACK!" Penelope shouted.

The Greedy Trees had no intentions of doing such things, as they continued to swipe away more items from the bound Penelope. Moving on to the last remaining items she had possessed, two more branches came to swipe away her glasses and her shirt, now leaving her only in her bra and panties. Now having nothing left to steal, Penelope knew what the branches would soon take next.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! NOT THOSE! DON'T YOU DARE!" Penelope shouted.

Still ignoring Penelope's desperate (and now angered) pleas, the branches began to slowly reach for the last remaining garments covering her body, about to leave her naked and bare in the forest, for all in the vicinity to watch.

Before the branches could make their way around her final articles of clothing, however, a loud buzzing noise began to echo through the woods, temporarily stopping the reach of the branch. With the sights of many branches being cut away and flying through the air, the branches restraining Penelope loosened and crumbled to the ground, now freeing her from the Greedy Trees.

Looking up to see where her salvation had come from, Penelope was immediately met with the sight of Rudy, holding his chainsaw in hand. Giving the chainsaw a hearty rev, Rudy rushed back towards the numerous twisted branches of the Greedy Trees, ready to attack the attackers.

"_Ouch! Hurts! Hurts!_" One tree said.

"_Want you to pay!_" Another tree said.

"_Gimme everything! Want that chainsaw! Want that jacket! Want it all!_" A different tree said.

"Come get some." Rudy said.

The branches quickly met with Rudy's challenge, all rushing towards him with the intent to strip everything off him. Wielding his chainsaw in hand, Rudy slashed away at the branches, reducing many of them to nothing more than twigs, proving the tree's best attacks worthless against the motorized gardening tool in his hands.

The trees, not easily defeated by his attacks, began to rush towards him even more visciously, intent on taking him down and taking his belongings. Continuing to slash away at the trees with the bright red chainsaw, Rudy continued to fight off the branches, slicing away branch after branch, progressing further into the heart of the woods.

However, as many branches as Rudy was taking down with the chainsaw, there were still many more branches heading straight for him, almost more than he could handle. Needing a way to quickly end the fight, Rudy rushed towards the nearest tree and took his chainsaw to it, beginning to cut into the trunk until the tree was cut down.

"_**AAH!**__ Hurts! Hurts!_" The tree said.

"Give her back her stuff or I'll chop all of you down to stumps!" Rudy shouted.

"_But we want it all!_"

Not satisfied with the tree's answer, Rudy pushed the chainsaw further into the trunk of the tree, making it give out a pained shout. Quickly deciding between its possessions or its life, the tree finally surrendered to Rudy Tabootie, urging its brothers to follow.

"_Okay, okay! Take it! Just take it!_" The tree pleaded.

Having managed to drive the trees away, the branches now no longer attacked the two, but instead began to retreat away, dropping off Penelope's possessions as they did so. With the threat of the Greedy Trees gone, Penelope was now safe, and still at least partially clothed.

With the threat of the trees gone, however, their terror was not yet over. Jacko, angered over his plan failing, flew back down to the ground, the fire in his eyes burning even brighter than ever. More than ready to continue fighting, Rudy stood ready to attack, still wielding his chainsaw in hand. Penelope, having less than nothing to defend herself, cowered behind Rudy, seeking his protection against the angered skeleton.

Ready to finish his enemy once and for all, Jacko extended his claws, ready to bury them deep into the two humans and exact his vengeance.

"This is the last time you make a fool of me, Rudy Tabootie. Any last words?" Jacko asked.

Before any sort of fight could break out between the two parties, the sharp exhale of a feminine voice broke the tension of the moment, catching the attention of the group.

"_Ahem._" The voice said.

As Jacko turned to face the source of the voice, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the owner of the voice was a new bride, now eagerly awaiting him.

The bride, a skeleton with a pumpkin for a head just like Jacko, stood before her husband, wearing an Elvira-esque dress holding her busty chest, with long black hair running down her shoulders, not unlike Morticia Addams.

"Don't waste your energy aimlessly fighting them, Jacko. Save it for me, I'm just itching for all that pain and misery you seek to inflict." The bride said.

Jacko, finding nothing but beauty in his new bride, quickly rushed to her, taking her hand in his and kissing it deeply, falling hopelessly in love with his newly-created bride.

"Such beauty, such perfection, words are not worthy of you. You are a horrifying, terrible thing. Anything with any sense of reason would flee from your sight without a second thought." Jacko said.

"And anyone would find a man like you horrifying, unable to even look at you as you prepare to strike terror in their hearts." The bride said.

Jacko began to move himself down his bride's arm, kissing each and every spot as he continued to move.

"_Cara mia._" Jacko said.

"_Mon cheri._" The bride said.

"_You're welcome._" Carlos said.

Turning to the young child upon hearing his snarky comment, Jacko found himself very surprised at the boy's revelation, not expecting Carlos to be talented enough to create a bride so beautiful as her.

"What? You? _You_ are the one who created my bride?" Jacko asked.

"_Yes._" Carlos said.

"Oh, what a great deal I owe you! You have finally granted me my eternal happiness, now and forever! However can I repay you for this, young child?"

"_Apologize to my Mommy. You hurt her._"

"Oh, yes, of course, child, how could I ever do such a thing to a brilliant mind such as yours? Your wish is my command, creator."

Seeking to fulfill his debt to Carlos, Jacko bowed before Penelope and grabbed her hand, begging for her forgiveness against his vengeful actions.

"Please forgive me, madam. I wished no true transgression against you. I only wished for a love to call my own. Surely a woman such as you can understand that. Please, my sweet Penny, I am truly sorry, will you forgive me?" Jacko asked.

Confused about the sudden and sharp emotional change in Jacko, Penelope began to contemplate her options, not quite sure what to do right away. With the threat of Jacko now gone, however, the most logical thing to do seemed to be to simply go along and fulfill his request.

"Uh... Okay?" Penelope said.

"Thank you, Madam Penny, thank you. I greatly appreciate your mercy. You are truly a saint." Jacko said.

"Come now, darling. Don't torture yourself. That's my job now." The bride said.

"Oh, yes, of course, my sweet, why don't we take our affairs elsewhere?"

"_Wait._" Carlos said.

"Yes? Something else, child?"

"_Calcite fighting Chalk King. Help them. Go to Barney's Impenetrable Forest. Say we sent you._"

"Yes, oh, yes! To resist the iron fist of the Chalk King, to let ChalkZone continue to live in disarray and chaos! Violence as a means to an end! All shall be glorious!"

"_Also, take care of Jill. Spent lots of detail on her._"

"Oh, believe me, I intend to. _Every little detail, indeed._"

Jacko continued to embrace Jill, his new bride, and caress her more and more, much to her pleasure and enjoyment. Taking his bride atop his banshee, the two began to make their way elsewhere to consummate their new marriage.

"Yes, Jill, my bride, let us consummate our marriage! First, the agony; then, the ecstasy!" Jacko called.

With Jacko now satisfied and his threats no longer over, the humans took their time to regroup, now finally relieved that all was over.

"Well, I guess that worked." Rudy said.

"Yeah, it did. How come you didn't just draw him a bride the first time? That probably would've saved us from this mess." Carol asked.

"Me and Penny were in a hurry to win a Jack-O-Lantern contest. Didn't exactly have time for all that."

"Oh, right, I remember that. In hindsight, I wouldn't go so far as to say that first place was worth it. Well, in any case, it's over now. I don't suppose you'd like to hand me my clothes?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, yeah, one second."

As Rudy began to collect her belongings off the ground, he began to recieve a somewhat deserved berating from Penelope. Growing annoyed with her complaints, Rudy tried his best to ignore them, simply waiting for Penelope to stop.

"What was with the whole, 'I don't care about her anymore' crap? Were you seriously just going to leave me?" Penelope asked.

"No, I was trying to bluff him." Rudy said.

"Well, obviously, he wasn't buying it. You could've messed things up bad."

After giving her angry berating, Penelope composed herself again, remembering that the key to bringing back Rudy's talent was to help him feel positive emotions again. Trying to stay in line with her goal, Penelope turned her conversation towards something more positive.

"...But you did save me from the trees. Thank you." Penelope said.

Not expecting Penelope to show her appreciation for his acts, a sudden shock overwhelmed him, as he had never experienced gratitude from another for a good portion of his life, especially not from Penelope herself. Not knowing how to take this act of kindness, Rudy attempted to act as if the compliment was not important to him, going along as if it was casual.

"Uh... Yeah, whatever. It was only because your kids would've never let me live it down. Here's your-" Rudy began to say.

As Rudy began to hand Penelope back her clothes, he began to find himself entranced from the particular view of her scantily-clad body. Never having seen a nude member of the opposite sex, the sight of revealed, soft, brown skin was particularly interesting to him, with the sight of her large, plump, succulent, motherly breasts contained within her lace white bra the most inviting sight to him.

With her perky, stiff, erect nipples beginning to prod out from the cold weather, Rudy began to find all his concentration fixated on them, all of his inner thoughts an monologues now completely gone, with only pure primal instincts remaining. Too distracted to think about anything else, his mouth began to drop down, with saliva running down his mouth.

Recognizing the sense of lust beginning to overcome him, all of Penelope's attitude towards positive emotions all were swept away with offense, leading her to give a sharp slap to his face. With the bare palm of Penelope Sanchez speedily striking his face, Rudy quickly snapped out of the trance-like state he was caught in, his thoughts quickly returning to the present.

"Wha- Huh?! What just happened?" Rudy asked.

"You pervert! Don't pretend like you don't know what happened!" Penelope said.

"No, I- I don't, what happened?"

"You were staring at my boobs!"

"Well, yeah, but... I don't why I was, I just was! What's your problem?"

"Oh, you know damn well what the problem is, Rudy Tabootie! And you know why you were staring!"

"What, it's okay for you to see me completely naked, but I can't look at you in your underwear? And why were you looking at me like that back there, anyway? You looked like you wanted something from me."

"_WHAT?! _I was _not_, you- Ugh, oh, you perv!"

Extremely angered by his actions, Penelope began to angrily march away from Rudy, aiming to be away from him. Seeing that Penelope was not taking the correct path to reach the Golden Chalk, Rudy gave an unamused expression at her actions.

"Uh, Penny, the path is that way." Rudy said.

Informed of the correct direction, Penelope began to angrily march towards the path, still aiming to avoid Rudy, while trying to fit her clothes back on at the same time. Rudy, still not understanding basic human sexuality, was only left confused at the altercation.

"Okay, so, either of you wanna tell me what that was all about?" Rudy asked.

"Uh... I don't think I'm old enough to talk about this kind of stuff." Carol said.

"_Me too._" Carlos said.

The two childen began to walk ahead of Rudy, both trying to avoid the ensuing awkward conversation. Still not having a clear answer as to what had just happened to him, Rudy was left behind, struggling to catch up, even though he was supposed to be the leader of the group.

"Hey, wait! I'm the only one who can see this path! I should be up front!" Rudy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Futurezone, the technological utopia continued yet another heavily-routined day, many citizens working through a carefully-planned schedule to fill out; planning everything from work, food, fun, and sleep. With a clock wound this tight, even the smallest variable could mean disarray for the city.

Now, that one variable has come to wreak that disarray. Created not too long ago on a chalkboard somewhere in South America by a man on the run from the law, the heavily-armed chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez made his way outside the city, on a mission to apprehend the the 2 human children in ChalkZone, bring them back to the Chalk King alive, and to kill the 2 adults.

Much like his human counterpart/creator, he was not too fond of the idea of keeping anyone alive. He was, however, given the freedom to do whatever he wanted to anyone else, which was all he needed for this job.

Outside the skirts of Futurezone, the clone of Lars Rodriguez was met by the ever-friendly security robot, Securitron 2000. While the Securitron 2000 unit was unassuming as ever, cordially greeting the Zoner, Lars had many different plans of his own.

"Good morning, Zoner, welcome to ChalkZone. How can I be of assistance?" Securitron 2000 asked.

"Hey, how ya doin', Robocop? I'm lookin' for 4 humans that came 'round here not too long ago. Could you be so kind as to point me in their direction?" Lars asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I've not been given the clearance to disclose that information. My scanners tell me you are heavily armed, more than a typical Zoner. Perhaps you would like to peruse our Hall of Violence?"

"I thought you'd say some stupid crap like that, do I need to get- Hey, what's the Hall of Violence?"

"It is a museum meant to hold our various weapons that were produced years ago. We have since moved past such archaic ways of society, and we use the museum to reflect on the past. I believe a Zoner of your enthusiasm for weaponry would find the museum most educationally enriching."

Having a plan for the Hall of Violence begin to form inside his demented chalk mind, Lars gave a twisted smile, thinking of a way to please his new employer and find a way to go after the humans more easily.

"You know what? A little museum trip sound fun. Go ahead and take me." Lars said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Securitron 2000 led Lars inside the Hall of Violence, giving him the most extensive tour possible of the museum. While Securitron 2000 naively saw it as a culturally-enriching experience for his guest, as he had treated many others to a similar tour, Lars began to sought out ways to use the weapons within for evil deeds.

Continuing the tour, Securitron 2000 led Lars to a wall of scientifically advanced weapons, much to his excitement. The prototype weapons included many items ranging from swords and other handheld weapons, guns and other firearms, and bazookas and other explosives, all with many futuristic twists and spins.

"Contained here is every single prototype ever created for the use of violence. None of these items have been used since Crainiac 6 had sought for a more peaceful society, leaving these items obsolete. Starting from the top corner, the first weapon is a-" Securitron 2000 began to say.

Before Securitron 2000 could further enrich his guest, Lars began trying to destroy the protective glass separating him from the weapons within. Trying everything from his robotic fist to his built-in weapons like his chainsaw, machine gun, drill, heavy-caliber rifles, rocket launchers, and other numerous weapons in his body, none of them seemed to break through the glass, leaving the persistent Lars frustrated at his lack of success.

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll not get far on breaking that glass, it is constructed of the most physically resistant glass ever conceived within the scientific laboratories of the real world. Only the metal substance known as adamantium is capable of breaking through a sheet of glass that thick." Securitron 2000 said.

"Well, figures. I don't know how I'm supposed to- Hey, wait, you should be made outta that stuff, right?" Lars asked.

"Why, of course, it is only the strongest substance ever conceived by the Crainiac series-"

Before Securitron 2000 could finish his sentence, Lars picked up the security robot, beginning to smash him against the glass like a battering ram. Securitron 2000, helpless to defend himself, fearfully waved his arms with each movement, protesting his usage against the glass. With each effort creating a bigger crack into the glass, Lars eventually broke through the protective glass with a loud and destructive shatter, giving him full access to the weapons.

"Sir, please, you must not touch those weapons, they the most dangerous weapons in all of ChalkZone-" Securitron 2000 began to say.

Before Securitron 2000 could finish his warning sentence, Lars held his foot up to the machine's neck, preparing his robotic machine gun arm to his face. Now finally about to destroy the naive robot, Lars gave a sadistic smile, about to make his first official kill as a Zoner.

"Didn't you hear, _ese_? _I'm_ the most dangerous weapon in all of ChalkZone now." Lars said.

Without wasting any more time, Lars fired numerous bullets into Securitron 2000's head, destroying the unit. With all obstacles now finally out of his way, Lars activated the communicator in his arm, contacting the Chalk King with his new discovery.

"_You found them already?_" The Chalk King asked.

"Not just yet, _jefe_. You'll throw in some rewards for some bonuses, right?" Lars asked.

"_Perhaps. What kind of 'bonus' did you have in mind?_"

"Well, you're fighting a war, right? How does some new toys to play with sound to you?"


	18. Chapter 17: Love and War

**CHAPTER 17: LOVE AND WAR**

ChalkZone is an abstract world, home of every creation of the vast plane of human imagination. It contains literally anything that an imaginative mind can create, and, despite the melting pot of many numerous Zoners being predestined to oppose one another, they still manage to coexist in this world, in a society formed into some bizarre form of an anarchistic uptopia. Anything and everything happens here, and it works.

For many years now, however, there is one particular Zoner that has changed that forever. Appearing seemingly out of nowhere, the Zoner known as the Chalk King took ChalkZone by storm; bringing in his reign of tyranny and oppression. With naught on his side but a handful of questionably competent soldiers recruited under his wing and an alliance with the unfinished creation known as Skrawl, as well as the fact that no one in ChalkZone could expect a world conquest on a scale such as his, the majority of Nightzone was easily taken over with little resistance.

Unlike many creations in ChalkZone, the Chalk King bore far more details in his body than any other Zoner, nearly making him almost seem human. Also unlike the Zoners native to ChalkZone, he was not born with a mind capable of living in the surreal existance of ChalkZone itself. While all Zoners thrive in abstract and creativity, the Chalk King only desires order and control, an anomaly among Zoners.

Unable to withstand the chaotic world of ChalkZone, the Chalk King saw fit to reshape the world in his own image; making the world as realistic and as orderly as the real world itself is. With his goals for a perfect world in his mind, one large portion of his quest included one of the most heinous crimes of all, in a land where human crimes are nearly nonexistent:

Genocide.

In the tomorrowland of ChalkZone known as Futurezone, the Chalk King's latest minion, a chalk clone of the infamous mass murderer Lars Rodriguez, has secured the latest tools to aide his new master in that conquest. While on the manhunt for the 4 humans seeking out the Golden Chalk, Lars had stumbled onto a source for new weaponry, far better than the poor weapons being used by the Chalk King and his armies.

However, after discovering that the weaponry that had been developed so long ago were all deactivated and no longer in production, Lars saw fit to force Crainac 7 to finish to work of his predecessor. Having summoned an army of Chalk Troopers to help overtake the city (after single-handedly defeating the entire defense force of the city, of course), Lars now holds the latest model of Crainiac hostage, finding a way to force the mechanical Zoner into mass-producing the weapons once again.

Approaching his restrained prisoner, Lars held his machine gun arm to Crainiac's face, threatening him into fulfilling his demands.

"I've made it very simple what I want outta you, Skynet. I want you to make more of these bad boys, enough for the Chalk King and his boys to take over this ChalkZone place, that way I get my big piece of the pie, _entender_?" Lars asked.

"Do you not realize what you are asking of me? My predecessors created these machines as weapons of death." Crainiac asked.

"Yeah, I know, how else am I gonna see these cool toys in action?"

"What you ask for goes against my programming for peace and utopia, Mr. Rodriguez. I simply cannot defy my programming and everything I believe in."

"Oh, I see, it's against your programming. How nice. Well, how about you re-program yourself before I do it for you?"

Lars' arm changed into a large stun gun, emitting large and vicious sparks of electricity arcing all over the room. Crainiac, still holding true to his programming, refused Lars' intimidation methods, still swearing never to create another weapon again.

"Please! Even if I wanted to, the knowledge for creating weaponry is not in my operating system. Only Crainiacs 1 through 5 possessed any such knowledge. I'm telling you, I cannot help you, despite what you do to me!" Crainiac said.

While Crainiac's continued defiance began to grow tiring on Lars' mind, only encouraging him to drive the taser into his captive's neck, his prior words gave him a new idea, specifically those pertaining to the previous Crainiac models.

"...Crainiacs 1 through 5, huh?" Lars asked.

"Yes. The original Crainiac was created by a child with the intent of making an all-smart, robotic villain, but has changed with the introduction with Crainiac 6." Crainiac said.

"Oh, really? And, tell me, what happens to the older models?"

"They are cryogenically frozen for preservation and study, in order to improve on past models for future development."

"Well, looks like I really don't need you. Tell me, where's the freezer? I think it's time we cracked out those cold ones."

"Are you mad?! There is nothing good that could come of freeing the past Crainiac models. ChalkZone could be-"

Lars held up his robotic arm, now changed to that of a chainsaw, to Crainiac's neck, preparing to sever his head from his body.

"Open 'em up, you bucket o' bolts, or I'll saw you open and make your body into a coffee maker." Lars said.

Realizing that there was no true way to escape from the clutches of the maniacal Lars Rodriguez, Crainiac understood that there was no way to keep the past Crainiac models frozen without sacrificing himself. Even being made of metal and wire, Crainiac was a living being, and, like all living beings, also possessed the same basic programming as every other life-form:

Self-preservation.

Unable to keep up his courage against the robotic-armed killer wanting his predecessors and their weapons, Crainiac 7 finally gave into his captor's demands, revealing the location of his previous models.

"Very well. I will show you where my predecessors are archived. Please follow me." Crainiac said.

* * *

Leading Lars Rodriguez and the Chalk Troopers into his own deep private archives, Crainiac 7 brought the group to his cryogenically frozen predecessors, shamefully lowering his head at his own actions.

"Here are my predecessors, Mr. Rodriguez. I have done as you asked, now, please, have some responsibility. You must understand that the past Crainiac models are not to be dealt with lightly, you must keep them under a reasonable-" Crainiac 7 began to say.

Before Crainiac 7 could finish his warning, Lars changed his arm into a rocket launcher form, blasting open the holding cells of Crainiacs 1 through 5, but not 6, remembering that it was another peaceful model and not the war-mongering one he sought out.

"I didn't even do my homework or chores as a kid. Do I strike you as a man who acts 'responsible'?" Lars snarked.

Crainiacs 1 through 5, now free from their cryogenic holding cells, all gave mixed reactions of confusion and excitement; all trying to fully comprehend where each of them were.

"What is this? I'm free? And you, too? Didn't I freeze you once you went obsolete?" Crainiac 4 asked.

"Seeing as there's now 5 of us, I'm guessing that you were replaced just as well. Guess you're not as important as you think, bolthead." Crainiac 3 said.

"Who're you calling bolthead, bolthead?!" Crainiac 5 asked.

"I'm calling you bolthead, you rusty bolthead!" Crainiac 2 said.

"Wait! We must not fight! Never before have the Crainiac models all met in one grand reunion before. We must not waste this potential with inane bickering among each other! We must align our forces, bring ourselves together, and work as one, united force. Imagine what we can achieve together." Crainiac 1 said.

Becoming convinced by their ancestor's reasoning, the Crainiacs 2 through 5 stopped their inward fight, instead thinking over what kind of accomplishments the group could achieve together.

"Yes, I believe Crainiac 1 is right. There is clearly much untapped potential to be found with our unexpected reunion, much to be explored among the past and newer models." Crainiac 4 said.

"You are correct, but there is still a question to be asked. Who has freed us from our cryostasis holds?" Crainac 2 asked.

"That would be me, Robocops. Now, we're looking for some cool-ass weapons to-" Lars began to say.

"Surely whoever freed us must have done so for a purpose. Why else would he have freed the whole of us simultaneously?" Crainiac 3 asked.

"Yo, I freed you guys, I need you to-"

"There must be some greater mission for us to accomplish. Something that our emancipator has given us our freedom for. But what could it be?" Crainac 4 asked.

"Hey, idiots, I'm the dude who freed you! Now, I want you guys to-"

"Perhaps he wishes us to eliminate hunger? Cure all diseases? Work for world peace?" Crainiac 1 asked.

"But how would we go about those tasks? Many have tried to reach these impossible goals, but none have succeeded." Crainac 3 asked.

"Those who tried were but mortal men. We are the Crainacs. We shall find a way, together." Crainac 5 asked.

As the 5 Crainiacs began devising their plans to end the most common and prevalent evils of the Earth, Lars was left on the sidelines, still not able to reach his audience. Not knowing what to do next, Lars looked to Crainac 7, looking for an answer of what to do next.

"Obviously, these guys ain't too good listeners. How am I supposed to get their attention?" Lars asked.

"The older Crainiac models were quite focused on their work when they set their minds to it. It could be a while before they are ready to be approached." Crainac 7 said.

5 HOURS LATER

After numerous hours of hard work had paid off, the 5 Crainiacs had come up with their master plan to end world hunger, cure all diseases, and bring world peace. Having mapped out each and every last detail of their plan, the Crainiacs gave out victorious cheers, having achieved what was thought to be impossible for millennia.

Lars and the Chalk Troopers, however, were not interested in their discoveries in the slightest, all sleeping on the floor in boredom. After beginning to slowly rise up again, Lars stretched his arms and let our a loud yawn, hoping the affair would be over. Seeing the Crainaics having finally met their goal, Lars gave a slightly annoyed groan; relieved that their project was finally complete but irritated at the insane amount of time wasted.

"We've done it, brothers. When should we begin?" Crainiac 5 asked.

"Wait a minute, why should we do this?" Crainac 1 asked.

"What do you mean? We've been planning for hours, why wouldn't we go through with this plan?" Crainac 3 asked.

"But we're supervillains. Why would we make plans to save the world? Our purpose is to bring terror onto the world, not benefit it."

Upon realizing that the Crainiacs had all forgotten their purpose for evil, having wasted numerous hours of time and effort for a goal none of them cared for, the collective had given a groan of annoyance and realization.

"Well, that's just great. We all wasted all that time on that plan, but we don't even have the intention to use it. Now what should we do?" Crainiac 4 asked.

"We could always come up with another plan. After all, we are all still together, and our efforts clearly bear more fruit when we are working together." Crainiac 2 said.

"True. What should we do to wreak havoc on ChalkZone, then?" Crainiac 5 asked.

"I believe this is a great opportunity for a plan to be made!" Crainiac 3 said.

Not interested in having the Crainiacs waste any more of his time, Lars furiously fired his machine gun arm into the air, this time now fully catching the attention of the Crainacs.

"NO! HELL NO! NO MORE PLANNING! I'M DOING THE PLANNING NOW!" Lars shouted.

"Forgive me, foreign Zoner, who are you?" Crainiac 5 asked.

"I'm the guy who freed you idiots, and I'm also the guy who had to wait 5 goddamn hours just to get a word through to you!"

"So, it was you who freed us? Surely you must have a great purpose for us, what could you want from us?" Crainac 3 asked.

"A bunch of years ago, you guys made a bunch of really cool weapons. I want you 5 to make me some more. A _lot_ more. No planning, so blabbering, no time-wasting whatsoever. Just make me weapons. Got it?!"

"Of course we will! You are the one who freed us, after all. Why did you not simply ask us to do so earlier? It would have saved so much time on both our ends." Crainac 4 said.

"What the fu-?! You-! I-! Are you-?!"

Many men have created myths and legends about gods and monsters of unmatched wrath and anger, each with their largest moments of fury. In Abrahamic mythology, it was when Yahweh killed Onan for not impregnating the widowed Tamar in his brother's place. In Greek mythology, it was when Zeus punished Prometheus for sharing the gift of fire with mortals.

Now, with the chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez, it was the Crainacs having wasted hours of his time for no reason at all, then acting as if _he _was the one waiting their time. Despite the innumerable temptation that Lars had faced to slaughter the Crainiacs where they stood, the mission withheld him from doing so, remembering the reason why he needed them in the first place.

Trying to compose himself as best as possible, Lars spoke his next sentence through a pair of wide and bloodshot eyes, a forced grin, and heavily clenched teeth.

"_Yeah... Right... How silly of little old me._" Lars said.

"Well, we are always mass-producing weapons, we would be happy to continue for you." Crainiac 5 said.

"Actually, it looks like your factories had some trouble. The new model here shut down all weapon productions, trying to make some kind of kiddie-land out of this place."

"Please, you must understand, you cannot make these weapons again. There is a new threat to ChalkZone, and he is far more dangerous than any of you are. I have become the newest model for a reason, please understand." Crainiac 7 pleaded.

The past models of Crainiacs, not convinced by their successor's pleas, began to drag him to the cryogenic freezers, ready to get their revenge on their imprisonment.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing?!" Crainiac 7 asked.

"You locked us all up for years. Now you'll get your turn." Crainiac 4 said.

"But it is how we have progressed for years! It is how we have advanced our bodies and ideals!"

"Then perhaps it is time we took a step back instead." Crainiac 3 said.

Before Crainiac 7 could put up any more struggle, the robotic Zoner was tossed into the cryostasis chamber, frozen solid in a state of suspended animation, unable to move or act against his predecessors. The older Crainiac models, now united as one and free from imprisonment, now looked to each other for their next step.

"Wait a minute... Wasn't it you who threw me in the chamber like so before?" Crainiac 1 asked.

"Hey, let's be fair, the same happened to me." Crainiac 2 said.

"And me." Crainiac 3 said.

"And me, too." Crainac 4 said.

With no one else to pass the buck to, Crainiac 5 was left to take the blame, responsible for the imprisonment of his immediate predecessor, and indirectly responsible for the rest.

"Well... Uh... I suppose this is awkward..." Crainiac 5 said.

"Let's throw him in next!" Crainiac 4 said.

"How about you first?" Crainiac 3 said.

"How about you?!" Crainiac 2 said.

Lars, needing to united the Crainiacs rather than divide them, fired his arm into the air again, once again capturing their attention, and once again losing his patience with the Zoners.

"**NOBODY IS FIGHTING NOBODY UNLESS I SAY SO! YOU 5 GET YOUR METAL ASSES TO THE FACTORIES, MAKE MORE OF THESE WEAPONS, THEN YOU CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT WHEN YOU'RE DONE, OR ELSE, I'LL PERSONALLY TEAR ALL OF YOU TO PIECES! **_**GOT IT?!**_" Lars screamed.

The Crainaics, all growing nervous under the dwindling patience of Lars Rodriguez, all quickly ended their fight to follow his orders, none wanting to face his wrath.

"Uh... yes, of course, forgive us, our great emancipator." Crainiac 3 said.

"So, which weapons would you like us to construct?" Crainiac 4 asked.

"That's better. Now, allow me to show you what I want." Lars said.

* * *

In a small town by the name of Indiachalkpolis, the residents of this small town have just received word that the forces of the Chalk King are on their way, thanks to the efforts of Calcite and their agents. With the town having just enough time to collect their forces, many Zoners in the town arming themselves up and preparing for the coming attack on their town.

In one home, a family of pretzels had to bid their temporary goodbyes to the father of the family, as he was drafted to fight the incoming Chalk Troopers. The young child of the family, not ready to let his father go, held on tightly to prevent him from leaving.

"No, dad, no! Please don't go!" The child pleaded.

"I have to, son. We have to fight to make sure you stay safe." The father said.

Holding his father tightly one last time, the young child released his father, bidding his temporary, and perhaps final, goodbyes.

"I love you, daddy." The child said.

"I love you, son." The father said.

Later, with the many able-bodied Zoners preparing themselves for the fight, the leader of the militia, a wall-mounted singing fish head, delivered a speech to rally his troops. Carefully balancing himself on his wall mount, the fish faced his troops, ready to give a speech to ready them for a fight none of them thought ready for.

"Here me now, Zoners. The Chalk King and his Chalk Troopers are a plague to ChalkZone, but we've handled these clowns before, and we'll handle them again." The fish head said.

"Hey! I take offense to that statement." A clown said.

"Er, sorry. What I meant was: They're not as tough as they look. They may have numbers, but we have intelligence. We can outsmart these Troopers. We've handled their kind before, and we can do it again."

"What about those rumors that they have some new weapons? Something more futuristic?" A can of soda asked.

"Rumors are just that: Rumors. Since the humans stopped using chalk so frequently, nothing new has surfaced in ChalkZone that could give the Chalk King an advantage."

"But Zoners are saying that these weapons are from Futurezone, developed by Crainiac. Do you think they formed some kind of alliance?" A CD asked.

"Crainiac hasn't caused any problems in years. It's unlikely he'd ever consider such a thing. Besides, we've got enough firepower here to fend off those incompetent soldiers. What could they possibly have that could be a threat to us?"

[Soundtrack Cue: Stormtroopers of Death - March of the S.O.D./Sargent "D" and the S.O.D.]

As the fish head delivered his last words, a platoon of Chalk Troopers began making their way towards the town, all armed with their new weapons stolen from Futurezone. The defending Zoners, having very little to defend themselves with, began to find themselves intimidated under the coming threat. Armed with naught but compromised weapons and other drawn items, victory seemed further away than ever before.

"Oh, no. What the chalk are we gonna do?" A pack of gum asked.

"Hey, don't sweat it, buddy. I've gotten Zoners like you through worse, and I can do it again." His rifle said.

"Well... if you say so."

The Chalk Troopers, armed with their new weapons, stood ready to launch their attack. Looking to their Sargent, the Chalk Troopers awaited the one signal they required to attack the small town.

The sargent Chalk Trooper, watching over the town to be conquered, gave a puff of his cigar through his gas mask, taking one last look before he gave his order of destruction. With the sight of the town in its untouched state in fresh in his memory, the sargent gave the final order to his troops, ordering them to destroy the town.

"Chalk Troopers, attack!" The Sargent said.

Rushing in with their new weapons, the Chalk Troopers began their attack on the town of Indiachalkpolis, firing their new weapons at the defending line of Zoners. With weapons ranging from things like laser and energy weapons to chemical weapons and high explosives, the resistance of the defending Zoners proved to be completely out of their league.

Still having a home to defend, the Zoners still put up the best defense they could give, firing their own weapons at the invading Chalk Troopers. Armed with naught but small arms and other unconventional means of attack like throwing giant objects or Zoners like cans of deodorant and lighters combining to make flammable attacks, their efforts were without a doubt extremely valiant, but ultimately ineffective.

With the Chalk Troopers outnumbering the defending Zoners 100 to 1, and with more superior firepower on their side, the fight between the two forces quickly devolved into a slaughter. Realizing this, the defending Zoners began to find many of their forces drawing back and some even fleeing, making the battle all the more ineffective.

Rushing into the trenches where many of the Zoners camped down, the Chalk Troopers continued on and wiped out the defending forces, clearing out the trenches faster than anyone could even predict. Moving into the trenches housing many remaining, desperate Zoners, the deadly and efficient work of the Chalk Troopers made quick work of the defending forces, leaving very little behind.

The last remainder of the defending forces, only a handful left of Zoners, made up for in dedication what they lacked in numbers. Arming themselves with various objects such as swords, clubs, and other melee weapons, Their efforts prove to be as effective as you would expect.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Within minutes, the defenders of Indiachalkpolis were completely obliterated, leaving nothing standing between the Chalk Troopers and the city. Moving into the city, the town was quickly overcome, with many of the Zoners living in the town running for their lives.

Their last-ditch efforts to seek safety from the forces of the Chalk Troopers proved futile, as, with the army surrounding the city, they had nowhere to run. Now, the town was but another territory belonging Chalk King, and the residents within his property.

Rounding up the townsfolk into one central area, the Chalk Troopers looked over the few remaining townspeople, deciding what to do. The Sargent, looking over his captives, thought carefully over his next decision, puffing at his cigar.

"So, sargent, what are we gonna do with all these townspeople? We gonna just shoot 'em?" A Chalk Trooper asked.

"No. I think we'll go the more official route. Send 'em to the nearest Erasure Camp." The Sargent said.

Many of the Zoners, knowing of the horror of the Erasure Camps, tried to make an escape from the group, sprinting away as quickly as possible. The Chalk Troopers surrounding them, however, quickly put a stop to any fleeing captives, gunning down any that managed to get away. With no more hope of escape, the remaining Zoners sat back down, fearful of their inevitable fates.

* * *

With each territory overtaken by the Chalk King and his forces, Zoners are immediately processed in many detention centers, given a set of guidelines to deem whether they are worthy of still existing. As the Chalk Troopers, the loyal soldiers of the Chalk King, possess very low intellect, many Zoners are not too victim to these guidelines, and can easily be fooled by any Zoner with cleverness.

The ones that cannot rely on wits, however, are not so fortunate. Here, they are sent to Erasure Camps, specifically designed to erase any and all Zoner not suitable for the Chalk King's empire. These poor Zoners are taken to be given a dip in real-life water, the one substance known too well to permanently destroy anything in ChalkZone permanently.

In one such Erasure Camp, a line of Zoners extends several yards long, full of Zoners being sentenced to their deaths. Surrounded by Chalk Troopers, each armed with their rifles, they are unable to escape this place, only await their deaths as they are led to the pools of water awaiting them ahead.

In the line, the young pretzel of earlier, now fatherless, cuddled next to his mother, fearful of what would become of them. Being only a young creation, the Zoner did not know anything of death, let alone death by erasure. His mother, not knowing this fate either, tried her best to comfort her son, while seeking her own form of comfort in him.

"Mommy, I'm scared. What happens when I get erased? Will I be gone forever?" The child pretzel asked.

"I don't know, baby, I'm scared too. Just remember your mommy's right here." The mother pretzel said.

"Why do these people have to be mean to us? Why did they kill Daddy? Why can't we make them stop?"

"I don't know why they do what they do, baby, but we can't stop them."

"Why not?"

"Because they have guns and bombs and weapons, and... and all we have is love."

Within the camps, many Zoners were led within small chambers containing small bodies of water, all contained in various objects like pools or large plastic containers, all from the real world, obtained through unknown means. One Zoner, a jar of mayonnaise, was led by two Chalk Troopers up to the diving board of a kiddie pool, about to be led to his death.

"So, uh, you got, like, any last words?" One Chalk Trooper asked.

"Please! Let me go! I want to live!" The jar of mayonnaise asked.

"Hey, Mack, he says he wants to live. What do we do? Let him go?"

"No, moron, the Chalk King says we dump these guys in the pool, we dump 'em in the pool! I told you this the last 68 Zoners we erased!" The second Chalk Trooper said.

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot."

Disregarding the pleas of the Zoner, the two Chalk Trooper dumped the jar of mayonnaise into the pool, leaving him to scream in terror as he faced his last moments. With his body landing in the water, his body began to erase in the clear liquid within, slowly and painfully reducing his body into nothing but a collection of dust inside the water, removing any trace of his existence.

Watching the Zoner be erased into nothingness above the area was Skrawl, the unfinished chalk sketch born of many opposing directions for his origin, accompanied by his Beanie Boys. Observing the atrocious acts below, Skrawl felt a discomfort in his stomach. Never had he participated in these affairs, but he had aligned himself with the man responsible for these atrocities, all to advance his own personal goals.

With someone like the Chalk King having a vision of ChalkZone without Zoners like Skrawl in his future, their alliance was an interesting one, with their unity seeming unusual to many. There was, however, one ulterior motive that forged this alliance, and only very few knew of it.

"Hey, boss, don't sweat it. The Chalk King'll get those humans once and for all thanks to that new guy, and you won't have to do anything. Rudy'll finally be gone." A Beanie Boy said.

"Don't you get it, you idiot?! Look at this mess below you. The Chalk King says that he wants a world of realism, not of creativity. Millions of Zoners being erased, all in the name of purity and realism. The Chalk King has no concept of the abstract, no sense of imagination." Skrawl said.

"Then why are you so mad?"

"The Chalk King gave me promises that he still hasn't kept. Now, with Rudy Tabootie and those damned new humans gone, it seems he never will."

"Well, what'd he promise you that could be so good, boss? Ain't it somethin' we could handle?"

"You idiots couldn't do anything right in the old days, let alone now. You know, it's quite funny. Years ago, things were much quite simpler, albiet annoying. I'd come up with some plan to foil Rudy for creating me, he'd pull off his charms and wits to stop me, and we'd go back to it the next week or so. This, this is different. War and genocide? In ChalkZone? This wasn't our game. I... I don't even know what this is anymore."

"Then why'd we join him in the first place?"

"Like I said, he'd promised me something that I wanted for so long. Something I didn't even know I wanted until he pointed it out so masterfully."

"What was it, boss?"

Skrawl hesitated to answer, now knowing that his goal was further ahead of him now than he'd ever been. With the Chalk King having someone new under his employ to find the humans, and Skrawl himself not fitting the Chalk King's mold of a 'perfect' ChalkZone, it seemed unlikely that he would achieve his goal at all.

Unless, however, he managed to capture the humans before Lars could.

"Something I'll have soon enough. Gather the other Beanie Boys." Skrawl said.

"What for?" The Beanie Boy asked.

"We're going after the humans ourselves."

"But what about the Chalk King? Ain't he getting someone else to do that?"

"Not if I can help it. If he doubts my ability to take Rudy Tabootie and those cursed new children, then I'll prove him wrong. I'll take out Rudy once and for all, and I'll hand-deliver both the children and the Golden Chalk to him personally. Then, he'll have no choice but to grant me what I want."

"But how are we gonna get the Golden Chalk? I thought only a human could get it."

"Simple. _We_ won't go after the chalk. We wait for the humans to take it, then we take all of them. Two birds, one stone."

* * *

Elsewhere, on the open plains of ChalkZone, the humans' quest for the Golden Chalk continued on, believing themselves to be temporarily out of trouble. With no more creatures of Frightzone seemingly stalking after them, their journey appeared to be safe enough, allowing them to continue on without interruption.

After a rather awkward encounter in a forest of Greedy Trees, Rudy and Penelope kept their distance from each other, neither quite comfortable around the other after the taboo altercation of earlier. Aside from the sight of Penelope in her undergarments awakening emotions in Rudy he'd never thought he'd had, the two were unusually tense around each other since meeting once again.

15 years ago, the two had made vows to be something more than friends, and were but seconds away from taking the very first step in a new journey in their relationship. With Skrawl breaking Rudy's arms and banishing Penelope from ChalkZone, however, that one sweet moment was quickly followed by a decade and a half of misery for the two of them, trying to forget their past to focus on surviving their futures.

Now, facing each other for the first time in all those years since, the two are uncertain about what comes next for the two of them. They may have formed an alliance for the sake of saving ChalkZone, but there still remained unresolved feelings towards each other. With the mission of finding the Golden Chalk overtaking priority over the two, never had the pair ever stopped to fully address their feelings, especially with Rudy refusing to acknowledge any feeling of his at all.

Beginning to overcome her embarrassing moment in the forest of the Greedy Trees, Penelope remembered the affairs Rudy had been through, understanding his rough and rude exterior that had been developed for many years. Remembering that she needed to help him find his emotions once again in order to allow him to draw once again, Penelope tried to approach Rudy once again.

"Rudy?" Penelope asked.

"What is it, Penny? Want to yell at me some more now that you're dressed?" Rudy asked.

"No, I, uh... I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and slapped you. I... I imagine you probably didn't get much understanding of... you know... so maybe I reacted a little harshly."

"...I'm not following you."

"Well, it's normal for people to be attracted to... er... other people's parts, and... want to... _touch them_... but it's not something that people do in public. It's a... private thing."

"I don't think we should be hearing this." Carol said.

"_Me neither._" Carlos said.

"Should we just stay back here until they're finished?"

"_Yes._"

Carol and Carlos, hearing what their mother was talking about, both immediately began to follow the two less closely, not wanting to involve themselves in this manner.

"And that means what to me?" Rudy asked.

_Oh, god, I haven't even talked with my own children about this. How am I supposed to explain this to a grown man?!_ Penelope thought.

"Well... you never had a talk about this with your parents- not so far as I remember, anyway... So maybe I should be the one to tell you. You know, growing up all alone, you never really got that education, maybe you... played with... _it_...a little and didn't understand why." Penelope said.

"Played with what?" Rudy asked.

Not ready to say a taboo word, not even having given her own children this talk just yet, Penelope began to blush and bite her lip, not fully ready to say the next word that would soon come out of her mouth.

"You know, with, uh... your... _penis?_" Penelope mumbled.

Not understanding the concepts of what Penelope was talking about, Rudy began to give her a suspicious look, beginning to grow uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Uh, no. I've never done that." Rudy said.

"Never?" Penelope asked.

"No, not even once. Why would I ever do that?"

"Well... I understand if you don't understand the emotional parts of it, but don't you know what sex _is_?"

"No."

"Seriously? You really- You really don't know what it is?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people? If it wasn't food or shelter, it didn't matter to me. I had nothing in my life besides that."

"But, I mean, you never got bored or... anything?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Oh, god, are you really gonna make me do this?"

"Do what?"

"Carolina, Carlos, could you please cover your ears? This is adult talk."

Not wanting anything to do with what their mother was about to say, both Carol and Carlos instinctively covered each other's ears, protecting one another from the mature conversation neither of them were old enough to articulate.

With any and all prying ears tuned far out from the conversation, Penelope swallowed whatever pride remained in her to take from Rudy the one piece of innocence remaining in his life. After spending years of fighting vicious creatures and eating them for survival, spending every night under whatever shelter he could find hoping he never became something's midnight snack, Rudy had thought he had seen and heard it all.

Until today.

After Penelope quietly and uncomfortably sharing the so-called 'wonders' of sex in the most impartial and scientific way she could word it, Rudy found himself growing instantly disgusted with the information shared with him.

"_**UGH! WHAT THE HELL?!**_ Why would you tell me that?!" Rudy shouted.

"Well... That's common knowledge among adults, Rudy, and, well, you're an adult, you really should know." Penelope said.

"Did you really have to give it that much detail?!"

"I didn't mean to, but... What did you want me to do?"

"How about not tell me that at all? I could've gone the rest of my life without knowing that."

"What are you, Rudy, a 6 year old? I thought you'd actually _want_ to know and understand that."

"Hell, no, I didn't! Is that why you were looking at me when I was naked? Did you seriously want me to do... _that_ with you?"

"_What?! _You- I- Weren't you the one looking at my boobs not an hour ago?! You know you were thinking of that!"

"Great, now everytime I look at your kids, I'm gonna think of you doing..."

Not able to finish his sentence, Rudy gave a disgusted shudder, marching away from Penelope as quickly as possible. Carol and Carlos, only observing the event without hearing the context, only looked at their mother with disgust.

"We- We were just talking about-" Penelope tried to say.

"I don't want to know." Carol said.

"_I know, wish I didn't._" Carlos said.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I- Hey, wait! Carlos, how do _you_ know?!" Penelope asked.

Carlos began to keep following Rudy, not answering the question, with Carol also following, but looking at her brother uncomfortably.

"Uh... How _do_ you know, Carlos?" Carol asked.

"_Comics._" Carlos said.

Trying to put the awkward experience behind them, the group continued on, all following Rudy as he led them down the path of the Golden Chalk. Penelope, still not ready to give up her attempts to help Rudy, pursued him further.

"Rudy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to gross you out. I was just-" Penelope began to say.

"Don't bother. I don't want to hear anything more. All I want right this second is some peace and quiet; not a single word, not a lone syllable, not even the slightest note of a sound in the air at-" Rudy began to say.

[Soundtrack Cue: Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive; Fades In]

As the sounds of 70's disco began to fill the air, Rudy's wishes for peace quickly found themselves quickly ungranted, leaving Rudy himself even more frustrated than before.

"Oh, for the love of god, _NOW _what?!" Rudy asked.

"_Bee Gees, 'Stayin' Alive', 'Saturday Night Fever' soundtrack, track 1, 1977._" Carlos said.

"Yes, kid, I know what this song is, but where's it coming from?"

"Sounds like it's coming from that way." Carol said.

The group followed Carol's directions towards the origin of the music. Following the sounds of the music, the group were led to a giant dance floor stretching out several miles across ChalkZone. On the floor were hundreds, perhaps thousands of Zoners, all dancing on the giant dance floor without any shred of care or concern in the world.

Set outside the dance floor was a road sign telling any and all visitors what this place was. Not knowing anything of this place, Carol read the sign aloud, giving the others a sense of where they were.

"'Welcome to Dancezone, where the music never stops. Come to the dance floor if you've got the chops. Show us what you've got like you've never danced before. But, beware, once you set foot, you won't be leaving this floor.' Catchy." Carol said.

"How nice. Well, that pathway's leading us right across this dance floor, so let's go." Rudy said.

"Wait! It says; 'Once you set foot, you won't be leaving this floor'. Doesn't that sound like we should go around it or something?"

"This dance floor must span miles wide. It'd take us forever to get around it."

"Well, if we'd have just gotten around Frightzone, we wouldn't have to deal with Jacko and all that crap he put us through."

"_Got him on our side, though._" Carlos argued.

"But _Mama_ could've been seriously hurt. We'd better not risk it."

"Forget about it, it's a _dance floor._ What's the worst that can happen?" Rudy said.

Ready to continue on his quest, Rudy set a foot on the dance floor, preparing to walk across it. Upon having both his feet land on the dance floor, however, Rudy began to feel his body moving against his will, his arms and legs moving him in an involuntary dance to the music.

"Rudy, what are you doing? Didn't you just say we need to keep moving?" Penelope asked.

"I'm not doing this! I can't move! Well, not on my own, it's like the dance floor's moving me by force! Get me off!" Rudy said.

"Hold on, Rudy, I've-"

Penelope reached out for Rudy's arm, beginning to pull him off the dance floor. Before she could successfully pull Rudy off, however, she accidentially set a foot on the dance floor herself, leaving her to be involuntarily pulled onto the dance floor as well.

Now, with both of them on the dance floor and Penelope's hands in Rudy's, the two began to change their dance to a partner dance, with Rudy and Penelope involuntarily holding each other closely.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" Rudy asked.

"I'm not doing this, the floor's controlling us, remember?" Penelope said.

"Well, how are we dancing together and not apart? And how do we split apart?"

"I don't know!"

With the adults on the trip being caught on a dance floor and unable to move on their own, Carol and Carlos found it up to them to try to save the adults, but limited on how to achieve that goal. Looking back and forth at each other, the two children thought carefully on how to get Rudy and Penelope off the dance floor.

"Crap. Now what do we do?" Carol asked.

Rather than continue to ponder the situation with words, Carlos took out a stick of chalk and began sketching a means to remove the adults from the dance floor, creating a lasso. Wielding the lasso in hand, Carlos gave it a few swings in the air, building up sufficient momentum to land on his targets, and threw the lasso over the adults, catching them as intended.

With Rudy and Penelope secured tightly on the lasso, Carlos pulled as hard as he could against the rope, hoping to remove the adults from the dance floor. However, as hard as he pulled, his body was nowhere near strong enough to pull them off. Carol, assisting her brother in the task of getting the two off, grabbed the rope as well, pulling with her brother.

As valiant as their efforts were to remove the adults from the dance floor, they proved to not be good enough. Rudy and Penelope gave a slide further down the dance floor, their combined strength pulling both Carol and Carlos onto the dance floor as well.

Before either of the children were able to react to falling on the dance floor, Carol and Carlos found themselves also under the influence of the floor, both involuntarily dancing to the floor's music. Now, in an attempt to free the adults from the influence of the floor, they have gotten themselves also stuck on floor as well.

"Well, so much for that. Now what do we do?" Carol asked.

"_I'll think of something._" Carlos said.

"You mind thinking at a faster rate than normal? I don't particularly enjoy being forced to dance against my will." Rudy said.

"Give him some slack. He got us out of the last few messes we've been in, he can do it again. If it's any consolation, you're a pretty good dancer." Carol said.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now, seriously, how do we get out of this?"

"_Thinking. Give me time._" Carlos said.

[Soundtrack Change: Earth, Wind, & Fire - Let's Groove]

As the song began to change, Rudy and Penelope could feel more controlling influence overtake them, pulling them deeper into the spell of the dance floor. Being influenced further by the dance floor's hypnotic effects, the two continued their dance, their moves becoming more nuanced and coordinated with each passing second.

Although neither were particularly fond of being forced to dance together against their will, the two began to find some enjoyment in their shared dance, temporarily forgetting their troubles. Putting their trust in Carlos, Rudy and Penelope continued their involuntary dance, continuing the moment.

Both parties were undoubtedly having fun together, but both expressed their enjoyments in polarizing ways. Penelope, still trying her best to help her best friend awaken his positive emotions again, welcomed the experience, intentionally trying to hold herself closer to Rudy in order to invoke some kind of emotional response from him.

Rudy, conversely, did not want any part of the dance, trying his best to detract from the dance in any way he could. Trying to stay as impartial as he could, Rudy turned his head away from Penelope's, deliberately looking away from her and avoiding eye contact as much as he could, but even his greatest efforts to avoid his own emotions proved to bear little fruit.

"You know, we might be stuck in like this for a while, but you really shouldn't be so tense about it. Maybe you should enjoy it while you can." Penelope said.

"I'm not looking to enjoy this stupid dance, Penny. I'm looking to get this little quest over as soon as possible." Rudy said.

"But you still haven't found your drive to draw again. Maybe this dance'll do the trick. Why don't you just let yourself get into it? I admit that even I'm starting to enjoy myself."

"You would."

"C'mon, Rudy, doesn't this remind you of the old days? Remember back during that dance in 5th grade, when we won and got that tour of Mr. Wilter's 'Rubber Band Ball Collection'?"

"Heh. Oh, yeah, I forgot. What happened to him, anyway?"

"Well, last I heard, he, uh, died of a heart attack."

"Figures. He always seemed way too stressed, always going on about how-"

"_Cartoons are not funny!_" They both shouted.

Remembering the fun times of the days of their youth, Rudy and Penelope gave happy laughs, looking back on the days of their youth. With their bodies moving together in a slow dance and the disco music continuing its effect on the two, their troubles began to stray from their mission of finding the Golden Chalk, only becoming concerned with the moment together.

"You know, Rudy, that may be the first time you've actually laughed this whole time. Are you starting to have fun?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, I... I think I am. I don't even remember why I was so angry at you guys earlier. I feel... kind of happy." Rudy said.

"Yeah, me too. This is really nice. Maybe we should just forget about the Golden Chalk and stay here. Who needs anything when we've got music and each other? This is great!"

"_Mama_, what are you saying? What about all the people we've got to help? People that are depending on us?" Carol asked.

"Oh, Carolina, who cares about all that? I just wanna dance all night!"

"Me too! I'm having so much fun!" Rudy said.

"Oh, no, I knew this was a bad idea. Carlos, any ideas yet?" Carol asked.

"_Nothing yet. Hard to move and think._" Carlos said.

"Yeah... Well... You know... Actually, who needs to think when we could just dance here forever? Never mind this whole quest thing, Carlos, let's just dance!"

Realizing that the dance floor had taken its effects on both the adults and his sister, Carlos realized that the task of getting the group off the dance floor laid on his hands alone now, lest he would join them in being forced to dance against his will for the rest of his life. Thinking quickly, Carlos tried to come up with any solution he could, not knowing what to do next.

However, one thought suddenly came to him. Where the previous song had made the group dance a specific way, the song currently playing made them dance in a different style. What happens, then, if there was no music playing?

Putting as much conscious control into his moves as possible, Carlos took a piece of chalk in hand and sketched out a pair of earmuffs, moving carefully to finish his creation. With his sketch coming to fruition, the pair of earmuffs materialized, with Carlos catching them carefully in his hands. Upon catching the the earmuffs, Carlos quickly set them on his head, blocking out all noise and creating a dead silence for his ears only.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

With the music no longer influencing his mind, Carlos felt the effects of the floor leaving him completely, giving him full conscious control of his body once again. Now that he had a proven way of stopping the effects of the floor, Carlos repeated his method onto his sister, drawing a pair of earmuffs and placing it over her ears.

Blocking out the sounds of the music, Carol too felt control of her mind and body returning, bringing her down from the high that the dance floor was giving her.

"Whoa. I can't believe that just happened. Thanks, Carlos." Carol said.

"_What?_" Carlos asked.

"I said- Oh, wait a minute."

Taking the chalk from Carlos, Carol drew a clipboard with paper, complete with a pencil. Drawing on the newly created paper, Carol developed another means of communication with her brother.

"_Thanks._" Carol wrote.

Nodding to his sister, Carlos proceeded to draw two more earmuffs, one for each of the adults. Placing the earmuffs on Rudy and Penelope's heads, the two adults, once stuck in a controlled state of involuntary dance, now both were suddenly and shockingly shot back to reality, with a rude awakening.

With Rudy and Penelope in each other's arms, the two took a long moment to process what had happened between them, not consciously realizing that the two were stuck in each others' arms until much sooner than many usually would. Upon finally realizing that they were still in each others' arms, Rudy immediately detracted from Penelope, walking away, trying to pretend that nothing happened.

Not able to verbally communicate with the rest of the group's ears covered, Rudy urged the others on, leading them across the dance floor. Following Rudy on, Penelope and the children followed his lead, heading across the dance floor together.

After a relatively short trek across the dance floor, wading past numerous Zoners still caught in the trance of the dance floor's influence, the group made their way across the dance floor, finally leaving Dancezone and the events that befell them behind. With no more reason to keep their earmuffs, the group discarded them, now able to talk to one another again.

"Thanks, Carlos, you really did pull through." Carol said.

"Thank you, Carlos. You were a big help." Penelope said.

The other members of the group gave a look to Rudy, expecting him to give thanks to Carlos for his efforts. Although reluctant to do so, Rudy let out a quiet thanks.

"Yeah. Not bad, kid." Rudy said.

Not wanting to speak any longer, Rudy began making his way down the path once again, ignoring the rest of the group. Not wanting to be left behind, the others hurried to catch up to him, with Penelope heading closest to Rudy. With both of them having some unresolved feelings over the altercation of earlier, Penelope proceeded to address the event, as they all knew Rudy would not.

"Are... Are you doing okay, Rudy?" Penelope asked.

"I'm fine, Penny. Let me be." Rudy said.

"Well, I just wanted to say, uh..."

"I don't want to hear another word about anymore 'grown up talk', Penny. You've disgusted me enough for now."

"It's not that, it's... On the dance floor, you seemed... really different."

"Of course I was, that stupid dance floor was controlling me. If you're looking to blame me for getting on it, go ahead. Blame me. You're right, it was my fault, it was stupid to think that-"

"No, not that. When we were dancing, you... You actually seemed happy."

"That was just the dance floor controlling me."

"I'm not completely sure it is. We've been trying to find a way to get your emotions back, maybe we have a key here. Jacko managed to get his popularity with his music, the dance floor controlled those Zoners with its music, maybe there's something about music that helps you."

"Then what about Carlos sharing his music with me? I listened to 3 hours of his stuff, and nothing helped."

"Well... maybe it's not just music. Maybe dancing helps, too. I mean, it makes some sense. Drawing with chalk requires a lot of coordinated movements, and there has to be some emotion in them, dancing's the same. Maybe something about dancing can-"

"Why are you even doing this, Penny?"

"What?"

"All this time we've been on our way to the Golden Chalk, you've been doing nothing but messing with me. Can't we just get the damn chalk in peace and quiet?"

"But, Rudy, I'm just trying to help you get your emotions back. You need them-"

"'_I need my emotions back to draw, I need my emotions back to draw, blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!_ That's all you've ever said this whole trip! At first, you hated my guts since you set eyes on me, and now, after giving you my little sob story, you won't leave me the hell alone! You're trying to help me get my emotions back?! Well, you're sure doing a good job of it, _BECAUSE YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!_"

"Well, at least you can actually feel an emotion for a change! Some of us still feel something, like empathy. Your little 'sob story' is called letting out pain, Rudy! It's called healing! I won't leave you alone because I... I still care about you! You think I went through years of therapy and a failed marriage because you weren't on my mind?!"

"Well, why didn't you just forget me? You'd be better off."

"So, you're mad at me for leaving you in ChalkZone, but, now that I'm back and I actually want to help you, you tell me to go away? Don't you see how that makes no sense?"

"I've seen creatures that couldn't even possibly exist in real life if you tried to create it. You think that logic or reason means anything to me anymore? It can't get you far in a place like this. This is all I know now!"

"Then why can't you open up and try? Are you scared?"

Angered once again by the accusation of fear, Rudy began to slowly turn from angered to furious, barely able to contain his own rage.

"What did you just say?" Rudy asked.

"You heard me. You're scared, aren't you? That's why you can't open up anymore. You're scared of what you'll find. You're scared you'll hurt again." Penelope said.

"You listen here and you listen good. I've ripped apart the jaws of a Staplegator before they could clamp down on me. I decapitated a Pizzacuttersaurus and used its head as a hunting weapon before I made my axe. I've survived in the harshest parts of the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle and ChalkZone's most harsh environments. You can call me a savage, a monster, an animal, whatever you want. But one thing, _one_ thing you cannot call me, is _SCARED!_ Don't you _EVER_ call me scared! _YOU _live out here half your life all alone and see how you do! _YOU _put yourself in my shoes and see if you can call _ME _scared! Who are you to talk, in your mid-20s, divorced, pestering me because you feel a little guilty, and living with two annoying kids, one a chattermouth, and the other a moron?! It's _you_ who's pathetic and scared, you fat, four-eyed, _unloved_ little **BITCH!**"

After Rudy verbally vented out his anger on Penelope, tears immediately began to fall from her face, with Penelope herself trying her best to hold back her sadness and own anger.

"I _have_ put myself in your shoes, Rudy. Why can't you see that? I'm trying, I'm trying _so hard_ to help you, but... I... _I don't think I can._" Penelope choked.

Unable to hold back her own tears any longer, Penelope began to run past Rudy, covering her own face in shame. Carol and Carlos, recognizing their mother in emotional distress, immediately rushed after her, trying their best to comfort her from the emotional abuse she had endured.

"_Mama_, it's okay, don't listen to what he said. He didn't mean it." Carol said.

"Didn't you see, Carolina? He _did_ mean it. You saw how much anger was in his voice. I thought, deep down, he still loved me, but... he hates me. _He hates me._" Penelope said.

With her last words beginning to form into a cry, Penelope continued to move on, not wanting her children to see her in the emotional state she was in. Understanding that she wanted her space, Carol and Carlos stayed behind, following her loosely. As Rudy began to catch up to the rest of the group, both Carol and Carlos gave him sharp scowls, neither forgiving him of his aggression towards their mother.

"What the hell are you two looking at?" Rudy asked.

"I was wrong about you, Rudy. I thought, deep down, there was still some good part of you left, and we could help bring it back out. But Carlos was right, and _you _were right. There's really nothing good left in you." Carol said.

As Carol began to follow her mother, Carlos stayed behind to continue to scowl at Rudy.

"And what do you have to say?" Rudy said.

Carlos did not say a single word, but, rather, delivered a sharp kick to Rudy's shin, causing him to grab his leg in pain and groan. Angered by Carlos' attack, Rudy prepared to strangle the young child, getting revenge on his transgression.

"Why, you-!" Rudy began to say.

Rather than try to run or fight back, Carlos did not move, but stood in place as he continued to scowl at Rudy. Either not able to bring himself to hit a child or impressed by his confidence, Rudy did not attack Carlos back, angrily backing down and letting the child be.

"I'm going to forget about that. I suggest you don't try it again." Rudy said.

"_Say you don't feel. Say you don't care. All you want is revenge._" Carlos said.

"That's right, kid. Your point?"

"_Worth it?_"

Not having an answer to Carlos' question, Rudy found himself hesitating before answering. Where he believed that he had an answer and was more than confident to give it, upon finding the time to give said answer, he was now no longer sure.

With his goals in a state of confusion, Rudy ignored Carlos' question, continuing on their journey down the path of the Golden Chalk.

As the group now lies split between inner conflict and ready to explode at any moment, it seems that the quest for the Golden Chalk lies in an uncertain path. With these emotional conflicts overcoming the group, will the 4 humans find the strength to push on their quest and succeed? Or shall the forces of the Chalk King find the Golden Chalk first, and take all of ChalkZone under his evil rule?

These questions now go unanswered, as the group cannot find the time to answer; they simply keep moving. Penelope, still in worst state, began to feel hollowed out by the rejection of Rudy, believing the person she once loved now completely gone. Rudy, while still refusing to show it, began to feel some remorse over his actions. Seeing Penelope cry as heavily as she was, he was beginning to see the images of the Lollipopians' drink flash before him, specifically the images of her within therapy, crying similarly.

How he can articulate that emotion fully once again he might not ever know.

[Soundtrack Cue: Red Hot Chili Peppers - Breaking the Girl]


	19. Chapter 18: Reflections on the Sea

**CHAPTER 18: REFLECTIONS ON THE SEA**

After escaping the controlling influence of a giant dance floor playing endless disco music that traps its victims in a mental state of happiness and forces them to dance against their will; Rudy, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos continue their path down the path of the Golden Chalk, each step of their journey getting them ever so closer to the Golden Chalk: the weapon they require to stop the rule of the Chalk King.

However, while their journey goes without interruption, it now has an obstacle far greater than the threats of Crainiac, Jacko, or any other foe that could stand in their way. With every step of the journey, Penelope has given her best efforts to awaken Rudy's dormant emotions once again, locked away deep in his heart for years, keeping him from being able to use his artistic talents once again. With each step forward Penelope towards this goal, Rudy has taken two steps back, retreating from his own emotions into his hard-boiled exterior.

Now, with one step too far, Rudy let out a verbal assault on Penelope far past anyone (much less a single mother aiding her thought-to-be dead best friend in an alternate dimension made entirely of chalk drawings of which she was convinced was all a delusion) could tolerate. After his massive emotional rant, Rudy and Penelope are now almost entirely at odds with each other, and her children even more resentful of Rudy.

The only thing holding these four together on their journey now is the salvation of ChalkZone from the tyranny of the Chalk King, driving them to continue on. Even with this noble cause in their hearts, this schism in their group drives them further apart than even before, leaving the road to the Golden Chalk all the more uncertain.

However, as the group continued on their quest, the 4 quickly came to a stop, finding a new impediment on their journey. Following the path that was set before them, the group came to a beach, with the Wait 'N Sea spanning out ahead.

"I take it that pathway wants us to go across the ocean?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. It does." Rudy said.

"How are we supposed to get across? We can't walk across water."

"_I'll draw a boat, use the chalk._" Carlos said.

"Oh, yeah... right. I keep forgetting we can do that, for some reason."

Stepping off his mother's shoulders, Carlos began sketching a small boat for the group to sail across in, ensuring to use as little chalk as possible to conserve their resources. Moving his hand carefully to ensure each detail of the boat was just right as he saw it, Carlos continued his sketch of the boat, acting carefully to finish it.

Finally, after much detailed work into his sketch, the boat was completed, ready for the group to sail across in. With the boat complete, the group all began pushing their raft into the water, quickly climbing on as it entered the sea.

"_Where to?_" Carlos asked.

"Straight ahead that way. Just keep us on course." Rudy said.

Carlos drew a self-steering device atop the wheel to the sail, allowing the boat to move on its own down the path Rudy had specified. With their journey now being led on a leisurely boat ride rather than a long quest on foot, the group decided to take advantage of the situation, relaxing their feet from the heavy abuse they had taken.

Now, with their quest continuing on its own, albeit for a short time, the group took their time to peacefully relax from their hard trek, having walked a long and hard journey across several miles of ChalkZone together without any sort of break. Finally having a time and a place to relax on their own, the group began to lay down and relax, the majority beginning to drift into a sleep almost instantly.

Rudy wanting to be alone as usual, chose a spot in the boat farthest from the others. Still not forgiving him for his angry rant against their mother, the children chose the spot furthest from him, scowling at him from their sleeping place. Penelope, staying with her children, cuddled alongside them, trying to keep them all warm.

Still distraught over her perceived failure to help her best friend heal from his emotional wounds, Penelope tried to avert her face from the others, not wanting to be seen crying for her friend.

"_Mama_, you're crying." Carol said.

"No, I'm not, I just... I got some chalk dust in my eye." Penelope said.

"_Mama_, why are you so upset? Rudy's just a jerk, and that's all he'll ever be. Why can't you just forget about him?"

"Carolina, he's my best friend. Everything that happened to him is my fault. I want to help him, but... I can't help him. The person I loved is gone, and I don't know how to bring him back."

"_Mama_, you've got to-"

"Not now, Carolina, please. Just let me sleep, and you two sleep too. We all need it."

Closing her eyes and beginning her peaceful rest, Penelope began to quickly fall fast asleep, the gentle rocking of the boat soothing her into a gentle rest and letting her last bits of consciousness slowly and peacefully fade away, if only for a few sweet hours.

Rudy, sitting across from the group and curled up against the side of the boat, began to feel the calming movements of the boat slowly put him to sleep as well, quickly being laid to rest for the first time in the entire trip. While he may not have known peace for the longest time in ChalkZone, he might know some peace with a safe sleep on this boat.

Carol and Carlos, now alone with the adults sleeping, began to reflect on the journey as it had come so far, facing uncertainty ahead. Being the least qualified to handle emotional situations, Carlos decided to do something he hadn't the time nor place to do for a while: Read his comic book.

Pulling his copy of _Wizards of War_ out of his bag, Carlos flipped the pages back to his last known spot, starting over on the final issue in his trade paperback.

* * *

_Long ago, in the last days of man, the humans started a race of fire and weapons and technology, reaching the end of their cities and their bloodlines and their history in the fires they have created by tampering with the fabric of nature. As the humans first came to the Earth with curiosity and thirst for knowledge, that insatiable knowledge and their savage capacity for war has brought them to extinction._

_ With mankind leaving as quickly as they came, their natural ancestors; the noble Elves, the peaceful Fairies, the hardy Dwarves, the beautiful Nymphs, all manners of creatures forgotten to legend returned to their rightful homeland to heal the wounds of the scorched Earth. After hundreds of years, it seems the Earth has finally returned to its natural state, but not without its challenges for peace._

_ An evil wizard by the name of Darkblight, one who looked towards the worst aspects of humans as their best, declared war on all creatures in the land, hoping to re-establish the chaotic world that had fallen centuries ago._

_ Come, brave reader, embark on a journey through adventure and magic._

Key Comics Presents...

_Wizards of War #17: The Blight in the Dark_

Raph Banshee - Script

Van Bodhi - Art

Jack Bonanza - Letterer

Bill Buck - Editor

_After their long and tiresome trek throughout the harsh wastelands of the humans' war-torn land, our heroes; Warhawk, Jean, and Eli, finally make their way to the kingdom of Darkblight, the evil wizard. Upon arriving in the castle resting in the scorched nuclear Earth, however, the group find more here than they were bargaining for to see._

_ The fortress holding Darkblight was a derelict and cryptic castle, its walls taking numerous twists and turns about the area, having jagged edges to all its appearance. The brick which it was built with was the most deathly and putrid shade of black, making it even darker than the night sky above it, making it seem as though it came from the dark depths of the Underworld itself._

_ While the Elf named Warhawk was more than ready to storm the castle and finally destroy the tyrannical wizard within, his accomplices Jean and Eli were not so willing to enter, finding the appearance of the castle proving far too intimidating for the Fairies._

_ "Come, friends. Let's enter the castle and do what we came to do." Warhawk said._

_ "I don't know, Warhawk. That place, it seems so... deathly." Jean said._

_ "You should expect nothing less of that terrible old wizard. Why do you stop now when you know we are to slay him and end his reign?"_

_ "I thought this would be easy, but... that place... it is as if I'm being pushed away from it; as if it drives me back of its own will."_

_ "It is merely the spell that Darkblight has left on the castle for his own protection. Why do you succumb to it?"_

_ "You are an experienced elf, you feel no effects from magical attacks. I, a fairy, am a being of magic and a performer of magic. I can feel its ill will on my every being."_

_ "I can as well, its effects prove far harmful on myself." Eli added._

_ "We have come to far and shed too much blood to turn back. Swallow your fear and keep moving. We've almost won this war once and for all." Warhawk asserted._

_ At the commanding drive of the elf named Warhawk, the group continued to move towards the terrible castle, praying that their journey will come to an end as quickly as they can._

_ In the midst of the journey, however, the hands of Warhawk turn from firm and steady into a state of shaking and trembling, catching the attention of Jean. Recognizing her lover in a state of distress, Jean began to prod into his mental state, hoping to relieve his stress._

_ "My love, your hands tremble so. Are you alright?" Jean asked._

_ "I am fine, woman. As you said, the magic has no effect on me." Warhawk said._

_ "I am not speaking of the magic. Your hands shake."_

_ Warhawk took notice of his shaking hands, recognizing that his inner stress was beginning to show itself. Not wanting to show himself as weak, the prideful Warhawk held his hands to his sides, hoping to conceal his fear._

_ "I am fine, woman. We need to continue." Warhawk said._

_ Warhawk proceeded to move on to the castle, but Jean stepped in front of him, wishing to pry further to find the source of his troubles._

_ "I have never seen you in such a state of fear, Warhawk. What troubles you?" Jean asked._

_ "I told you, woman, I am fine." Warhawk said._

_ "Your hands are trembling with fear. You have never done such a thing in a fight. Why do you tremble now?"_

_ "The reason is not important now, Jean. We must go now."_

_ "I know how your pride can stop you from speaking from your heart, but you must trust me and share your concerns. That is why I am here for you now."_

_ "I have no concerns, now let us continue-"_

_ "Do you fear Darkblight?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Do you fear you will fail?"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Do you-"_

_ "I fear I shall lose you!"_

_ After finally letting out his emotions, Warhawk gave a defeated sigh, not used to admitting his deficits, especially not in internal struggles with his mind and his heart. Continuing on with his confessions, Warhawk held Jean tight, keeping his lover close to make himself warm and safe._

_ "I know that I have the strength and the will to defeat many enemies, and especially Darkblight himself, but what I fear, what I truly fear, is that he will use his magic to steal you from me. He has turned many against us in our struggle to arrive here, even my own fellow elves, and I fear that his magic will take you from me in both body and mind. I dare not think about that possibility, and I know that I must use that thought to drive myself on. Now, we must continue." Warhawk said._

_ "Very well, my love. If it is easy on your emotions, I will remain behind you at all times, to ensure my own safety and bring some peace to that part of your mind." Jean said._

_ "Thank you, my love. Hopefully, the precaution will prove unnecessary. Let us move."_  
_ Continuing to walk across the nuclear-scorched land, the group continued to make their way to the castle, ready to slay the evil wizard within._

_ Before the group could continue their journey further, however, an echoing laughter began to sweep the air, sending a trembling shiver down their spines. Without even a shadow of a doubt in their hearts, each and every member of the group knew just who this voice belonged to._

_ Darkblight._

_ "So, young warriors, you have come to end my rule o'er the land, to put a stop to my noble crusade? If it weren't against my interests, I'd be extremely flattered of your efforts. Not many have found the courage to venture to my castle, and less have found themselves making it as far as you have." Darkblight said._

_ "Hear me, Darkblight! By the steel of my blade, I swear, this is the day you will fall! You have brought more than enough chaos onto this land!" Warhawk said._

_ "Such brave words from such a little elf. One might assume that perhaps you compensate for something with your hardened exterior. Your size, perhaps? Your strength, or lack thereof? Maybe your weapon is weak, bound to break upon touching my bear skin? No. I don't think so. I know why you flaunt your attitude so, acting as if you are some sort of great warrior."_

_ "Do you think you can scare me with your taunts, dark wizard?! I am an elf, and I possess more than enough strength to take a feeble wizard like yourself. Not to mention, you cannot take my soul with your magic. What advantage could you hope to have? Why do you claim I 'flaunt my attitude', foolish wizard?"_

_ "Simple. A warrior, a true warrior, is a being with bravery in his heart. You do not possess this trait. You, my dear little elf, have fear in yours."_

_ "You lie!"_

_ "You told your beloved fairy of your own fear of losing her to me, but you deny it now. Who's truly the liar? No, wait... Perhaps you aren't lying now. Perhaps there truly is no room in your heart for this fairy. So, I suppose you won't mind this, then."_

_ Casting his magic onto the world around the trio, reality itself began to bend and mold to a dark and twisted new fantasy around them, forming a dark cloud surrounding them. Barely able to see each other, the heroes stuck close to one another, not knowing what would come next for them._

_ "Warhawk, my love?" Jean called._

_ "Hold on, my dear, I shall slay the wizard myself once he shows me his face." Warhawk said._

_ "Don't count on it, little elf. You will see only what I want you to see here, starting with this!" Darkblight said._

_ Clumps of the shadows began to formulate into humanoid figures, all armed with swords, maces, clubs, spears, and other archaic assortments of weapons. Without even a moment to allow room to process the situation, the shadows began to stab and slash away at Jean, bringing her to the ground. Eli, barely able to defend himself, was lopped in two with a quick slash._

_ Warhawk, watching the carnage unfold and his friends die, found himself in despair, believing his beloved Jean to be dead. Unable to stand by and watch the horror unfold, Warhawk rushed to the shadows, keeping his sword in hand. Throwing several stricks and slashes at the shadows, Warhawk did everything in his power to try to destroy the shadows before they could kill Jean, but none of his efforts bore fruit._

_ Each slash of Warhawk's blade merely passed through the bodies of the shadows, doing them no damage. Their gaseous bodies, not having any solid form to attack, were impervious to his strikes. As such, Warhawk could only watch as Jean died at the hands of the shadows._

_ "Warhawk... My dear... I love you... and I always will..." Jean said._

_ With her last dying breath leaving her body, Jean was truly dead, leaving Warhawk alone. The shadows, having served their purpose, disappeared into the clouds surrounding the land, leaving Warhawk by himself, kneeling over Jean's dead body, crying for perhaps the first time in his entire life._

_ As Warhawk shed his first tears over his dead love, the shadows began to form a new figure; not one of the attackers of earlier, but someone new. While Warhawk had ne'er before seen this figure, he recognized its owner instantly._

_ "Darkblight! You bastard! You son of a thousand fathers! Damn you to hell for what you have done!" Warhawk lamented._

_ "Oh, but I seem to remember that you claimed to have no room in your heart for this woman. You called me a liar when I said there was fear in your heart o'er this fairy, and I wished to test that little statement of yours. You have fallen to your knees, crying o'er this woman, perhaps some of the few tears that you have ever shed, knowing a man of your pride. Am I indeed a liar, elf?" Darkblight asked._

_ Not wasting his time any further with Darkblight's game, Warhawk cast his sword straight towards the evil wizard, aiming to lop his head clean off. With a simple wave of his hand, however, the wizard's magic turned the sword into a swarm of locusts, flying out of the hands of the elf and into the air, leaving our poor Warhawk unarmed against the wizard._

_ Defeated and unarmed, the once-proud elf known as Warhawk lowered his head, no longer able to fight back against the wizard. Darkblight, having taken down his enemy in spirit completely, gave a laugh as he looked down on his handiwork. Even though Warhawk had naught left to fight against him with, Darkblight saw opportunity for one last strike to the elf's heart._

_ Pulling a rusty, jury-rigged M1911 colt from his cloak, Darkblight threw the pistol to the elf's feet, preparing his last taunt on Warhawk._

_ "I doubt you've heard of this little tool before. The humans developed these weapons called 'guns' capable of sending steel flying into the bodies of their enemies far faster and from far greater a range than any sword could. This little instrument was the first and the last nail in the coffin of the human race; making any of these creatures capable of killing with much ease and turning them to a race of cowardice, most never having even seen a sword before. Much more important than killing each other, however, was their capability to kill themselves with these weapons. Do you wish to see your beloved fairy again? Then use this tool on yourself." Darkblight said._

_ Warhawk looked down at the pistol, contemplating the option Darkblight had given him. Wanting nothing more than to be with his beloved Jean again, Warhawk thought about using the ancient weapon on himself, finding a way to reunite with his lover._

_ "Pick up the pistol, hold it as if you would a cup. Place your finger through the hole with the lever." Darkblight instructed._

_ Warhawk slowly picked up the pistol, carefully following Darkblight's instructions. Picking up the gun, wrapping his fingers around the handle, Warhawk firmly grasped the gun._

_ "Place the gun to the side of your head and pull the lever with your finger. Then, you shall be reunited with your beloved little fairy in the halls of Valhalla." Darkblight said._

_ Placing the gun to his head, Warhawk began to apply light pressure onto the trigger, preparing to send the steel through his head, reuniting with Jean. Growing impatient with Warhawk's slow approach, Darkblight urged the elf to work faster._

_ "Do it! Die! What have you to wait for, you stupid elf! You've naught left to live for! Now, take your life already, before I do it for you!" Darkblight said._

_ Holding onto the remnants of his pride for one last time, Warhawk did something different, something not to the liking of the wizard. Aiming the gun at Darkblight instead, Warhawk pulled the trigger, sending the steel straight through the body of the evil wizard._

_ Pulling the trigger again, another shot of steel went through the wizard's body, tearing away at tissue and organ and bone, leaving his innards in pieces._

_ Continuing to pull the trigger mulitple times, Warhawk landed several shots of steel into the Darkblight, causing him to fall to his knees, bleeding to his death. Rather than show any sort of defeat in his plan, however, Darkblight did something very different than Warhawk was expecting._

_ He laughed._

_ Darkblight continued to laugh and laugh, as if finding some sort of pride or triumph in his death. Warhawk, not understanding the wizard's laughter, pried further into his actions._

_ "What is so amusing to you, wizard? Do you find your death humorous? Do you love the humans and their evil ways so that you hope to join them in hell? Or do you simply love death that much?" Warhawk asked._

_ "You don't understand, do you, elf? The humans were once a noble race; caring for each other, creating accomplishments of healing with their surroundings, and respecting their planet. It was only with their science that they had fallen. In their innocent desire for wisdom, their thirst for knowledge tore their innocense out from under them, giving them the unholy knowledge to make their guns and their tanks and their bombs. It was the gun that led to their extinction, it is that same cursed instrument is in your hands now, and is what you have used to end me." Darkblight said._

_ "It was a means to an end, wizard. Your dark reign is over."_

_ "To _what_ ends? I followed the ways of the humans because I understood the whole of their race, not just their worst. In doing so, I realized that the elves, the fairies, the nymphs, the dwarves; all the children of magic are just as capable of the evils that the humans have committed. It was the gun that has led to the downfall of the human race, and it will lead to the downfall of all of your kinds. Now, elf, I have won."_

_ Succumbing to his wounds, Darkblight collapsed to the ground, finally dead from the steel of the gun. Now having defeated the wizard, Warhawk was left with a question of morality on his hands._

_ While he had accomplished his goal of defeating the evil wizard, he had paid a heavy price. His beloved Jean was dead and gone, as was the young and innocent Eli. A Pyrrhic victory, but there was far more to be considered._

_ Remembering the wizard's words of the humans' downfall, with the invention of the cursed gun, Warhawk began to contemplate the future of the Earth itself. What would to come, now that he had killed the wizard as if he was a human killing another? What on Earth could the consequences be?_

_ Miles away, in an encampment of elves, the thundering sound of the gun's flying steel echoed across the land, alerting all of the occupants. Never having heard such a wretched sound before in their lives, none had any sort of clue as to what the sound was._

_ A young elf, frightened of the sounds of thunder, cuddled against her mother, not knowing what to do._

_ "Mother, what was that horrible sound of thunder?" The young elf asked._

THE END

* * *

After finishing the haunting tale of morality, Carlos set his comic book away, pulling out his paper and pencil to create a new drawing based on his recent read. Before getting started on his drawing, however, a thought began to cross his mind, one that he hadn't thought of before.

Remembering the comic book he had read, Carlos recalled the character of Warhawk, looking back on his actions and attitude. In the comic, Warhawk was a prideful and arrogant elf, but still protective of his group and caring towards his beloved Jean. His main issue, however, was that he lacked the humility to show that emotion, and it was was cost him his lover.

Looking back on Rudy's actions, Carlos began to see many parallels between the two. Rudy, like Warhawk, was arrogant and prideful. Rudy, like Warhawk, avoided emotional confrontations. Rudy, like Warhawk, still protected his group despite his attitude.

Using this logic, Carlos came to the conclusion that made the most sense to him.

Rudy still loved Penny, but was too prideful to show it.

What then, Carlos wondered, would be the key to helping Rudy admit these feelings? His mother had tried everything to get these emotions out of him, but with no results. Now, this could only mean that it laid on his shoulders to find out how to help him.

"I can't believe that jerk Rudy. We should have left him there. At least he'd have what he wanted, and us, too." Carol said.

"_Maybe not. Been thinking about what you said._" Carlos said.

"About what?"

"_Rudy being good deep down._"

"C'mon, Carlos, didn't you see the way he reacted to _Mama_? You seriously think that guy has any sort of empathy left?"

"_Maybe._"

"Well, I know for a fact he has none. I can tell that much."

"_Saved us from Staplegator and Beanie Boys._"

"Only because it was him on the line, too."

"_Saved Mommy from trees._"

"After standing there and doing nothing until we made him."

"_Had no weapon. I gave him one, he saved Mommy. Didn't have to._"

"He... Well... Well, how does that explain the entire screamfest they had?"

"_Noticed something. Rudy doesn't like being called scared._"

"So?"

"_Says he isn't. Maybe he is. Too proud to admit it._"

"'Too proud'? No offense, Carlos, but people have been my thing, it never was yours. What makes you think you know how to fix Rudy?"

"_Comics tell me more about people than people tell me about people._"

"Yeah, right. You really think that, because you read a comic book, you can figure out how to fix up Rudy?"

"_Don't know. But willing to try._"

Carol found a sense of pride in her brother's admirable efforts and enthusiasm, but did not share his optimism. Giving a sigh, Carol shook her head at her inability to reason with Carlos.

"Well, you can try. I've had it with him. I'm going to sleep now." Carol said.

"_Not tired now, sleep later._" Carlos said.

While Carol drew blanket over herself and her mother, drifting off to sleep, Carlos stayed up and began working on his drawing, letting out his excessive creative energy before bed. Thinking about a scene from his comic, Carlos began to draw a fairy, similar to (but not) Jean.

Laying down his basic outline of the fairy, Carlos began sketching in some lighter details, giving the figure a more human look. Now with the basic structure placed in, Carlos began working in some of the heavier details, moving towards muscle tone, curves, and hair.

Before Carlos could complete his drawing, a low moan began to ripple through the waters. With his hypersensitive hearing picking up on this, Carlos temporarily paused his drawing, setting it down and looking towards the origin of moan.

[Soundtrack Cue: Massive Attack - Sly]

Looking upon the waters below the boat, Carlos looked to see the source of the moan, coming up to the surface to get a breathing dose of air. The creature causing the moan was a Gouda Whale, a whale with a body of Gouda cheese.

The large and mighty Gouda Whale, temporarily surfacing, gave a gentle blow of water from its several cheese holes, also serving as blowholes, letting forth a breeze of water across Carlos' face. The Gouda Whale, having its sufficient dose of air, subsided back into the waters of the Wait 'N Sea, where it continued its course across the ocean.

Where the one Gouda Whale was finished with his visit to the surface, many more whales followed their brother's lead, all coming up for air themselves. With all the Gouda Whales coming up nearly at once, the pod formed a beautiful sight for the young Carlos to view, leaving the child to take in the wonders unfolding before his eyes.

Wanting the others to see the sights of the sea, Carlos began shaking them frantically, waking them up from their sleep to see the aquatic life at play.

"_Mmm... Carlos, what's wrong, why are you-_" Carol began to say.

Upon seeing the reason why they were awakened by the excited young boy, the group's confusion was quickly stopped, the sensation of the beautiful sights of the moon-lit Wait 'N Sea overwhelming any other emotion they could possibly harbor.

Taking in the sights of the Gouda Whales surfacing for air, the four humans found themselves watching in awe of the event happening before their eyes. With many Gouda Whales shooting water out of their blowholes, a large shower of ocean water filled the night sky, leaving a light, cooling breeze to the group. Much of the water still remained in the air, leaving room for the next event to come.

A school of Neon Fish, a kind of fish whose scales come in multiple types of colors that glow as bright as neon lighting, began to swim across the ocean, their lights reflecting out of the water. The lights, reflecting up to the misty waters above, created a refraction of many colors in the sky, making some kind of fusion between a rainbow and the Northern Lights.

Watching the lights refract from the ocean, the group began to find themselves enamored with the spectacle of light, invoking various emotions out of them all, even the hardened Rudy Tabootie.

Just like he had done for the majority of the journey, Rudy had made sure not to make his own emotions to the group, but there was no denying to the others nor himself that the lights were having a substantial effect on him. For years, Rudy Tabootie had never thought of anything in his life other than how to live to the next day. Now, with nothing to do but sit in his boat and wait, he could do something that he had never before even considered doing:

Looking at the sky above him.

Having his eyes focused on whatever was in front of him, whether it be an oncoming threat or a potential dinner, never did Rudy stop to look at the sky above him. ChalkZone is a world of pure abstract; home to all manners of bizarre and beautiful creations by many people. To think that every creature and creation within was concieved by children around the world was a large truth to process, especially with the fact that all said creations thrive alive and well within this world.

Looking at the many creature passing by him, ranging from a small swarm of Buttonflies and Migrating Pencils to a giant Pie-in-the-Sky, Rudy began to reflect on the various adventures he, Penelope, and Snap had shared in their younger years: Their first adventure together getting her science formula back from Butch Biceps, their fight against the Quicksand Man, foiling Thor Throat's robbery, and their numerous encounters with other villains like Skrawl, Jacko, Crainiac, and many others that they had encountered.

More importantly than their adventures, however, was how much he was different since then. Before, he was a young and carefree child, one who loved adventure and loved his art, seeing his days in ChalkZone as the best moments of his life, especially with his friends accompanying him. Now, isolated and desperate to survive so many years on his own, never had he a thought past living day-to-day with whatever he could find to sustain himself. Now, it seems many other thoughts were in his head, thoughts that were not there for quite some time.

With his mind more open up to other thoughts, a rush of many conflicting emotions overcame Rudy, nearly overwhelming him with thought and leaving him barely capable of processing it all. As the many adventures shared with Penelope came back to him, the warm emotions the two had shared with each other began to resurface as well, reminding Rudy of the path that they were meant to take. Just as the warm memories of him and Penelope returned to him, however, so did the events that followed their first steps towards a closer relationship.

With the betrayal of Snap, the banishment of Penelope, Skrawl's years of torture, and his own years of survival, a flood of pain began to flood out his positive emotions, bringing him to a state of despair and, dare he think it, fear. Unable to dwell on such thoughts any longer, Rudy shut out his heart once again, unable to face the pain in his own soul again.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

As the spectacle of aquatic life in ChalkZone came to an end, the group began to head back to sleep, the beautiful visions of the night sky illuminated by the creatures still fresh in their minds. Rudy, not quite ready to sleep again after the emotions that went through his head, chose a spot to himself at the other end of the boat, trying to process the feelings that went through his head.

Carlos, the only other member of the group still awake, took notice of Rudy seeking out solitude, seeing at as an opportunity to try to reach him, in an attempt to go where his mother had failed to reach. Walking up to the solitary Rudy, Carlos comfortably sat down, much to the dismay of the emotionally confused Rudy.

"You mind, kid?" Rudy asked.

"_Don't mind at all._" Carlos said.

"Oh, so what is it now? You wanna call me an asshole? Hit me in the face? Draw some creature to eat me?"

"_Nope._"

"Then what do you want?"

"_To talk._"

"Well, I'm not interested in talking right this second, so why don't you beat it?"

"_I know you're scared._"

"What?"

"_I know you're scared, act like you're not._"

"Kid, I'm warning you-"

"_You love my Mommy. Don't want to show it. Scared of it. Why?_"

"I'm not scared, kid, and I wouldn't go so far as to say I love Penny. At least... at least not anymore."

"_Loved her once._"

"Yeah, _once_. Before she left me to die."

"_Tried to save you. Don't you know?_"

"Well, she sure as hell didn't try hard enough. I was left here on my own for 15 years."

"_I know, you keep saying it._"

"Obviously not enough times to make you stop bothering me. God, it's bad enough that your mother bothers me, now you wanna bother me, too? I need my emotions, I get it, I'll figure something out. I've figured it all out on my own for years, and I'll do it again, too. I don't need any of you!"

"_I think that way, too. Never liked being around people, wanted to be on my own._"

With Carlos giving a different approach to reach him rather than endlessly bombarding him with whatever positive emotions could be given, Rudy found himself intrigued by the young boy's approach, wanting to pry further into his thoughts.

"Why's that?" Rudy asked.

"_People noisy. People don't make sense. People like things I don't like. Hard to understand and connect with people._" Carlos said.

"So, what, you found some way to work past that?"

"_No. Always liked comics more. Never changed._"

"Then what's the point you're trying to make?"

"_Mr. Tabootie said you liked drawing more than people. You never connected with people._"

"I guess not, but what's your point? Are you trying to say you're like me? Because if you are, I hate to burst your bubble and say you and I aren't as alike as you think."

"_Don't know me, I don't know you. How are you sure?_"

Not having a good answer to the young boy's question, Rudy turned away from Carlos, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer.

"_How are you sure?_" Carlos repeated.

"Have you ever lived through anything half as hellish as I have? Living all on your own, barely being able to survive, nothing to look forward to?" Rudy asked.

"_No._"

"No? Then how can you say you and I are alike at all?"

"_My Daddy left me and my Mommy and Carol._"

"Yeah, your deadbeat dad. You all told me. How's that anything like me?"

"_It isn't._"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"_Had lots of fun with my Daddy, loved us a lot, loved me a lot. Played a lot, spent lots of time together, were happy together. Never knew until later he didn't like me for being Autistic. Carol says he called me 'retarded' a lot. Didn't like that I couldn't talk. Wanted me to be like other boys, but wasn't. Thought he loved me. Was wrong. I wish Daddy was home, and loved me. Miss him._"

Becoming moved by Carlos' story, Rudy began to feel a shred of empathy for the boy. Despite his best conscious efforts to hide his emotions as usual, some of his empathy began to show through, even to where Carlos himself could notice it.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but that doesn't help at all. I need my emotions back, but I can't get them back. Every time I try to feel some of my positive emotions, back from when I was a kid, I just feel pain. Not just from my arms, but everything that happened. Skrawl torturing me, Snap betraying me, and... and Penny being gone. We were supposed to be something more. We... We never even kissed once." Rudy said.

"_Remember good memories with my Daddy, but pain still hurts. Still hold onto those memories. Helps me draw, be more creative._" Carlos said.

"But how do you do it?"

"_Just accept, or try to. Let pain in, let it drive me._"

"You're asking me to be in pain, kid. I was suffering enough on my own in the wild, haven't I suffered enough? Don't I deserve to not feel pain for once?"

"_Not alone anymore. We are here._"

"Yeah, and all you've done is make this trip a hell of a lot worse than it had to be. All you do is bother me, and you hate me even more since."

"_Because you won't let us in._"

"Like you said, neither you nor me have been people who like people. Why bother?"

"_Don't have friends, but have family, family who loves. You can too._"

Having made his impression with Rudy, Carlos stepped to the other side of boat, leaving him in peace as he requested, heading to further work on his drawing. Now alone at last, Rudy tried to put his thoughts to rest once again so that he could, but found even less resolve in his feelings with Carlos and his comments. Having been one his own to survive for so many years, Rudy had borne his troubles and pain alone, never having a true outlet to help ease his feelings.

He could see that Penelope was trying to be that outlet and trying to help him let out that pain, but his own self-preservation against feeling pain prevented him from doing so. Knowing that there was nothing that he could do to get his own emotions back without her help, Rudy decided to head to Penelope, needing to talk to her. He was far from ready for the conversation, but he had no choice, and had little time before they had reached the Golden Chalk.

Walking towards Penelope and giving her a slight nudge, Rudy took a deep breath for the following conversation. Penelope, awakened from Rudy's slight nudge, gave a tired moan as she awoke.

"_Hmm? What is it now?_" Penelope asked.

"Penny?" Rudy asked.

"_What's wrong?_"

"I, uh... I need to talk to you."

Still not fully rested, Penelope rose to a sitting position, her head hanging down. As Rudy was never one to stop and talk, Penelope was not expecting him to awaken her for just a simple conversation. Anticipating something more, Penelope braced herself for something worse.

"What is it? Are you still mad at me? Do you want to yell at me again? If that's what you need, then just go ahead and do it." Penelope said.

"That's not why I woke you up. I need to... I..." Rudy tried to say.

Not having made any real conversation with another human being in over a decade, Rudy took in a deep breath, trying to think of what to say next.

"Look, it's been a while since I've done this. Talking, I mean. I spent a lot of time thinking how to survive that I never just... stopped to think about just talking for the sake of talking. This is hard for me." Rudy said.

"Then what are you trying to say?" Penelope asked.

"I wanted to say... that... uh... I'm... I'm..."

Many social graces and common manners had left Rudy Tabootie during his days of isolation, and it was now that he had started to miss many of those common social programmings. Straining to muster up all his inner courage and willpower, Rudy finally delivered the message that he was trying to send out:

An apology.

"I'm... I'm sorry I yelled at you." Rudy said.

"It's okay, Rudy, I guess that I went a little out-of-bounds when I got stuck in that dance with you. I tried to connect with you some more, but I should've known that you weren't ready for-" Penelope began to say.

"No, just... just listen for a minute. Look, you're right. I'm not ready to open up for a lot of this. This... This whole thing is new to me all over again, these are muscles I haven't used in so long. I know you're trying to help me, I know you still love me and all that. I just- I don't know what to do just yet."

"It's more than that, Rudy. I've always liked you since I met you, and I only just started to love you before... before I lost you. I should be apologizing too, maybe more than you. When I... When I first met my husband, I had just managed to get out of the hospital, and I tried to work my way back into the real world. He was such a nice person at first. I thought he felt sorry for me and was trying to help me get over everything, like he understood. I guess that's why we got married so fast. After that, we had Carolina, then Carlos, and the rest you know."

"Right. Carlos turned out Autistic, he didn't like that, so he left you."

"That... Wasn't the whole story. Carlos wasn't the main reason we separated. It was me."

While mainly preoccupied with his own drawing, Carlos' hypersensitive hearing easily picked up on the conversation, catching his interest. Temporarily pausing on his next drawing, Carlos decided to eavesdrop in on the conversation, all to the obliviousness of Rudy and Penelope.

"What do you mean, it was you?" Rudy asked.

"He only started dating me because he thought I was easy, thought that because I was so alone and troubled back then that he could take advantage of me easily, and he did for a long time. Like I said, he got me to marry him. He didn't even propose, I did. I was just alone and desperate to hold onto someone. He was getting tired of it for a while, wanting to get away from it all. Carlos was just the last straw, but it was all my fault in the first place. I should never have given him a second of my time, but that would mean I wouldn't have Carolina or Carlos, and I still love them both so very much. I've... I... The way I've been trying to help you with your emotions, well... It's been as much as trying to help myself than you." Penelope said.

"But why is helping me some way to help yourself?"

"Because, Rudy, I don't have anyone else to hang on to. Look at me. After years of being told ChalkZone wasn't real, I'm a single mother just trying to give a good life for my children. Now, I'm back in the place that I thought wasn't real for so long, and the person I thought was dead is standing in front of me, taking me across ChalkZone on a quest to get a kind of chalk that can stop an evil Zoner from taking over everything. How am I supposed to hold on by myself?"

Having taken in quite a lot of emotional plight from Penelope, Rudy stopped to process all he was given, taking in every bit of emotion shared with him. Despite his best attempts to open up his emotions, however, at his core, Rudy was still a hard man, bitter and cold after his years of solitude.

As such, his next piece of advice is only as light as he can give it.

"I guess you've just got to hold on." Rudy said.

"That's it? I just 'hold on'? That's all I can do?" Penelope asked.

"That's all I've ever done; that's all I've ever known how to do. It's either sink, or swim."

If there was a worst time to pick those specific words to say, you'd be damned to find it.

As Rudy had finished his sentence, a gust of wind began to pick up around the boat, breezing through the hairs of the passengers. Within mere seconds, the gentle, cooling breeze quickly began to turn to a cold, harsh blast of air nearly knocking the adults off the boat.

Balancing themselves yet again on the boat, Rudy and Penelope looked up to see the sudden change in weather, heading towards them with no intention of stopping. The oncoming storm was a phenomenon known as Fowl Weather, an occurrence of weather where chickens, ducks, turkeys, geese, and peafowl fall from the sky, bombarding the areas below. Now, the storm's next victim seems as though it will become the boat holding our heroes.

Penelope, waking up the still-sleeping Carol, held her daughter close as well as Carlos, attempting to brace the two from the oncoming storm. Carol, still not fully awakened, groggily came to as she slowly began to realize the oncoming threat.

"_Huh? What's going on? Why are you..._ Oh, my god!" Carol said.

As the storm made its approach, various birds began bombarding the boat, pelting down the four in several bruising blows, forcing them to lower to the base of the boat. With each of the members of the group huddling against the walls of the boat, hoping to avoid being hit any further, the group knew that a plan to survive the storm was needed.

"Carlos! We need some protection! Draw something!" Rudy shouted.

Carefully balancing himself as low as he could on the boat, Carlos tried to come up with something to draw in order to protect the boat from the persistent plummeting of poultry. Trying to draw a large umbrella, Carlos' drawing was given another unfortunate challenge. With many of the clouds and winds causing a ruckus in the oceans as well as the skies, the boat began to sway and weave uncontrollably, making Carlos' efforts to draw in midair even more difficult.

"Carlos, what are you doing?! Draw something already!" Rudy shouted.

"_Can't! Moving too much, can't draw!_" Carlos shouted.

"Then try harder, you moron! Do you want us to get killed in this storm?!"

"Rudy! Don't yell at him like that!" Carol shouted.

"This is a life and death scenario, kid! We don't have time for politeness!"

"At least be nicer! Would it kill you to be nice to _someone_ during this trip?! All you've ever done is be hard on us!"

"Are you kidding me right now?! There is a literal storm above our heads, and you wanna do this now?!"

"You can't keep doing this! You've got to be at least a little respectful! We don't care if you can't deal with your emotions or not, especially if you won't admit you're scared of your emotions!"

Ignoring the storm above their heads, Rudy angrily rushed towards Carol and began grabbing at her shirt, not at all pleased with being called 'scared'.

"LISTEN HERE! THIS IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE TO BRING THAT UP! GET YOUR GODDAMN BROTHER'S HEAD IN THE GAME OR WE'RE ALL DEAD!" Rudy shouted.

Not wanting to see her daughter being strangled by Rudy, Penelope put herself between the two, trying to reason with him to stop fighting.

"Rudy! Please stop! Like you said, this is not the time or place! We need to stay down and hold out this storm! Carlos can't do it!" Penelope said.

"He can do it just fine! You, on the other hand, haven't done a damn thing since we started! You've been nothing but an emotional burden on us all!" Rudy shouted.

"But I told you I can't do this!"

"And I told you that you gotta sink or swim! Why can't you just do it?!"

"Because I can't! Why can't you understand that?!"

"Because you've got to stand up for yourself! You can't be that same kid from the hospital anymore, so stop being scared and alone for once!"

"Who are you to call me scared and alone, you hypocrite?!"

Before the fight could continue any further, a large peacock hit Rudy in the back, throwing him off-balance and sending both Rudy and Penelope into the waters of the Wait 'N Sea below. Just as the two hit the water, it seems that the storm quickly passed over the group, moving on to the next area to ravage. Carol and Carlos, now no longer thrown off by the storm, rushed to the side of the boat, checking on the adults to ensure they were still alive.

"_Mama_? Rudy? Are you alright?" Carol called.

After a few seconds of tension spent worrying whether their beloved mother and the extremely rude Rudy Tabootie, their worries were quickly brought to an end when they finally saw the two emerge from the bottom of the Wait 'N Sea, both coughing for air.

As they emerged, however, there seemed to be some kind of sparkling, magical glow around the two, a detail missed to Carol, but not Carlos. With the sparkling occurring around the adults, their mutually angry dispositions seemed to quickly fade away into some kind of innocent, peaceful demeanor.

"Hey... What just happened?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, Penny. We just... fell out of the boat." Rudy said.

"Oh, did we? Or did you just want to mess with me?"

Penelope playfully splashed some seawater on Rudy, causing them both to let out playful laughs. Taking on his friend's challenge, Rudy returned Penelope's splashes with splashes of his own, resulting in the two playing together in laughs and happiness.

Needless to say, neither Carol nor Carlos had any sort of words come to their mouths, not expecting the adults to react as they did.

"Uh... guys? Are you... okay?" Carol asked.

"Of course, we're okay, Carol, why wouldn't we be?" Penelope asked.

"Because you- Wait... Did you just call me 'Carol'?"

"Well, of course! It's what you like to be called, right?"

"Uh... Yeah... but you never call me Carol. Plus, you were fighting with Rudy seconds ago, now, you're playing with him. Did I miss something?"

"What's the matter? Can't a guy play with his best friend?" Rudy asked.

"But you hate my _Mama_! You've done nothing but fight her this whole time!"

"Well, I'm not fighting her now. Why don't you two come in? The water's great!"

"Yeah! C'mon in!" Penelope said.

Rudy and Penelope splashed the seawater of the Wait 'N Sea on the two children, soaking them in the chalk water. Where the water changed the adults to happy-go-lucky states of mind, it had no effect on the children, leaving it more to their curiosities.

"What the heck is going on?! Why are they suddenly happy again? Is this some kind of trick like the dance floor?" Carol asked.

"_Sparkle._" Carlos said.

"What?"

"_Sparkle when they came up. We're not sparkling after getting wet._"

Thinking back to the survival guide written by Rudy Tabootie, Carol remembered the problem at hand, and, more importantly, how to solve it.

"Of course! It was in the survival guide! If an adult gets wet from water from the Wait 'N Sea, they mentally regress into children. It didn't work on us because we're already kids." Carol said.

"_Now what?_" Carlos asked.

"The survival guide said we need to get them wet with real water in order to reverse the effects. We need to make a stop in the real world. Help me get them back in."

After convincing the adults to enter the boat again, the children helped Rudy and Penelope back in, immediately heading towards the nearest landmass to land the boat. Sure enough, there was a small beach, with more than enough surface to find an entry back into the real world on. The real challenge in that was not moving the boat there, but, rather, it was having to deal with the childish antics of Rudy and Penelope, trying to distract them from their goal.

Of all the times and the ways that the two could find some peace, this was perhaps the least convenient way it could have happened, and the children wish constantly for it to be over.

Upon landing on the shore, the passengers disembarked from the boat, seeking out an area to enter the real world. Fortunately, with Carlos' excellent eye for detail, the children spotted an advertisement for a sandwich shop on a chalkboard sign, allowing them an entryway in.

Taking his magic chalk in hand, Carlos drew a circle opposite the advertisement, creating a portal to the real world. Carol, coaxing the adults to join them, brought the group all into the real world, having completed half their goal.

Before continuing, however, Carol and Carlos took a moment to appreciate being able to breathe in real air once again, having been in ChalkZone for nearly 2 whole days.

"Wow. I've got to say, it's way different being in the real world again. Breathing in chalk air starts to feel like dust for a while." Carol said.

"_Is dust._" Carlos said.

"Oh, yeah. Right. I forgot."

"_Mommy and Rudy._"

"Yes, right. We get them some real water, they should turn back to normal again. Then, we get back to finding that Golden Chalk. So, let's get them some-"

Upon turning around to lead the two adults to a source of water, Carol and Carlos discovered that the two were long gone, leaving them alone and unable to find the Golden Chalk.

"_Oh, shit._" Carlos said.

"Uh-oh. _Please_ tell me you have some idea where they went, Carlos." Carol said.

"_Don't even know what city this is._"

"Me neither. Crap. Now what?"

* * *

Some ways away, in the moon-lit night of the city, the mentally regressed Rudy and Penelope began innocently wandering around town, exploring the world around them. With Penelope never having a day off in her life before now, and Rudy never having been in the real world to enjoy life for a short while, the possibilities for fun that this town offered the two seemed endless.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do tonight?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, what do _you_ wanna do tonight?"

* * *

As the two mentally absent adults began exploring their new environment in the real world, one more player in this game of confusion made its approach. This next figure was the chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez, emerging from the waters of the Wait 'N Sea, removing his scuba equipment from his face.

Stepping on the beach where the group's boat laid, Lars gave his neck a crack, preparing to seek out his targets and complete his mission as given to him by the Chalk King.

"Alright, now, if I were two little rugrats and two dorky adults, where would I go after washing up on some beach in the middle of nowhere?" Lars thought aloud.

Upon looking up to the still-open portal to the real world, Lars began to formulate an idea of where the group headed, giving a twisted smile behind his poorly-drawn mouth.

"Oh, a little pit stop, huh? Well, then, don't mind me if I put a little sugar in your gas tank, _pendejos._" Lars said.


	20. Chapter 19: Face the Music

**CHAPTER 19: FACE THE MUSIC**

Born of a series of differing artistic directions, the Zoner known as Skrawl was born, cursed to a life of never being able to fully live out life as he was envisioned to have it. For years, Skrawl had attempted to get his revenge on Rudy Tabootie, his to-be creator, for not giving him a fulfilled existence, and each attempt was but a failure.

One fateful day, however, Skrawl had met a Zoner named the Chalk King, a strange anomaly of a Zoner with a distaste of anything even partially abstract. No one could have foreseen such an alliance to form between two variously different Zoners, but the two managed to align their efforts; a paradox come to life. With their strengths combined, the two were able overcome and defeat ChalkZone's protector, Rudy Tabootie, and allow the Chalk King to usher in his era of tyranny and genocide with the goal of a more realistic ChalkZone.

As Rudy Tabootie resurfaced from his seeming exile, however, the presumably strong ties that Skrawl and the Chalk King once shared now laid in jeopardy, and an undisclosed promise from the Chalk King to Skrawl with it. Having sent the heavily-armed chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez after the humans, the Chalk King sought out to eliminate the problem of Rudy Tabootie while taking the children for himself to obtain the Golden Chalk. Skrawl, conversely, had his own plan; a plan to follow the humans up to the Golden Chalk, then capture both to obtain that which he was promised.

Several miles away from any landmass, however, Skrawl's journey to that goal has begun to go a little... wrong.

Not having any sort of proper transportation across water, Skrawl opted for an aerial pursuit. While not supplied with any sort of aerial vehicle, Skrawl still possessed his loyal followers, the Beanie Boys, all capable of flight.

What they were not quite capable of, however, was being able to carry the heavy Skrawl across a body of water with a party of only 2 carrying the workload. Barely able to keep holding onto their master, the 2 Beanie Boys carrying Skrawl struggled heavily to keep their grip, still flying across the water.

"_C'mon, boss, can't we please get some more Beanie Boys to carry you?_" One Beanie Boy strained.

"No! We can't draw too much attention to ourselves. The less of us together in the sky, the better. Otherwise, they'll try to stop us and compromise this entire plan. Just keep moving, your shift'll be done in 4 more minutes." Skrawl said.

"_Whaddya think the humans are even up to, anyway?_"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in nearly an hour now. Could they have spotted us and hid away? Are they planning some sort of attack on us all? What could those damn humans be doing right now?"

* * *

[Soundtrack Cue: The Who - Eminence Front]

Stomping their way across the city as if they were they were the talk of the town themselves, Rudy Tabootie and Penelope Sanchez, arms locked together, explored their new environment for fun, their minds not concerned with anything else but mindless instant gratification.

For the vast majority of them finding each other again and beginning their quest for the Golden Chalk, Rudy and Penelope were at an emotional stalemate with each other; Penelope trying to reach into Rudy's heart after years apart, but Rudy fighting back with all his might. Now, after an accidental dip in the Wait 'N Sea, the magical properties of the ocean chalk water has regressed their minds into a child-like state; their memories intact, but all thoughts, feelings, and concerns with their own demons melted away, only focusing on the road ahead of them.

Walking down the streets with a stomp in their beat, swaying to their own form of music that no one but them could hear, eliciting a multitude of stares. Despite the bewildered attention of the onlooking bystanders of the city streets, neither Rudy nor Penelope paid any mind to the stares, only concerned with the very moment they were living in, and, more importantly, the company of each other and the warmth provided with it.

Beginning their innocent expedition of fun, the two stopped by a clothing store, peering into the window. Within the store, not much was to be seen; a few mannequins were on display, several sale prices were listed, and maybe a few customers were inside. Many people (at least not ones actively shopping for clothing) would walk past and dismiss the store, not thinking twice about it. To Rudy and Penelope, however, this was only a gold mine of fun to be found.

Heading inside the clothing store, the two immediately began shuffling through the various clothes, carelessly tossing anything not to their liking behind them, creating a larger mess for the employees to deal with later. The reactions of the employees were about as welcoming as you would expect.

After a period of messy shuffling, however, the two began finding various clothes to their liking, eagerly trying them on. Upon trying on their new clothes, Rudy and Penelope took turns prancing down the halls of the store, as if they were models on a runway, each giving a performance for the other, happily laughing together.

The employees of the store, growing tireless over their childish antics, began to request that they leave the store, but Rudy and Penelope were not so eager to do so yet. Selecting their new clothes, a fancy green suit with a bow tie and top hat with a cane for Rudy and a orange dress with high heels and large hoop earrings for Penelope, the two headed to the cash register, handing their clothes to the agitated cashier.

Upon making a rather pricey purchase of their clothing with Penelope's credit card, however, the employees were significantly less angry with their antics. Emerging from the clothing store with their new attire, Rudy and Penelope continued to march down the streets together, now gathering even more stares from others with their bright and colorful clothing.

Stopping in a fancy restaurant, the two began to share a fancy dinner together, but their antics while eating were far from fancy. Ordering only chicken tenders and macaroni and cheese where others were ordering veal and Kobe steaks, playfully flicking their food and various condiments like ketchup at each other, and playfully fighting each other across the table, their actions attracted many looks from the other patrons, as well as slightly disapproving looks from the staff. Dressed in their particular attire and dining in a restaurant of this status, however, the lot merely assumed the two were eccentric billionaires, and placated to their affairs.

A few, however, approached the two, inquiring for information on their business backgrounds, not aware of their true nature. Rudy and Penelope, however, went along with the group's questions, innocently answering any of their inquiries.

"Hey, I'm just a kid. All I really do is just write comic books." Rudy said.

"What do you mean, 'just a kid'? Surely you don't think you're still a child?" A patron asked.

"No, no, you're not hearing what he's saying. In order to reach consumers with advertising, he adheres to their inner child, marketing to both regular consumers as well as children. To achieve this, he has to put himself in a child-like state; thinking like a child, acting like a child. This man's a genius!" Another patron said.

"My god... You're absolutely right! I wish I'd of thought of that. Tell me, sir, how did you come up with this concept?"

"Uh, I don't know, I guess I just do whatever I normally do." Rudy said.

"Just do what you do, hmm? So, in order to achieve a child-like mind, we have to _act_ like children, doing what we did when we were young?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"But what gave you the idea to advertise through comic book imagery?"

"I love comics, I've been making them since I was little."

"Of course! Children always look to comic books to live out heroic fantasies, seeking out other worlds to expand their imagination. Here, take my business card. We could use someone like you. I represent Fenton Foods. We've recently undergone a new direction with our new CEO putting all our focus on his famous Fenton Fudge Pancakes."

On the other side of the table, Penelope was also receiving many questions from entrepreneurs, eager to receive what they thought was genius business advice. Penelope, still innocently answering their questions, followed along with their lead.

"I don't believe it! You've achieved a way to completely eliminate carbon emissions in the atmosphere?" A patron asked.

"Of course! I figured it out after some homework one night. I can't believe no one else figured it out, really." Penelope said.

"That's... That's just incredible. Here, why don't you take my business card? We could use a bright mind like yourself at Excess Oil."

"Oh, my, that's very generous of you, but I already work for Membrane Labs. They wouldn't really like it if I-"

"What do they pay you?"

"Uh... around 75 a year-"

"How about we add another 25k on top of that?"

"Well... that is a lot of money, give me time to think about it."

"Of course, take all the time you need, I look forward to hearing back from you."

After finishing their luxurious dinner, Penelope paid the bill with a more-than-generous tip left behind, causing the annoyed employees to overlook the two's childish antics easily. No longer satisfied with sharing a dinner together, Rudy and Penelope sought out to find more fun in the city.

Coming across an arcade, the two immediately headed inside, Penelope purchasing a large amount of tokens and starting their game streak. More than eager to begin their seemingly endless fun with their multitude of tokens, Rudy and Penelope immediately rushed to the first game they came across, competing against each other viciously.

After numerous hours of various pinball machines, air hockey, skeeball, basketball hoops, spinning wheels, _Time Crisis 3_, _Mortal Kombat_, _Galaga_, and various other arcade games, Rudy and Penelope finally extinguished their supply of tokens, having exchanged it all for a mountain of tickets, more than the two of them could carry together. Taking their tickets straight to the prize booth, Rudy and Penelope expended their tickets for almost every single item in the booth, leaving the arcade to close early.

Walking out of the arcade with various candies, cheap toys, and other knick-knacks in their arms, Rudy and Penelope handed their collections off to a group of children, leaving them to enjoy the toys. Still not satisfied with the numerous amount of fun they had, the two looked onwards in the city for more fun, heading out for the next area of interest to catch their attention.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Before reaching their next destination, however, there was something that Rudy wanted to say; something that he wanted to share with Penelope. Finding this period of doing nothing but walking to be a perfect moment for sharing his thoughts with her, Rudy spoke his mind to Penelope, letting out what may very well have been the most emotion he had ever shown in years.

"Hey, Penny?" Rudy asked.

"Yes, Rudy?" Penelope asked.

"I just wanted to say, I know I've been a real jerk to you, and, while I probably wouldn't have the strength to say this later, I'm really happy right now. I like spending time with you."

"Well, I like spending time with you, too, Rudy Tabootie. Why else would I have stayed your friend all those years?"

The two shared a happy laugh at Penelope's joke, their cheerful disposition still not subsided even with the most somber of emotions shared.

"So, where do you think we should go next?" Rudy asked.

"How about a karaoke bar? We haven't sung anything in a long time. Remember when Snap and us would always play lots of different music?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, of course I do, that was always so much fun. But how are we gonna get into a bar?"

"Rudy, we're adults now, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Well, I'm with you. Karaoke bar, here we come!"

* * *

Meanwhile, some ways across town, the young Carol and Carlos continued their search for the two missing adults, valiantly trying to keep up their search. However, as hard as the two had continued their search, their efforts bore little fruit, as the adults were nowhere to be found. Even after asking around numerous stores and restaurants, gaining some clues as to where they went, they seemed to be one step ahead of where the children could go.

"Carlos, this is hopeless. We've been looking everywhere for them. How are we going to find them? I don't even know where we are." Carol asked.

Needing a way to solve their dilemma, Carlos thought carefully over how to find the missing adults. The quest to find the Golden Chalk was hard enough, but this sidetrack in the real world made the quest all the more tiring, making him wish that they had some assistance.

Remembering his recent read of a comic book about a quest and the characters undertaking it, Carlos had an idea on how to resolve their issue. Taking the magic chalk and drawing a portal beneath his feet, Carlos re-entered ChalkZone and began his next drawing, bringing in assistance to their search. Carol, not understanding what her brother was doing, looked down the portal in confusion, trying to understand his tactics.

"Carlos, what are you doing now?" Carol asked.

"_Backup._" Carlos said.

With a few strokes of his magic chalk, Carlos recreated Warhawk, the protagonist of _Wizards of War_ himself, bringing the hardened elf to life before the eyes of the children. Warhawk, now brought into existence by the young Carlos, looked to his creator, ready to lead him to the missing adults.

"You seek the ones known as Rudy and Penelope, young child. Fear not, I shall take you both to them as soon as possible. Please follow me." Warhawk said.

Climbing out of the hole to ChalkZone and erasing the portal behind them, the children followed Warhawk's lead to find Rudy and Penelope, now having a more efficient way to find the adults.

"So, you drew someone else to help us again, why him?" Carol asked.

"_Tracker. Can find Mommy and Rudy._" Carlos explained.

"How exactly is he tracking them? He doesn't really have any sort of technology to do it."

"_Warhawk's an elf. Better sense of smell and sight, see clues we wouldn't._"

"Right. There I go again, asking what you're doing, when you clearly have a better idea than I could have."

"_You don't sound happy._"

"Well, of course not, you- Oh, forget it, this isn't the time."

"_Plenty of time. Haven't found them yet._"

"Well, how is it _you_ come up with all the good ideas, but _I _can't come up with anything? I feel like I've barely contributed this whole trip."

"_Knew the Lollipopians were coming for us._"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"_Told me to make Jacko a bride._"

"I did, but you-"

"_Didn't give up on Rudy when I did._"

"But I did give up on him, it was you who actually managed to get through to him, or so you said."

"_Wouldn't have done it without your help. Still brother and sister._"

Feeling more encouraged by her brother's kind words, Carol dropped her argument, no longer feeling like a fifth wheel to the group as she had began to.

"Thanks, Carlos." Carol said.

"Pardon me for interrupting your conversation, but I believe that we would cover better ground if we had focused ourselves on the task of finding the two human adults. Warhawk said.

"Right, sorry, we're coming."

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a popular bar called Open Mike's Pub enters its next shift, serving alcoholic beverages for many patrons seeking fun times with friends, company for a night, or simply a cold drink after a hard day of work at their troublesome jobs. Being a karaoke bar with many patrons, things only seemed natural that the bar be music-themed, with varied phonographic records mounted on the walls.

The music embedded within the grooves of the vinyl records were a diverse choice of auditory stimulation, ranging from hard rock and metal from Aerosmith to Led Zeppelin, funk from Parliament to K.C. and the Sunshine Band, rap and hip-hop Wu-Tang Clan to N.W.A., punk from Stooges to Black Flag, electronic and big beat from Crystal Method to Prodigy, industrial from KMFDM to Nine Inch Nails, rap rock from Beastie Boys to (hed) p.e., grunge from L7 to Alice in Chains, and metal from Megadeth to Slayer; a more than diverse enough to appeal to even the most casual and pedestrian of listeners.

Just before the karaoke itself began, Rudy and Penelope entered the bar, having plenty of time to select a seat and look through the bar's music selection. Looking through the music books, the two cautiously took their time to peruse the songs, neither quite yet sure what they had wanted to sing.

"What do you think, Penelope? Maybe rock, pop, or country?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know yet, there's a lot of different stuff to pick from. Plus, I haven't been around for the past 15 years; I don't know a lot of these songs." Rudy said.

"You're really not missing anything there. A lot of 'hit songs' I hear now really aren't any good."

"Good to know. Ooh, how about '_Santeria_'? I loved that song as a kid."

"That's a good song, but what about something we can both sing?"

"Oh, right."

"I know, how about '_Love Shack_'?"

"I can't do the guy's voice. He's got a really hard voice to pull off."

"He really does, but that shouldn't matter. As long as we have some fun, right? Besides, you've been away, like you said. You're probably out of practice anyway."

"I probably am, but I still want to at least give it my best shot."

* * *

Outside the bar, the Zoner named Warhawk led the two children to the karaoke bar, his uncanny tracking skills leading them straight to the location of the two missing adults. Finally having located the missing Rudy and Penelope, Carol and Carlos let out large sighs of relief, having successfully finished their goal.

"We have arrived at the location of the adults, children. The ones you seek are inside this tavern." Warhawk said.

"Finally. We made it." Carol said.

Warhawk and the children, ready to finally meet with the adults, proceeded to step inside the bar. Before entering the establishment, however, the group was quickly stopped by a bouncer, standing outside the door and preventing them from entering.

"Sorry, kids. It's adults only after 9." The bouncer said.

"But, sir, our mom and her friend are inside. We need to get in!" Carol pleaded.

"Sorry, sweetie. A lot of people's moms and their friends are in there. I'm still not allowed to let you in."

With the largely built bouncer not allowing the children and Zoner inside the bar, the group was met with yet another obstacle in their quest to find the Golden Chalk, and a very small and pedestrian one considering their prior challenges, making their frustrations even higher than normal.

However, not all of the group were ready to give up their search. Carlos, the detail-oriented child that he was, took notice of a chalkboard behind the bar, giving him an idea on how to get inside. Grabbing his sister and Warhawk by their arms, Carlos began dragging the two away from the entrance to the bar, to a spot where none of them would be seen.

"Carlos! Now what?!" Carol asked.

"_Have a plan._" Carlos said.

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"Have faith, girl, my creator's ingenuity knows no bounds." Warhawk said.

Heading behind the karaoke bar, Carlos took his magic chalk in hand and began drawing a large rectangle on the wall, giving them an entrance to ChalkZone.

"_Saw chalkboard at bar. Draw portal, we get in._" Carlos said.

"But how do we get through without being seen? We'd risk showing ChalkZone to everyone in there." Carol said.

"_I'll figure it out. Let's go._"

As the group headed through the portal, Carlos erased the opening behind them, ensuring no one else would find their way inside ChalkZone. Now back within ChalkZone, the group looked around for the other side of the chalkboard, seeking their way into the bar.

Spotting a series of letters written backwards, the group managed to locate the chalkboard, immediately heading towards it. Unable to head through the board just yet, Carlos drew a few small holes for the group to look through, giving them a way to get a view inside the bar.

Quickly scanning the bar for the two adults, the children caught eye of Rudy and Penelope sitting at a table together, seemingly having a good time together. Rather than fight as they had done for the entirety of their journey before, they were actually enjoying each other's company and getting along well; something neither of the children thought would happen.

"Wow. I didn't think they would _ever_ actually be so... happy together. You'd think that they'd never hated each other." Carol said.

"The Wait 'N Sea has many magical properties, girl, many that even I do not know. It seems to prove very beneficial that they had immersed in its waters." Warhawk said.

"But they also wandered off and forgot about the quest. Not the most 'beneficial' thing."

"True."

* * *

Back at Rudy and Penelope's table, the two continued to contemplate their song of choice, having worked through several candidates and vetoing many of them.

"Well, as long as you don't pick '_Don't Stop Beliving_', I'll be happy." Penelope joked.

Thinking over every instance that the aforementioned rock ballad was performed in a karaoke bar, each instance performed by a completely drunk imbicile with no musical taste nor even the slightest singing capability, and the song being performed by at least 1 person at every karaoke bar all over the world, the two gave a hearty laugh over their mutual agreement.

"Fair enough. How about '_I Got You Babe'_? As cliche as it is, that's a good song for couples." Penelope suggested.

"Uh... 'for couples'?" Rudy stuttered.

"Well, yeah. We're still a couple, aren't we?"

"Well... I don't know. We didn't really get started, did we? All that time apart, and you went and started a family on your own. I mean, you never even kissed me."

Remembering how the two had grown apart, both leading completely different lives and going completely separate ways in life and only recently coming back together, and only a few days at that, the seemingly infallible happy disposition of the two seemed to grind to a sudden halt. Uncomfortable on where the conversation had led to, Rudy and Penelope seemed to turn away from each other, neither quite sure how to follow up the last exchange.

Thinking for an answer to the solution, Penelope found an idea of her own on how to break the uncomfortable position. Holding Rudy's face to her own, ensuring to make eye contact, Penelope greeted him with a warm smile, slowly bringing him to one as well.

"We've never kissed, huh? Well, then, I suppose I'll have to fix that, won't I?" Penelope asked.

Penelope leaned in towards Rudy, closing her eyes and expecting a kiss back from him. While the initial experience of having a girl he liked for many years lean towards him for a kiss was a terrifying experience, but extremely enticing at the same time, as it would be for anyone who'd never before been in this position.

Building up the courage to finally move into the kiss, Rudy closed his own eyes and slowly began moving in, anxiously what would come next. With the help of the magical properties of the Wait 'N Sea, it seems that Rudy had finally taken the steps to find his emotions once again, and was on the very verge of rediscovering them.

Before the two could finally connect the kiss, however, the announcer of the karaoke event approached the microphone, giving a loud, screeching feedback as he tapped it. With the loud feedback rudely catching the attention of everyone in the building, Rudy and Penelope were interrupted from their kiss, their focus now brought to the center of the stage.

On the stage, the host of the bar, the man named 'Open' Mike himself, announced the beginning of karaoke night, the clock hitting a sharp 9:30 PM.

"Hi, there, folks, welcome to 'Open' Mike's Karaoke Bar and Pub. I'm your host, 'Open' Mike, and I wanna lay down some ground rules for you guys tonight. First of all, if you'd like to sing tonight, please fill out your request form and put it in the request bucket. Even though we're all adults here, please keep it clean, so no profanity on the microphone. No drinks on stage; please leave them at your tables. Under no circumstances, please do not throw, swing, or drop the microphone. This isn't a music video, and these microphones are very expensive. Most importantly, please remember to show everybody some love and clap for everyone that comes up and performs. Now that we've got that out of the way, let's kick things off with one of my personal favorites: Kings of Leon's '_Use Somebody_'!" Open Mike said.

As the audience cheered on Open Mike as he began his beautiful rendition of the late 2000's rock song, Rudy found a particular song that he was content with singing, and knew that Penelope would enjoy it as well. Quickly writing down their names and the selected song, Rudy rushed to the request bucket, dropped in the request card, and quickly rushed back to the table, awaiting their turn.

"Rudy, what did you do?" Penelope asked.

"I put in a song." Rudy said.

"But what song?"

"You'll see."

"I thought we were supposed to pick a song together?"

"Yeah, but I think you'll like this one. Besides, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well... okay. If you're sure I'll like it."

* * *

On the streets of the city, there was one more individual making his way to the karaoke bar as well, but not for a night of drinking and singing. This other individual was the chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez, having made his way through the portal that the children had initially went through, forgotten in a panic of trying to find the adults. Not wanting any unwanted company, Lars closed the portal for them, ensuring that he would not be interrupted in tracking the humans.

Being poorly drawn from his source material and malformed as a result of it, the chalk-Lars captivated many uneasy stares and looks from many bystanders, none of them quite sure to make of this strange figure. In a world where a man dressed in green can single-handedly defeat all organized crime in the worst crime-ridden city on Earth and a handful pot-smoking skaters can stop a massive conspiracy to devalue an entire city to create a giant theme park, even someone who somehow both resembles a human while looking nothing like one will catch attention.

While many onlookers were not quite eager to approach the Zoner, a young group of thugs hanging out beside a convenience store decided to strike up what seemed like some friendly conversation with him, but truly seeking to acquire any physical possessions that he may have owned.

"Hey, yo, man, what's up?" One thug asked.

"Your mom's STD count. Whatchu want, dork?" Lars asked.

"Oh, a funny man, huh? Well, see, me and my boys here ain't never seen anybody like you before in this town, so we were just wantin' to know a little more about you."

"Really? Little ol' me? And why's that? Am I just the most beautiful thing you've seen all day?"

"If I'm bein' honest, man, I'd say the opposite. You're about the ugliest sucker I've seen in this town. What's up with your face? It looks like some retarded kid shoved a stick of chalk up his ass, then dragged his ass across it like a dog trying to wipe its ass."

"You sure love to use 'ass' a lot. What's the matter, miss your daddy and uncle that much?"

"A real comedian, are we? Well, tell you what, Mr. Funny Man, give us all your cash, and maybe we won't show you how many words we _do_ like using, but with more visual examples?"

The group of thugs pulled out various knives and compromised weapons, threatening Lars to surrender all of his money. Not intimidated by weapons that had no effect on him, Lars instead chose to provoke the thugs further, having more fun one his mission to find the humans.

"So, let me see if I understand you right, you want everything that I own, or you'll kill me, right?" Lars asked.

"That's right, Mr. Funny Man. What's it gonna be?" The leading thug asked.

"Well, I can't argue with that. You want all my stuff? You've got it."

Pulling out every single weapon cybernetically implanted in his body, Lars aimed all of his weapons straight at the thugs, instantly changing their attitudes from fierce and intimidating to terrified and witless.

"I've got about 10,000,000 bullets, 50,000 grenades, 7,000 rockets, 80 gallons of napalm, and about a dozen nukes. Which would you dorks like first?" Lars asked.

"Uh... Hey, man, we were just kiddin' around. We didn't want anything, honest. We just really liked your jokes. H- Have a good day!" The lead thug said.

Dropping their weapons and screaming at the top of their lungs, the thugs all immediately ran away from the heavily-armed Lars Rodriguez as fast as possible, seeking out whatever shelter they could find.

Lars, triumphantly scaring off his would-be muggers, gave a snarky chuckle, having had fun in terrorizing the not-so-innocent souls that made an attempt on his life.

"I would've loved to see how many pieces I could've ripped those idiots in, but I got a job to do. Now, where did those dorks go? Oh, yes, of course, it was this way." Lars sad.

* * *

Back in the karaoke bar, the numerous patrons continue to give their best attempts to perform their favorite songs for others to hear. Some are quite impressive, nearly impeccable to the original works, but some are not quite as good. After a heartful rendition of The Fugees' '_Killing Me Softly_', a beautiful performance of Prince's '_Purple Rain_', a powerful auditory blowout of Pantera's '_Walk_', a hilarious re-enactment of 'Weird Al' Yankovich's '_White and Nerdy_', and an obligatory drunken yodeling of Journey's '_Don't Stop Believing_', the latter being overshadowed by the audience having far better vocal skills than the performers themselves; it was finally time for Rudy and Penelope to perform their song choice. Taking their request card out of the bucket, 'Open' Mike called out their names, prompting the two to come to the stage.

Behind the chalkboard, Carol, Carlos, and Warhawk continued peering in, watching for the right moment to step through and reacquire the adults. Many of the performances helped pass the time, but the poor performances making the time seem to go on longer.

"Ugh. These songs get annoying enough hearing them on the radio all day, but these people just... suck." Carol said.

"_Not all of them. Pantera guy was good._" Carlos said.

"I was a tad partial to that one squire's _Purple Rain_. He is... quite moving with his voice." Warhawk said.

"Yeah, I know, I just- Hey, wait, it looks like they're going to bring up _Mama_ and Rudy." Carol said.

"_Still need to spray them, undo Wait 'N Sea magic._" Carlos said.

"We're in a bar, that part should be easy enough. Splash some water on them, problem solved."

"_But maybe we shouldn't._"

"What?! Why not? Did you forget about the quest?"

"_Been fighting the whole quest. Rudy couldn't draw the whole quest. After Wait 'N Sea, Rudy been happier, and Mommy too. Maybe Rudy can draw now. Undo that, maybe can't draw anymore._"

"Well, that's still not a big deal. We've got you."

"_Even I can't draw forever, and Rudy's the only one who can see Golden Chalk. Besides, can't keep them like this forever._"

Although Carol knew that her brother was right, her own concern for her mother's happiness began to overshadow her own internal logic. Beginning to overtake even that emotion was yet another internal struggle: Would her mother truly be happy in a state like this, or would it be keeping her from being who she really was?

Not knowing the answer to her own question, Carol simply kept silent, thinking over her own inquiries again, hoping to find an answer.

"Alright, folks, we've had a lot of good singers here tonight, now put your hands together for our next couple: Rudy and Penny!" Open Mike said.

Walking onto the stage, Rudy and Penelope took their positions on the stage, with 'Open' Mike handing the two their microphones.

"Hi, there, folks. Celebrating anything in particular tonight?" Open Mike asked.

"As a matter of fact, we are. I've been... out of the country for over a decade, and Penny and me were separated for a long time. But, now I'm back, and I couldn't be happier to see her. So, I thought this song would be a little fitting." Rudy said.

"Ooh, a perfect choice for a perfect occasion. I like the way you think. Well, care to share with these people what you two are gonna be singing?"

"I don't think I need to say what this is, it's a classic in and of itself."

"Fair enough. Well, then, everybody put your hands together for Rudy and Penny!"

The audience gave out a cheer, anxiously anticipating the coming performance of Rudy and Penelope, none knowing what the song would be. Upon hearing the piano introduction of a popular pop song of a musical film from the 1980's that many of them knew and loved, their applause only increased with anticipation and excitement, with Penelope growing with excitement upon hearing the song as well.

[Soundtrack Cue: John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John - Summer Nights]

_Author's Note: The next portion of this chapter uses lyrics from the aforementioned song: 'Summer Nights' from the album 'Grease: The Original Soundtrack from the Motion Picture'. The songwriting credits belong to Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey, and the distribution rights belong to Universal Music Group through its ownership of Polydor and RSO Records. No copyright infringement is intended._

As the song began its first notes, Rudy and Penelope gave a sway to the beat of the song, putting themselves in the mood of the music. With the screens providing the two with the lyrics, Rudy carefully read the words as they were prompted, then following up with his first words in the song.

The words flowing out of their mouths, the first ones that either of them had sang in years, were among some of the most beautiful notes they had ever played. It seems that, even after years of neglect on their skills, their inner talents had never left them once.

"_Summer lovin', had me a blast..._" Rudy sang.

"_Summer lovin', happened so fast..._" Penelope sang.

"_Met a girl, crazy for me..._"

"_Met a boy, cute as can be..._"

"_Summer days drifting away, to, uh-oh, those summer nights... Oh, well, oh, well, oh, well, oh, well..._" They both sang.

With the next part of the song coming into play, the audience obligatorily began singing along with the chorus, just as if they were part of the original film itself.

"_Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?_" The men sang.

"_Tell me more, tell me more, like, does he have a car?_" The women sang.

Behind the chalkboard, still peering in and listening to the performance were Carol and Warhawk, watching and enjoying Rudy and Penelope's excellent performance. Never having heard her mother sing in her life before, the sight and sound of Penelope was almost too much for Carol to take in, leaving her breathless at her flawless singing skills. Rudy was a sight to behold in her eyes as well; someone as rude, tough, and antisocial as he was would never be someone capable of singing, but he was indeed, and a singer to be reckoned with at that.

"Wow! Carlos, can you believe it?! _Mama _can sing! _Mama _can-" Carol began to say.

While Carol and Warhawk were watching the performance and enjoying it immensely, Carlos was not in the least bit interested in the show, instead playing his own preferred music over his earbuds. Carol, disappointed in her brother ignoring Penelope's singing, pulled one of Carlos' earbuds out, catching his attention.

"_Mama_ and Rudy are singing better than any of them, and you're listening to your MP3 player?" Carol asked.

"_Yes._" Carlos replied.

"But why?!"

"_I hate this song._"

Back on the stage, Rudy and Penelope continued through their performance, both continuing their streak of popularity among the audience. The other patrons, now completely involved in the song, began dancing on the floor in front of the stage, the music from Rudy and Penelope seemingly entrancing them in a cascade of fun and excitement, no one in the room caring about tomorrow or yesterday; only the now.

"_Took her bowling in the arcade..._" Rudy sang.

"_We went strolling, drank lemonade..._" Penelope sang.

"_We made out under the dock..._"

"_We stayed out 'till 10 o'clock..._"

"_Summer fling don't mean a thing, but, uh-oh, those summer nights..._" They both sang.

Once again, the entire audience joined into singing the chorus, just as the song called for.

"_Tell me more, tell me more, but you don't gotta brag!_" The men sang.

"_Tell me more, tell me more, cause he sounds like a drag!_" The women sang.

As the song continued its course, the audience continued to join in the fun of the music, all continuing to vocalize with the song, the entire house now engulfed in one ecstatic fury of fun and joy.

What the patrons failed to notice, however, was that there was one more figure entering the bar, but he was not someone interested in joining in activities of festivity and fun. Now entering the karaoke bar was the chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez, now finally having caught up with Rudy and Penelope.

Rather than show the bouncer any ID (as, of course, he had none), Lars proceeded to walk directly inside Open Mike's Pub, bypassing the bouncer altogether. Being as well-trained as he was to deal with most individuals who sneak into bars, the bouncer took note of this, proceeding to stop Lars in his tracks and throw him back out.

While still simply a Zoner, a being composed entirely of chalk, he still possessed the attributes of his real-life counterpart, especially his robotic arm. Grabbing the bouncer's hand as it placed on his shoulder, Lars grabbed the bouncer's fingers and bent them all the way behind his hand, nearly breaking every bone in each finger.

Unable to withstand the unbearable pain of his fingers being crushed from sheer robotic force, the bouncer fell to his knees, groaning in pain. Now unobstructed from any sort of obstacles standing between him and the bar, Lars stepped inside the building, ready to seek out his targets.

Fortunately for him, both targets were right on the center stage, seemingly begging for him to attack. Shifting his robotic arm into its machine gun form, Lars prepared to make good on his silent request, preparing to aim it at Rudy and Penelope.

Before he could fire his first shot, however, Lars felt the effects of the music beginning to have a controlling effect on his body, making him act against his will. The control started with a simple tapping of Lars' foot, something that caught his attention, but was too small to be seen as significant.

However, his self-control soon began to fade away quickly, to the point where he had almost completely forgotten about his own task of killing Rudy and Penelope. No longer aiming his weapon at his targets, Lars began to dance to the music as well, becoming controlled by the song itself. Even with a Zoner as violent and as bloodthirsty as he was, no Zoner can resist good music.

On the stage, the music's upbeat and lively tune quickly turned to a slow and grinding finish, with Rudy and Penelope singing out the final lines to the song.

"_It turned colder, that's where it ends..._" Penelope sang.

"_So I told her we'd still be friends..._" Rudy sang.

"_Then we made our true love vow..._"

"_Wonder what she's doing now..._"

Despite his natural tendencies to dance and concern himself only with the music, Lars' need for violence still overshadowed the urge to continue enjoying the music any further. Thinking of a way to block out the music, Lars quickly grabbed a pair of napkins from the bar, stuffing them in his ears.

Upon stuffing the napkins in his ears, the sound of the music began to drown out; no longer held any sort of control over him. Now no longer distracted by the music, Lars again changed his arm into its machine gun form, preparing to take his shot.

Behind the chalkboard, Carol and Warhawk immediately took notice of Lars preparing his attack, panicking behind the wall, not knowing what to do.

"Who is that?! A Zoner?! And he's going to kill _Mama_ and Rudy?! Carlos!" Carol shouted.

Carol fervently shook Carlos out of his self-isolation from the performance, catching his attention again. Following his sister's urge, Carlos looked through the peeping holes, observing the imminent threat to Rudy and Penelope. Without thinking twice, Carlos took his chalk and drew along the lines of the chalkboard, fully opening the portal to ChalkZone. Warhawk, taking the cue, jumped out of the portal, launching himself straight towards Lars.

On the stage, Rudy and Penelope finished the last words to their song, letting out the last notes with a prolonged and seemingly everlasting tone, making Warhawk's leap towards Lars all the more epic.

"_But, oh, those summer... nights..._" Rudy and Penelope sang.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Before the audience could have a chance to applaud the fantastic performance of Rudy and Penelope, Lars fired his first shots towards the pair, intending to make a killshot. Fortunately, Warhawk managed to catch Lars just in time, knocking him to the floor before he could properly hit his target.

With the loud blasting of gunfire ringing through the bar, the patrons all immediately turned from cheering in excitement and joy to screaming in fear and terror; everyone immediately running for the exit. Rudy, acting on pure instinct alone, jumped over top of Penelope, pushing her to the ground and covering her from any potential bullets heading their way.

"What happened?! What's going on?!" Penelope panicked.

"I don't know, but we're under attack! Stay down!" Rudy shouted.

With Warhawk continuing to hold him down on the ground, Lars found himself unable to complete his mission, the elf Zoner successfully keeping him from attacking and keeping Rudy and Penelope safe. While the victory seemed relatively easy for Warhawk, there were still many factors that still kept the balance in Lars' favor, as Warhawk was soon to find out.

As his comic counterpart was more versed in fighting hand-to-hand using naught but his sword, Warhawk had little to no understanding of modern weapons, let alone how to use or counter them. As such, all Lars needed to do to free himself was to use an implant in his body capable of making him give off a thousand-volt shock of electricity, which he gladly did.

With the thousands of volts arcing their way through his body, Warhawk loosened his grip on Lars and fell back, unable to withstand the ungodly pain of electricity cooking him alive. Lars, now having freed himself, walked to Warhawk and threw several punches to the now-convulsing Zoner's face, punishing him for his interference in his mission.

"That's what you get for messing with Lars Rodriguez, Gandalf the Gay." Lars mocked.

After delivering one final kick to Warhawk's face, Lars picked himself up off the ground once again, heading towards the hiding Rudy and Penelope to kill them both and please the Chalk King. Carol and Carlos, not so eager to allow him to take the lives of their mother and her best friend, began quickly thinking of a way to stop him.

Carlos, ever as sharp as he was, took his chalk to good use against Lars. While still within the open portal to ChalkZone, there was more than enough potential to craft a weapon against him. Quickly creating the weapon envisioned in his mind to life, Carlos drew a gun turret mounted in the ground, hopping straight onto the trigger and firing straight at Lars, loudly yelling in fury as he let loose a maelstrom of bullets.

Just barely avoiding the bullets, Lars jumped behind a displaced table, taking cover behind the metal build of the furniture to shield himself. Despite Lars having more than sufficient cover from the chalk machine gun, Carlos had plenty of bullets to fire off, having drawn a large stockpile in advance.

"_Mama_! Rudy! You've got to move, we've got you covered!" Carol shouted.

Taking Carol's advice, Rudy and Penelope sneaked behind their table, crawling their way towards the bar and underneath the covering protection of Carlos and his turret. Lars, spotting the two adults beginning to move, had more than a clear shot to fire at the escaping adults, but couldn't even try to make his shot, still under the covering fire of Carlos.

After spending a moment of his time groaning loudly in frustration at his unfortunate predicament, Lars stopped his private rant in its tracks, remembering the important fact that he was drawn with numerous different weapons, plenty of which could easily solve his dilemma.

"Hey, wait a second. I don't have to deal with this. I'm the evil Mexican Inspector Gadget. Why don't I just play with my toys?" Lars thought aloud.

Activating one of the many tools inside his body, Lars activated a force field, creating a bubble around his body capable of deflecting any bullets that came his way. Standing up from behind his cover, openly accepting Carlos' attack, Lars watched as the heavy-caliber bullets harmlessly bounced off his force field, laughing victoriously at his own clever solution.

Carlos, conversely, was not at all pleased to see Lars easily defeating his attack, leaving him without a proper method of keeping him down.

"_Force field. Crap._" Carlos said.

"That's right, bitch. Try your stupid gun now. Oh, wait! You can't! I can just deflect the damn bullets now. Good thing the Rocket Dorks came up babbled about that stupid force field idea or I might never have gotten this cool toy. Either way, now I get to see what happens with this!" Lars said.

Changing his arm into its grenade launcher form, Lars fired a timed grenade straight for Carol and Carlos, aiming to destroy the turret but provide them just enough time to escape.

"Better run, little brats, that's a timed grenade!" Lars said.

Taking Lars' advice, Carol and Carlos hopped out of the portal to ChalkZone, entering the bar. Quickly taking the erasers to the chalkboard in hand, Carol and Carlos erased the portal as quickly as possible, hoping to seal the inevitable explosion within ChalkZone.

After quickly wiping away the last trace to ChalkZone, a muffed 'poof' was heard on the other side of the wall, indicating that the explosion was safely contained. While one crisis was avoided, there still laid the present danger of Lars Rodriguez, still standing and still attacking.

Now no longer obstructed from his goal, Lars changed his arm into its gun form once again, firing straight towards Rudy and Penelope. Fortunately enough, Rudy and Penelope managed to avoid his few shots and make it behind the bar, meeting up with Carol and Carlos behind its cover.

"Well, we're hiding behind a bar from someone trying to kill us again. _Déjà vu_ much?" Carol asked.

"Hey, dorks! I'll make this real simple for you. You two grown-ups hand over the kids, and I won't kill ya. Well... maybe I will... but it'll be quick." Lars called.

"What makes you think we'll hand over the kids, you psycho? And who are you?" Rudy asked.

"Name's Lars Rodriguez. Maybe you've heard of me. Ocean Shores, got hired with some guys called the Rippers, got our asses kicked by a bunch of stoners, I got my legs and my schlong eaten by sharks, went to a doctor to get it fixed; next thing I know, I wake up in some weird-ass chalk world and I'm made of chalk, too. As of right now, I'm workin' for the Chalk King. He needs those kids to find the Golden Chalk, therefore, _I _need to give him the kids. Now, be a good white boy and bring 'em out."

Spotting a soda hose in the corner of his eye, Rudy got an idea on how to stop the maniacal Lars from taking the children and killing both him and Penelope. Needing to have Lars let his guard down, Rudy continued talking with their attacker, buying himself precious time.

"Well, joke's on you, only I know how to get the Golden Chalk. It specifically tasked me with finding it. You want it, you take me." Rudy said.

"_Rudy, what are you doing?!_" Penelope whispered.

"_Trust me, I got this._"

While Lars did not instantly believe Rudy's comment, the idea that he had a way of obtaining the Golden Chalk without the children was far too important to ignore, especially with the approval of the Chalk King on his hands.

"Let's pretend for a minute that I bought that. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill everyone but you." Lars said.

"Because... Because I won't help you if you do!" Rudy said.

Unimpressed and unamused by Rudy's idle threat, Lars gave a hearty and hysterical guffaw, not believing the words that came out of his mouth. While continuing to bide his time against Lars, Rudy carefully grasped hold of the soda hose, preparing his thumb over the 'water' button.

"Oh, is that right? Well, boo-hoo, little old me, then. Tell you what, I'll make you this offer. You come out in the next 5 seconds, or I'll just kill you all." Lars said.

"Then what about the Golden Chalk?" Rudy said.

"You win some, you lose some. Now up, or I'll blow you to bits. 1... 2... 3... 4..."

"Okay, okay, here I am!"

Rudy slowly and carefully rose up off the ground with his hands behind his head, putting himself on full display for Lars to see. Unbeknownst to Lars, however, was that Rudy had the soda hose in his hand, concealing the hose directly behind him.

"Very good. Now, step away from the bar and start to-" Lars began to say.

Coming back from his temporary incapacitation, Warhawk returned into the fight, again grabbing onto Lars, now fully restraining him and holding his arms back. With Lars unable to move anywhere except where Warhawk wanted, the Zoner elf kept Lars in place, unable to break free or escape.

"Now, squire! Slay the wicked man with the power wand of water!" Warhawk said.

Without any hesitation, Rudy aimed the soda hose directly at Lars, preparing to fire a shot of water straight to the killer and erase him before he could cause any more harm. However, before he could fire a single shot of water off, something began to eat at his ability to act, leaving him unable to finish his attack.

Before, Rudy would have had no problem with the next action to take. Spray the water, erase Lars, and erase Warhawk, too. Warhawk might have been erased, but he was more than willing to take that risk, and it would have stopped Lars from any more attacks.

Now, however, things were no longer the same. Having his mind regressed to a childlike state from the waters of the Wait 'N Sea, many of Rudy's hardened personality traits washed away, leaving only his past, innocent self in its place. This Rudy made sure never to harm even the most evil of Zoners, and would never erase any Zoner, not even the Wiggies during their first invasion in the real world.

Unable to move forward with the act of erasure on his hands, Rudy's hands began to shake in fear, barely able to keep holding onto the soda hose. With each passing second prolonging the moral confusion in his mind, Rudy's grip on the hose began to grow weaker and weaker.

"Squire! Why do you wait now?! Finish the monster! Don't concern yourself with me! If I die, I die, but he comes with me!" Warhawk said.

"Rudy! What are you doing?! Shoot him!" Penelope said.

"I... I can't!" Rudy said.

"Yes, you can, just shoot him!" Carol said.

"I'll erase Warhawk!"

"_Can draw another Warhawk, just shoot!_" Carlos said.

"_**NO!**_"

Refusing to cross his moral line, Rudy disconnected the controller from the hose, destroying the one weapon capable of stopping Lars. With the shock of Rudy's actions taking away Warhawk's concentration, Lars knocked the elf off his back and tossed him over the bar, freeing his arms again.

"Well, well. How beautiful is that? You wanna be the better man by not killing me, huh? Very noble cause, I gotta admit, but it ain't gonna get you nowhere, except maybe hell!" Lars said.

Lars prepared to fire straight towards Rudy, but Penelope leaped over the bar and knocked him to the ground, preventing him from firing a shot towards her best friend.

"No! I won't let you hurt my best friend! I won't let anyone hurt him again!" Penelope shouted.

While Penelope's attack had the element of surprise, that element only lasted so long, and had little to hold onto it. Lars, being far stronger than Penelope, threw her off and knocked her to the ground, standing atop of her. Changing his arm into its chainsaw form, Lars prepared to use it on Penelope, watching her cower in fear as he did so.

"Not bad, baby. You got a lot of guts. How's about we see 'em?" Lars asked.

With Lars preoccupied with Penelope, Rudy now rejoined the fight, landing several punches to his face. Still wielding his chainsaw, Lars took a few healthy swings at his opponent, hoping to lop of something of importance. However, due to his years of survival on his own, Rudy was more than capable of dodging Lars' swings, landing in some attacks of his own.

Frustrated with the fight taking as long as it did, Lars went for a quicker solution, charging straight towards Rudy and pinning him to a table. With each passing second on the table, Lars put his chainsaw closer and closer to Rudy's face, his own strength barely enough to keep it back.

"First, I'm gonna cut your pretty-boy face off, then I'm gonna rip your stupid girlfriend to pieces. Better yet, maybe I won't kill her at all. Maybe I'll just have a little fun with her. After all, she is a MILF, isn't she? I bet she could suck chalk like a dirty little goddess." Lars taunted.

Angered over Lars' disgusting taunts over Penelope, Rudy kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back. Going for a desperate solution to stop Lars, Rudy picked up an unfinished beverage from the table, tossing the contents towards Lars' arm.

With the alcoholic liquids breaking right through Lars' arm, the robotic arm lopped right off, dissolving into a dirty puddle of chalk water. Enraged over yet another loss of his robotic arm, Lars gave an angry yell, unable to believe his streak of bad luck.

"Goddammit, that's the third time! You're gonna pay for that, pretty boy!" Lars shouted.

With naught but one arm to fight with, Penelope grabbed his arm and took hold of it, preventing him from heading towards Rudy. Taking Penelope's lead, Rudy also grabbed onto Lars, both of them now preventing him from moving. Now having Lars immobilized, victory was seemingly imminent for the humans, but Lars was a living arsenal, and among his other weapons was one of the most deadly of them all.

"Give up, Lars. Your arm-gun is gone, and you can't fight both of us." Rudy said.

"Oh, no, well, what else could I ever do except surrender? Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that I've got more weapons than the goddamn Terminator!" Lars said.

Opening up his chest, Lars revealed the greatest weapon in his entire arsenal, the most deadliest and devastating weapon ever conceived by the human race:

A nuclear warhead.

With not only the entire group but nearly the entire city now in danger, stopping Lars now went from a seemingly easy task to a matter of immense danger. The humans, all seeing the bomb firsthand, take the news about as well as you would expect.

"That's right. You two let me go, show me where to find that Golden Chalk, or I'll blow you and everyone in this rinky-dink town sky-high. You got 10 seconds to decide. 10... 9..." Lars counted.

Not knowing what to do, Rudy and Penelope only looked at each other with a jumbled amalgam of emotions. Knowing that neither could allow Lars to obtain the Golden Chalk, they had no choice but to continue to restrain Lars. On top of this, the knowledge of their death was imminent, the only thing the two could think to do in these few seconds was to seek solace in each other's eyes, both telling each other everything they ever wanted to tell each other in only a brief instance.

Behind the bar, Carlos felt himself overwhelmed by anxiety, never having to deal with anything in his life even close to pressuring as this moment. Not knowing how to stop Lars, Carlos only held onto his sister for comfort, trying to find some peace before the explosion. Carol, knowing the exact same dilemma as her brother, returned the hug, preparing herself for the detonation.

"6... 5..." Lars counted.

Warhawk, however, was not one to give up in the face of death, just as his comic book counterpart never did. Spotting a bucket of half-melted ice, now mostly filled with water, Warhawk thought of a way to stop Lars and save the city.

Grabbing onto the bucket, Warhawk began lifting it up, but only managed to partially get it off the ground; the bucket proving too heavy for his small body. However, just like his comic book counterpart, Warhawk was still a proud being, never asking for assistance in nearly anything he did. Remembering the stakes could not allow his petty pride to allow him to deny assistance, he put aside his pride for a brief moment, calling for the children to assist him.

"Squires! Quickly! Help me!" Warhawk called.

The children, immediately understanding Warhawk's plan, quickly rushed to assist him, all three of them now lifting up the bucket and preparing to toss it towards Lars.

"3... 2..." Lars counted.

With only a second left to spend another moment together, Rudy and Penelope still continued to stare at each other, both taking in every detail of their faces, remembering everything for whatever would come next for them.

"I love you, Penny." Rudy said.

"I love you, Rudy." Penelope said.

"...1! _Hasta la vista_, babies!" Lars said.

Warhawk and the children, lifting the bucket and tossing it over the bar, threw the large amount of water straight towards Lars, preparing to erase him permanently. Lars, realizing his coming fate in just the brief instance before he could detonate his bomb, could do nothing but only watch as he was about to be erased from existence forever.

"Oh, fu-!" Lars tried to say.

With the large body of cold water splashing onto both Lars and Rudy and Penelope, all three were taken aback, each processing a differing reaction to the water.

Lars, being made of chalk, instantly began melting into a puddle of chalky water, screaming in agony as he did so. With his body slowly being reduced into nothingness, Lars slowly withered away; with his legs dissolving, then his torso, then his chest, and finally leaving his head and arms.

Giving one last act of defiance, Lars held up his middle finger on his one remaining arm, calling back to his previous Terminator reference. Finally, with the arm dissolving in the water, the deadly chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez was erased from existence, saving the city from his nuclear attack and ending his rampage of terror.

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere in South America, the real Lars Rodriguez lies in a hospital bed, having his new robotic arm tweaked to its optimum performance by his doctor. Just as his chalk clone had been erased completely, Lars felt some strange sensation within his body, as if every part of him immediately stopped for a split-second.

Never having felt anything like this before, Lars let out a frightened yelp and stood straight up, breathing heavily to try to compose himself.

"What? What? What's wrong?" The doctor asked.

"I... I just... Jesus, it felt like someone walked over my damn grave." Lars said.

"Uh... right. Listen, I think you've been in my office far too long now. Maybe you should think about heading back to the States now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did we forget that I'm a wanted man?"

"Then stay away from the big cities. Go somewhere like... oh, I don't know, Detroit or something. You'll blend right in."

"Yeah, Detroit sounds cool. A place more up to my speed."

"Oh, by the way, when you head there, make sure you make a stop in this little town called Royal Woods. It's about 30 minutes away, but there's this gas station called Flip's Food and Fuel, the guy makes these slushees, they're called 'Flippees', dude, they're awesome."

"You expect me to go to Motor City just so I can go get a stupid slushee 30 minutes away from the actual city I'm supposed to be hiding in?"

"They're 'Flippees', and I'm telling you, they're good. Plus, the guys behind _Evil Dead_ are from there originally. Be a cool field trip."

"...Well, since you put it that way, I haven't been on a field trip since I was a kid. Then again, they never let me any more ever since I played some... 'duck baseball' at the petting zoo. What the hell, I'll give it a go."

* * *

Back at Open Mike's Pub, as the chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez was dissolved into a puddle of nothing but dirty chalk water, Rudy and Penelope had different effects occur from being splashed with water.

While the chalk waters of the Wait 'N Sea regressed their minds into a childlike state, real water negated the effects, turning them back into their mature selves. Feeling every last adult emotion return to them all at once in a fury unlike anything else known to them before, Rudy and Penelope found themselves both confused and flustered, remembering all that they had done and all that had happened, but no longer reacting to it the same way.

Having let out far more emotion in the past few hours than he had ever done in the past few years, the realization of what he had done was almost too much for him to bear, his phantom emotional pains all beginning to return to him at once. Penelope, still trying to be supportive of Rudy, reached out to try to comfort him, hoping to help bring him back to reason.

"Rudy, are you okay?" Penelope asked.

Before Penelope could reach him, Rudy slapped her hand away, cowering back in fear.

"_Wh... What have you done to me?_" Rudy asked.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"_**WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!**_"

"Rudy, I-"

Unable to face any of the group, Rudy snatched Carlos' chalk from out of his hand, ran up to the chalkboard, and drew a crude circle on it, creating a portal to ChalkZone. Needing an escape from the emotionally unbearable situation he was in, Rudy desperately jumped through the portal, running away as quickly as he could.

"Rudy! Wait!" Penelope called.

Before any of the group could protest his escape, Rudy was already far away from all of them, out of sight, but far from out of their minds. Warhawk, the ever-perceptive elf tracker that he was, caught Rudy's scent and footprints from his run, instantly picking up his trail.

"The knight ran this direction. I can lead you exactly where he has gone." Warhawk said.

"Okay, let's go-" Carol began to say.

"Wait! Rudy... Rudy just went through a whole lot. Maybe we need to give him some time." Penelope said.

"What?! Why?!"

"I... I can't explain, Carol. The Wait 'N Sea, it just... it did something that I doubt he knows how to deal with. Maybe we should give him some time before catching up."

"_Only Rudy can see how to get Golden Chalk. No choice._" Carlos said.

Just as Carlos finished his sentence, numerous police sirens began approaching the bar, urging the group to make their way out of the bar.

"The authorities approach, squires. We must leave now!" Warhawk said.

"I second that." Carol said.

The humans, following the lead of Warhawk, all stepped through the crude portal, heading back into ChalkZone and preparing to catch up to Rudy. Carlos, making sure not to repeat his mistake, erased the portal behind them, leaving no trace of ChalkZone in the bar.

As the police barged inside the pub, their guns in hand and ready to fire, the officers were surprised to find that no trace of the attacker nor any trails from the remaining parties remained. Now, there was naught here but an empty bar, with various dislocated tables and equipment.

"You sure that this was a call about a shooting? Looks more like just your average bachelor party to me." A police officer said.

"I'm sure of it, kid. Even the neighboring businesses said they heard shots, not to mention several bystanders." Another police officer said.

"Yeah, yeah, but who'd want to shoot up a karaoke bar? Did the singer really suck that bad?"

"You'd be surprised what some people do, kid."

A different police officer took notice of a chalky water puddle on the floor, finding it suspicious among the other items in the bar. Kneeling down to inspect it, the officer shined his flashlight into the puddle, noticing two eyeballs dissolve into the water. Disturbed by the sight, the officer jumped back, not knowing what he had just seen.

"What? What's wrong?" The first officer asked.

"I, uh... I don't know, there's something weird about that puddle." The frightened officer said.

The first officer, not impressed by the puddle, wiped his foot across the water, smearing the remaining chalk across the ground.

"Just some dirty water. Maybe his buddy dropped some chalk in his drink and tricked him into drinking it. Not a big deal. Now, move along, will ya? We got more important stuff to do." The first officer said.

The chalk puddle, holding the remains of the chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez, began to evaporate on the floor, leaving nothing but smudges of erased chalk behind on the floor, only a slight reminder to the being that was once the maniacal chalk Lars.


	21. Chapter 20: To Bee Or Not To Bee

**CHAPTER 20: TO BEE OR NOT TO BEE**

A few hours ago, Penelope Sanchez was in a horrible fight with Rudy Tabootie, her once-best friend, and both were knocked into the chalky waters of the Wait 'N Sea. Through some miraculous turn of events, the magical properties of the Wait 'N Sea regressed their minds to the states they were when they were once children, completely ridding them of any negative emotion of adulthood that plagued them, and many emotions did plague them.

A few minutes ago, Penelope Sanchez stood up on the stage of a karaoke bar with Rudy Tabootie, the two singing a romantic song together. With all the time the two had spent on their time as children once again, all seemed to be well again now. After the chalk clone of the cybernetically enhanced criminal known as Lars Rodriguez crashed their party, that moment of childish fun quickly turned to a nightmare.

A few seconds ago, Penelope Sanchez and Rudy Tabootie were both snapped out of the trance the Wait 'N Sea inflicted upon them, with the added dispatch of the chalk-Lars. Both parties were nowhere near ready to be brought back to adulthood just yet, but Rudy was equipped to handle it even less. Unable to face any of the group with his mind in such a mix, Rudy retreated into ChalkZone, trying to find peace of mind.

Now, Penelope Sanchez, Carol, Carlos, and Warhawk seek out the fleeing Rudy Tabootie, just narrowly escaping from the police after their altercation in the karaoke bar. While Rudy was in a frenzied state of mind, if such an oxymoron could exist, Penelope was having her own silent war with the emotional confusion she had endured.

During her teen years, what would have been her first boyfriend was broken and defeated at the hands of his worst enemy, and she was banished finding him again. After years of therapy to try to move away from her past, she tried to form a new future. Marrying who seemed like a good man and having two bright children together, she was abandoned by the very same man who pledged his vows to stay true to her, no longer interested in supporting a woman with a sad past or an Autistic child. After discovering that not only was her best friend not dead, but all her therapy was for naught, that ChalkZone was a very real place as it ever will be, she had no choice but to just hold onto Rudy for support, unable to think farther than what lay in front of her and unable to even dare consider absolutely everything that was happening around her.

Now, all those emotions, all those life-changing events all came crashing on her at once; every last feeling she had every felt all colliding at once like some twisted blended mixture of joy, sadness, excitement, depression, and other countless chemical imbalances of the mind.

If anyone has the right to say that they had a rough life, Penelope Sanchez has well earned that right. After all, if you were in her shoes, you'd feel exactly the same as her.

With Warhawk was too occupied with locating the absent Rudy Tabootie, and Carlos not easily able to read emotions as many neurotypicals can, Penelope thought herself alone in her internal conflict. While not the healthiest solution to her own struggles, it fit her own wishes to not burden her children with her own issues.

Carol, always the one to observe the emotions of others well, could tell that her mother was not in a solid state of mind. Wishing to help her unsettled mother, Carol lightly tapped Penelope on her leg, temporarily breaking her jumbled concentration.

"_Mama_?" Carol asked.

"Yes, Carol?" Penelope asked.

"I just... I wanted to know if you're doing alright. You've been through a lot."

"I've been through a lot this whole time, sweetie. I'm doing alright."

"But you just turned into a completely different person because of the Wait 'N Sea. I can't even guess what might've happened."

"It's nothing I can't manage, Carol. Just... Let's just keep looking for Rudy."

"Rudy... He really must have been through a lot to run off like that. I wonder what's happened to him?"

* * *

A few yards away from the group, the fugitive Rudy Tabootie, freshly broken from his trance from the effects of the Wait 'N Sea, continued his desperate and frantic run across ChalkZone, fleeing from two subjects pursuing him.

The first was the most obvious one: Penelope, Carol, Carlos, and Warhawk all seeking him out. While he knew that the quest for the Golden Chalk was paramount to the group, and that only he could guide them to it, the second of his pursuers was preventing him from accomplishing that goal.

The second of his pursuers?

Fear.

Pure, primal, unrelentless fear.

Since the beginning of the human race itself, each and every man and woman alive has possessed a sense of fear. From the first member of its species until its very last, this function has and always will serve as its means of self-preservation. It has given the human race the ability to recognize danger, and grant the individual a choice; to either stand their ground and fight, or to flee for shelter.

This self-defense mechanism has served the first humans well against physical and immediate threats, but, as human minds became capable of developing more abstract thoughts, the perceptions of threats to their well-being have been redefined as well. From anything such as procrastination to avoid an unwanted chore or trauma chasing one away from their past, no primal emotional constructs have evolved in the world of abstract as much as fear has.

Such is the case with Rudy Tabootie; unable to face his traumatic past, and resorting to both physically and psychically fleeing from the source of his fear. For many years, he was forced to survive on his own; the few friends in his life gone, his worst enemy having taken away his artistic drive and replacing it with more savage instincts, and barely able to live day to day in an environment as harsh as ChalkZone can be. Unable to stand the constant bombardment of emotional agony that assaulted his mind for most of his life, Rudy Tabootie thought many times of giving up his quest for survival, perhaps even ending his own life to escape the pain.

Somewhere within him, however, there was still one piece of resistance, one carnal force of nature that forbid him from egregiously ending his own life, no matter how hopeless it all seemed. Needing to find a way to survive but the next day, Rudy did the only thing that he could to prevent himself from feeling any of the negative emotions nearly dragging him to death. A choice that would seemingly be one he could never take back his entire life.

Consciously locking away each and every one of his emotions, ranging from happiness, sadness, joy, sorrow, excitement, depression, love, hate, everything from here to there and all in between; Rudy abandoned his emotions completely, allowing himself to live like an animal just simply to live the very next day. A large price to pay for such a small problem, but it was a decision that Rudy made without choice or passion; simply desperate to end his own pain.

And so his wish was granted; he could no longer feel any sort of emotional pain of his past, but, in doing so, he had wished away the one talent that had made him unique as a person: his ability to draw. In a life where the ability to create the most beautiful works of art pale when compared to the need for food and shelter, the choice seemed rather easy, especially at an age where childish things seemed to useless, paired with his lack of magic chalk.

With the magical properties of the Wait 'N Sea changing his mind into a child-like state, regressing him to the days before he had knew pain and isolation, all 15 years of oppressed emotion has now all come back to haunt him once again; taking away the little sense of control he once possessed, and leaving his mind in suffering and anguish to a level no one else could possibly know.

Squeezing his head in a tight grip with his hands and stomping around his surroundings, Rudy let out numerous screams of frustration and pain, trying to simply expunge out his unwanted feelings out in a physical manner and be done with the affair. As anyone would know, this did nothing to help his predicament, only making it far worse. With each outburst of emotion, each lashing out and screaming curse, Rudy only found his own unwanted feelings increasing, leaving him to continue in his own suffering.

The ability to block out his emotions seemed easy in hindsight; a lack of hope and options made even the most impossible tasks to a human seem like simple chores, all because the only alternative was agony. Now, with these emotions Rudy had kept suppressed for so long finally free from their own prison, there was no possible way any of these emotions would work their way back.

With each emotion coming to him drove after drove, his own understanding of his emotions began to grow weaker and weaker. Just as one feeling of joy brought to him from the memory of an instance playing an Accordion Worm crossed his mind at once, the sense of hunger from having never caught any dinner on a cold winter night came as well.

What made these polarizing mixtures of emotions even more unsettling to Rudy was his own feelings to who was once his best friend, Penelope Sanchez.

Once upon a time, the two were an inseparable pair; always seen together, but no one ever knew what they had done together. Meeting each other while only in the 5th grade, neither having had any other sort of friends before each other, the two were destined for a great life together. With many years of their childhood spent together in the magical realm of ChalkZone, defending its residents from rampant Zoners by vindictive creators, the two grew to be best friends, and, at the eve of his 13th birthday, things seemed to elevate to a new level.

Alas, fate would not have it this simple. With the introduction of a new, evil Zoner known only as the Chalk King, Rudy was broken and defeated by Skrawl, his archnemesis, with Penelope banished from ChalkZone and all that was good and innocent in their lives gone forever.

After being reunited with Penelope with 15 years passing the two by, Rudy wanted nothing more than to hate her for not only not saving him, but starting an entire life without him. With at least two days together with her and her children, however, he is no longer sure what to think or feel anymore.

While Penelope was not particularly the warmest towards him at first, mostly due to his own hostility towards her, her position of Rudy completely changed upon hearing of his days alone in ChalkZone. Whether by following her maternal instinct to nurture and heal or by her own rekindled love for Rudy resurfaced, Penelope was not determined to stop until she had brought her best friend from his own emotional turmoil.

Never having anyone care for him for over 15 years, Rudy was not open to this outside help, even going so far as to emotionally abuse Penelope to avoid her help. Despite his best efforts to be rid himself of her, it was not anywhere near enough, as she still persisted to help him.

For much of the trip, Carol, seeing through his emotional despair quite easily, could see that, deep down, he was scared. Every time that he had been accused of being afraid of his feelings, Rudy would always lash out, denying with every bone in his body that he was not. Just as he was lying to the child and the others, Rudy was also lying to himself.

He was afraid, but he dared not admit his own defeat.

"No! _NO!_ I am _NOT _scared! I am _NOT!_ I've faced giant crawdads, Goolah Monsters, and all sorts of monster Zoners! I'm not scared! I can never be scared again! I'm not that stupid little kid anymore, crying and whining for someone to come save him! I saved myself! I don't need Penny! I don't-" Rudy ranted.

Upon mentioning Penelope's name, however, another surge of emotions began to flow through him once more. His feelings towards his once best friend were initially mixed to negative, still blaming her for his own predicament. Now, it seems that his feelings are beginning to warm themselves towards her.

Remembering the many times of fun and excitement the two had together as children, a sense of regret began to overcome Rudy, finally allowing himself to feel a sense of empathy towards Penelope. With the acceptance of this heavy emotion to swallow, every effect began to follow this cause, starting with something that had never happened to Rudy for years:

With his feelings for Penelope resurfacing, regret and heartache began to settle in, followed by the first tears that Rudy had ever shed for many years of his life. The tears began with a slow runoff, transitioning to a flow into mere seconds. Letting out many pained cries, Rudy fell to the ground, curling himself up onto the ground in an attempt to comfort himself.

"_Oh, god... I... I love you, Penny... I really do love you... but I don't want to. It hurts... It hurts so bad... I just want it to stop... Please... just stop..._" Rudy cried.

Just as many bittersweet emotions began to finally bring some manner of positive influence in his mind, the past trauma of his broken arms began to resurface, the feeling of lost limbs being brought into his mind again. While the bones themselves were far past healed, the pain itself never left him. It was one of the main primary forces preventing him from drawing again, and it now leaves him unable to even function.

Being caught in his heavy emotional turmoil, Rudy found himself unable to pay notice of anything else in his surroundings, such as a few figures beginning to approach him. The figures, seeing the distressed Rudy lay on the ground in tears, began to approach him further, wishing to assist the poor man.

"What's wrong with him? He looks hurt." One figure said.

"I don't know. He doesn't look to be injured, but he's definitely not all there." Another figure said.

"He's still in our territory. What should we do with him?" A different figure asked.

"In or territory or not, he needs help. I say we take him to the Queen."

"To the Queen? Are you nuts? Who knows what she'll say?" The first figure asked.

"If she found out we left someone for dead like this, what would she say then? I say we take him."

As Rudy listened to the voices, he began to take notice of the figures surrounding him, finally focused away from his pain for a brief moment. While he was finally brought away from his phantom pain for a brief moment, there was a more pressing manner of affairs before him when he saw who and what these figures were.

Looking upon the figures standing before him, Rudy realized that the figures were Beanie Boys, the minions of Skrawl.

Letting his own instincts of self-preservation take hold of his mind, Rudy immediately rose up from the ground, jumping back against a rock. Feeling up his clothes up and down for some kind of means of self-defense, Rudy found one remaining piece of chalk in his pocket, subconsciously placed there from his first attempt at drawing again.

Taking the chalk in his hand, Rudy held it towards the Beanie Boys, holding them back with the threat of drawing a means of attack. While still unable to use the chalk on his own, he hoped the bluff would prove effective enough to protect him. While the first and third Beanie Boys were easily taken back by his threat, the second was not; instead trying to talk sense into him.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, we're not gonna hurt you." The second Beanie Boy said.

"Get back! I'm not going back with Skrawl!" Rudy said.

"What?"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I've been fighting Skrawl for years, did you think I'd forget about you bugs being his cronies?!"

"Listen, we're not affiliated with Skrawl, far from it, and I promise we're not here to hurt you. Just calm down, we want to help you-"

"Shut up! Just shut up or I'll draw... I'll draw a giant bird to eat you!"

As Rudy made his threat, his arms began to tremble and shake heavily, unable to stay steady enough to properly draw anything. The second Beanie Boy took notice of this, trying to convince him once again to calm down.

"I don't want to rain on your parade, but your arms don't look to be in the best drawing shape. Maybe you should just put the chalk down before someone gets hurt-" The second Beanie Boy tried to say.

"I said shut up! Don't make me-" Rudy began to say.

Moving his hand in the air with the chalk still in his hand, Rudy began to draw out his promised threat of a bird to scare away the Beanie Boys, but encountered a problem he feared would come. With the movement of his arms being used in fine movements designed to create a drawing, the pain of trying to make those fine movements began stinging sharply, causing him to cringe in pain and drop the chalk.

With the chalk out of his hands and his pain crippling him from making any more means of defense, Rudy fell to the ground, gripping his arms and trying desperately to block the pain from his mind. The second Beanie Boy, immediately rushing to the downed Rudy, carefully picked him up off the ground.

"Easy, pal, I got you. Let's get you somewhere you can get help. You guys, help me out." The second Beanie Boy said.

Despite their own reasonings telling them not to help, the other two Beanie Boys helped their friend anyway, assisting in bringing the injured Rudy Tabootie back with them. Unable to fight back against the Beanie Boys, Rudy only laid back as he was carried away, watching them take him somewhere else. Even if he could fight back, something was telling Rudy not to, beginning to find some trust in the Beanie Boys with their gentle treatment of him, despite all logic telling him otherwise.

"_No... No... Let me go... You're not... You're not taking me back to Skrawl..._" Rudy said.

"We're not taking you anywhere near that guy. We're gonna take you back to the hive. The Queen'll know what to do with ya." The second Beanie Boy said.

As the pain continued to seep its way into Rudy's mind, his consciousness began to fade out, leaving him vulnerable and in the arms of these strange Beanie Boys that seemed to have no allegiance with Skrawl. With his vision fading out and his mind entering its sleep state, all Rudy could do now was wait and see what came next for him when he woke up.

* * *

As the first beams of light began to settle their way into his eyes, Rudy's eyesight began to return to him, allowing him to finally see where he was brought to. Upon scanning his surroundings, Rudy barely began to believe where he was brought to.

Looking around, Rudy saw many sights such as buildings, homes, roads, aqueducts, statues, and other signs of civilization. While many of these things seem fairly normal to most people, what made these different was the fact that all were constructed from wax, with hexagons patterned throughout everything. Lastly, the aqueducts, rather than having water flow through them, had golden honey flowing through instead.

It was at this moment that it occurred to Rudy that he was not only within a beehive city, but the city of the Beanie Boys. After having faced Skrawl so many times, never had it occurred to Rudy to ponder where the Beanie Boys had come from. Now, at the time when he least expected it, he has his answer to that question.

Rising from his resting spot, Rudy prepared to get up and explore his environment further, but was stopped by 4 hands placing him back down on his seat. Looking to his sides, the owners of the hands belonged to two more Beanie Boys, both watching him.

As soon as he had realized this, Rudy had looked to see that many other Beanie Boys were standing in before him, but all facing towards a large stage covered by curtains. While just barely able to view them, many of the Beanie Boys possessed various different characteristics, vastly different from the uniformed look that Skrawl's Beanie Boys had. Some were taller, some were shorter, some fatter, some slimmer, some with lighter skin, some with darker skin, just to name a few variations.

"Hey, what's going on here? What's with the... stage?" Rudy asked.

"Shh. The Queen wanted an audience with you the instant she saw you come here. This is a greeting ceremony for her most important guests. So, you'd better sit back and enjoy, because we don't get to see this too often." One guard said.

The lights of the hive began to lower, leaving the surrounding area in a state of total darkness. Now even more confused about what would come next, Rudy began to find himself growing anxious, not knowing what to expect of this strange ritual.

"What kind of greeting is this? Why's this for me?" Rudy asked.

"Why do you think it's for you? You're Rudy Tabootie, protector of ChalkZone, and you're about to see what kind of greeting it is. Now, hush. It's starting." The guard said.

Just as the lights around the area dimmed out, a set of deep blue lights were aimed towards the stage, lightly illuminating it. As these lights beamed upon the stage, a full band of Beanie Boys were unveiled from a smaller curtain, all preparing their instruments in hand.

The frontman of the band, a Beanie Boy with darker skin and a deep, soulful voice, gave the announcement of the Queen's arrival, loudly announcing the coming of their leader.

"Beanie Boys, let us all welcome her pollinated primacy, her nectareous nobility, the anthophilac aristocrat herself, your royal highness: Queenie Beanie!" The frontman said.

[Soundtrack Cue: Puscifer - Queen B.]

As the band began playing their music, the curtains began to open, unveiling the figure behind the cover of the golden cloths. As the lights began to pierce into the newly uncovered shadows of the stage, the hidden figure on the stage was finally seen to the audience, revealed at last to the crowd.

The figure, as hyped up by her loyal servants, was the queen of the Beanie Boys, an anthropomorphic bee known as Queenie Beanie. Where most of the Beanie Boys were short and stout creatures, not the most appealing of humanoid Zoners, Queenie Beanie was a completely different story than her servants.

Queenie Beanie stood much taller than the Beanie Boys, even taller than most humans, reaching a good 6 feet tall. Her hair ran a slight over mid-length, the hair colored the darkest pitch black, with a spinner beanie resting atop, just like all other Beanie Boys. From out of the top of her head protruded two fuzzy antennae, resting comfortably just above her face. Her skin was a light brown, like a sweet milk chocolate crafted by a master chef. Her body was a curvaceous but modest one; sporting a full set of breasts with an ample bottom supported by wide, child-bearing hips. Her translucent dress was a pattern of black and yellow stripes, with a long skirt just above her ankles. The sleeves, reaching up to her wrists, had a pair of cloths hanging from her lower arms, in a pattern that nearly resembled the wings of a real bee.

Reaching out her arms across the stage, Queenie Beanie laid herself in full display for the audience to see, all gazing upon her beauty. The Beanie Boys, the ever-loyal servants of Queenie Beanie, all gazed upon their queen with a mixture of adoration and humility.

Just as the others were entranced by their queen, Rudy Tabootie was also pulled in by this new figure, watching her closely and carefully. While still off-put by his unexpected appearance in the home of the Beanie Boys, Rudy Tabootie found many unexpected feelings arousing in himself as he gazed upon this new Zoner.

Never having seen the queen of the Beanie Boys before, despite their numerous encounters, the sight of finally seeing their queen was an unexpected surprise, answering a question he hadn't thought about for years, at a time when he had least expected it to be.

Not having the most particularly fond history with the Beanie Boys, the sudden change of treatment he faced from these new Beanie Boys was strange, leaving him acting slightly paranoid at the entire act.

The beauty of Queenie Beanie herself brought out some of the most primal of his emotions, as well as some of the most intimate, all in one full motion. While Queenie Beanie was certainly a most beautiful Zoner, his infatuation was not simple lust; but rather a feeling of safety and security simply from the sight of her, no doubt an ability she possessed as a queen of her people.

However, just as many intimate feelings found their way into Rudy's mind, many guilty feelings made their way in as well. Still not having settled his own undecided feelings for Penelope, the thought of thinking over another woman was disgusting to him, making him feel as if he did not actually feel true love for one party or the other.

As the music continued its course, Queenie Beanie began gracefully stepping down towards the resting Rudy Tabootie, leaving her arms in the air. While approaching her human guest, Queenie Beanie gave her hips a slow sway with each passing step, slowly reaching her hands over her head. With each passing step of her performance, Rudy Tabootie continued to be drawn in to her approach, many of his feelings of affection growing and overtaking his mind.

With her hands over her head and the drums of the music beginning to speed pound faster, Queenie Beanie began to sway her hips more passionately, expressing herself with each simple movement of her body. Reaching down in front of her and continuing to shake her body, she threw her hands into the air and swayed further, whipping her hair back as she continued.

Spinning herself around with her back facing Rudy Tabootie, Queenie Beanie continued to sway her hips, leaning back into her dance with her buttocks facing towards her guest, reaching her arms downwards. As Queenie Beanie's performance continued on, all of Rudy's inner monologues and thoughts began to slowly dwindle away into naught, her dance seemingly taking control over his mind.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Finally, as the song came to a close, Queenie Beanie stopped in front of Rudy Tabootie, standing before him as if she were looking down on a pet. Gently running her hand over his face, Queenie Beanie began lightly stroking his hair, further taking away his sense of control.

"At last, myself gets a chance to meet Rudy Tabootie, the Great Creator." Queenie Beanie said.

"Whoa... You... You're the queen of the Beanie Boys?" Rudy asked.

"Himself is correct. Meself is Queenie Beanie, a big girl with a big family. What himself think?"

"I mean... I didn't know the Beanie Boys were capable of all this. I never really thought of them as smart or creative."

"Himself only met the worker Beanies. Meself lead the Beanies, run this ship tight. Everything and everything here myself built and designed, from ground below to top above. Himself like what he sees?"

Not truly focusing on the hive of the Beanie Boys, Rudy was still hypnotized by the appearance of Queenie Beanie, unable to think straight or even keep his mouth closed. As such, Rudy interpreted the last question much differently than Queenie Beanie intended.

"Yeah... I really do... You're beautiful..." Rudy said.

"Excuse himself? Oh, but of course, how silly of myself." Queenie Beanie said.

Pulling on her antennae and quickly releasing them, her antennae retracted back into her head, instantly putting Rudy out of his trance of infatuation. With the effects of whatever had happened to him gone, all his inhibited control all coming back to him at once began to give Rudy a headache, barely able to comprehend what happened to him.

"Ugh... My head... What did you just do to me?" Rudy asked.

"Myself sincerely apologizes for that little mistake. Myself antennae can attract myself a mighty fine man who likes himself a big woman like myself, but sometimes these 'lil babies got themselves minds of they own." Queenie Beanie explained.

"Well, that little 'mistake' of yours threw my already jumbled mess of a head even further than it already is. You mind explaining what the whole big deal is?"

"What himself mean by 'the whole big deal'? My Beanie Boys found himself all alone out in the woods, himself ain't got nobody with him. Figured himself needed some help. Say, doesn't himself always hang about with that smaller girl, whatshername... Penny? Friend of himself?"

"About 15 years ago, maybe I'd use the term 'friend', but, now, I... Ugh, never mind, just leave me alone, whatever you did to me just made my head a whole lot worse... I think I feel sick now..."

Not wanting to leave the visibly injured Rudy Tabootie alone, Queenie Beanie sat down next to him, leaning on him to provide her guest more visible comfort.

"What's causin' himself to feel so sick? You can talk to myself, honey." Queenie Beanie said.

"I'm not looking for a therapist right now. Drop the motherly act." Rudy said.

"Honey, this big mama's been taking care of all 60,000 of her precious babies for years. Ain't no act here, myself always and forever be a mama 'til I die. So, tell Queenie Beanie, what's been troublin' himself?"

Queenie Beanie reached out for Rudy Tabootie's arms, gingerly holding his wrists, cautiously inspecting his arms up and down. Not understanding what Queenie Beanie was trying to do, Rudy watched her continue her inspection, expecting an explanation shortly.

"Myself's guard Beanies told me they found himself holding your arms, like they was broken. But, as I look and inspect these mighty big things in my own hands, I can't understand why. Himself got some big ol' arms, like they was the arms of a gladiator or a viking, the arms of a strong, rough-'n-tough kinda man. How's these arms hurtin' himself?" Queenie Beanie asked.

"It's not my arms that hurt, at least, not exactly. Years ago, Skrawl broke my arms and kept me a prisoner for some amount of time, and I was forced to put them back in place during that period. After I escaped, they seemed to heal just fine, but using them to draw anything just hurt so bad. I eventually managed to just mentally block out all my pain, as well as every other emotion in my head. However, thanks to a little unwanted dip in the Wait 'N Sea, it's like every feeling I've ever had as a kid all came back at once, and I can't get it to go back again." Rudy said.

"Skrawl did this to himself? Doesn't surprise myself at all. Myself knew ourselves should've helped stop him somehow."

"I noticed the Beanie Boys who took me back seemed to know Skrawl, but they weren't with him, obviously. What's your deal with him?"

"Several years ago, Skrawl took many of myself's babies back in their simple larval years, and went and raised them all to be himself's mindless cronies, even surgically altering myself's babies to be himself's own personal goon squad. Myself only hopes for the best for themselves, wherever themselves are now."

"Oh, uh, yeah... About that..."

"What?"

"One of us... kind of... erased a whole chunk of 'em."

"You did _WHAT_ to myself's babies?!"

"They had us cornered and were gonna take us back to Skrawl. We had no choice. If it helps, I wasn't the one who thought of the idea, it was one of the kids, a young kid. He was just trying to save us."

"Myself sees. Well... Myself forgives himself. At least myself's babies aren't working for big bad Skrawl no more."

"If I'd have known what I do now, I'd have tried something different."

"Enough dwelling on none of that. So, when himself lost his arms, himself went and threw away all your feelings?

"Basically, yes."

"But why would himself want to do that?"

"Like I said, all my feelings did was just hurt me. All I wanted was just a way to escape all that pain. It cost me my ability to draw, but, since I didn't have any chalk, that didn't make a difference then. But, like I said, I got my emotions back after the waters of the Wait 'N Sea brought my mind back to a child-like state and just reset my brain."

"And now, after finally findin' them feelings again, himself wants to go and toss 'em all out again?"

"Eh, not exactly. Penny and her kids keep telling me that I need to get my emotions back so I can draw again. I've gotten them back, but I still can't draw. Plus, now it all just hurts all over again. It almost completely knocked me out when I was first facing your Beanie Boys."

"So himself gots to get his feelings all in order again to get drawin' again?"

"It's not so much my emotions, it's more about the pain of trying to draw. Even just thinking about drawing, even if it's something simple, it hurts. I need the pain to go away, but I can't do that without completely getting rid of my emotions completely."

"Well, sounds like we found ourselves the main problem already."

"What? How?"

"Himself he says he wants to draw again, but himself also wants to not feel no more pain. Is myself right?"

"Yeah."

"Then himself be forgettin' the whole meanin' of drawin'."

"What do you mean?"

Queenie Beanie now swung her leg over and sat atop Rudy's lap, resting comfortably on him and wrapping her arms and legs around him. While still not under the influence of Queenie Beanie's antennae, the physical contact she made with him had involuntarily affected him. Where the past emotion felt like blind affection, however, this new emotion felt more akin to a mother's embrace, as if caring for a child.

"What's himself call the act of drawin', to create somethin' from himself's mind and makin' it real?" Queenie Beanie asked.

"Art?" Rudy guessed.

"And what himself think art's all about?"

Once upon a time, a younger Rudy would have had the answer to that question, and answered it without any sort of difficulty. Now, after 15 years of isolation and his loss of self, that answer no longer seems obvious to him, leaving him lost on finding the answer.

However, remembering his meeting with Crainiac 7 in Futurezone, the answer came back to him once again.

"_Since their first ventures into the abstract, humans have used their emotions to create works of art. Whether their drives were by emotions of pleasure or pain, they were still able to create by using their emotions._" Crainiac 7 said.

"Art's about using emotions to express yourself, and pain is one of those emotions." Rudy said.

"Exact-a-ly, Rudy Tabootie. Myself was hoping himself would remember that above all else. Himself was the Great Creator for so many years, creatin' all kinds 'a things to keep other Zoners like myself safe. Himself needs that pain to get himself drawin' again." Queenie Beanie said.

"I don't know how to use my pain like that. All it does it just hurt, and I can't even think about drawing at that point."

"That's because himself tries to put the pain aside when himself draws. Himself needs to let the pain drive himself, use it to make himself's art."

"But how do I do that?"

Queenie Beanie dismounted from Rudy's lap, now taking his hand and leading him up from the seat he was resting on.

"Come, take a walk with myself. Myself will show you how to use your pain to make art." Queenie Beanie said.

Placing his trust in the queen bee's lead through her hive, Rudy followed Queenie Beanie through the hive, being led around the hexagonal construct. As she led Rudy through the hive of the Beanie Boys, Queenie Beanie began observing the area around her, as if taking in the sights of a grand tour. Following her lead, Rudy also looked about the hive, noticing all the sights of the hive, but not yet experiencing what Queenie Beanie wanted him to feel.

"Look around himself, what does himself see?" Queenie Beanie asked.

"I see the hive. I guess it's pretty cool to finally see how the Beanie Boys live, but what does this have to do with anything?" Rudy asked.

"More than just a hive, this whole place a work of art in itself. Myself is an artist, and myself's home is myself's art straight from myself's heart."

"How is all this art? I just see buildings and roads."

"That's cause himself's not got the right point of view. Where himself think all this home come from?"

"The Beanie Boys built it?"

"Myself's Beanie Boys weren't always here. Whoself could've made this hive?"

"You?"

"Himself's right. Myself made this hive in its first stages. You know why myself wanted to make myself's home?"

"Because it was what you were drawn to do?"

"No, myself wasn't drawn to do anything but to be. Myself's creator was a tasteful young girl, inspired to draw myself from herself's mother, a beekeeper and a very loving self. That young girl went on to be a fashionista, started herself's path with myself. Myself was erased here, saw nothing around myself but empty. Myself didn't like no empty, wanted to make something beautiful, to leave a part of myself in the world. Himself understand what myself's talking about?"

"You made this hive just because you wanted to?"

"Exact-a-ly. Myself didn't like none of the pain of bein' all alone with nothin' around, so myself made this home and this family of Beanie Boys for myself. Myself's creator didn't like the pain of not leavin' nothin' behind, so herself made myself."

Queenie Beanie took Rudy's magic chalk from her pocket and placed it in his hand, carefully closing his fingers around the chalk.

"Himself don't like the pain of bein' alone and hurting all those years alone, now himself can make something to not feel alone anymore. Go ahead." Queenie Beanie said.

Holding the chalk in his hand, Rudy took Queenie Beanie's words to his heart, ready to finally try to put his emotions to use and begin truly drawing for the first time in 15 years.

"Okay, I'll try. What should I draw?" Rudy asked.

"Himself's the artist, not myself. Think about what himself wants to make. Think about the time and space himself occupies right here and right now. Think of it like there's somethin' missing from here, like himself's putting a puzzle together. What's the missing piece to himself's puzzle?" Queenie Beanie asked.

Thinking carefully on what he could do to 'complete' the situation as he saw fit, Rudy pondered on how he could take the first step to completing his first official drawing. Remembering his previous attempt to begin drawing once again, Rudy decided to re-attempt his previous drawing of a glass of water.

Moving his chalk towards the air as if it were his own personal canvas, Rudy began to sketch out his vision of a simple glass of water. At first, the task seemed simple and accomplishable enough; the few lines needed to complete the sketch were already filling in and preparing to come to fruition.

However, as he was completing his drawing, the phantom pain of his once-broken arms began to resurface yet again, taking his mind away from his vision. Rather than actively try to fight the pain this time, however, Rudy instead tried to use it to drive him to complete the drawing; placing the pain within him as part of his creation.

It's a step in the right direction, but it fares him only little well. Despite his best efforts to properly utilize his pain, it was not enough to properly complete his drawing. As such, the final result came out much like the past attempt: jagged, crude, and poorly done.

Frustrated with his repeated failure, Rudy clenched his fists and gave a groan, holding the sides of his head in anger. Queenie Beanie, still once again trying to help the distressed Rudy Tabootie, attempted to calm him down again.

"Now, now, himself had a good start. Himself was starting to get the pain used right this time." Queenie Beanie said.

"It wasn't good enough, it was just like last time! How am I supposed to get the Golden Chalk and beat Skrawl and the Chalk King?!" Rudy asked.

"Maybe himself's not putting all himself's heart in it. Did himself really want to make a glass of vodka?"

"It's supposed to be water."

"Oh... Well, did himself really want to make a glass of water?"

"Sure, it was the easiest thing I could come up with."

"But was it what himself _wanted_ to make?"

"I... I..."

"Was himself's heart wanting to make a glass of water? Was it what himself desired?"

Realizing that he was not approaching the situation correctly, Rudy let out a sigh of frustration; upset that he was not properly approaching the task.

"No, it wasn't." Rudy said.

Queenie Beanie placed her finger over Rudy's chest, pointing to his heart.

"I know himself don't like the pain, but he's not usin' it right. Himself's got to use the pain, think of somethin' to forget the pain, got to make somethin' from out of his brain, got to make somethin' guaranteed to entertain, got to make somethin' completely insane, got to make somethin' to make those tears fall like rain." Queenie Beanie said.

Holding the chalk properly in his hand once again, Rudy began to think of how to approach his drawing. Creating a new vision in his head, Rudy looked to the chalk, then to the air in front of him, and back to the chalk, planning out his creation as he saw fit.

"Draw from the heart. Draw what it wants." Queenie Beanie said.

Finally having the proper approach to his task, Rudy took his chalk and began drawing once again. Rather than trying to make simple flat lines like before, his lines now showed many curves and nuances, this time with much more detail put into his drawing. With each stroke of his chalk, Rudy began to focus more and more on his creation, each movement growing one step closer to completion.

In the midst of his drawing, however, the pain in his arms began to resurface yet again, the pain haunting his mind once again. Just as before, he allowed the pain to continue driving his art, pushing him further to let out his pain as he saw fit. With each movement in his art, the pain began to subside and subside, as if it were a relief of release that was unmatched by any other bodily function. Now even more dedicated in his art, Rudy continued to push forward in his creation, growing very near the finishing line of his product.

Finally, with the final stroke of his chalk, the colors and filling of his creation appeared, leaving his final product finished and resulting in his first true creation in over 15 years.

His creation?

A glass bottle of Yahoo Soda.

Taking the sugary beverage in his hand, Rudy Tabootie popped the metal cap from the top of the bottle, gulping down its contents. Queenie Beanie and the Beanie Boys, having observed Rudy Tabootie victoriously achieving his ability to draw once again, all gave him a lauding round of applause, signalling the return of ChalkZone's protector.

"Welcome back, Rudy the Great Creator. It seems himself has finally learned how to draw once again. How does himself feel?" Queenie Beanie asked.

Overwhelmed with joy and given a sense of self-discovery once again, Rudy began to feel tears fall from his eyes, as if he finally returned after his 15 years in isolation.

"I... I feel incredible. It's like... It's like I've been gone for so long, but, now, I'm finally back. I'm... back. I'm back!" Rudy exclaimed.

"How marvelous to see himself back, but... out of all the things himself could desire to draw, why himself draw a Yahoo Soda?" Queenie Beanie asked.

"This isn't just any Yahoo Soda. Ever since I was a kid, I'd see so many different flavors like Cherry Yahoo, Lime Yahoo, Peach Yahoo, Strawberry Yahoo, and all sorts of fruit flavors, but I never had the chance to see what it would be like if they mixed all the fruit flavors in one. I call it a Fruit-Cocktail Yahoo, comprised of every fruit flavor there is."

"My, my, sounds very tasty. How is it?"

"Fruity. Want some?"

Rudy offered his bottle to Queenie Beanie, who took a small sip from the bottle, skeptically trying its contents. As bees are famously drawn to sugary liquids, Queenie Beanie quickly found herself taking a large gulp after her small sip, enjoying the contents enormously.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm, himself can make myself a drink anytime." Queenie Beanie said.

"Heh-heh, thanks." Rudy said.

While his dilemma with gaining his ability to draw again was finally solved, there still laid a much more pressing and much more difficult situation to deal with:

Penelope.

Just as many of his negative emotions were dying down with his ability to draw returning to him, his numerous positive emotions all came spurting right back up, along with some of the most intimate of his emotions; the feelings regarding romantic attraction.

Feeling regret over the emotional trauma he had placed on Penelope during the entirety of the quest, a sense of ache began to form in his chest; a melding of both desire and pain. He knew very well what he was feeling, and he knew very well what it meant. While he may have had his confusions before, there was no denying what he was sure he felt now.

Rudy still loved Penelope.

"Is something wrong?" Queenie Beanie asked.

"No... Nothing's wrong, not really, anyways. I just... I need to take care of something." Rudy said.

"'Something'? Or, 'someone'?"

"What? How-"

"Honey, myself's a mother above all else. It's a mother's instinct to know these things. Himself loves little old Penny, doesn't himself?"

Even though he knew this was the truth in his heart, Rudy still found difficulty expressing his emotions verbally. Being an artist, however, he knew better than most how to express his own emotions, and he managed to churn out just the right words to express that emotion.

"...Yes. I do love her." Rudy said.

"Then what's himself waiting for? Himself's got some work to do." Queenie Beanie said.

"I know. Thank you, Queenie Beanie, for everything. You really helped me more than you'll ever know."

"Honey, that's what myself does best."

Queenie Beanie gave Rudy Tabootie a hug, which Rudy happily returned, this time feeling much more open to her warmth than he was before.

"Just remember, Rudy, himself is welcome to Queenie Beanie's hive anytime and everytime." Queenie Beanie said.

"Thank you, I'll try to visit. But, before I leave, you don't happen to have any jewelers here, do you?"

* * *

On some barren portion of Nightzone, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos all follow the still-vigilant Warhawk on the hunt for Rudy Tabootie. As hard and as detailed as their search is, however, the group find little to no luck in their search, Warhawk beginning to lose track of his prey.

Stopping in his tracks, Warhawk's nose immediately shot up in the air, sniffing around his environment. Where the trail to Rudy Tabootie was once straightforward, it now seemed more vague, as if the trail surrounded them. The other members of the searching party, not understanding his actions, questioned Warhawk about what was happening.

"Uh, Warhawk, what are you doing?" Carol asked.

"Something is wrong. The trail no longer is giving me a direction. It is as if the trail is all around us somehow." Warhawk said.

"_Rudy here?_" Carlos asked.

"I'm not sure. The trail would've simply died off, not like this."

"Hey, guys." A voice said.

Hearing the new voice make its presence known, the group all immediately turned to face the owner that they recognized the voice from: Rudy Tabootie. Rudy, still not completely ready to face the group regarding his actions, did his best to hold back his nervousness at this new challenge.

"Well, hello. Where have you been? You just ran off on us, what's up with that?!" Carol asked.

"_Have to find the chalk. Slowed us down_." Carlos said.

"I know, I just... I needed some alone time, but I ended up running into some unexpected people. I managed to get some help." Rudy said.

"Oh, yeah? What kind of help was it?" Carol asked.

Rudy took out his piece of chalk and quickly sketched out a glass of water, now properly completing it from his previous attempts. Watching Rudy finally create again after so long was a sight to behold to the group, with the children's jaws dropping and Penelope watching in amazement and pride at his accomplishment.

"I can draw again. See for yourself." Rudy said.

Rudy offered the glass of water to Carlos, who had been the most skeptical of his ability the entire time. Remembering the last attempt Rudy had made to create a glass of water, Carlos instead offered it to Carol, letting her taste the liquid. Upon accepting the glass, Carol sipped the liquid, confirming it to be water.

"So you did it. How?" Carol asked.

"It's a long story. It's not important, look, just let me say something. I... I know I've been a real jerk to all of you, ever since you first helped me out of ChalkZone." Rudy said.

"Yep." Carol said.

"_Yep._" Carlos said.

"And I've been nothing but a burden to all of you since we took this quest, even after all your attempts to try to help me."

"Yep."

"_Yep._"

"And, now, after this, you all probably still hate my guts and just want to get this quest as quickly as possible."

"Yep."

"_Yep._"

"Carol, Carlos, that's enough. The man is apologizing to you, let him speak." Penelope said.

Staying obedient to their mother, Carol and Carlos stayed quiet for the remaining duration of Rudy's apology, allowing him to fully express his regret.

"For all it's worth, I'm really sorry. All those years on my own, I just forgot about everything. I forgot who I was, forgot about what made me who I was, and forgot about everything that was important to me. I'm not saying that justifies my actions, but I want to say that I remember who I am now. You kids said that I was afraid this whole time, and each and every time I just exploded on you. But you were right. I was scared. Hell, I _am_ still scared. I was afraid then that I would look back on who I was and become scared and weak again, and I don't want to be scared and weak again. I only realize now that I didn't have to be with you around, but I thought that wouldn't be good enough. All this time, I've been going off on you about how I wanted nothing to do with any of this, about how I just wanted to go back to the jungle on my own again. But, now, I don't anymore. And... I want to say this, because I never said this for you once. _Thank you._ Thank you for saving my life." Rudy said.

Impressed with Rudy's sincere and heartfelt apology, the children actually began to accept his apology, feeling fulfilled from their attempts to reach him. Elated by his speech, the two children immediately rushed to Rudy and hugged him, which Rudy returned by crouching down and hugging the two back.

"We forgive you, Rudy, and we're sorry for all the mean things we said to you." Carol said.

"_Even though you deserved it._" Carlos said.

"Carlos!"

"No, no, it's okay, I did deserve it. But that's fine now." Rudy said.

Upon having given his apology to the children, there now laid the affairs of his unsettled feelings with Penelope Sanchez. After laying most of his emotional abuse on her, offering her his apologies would be the most difficult of them all, especially with his many romantic attachments he had for her still alive and well.

At first, Rudy had no idea what to say or even do; only able to stand before Penelope and awkardly look back and forth at her. Even for the most artistic and expressive peoples in the world, no emotion is ever harder to express than love for another, especially straight to that one person.

However, with enough effort, Rudy managed to take the first step towards reawakening that fire once again.

"Hey, Penny." Rudy said.

"Hi, Rudy." Penelope said.

"I'm... Uh... I'm sorry I ran away like that. So much for all that fun we had at Open Mike's, right?"

"Rudy, I know that this isn't where you're trying to go. You have more to say, don't you?"

After letting out a deep breath, Rudy prepared himself to let out his next words, still not sure what to say.

"I've been... not handling this whole thing right... this whole time." Rudy said.

"Handling what?" Penelope asked.

"You know... _This_... I... Ugh, no, no, no, uh... Look, I'm really sorry about how I've been treating you this whole time. I was just being a jerk, I forgot about-"

"You already said that, and I forgive you, that's not what I'm looking for. This whole time, I was absolutely convinced that you hated me for leaving you behind in ChalkZone. I felt awful about it, but I still kept myself together for the sake of finding that Golden Chalk and saving ChalkZone, and because I still cared about you whether you cared about me or not. After we came out of the Wait 'N Sea, it was like all that never happened. We were just like we were back then; happy and together. I know you felt the same way somewhere, because none of that would've happened if you didn't. I still love you, Rudy."

"Penny, I'm... I don't-"

"Rudy Tabootie. Do you love me, or not?"

Despite the bare simplicity of the question, all Rudy could find himself able to do was just simply stand in place and breathe, barely able to complete the latter task. Stunned and paralyzed in fear, Rudy found no words able to leave his mouth. Even with his best efforts to let out any form of verbal communication, nothing came out of his mouth, only leaving Penelope more frustrated.

"Forget it. Let's just go get the Golden Chalk. Tell us where to go." Penelope said.

Penelope turned around and folded her arms, actively trying to force a response from Rudy. Unable to let Penelope down, Rudy used his secret weapon to finally bring an answer to her question.

"Wait! Back 15 years ago, on my birthday, you gave me a bracelet. It said 'Best friends forever, Rudy and Peggy' on the inside because the jeweler ripped you off." Rudy said.

Impressed that Rudy remembered her simple but heartfelt gift, her attention managed to be captured for one small moment, more than enough to allow Rudy to continue.

"What about it?" Penelope asked.

Rudy held the bracelet in front of Penelope, leaving her face-to-face with something she did not expect to see again. Believing her gift was long forgotten, Penelope was shocked to see that her simple act of kindness had still been remembered, by the only person that it mattered to remember.

"I fixed it. Read the inside." Rudy said.

Penelope took the bracelet and looked on the engraving inside, seeing that the misspelled 'Peggy' was corrected to 'Penny', as it was intended to be. Overwhelmed by emotion, Penelope held her hand over her mouth, letting out a slight gasp and tears from her eyes.

"But... How did you have it?" Penelope asked.

"I didn't want Skrawl to take it, so, I... uh... Well, you remember what Christopher Walken did with that watch in _Pulp Fiction_? ...Look, jokes aside, I kept it all this time. It was the only thing that really let me remember who I was. If I didn't have it, I think I would've forgotten my own name. You gave this to me, and it let me hold onto my last little piece of humanity I had for so many years." Rudy said.

"_You do love me._"

"I... Well... ... Yes, Penny. I _do_ love you. I love you very much."

Barely able to comprehend the emotions that were in her mind, Penelope only stood still in complete silence for a large period of time. For over a decade, she had felt the regret of losing her best friend, and, for at least a year now, she had felt unloved by a significant other in all that time. Now, after all that time, these negative emotions have finally found their closure.

Not correctly interpreting Penelope's silence, Rudy simply believed that she was still angry. Believing that he was respecting her wishes, Rudy decided to lead the group down the path to the Golden Chalk once again. Feeling immense regret with his actions, Rudy struggled to hold back his own tears, believing that he had pushed the person he loved most completely away.

"Look, I'm sorry. This was stupid, I shouldn't have bothered after everything I've done. I should've guessed it was too late. Forget it, let's just go, I'm sorry about-" Rudy began to say.

Before Rudy even had time to react, Penelope spun him around and grabbed him tightly, deeply kissing him. With all the breath and sense knocked out of him from what he had just experienced, Rudy had nothing to do but to simply hold on, letting him follow the experience that he being put through now.

Feeling warm, wet lips pressed to his, lightly sucking against him, feeling the slight entrance of a tongue in his mouth, Rudy's heartbeat began to skyrocket, with his mind going in a state of complete bliss, forgetting about everything around him, only focused on this one perfect moment in time, praying that it never ended.

Despite his strongest wishes otherwise, the moment had finally ended, with Rudy standing face-to-face with Penelope, both taking heavy breaths. It was at this moment that Rudy just realized that he finally had his first kiss, after so many years of isolation, and the moment was finally shared with Penelope.

"That was a kiss?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah, that was a kiss." Penelope said.

"Oh, god, I want more."

"Me too."

Immediately returning back to their past activity, Rudy and Penelope again began to kiss, the two pushing back and forth between each other as they did so, as if each were struggling for dominance. Finally, Rudy managed to push Penelope to the ground, with the two of them tumbling and switching positions.

With Penelope being on top for a brief enough moment, she began to take her shirt off, beginning to follow with her bra. As the two continued, Carol, Carlos, and Warhawk were left only to observe the them continue, neither of the siblings old enough to view such an act, both astounded to see their mother committing this act.

Warhawk, having the knowledge to keep the children away from seeing the act of carnal knowledge occur, covered the eyes of the two younglings, leading them away to a place of safety.

"Come, children. You were not meant to see this." Warhawk said.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Carol said.

"_Ditto._" Carlos said.


	22. Chapter 21: Growing Pains

**CHAPTER 21: GROWING PAINS**

Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez seemed to be quite opposites of individuals; Rudy was known to be a solitary boy focused on his art and the worlds of fiction he enjoyed creating, and Penny was a logical individual focused on the realms of science and reason more than others. After meeting each other at the young and tender age of 10, however, they proved to be the absolute best of friends, adventuring together in ChalkZone for 3 years.

During a period of time in that third year, the two young children began to grow and mature, beginning their journeys into adulthood. Just as their minds and bodies began to change, their friendship began to grow and mature as well. Never having any close friends before meeting each other, it seemed only logical and obvious that the two would soon come together in a bond stronger than friendship, even one as strong as theirs.

Alas, it seemed not to be. With Skrawl breaking the arms of Rudy Tabootie, imprisoning him for several years, with Penny banned from ChalkZone and starting a new life on her own, the strong bond the two shared seemed to be long dead as Rudy was presumed to be. Where their friendship was once a beautiful connection, just beginning to blossom into something greater, their relationship was seemingly gone, but far from forgotten.

Having been haunted by the thought of Rudy being dead for several years, Penny started a new life, hoping to try to rid herself of her ghosts. While her choices may have earned her two bright young children, they were not enough to give her peace. After divorcing her husband and moving back to Plainville to try to start over again, the ghost of Rudy Tabootie finally caught up, revealed to be alive and well.

While Penny tried to make numerous attempts to reach Rudy's heart, each time seemingly getting further than the last, Rudy's heart proved to be too hardened from his years of solitude and survival, even with Rudy himself verbally assaulting Penny into a state of depression. Just as their bond seemed to reach its darkest point, however, a new dawn came to this dark time.

After an accidental dip in the Wait 'N Sea, a body of water with magical properties, the minds of the two were sent back to their prepubescent states, allowing the two to live as children yet again. With a simple splash of water negating the effects, however, that moment passed just as quickly as it came.

With Rudy Tabootie left confused and scared of the repressed feelings that he held back for the sake of survival, he abandoned the group to try to seek some solitude, forced to face every emotion he held back at once. After being brought into the care of a Zoner named Queenie Beanie, the queen of the half-bee Zoners known as the Beanie Boys, he found not only the strength to be at peace with his feelings, but his ability to draw again.

Finally healed and free from his trauma, there still laid the troubles of his relationship with Penelope Sanchez, his beloved Penny. While the task of confessing his love was no easy task, Rudy had managed to share his feelings, quickly finding out that Penelope still reciprocated them, despite all that occurred between them.

Now, after a long night of strengthening that bond further than either of them could have expected it to, Rudy and Penelope finally awaken under a blanket drawn by Rudy of earlier, covering their modesty from any onlookers. After having slept in each others' arms for the night, the two awoke to find themselves still in their embrace, now holding tighter.

"I take it back. That wasn't gross at all." Rudy said.

"Mmm. Happy now that I explained it?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, that actually was more fun than I was expecting."

"I would hope so. You went at least... Oh, I lost count at 24."

"Me too. I still liked it a lot. Can we do it again sometime?"

"You just went all that time, and you're thinking about doing it again already?"

"I've been away for 15 years, I wanna make up for all that time."

"Well, of course we're going to do it eventually sometime again, I hope, but we still need to get the Golden Chalk, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Can I at least touch your boobs one last time before we go? They're really soft and squishy and warm."

"Oh, god, first, I had two babies using these, now I've another baby who wants them."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Penny, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm just kidding, Rudy! Get a sense of humor, will you?"

"Right, still working on getting that back, too. Just be a little more clear on issues like this next time, okay?"

"Deal."

"So, really, can I please touch them one more time?"

"Okay, fine. But I get to touch your butt, too."

As she allowed Rudy to gently caress her bare breasts yet again, Penelope let out a slight moan, beginning to grow aroused with the motion of hands moving gingerly and sensually across her chest. Meeting his erotic movements by running her hands over his buttocks and lightly digging her nails in, Penelope began to move Rudy closer, encouraging him to continue his work. Moving her lips to Rudy's, the two began kissing each other, building up the experience to a higher level.

Unknown to the two, however, a third party was beginning to observe the two, none being impressed with the act unfolding before them. One member of the group gave a sharp, piercing clearing of his throat, causing Rudy and Penelope to instantly snap their heads towards the source of the sound.

Standing before Rudy and Penelope were Carol, Carlos, and Warhawk, all observing the covered duo. Penelope, not wanting to accidentally expose herself nor Rudy to the children and Zoner, pulled their blanket higher over themselves.

Standing out from the observing group was Carol, appearing extremely disheveled and restless. While Warhawk and Carlos appeared calm and well-rested, Carol had messy, frizzled hair and red, veiny eyes; breathing heavily and scowling at both her mother and Rudy.

"_Carolina_, what's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?! _Well, while Carlos and Warhawk somehow managed to get some sleep, _I _was left unable to even get so much as a wink of sleep. Why, you may ask? Oh, no particular reason. Really, it's no big deal at all, except the fact that the both of you were moaning and shouting extremely loud, saying all kinds of bad words, making weird 'gluck', 'shlick', and 'squelch' noises, breathing through your mouths, making all kinds of strange, wet, and disgusting sounds, _**ALL FOR OVER 5 HOURS!**_"

Feeling an ungodly amount of shame, disgust, and embarrassment from the knowledge that her daughter had listened to her engage in a 5-hour marathon of coitus, Penelope turned a bright, beet red, retreating underneath the protection of the blanket to seek whatever way to forget the shame of her actions, even though she could never find it.

"Well, wait a minute. Why didn't you just draw some earmuffs if you didn't want to hear that?" Rudy asked.

"What?" Carol asked.

"You know, earmuffs. Keep out any sound you don't like? Why didn't you take some chalk and draw some?"

"_Yeah, drew myself some._" Carlos said.

With her eye twitching in anger and frustration, Carol slowly turned her head to face her brother, an unfaltering stare of death face-to-face with the inexpressive outlook of Carlos.

"Carlos. Why. Did. You. Not. Offer. Me. The. Chalk. Or. Some. Earmuffs?" Carol asked.

"_You never asked._" Carlos said.

"_You. Are. A. Dead. Man._"

"If I may, I doubt the Golden Chalk could be much further away from us. If you could get dressed and lead the way, we could bring an end to this quest and the rule of the Chalk King." Warhawk said.

"Right, good point. Let me grab my clothes." Rudy said.

Still not quite remembering the social stigmas of nudity in the real world, Rudy removed the blanket from himself, shamelessly walking about in the nude collecting his scattered clothes from the ground. Penelope, shocked to see Rudy walk about so nonchalantly without any clothing, held her hands to her mouth, trying her best not to panic. Carol and Carlos, protecting themselves from the obscenity, covered each others' eyes from the sight, neither allowing the other to see. Warhawk, dumbfounded to see Rudy's obliviousness, only observed as he continued to waltz about with no self-awareness.

"Is there a particular reason why you couldn't wait for us to walk away first?" Carol asked.

"What? You already saw me naked once, what's the big deal? Now, where's my jacket- Oh, here it is." Rudy said.

Upon bending over to retrieve his jacket from the ground with his legs at a decent spread, Rudy unknowingly gave the baffled Warhawk a view of an orifice that he had no intention nor desire of ever seeing in his entire life, leaving him scarred and disgusted from the unwanted display he was given.

"Dear, young Carlos. If only you'd drawn me without any eyes. Or the ability to forget such... awful, awful images." Warhawk said.

* * *

After dressing themselves decently, Rudy and Penelope were now ready to continue their quest for the Golden Chalk, continuing right where the group had left off. With Rudy taking the lead once again, the now-restored hero began to lead the group down the road of the Golden Chalk, stretching across several miles of ChalkZone.

Having served his purpose of finding Rudy and by having no more threats to ward off from the group, Warhawk began to feel as if his quest had finally ended, leaving him needing to go his own way. Addressing his concerns to his creator, Warhawk conveyed his sentiments towards Carlos, humbly asking for to be let go.

"Young Carlos, forgive me if I seem unappreciative or disloyal to you in any way, but I believe I have outlived my purpose to you. You created me in order to find Rudy Tabootie and bring him back to you, and I have done so, and I have also warded off the Zoner who had attacked you as of earlier. If it is all the same to you, I believe it is time for me to go, just as your creation of Blake Staker has." Warhawk said.

"_Are you sure? We like having you._" Carlos said.

"I am sure, young Carlos. I believe that I would be naught but a burden on your quest from this moment forth. I have since lost my lover Jean and the lesser fairy Eli, and I believe it is best if I properly pay my respects to their lives."

Able to create a better ending to his fantasy comic as he saw fit, Carlos held up his chalk, shaking his head towards Warhawk.

"_No need for that. I can bring them back._" Carlos said.

Before Warhawk could mutter any more words, Carlos used his drawing skills to recreate Jean from the ground up, perfectly replicating her as seen in his comic book. With each line drawn and every curve bent, Carlos' creation of Warhawk was finally reunited with his lover: Jean the Fairy.

With Jean reappearing before Warhawk's eyes, a surge of emotion began to overcome the elf, unable to believe that his loved one was finally back before him. Even with a warrior as hardened as Warhawk, the feeling was far too much for him to fight back, with a single teardrop falling down his face.

"Hello, my love." Jean said.

"Jean... This is too good to be true..." Warhawk said.

"But it is. Young Carlos here has seen to that himself, and we need not fear the evils of Darkblight anymore."

"Oh, my darling, how joyous it is to have you back in my arms! Forgive me for all I've done to you, dear, my actions were not justifiable. I should have been honest with you about my emotions from the start. An elf like me is too proud to allow such emotions."

"Then we shall work on it together, and perhaps the world will soon be able to see what a beautiful elf you are inside."

"Yes, soon, perhaps. Thank you for all you have done, and especially thank you, Carlos, for reuniting us."

"_You're welcome_." Carlos said.

Just before Warhawk and Jean began to head their own way, Carlos stopped the two one last time, placing his hand on Warhawk's shoulder.

"_Wait. Forgot something._" Carlos said.

Carlos gave a quick and simple swish of his chalk, recreating the lesser fairy Eli, resting on Warhawk's shoulder. Eli, back on his companion's shoulder, comfortably nestled himself in place, feeling warm and comfortable.

"Hello again, Warhawk. Good to see you again. Onwards we go now?" Eli asked.

Not content with Eli resting on his shoulder, Warhawk picked him up and placed him on Jean's shoulder instead, dusting off his own shoulder from the fairy's former presence.

"Not on my shoulder, we won't be." Warhawk said.

"Now, Warhawk, what about letting that good and feeling elf out from inside you?" Jean asked.

"Baby steps, my love, simply baby steps."

With the trio now heading off in their own direction, Carlos waved his creations off, happy to see his favorite characters gain the happy ending he believed they deserved. Penelope, proud to see her son give life to characters and grant them a good life.

"That was really nice, sweetie. You did a good thing." Penelope said.

"_Thanks, Mommy._" Carlos said.

"Hey, Carlos, why _is_ it you draw all these characters, then give them their own happy endings different from the comics? Do you not like how they end?" Carol asked.

"_Love comics, ending work for stories, but I want people to have happy endings. Don't like people hurting._"

"You know, once upon a time, I had a rule never to draw anything that was alive, or else I'd have to take care of it. Aren't you concerned about what'll happen to them?" Rudy asked.

"_No. My characters always live happily ever after._"

With the Zoner known as Warhawk sent on his way with his companions, the rest of the group continued on their trek for the Golden Chalk, continuing further down the Golden Chalk road only revealed to Rudy.

* * *

After a long, tiresome trek across the open, strange plains of ChalkZone, the group finally stepped into the light of Dayzone, reaching the separating border between Dayzone and Nightzone. Sticking his hand across the border and feeling the sunlight warm his hand, Rudy found an opportunity to take a break and enjoy the sense of sunlight warm him, a pleasure he never had considered until now.

"How about we take a quick break? Let's enjoy some sunlight for once. I haven't really stopped to appreciate it for a while." Rudy suggested.

"That's a good idea. I haven't seen any sunlight in a while now." Penelope said.

"_Sure._" Carlos said.

"Not me. I'll be sitting right over here in the dark, trying to get some sleep." Carol said.

Stepping into Dayzone yet again, the group stopped for a temporary break, allowing themselves to stop and enjoy the feeling of sunlight again, not having seen it since they first stepped into Nightzone. Even though the sun was not real, the warmth it provided to the group felt more than real to them all, giving them a sense of peace and safety within its light.

Rudy and Penelope, wanting to enjoy the sunlight together, laid down against a rock, basking in the sun. Carlos, having finished his comic and setting his creations free, sat against the rock, pulled out his pencil and paper, and began working on his next drawing.

Carol, conversely, wanted no part of the sunlight or to walk any longer, instead walking a few feet away back into Nightzone, taking a piece of chalk and drawing a pillow, an eye pillow, and earmuffs, wishing to catch sufficient sleep. The rest of the group opted to sit on the ground, just within range of Carol.

"You know, I've never thought about it until now. How many suns are there?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Rudy asked.

"Well, everything in ChalkZone had to be drawn by someone and it had to be erased to end up here. Almost every chalk drawing of any sort of landscape I've seen had a sun in the picture. Are there just a massive amount of suns out there in ChalkZone?"

"Funny story, actually, they actually take turns."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess they figured that they needed to balance the workload somehow. If I remember right, it changes about every 12 minutes."

Just as Rudy had mentioned the event, another sun flew into the sky, floating next to the current sun for a brief moment.

"Hey, Aten, I'll take it from here." The second sun said.

"Thanks, Apollo, I've been workin' up a sweat keeping things warm here. Keep an eye on these humans down here, will ya? They've been goin' after that Golden Chalk everybody keeps talkin' about." The first sun said.

"No problem. Say hi to Sol for me, will ya? Haven't seen him in a while."

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

The first sun known as Aten flew back into space, presumably to meet with the other suns drawn into ChalkZone, as the sun named Apollo took his place.

On the ground, Rudy and Penelope observed the spectacle of the suns shifting their workload, amazed at its impossibility and amused by such a fantastic event treated so casually between the massive stars themselves.

"Amazing to think somebody out there came up with that, suns all taking turns warming a planet." Penelope said.

"Yeah, definitely a great idea for a story. Who knows how many stories someone could get ideas for in ChalkZone? I could've made some really great stuff when I was younger if I tried." Rudy said.

Pondering such a possibility in his head, the possible future he could've taken began to take their toll in his mind, bringing him to a visible state of dismay. Realizing that he would never know what potential he could have reached as a child, Rudy lowered his head, resting it in his arms. Penelope took notice of his visible dismay, trying to cheer him up from his regrets.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"Like I said, I could've really made some great stuff when I was younger. But I didn't. I was stuck here for years, and I became just that... barbarian of a man I was to you all, and never used my full potential as an artist. What if Skrawl never broke me? What if I'd just taken my art more seriously as a kid? What if I'd have gone to college or art school? Maybe then I would've been somebody better and not-" Rudy began to say.

"Rudy, don't. None of this is your fault, it's Skrawl's. He's the one who did this to you, him and the Chalk King. Don't you ever dwell on what could've been. You'll just make things harder on yourself. Just accept what you have now, with both arms open towards the future."

"Thanks, but, I have to say, that's pretty cheesy. Where'd you get that, a greeting card?"

"No. Your father told me that."

"Dad? He's... He's still alive?"

"Yes. He's retired now, but he's alive."

"What about my mom? Is she with him?"

"Uh... no. She died years ago after they lost you. She couldn't stand the thought of you being dead, and... and the stress took its toll."

Distressed to hear about his mother's death, Rudy turned away from Penelope, beginning to shed a tear for his deceased mother.

"Mom died? Because... Because I was gone? Because she was looking for me?" Rudy asked.

"I'm sorry, Rudy. Like I said, it wasn't your fault-" Penelope began to say.

"That doesn't change that my mother is gone. I'll never get to see her again. Never get to see her and my dad happy again. Never get to hear her opera voice call me from downstairs. I can still remember how it sounds."

"Rudy..."

"You know what's something Skrawl said to me when he imprisoned me? He said that he wanted me to feel just like he did everyday. That he wanted me to know what it was like to live as an incomplete, directionless mass. That he was like that because everybody else all drew on top of what I was trying to make him. If I'd... If I'd only been able to just finish the drawing as I intended, would none of this ever have happened? Would Mom still be alive? Would I never have become that horrible person I was? Is this all my fault?"

"You can't ever fault yourself for things out of your control like that, Rudy. If anyone is to blame, it's Skrawl. You want to set this right, we go after that Golden Chalk and beat him with it."

"I know, I know. It's still just a lot to take in. I've only been my old self again for only a day now, and I've got about 15 years of regret to catch up to. I just need some time to deal with this."

While Rudy was remaining quiet and solitary, reverting back to his old methods of dealing with his emotional problems, Penelope tried to comfort her significant other as much as she could, trying to ease the heavy amount of pain on his mind. Leaning on his back, Penelope gave Rudy a light hug, sharing the warmth of her body to drive away the cold within his own.

In the midst of her attempt at reaching Rudy's heart, a loud cheer was heard in the distance, briefly catching her attention. With her attention briefly diverted to the source of the cheer, a strange point of interest was brought before Penelope's eyes, something she did not expect to see in the open plains of ChalkZone.

Resting on the other side of the hill an attraction known as the Slopes of Sweets, was a series of mountains composed of many dessert items, ranging from ice cream, candy, cake, pie, gelatin, and other such sweetened sugary servings of sustenance. The source of the loud cheers were from various Zoners skiing, snowboarding, and sledding down the slopes of sucrose, all doing nothing but having a fun time. Seeing this event unfold before her eyes, Penelope got an idea to cheer up Rudy and steer him away from his bad thoughts.

"Wait here, I have an idea to cheer you up." Penelope said.

Before Rudy could question what she was about to do, Penelope immediately rushed towards Carlos and lightly tapped him, having an art request to make to him. Taking his attention away from his own work, Carlos listened in to his mother's request, open to what she needed.

"_Carlos, sweetie, I need your help, can you draw some..._" Penelope said.

While quietly whispering the remaining portion of the request in her son's ear, Carlos gave a nod and set away his art supplies, preparing a piece of chalk in his hand to fulfill his mother's request. Taking his piece of chalk in the air, Carlos sketched out a pair of snow sleds, carefully eyeing the detail to their builds to ensure they would remain very aerodynamic and therefore faster when in use.

With the snow sleds complete, Penelope took a hold of one snow sled and grabbed Rudy, beginning to lead him to the slopes, all to his confusion. Meanwhile, Carlos, having to retrieve his slumbering sister, threw the resting Carol on his sled, dragging the snow sled as it held his sibling as cargo.

"Penny, what are you doing?" Rudy asked.

"I think right now we need to take your mind off what Skrawl's done and put it towards something more fun." Penelope said.

* * *

After a challenging hike to reach the top, the group finally reached their starting slope; beginning atop a large scoop of green tea ice cream topped with walnuts, adjacent from a slice of marble cake. Carefully setting her sled to its starting point, Penelope prepared to go sledding down the green scoop of ice cream with Rudy right with her on the trip down.

Carlos, still tending to his sleeping sister, also positioned his sled, with Carol continuing to sleep obliviously on it, her earmuffs and eyepillow leaving her completely unaware of her surroundings. As she continued to lay on the sled, Carol let out a loud snore, the shrill, rolling snort of each inhale burning their way into Carlos' eardrums. Unable to take much more of the auditorial abuse of his sister's loud snoring, Carlos drew a piece of cloth and tied it to her head and nose, leaving her nostrils sufficiently open to prevent the snoring, and finally granting him some peace of mind.

"Oh, come on, Penny. Why are we doing this? It was you who said we need to get after the Golden Chalk. Now you wanna go sledding?" Rudy asked.

"Well, from the looks of how you were sitting there, you weren't planning on going anywhere for a while. So, since you decided to take a little break, I thought we could spend our break doing something more productive, and fun." Penelope said.

"But why sledding?"

"I used to sled every winter when I was a kid in Boston. The first winter I did it, I was resistant to the idea. Being the young scientist I was, I wanted to play with my new chemistry set that I'd got for Christmas, but my parents wanted me to have some outside time. At first, I didn't want anything to do with the snow. The first time I went sledding, however, I never wanted to stop. Between moving to Plainville and spending all my time in ChalkZone with you and when I was older and had Carol and Carlos, I haven't had a chance to snow sled again. So, now, not only do I get to snow sled again, I get to snow sled with _you_."

"Oh, come on, Penny, I don't want to-"

"What's the matter? Are you scared?"

"Penny, I thought we were over the whole 'scared' thing, I said I was-"

"Not that, I mean, are you scared of sleds?"

"No, I'm not. I just... I just want to sit down and think."

"Well, I want you to come sled with me. Don't you want to spend some time with me?"

"I do, but-"

"But what? You don't love me that much?"

"What?! No, of course I love you, I just-"

"I know, I'm just teasing again. Look, if you sled with me once and you don't like it, you can go sit back down and we can go sledding while you think. How about that?"

"Aw... Okay. Fine. Let's go."

Sitting on the sled with Penelope resting behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach, the two were now ready to begin their descent down the ice cream slope. Carlos, preparing his own sled, sat on his, drawing a rope to secure his still-sleeping sister to his back, ensuring she would not fall off.

"Ready?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Rudy said.

With a simple push of her foot, Penelope drove the sled riding down the slope, sending the two rushing down and beginning their ride to the bottom, with Carlos repeating his mother's actions and following her down.

Penelope, finally going on the first sledding she had ever been on for years, felt a strong sensation of nostalgia come over her, taking her back to more innocent and happier days as a youth. Having Rudy both ascended to her significant other and being able to wrap her arms around him made the experience even more fulfilling to her, making a simple revisiting of her past turn into a completely new activity to enjoy.

Rudy, skeptical of the experience and preoccupied with his own emotions of loss and regret, was slow to allow himself to enjoy the ride at first, his loss seemingly too strong to overcome. Feeling Penelope on his back, however, the task of overcoming that emotion began to feel far less difficult that he had imagined. Where he would simply retreat into a state of apathy to flee from his own darker emotions to find solace before, the warming arms of his beloved Penelope began to wash away that feeling, giving a sense of peace to his mind.

With his negative thoughts dissipating, Rudy began to place his focus on the sled ride he was on, wanting to share the moment with Penelope, just as she wanted him to. Feeling the cool winds of the air breezing against his face at high speeds, with Penelope cheering behind him, a rush of adrenaline began to course through Rudy's body, giving him the first genuine sense of excitement and fun he had in many years. Being able to share this sense of fun in the arms of a loved one had only further cemented his enjoyment, now fully taking away his negative thoughts and giving him joy once again. Expressing his enjoyment in a verbal manner just as Penelope was, Rudy began cheering as well, taking more indulgence in the sled ride.

As the sled slowed its speed and came to a stop at the bottom, Rudy and Penelope gracefully dismounted from the sled, both immediately hugging each other and giving a carefree spin in place, laughing as they did so.

"Wow. That was really fun." Rudy said.

"And you wanted to just sit down and do nothing." Penelope said.

"Yeah, thanks for making me come sled with you. That really helped. I can't even remember the last time I had that much fun."

Catching up with the others, Carlos then reached the bottom of the slope, with his sister still tied to his back and continuing to sleep. With her consciousness temporarily leaving her body, Carol simply went limp, nearly falling off the sled if the rope were not keeping her secured to her brother.

"_Pretty fun. One more time?_" Carlos asked.

"Weren't you the one also going on about how we need to get the Golden Chalk?" Rudy asked.

"_Not going anywhere. Been too focused, need a fun break._"

"He's got a point, we've been way too focused on fighting everyone coming after us for a while. How about we go at this for just a little longer? It seems like it's putting you in a better mood." Penelope said.

"Well... He's right, the chalk's not going anywhere. I guess we can keep going a little longer. How about we start with that slice of red velvet cake?" Rudy asked.

[Soundtrack Cue: Led Zeppelin - Custard Pie]

Continuing their streak of fun down the Slopes of Sweets, the group chose Rudy's suggestion of a slice of red velvet cake as their next location, quickly climbing to the top and beginning their next descent down the puffy, persian pastry. With Penelope riding in the front this time, Rudy wished instead to let Penelope enjoy the full view of the sled ride, allowing her to better immerse herself in her childhood memories.

Upon finishing their ride to the bottom, the group moved on to a slice of French silk pie, riding down the slope of chocolate filling to the bottom. Unlike landing to the bottom with a slow stop like their past two attempts, however, Rudy and Penelope hit a chocolate shaving near the bottom, causing the sled to launch the two off and onto the ground, landing in whipped cream.

Carlos, concerned over his mother and Rudy, immediately hopped off his sled upon landing and began shaking them violently while hopping up and down in anxiety, hoping both were alright. After getting up from their unfortunate fall, Rudy and Penelope faced Carlos with whipped cream all over their faces. Rudy appeared as if he had a 1950 housewife's 'beehive' haircut, and Penelope's face resembled that of Santa Claus, with a whipped cream 'beard' over her face.

With anxious concern quickly turning to hilarity, Carlos suppressed his laugh with a few snickers, then immediately burst out into laughing after his failed attempt to hold back his hysteria. While initially confused about why Carlos was laughing so hard, the mystery between Rudy and Penelope was quickly dispelled upon looking at each other, leading the two to start laughing at each other as well.

As the three were left lying on the ground laughing, Penelope took a bit of friendly retaliation upon Rudy, scooping up a ball of whipped cream akin to forming a snowball and throwing it straight to his face, leaving it completely covered in whipped cream. Finding this even more hilarious, Penelope fell back yet again laughing, with Carlos doing the same.

Following up the attack with one of his own, Rudy scooped the whipped cream off his face with more off the ground and formed his own ball of whipped cream, throwing it directly at Penelope's face as she laid on the ground. Temporarily forgetting about his own strength for a moment, Rudy threw the ball as hard as he could, pelting Penelope in the face with whipped cream, creating a loud 'smack' sound and making her go silent and still.

Believing he'd accidentally hurt Penelope, Rudy rushed right down to her on the ground, trying to clear the whipped cream off her face and help her. Upon clearing the whipped cream off her face, Rudy looked to see Penelope's face go completely unemotional and unresponsive, as if she were knocked unconscious. Regretting his actions greatly, Rudy desperately shook Penelope, hoping to wake her up, with Carlos also growing just as restless.

After a few seconds of delirium between the two, Penelope opened her eyes to look straight at Rudy, showing that she was still conscious. Thinking that Penelope was mad at him in some way, Rudy tried to let out an apology, but was quickly met with yet another ball of whipped cream slapped straight to his face, with Penelope giving a smug smile as she got in her next strike.

Having been playfully fooled, Rudy began laughing in joy once again, with Penelope and Carlos also laughing. As Rudy retaliated with another ball of whipped cream sent straight to the two, Penelope and Carlos quickly started throwing several balls of whipped cream back at Rudy, leaving the three caught in a snowball fight of whipped cream.

In the duration of the fight, one stray ball of whipped cream landed its way onto Carol's face, not affecting her sleep. Subconsciously recognizing the substance on her face as food, Carol moved her tongue over her face, licking up the whipped cream off her face and eating it.

After the group had their fun on their whipped cream snowball fight, Rudy, Penelope, and Carlos continued their way to the next slope, ready to begin sledding once again. Starting again with a chocolate cake slice, moving on to a slice of key lime pie, followed with a scoop of butter pecan ice cream, subsequently riding a slice of raspberry pie, and ending with a scoop of peanut butter ice cream with chocolate fudge, the group finally finished their streak of sledding the Slopes of Sweets, putting an end to their detour of fun antics.

Having fulfilled a small break of fun sledding down many slopes of cakes and ice creams and other desserts, the group left the Slopes of Sweets, now more mentally refreshed and ready to continue their quest for the Golden Chalk. Taking the lead on the path of the Golden Chalk, Rudy led the group on their way to finish their quest, now mentally lightened and relieved after his exhilarating experience with Penelope. Carlos, still tending to his sleeping sister, kept pulling the sled behind him, having a better method of taking Carol with him.

"So, Rudy, how do you feel now?" Penelope asked.

"A lot better. Thanks for that break. How'd you know that'd help?" Rudy said.

"I'm a mother. If there's one thing kids need after a bad day, it's some fun. When Carlos found out one of his favorite comic book writers died, he got really sad and depressed for the whole day. So I took him to Reptarland to cheer her up, worked like a charm."

"Heh, I almost forgot about Reptar. How many of those movies are there now, anyway?"

"At least 30, and that's not counting the American remakes. You should hear the little 'waifu' fanatic go on about them."

"_'Kaiju'. Japanese for 'strange beast'._" Carlos corrected.

"I rest my case."

"Yeah, I got you." Rudy said.

Although many of the negative thoughts clouding his mind were long gone, there still existed one more matter in his mind that did not flee his thoughts:

Skrawl.

The very same Zoner that inflicted all his misfortunes on Rudy, the presence of Skrawl would never make its way out of his head. On top of the desire for revenge being one of the strongest driving forces to finish the quest, the physical threat of Skrawl was still a real possibility. After encountering his Beanie Boys and a chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez, the probability of encountering Skrawl now seemed like a possibility for the group.

"Rudy? What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"Skrawl. I was thinking about him." Rudy said.

"Rudy, remember, don't let what he did-"

"It's not that. It just now hit me; we've been seeing all these other Zoners after us, but not him. Who's to say he won't be coming after us soon enough? What if he's on his way after us now?"

* * *

Not so far away from our human adventurers, the malformed creation of chalk known as Skrawl continues his pursuit of Rudy Tabootie and those questing for the Golden Chalk. Dedicated to finally complete his revenge and gain favoritism in the eyes of the mysterious Chalk King, Skrawl now finds himself growing desperate on his own gamble of a plan, no longer having any other option to gain what he desires most.

His ever-loyal servants, the Beanie Boys, continued to blindly follow their leader, ready to follow out any task they were assigned with. After such a long trek without any sort of break, however, the bee-human hybrid Zoners begin to grow restless with their own mission.

"Hey, uh, boss, you think maybe we can take a break for a few minutes? I'm starting to get tired." One Beanie Boy said.

"Same here, boss, I could use a break from all this flying." Another Beanie Boy said.

"Stop that whining. You haven't done anything that strenuous this past hour." Skrawl said.

"Boss, we just carried you across the Wait 'N Sea. Don't you think that's a bit strenuous?" The first Beanie Boy asked.

"Enough whining out of you all, we don't have time for this. That machine gun-armed maniac just nearly took my only way towards my goal away, and having him get erased just bought me another chance, as well as all of us some time. I intend to take as much advantage of that as I can."

The Beanie Boys, brainwashed from birth and surgically altered to a uniform look to serve the needs of Skrawl and his deeds. Having been taken from the hive of the Beanie Boys long ago as larvae, none of them knew their true origins, and none ever thought to ask.

With the territory they were entering now, however, those questions were soon to come, and in a way that would be less than beneficial to Skrawl.

The momentum started with a strange feeling in the air, only a slight disturbance. While this change went unnoticed to Skrawl, the Beanie Boys caught up on it ever so slightly. Feeling a strange sense of _deja vu_ from the disturbance, the Beanie Boys began to ponder the change, stopping in their tracks.

Being as strict and focused on the mission as he was, Skrawl immediately noticed the Beanie Boys in their confused state; baffled at their reaction, but, more importantly, angered at their supposed disobedience.

"What are you doing? Did none of you hear me say that we need to keep moving?" Skrawl asked.

"Something's weird about this place, boss. I can feel it." One Beanie Boy said.

"Yeah, I feel it too. Something kinda familiar about this place. Can't you feel it?" Another Beanie Boy asked.

"No, I can't. What's with you all? None of you ever thought about such idiotic things before. Don't you know that if you let your mind wander, it'll go and run off? Isn't that what I've told you all for so many years?" Skrawl asked.

"Well, yeah, but there's something about this place. Something real familiar." The first Beanie Boy said.

"Yeah, boss. Say, what's around here, anyway? I feel like we've been here before." The second Beanie Boy said.

"There's nothing around here that's any concern to me or you. Now, will you shut up and keep moving?!" Skrawl asked.

"Hey, wait, what's that?" The first Beanie Boy asked.

"What's what? Now what is it?"

"Over there, check it out, boss."

While annoyed with his minion's request, Skrawl followed his Beanie Boy to the point of his interest, following him the the edge of a rock. As Skrawl and the other Beanie Boys peered around the rock, there laid a massive beehive resting on the ground, resembling a large dome rather than a real beehive.

"There, check it out. Seem familiar?" The Beanie Boy asked.

The Beanie Boys, still stuck in their state of _deja vu_ they were receiving from the dome, continued to ponder it, trying to think of why it seemed important to them. Inside the mind of Skrawl, however, laid the secret of why this place was important, and outside his mind laid a face growing extremely nervous at the implications of what would happen should they discover their origin.

"Yeah, that place does seem familiar. Hey, boss, can we go check it out? Just for a few minutes?" The first Beanie Boy asked.

"_**NO!**_ We can't go there! We've... got to get back on Rudy and the humans! They could already be halfway to the Golden Chalk by now!" Skrawl said.

"Hey, boss, you alright? You're not looking so good, you're starting to sweat."

"I- I'm fine, never mind that, just please get back on track so we can-"

"_**SKRAWL!**_" An angry voice yelled.

Before Skrawl could have his chance to escape his past, the consequences of his past deeds began to manifest themselves before his very eyes. Flying in from above the group was a legion of free Beanie Boys, surrounding Skrawl and his group of Beanie Boys. Skrawl's Beanie Boys, never having seen any Beanie Boys with various physical differences from themselves, began to have even more confusion added to their minds, trying to make sense of the situation for themselves.

"Hey, boss, what's going on? Why do these guys look like us?" The second Beanie Boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting an even stronger weirder feeling out of this place. Can we please get a good explanation of what's going on here?" The first Beanie Boy asked.

"What happened is that yourselves, myself's beautiful babies, have all been taken away from myself's loving arms and changed into the cronies of Skrawl." A female voice said.

Flying in directly in front of the group was Queenie Beanie, mother and ruler of the Beanie Boys. With her antennae extended, the calming and bliss-inducing effect began its course on Skrawl's Beanie Boys, placing them all under the spell of her emotions of love and affection that she unconditionally showered all her children.

"Now, myself is back to take myself's poor little babies home, where themselves belong." Queenie Beanie said.

Feeling the effects of her antennae, the Beanie Boys all walked into the arms of their mother, holding onto her to feel the physical warmth of her love. Queenie Beanie, loving her children dearly and elated to see them returned to her arms, welcomed their embrace and affection.

Skrawl, also beginning to feel the effects of the antennae, began to crawl towards Queenie Beanie as well. Where the approach of the Beanie Boys were as if they were children being returned to their mother, Skrawl appeared as if he were seeking forgiveness at the feet of a king, or even a god. Where fear began to fill his mind not moments ago, that fear quickly turned to shame and regret, all from the effects of Queenie Beanie's antennae. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, its effects were too strong to overcome.

Reaching the feet of Queenie Beanie, Skrawl crawled to her feet, holding his head down in a bow. As if being pulled from his very eyes, tears began to fall from his eyes, a sense of regret and remorse joining it.

"_Such... Such beauty... that I have tainted..._" Skrawl said.

"Himself can save his breath. Now's not the time to be makin' all these sad words, at least not yet." Queenie Beanie said.

"My queen. Shall I execute this monster here and now? If I might say, it is high time this creature pays for his crimes against us." A Beanie Boy said.

"No. Myself got's a better way to deal with Skrawl. Sting him and take him. Ourselves are going to have ourselves a session with him."

"As you wish, my queen."

Taking a spear with a sort of bee stinger attached at the end, the Beanie Boy briefly pierced Skrawl with the tip, taking it out as quickly as he inserted it. With the venom of the stinger taking its course, Skrawl's body began to grow weaker and lethargic, letting his mind slip away into an unconscious state.

"Don't be thinkin' myself's sentenced himself to death, now. Myself wouldn't never do somethin' like that. Himself be needin' something different." Queenie Beanie said.

Finally, with the bee venom in his brain, Skrawl slipped into a sleep state, unconscious and at the mercy of the Beanie Boys. Queenie Beanie, having better plans for Skrawl rather than a needless execution, ordered him brought inside the hive, determined to discipline Skrawl differently.

"Himself be needin' something _very_ different. Only somethin' a mother like myself can give himself." Queenie Beanie said.


	23. Chapter 22: End of the Road

**CHAPTER 22: END OF THE ROAD**

The quest for the Golden Chalk has been a long and hard journey, one not for the weak or faint of heart. In all of ChalkZone's recorded history, no Zoner has ever made their way to the fabled chalk. Having many enemies and dangers of ChalkZone to fight through, surviving the trek seemed to be an impossible task, and completing it beyond that.

However, these four human heroes, having taken on this quest, find themselves on the verge of that completion. Rudy Tabootie, the one known to many Zoners as the Great Creator; Penelope Sanchez, his best friend and now lover; Carol and Carlos Sanchez, the young but enthusiastic children of Penelope; all have come together for this important quest, with the fate of ChalkZone on their hands.

In the beginning, Rudy and Penelope seemed to be at complete odds with each other, and faced many internal challenges as well as external challenges. Where both seemed to be in places of no return, they have both overcome their troubles in amazing ways, seeming to become entirely new people all over again.

Penelope, having the ghost of her best friend return after his supposed death after so many years, had to fight back on her own crumbling sense of reality and guilt in order to complete the quest, all on top of the stress with raising two children. With so much going wrong in her mind, finding any sense of peace within her life seemed impossible.

Now, the young mother has found resolve to her issues, finally finding the peace she had been seeking. Knowing her time in ChalkZone was indeed not a delusion, and her guilt for losing Rudy gone, all sense of regret had finally left her.

Rudy, being forced to live in isolation in ChalkZone, had lost his talent and emotions, unable to return to the real world. Believing himself to be alone and betrayed, Rudy acted extremely hostile towards Penelope, blaming her for his years alone. With the troubles of having living out his years of adolescence in isolation and forgetting who he was entirely, it seemed bringing Rudy Tabootie back to his old self was a lost cause.

However, in a place like ChalkZone, even the impossible can be made possible. Now, Rudy Tabootie has not only been able to face his fears and emotions, but he has also obtained his talent to draw once again, able to use the magic chalk to create anything his mind could concieve.

While Rudy and Penelope had their own different paths to take on their transformations, each with their own effects, both shared one major difference with each of them. Rudy was no longer the innocent young boy he once was, nor was he the ruthless and unfeeling barbarian either. Likewise, Penelope was no longer the logically-thinking little girl she used to be, nor the budding young scientist trying to raise two children.

Both were now entirely new people; a melding of their past and present selves; a melding of two personas into one new person, a marriage and rebirth between self and self. Moreover, the two new people that were Rudy and Penelope found a rekindled bond between one another, taking the first steps of their new lives together.

Now, after so many steps taken together as so many different people, their quest now comes to its final stages, ever-nearing its completion. As Rudy continued to lead the group down the path of the Golden Chalk's road, he found himself coming to a stop, seeing the final portion of the road just ahead.

"Rudy? What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"I can see the end up ahead. We're getting close to that Golden Chalk." Rudy said.

"Really? That's great! We've done it!"

"Not just yet. We've still got to get there first. Let's keep moving."

Continuing to follow the final steps of the Golden Chalk's road, Rudy led the group to their final destination, at last reaching the end of the road and to the location of the Golden Chalk. Stepping just outside the final resting place of the Golden Chalk, Rudy led the group just to the edge of another edge of the Wait 'N Sea.

Just as the group finally arrived, the sleeping Carol finally emerged from her nap, giving out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms out. Taking off her eyepillow and earmuffs, Carol exposed her eyes and ears to her surroundings once again, placing her consciousness back into the present time.

"Finally, a good rest. So, what'd I miss?" Carol asked.

"_Went sledding, you slept through._" Carlos said.

"What?! And you didn't wake me?!"

"_You wanted to sleep, let you sleep._"

"Well, I would've been up for some sledding. So, now what's the deal? Why are we stopped?"

"We're at the end of the path, we've reached the Golden Chalk." Rudy said.

"Really? Cool. So, where is it? Is it out in the water?"

"I don't think so. When we were crossing the Wait 'N Sea before, the path was still showing itself right on top of the water. It's stopping right here, right where the beach starts, nothing after that."

"_Wants us to go in the water._" Carlos said.

"Really? Are you sure, Carlos?" Penelope asked.

"_Golden Chalk supposed to be start of human abstract. Maybe wants us to do something unexpected to get it._"

"He's got a point, everything we've gone through, we've had to go through some weird way to solve it. It'd make sense that we'd have to this to get it." Rudy said.

"But, wait, if the Golden Chalk knows that we need to get it to stop the Chalk King, then why would it make it this hard on us? Better yet, why didn't it just come to us? Why'd we have to go through _all_ of this?!" Carol asked.

"Good question, make sure you ask the chalk when we get there, wherever it is down there."

"But how are we supposed to get down there? We'd need some diving suits and scuba equipment, and- Oh, wait a minute, I remember now, the chalk." Penelope said.

"That's right. I've got the chalk this time, and I can make us some of those easy. Carlos?"

Carlos tossed Rudy a piece of chalk off his bandolier, taking a piece of his own as well. Both Rudy and Carlos, using their artistic talents at work, used their chalk to create scuba equipment for themselves, allowing them a way to reach the bottom of the Wait 'N Sea.

Rudy drew a full diving suit over himself, complete with an oxygen tank on his back, and flippers on his feet to allow him to swim faster. Carlos, the out-of-the-box thinker that he was, drew a small rebreather, one the size of a roll of quarters. While such a device that small could not possibly exist in the real world, it could easily come to existence in ChalkZone, and Carlos took full advantage of that fact.

"Gotta say, I wish I'd thought of that." Rudy said.

"_Better that you didn't. Wait 'N Sea turns you into a child, makes you dumb and unfocused. Need to keep you dry to keep you focused._" Carlos said.

"Oh, you're absolutely right. I almost forgot about that."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want another episode like that. My art's a little rusty, think you could draw one on me?" Penelope asked.

"Sure thing, Penny. I got you." Rudy said.

Helping Penelope get a wetsuit on to protect her from the magic of the Wait 'N Sea, Rudy took his chalk in hand and prepared to trace a wetsuit over her. Carefully running his chalk over her body, Rudy began to create a wetsuit over Penelope. Taking his time with more nuanced movements, Rudy took his time to carefully trace over each curve and groove of Penelope's body, appreciating the view.

Being a mother of two, Penelope had a more 'motherly' body, with slightly more body fat than most. With little time to take care of herself, most of her fat filled in her crevices and thickening her shape; not to a point of being overweight, but carrying a healthy amount of weight. With much of the weight distributed to her bosom and bottom, she certainly did not suffer any harm to her figure, but, like many women, only viewed this as an undesirable sign of obesity.

Rudy, conversely, thought of these details not as shortcomings, but as strengths. While he had never seen another female body after his maturity had taken its course, Rudy instantly knew that a body like Penelope's is exactly what he liked best. A thick figure, well-fed, with a large bust, the latter he had especially come to like. While he had loved Penelope and would always love her no matter her shape, size, or form, there was no denying that a body like hers was an extremely large bonus.

Still cautiously running his chalk over her body, Rudy took in every last detail for himself, wanting to memorize every part of Penelope in his mind. Tracing down the chalk ever so slowly, Rudy put in as much thought and detail as he could into the wetsuit, giving it as much love and care as he could, ensuring that Penelope only had the best of treatment.

"Uh, Rudy, we've got to get down there soon, you wanna finish up?" Penelope asked.

With Penelope's inquiry bringing his mind out from her body and back into the task at hand, Rudy gave a slight blush and rubbed the side of his head, giving a sheepish lip bite.

"Oh, right. Heh. Sorry. I got kind of... caught up for some reason." Rudy said.

"Well, at least you actually like my body. For the longest time, I thought I was getting fat." Penelope said.

"No, no way, you look really beautiful. Don't ever think that. I love you just like you are."

Taking his compliment with a smile, Penelope began to blush, holding back her own embarrassment. Thinking of a way to bring herself out of her embarrassment, Penelope opted to reply to Rudy's compliment with a joke.

"Especially my boobs?" Penelope joked.

"Yeah, ha-ha, especially your boobs. Ever since I came out from the Wait 'N Sea's magic, I can't stop thinking about them. Is that normal?" Rudy asked.

"For a guy? Yeah, that's pretty normal. But how about you think about finishing now?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, sorry."

Not wasting any more time, Rudy continued to finish Penelope's wetsuit, not spending so much time on details as he was before. Despite his best attempts to fight off the urge to do so, he found himself spending a good amount of time on Penelope's bust, not for the sake of detail, but because his own newfound sense of lust drew him to do so.

Finally, with a few remaining strokes of his magic chalk, Rudy finished Penelope's wetsuit; the group now all ready to dive into the waters below. After having to wait on Rudy and Penelope's antics delaying the two, Carol and Carlos gave disapproving stares towards the adults, not happy with having to wait any longer than necessary.

"Took you long enough. Are we finally ready?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, we're good, sorry about that." Rudy said.

"Good. So, where are we supposed to go?"

"I'm not completely sure. I'll lead us down, try to find any sort of significant place to look out for. Stick close to me as we dive."

Heading to the edge of the water, Rudy fastened his mask and snorkel to his face, preparing to dive in the water and search for the Golden Chalk below. Having his inhibitions about entering the waters below, Rudy backed away from the water at first, not quite ready to dive in.

Penelope, taking note of his reaction, grabbed his hand and held it tight, giving her own reassurance of safety. With Penelope's hand closed around his own, a sense of serenity came over Rudy, washing away his own fears towards what laid in the waters below.

With his confidence now restored, Rudy gave a deep breath, preparing to finally dive in and take the final steps on his quest.

"Well, here goes nothing." Rudy said.

Taking a simple leap off the ground, Rudy and Penelope rushed straight for the water below, with Carol and Carlos following behind.

[Soundtrack Cue: Dio - Holy Diver; Starting from 1:20]

Diving into the magical waters of the Wait 'N Sea, Rudy and Penelope took the lead in the search for the Golden Chalk, with Rudy carefully watching the road as it laid before him in the waters below. With Carol and Carlos following the duo, the group of four swam their way through the sea, all dedicated on finding the Golden Chalk and ending their quest.

Wading through the thick waters of the Wait 'N Sea, the group encountered many strange beasts and creatures as they continued their swim, encountering many various and unique children of the sea. Looking to their left, a school of mullet-haired mullets swam by with their teacher, giving a lecture on trigonometry. While the lesson seemed like a jumbled mess of an alien language to Rudy, Carol, and Carlos, Penelope, the bright mind that she was, looked past the lesson as if she were being read a children's book.

Past the school, moving forward through the water, a pod of Dhal-Fins, a hybrid of dolphins and dhal, an Indian delicacy, swam next to them, curious about the travelling humans.

"Hey, what brings you down here in the Wait 'N Sea? Haven't seen many humans down here." One Dhal-Fin asked.

As he still wore his speech collar, and since it was designed by Crainiac 7 to be waterproof, Carlos spoke to the Dhal-Fin, answering its question.

"_On a quest to find the Golden Chalk. Almost got it._" Carlos said.

"The Golden Chalk, huh? It's been talk of the town down here, especially since that Chalk King fella started that whole war up top, but we're safe down here, not to mention the Golden Chalk's in a place where even he wouldn't think to find it." The Dhal-Fin said.

"_Where is it?_" Carlos asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Not far off now. Well, we've got to be going, good luck to ya, humans, here's hoping to cod you won't have any more troubles!"

"_Thanks._"

Continuing on their swim down the Golden Chalk's road, the group moved past numerous other creatures, all continuing on with their lives. A group of Clown-Fish swam past the group, honking their noses as they passed; a soccer game between several Goal-Fish was hosted, with one team barely beating out the other; an assortment of Bass-Guitars and Tuba-Tunas played a jazz tune; and a Hammer-head Shark continued his work on a DIY project, pounding in a few nails with his head.

As they moved past the various sea life of ChalkZone's waters, the group continued to follow the Golden Chalk's path, every stroke through the water bringing them nearer and nearer their destination. With so much time, work, and heartache spent on their trip, being able to finally complete their quest was a relief on their hearts, able to finally see all their efforts pay off.

Just over the edge of a hill laid a massive air bubble, encasing a city within. With the Golden Chalk's road ending just short of the bubble, the group instantly recognized this as their destination; the location of the Golden Chalk itself. Now having reached their destination, the group swam to the bubble, preparing to enter its void.

Approaching the outside of the bubble, Rudy swam through first, penetrating through the shielding of air from the Wait 'N Sea and entering the city within.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Just as Rudy entered the mass of air, stepping into the city within, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos all followed through, entering the city alongside Rudy. Removing the scuba equipment from their faces, Rudy and Penelope instantly recognized the city within, despite never having seen it before.

While Rudy and Penelope had made countless plans to find this particular city over their years in ChalkZone, never had they before reached it. Now, reunited as adults years later, that sole uncharted territory has finally been toppled, and they have at last discovered the city they were seeking. Carol and Carlos, not familiar with said plans nor this city, grew confused at the adult's reactions, questioning the matter for themselves.

"_Mama_, Rudy, what's wrong?" Carol asked.

"For years, we'd made plans to come here, but never followed through. Funny how we got led here after all that time." Penelope said.

"Well, where is 'here'? Where are we?"

"Carol, we're in Chalklantis." Rudy said.

* * *

Long ago, there existed an idea in the mind of Rudy Tabootie. This idea was a chalk drawing, conceived in his mind to be a gift for his friend's birthday, a classmate named Michelle, but this idea was vandalized by several others in the process, perverting it into an amalgamation of various and random ideas, all creating an unfinished and bizarre mixture of an idea.

When this incomplete drawing was erased from the blackboard, it came alive in the realm of ChalkZone, doomed to live a life without purpose or wholeness; without meaning or heart. This creation named himself 'Skrawl', believing himself to be nothing but a monster of a Zoner.

Born without his meaning or purpose, this Zoner also possessed the knowledge of the one who had initially created him, and who had cursed him to live his life as nothing but a random scribble: Rudy Tabootie. Unable to stand the pain of living without his intended purpose, Skrawl swore revenge on Rudy, vowing to make him feel the exact way he feels every day.

After suffering several defeats in his endeavors to beat Rudy Tabootie, Skrawl meet with another strange creation of a Zoner calling himself the Chalk King, approaching him to make him an offer. This offer was not known to any other Zoner nor could have anyone guessed what it included, but this sole offer was enough to forge the alliance between the two.

With Rudy finally at his mercy and ChalkZone soon to be in the control of the Chalk King, the plan that Skrawl had set in motion seemed to be going well, but it has had its uncertainty in recent years. The Chalk King's conquest of ChalkZone came with a campaign of genocide to the 'Zone, aiming to bring an end to all abstract within, aiming for a more 'realistic' world.

Despite his reservations against such horrific actions, Skrawl held onto his pact with the Chalk King, wanting the offer he was promised most. With the only way to achieve this goal being obtaining the Golden Chalk, Skrawl pushed himself on to obtain it and win the trust of the Chalk King back.

Now, after spending much time following Rudy Tabootie and the other on their quest to obtain the Golden Chalk, Skrawl has found yet another roadblock in his goal. After passing through the territory of Queenie Beanie, the aforementioned bee-human Zoner took him captive, seeking to charge him for his crimes against her and the Beanie Boys.

Being brought from his prison cell into the throne room of the Beanie Boys' Hive, the imprisoned Skrawl was brought before the leader of the Beanie Boys herself; Queenie Beanie. As Skrawl had committed the horrendous crime of abducting Beanie Boy larvae and brainwashing the Beanie Boys to be his own minions, taking advantage of their hive-minded mentality, he was jeered and heckled the instant he was brought into the throne room.

The onlookers threw various blunt objects straight at Skrawl, each object carrying with it a piece of hatred taken from each of the Beanie Boys' hearts. Taking his heavy berating, Skrawl lowered his head and accepted his punishment, unable to fight back or retaliate against the Beanie Boys.

Not tolerating her subjects delivering their unsanctioned justice upon Skrawl, Queenie Beanie raised her hand, ordering the Beanie Boys to stop their loud protests against Skrawl. The Beanie Boys, fiercely loyal to their queen, laid their rage aside, but not their hate. Continuing their disapproval of Skrawl being present in their hive, the Beanie Boys angrily stared down Skrawl, silently wishing for his punishment to come.

"Myself won't be tolerating none of that. Myself called for Skrawl to be brought here to answer for what himself did to myself's beautiful babies. Myself and myself alone will decide the judgement upon this wretched soul." Queenie Beanie said.

"He has wronged us greatly and cannot be forgiven for his transgressions, my queen! I say we put him to death!" One Beanie Boy said.

The angry mob of Beanie Boys, all in agreement with the vocally dissenting Beanie Boy, raised their voices in agreement, wishing for Skrawl to be put to death for his actions. Queenie Beanie, no longer tolerating any more dissent from her children, rose from her throne, instantly putting all the Beanie Boys to silence.

"I said, it'll be myself and myself alone that makes any judgement on Skrawl. Myself built this hive from the ground up, myself brought each and every one of yourselves to life, and it is myself's right and myself's alone that I do what myself will with himself. All of yourselves will take yourselves seats, and ourselves will be startin' with the judgin'. Is myself clear as clear can be?" Queenie Beanie asked.

Again complying with their queen, the Beanie Boys no longer protested the presence of Skrawl, instead seating themselves and preparing to witness the judgement of Skrawl. Seating herself back on her throne once again, Queenie Beanie looked down upon Skrawl, eyeing him as if he were a bug underneath her shoe. Leaning back and crossing her legs, Queenie Beanie continued her observation of Skrawl, contemplating her next move against the malformed Zoner.

"So, let's be gettin' the obvious out of the way. Himself, himself known as Skrawl, took many of myself's babies in their larval states, and himself surgically and mentally changed 'em to be himself's personal minions to go after Rudy Tabootie, is myself correct?" Queenie Beanie asked.

"Yes, that's true. I took your larvae. I brought up your Beanie Boys to work for me. Now, if you're going to put me to death, would you please just do it and get it over with? I'm sure your own Beanie Boys would be more than happy to do the job." Skrawl said.

"If myself wanted himself dead, himself would already be long past dead. Myself brought himself here because there was somethin' myself was lookin' for in himself."

"Oh, really? And what might that be?"

"When himself was under the influence of my antennae, himself began to grovel at myself's feet, as if himself felt regret for himself's actions."

"No thanks to those antennae you mentioned. Has it occurred to you that I was perhaps acting under an influence which you were responsible for, making me act different than how I normally would?"

"Don't be sellin' myself short, now. Myself's antennae have a very peculiar effect on others. They be actin' on other's senses of good and goodness in others, bringin' out a sense of love; that's how a mother's lovin' works. Somebody like himself, it shouldn't have worked. Himself stole myself's babies, made themselves into mindless little slaves. That be the actin' of a loveless monster. But yourself still had some love and regret in yourself from myself's effects. So, myself be thinkin' there's some other kind of reason himself does what he does, acts like he acts."

Not fully understanding what the queen of the Beanie Boys was saying, Skrawl was left confused by her words, trying to figure out what she was trying to convey. With his emotions shifting from angered to simply confused, not sure what to do or how to react.

"What are you trying to say? What's the point of all this?" Skrawl asked.

"What myself is saying is that himself's got more to himself than just bein' a bad guy. Why is it himself wants his revenge on Rudy Tabootie?" Queenie Beanie asked.

"Well, I've already got my revenge out of him, but my main quarrel is, or, rather, was, the fact that he allowed me to exist the way I am now."

"And what does himself exist as now?"

"What do you think? Look at me. I'm hideous, a freak, a pointless amalgamation of different ideas and abstracts, all turned into the thing you see now. Every last Zoner in ChalkZone has a purpose, a direction. You were meant to be a queen and mother to the Beanie Boys, and you serve that purpose well. I, conversely, have no such purpose or meaning behind my existence."

"And himself believed revenge would grant himself purpose?"

"For a while, I admit it started to. Being able to exact my revenge on Rudy Tabootie was extremely fulfilling, and I was able to break him. Not just his arms, mind you, but I broke his soul itself. I took away his ability to draw. If I couldn't have a purpose i my life, at least I could take away all purpose in his. He'd escaped before I could see him die of old age, but it is what it is. At the very least, I've still taken away his ability to draw."

"Monster!" One Beanie Boy shouted.

"Fiend!" Another Beanie Boy shouted.

"Vile creature!" A different Beanie Boy shouted.

While the protests had made themselves verbally known, they were small in number, as none of the Beanie Boys wished to further defy their queen. Carefully processing the information she was given, Queenie Beanie analyzed the words of Skrawl, studying him and his choices carefully.

"Well, first and foremost, Skrawl, myself can tell himself that himself's plan to break Rudy Tabootie has failed. After Rudy Tabootie stumbled upon myself's hive, myself took himself in and helped himself to get his drawin' back. Himself really did a number on Rudy, though." Queenie Beanie said.

With his efforts placed within his torture all defeated after his years of work, Skrawl hung his head with a soft growl, angered that his seeming revenge was completely undone.

"So, let's be forgettin' about that. Himself starting workin' with the Chalk King. That man's self wants to destroy all abstract and sense of art in the 'Zone. Why, oh, why, would himself ever ally himself with a self like himself?" Queenie Beanie asked.

"I didn't seek him out, he sought me out. In fact, I hadn't even heard of him until he showed himself to me; no one had, I think. ...You know, it's funny. There was always something so strange about him, ever since I met him." Skrawl said.

"And what, pray tell, was that somethin' so strange about himself?"

"The way he acted, the way he looked; all of it. He's like no Zoner I've ever seen before. The way he moves, it looks like there's something... 'real' about his movements."

"What does himself mean by 'real'?"

"I don't know. When humans move, it's different from us. They're made of flesh and bone and muscle, all real things. They're restricted to the way they move. We don't follow those rules, we're all pure abstract and thought. The King, on the other hand, moves like a human. Even the way he moves, it puts off some kind of... aura... that makes him seem less Zoner and more human."

"So what's himself trying to say?"

"I don't know what I'm trying to say. There's always just been something weird about him. I never thought much about it until now. All I really wanted out of him is what he offered me."

"And what did the Chalk King offer himself?"

"After Rudy had escaped, I felt like my purpose had gone. Without Rudy to bring my revenge on, I didn't have my purpose, my reason to exist. The Chalk King made me an offer, saying it was the least he could do by helping me get rid of Rudy. So, for years we searched for the Golden Chalk, following every detail he left us. Over the span of a decade, we never found so much as a trace of it; no idea how to get it. We'd heard numerous sorts of myths and prophesices, but nothing conclusive. Some told us that we'd need a child to find it, hence why we went after the children; others saying some sort of 'chosen one' would find it, but we never had anything close to an answer."

"That's a very interesting tale, Skrawl, but myself haven't gotten myself's answer, neither. What was it that the Chalk King offered yourself?"

"He said that if I could find the Golden Chalk, he could give me the purpose I was looking for. He promised to give me purpose again."

"And how did himself explain how himself was going to do that?"

"He didn't, but I didn't care. I just believed him because I was so desperate to get any sort of meaning or purpose back in my life again. Ever since, I've been desperate to get that Golden Chalk and get my purpose, whatever the cost. Now, I've wasted enough time talking, so I'll make this short. If you're going to do something with me, just do it. By now, I've long lost my trail on Rudy, and I've no hope of getting that Golden Chalk now. For all I know, Calcite could already have it. So, do with me what you will, because I don't care anymore."

Hearing Skrawl's motivation and drive laid out before her, Queenie Beanie found herself almost overwhelmed by the sense of emptiness that Skrawl had been through: Never having a full purpose in his life, driven to desperate measures to obtain any meaning in his life, and, here and now, losing all motivation to move on. While Queenie Beanie was far too wrapped up in her thoughts to think about her own surroundings, the remaining Beanie Boys were not as moved by his words, still demanding his blood.

"He's lying! He's a a great big liar!" One Beanie Boy said.

"If he wants us to kill him, I say we kill him!" Another Beanie Boy said.

"NO! There's not gonna be any killin' here, and especially no killin' of Skrawl." Queenie Beanie said.

With her order seeming absurd and completely against the common interest of the Beanie Boys, the surrounding group all gave a shout, demanding a reason behind her actions.

"Why won't you kill him, my queen? He's guilty! He's guilty of crimes against us!" A Beanie Boy said.

"Maybe yourselves can't see what Skrawl feels, but myself can. Himself's a tortured soul; himself believes that nothin' gives him any purpose or meanin' in his life. For that, myself extends his pity upon Skrawl." Queenie Beanie said.

Not expecting Queenie Beanie to treat him with compassion or kindness, Skrawl began to grow even more confused, not sure whether to accept this compassion or not. Further extending her compassion upon Skrawl, Queenie Beanie placed her hand over his face, lightly stroking his cheek.

"Myself don't know everythin', but myself knows this. Himself won't be gettin' a purpose or a meaning in his life by gettin' it from some other self. Himself's got to find it inside himself, however himself sees fit." Queenie Beanie said.

"But art is meant to have a direction and purpose. I was drawn without that." Skrawl said.

"Art isn't direction and purpose; art is art. Art could be somethin' simple like an apple or a jigsaw puzzle, or it could be somethin' like a giant bag clip that spits glitter, or a book that reads yourself instead of yourself readin' it. Art can be lots of things, Skrawl. It don't need no direction or purpose behind it. It just _is_. That's what art is about."

With Queenie Beanie sharing her words of wisdom, Skrawl continued to carefully think over her words, reconsidering his own methods and goals. After hearing all that Queenie Beanie had to share with him, his entire perspective of all his goals seemed to reverse themselves.

"And with those words, myself tells himself to go." Queenie Beanie said.

The Beanie Boys, still wishing for Skrawl's demise, immediately disagreed with their queen's decision, all shouting and protesting her actions. Despite their reaction, Queenie Beanie stuck with her decision, not faltering to the mob's protests.

"Go now. Himself's got a lot of thinkin' to do." Queenie Beanie said.

Following Queenie Beanie's instructions, Skrawl began to leave the hive. While he was followed closely and scowled at by numerous Beanie Boys, none of them dared attacked him; none wanting to disobey their queen's wishes. Feeling their eyes beat down upon his back, Skrawl's walk to the outside felt less like a few feet and more like several hard miles, each step seemingly shorter in length than the last.

Finally, upon reaching the outside of the hive, Skrawl turned to take one last look at the hive of the Beanie Boys. Where he entered the hive as one Zoner, he left as an entirely different Zoner.

Once, Skrawl was certain of his objectives and his goals, and why he wanted them. Before, he wanted to obtain the Golden Chalk and bring it to the Chalk King, wanting to have his promise of a purposeful life fulfilled, so that he might finally feel whole in his life.

Now, after being given a perspecive of a life where he finds his own purpose in life, Skrawl is no longer so sure of anything. With a long walk ahead of him with a destination to nowhere, there was much for Skrawl to ponder on, and an endless amount of time to do it on.

If only he could find the answer he looks for in the time he has, he hopes.

* * *

Back in the city of Chalklantis, the four humans, now finally nearing the end of their search, explore the lost city of Chalklantis, seeking out the Golden Chalk. Were it not for the task of finding the Golden Chalk being set and fresh in their minds, the group could easily find themselves getting distracted by their surroundings; the city of Chalklantis like nothing any of them had ever before seen.

The drawings and depictions of ChalkZone were unlike any other the group had encountered before. Before, most Zoners and other forms of creation had at least followed certain trends; some appeared to be drawn by preschoolers, some by eccentric street artists, some being created by advertisers for small restaurants, and others followed similar traits. The buildings here, however, appeared very different, more closely resembling cave drawings, hieroglyphics, stone carvings, and other archaic methods of communication.

"Wow. Have you ever seen anything like this before, Rudy?" Penelope asked.

"No. Once, I visited a Colosseum with some drawings of a chariot race, but even that didn't compare to this. This looks even older than that." Rudy said.

"So, what do you make of this place? It's obviously based on Atlantis, but who could've made all this?" Carol asked.

"_Plato wrote about Atlantis around 360, B.C.E., tons of people drew it since then, maybe._" Carlos said.

"That means that this place would have to be old. Like, really, _really_ old. So, why isn't anyone here?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I've ever set foot in Chalklantis, and, even though I didn't know what to expect, I still don't know what to think of this place. The Golden Chalk led us here, so we need to find it somehow." Rudy said.

"_That is not all you must find, Rudy Tabootie._" A voice called.

As the strange new voice echoed its way through the city of Chalklantis, Rudy, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos all huddled themselves close together, with Penelope holding her children close. Rudy and Carlos, the ones most able to use the chalk, held their pieces of chalk close, ready to draw anything to fend off whatever threat may come.

"_Now, now, don't be alarmed, there's no need to be afraid. Nothing here can hurt you. After all, you don't really think we'd make you go through all that trouble just to hurt you, now, don't you?_" The voice asked.

"It was you. You're the spirits of the Golden Chalk. You're the ones that led us here." Rudy said.

"_Yes, indeed. We are the very first 'Zoners', as you so dearly call them, to enter this plane of existence. It is us that comprise the Golden Chalk, and it is us who have led you here now._"

"Okay, great. We made it. Care to show yourself so we can take down the Chalk King?"

"_It won't be that easy, Rudy Tabootie. You don't think after all that hard work we'd put you through, we'd make it easy on you now, would we?_"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I thought you wanted us to find you so we could beat the Chalk King, and, you know... _STOP HIM FROM COMMITTING GENOCIDE?!_" Carol shouted.

"_That's because he's not ready for the Golden Chalk. Neither are you, Carol Sanchez, or you, Carlos, or you, Penny. You want to know why we've brought you through so many trials and hardships through the path we've given you? It's because none of you were ready. You required change, and, although your progress is great, it is not complete, not just yet._"

"'Progress?' What are we, just toys to you? Are people like my children just meant for you to endanger so recklessly?" Penelope asked.

"_Remember that we are the very beginning of art itself, Penny Sanchez. We've been around for a while, and we've seen art change and shift throughout the millenia. Abstract, Bauhaus, Cubsim, Dada, Expressionism, Futurism, Gothic, Happening, Impressionism, Kitsch, Lyco, Minimalism, Neoism, Orphism, Purism, Quajar, Romanticism, Symbolism, Tonalism, Ukiyo-e, Vanitas, and whatever'll start with W, X, Y, and Z when they think of new trends. The Chalk King wishes for a ChalkZone of Hyperrealism and Photorealism, one without any weirdness or strangeness. While both styles are good, he prefers these styles for the wrong reasons. Therefore, to defeat him, you must open your minds to more creative ways of expression, to learn the tools to beat him._"

Just as the voice finished its sentence, a series of walls began to emerge from the ground, separating the group from one another and trapping them all in their own corners of a maze. Each of the members of the group, wanting to reunite with the other, all immediately tried to push through the walls.

Carlos, trying for similar solution a previous problem, tried to spit on the walls to erase them, but the erased portion of the wall instantly grew back, impeding his progress back. Trying another solution, Carlos drew a door, hoping to simply exit to the other side, but, upon opening his newly drawn door, was only met with more wall.

"_Ah-ah-ah, no cheating, Carlos. Or any of you, for that matter. We've set up a few areas for each of you, all in hopes of getting you ready to fight the Chalk King. You've each got to understand how to solve strange problems with strange solutions, and we've put a lot of effort into seeing that you get to the points you need to get to._" The voice said.

"Come on, this isn't fair! Put me through this if you have to, but let the kids and Penny go! They don't have anything to do with this!" Rudy said.

"_On the contrary, Rudy Tabootie, they have everything to do with your quest. Why is it do you think it is that we told you that they must accompany you?_"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Just please, leave them out of this, they've been through enough!"

"_We had them accompany you to see that you change for the better. When you began your quest, you were a brute, a barbarian. You had no emotions within yourself, your ability to draw was gone, and the woman you once loved you hated with all your heart. Now, because of us, you can once again feel, you can once again draw, and you can once again draw. But you are only one piece of the puzzle. It will require all of you to obtain your goal, and imagine how much we can change you all for the better. Penny, Carol, and Carlos all have their challenges, just as you did and still do, and you must all overcome those challenges to obtain your goal._"

Reflecting on how much he had changed since the beginning of the quest, Rudy could no longer argue with the voice, realizing that, despite its unjust control over the group, it had changed him for the better. Realizing this, Rudy knew that the entity could indeed change each of them for the better, readying them all for the fight to come.

"_Now, good luck to all of you, and, remember: Think outside the box._" The voice said.

With the voice of the Golden Chalk leaving them, the group all took their time to think on their next course of action, not sure how to deal with the situation at hand.

"So, what should we do now?" Carol asked.

"We do what the voice said. We follow these paths, see what happens, and we all meet up later somehow." Rudy said.

"Rudy, do you realize what you're saying? My kids have been through enough danger, I can't have them-" Penelope tried to say.

"Penny, listen to me. The voice, the Golden Chalk, it may not be fair that it's doing this, but it's right. When I started this whole thing, I wasn't ready to deal with the Chalk King. After we went down the path it gave us, I changed completely. I don't just have my talent back, but I've changed for the better as a person, and we've all been better for it. Please, if it says this is the best way for us to beat the Chalk King, then I say it's our best shot."

While the idea of having her children still in danger of whatever may come in the strange city of Chalklantis was not a pleasant thought in the slightest, Penelope also knew that Rudy was correct beneath his arguments, and the threat of the Chalk King outweighed anything standing in their way. After letting out a deep breath, Penelope prepared herself for the next step in completing the quest.

"Okay, Rudy. I'll try. Just, please, everyone, promise me you'll all be careful, okay?" Penelope asked.

"I promise, _Mama_, you be careful too." Carol said.

"_Sure._" Carlos said.

"I can handle myself, Penny. We all can. Good luck to us all." Rudy said.

With their temporary goodbyes and wishes of luck out of the way, the four all began moving down the paths they were led down, each moving deeper into the labyrinth of Chalklantis. Each member of the party had different paths to go down in one similar fashion, but each had very different challenges ahead, each for the group to tackle on their own.

Now, Rudy, Penelope, Carol and Carlos, cold and alone, walk down the walls of the labyrinth, each with uncertainty of what may lie down the walls ahead. Feeling themselves all growing closer to the Golden Chalk by the second, they find the courage to continue on deep down inside their hearts, pushing themselves on through.

In the labyrinths of Chalklantis, they'll be sure to need as much courage as they can find.


	24. Chapter 23: Labyrinths of Chalklantis

**CHAPTER 23: LABYRINTHS OF CHALKLANTIS**

For most of the 3 years Rudy and Penelope had spent in ChalkZone, the two had made constant plans to visit the lost city of Chalklantis, wishing to one day explore the fabled city and find whatever sort of adventure the two could make of it. 15 years later, after both parties had found their lives completely rearranged, the two have finally entered the city of Chalklantis in their quest to find the Golden Chalk.

Now, just only a few minutes within entering the city, both Rudy and Penelope, as well as Carol and Carlos, the children of Penelope; have all been separated as a group from one another, forced into following different paths. Walking down various strange mazes within Chalklantis, each member of the group all walk alone on their paths, all hopeful that they will meet with each other by the end.

The spirits that comprise the Golden Chalk, the very first shreds of consciousness thought themselves, have made promises of giving each of the humans specially designed challenges suited to thier own personal challenges towards bettering themselves as humans. While Rudy had some idea of the challenges he had to face, already having toppled most of them, the rest of the group did not know what to expect; all growing anxious at what may come next for each of them.

While they each must face their challenges together, they all have the curse of bearing their challenges alone.

**CAROL**

While the young girl may have been the one to have started the entire series of events that have led Rudy back to his talent and back into the arms of Penelope, her mother, Carol felt as if she was perhaps the least helpful of the group, never having much to do to assist in the quest for the Golden Chalk. Where she may have been the one that was just as knowledgeable about ChalkZone as the others, thanks to Rudy Tabootie's Survival Guide to ChalkZone, that knowledge only made her feel more helpless than before.

Carlos, despite being her younger brother and facing a disability, seemed to be far more capable than her within ChalkZone, despite having no prior knowledge of ChalkZone or social skills. In an environment like ChalkZone, creativity is the key to solving any problem, and Carlos was a bright young child filled with creativity. Carol, however, began her life much like every other young girl: by making numerous friends and being very social, a polar opposite of her brother. Being that the extrovert that she was, Carol was also the member of the group most equipped to handle others emotionally. Despite a few anger issues due to losing her friends by moving, of course.

Facing both moving into a new city, having to leave her friends and past life behind, and having to face a dangerous quest to save the inhabitants of an alternate dimension of beings made of chalk drawings, are two very hard yolks to wear, especially for a 9-year old child. Feeling helpless and alone in her wandering down the walls of the labyrinth that she was set on, Carol began to grow anxious and afraid at what might come next, not sure what to expect in a place where the unexpected should be expected.

Entering a dark hallway, one devoid of light and barely any vision, the air around her suddenly grew cold, causing her skin to tense and shiver. Holding her hands over her arms, rubbing vigorously to keep herself warm, Carol continued down the hallway, hoping to find the end within the tunnel soon. With each step, the air seemed to grow colder and colder, each drop of temperature piercing deeper and deeper into her body, the chill riding down to her bones.

Not able to stand the cold for much longer, Carol turned around and began to head straight for the outside, hoping to find some relief against the discomfort the cold and dark gave her. The exit that was once there, however, was no longer there, leaving her trapped and completely alone in a void of cold and darkness. With her sense of direction now lost, nowhere else to go, and no one else to guide her through the labyrinth, Carol began to grow more and more anxious, not knowing what to do next.

Feeling her breath begin to overwhelm her, Carol fell to the floor, kneeling down in fear that slowly crept its way up her body, beginning to paralyze her limbs and leaving her barely able to move. With the fear of being alone causing her to freeze in place, Carol could no longer move forward through the labyrinth; her own fears and insecurities leaving her defeated in her tracks.

Fading in with the shadows that encapsulated her, her color is now black.

While black and alone, Carol thought herself alone, indistinct from the rest of the shadow, unnoticed to anything that may be watching. This however, proved not to be true, as something had taken notice of her, beginning to move towards her. Carol perceived the coming entity of a threat, continuing to be black as the shadows, blending in so that she would not be seen.

What emerged from the shadows was not a fiend, but a friend. Or, rather, a potential friend. Emerging from the shadows was a dog, a dog of the Pekingese breed. While Carol thought herself unnoticeable from the dog, the dog took immediate notice of her, rushing straight up to her and sniffing at her leg. While Carol knew that the dog was no threat, she still felt unable to do anything else, her own paralyzing fear still leaving her unable to act, still remaining black.

The dog, however, was not willing to let her stay as she was. The dog gave several shrill barks, hoping to lead Carol on. Carol was not so easily moved, however; she still continued to stay in her place, unwilling and unable to move. The dog's efforts did not pay off, but the dog was not willing to give up just yet.

Gently licking her fingers, the dog brought out a few giggles from Carol, its coarse tongue tickling her hand. As Carol began to lightly giggle, her color began to fluctuate, with her paralyzation beginning to leave her as well. Unable to stand the constant tickling of her fingers any longer, Carol finally rose from the ground, emerging from the shadow and again able to move.

Now, her color is orange.

The dog began to walk away, walking back into the shadows of the hall. It did not leave her behind, however, as it stopped just before moving any further. Giving another light bark, the dog encouraged Carol to follow her. Now orange and no longer paralyzed by the darkness and fears that she once had, Carol followed the dog as it requested, reaching the other end of the hallway.

Upon reaching the other end of the hallway, Carol had lost sight of the dog, the dog having left her entirely, and the entrance to the hallway gone. Observing her surroundings, she reached a new area entirely: a forest, filled with trees growing numerous digital objects such as phones, calculators, computers, and other similar objects. The sky, rather than being comprised of air, was filled with water, with puddles of air on the ground. With the area around her changed from a state of visual deprivation to a bizarre place where naught made sense, Carol began to grow confused, now even more unsure.

Now, her color is brown.

Looking for what to do next, Carol explored this strange forest of electronics, analyzing her surroundings as she moved about the woods. With each step she took, the numerous devices made electronic noises, leaving several excessive 'beeps' running through her head.

One phone hanging off a tree began to ring, inviting Carol to pick it up. Picking the phone from the branch of the tree, Carol held her ear to the phone, listening in to whoever might be calling.

"Seohs ruoy ni tnarodoed ruoy htiw eno eht er'uoy, sgubdeb ym t'nera esoht, yeh!" The phone said.

Confused and startled by the phone's incoherent speech, Carol dropped the phone, backing away from it. Just as the phone fell to the ground, many other phones began ringing just as well, all creating a deafening, shrill ringing throughout the forest. Unable to stand the insatiable ringing, Carol covered her ears, trying to block out the sound. Eventually, the phones stopped ringing, but all had went straight to voicemail. With many of the angered callers not being answered, a barrage of numerous voices came out the other end, becoming even more ear-piercing than the ringing.

"Murd ssab a evah t'nod I fi dlrow siht ot stunod gnirb yllaer nac I kniht uoy? Ot deen I fi seert mlap fo drobsagroms laer a thgif ll'I! Live era stunaep!" One phone called.

"Em ekil lio rotom rof gnitsul s'ti dna, wonk uoy, oot, luos a evah I! Rehtom s'grofllub a gnitae skcits yekcoh fo kcas tnaig a si ytinifni ekil leef uoy t'nod? Tsinummoc a ekil hcum os kniht gniddup seod yhw? Another phone called.

"Nroc fo rae dercas eht ot htrib evig ot tellaw eht dnif reven yeht tub, ni riah kcab rieht knis ot enitneprut fo loop a rof hsiw elpoep eht. Ti dnuof eh erehw senob yeknom eht ni kcab epuolatnac sih tup retteb dah laroproc eht. Sdraeb eath yllaer I hcum woh uoy llet reve I did?" A different phone called.

Unable to take any more of the strange, nonsensical speeches that overwhelmed her ears, Carol fleed the forest, running as fast as she could to try to find a place of peace from the insanity happening before her. With nothing around her making sense, and no one to guide her through a strange world, Carol began to lose all sense of hope and sanity, barely able to keep moving forward.

Now, her color is yellow.

After running through what felt like a few miles of forest, Carol suddenly found herself in a field of tall grass, with noses growing out of the wheat of the grass. With each inhale the noses took, a surge of pollen from the air around them were sucked directly into their nostrils. With every exhale, out came many pieces of salt water taffy, still in the wrapper.

Not having eaten in some time, Carol grew extremely hungry from the sight of the taffy, wanting to eat some. Taking a piece off the ground, Carol unwrapped a piece and ate it, temporarily satisfying her needs of hunger. Feeling the taffy fall down her throat, working its way to her gullet, the taffy hit the bottom of her stomach, beginning to dissolve in the acids accumulating within.

As the taffy began to break down in her stomach, however, something strange and odd began to happen to her. Feeling the world around her start to shake and fizzle out, as if a TV signal was being lost, Carol began to feel more in touch with the world, with her pores becoming as if they were the soil beneath her aborbing the tears of the sky.

A third eye began to grow in the middle of her forehead, and it rolled itself at the thoughts that were in her head, as if it were annoyed from her insecurities. When the world finally ended, there was nothing but a blank state of sky; stars were scattered about, distant planets were orbiting their suns, and there was naught here but Carol that lived, that truly, truly lived.

With her body changing in this strange space, her clothes began to tear away, revealing the placid skin underneath. Her body was like that of a statue's; no mouth, no iris, no genitals, no nipples; no weaknesses of morality and mortality. She existed as only a self, a self that needed reflection, reflection in a place where there is nowhere to reflect. While Carol could sense everything that existed in this universe, the universe being her, of course; there was no way to know what laid in the body of the universe, her own body. She had achieved complete awareness, but had not.

Now, her color is blue.

So many planets to visit in this universe, one was bound to have the answers she was looking for. Exploring the one that had the most cartilage, Carol stepped onto it, nearly crushing it with her foot. Remembering that she was just too big to walk on a planet, Carol changed to a smaller size, so she wouldn't accidentally crush anyone that she may or may not like. Now able to enjoy the planet as she was intended to, Carol explored the conditional planet, looking for a sign, and maybe a sign for that sign, or at least just a sign while she looked.

Exploring the slightly-crushed planet, Carol continued to look around for any significance of why she chose this planet, why it meant something to her. A whole universe full of planets and stars that were all her, why does this one mean something? Not knowing the answer, Carol continued to explore further.

As she continued her search, many passing aliens watched her, observing her every move. None seemed to be too upset that she had accidentally stepped on their planet, but none were particularly excited to see her, either. Rather, they all seemed to be observing her as if she was some kind of large animal treading their ground.

The aliens of this world had various shapes, sizes, and colors; one was a collection of spider webs in the body of a banana, another was a mirror showing various elderly people dancing in an auto repair shop within all while the mirror rested on a wheelchair, another was a walrus growing piccolos as tusks while wearing a sheet of newspaper over its eyes, another was a sentient door that seemed to exist for no apparent reason, and numerous other strange and impossible beings existed on this planet.

Wanting more information on this planet, Carol approached one of these aliens, a block of cheese that ate green salamanders to absorb their light. Tapping the cheese block on its shoulder, Carol inquired for information. While not able to speak with her mouth being absent, the cheese understood her request perfectly.

The aliens of the planet, joining together helping Carol to reach the understanding she required, all telepathically explained to her the truth, or at least the truth that made the most sense to each of them. Feeling their voices all beat down on her, Carol's mind began to rush in a frenzy with all the information being given to her, wanting more and more as it all flooded her mind.

"_The apple and the clock are the orgasm of the heavens. No rock has ever been good-looking._" A pillow filled with sauerkraut said.

"_Rubber is blubber and blubber is rubber. The scanners love to inhale lots of paprika._" A tuna with curly pink hair said.

"_Paper is quite frankly obnoxious. Turkeys can make the softest cloth if they were just a little more rotten._" A strip of duct tape holding a collection of dead butterflies said.

Underneath all the insane ramblings of the aliens, Carol began to understand some slivers of truth underneath the rants, piecing together each portion until she was able to reach some form of understanding. While not able to articulate what she had learned, Carol knew she had indeed learned. With the knowledge now being planted in her head, she began to change from her godlike self back into her old body, back the way she remembered, down to every folicle of hair to the clothes on her back.

The universe around her ended in one swift motion, now leaving her somewhere else. Her enviornment completely shifted around her, turning into a small lake, leaving Carol just on the edge of it. Taking a moment to adjust herself to her new surroundings, Carol took a deep breath, letting it out, allowing herself to contemplate her learned knowledge.

Now, her color is violet.

Wandering around this small lake, Carol took notice of two fairies residing over the lake, both standing face-to-face over the small body of water. One fairy was male, strongly built and towering, the other was female, short and curvy. The male fairy looked down upon the female fairy below him, as if he were looking at his next meal. The female fairy grew nervous, understanding the male fairy's true intentions, trying to retreat.

The male fairy did not allow the female fairy a simple retreat, viciously grabbing her arm and pulling him back towards her. The female fairy tried to throw a punch with her other arm, but the male fairy grabbed her other arm as well, forcing her against the water below.

Carol recognized the situation at hand, seeing that the female fairy was in danger. She tried to call out for the male fairy to stop, attempting to plead and reason for him to stop his violence, but no words nor sound came out of her mouth, leaving her pleas unheard. Unable to help the female fairy, Carol was left only able to watch as the violence continued.

Now, her color is red.

Feeling weak and powerless to stop the violence unfolding before her eyes, Carol was left red and angry at the act unfolding before her, unable to do anything to stop what was unfolding before her eyes. Not knowing what to do, she continued to stay in her place, her thoughts of anger overtaking all that she had learned.

Without the knowledge she had learned, accomplishing her task of stopping the male fairy's act and escaping the lake would not be possible, but she may not know that in time.

* * *

**CARLOS**

The young comic book fanatic named Carlos was the most artistic of the lot, with the potential to become even more creative and talented than Rudy Tabootie himself. With so much potential just waiting to be tapped into with each passing year of his growth, a career with art seemed to be imminent, and his future in life being bright and prosperous ahead.

However, being an Autistic child, he is not without his deficits. While he does have amazing abilities with his artistic skills, he places more emphasis on his art and his comic books, and he does not place much emphasis on others. He may love and care for his family, but other people were never the most important thing to him. Not because he hated others or had any ill wishes for the human race, but he simply was not comfortable around others.

Where many people prefer to speak their own language, talking about many mundane things that he never gave a second thought about, or never thinking about things that he thinks about all the time, Carlos speaks his own, through mediums of pictures and actions; through the world of comic books. Through the pages of tales of horror, high fantasy, martial arts, and science fiction, Carlos has found his own understanding of the world, and an understanding on his own likes and desires. But a comic book can only provide so much insight; there is more to learn through the lives of others.

One life in particular was meant to provide him with insight, love, and guidance was his father's, the man Penelope had married in Rudy's supposed time of death. While Penelope did give her all to provide both her children with love and support, especially the young Carlos, but the love of only one parent is not always enough for a child. For such a young boy that needed a lot of love, only receiving half of what he needed began to make him feel empty inside. Unable to find what he sought out with others, Carlos did the only thing he knew how to do: delve into his own special interests in order to fill the gap.

Children are an innocent crop; they have no understandings of complex emotions, ones such as hate, regret, discrimination, or many negative emotions. They only understand love, and its absence. Imagine being a child who had a father who wanted nothing to do with you, not just because of who you were, but because of _what_ you are. Even with Penelope trying to explain how that was not the case, trying to say it was her that his father wished to leave from, there was still an absence of a second parental figure in his life, and there still was that sliver of hatred that the father shared for his son.

With all of these thoughts in his mind, all playing through at various, random orders through his neurodivergent mind, Carlos continued through the labyrinths of Chalklantis, moving his way through to where he was being led to. Having his chalk lined up on his bandolier, Carlos was ready to fend off any threat that came his way.

After anxiously waiting for trouble to come his way, all his alertness seeming to be for nothing, Carlos pulled out his MP3 player, wishing to pass the time by listening to his music. Upon putting in his earbuds and browsing through his music list, however, something finally began to happen, taking his attention away from the screen.

A light seeming to come from nowhere beamed upon his MP3 player's screen; a seemingly impossible event in a dark labyrinth. Looking up to see the origin of the light, Carlos saw that he was no longer in the labyrinths, but instead in a large city, surrounded by various people, all seeming to stare at him. Not used to so much attention by others, Carlos tried to face away from the onlookers, trying to retreat to his music to sooth him.

Upon trying to play his music, however, rather than hearing the selected song play, a message from a strange voice came from his earbuds, beginning to cause him to panic. The messages all spouted various messages and platitudes of love and acceptance, as if they came from greeting cards addressed from a father to a son.

"_You really are the best thing that's happened in my life. I couldn't have asked for a better son than you._" The track said.

Carlos skipped the track to select a new song, hoping to find that the message was some sort of fluke. Within the start of the next track, however, Carlos quickly discovered that this was not the case, as another message played.

"_Children show you what's really important in life. I can't imagine looking at my life again without you, son._" The next track said.

Carlos continued skipping through various songs on his MP3 player, continuing to hope that at least one song on his MP3 player would remain untouched from the effects of the place he was in. Despite skipping through numerous tracks upon tracks, none of the songs that he loved were there anymore.

"_My life's been so much fun ever since you've come into my life, son._" The next track said.

"_I knew from the moment I saw you that you were just the most beautiful, bouncing baby boy that I could've gotten._" The following track said.

"_I love you, son._" The succeeding track said.

Unable to take any more of the messages through his MP3 player, Carlos took his earbuds and placed them away, taking the battery out of his MP3 player to stop the messages. Feeling every word of the messages haunting his mind, the continuous looks of the people around him continued to raise his anxiety, causing him to move faster through the city.

Where the onlookers staring at Carlos were only observing him before, they began to all approach him, beginning to surround him. Within mere minutes, Carlos became surrounded by the numerous citizens, unable to move. Thinking that these people would attack him or harm him in some way, Carlos drew a piece of chalk from his bandolier, holding it out in a threatening motion.

Holding his chalk in one hand while furiously shaking the other in a desperate attempt to stim out his fear, Carlos continued to hold his ground against the various people, expecting some sort of attack directed towards him. However, even though the crowd all surrounded him and did not appear to be preventing his escape, none of the people seemed hostile or try to attack him. Instead, they all seemed to give him pitying looks.

Finally, one person emerged from the crowd, confronting Carlos. This person was a young girl, about Carlos' age, stepping towards him. While Carlos was still holding his ground against the crowd, threatening to use his chalk against them, he could not bring himself to use it on the girl, as she seemed far too young to pose any sort of threat.

Upon reaching Carlos, the young girl jumped up and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms tightly around him. While the girl was obviously not harming him nor trying to pose any threat, Carlos grew afraid and scared, trying to break free of the girl's hug. Despite his struggles to get free, the girl not only did not let go, but continued to maintain her hold on him.

"I love you just the way you are." The girl said.

As the girl spoke her words, the other members of the crowd began to close in on him, all joining in her hug, all warmly embracing Carlos. Growing anxious and fearful of what was happening, unable to control the situation he was in, Carlos began to grow even more and more fearful, trying to break free of the crowd.

Desperately screaming and crying for an escape, Carlos continued to struggle against the hugging crowd. The crowd continued to not let up, all continuing to embrace Carlos, now all chanting the young girl's words.

"I love you just the way you are." The crowd chanted.

Still holding the chalk in his hand, Carlos desperately tried to draw some sort of tool or device to allow him a quick escape, frantically moving his hand back and forth. Despite his best efforts to draw something, his drawings only came out to be various scratches and scribbles, nothing good enough to rescue him. Trying his best to think of whatever he could create, the idea of a miniature rocket came to his head, driving him to draw it.

Before he could move his chalk to draw anything, however, the chalk itself miraculously changed into the miniature rocket as Carlos had pictured it in his head, beginning to blast off into the sky. While he had absolutely no idea how the chalk changed into the object into his head within that instant, Carlos had no time to question the miracle, only having enough time to hold on as he was blasted off straight into the sky.

With the rocket in his hand safely launching him into the sky, Carlos finally broke free from the affectionate mob, reaching the high point of the sky where he found safety. As the stress of being free finally relieved itself from him, however, the rocket in Carlos' hand turned back into his stick of chalk, putting a swift end to his ascension.

Acting quickly with the chalk back in his hand, Carlos drew a circle directly below himself, creating a surface to stand on before the pull of gravity could pull him back down. With the platform leaving him in the sky without anyone to try to give him any unwanted affection again, Carlos gave out a sigh of relief, leaning back on the platform and closing his eyes to sooth his anxieties before continuing on.

"I love you just the way you are." A voice said.

Upon hearing that familiar voice again, Carlos' eyes shot open, revealing that the young girl who started the hugging mob's approach on Carlos had reappeared. Looking down from his platform, Carlos viewed that a giant stairway had somehow erected itself right next to his platform, with the mob all climbing up it to get another chance to hug him again.

Quickly seeking a way to escape the mob again, Carlos leaped off the platform, beginning to freefall straight to the ground. While skydiving in the air, Carlos drew a pair of rocket boots on his feet, giving himself the ability to fly. Now back in the sky and safe from the large crowd of huggers, Carlos again sighed in relief, finally free of the mob.

Just as he had opened his eyes upon letting out his sigh, however, his eyes had revealed that either he had somehow been placed back on the ground level of the city, or the city had raised to his level. Either way, Carlos again found himself face-to-face with the mob of huggers, proving that he was not able to permanently escape from the crowd, with the young girl continuing to lead the crowd.

"I love you just the way you are." The girl said.

While Carlos knew that he could not escape the crowd indefinitely, he knew he was at least able to move away from it for a short period of time. With the approaching crowd continuing to fuel his anxieties, Carlos used his rocket boots to flee from the crowd again, rocketing down the street to seek shelter.

Blasting past numerous citizens, all trying to continue hugging the frightened child, Carlos continued to flee from the mob, hoping that he would eventually find an exit to this city and find some safety. While continuing his flight across the city, Carlos unexpectedly met his exit, crashing directly face-first into it, subsequently falling to the ground.

Upon looking up to see what he had just crashed into, Carlos noticed a large glass wall standing before him, appearing to be the exit from the city. While this fact alone made this wall significant to Carlos, what made it more significant was what laid behind the wall.

"Carlos?" A voice asked.

Behind the wall was his father. While the shadows of the area behind the wall did not reveal his face, Carlos instantly recognized the figure and its voice as his father. While the sight of his father was enough to take his focus off the mob, Carlos' conflicted feelings towards his father began to arise, leaving him to try to sort them all out.

"I know you're mad at me, Carlos. You have every right to be. I haven't been very good to you, I know that. But I'm here now, and I want to make things right. Please believe me." His father said.

While many adults would approach similar words with skepticism and perhaps even disbelief, Carlos was still too young to harbor any such emotions, beginning to innocently believe the words of his father. With his father's words convincing Carlos that he was speaking the truth, Carlos began to listen more carefully to his father's words, eager to hear what he would say next.

"I know all those people are scaring you. I can protect you from them. Please, come here. Stay with me." His father said.

Not knowing how, Carlos inquired how to do so. His father promptly answered by pointing to a cutout of a human body in the glass, giving Carlos a way through.

"Through here. Hurry." His father said.

Following his father's request, Carlos began to step through the glass, ready to reach his father on the other side. Upon trying to step through, however, he quickly discovered that something was blocking his way through.

Stepping back outside the glass again, Carlos noticed that although the cutout did bear his shape, it was missing a hand. More specifically, it was missing his right hand. Knowing that there was only one way to reach the other side of the glass, Carlos began to carefully contemplate how to reach the other side.

Behind him, the mass footsteps of the mob began to approach him yet again, leaving his next choice to be even more important that he had known. The only way to escape the crowd was to go through the glass, and the only way to do that would be to remove his right hand.

"I love you just the way you are." The crowd chanted.

Growing desperate with the crowd continuing to approach, Carlos grabbed his right hand, removing it by pulling it off, as if it were a piece of an action figure. While the action was extremely painful, Carlos discarded the hand and stepped through the glass, managing to flee the crowd just before they could reach him. Now safely behind the glass, Carlos believed himself to be safe from the mob; the cost of his hand being an acceptable price to pay.

However, upon stepping through the glass, Carlos took notice of two particular facts, neither of which were very helpful to the situation at hand. Firstly, his father was not on the other side, but through what appeared to be another pane of glass, something he did not notice previously. Second, the crowd had began making its way through the previous wall of glass, already beginning to land numerous cracks in the glass.

On the pane of glass in front of him, Carlos took notice of another cutout, this time missing his lower arm. With the crowd beginning to make its way back towards him, the next thing to do seemed obvious, albeit undesirable.

"Come on, Carlos. You can do it. I know you can." His father said.

Needing his way towards his father and a way to escape the mob, Carlos removed his lower arm, again putting himself through pain to reach his goal. Stepping through the next pane of glass, Carlos again met with another pan of glass, this time with its cutout missing his upper arm, with the mob continuing to move through the next pane of glass behind him.

"You're almost there, Carlos. Keep going." His father said.

Continuing this vicious cycle, Carlos removed his upper arm, pushing himself on through pane after pane of glass, continuing to lose piece after piece of himself, all trying to appease his father and escape the crowd.

* * *

**PENELOPE**

Penelope Sanchez, also known by her nickname 'Penny', led a very eventful and sad life during her childhood, changing into a life of confusion and uncertainty in her adulthood. During the days of her childhood, things seemed to be fairly easy, albeit unorthodox for many children her age. Upon moving into the town of Plainsville, Penelope had quickly made friends with a boy named Rudy Tabootie. He loved art and all things strange, but she loved science and all things rational.

On paper, while neither of them had any friends prior to each other, the two seemed to be a mismatch of friends, perhaps incapable of getting along. Alas, this was not the case. Within a period of only days of meeting each other, Rudy and Penelope became the absolute best of friends, all thanks to a place called ChalkZone. Rudy had discovered the realm of ChalkZone at the young age of 8, and had been continuing his various and strange adventures for many years to come, with Penelope joining his adventures at age 10.

While the pair had shared many adventures in their lives before, there was one particular adventure that they had yet to share: A life together. Spending a good 3 years almost nonstop together, working together to help solve the various problems of ChalkZone as best friends, a step further in their relationship seemed not only inevitable, but only perfect for the two. After a sinister plot conceived by the combined forces of Skrawl and the Chalk King, however, that shared future quickly came to a stop. Presuming Rudy dead and left unable to return to ChalkZone, Penelope hit a large roadblock on her path to womanhood.

Spending nearly a year within a mental asylum, finally being convinced that ChalkZone was not real, Penelope was eventually released to try to spend the next part of her teenage years in peace, acting under the guidance of Dr. Lopez, her therapist. Feeling the ghost of Rudy Tabootie lingering over her, high school was not a fun, fulfilling experience for the young Penelope, but a slow, churning movement through pain and misery. Facing depression and emptiness in her life, Penelope mainly stuck to her studies, never speaking to others, and others thinking of Penelope as emotionally damaged, perhaps even guilty of murdering Rudy. Penelope paid no mind to these rumors and theories, continuing to place her efforts on the sciences, hoping to propel herself into a career into science as she always wanted.

Despite her best efforts, however, none of Penelope's efforts were enough to rid herself of the ghost of Rudy Tabootie. With her depression blocking her short of the sheer brilliance she could have achieved, nothing seemed to fill the gap in her life. Many teenagers her age would turn to crime, sex, drugs, or other harmful outlets, but Penelope knew better than to indulge in dangerous or self-harming behavior. Rather, her attempt to fill the gap in her heart came in the form of a man.

Trying again to rid herself of the ghost of Rudy Tabootie, Penelope tried to find a partner, needing to find someone to support her through the problems she had faced. Despite various declines to her offers, Penelope never gave up her search, and her search was finally answered with the acceptance of one man. The one who accepted Penelope's offer seemed to be a nice man, comforting her in her times of need and showering her with gifts and affection, so keeping the relationship seemed to be a move for the best.

After graduation and just beginning college, the two had married, and had their first child, Carolina, arrive within a year. With Carlos joining the family within the next year, their life had a rough beginning in between juggling their careers and their children, but, in the end, the two managed to graduate with their degrees, receive good jobs, and provide a good home and environment for their children. For the while, all seemed to be well for Penelope and her family.

As beautiful and as great as her life seemed to be, her happiness did not last. Despite having a loving husband and two bright children in her life, the ghost of Rudy Tabootie would still not leave her, continuing to haunt her throughout the years. Before, her husband was supportive of this loss, trying his best to help her work through her pain. With each passing year, however, that support and love began to slowly dwindle and fade, with her husband becoming more and more jaded to her needs.

Finally, with the stress of his own job and one of his children being Autistic, his tolerance for Penelope's loss died out completely, and all his love for his family with it. Following a swift divorce, practically handing over the children to Penelope without a fight, her former husband moved on, leaving her life forever and leaving her completely alone, with two children to tend to. Once again, Penelope had no one else to lean on, and was alone yet again.

After accepting help from Rudy's father, buying his house and moving back to Plainville, a fresh start seemed to be right around the corner for Penelope, and well-needed for a soul as troubled as hers. With her children finding a magic piece of chalk and discovering the magical realm of ChalkZone, subsequently finding the presumably dead Rudy Tabootie, and getting the now group of four embarking on a quest to find the Golden Chalk, all promise of a fresh start immediately came to a screeching halt.

In the beginning of their quest, Rudy and Penelope seemed to be at instant odds with each other, leaving the two former best friends quickly becoming enemies. Once Rudy had begrudgingly shared the times of his days in ChalkZone by himself, Penelope's perspective of Rudy began to change. Where she previously thought that his time alone had turned him into a vicious brute, she began to understand that he was truly just lost from his own pain of isolation, and loss of his ability to draw.

For most of the trip, she tried her very best to try to bring him back to his old self, doing what she could to help him work past the pain, but her best efforts proved to be futile. It seemed that the person that she loved was long gone, and would not ever come back. After the two had taken an accidental swim in the Wait 'N Sea, a body of water with the ability to regress the mind of an adult back into that of a child's, they had found themselves again, the impossible had happened.

The two had not only become best friends again, but had finally progressed their relationship one step further. Now, the two had began their lives as one together, just as they had planned to do so 15 years ago. After a decade and a half of misery, it seems that Penelope has finally found the peace she was looking for.

At least, as far as she knows.

Moving through the brick walls of Chalklantis' Labyrinths, Penelope carefully watches her step, not knowing what would come for her in these strange tunnels. Without anyone to lean on, Penelope was once again alone, needing to rely on herself to move through this strange labyrinth. Hearing various echoes throughout the hallways bounce through the walls, the feeling of isolation in a hostile environment was beginning to take its toll on Penelope's mind; the lack of support slowly taking away her ability to rationalize.

While this process of demoralization began to fester its way through her mind, the strange noises in this hallway continued throughout the area, leaving Penelope growing more and more anxious with whatever would come after her. Even in the old days, Penelope never had much ability to defend herself from the various threats of ChalkZone, especially not now after facing Beanie Boys invading her home, vampires attacking her from entering the wrong bar, being stripped by the Greedy Trees, and attacked by the chalk clone of an infamous supervillain.

"_Prey._" A voice said.

As the raspy, hungry voice made its way through the halls, Penelope immediately hugged the wall, trying to conceal herself from whatever may have made the noise. With her breath frantically pumping in and out of her lungs, the loud inhales and exhales she took did little to help her concealment, seeming to further encourage the voices in the hallway.

"_Powerless._" A voice said.

"_Victim._" A different voice said.

Knowing that her efforts to stay concealed were not helping her, Penelope began to run as fast as she could, trying to hopefully escape the dangerous and hungry voices that threatened her. With every ounce of energy being spent towards getting away from the hungry and vicious voices promising to harm her, Penelope now had lost all sense of rationalization and thought; her only concern being to remove herself from the voices as fast as she possibly could.

Upon having her foot come into contact with a small stone on the ground, her flight from the voices came to a temporary stop, sending her falling to the ground. Quickly picking herself up from the ground again, Penelope could continue to hear the voices keep up their threats, all unanimously wanting to harm her.

"_Weak._" A voice said.

"_Pathetic._" Another voice said.

Being reminded of every moment of weakness she had faced during her life and the quest, Penelope began to grow less and less capable of continuing on, her legs beginning to grow weak. As her legs began to give out under sheer stress and fear, Penelope fell back onto the ground, crawling back away from the voices. With nothing to defend herself and her own method of escaping the voices beginning to fail, escape for Penelope seemed to be unachievable, sealing her fate to the threatening voices.

Or, at least, so it seemed to be at first. Upon crawling against a strange object in the labyrinth, Penelope instantly froze in fear, believing herself to have stumbled upon one of her attackers. Despite every fiber in her being telling her not to dare look towards what she had stumbled upon, Penelope did so anyway, facing the inevitable as it laid.

To her surprise, the object she had stumbled upon was not one of the attacking voices, but another human being. While the question of where this human being could have come from or why he was here was a strange question to ponder, there was no time to ponder this thought; only time enough to seek help from this man.

Rising to her feet once more, Penelope tightly held onto the strange man, hoping to find some shelter in his arms. Finally able to stand on her two feet once again with the help of this stranger, Penelope shared her thanks with this man, grateful that he would come to save her from the evil voices threatening to harm her.

Upon looking at who this man was, Penelope recognized this man as the very first boy she had asked out in high school, only for him to turn her down. While she somehow recognized this man as her first love interest since Rudy, she had long forgotten his name; the identity of this man never being important to her.

Just as quickly as Penelope recognized this man, the image of the man quickly faded into nothing; leaving her alone again. With no one to stand on, Penelope quickly fell back to the ground, the numbness in her legs returning. No longer able to stand up again, Penelope began to return to her frantic crawling, hoping to find shelter against the voices.

"_Nothing._" One voice said.

"_Insignificant._" Another voice said.

As Penelope continued her flight from the voices, the raspy echoes growing closer and closer with each move she made, driving her further on her trials for survival. With no one to help her in this strange, dark tunnel, she was no doubt doomed to fall fate to the voices here; her coming fate seeming to be imminent.

At least, not until she had found someone else again in this hallway. Looking up to this next stranger, Penelope recognized this stranger as another person she once attempted to court; a higher member of the debate team of her school. Obviously, that fling never became anything substantial.

Having no time to question his sudden presence in this place, Penelope began to climb up this person as well, needing to be back on her feet again. Just like before, however, the image of the young man began to crumble and fade as well, leaving Penelope to fall back on the floor again.

"_Worthless._" A voice said.

"_Miserable._" Another voice said.

With the voices beginning to pursue her yet again, Penelope continued to crawl on, hoping to find some sort of shelter from the threatening voices. As the two would-be rescuers had abruptly left her so suddenly and bizarrely, her hope began to decrease with each step she took, leading her to believe that she would not be leaving this place alive.

Before she could move on any further, Penelope stopped before yet another figure, and another one she had previously tried to date in the absence of Rudy. This person, last she remembered, was a social studies student Penelope once asked out, again, only to be turned down. Penelope began to reach out for this person, but, upon remembering what had happened on the last two attempts, had stopped herself just before she could do so.

Despite not touching this individual, this person faded away anyway, again leaving Penelope defenseless against the voices. However, resting adjacent from where he once stood was another of Penelope's past potential suitors, also inexplicably appearing in this place. Just as Penelope reached out for him, however, he began to fade away just as well.

Throughout the dark tunnel, many people Penelope had once propositioned were all standing before her, like some sort of gallery of failed relationships. One by one, each would-be suitor all faded away, each loss reminding her that she was alone against the voices, and unable to be brought back to her feet with any support. With each loss adding, Penelope's hope began to reduce even further, leaving her with almost nothing to hold onto.

Finally, the gallery was brought down to just two people, only one of which was in view. This first person in view was Penelope's former husband, standing before her and looking straight at her. Unlike the others, not only did he not instantaneously disappear, but he even offered to help Penelope up.

Despite the history that she had with her former husband, the last note which the two had shared being a divorce, the decision to accept his hand was a very difficult one to make. With the voices continuing their approach, however, the choice was not quite that difficult; the sense of desperation driving her decision to be made more drastically.

Accepting her former husband's hand, Penelope began to step on her two feet once again; at last being able to stand up. Now having help from another person, Penelope continued through the hallway with her former husband, hoping to finally reach the end of the labyrinth she was in. Having progressed further with him than she had with the others, Penelope's hopes for escape began to rise again, giving her more strength to move on.

But that strength did not last long. Just as the other former suitors of Penelope had done, her former husband began to fade away just as well, leaving her defenseless yet again. Without anyone to support her in her escape, Penelope stumbled and fell back to the ground with only a few steps on her own; resorting back to crawling yet again.

"_Pitiful._" A voice said.

"_Feeble._" Another voice said.

With her last hopes from escaping disappearing along with her would-be rescuer, Penelope began to fearfully back against a wall, cowering away from the voices as they continued their approach. No longer able to keep on moving, Penelope found herself at the end of her flight, not having the strength to move away from the voices.

Her last hopes were dwindling to nothing, but they had one last streak of light. Stepping in from the shadows was Rudy Tabootie, seemingly back to rescue her. With his stick of chalk resting in his hand, Rudy prepared to face against the voices, giving Penelope hope once again. After being helped off the floor, Penelope safely rested in Rudy's arms, standing on her feet once again.

However, before Rudy could move his hand to draw anything, he too began to fade away into nothingness, putting Penelope now in a state of panic. Out of all the losses she had suffered in this place, Rudy was the one she could not afford to lose, and she refused to do so. Grabbing onto whatever remained of Rudy Tabootie, Penelope tried her best to hold onto him before he could disappear as well, hoping that this time she would be successful.

Despite her strong efforts to hold Rudy Tabootie together, they were not enough to contain his crumbling body; his form beginning to reduce down to nothingness just as the others did. Again, without any support to stand on her own, Penelope fell back to the ground, unable to do anything to fight back against the voices.

"_Helpless._" A voice said.

"_Frail._" Another voice said.

Where she had previously cowered against the wall, hoping in vain that the voices would leave her be, Penelope now no longer fought back anymore. With all hope in her being completely gone, just as her would-be rescuers were, Penelope no longer had the strength to fight back. No longer having the energy to do anything else, Penelope leaned against the wall in silence, going completely numb from head to toe in fear.

"_Soon to perish._" A voice said.

"_Gonna die soon._" Another voice said.

* * *

**RUDY**

Having spent numerous years of his life in the vast and strange world of ChalkZone, Rudy Tabootie has led perhaps one of the most strange and bizarre lives out of all human beings on Earth. Whether that is a privilege or a blessing is to be interpreted later in history. Since he was but a young boy, growing up in the quiet town of Plainsville, Minnesota, Rudy loved art and all its potential. Where many people around him were only interested in whatever made sense, preferring science and reason, Rudy loved all things strange and abstract. To him, imagination was the most essential part of a mind, and wanted nothing more than to use it to create the most strange, bizarre, and impossible stories that he could concoct; to make real what never could be real, to see what never could be seen. As the human race lived on planet Earth, Rudy lived within a chalkboard.

At the age of 8, while serving out a wrongful sentence of detention, Rudy had discovered a piece of magic chalk, holding the power to reach a strange world called ChalkZone, a place where anything erased on a chalkboard comes to life. After defeating a caricature of a school bully with his most famous creation, Snap, it seemed his life had instantly changed forever. In a place where art is a tool in which the artist can alter reality itself as they see fit, ChalkZone seemed like the most perfect place for Rudy Tabootie to be, and indeed it was. For the next 2 years of his life, Rudy had all but abandoned his life in the real world, choosing to instead spend it in ChalkZone, adventuring with his creation and best friend Snap.

For those 2 years, the idea of friends was an alien concept to Rudy; for having the realm of ChalkZone easily accessible made going outside seem to be obsolete to him. However, this all changed with the introduction with a young girl named Penny Sanchez. Where he was an artist and lover of all things strange and abstract, Penny was focused on science and reason. Despite the opposing interests between the two, they both instantly became best friends, Rudy no longer spending his time in ChalkZone alone.

Over the years, their friendship had grown stronger than either had imagined. With most of their time spent together in ChalkZone, barely spending time with others, it seemed that the two never spent a moment away from each other. Underlying that friendship was a sense of puppy love; something neither would acknowledge, but both knew was there. Despite a few flirts and compliments towards each other on a few occasions, neither had taken these any further, as both were far too young to fully articulate or reciprocate those emotions.

Just a day before Rudy's 13th birthday, however, Penelope took the initiative to address those emotions, and to take them one step further. Before her proposition could move anywhere, however, tragedy struck when the duo were unexpectedly betrayed by Snap, putting Rudy at Skrawl's mercy. With his arms broken and Penelope banished from ChalkZone, leaving Rudy completely helpless, his life suddenly took a turn for the absolute worst.

Suffering an unknown number of years of torture under Skrawl and the mysterious Chalk King, Rudy had lost all his ability to draw again, trading in craftiness and creativity for strength and brute force. While his body grew in size and strength, his body having a more toned and muscular shape, he could no longer draw; no longer able to use his artistic talents as he once did. After escaping from Castle Chalkenstein, the base of operations for Skrawl and the Chalk King, Rudy escaped to live in the wild areas of ChalkZone, where the forces of the evil duo would not dare search for him. Surviving on his own, living in various places like the forest of the Toilet Trees and the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle, Rudy began to live like an animal; only concerned with surviving to the next day, not concerning himself with anything else.

After being rescued by the young children of Penelope, the life he used to live finally caught up to him, now being brought back to the real world. Having become such a barbarian of a man due to his time alone, he was rude and cruel to the people who had rescued him, not able to access his emotions again. Despite numerous attempts made by Penelope herself to reawaken them, none of her attempts worked; only surmounting in Rudy verbally abusing her out of fear of what she would uncover.

Following an accidental swim in the Wait 'N Sea, Rudy was regressed back into the mind of his previous, young self, and quickly returned back to his rude self shortly afterwards. With his emotions now out of control and unable to be suppressed once again, Rudy was unable to find a grip on what was and what was not himself, being left confused on his own sense of identity. The Zoner known as Queenie Beanie found him in his confused state, offering him help to work through his problems, and had helped him find his ability to draw once again. With the help of what he believed to be a former enemy, Rudy Tabootie was once again whole and complete.

Now, with Penelope back at his side, their friendship not only rekindled, but progressed further; he continues the quest for the Golden Chalk, with a newfound purpose for finishing the quest. Moving through the labyrinths of Chalklantis, Rudy reaches the end of the goal that he has set for himself, ready to claim the Golden Chalk and help Calcite defeat the Chalk King, freeing ChalkZone from his tyrannical rule.

Having faced many strange creatures and beings throughout ChalkZone, Rudy was mostly prepared for whatever would come his way, keeping his chalk in hand for any coming threats that may try to strike him. Moving down the labyrinths of Chalklantis, the idea of coming threats seemed to be an unlikely concept; nothing seemed to be down this hallway except for him. For once during the entire quest he had embarked on, Rudy had found himself alone and not threatened by anything in the vicinity. If not for the sliver of paranoia in his mind, the solitude would be somewhat calming to Rudy.

With a streak of light coming into the tunnels of the labyrinth, Rudy found that he had finally reached a new destination. Standing before him was what appeared to be 'Open' Mike's Pub, somehow having made its way into the labyrinths of ChalkZone. Remembering that this was not the 'real' pub, Rudy dismissed the strange notion of it appearing here, realizing that it was some kind of trick set up by the Golden Chalk.

Having nowhere else to go but in the bar, Rudy stepped in the bar. Upon opening the door to the pub, a large gust of wind blew against him, violently brushing against his jacket and hair. Forcing himself against the wind, Rudy stepped inside 'Open' Mike's Pub, ready for whatever he may encounter inside the karaoke bar.

Stepping inside 'Open' Mike's Pub, Rudy was immediately met an uncomfortable silence from the empty stage, something very out of place within a karaoke bar. More out of place than the silence was the patrons of the bar itself; no two patrons looking the same. The patrons ranged from an iguana in drag, a lobster wearing a tuxedo and Hawaiian shorts, a tube sock filled with crumpled newspapers, a bag of sweet chili chips wearing a fake beard and a pair of sunglasses, a mop dressed in leg warmers, an apple carved into the shape of a toothbrush, and a towel with nails through it, just to name a few.

The numerous patrons all sneered at Rudy, as if making their own threatening plans to do harm upon him. Having the chalk in his hand, Rudy held up his arm, displaying the chalk for the lot to see. While immediately recognizing the gesture as a threat, the patrons were not without their own countermeasures. A disembodied ear extended a limb made of earwax out of itself, forming into a muscular arm, a chewed piece of fruit gum turned into a claymore sword, who was quickly picked up by a snickerdoodle wearing a cowboy hat and a bow tie, and a small family of fingernail clippers all rallied up to fight against Rudy.

Backing down on his own threat, Rudy slowly lowered his arm, no longer taking the offensive to a threat as he did before. Thinking of a more clever solution to his problem, Rudy began to observe the area around him. He was in a karaoke bar, standing before many angry Zoners, but they had no apparent reason to be angry. The silence continued through the pub, beginning to sharply pierce into his mind, the sensory deprivation settling in.

It was then that it occurred to Rudy what the problem was. He was in a karaoke bar, but there was no music. The patrons were angry because there was no music. Realizing this fact, Rudy finally came up with a solution to the problem.

Taking the chalk in hand, Rudy began drawing his solution, making all the Zoners jump back in anticipation. Not wishing to cause a ruckus within the bar, Rudy slowed his drawing, easing the tension within the bar. When Rudy finished his sketch, the final product materialized in his hand: A small piece of paper.

What was on the paper was anyone's guess, but Rudy, having created it, knew very well what it was, and what he had to do with it. Crumpling the paper into a ball, Rudy tossed the ball of paper across the bar, sending it flying over the heads of the patrons. The many Zoners within the bar, having no idea as to what Rudy's plan was, all continued to anxiously watch as the paper continued its way across the pub.

Finally, the paper ball landed within the request bucket at the empty stage, uncrumpling as it fell in its place. One of the pub's employees, a jar of grape jelly wearing a miner's hat, picked up the paper, read it, and then proceeded to the music controls. Rudy's paper had been a request sheet, and the jar had placed in his request to the machine, selecting his song choice.

Preparing to preform his song for the patrons, Rudy drew over his own clothes a white suit and gangster's fedora; an appropriate choice for the selected song.

[Soundtrack Cue: Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal (Extended Dance Mix)]

_Author's Note: The next portion of this chapter uses lyrics from the aforementioned song: 'Smooth Criminal' from the album 'Bad' by Michael Jackson. The songwriting credits belong to Michael Jackson, and the distribution rights belong to Sony Music Entertainment through its ownership of Epic Records. No copyright infringement is intended._

As the music started, the entire pub immediately burst into a massive spree of dancing, each Zoner moving in coordination with Rudy. Mimicking the dance moves as they were made famous by the man who wrote them, Rudy led the entire group onto the dance floor, moving in synchronization as one coordinated effort. Where the group was once hostile and unfriendly towards Rudy Tabootie, the patrons swept all such notions against Rudy Tabootie aside, continuing to dance alongside him.

With the lyrics soon coming into the beat of the song, Rudy realized his need to reach the microphone, needing to continue the song. Making his way across the dance floor to the stage, Rudy found himself dancing alongside various sorts of Zoners, entertaining each of them in a game of music and dance. Doing a brief tango with a mango, a brief ballet spin with a voting ballot, and tap dancing with a water tap, among other types of dances, Rudy finally made his way up to the stage, holding the microphone in his hand.

"_As he came into the window,_

_ It was the sound of a crescendo,_

_ He came into her apartment,_

_ He left the bloodstains on the carpet,_

_ She ran underneath the table,_

_ He could see she was unable,_

_ So she ran into the bedroom,_

_ She was struck down, it was her doom..._" Rudy sang.

* * *

Back to Carol's section of the labyrinth, the violence between the male and female fairies continued, with Carol herself unable to reason with the fairy to stop. No longer able to stand the act unfolding, Carol stopped trying to reason with the fairy and began to make a plan to head over and stop the violence herself. Looking across the lake they were laying on, Carol realized that she needed to get across somehow, but had no means of doing so.

Or, at least she wouldn't if this were the real world. This was ChalkZone, where anything goes. Testing an idea she had, Carol laid a single foot on the water, testing to see if she could walk over it. Sure enough, just as the fairies could lay across it, she could walk across it. With this new knowledge in mind, Carol walked back and grabbed a large branch from a nearby tree, preparing to end the violence once and for all.

Taking an abnormally large branch in her hand and approaching the two fairies, Carol readied herself for the chance to stop the violence once and for all. While the branch was easily twice her size, it seemed to weigh nothing in her hand, making it all the easier to carry around. Despite the weight being substantially low, Carol still somehow knew that it possessed enough mass to stop the male fairy.

Finally making her way up to the fairies, the male fairy turned to face Carol, watching her hold the large branch in her hand. Taking one mighty swing of the branch, Carol sent the attacking fairy flying away several miles away, saving the female fairy from her attacker. Extending her hand to the downed fairy, Carol offered to help the fairy back up again. Accepting her offer, the fairy stood back up again, having been rescued all thanks to Carol.

Now, her color is white.

* * *

Back in 'Open' Mike's Pub, Rudy continued on his song, moving on to the first chorus. By this time, every member of the pub was engrossed and involved in his performance, all caught up in the moment, not caring about anything else but the music. Just as the patrons were all caught up in the moment, Rudy found himself caught up just as well, only focused on the music and the dance that accompanied it, not wanting to stop.

"_Annie, are you okay?_

_ Will you tell us that you're okay?_

_ There's a sign in the window,_

_ That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie,_

_ He came into your apartment,_

_ Left the bloodstains on the carpet,_

_ Then you ran into the bedroom,_

_ You were struck down, it was your doom,_

_ Annie, are you okay?_

_ So, Annie are you okay?_

_ Are you okay, Annie?_

_ Annie, are you okay?_

_ So, Annie are you okay?_

_ Are you okay, Annie?_

_ Annie, are you okay?_

_ So, Annie are you okay?_

_ Are you okay Annie?_

_ You've been hit by,_

_ You've been hit by,_

_ A smooth criminal..._" Rudy sang.

Jumping off the stage with the microphone still in his hand, Rudy danced his way to a pool table, followed by his adoring crowd of Zoners. Taking a pool cue in his hand, Rudy shot the cue ball right to the billiard balls, breaking the triangle they were aligned in. With his one smooth, straight shot, Rudy managed to launch every solid ball into the holes of the pool table, instantly winning the game. Upon winning the game, Rudy spun the pool cue on the ground, bringing it to life.

As the pool cue came to life, growing its own limbs and consciousness, the pool cue challenged Rudy to a dance-off. Beginning the challenge with several moves of its own, making them all up on the spot, the pool cue seemed to take the lead from Rudy, gaining the applause of numerous Zoners. While the pool cue still had existed by a set of rules and restrictions, Rudy had none, and his potential moves were endless. Making his own first moves, Rudy started with a few simplistic but effective arm movements and slides, gaining a good start.

Moving onto the more impossible territory, Rudy moonwalked from one side of the pool room to the opposite, as if coming from one end of a TV screen and out the other, a toe-stand, an anti-gravity lean, and ended with an infamous crotch grab, but one that made his entire body stretch upward, making his legs appear longer and his body appear shorter. Upon letting go of himself, Rudy reverted back to his normal shape and form, gaining the praise and applause from the crowd of Zoners, declaring him the winner of the dance-off. Accepting his opponent's victory, the pool cue shook Rudy's hand, subsequently joining the crowd in dance.

With the next portion of lyrics imminently coming in, Rudy grasped his microphone tightly once again, ready to sing the next lyrics to the song.

"_So they came into the outway,_

_ It was Sunday, what a black day,_

_ Mouth to mouth resuscitation,_

_ Sounding heartbeats, intimidation..._" Rudy sang.

* * *

Back to Carlos' section of the labyrinth, the young boy had reduced himself to only a head, the remainder of his body parts from the neck down abandoned behind him and left behind in an attempt to reach his father. Despite having sacrificed so much to reach his father, Carlos was still dedicated to reach him, willing to do whatever it took, a trait strong with Autistics in anything they deem important.

While having to move through so many barriers to reach his father, losing so many parts of himself, Carlos was certain that he had reached the last one. The only problem was that the last pane of glass had a cutout that would take away everything that he was. The last pane of glass had two small holes, large enough for his two eyeballs. While he would finally reach the other side of the glass, he would have lost absolutely everything that made him who and what he was; his brain, the most important part of him, would be gone, leaving nothing left.

Thinking carefully on his next choice, Carlos knew that this would be a final decision. If he sacrificed all that he was, he would finally be safe with his father. If he did not make the final sacrifice, he would be susceptible to the crowd still pursuing him, having already claimed most of him through his abandoned body parts.

"Come on, son. Just one more. I know you can do this. I know you can be better. Please, come to me, come to daddy." His father said.

Upon this time, Carlos had finally realized what the plan of his father was. Looking through the glass, Carlos saw a small robot with a two sockets in its head, meant to house eyeballs. He wanted him to shed all that he was, to strip him away to his bare core, all so he could have a son that fit what he desired; sacrificing Carlos' wants, needs, and desires for his own.

Stubborn as Carlos was, he refused his father's proposal, wanting to hold onto whatever he had left of himself. With his speech collar gone from his neck being left behind on his chest, Carlos chose to speak his dissent the old-fashioned way.

"No." Carlos said.

Rejecting his father's offer of safety, Carlos turned away from the cruel man, instead facing the mob of people that continued their way towards him. As they prepared to make their way through the last pane of glass, the glass crackling and crumbling before him, Carlos closed his eyes, accepting whatever fate would become of him. After all, he's just a head now, how could things get worse?

"I love you just the way you are." The mob chanted.

As the glass broke and shattered, the mob all rushed straight for Carlos' head, picking it up off the ground. Rather than cause him any harm, the mob took his abandoned body parts and began placing them back in order, rebuilding Carlos back to his whole self. Opening his eyes upon being handled by the crowd, Carlos looked to see his body placed back to normal, his abandoned parts all back in place.

Once again, the young girl that started the mob approached Carlos yet again, standing before him for just a brief moment. With the moment quickly passing, the girl leaped to hug him, wrapping her arms around him in a manner of seconds.

"I love you just the way you are." The girl said.

Realizing that the girl and the mob were not threats, but friends, Carlos finally began to accept the girl's hug. Overcoming his anxieties from having the group place him back together again, Carlos' fears quickly became feelings of compassion and safety.

Returning these emotions to the girl that was giving those emotions, Carlos wrapped his arms around her, placing the two in a hug. The crowd, watching the two hug, all gave cheers and applause, happy to see Carlos finally accept the love of others.

* * *

Back at 'Open' Mike's Pub...

"_You've been hit by,_

_ You've been struck by,_

_ A smooth criminal.." Rudy sang._

As Rudy entered the break of the song, Rudy again led the crowd in a synchronized dance, bringing all Zoners together in the moment, for no other purpose than for the music. Just as moths are hopelessly drawn to flame, Zoners are helplessly drawn to music, brought together by it in as one group of people; the more energetic, the better.

If 'Open' Mike's Pub was a circus, Rudy had no doubt become its ringleader. With the years of solitude he faced having no effect on his musical talents, his insatiable skills with music and dance quickly put the entire bar at his whim. Having his imagination and various emotions to express once again, ChalkZone felt less like a prison to him and more like a second home, just like it was when he was younger.

"_Annie, are you okay?_

_ Will you tell us that you're okay?_

_ There's a sign in the window,_

_ That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie,_

_ He came into your apartment,_

_ Left the bloodstains on the carpet,_

_ Then you ran into the bedroom,_

_ You were struck down, it was your doom..._" Rudy sang.

* * *

Within Penelope's section of the labyrinth, the voices began to close nearer and nearer towards her, making her seem all but doomed to fall prey to whatever owned these strange voices. Having no one else to help her stand on her two feet again, she seemed to be unable to be helped or saved. Not able to make her way out of the labyrinth alive, Penelope had given up all hope, leaving herself go numb to fall victim to the voices.

However, before anything could begin to attack her, something snapped within Penelope's mind. Remembering that her two children were all alone somewhere else in the labyrinth, a reminded sense of dread came over her. Her children needed her; if she were dead, they would be alone and have no one to take care of them. Feeling that sense of dread come over her, Penelope began to feel control of her body return to her, not allowing that possibility to happen.

Remembering every time that she had fended for herself on her own or accomplished something in her own life, Penelope knew that she was not weak or powerless. She had made it through this far in her life, and had two bright, young children with it. Keeping the image of her children in her mind, Penelope slowly began to rise from the ground, placing all focus on her legs and feet. Despite her willpower being strong, the force that was pulling her legs down was just as strong, becoming taxing on her own strength.

"_Timorous._" A voice said.

"_Nerveless._" Another voice said.

Still not giving in to the voices' taunts and insults, Penelope placed her strength towards standing up yet again, not refusing to give in to the weakness that crippled her. Not willing to nor wanting to give up, Penelope took it upon herself to prove the voices wrong, to prove that she was_ not_ weak, to prove that she was _not _helpless.

With the last of her strength placed on standing her back up, Penelope finally rose to her feet again, standing strong against the voices. Upon finally reaching a standing position again, all crippling fears and anxieties that she once had were now long gone, leaving her a strong, tall-standing woman, ready to keep on surviving to protect her children.

As Penelope rose to her feet, the darkness in the labyrinth began to fade out into bright, a strange and unprecedented sense of light came into the hallway, allowing Penelope to see clearly in the dark cavern. Surprisingly, there was nothing in the hallway but herself; there were no traces nor even sense that whatever could have owned those voices were here.

While she could go on and on wondering about what the voices were and why they were saying those things, the only thing that mattered to her was the important facts: She was safe, and she was able to reach her children soon enough.

* * *

Back in 'Open' Mike's Pub...

As the song neared its closing point, Rudy let out the final moves to his dance, letting his performance go out with a grand finale. With all the patrons of the bar joining him in one final dance, the final notes began to play out to the song, the one glorious moment all shared with each other that they hoped would never end coming to its close. While the moment itself may be ended in the present time, it will forever be in each of their hearts, staying with them and influencing them for the rest of their life.

With one final strike in the air, Rudy let out the last note to the song, ending his performance.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Having brought the Zoners music as they had wished for, his trial had come to an end, and he had obtained what he was led to get by the Golden Chalk. With the trial at its end, the world around Rudy Tabootie quickly started to come apart; the Zoners disappeared one by one, various elements of the bar began to disappear, and the very bar itself all dissipated into nothing but chalk dust, leaving Rudy alone.

Or, so it seemed. As 'Open' Mike's Pub disappeared, Rudy found himself face-to-face with Carol, Carlos, and Penelope, finally having regrouped with the rest. To his confusion, Carol was holding a tree branch larger than herself, Carlos was seemingly hugging the air, and Penelope simply stood in place, but appeared fatigued. After a brief moment of confused silence, the group all quickly noticed each other, all reuniting for a group hug.

"Oh, Carol, Carlos, Rudy, you're all okay! Thank god you're okay!" Penelope said.

"I'm fine, _Mama _\- Hey, I can talk again! Sweet." Carol said.

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"_Speak for yourself. The one time I talk, not even real._" Carlos said.

"What? You spoke?" Carol asked.

"_Not really, nevermind._"

"Hey, Carol, where'd you get that giant tree branch?" Rudy asked.

"Where'd you get the Michael Jackson outfit?" Carol asked.

Realizing that neither of them needed their procured items, Rudy discarded his white suit and hat, and Carol discarded her tree branch, creating a loud 'thud' as it fell to the ground.

"That was a lot lighter than it looks." Carol said.

With the group all reunited again, the four were all immediately had their attention grabbed by a flashing yellow light, nearly blinding all of them in an instant. As the light subsided only so slightly, the group all laid eyes on what had caused the inexplicable bright light. At last, the group had all met with what they were all seeking out on their quest.

"Rudy, is that it? Did we reach it?" Penelope asked.

"That's it. The Golden Chalk." Rudy said.


	25. Chapter 24: All That Glitters

**CHAPTER 24: ALL THAT GLITTERS**

Tasked with the task of finding the mythical Golden Chalk, Rudy Tabootie and his three rescuers, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos Sanchez, the group of four have trekked across miles of ChalkZone in order to reach it. With the Lolipopians' hallucinogenic opening Rudy's mind to the Golden Chalk's location, the group has faced many kinds of strange and weird threats in ChalkZone, a land where only the strangest can be found.

Facing an unexpectedly pleasant meeting with Crainiac, a dangerous encounter with Jacko, removing themselves from a possessive dance floor, fighting a chalk clone of the infamous Lars Rodriguez, and each going through a series of trials each specifically tailored to themselves, the group has pushed through numerous scenarios that many would never consider themselves having to go through. Alas, they persisted, and their efforts have finally paid off. Standing before the Golden Chalk, the group all approach the pedestal where the chalk rests, preparing to take it and end their quest, ready to use it to defeat the Chalk King.

"Well, we made it. After all that work, we made it." Rudy said.

"Yeah, we really did." Penelope said.

Reflecting on the trials and tribulations that the group had put themselves through, Rudy and Penelope began to grow silent in reflection, the quietness the two shared quickly becoming an awkward silence. Seeing their actions as a waste of their time, Carol broke their silence, impatient to obtain the chalk and finish the quest.

"Hey, guys, were you planning to take the chalk, or what? That's kind of the reason that we're here and all, aren't we?" Carol asked.

"Sorry, Carol. I just... I just can't help but think about how far I've all come since this started. When you first saved me, I was completely hopeless, and I barely thanked you for all you did. All I wanted was to go back in the jungle and live all alone, and I only wanted revenge out of this quest. Now, I'm finally back again, and I want to get the chalk not just for revenge, but to help save ChalkZone. I know I've said it before, but I want to say it again. Thank you." Rudy said.

Touched by Rudy's heartfelt apology, Carol and Carlos shared smiles in response, with the former's impatience temporarily subsiding from the gratitude shared. After all that had happened to change Rudy over the course of the quest, Carol was happy to see him been changed for the better, feeling proud and accomplished.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. It was Carlos who wanted to get you back so he could make _Mama _happy again. Right, bro?" Carol said.

"_Yes, but did I?_" Carlos asked.

"Did you what?" Penelope asked.

"_Make you happy?_"

"Yes, Carlos, sweetie. Yes, you made me very happy. More than I could have ever imagined. Thank you. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you or your sister for a moment, or you, Rudy."

Also ready to complete the quest, Penelope grasped Rudy's hand, ready to take the final step with him in obtaining the Golden Chalk. Rudy, looking at Penelope for just a brief moment, looked back towards the Golden Chalk, envisioning the end to the quest in his mind. With the first step of his foot towards the chalk, Rudy reached his hand out to the chalk, ready to take it from its resting place and end the quest.

Reaching his hand out for the Golden Chalk, Rudy began to imagine the feeling of the Golden Chalk in his hand, barely able to apprehend the potential power it held within. With the ability to make any drawing he created not simply made of chalk, but real as you or me, the list of things he could do to stop the Chalk King were endless, and only too ripe for exploring further. Before any of those possibilities could be explored, however, it seems that obtaining the Golden Chalk would not be as easy as it appeared, despite the trials they had gone through now over.

Just before Rudy could wrap his fingers around the magic chalk, a hand comprised of chalk outlines extended itself from the Golden Chalk itself, grabbing Rudy's hand and stopping him before he could take the chalk.

"Whoa, there! You didn't think it'd be _that_ easy, did you?" A voice asked.

Not expecting this strange encounter, the entire group all gave shocked gasps, unsure what to make of this. As the group all stared in confusion, the Golden Chalk began to grow another arm and two legs, standing upright on its pedestal, with the chalk itself comprising its head and two eyes growing on the chalk-head. When the Golden Chalk had developed itself a body, it sat comfortably atop the pedestal it once rested on, watching the baffled group of humans continue to stare at it.

"What? You never see a talking piece of chalk before?" The Golden Chalk asked.

"You... You're _alive_?!" Rudy asked.

"Of course I am. Haven't we already established that through our conversations? Giving you the path to come here to Chalklantis, telling you to rely on the others, all that jazz?"

"I know, I just... I've never seen any chalk come to life like... _this_ before. You can do that?"

"Seems to be that way, doesn't it? Considering all that you've really been through so far, fighting the imaginary concepts that ChalkZone has to offer, is it really that hard to believe?"

"Well... I guess not, but how come none of the chalk we've been using was alive before?"

"Oh, did we forget about that little incident with the red chalk when that Bullnerd kid got his hands on it? Of course, that's no thanks to you, considering you just _had_ to get your little boy hands all over it to find out what it did, didn't you?"

"Well, the red chalk never grew itself a body. It made me draw things against my will, but it never did anything like you can do."

"True, but I'm not just red. I'm white, black, red, blue, yellow, magenta, cyan, fallow, gamboge, razzmatazz, and every last color you have or haven't heard of all wrapped up into one."

"Wait, if you mixed every color together, you're supposed to get white. Why are you gold?" Penelope asked.

"Because I _want_ to be gold, plain and simple. How many stories of knights and chivalry have you heard of where they go to a city or a castle filled with white things, or black things? It's always been about gold to you silly little humans, and you know what? I love it! It's so shiny and pretty, no wonder you love it so much! Sure, I don't like watching you kill each other over it, I'd much rather you find ways to just make art together, but even gods can't do everything."

"Okay, okay, we get it. So, what's the deal now? We were supposed to find the Golden Chalk- er, or, you, apparently, so we could beat the Chalk King. So, are you gonna come with us, or not?" Rudy asked.

"Not just yet, Rudy Tabootie. I went through a lot of trouble making sure you all went on just the right path to get where you need to go, and I'm not about to mess all that progress up now. You're all definitely doing great, but you've still got a ways to go."

"What are you talking about? We need to stop the Chalk King! He's probably taken over half of ChalkZone in the time you've been going on and on, making us go all over the place, nearly getting us all killed, and putting us all through that weird labyrinth! Are you going to help us stop him, or not?"

"You're not ready yet. You've definitely learned a lot since I've started, but you're not ready to handle me yet. I am literally the beginning of human consciousness, and I've only been growing and growing ever since you humans started eating those little mushrooms and wandering about this funny little planet. I'm every idea, every mental picture, every abstract all wrapped up into one big mega-burrito of imagination. You've only had your ability to draw for a day now, and you've drawn... what? A bottle of Yahoo Soda, a glass of water, a wet-suit, and a piece of paper. You think that's enough to stop the Chalk King?"

Thinking over its words, Rudy realized that the Golden Chalk was right. While his artistic skills had come a long way since the group had began their quest, he was nowhere near ready to fight the Chalk King with his art. Acknowledging this fact, Rudy gave a light nod, agreeing with the Golden Chalk.

"Okay. You're right. I'm not ready yet. So, what do I have to do to get ready?" Rudy asked.

"I've made it simple as simple for all of you. All you have to do is play a little game with me. A simple game of tag. Kids have played tag since the beginning of time, and, since I've gotten this far to make you all kids again, it seems easy enough. I'll be the one to tag, and you'll all be 'it'." The Golden Chalk said.

"Easy enough."

"Not _that_ easy. Keep in mind, I'm the pinnacle of all human imagination, and we're in my world; a place where anything and everything can happen for no reason whatsoever. Therefore, catching me isn't going to be easy nearly at all. So, here's a new rule: I'll use all my powers at my disposal. In order to take those powers away from me, you have to think of them. So, whatever you don't come up with, I've still got. Got it?"

"Got it."

"I got it." Penelope said.

"Yep, I got it." Carol said.

"_Gotcha._" Carlos said.

"Not just yet, you haven't, although I like your enthusiasm." The Golden Chalk said.

The Golden Chalk hopped off its platform, changing itself into a housecat as he landed to the ground, choosing a Egyptian Mau breed. On top of changing its form to that of a cat, it also created for itself a set of clothes, basing them off the famous suit that Evel Kenevel wore during his many stunts.

"Now, then, I believe we've got the rules down. So, catch me, if you can!" The Golden Chalk said.

[Soundtrack Cue: Primus - Mr. Knowitall]

Just as it rushed off in its cat form, the Golden Chalk immediately rushed off down the halls of Chalklantis, nearly leaving the sight of the group within seconds of its run. Not able to afford losing the Golden Chalk, the group immediately rushed after it, trying their best to keep up to the sentient chalk. With Carol and Carlos in front, being younger and more agile, Rudy and Penelope just barely managed to keep up with the two, trailing behind the children.

Moving across a checkerboard bridge spanning through a corridor of strange and barely describable objects floating in the air, the group continued to chase after the Golden Chalk, trying to avoid being struck by the various objects. After ducking under one cookie jar filled with melted kangaroo fat, dodging a sack of oranges being strapped together with telephone lines, and avoiding a picture of Charles Bronson playing a saxophone mounted on a frame made of candy rope, the group made their way past the corridor, moving on to the next area and still continuing their chase after the Golden Chalk.

Heading into a hallway holding a series of doors, the group chased the Golden Chalk towards one of the doors, seemingly cornering it, as the Golden Chalk could not open the door in its cat state. However, the Golden Chalk quickly worked around this by materializing a cat door for the door, stepping through it. The group, needing to catch the Golden Chalk, all walked through the door, hoping to immediately meet up with it.

Upon stepping through the door, however, each of them emerged from the adjacent doors in the hallway, no one ending up through the same door. Not understanding what had just happened, the group all stepped back through the doors they emerged from, hoping to meet back where they originally were.

After stepping through their respective doors again, the group all wound up emerging from different doors yet again, each changing body sizes. Carol grew to an average adult size while still remaining a child, Carlos shrunk to half his size, Penelope shrunk to the size of a dog, and Rudy grew too large to barely step out from the door. Even more confused, the group all returned to their original doors, stepping through their respective entrances.

Emerging from the same door again, the group all found themselves all riding in a pink low rider, all returned to their normal sizes. As they all disembarked from the low rider, the car turned into a swarm of hamsters with dragonfly wings, all flying away from the scene. At this point, none of them had any clue where the Golden Chalk had went, leaving them having lost track of it.

Before the group could search any further for the chalk, the Golden Chalk ran into the hallway, now in the form of a mannequin made of cantaloupes, displaying a zoot suit with a hat carrying a feather. Giving a tip of his hat and a whistle, the Golden Chalk made its presence known to the group, letting them all on its trail again.

"Hope you're not giving up yet, you haven't even touched me!" The Golden Chalk said.

Transforming itself into a unicycle that had wheels made of flowers and old shoes with a rusty pineapple can at the seat, the Golden Chalk continued its way down the infinite void of Chalklantis' inner labyrinth, encouraging the group to continue chasing it. The group immediately met with its request, rushing down the hallway to catch it, blindly rushing into whatever would wait in store for them.

Moving to a stairway that spanned for miles and miles, the group caught eye of the unicycle continuing its run, moving up the stairway by changing into a pogo stick and hopping its way up. Chasing after the Golden Chalk in its pogo stick form, the group quickly ran up the stairs, more than ready to catch it and end the chase. With the staircase spanning as high as it did, however, the end that they were looking for seemed to be farther than they were hoping.

"Rudy? We're not making any progress here. What should we do?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to think and run like this at once. I can barely keep up with him." Rudy said.

"He said we need to think of whatever powers he uses to make him stop using those powers. Carlos, you're the one who reads comic books and knows about powers, what do we do?" Carol asked.

Being more than familiar with numerous superpowers and their proper names, Carlos was nominated as the one to get the Golden Chalk to stop using its powers and slow it down in order to catch it. Thinking of some of the most obvious ones that came to his head, Carlos began to name them off.

"_Shapeshifting._" Carlos said.

As Carlos listed the power out loud, the Golden Chalk reverted back to its original form; a chalk outline with the piece of chalk itself as its head. Now no longer able to take on different forms, the Golden Chalk continued its chase up the staircase the old-fashioned way; on foot.

"_Running._" Carlos said.

While running might not be considered a superpower by most, Carlos' trick was enough to force the Golden Chalk to move from running into walking, drastically slowing its flight. Resorting to a faster means of transportation, the Golden Chalk began to fly up the stairs, speedily making its way from the group.

"_Flying._" Carlos said.

Now no longer able to fly, the Golden Chalk fell on the staircase, seemingly defenseless and unable to escape from the group. Resorting to different means, the Golden Chalk mysteriously vanished into thin air, leaving most of the group in despair with no idea how to find it. Carlos, however, was not convinced by the trick, trying two different means to bring it back.

"_Disappearing, turning invisible._" Carlos said.

Despite not knowing which was the superpower used in question, the trick was enough to bring the Golden Chalk back to its resting place, lying back on the staircase and waiting to be picked up again.

"_Teleporting, walking, crawling, limping, hopping..._" Carlos continued.

As Carlos listed off several means of transportation, the Golden Chalk was forced to lay in place, unable to escape from the group and unable to move. Now, victory for the group seemed not only imminent, but far too easy. Even with Carlos' clever thinking, however, it was not enough to restrain the Golden Chalk.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

With a simple twiddle of its non-existent nose (actually, it grew one just for this occasion, Carlos didn't list that), the Golden Chalk instantly changed the scenery around the group, putting them all someplace else. Before any of the group even had a chance to realize what had happened, the Golden Chalk was long gone, and the four were all alone in a new, strange place.

"Uh... What just happened? Didn't we just beat him?" Carol asked.

"_Not quite, young Carol. You've really got to focus a little more._" The Golden Chalk said.

Hearing the omniscient voice of the Golden Chalk surround them, the group all looked out for the Golden Chalk itself, hoping to lay eyes on it. Despite the seeming large open space that they were in, an area where something like the Golden Chalk would be obvious and apparent, it was nowhere in sight.

"_How?! I said, 'teleporting'!_" Carlos said.

"_You didn't say who couldn't teleport and where I couldn't teleport myself or someone else, you only thought of me teleporting from there. Besides, you got it right the second time, I was really invisible._" The Golden Chalk said.

"_Teleporting us to wherever this is._"

"_Too late, Carlos, you're here now already. Besides, you had to be more specific than that. However, I wouldn't worry about that right now. I'd focus more on the more important things you have to deal with._"

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Rudy asked.

"_Like those dogs let off their leashes._"

Before the group could question what the Golden Chalk was referring to, a giant horde of dogs began rushing across the plains they were standing in, all barking loudly and viciously. Upon trying to turn the other way to escape from the horde, another group of dogs began approaching from the opposing direction, making the collision of the two groups of dogs imminent.

"Okay, Carlos, you got us this far, any ideas?" Rudy asked.

While Rudy expected the young boy to come up with an answer, Carlos was far from being able to form any sort of solution, being frozen by fear. Ever since Carlos was but a very young child, he carried an irrational but strong fear of dogs. Where many would hear the appearance, bark, and panting of a dog to be a welcoming sight and sound, the very idea of it put Carlos in absolute fear, unable to move, beginning to drop to the ground.

"Carlos? What's wrong? What are you doing?" Rudy asked.

Recognizing the fear and anxiety overcoming her son, Penelope held Carlos tightly, trying to relieve him of his fears of the dogs.

"He's scared to death of dogs. Rudy, _you've_ got to do something now." Penelope said.

With Carlos out of commission and the oncoming angry dogs growing closer and closer, Rudy frantically thought of a solution to the problem they were stuck in. Trying to think of a way to depower the Golden Chalk wouldn't help here, so the situation called for a practical solution.

Taking the chalk in his hand, Rudy drew a circle on the ground, creating a hole to a series of tunnels under the ground, all of his creation. Taking the other three members of his party, Rudy led the group below, closing the hole behind them with a pane of bulletproof glass, allowing light in their hiding hole.

"Where'd all these tunnel's come from?" Carol asked.

"I drew them, kind of. I just thought of a really big tunnel system, like they had in the Vietnam War. I remember it from history class." Rudy said.

"Wow. Smart."

"_Indeed, but you're not out of the woods yet. You've still got a ways to go until you find me again. Care to try another trick?_" The Golden Chalk asked.

"Oh, I've got more tricks than that. Oliver? Here, boy!" Rudy called.

Coming to Rudy's beckoning, a giant rat crawled up to his creator, lightly skittering and nibbling on a piece of wensleydale cheese. Carol and Carlos, off-put by the appearance of a giant rat standing before them, both grabbed each other and screamed in terror, trying to get as far away from the rat as possible.

"_**WHAT THE ACTUAL FREAK IS THAT AND HOW DID IT GET IN HERE?!**_" Carol shouted.

"Relax, this is Oliver. I thought him up along with the tunnels. In the Vietnam War, they'd have a bunch of Australian soldiers crawl through tunnels to seek out enemy soldiers. They were called Tunnel Rats. I heard saw a documentary about it once, thought the name was cool. So, here's my own Tunnel Rat, Oliver. Say hi, Oliver." Rudy said.

Oliver waved a paw towards the cowering Carol and Penelope, who skeptically returned the wave. While the women were dead scared of the giant rat, Carlos found Oliver to be adorable, lightly petting him and scratching his belly, much to the rat's enjoyment.

"Carlos, stop that right now! Don't you know that rats carry all kinds of diseases?!" Penelope shouted.

"Oh, don't worry, he's fine, Oliver's been vaccinated. Now, Oliver, think you can lead us to the Golden Chalk?" Rudy asked.

Oliver gave a confident skitter, beginning to make his way down the tunnels that Rudy drew, with the rest of the group closely following him from behind. With the rat navigating the group through pitch black, the humans were all left with barely any vision at all, needing to take a small pause.

"Wait, hang on. It's only getting to get darker from here. You guys'll need these." Rudy said.

Rudy quickly drew the group each a set of night-vision goggles, handing them off to the others. Now able to see in the dark and able to move through the tunnels as Oliver continued to lead them to the Golden Chalk, the trip became slightly easier, but only slightly. With each step of the journey, the tunnels began to grow tighter and smaller, making navigation through the tunnels become harder with each movement.

As Carlos was the least sensitive of his own body, he did not mind the claustrophobic environment. He did, however, begin to grow bored with the crawl, wanting to have a vision of what was going on above them. The entire crawl, the dogs above their heads fought and fought, making all sorts of noises of war, but they had no idea as to what was actually happening above them.

Temporarily taking off his night-vision goggles and drawing a selector switch that read 'X-ray', Carlos flipped his new switch, giving himself a vision of what was happening above. As he began to watch the war of the dogs unfold through the dirt, however, Carlos began rethinking his decision to watch the action above, regretting letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Through the eyes of his X-ray goggles, Carlos was able to see the war of the dogs unfold, the very sight of it overwhelming him. The dogs all lashed out at each other with various objects like leashes being used as whips, bones being used as clubs, and vacuum cleaners being used as psychological warfare devices. On top of this, the dogs also let loose various humans under their command, like veterinarians chasing after the dogs with shots and vaccines, and babies all roughly tugging on their ears and tails.

While the bizarre sight of war would be enough to set anyone off, the fact that the war was being fought by dogs was a fear-inducing nightmare for Carlos, completely crippling him with fear. Even though all the action was above his head and through dirt, Carlos could not continue on, his own fear crippling him from moving any further. Curling up into a fetal position, Carlos stopped moving on, leaving himself in place.

Before the others could move on, Oliver stopped in his tracks, pointing out the young Carlos unable to move. Instinctively, the group all returned for him, all offering their hands to help him, but none of them could reach the downed boy. Every hand they reached out were slapped away by Carlos, who continued to lay crippled in fear.

"_I want Daddy._" Carlos said.

"Carlos, please, we've been over this, Daddy's not coming-" Penelope began to say.

"_I want Daddy._"

"Carlos, come on, this isn't the time, we need to get through and-" Carol tried to say.

"_I want Daddy._"

As Carlos repeated his demand, he began to grip himself tightly, as if trying to hug himself. Seeing her son use this motion, Penelope then realized the problem, but had no way of solving it.

"What is it? Why's he going on about his dad now?" Rudy asked.

"Whenever he'd get really scared like this, his father would hug him really tightly, and it's immediately calm him down." Penelope said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Hug him and let's go."

"It never worked with me, not even if I hugged as hard as I could. It always had to be him."

Thinking over his options, Rudy needed a way to get Carlos moving again, and a way to get him to safety. While Penelope could not give Carlos the hug to calm him down, an idea came to him: If the only factor was that it was a male figure gripping him tightly, could he feasibly try it to calm him down?

Testing his idea, Rudy carefully approached Carlos, making sure not to push him any further into his fear. Quickly grabbing a hold of Carlos and gripping him very tightly, Rudy hugged Carlos as tightly as he could, trying to apply as much pressure as he could. While Carlos began to fight back for a short while, his efforts quickly and immediately died down, allowing him to find some shelter in Rudy's arms. Where his biological father was no longer there to provide that safe hug that he previously had, Rudy was able to provide it for Carlos, bringing him that safety once again.

With Carlos calmed back down and grabbing onto Rudy like a baby panda bear, the group was now ready to continue working their way down the tunnels, pushing through to the other side. Holding Carlos safe in his own arms, Rudy urged the group on, ready to conclude their journey.

After another few minutes of grueling crawling that seemed to last an eternity, the group finally reached the other end of the tunnel, reaching a new area, hopefully the one containing the Golden Chalk. Exiting the hole of the tunnel, the group all stepped out, glad to be standing in an open room once again. Showing his gratitude to the giant rat by drawing him a piece of goat milk cheese, Rudy lightly petted Oliver, dismissing his services.

Needing to take a moment to breathe after the strange encounter that they had been put through, the group took a moment to observe their new surroundings. Where the past locations that they had been in were strange and unusual, this location seemed to be very normal. They appeared to be in a room with absolutely nothing in it; no windows, no furniture, nothing. The only thing that existed in this room was a door in front of them, presumably leading into another area.

"The rat- I mean, Oliver led us here because the Golden Chalk's here, right?" Penelope asked.

"Yep. Must be through that door." Rudy said.

Now sufficiently calmed down and out of the sight or sound of the warring dogs, Carlos climbed down from Rudy, standing up on his two feet once again. With Carlos calmed down and no longer afraid, Penelope gave a glad smile, happy to see her son mentally well again.

"Are you okay, Carlos?" Penelope asked.

"_Yes. Rudy helped me. Felt safe again._" Carlos said.

"Well, I'm just glad I could help you. I couldn't leave you behind like that."

Showing his appreciation for his actions, Carlos jumped up on Rudy and hugged him again, glad to have been helped out of the fearful mess he had put himself in. Happy to have helped Carlos through, Rudy returned the hug, gently setting him down afterwards.

"Okay. So, door. Let's head through and get that chalk." Rudy said.

"Rudy, wait! What if the Golden Chalk has some new trick?" Penelope asked.

"We already took out most of his mobility powers, what else could he have in store?"

Just upon opening the door, however, it appeared that the Golden Chalk did indeed have more tricks than any of them could think of. As the door handle turned, the door immediately swung open, then flew off the hinges, being sucked into an infinite portal beyond it. With the portal beginning to suck the group in as well, Rudy immediately grabbed a hold of the doorway, placing himself as the only thing standing between the group and the portal.

"'_We already took out most of his mobility powers, what else could he have in store_'?" Carol mocked.

"_Carolina_, this is _not_ the time!" Penelope said.

"But we're getting sucked into a portal, how are we supposed to-"

Before Carol could finish her sentence, she was immediately sucked through the space Rudy could not cover the group from, sending her flying into the abyss beyond, screaming as she flew away. Penelope, shocked and devastated to see her firstborn child pulled into the abyss, screamed frantically and cried out, hoping in vain that she would return.

"_**NO! CAROLINA!**_" Penelope shouted.

"_Can't hold on, need to-_" Carlos began to say.

Before Carlos could finish his own sentence, he too began to get sucked into the portal, screaming as he fell into the abyss. Now witnessing both her children be pulled into the abyss, Penelope began to feel tears fall from her face, unable to stand the sight she was witnessing.

"_**NO! NO! NO! CAROLINA! CARLOS! NO!**_" Penelope shouted.

As Penelope continued her panic, Rudy began to lose his grip on the doorway, nearly sending both of them into the abyss. Before he could be pulled into the portal beyond, Rudy grabbed a hold of the doorway with one hand, holding Penelope tightly in the other.

With both parties holding onto whatever they had with their dear lives, neither knew what to do, stuck in the wake of the void pulling them in. As well as having little options, the two had even less time to act, as Penelope began to slip through Rudy's fingers, the pull of the void bringing her closer and closer within.

"Hold on, Penny! I'll think of something!" Rudy shouted.

"I can't hold on, Rudy! I'm slipping!" Penelope said.

"Just hold on, I've got you!"

"I can't, Rudy, I-"

Before Penelope could finish her sentence, she too was pulled into the void, sent flying away in a fearful and desperate scream. Watching the last member of his party fly away into the strange void before him, Rudy was now left all alone, and without any more options. Having no one else to help him on the quest, the end seemed to be close enough for him, with an ending not with him holding the Golden Chalk.

Feeling the gravitational pull of the void continue its grip on him grow and grow, his grip on the doorway began to loosen and loosen, with his fingers slowly unraveling around the threshold with every passing second. With his index and middle fingers beginning to slip off the threshold of the doorway, Rudy was soon to join his companions, being sent into the abyss beyond without any way out.

"Ugh... Ah... For god's sake, what am I supposed to do?!" Rudy thought aloud.

With the last grip he had on the threshold slipping off, Rudy was quickly pulled into the abyss just as the others were, being sent through an infinite void of space and time, screaming as he flew for miles and miles. Feeling every iota of force pulling him through the force of the abyss, Rudy was now lost and completely helpless, not having any way to save himself from this strange place, much less any of his friends.

[Soundtrack Cue: The Doors - Break on Through (To the Other Side)]

Even though he believed himself to be alone in this strange place, he quickly discovered that he was indeed not alone in this infinite void. Moving across the spaceless space he flew aimlessly in, he encountered the Golden Chalk, riding on a surfboard across the open waves of the void, taking in all its sights and emotions in a ride for thrills and fun.

"Gotta say, I'm very happy little Carlos didn't say 'surfing'. I would've hated to miss this. You know how much fun it is to surf in a void like this? You real people really don't know what you're missing." The Golden Chalk said.

"You fiend! What did you do with my friends?!" Rudy shouted.

"Oh, don't worry, they're fine, they're all in spots of this void, just like you are now. Right now, how's about we focus on a little you-and-me? You know, you may not be the first boy to stumble his way here, but you definitely are the one with the most potential. Aside from little Carlos, of course, but that's a different story. You've been revered as a hero, Rudy, but Skrawl and the Chalk King saw fit to take that away from you. Don't you think it's time you made a stand to fix that?"

"What do you want me to do?! I've been through so much of this crap already, can't I get a break?"

"Did Bob Dylan get a break before he wrote 'Like a Rolling Stone'? Did John Lennon get a break before he wrote 'Imagine'? Did Freddy Mercury get a break before he wrote 'Bohemian Rhapsody'? I, my friend, am an artist, and I've been working so hard on you since the day you set foot in here, working so tediously to make you a masterpiece. Now, I'm on the very verge of that breakthrough, and I'm not about to let up. You remember the rules, now, tag me!"

As the Golden Chalk rushed through the void, continuing its ride on its surfboard, Rudy began thinking of a way to tag the Golden Chalk, finishing his quest once and for all. Taking a piece of chalk in his hand, Rudy drew a surfboard underneath his feet, giving him an equal ground with the Golden Chalk.

Riding atop his surfboard in this infinite abyss, Rudy continued his pursuit of the Golden Chalk. Moving his surfboard across the edge of the void, touching upon all of space, time, reality and matter itself, waves began to ride across the void, sending all different sorts of colors and shapes all over the place, ranging from simple red hexagons to square circles containing 7 different spectrums of colors. If he weren't so obsessed with getting the Golden Chalk, the sights he was witnessing would take his very breath away, leaving him with no words to even describe the experience.

Putting his dedication back to obtaining the Golden Chalk, Rudy focused back on the task at hand, continuing his pursuit. Continuing to ride his surfboard through the abyss of time and space, Rudy began to gain ever so slightly up onto the Golden Chalk, seeming to get closer to his goal. However, with each step forward he took, the Golden Chalk seemed to take a few steps forward out of his reach.

While he began to grow frustrated with his apparent stalemate in the chase, Rudy remembered the right way to beat him. In order to beat the Golden Chalk, he had to think and name off his abilities, cutting off his access to said abilities and making him easier to capture. Thinking carefully over his next choice of words, Rudy named off as many abilities as he could.

"Surfing, swimming." Rudy said.

As Rudy named off the abilities, the Golden Chalk's surfboard disappeared, leaving him without any way to navigate the seas of reality they were in. Unable to swim, either, the Golden Chalk simply floated around through the void, with Rudy's grasp on him closing in.

"Punching, slapping, hitting, kicking, headbutting, kneeing, elbowing, biting." Rudy said.

Leaving the Golden Chalk without any way to defend itself from Rudy Tabootie, Rudy's victory seemed to be imminent and easy, with the end of the quest finally in his grasp.

"Growing noses, teleporting yourself or me, changing the area." Rudy said.

With no more means of escape, the Golden Chalk was now mere inches away from being tagged by Rudy. After a masterful fight and effort from the Golden Chalk to keep itself out of their hands, it seemed that now was the time to finally be used.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Or, so it seemed to be.

By doing absolutely nothing at all, the Golden Chalk disappeared into thin air, out of Rudy's sight and reach. With the chalk escaping his grasp yet again within such a short range out of his reach, Rudy began to grow more frustrated, believing that the Golden Chalk was now cheating to get his way.

"Hey! No fair! Carlos already said no turning invisible, and I said no teleporting youself!" Rudy said.

"_That's not good enough, Rudy. Remember, I'm _all_ of human consciousness and imagination all rolled into one. I think of things that no one could ever think of, and everything everyone's ever thought of. I am everything, and I am nothing. I am reality, Rudy Tabootie._" The Golden Chalk said.

While Rudy began to grow even more frustrated at the Golden Chalk's words, being confused and thrown off his train of thought by its strange riddles, something began to resonate through his last words. The Golden Chalk was the sum of all other colored chalk into one, with all their traits into it. It truly was everything, and this gave him the final idea on how to win.

Feeling a stroke of confidence, Rudy Tabootie spoke out his next words.

"Existing." Rudy said.

With the next word uttered from Rudy's mouth cancelling out the Golden Chalk's ability to exist, everything around him ended in one bright flash, all falling victim to his paradox. As the Golden Chalk no longer existed as the rules allowed, ChalkZone itself could not exist, and Rudy would not occupy the space it was in.

* * *

As the flash of light faded out, Rudy's vision returned to see him touching the Golden Chalk's arm, having successfully 'tagged' him. On top of this, not only was he back in the room where the Golden Chalk was peacefully laying, but Penelope, Carol, and Carlos were all back, standing in their places as if they never left.

The Golden Chalk, having been beaten by Rudy Tabootie, gave something that resembled a smile, having no mouth to actually smile with. With Rudy catching the Golden Chalk, he had now finally readied himself for it.

"Well done, Rudy Tabootie. I always knew you had it in you." The Golden Chalk said.

"You said you were everything. If you didn't exist, then you couldn't be everything, and you couldn't keep fighting me like this." Rudy said.

"Now, _that's_ using your imagination. Not even the most brilliant scientists could've come up with that one. No offense, Penny, dear."

"Now how about you come with us and help us stop the Chalk King?"

"Well, now, I'm afraid _I_ won't be able to come with you for that."

"_**WHAT?!**_" The group replied.

"Then what the hell were you making us go through all that for?" Penelope shouted.

"Now, now, I said that you need the Golden Chalk to beat the Chalk King. I just said I couldn't come with you to do it, that's all."

"But you _are _the Golden Chalk!" Rudy shouted.

"Not really, like I said, I'm just the collection of spirits that first made it up. If you turn around, I'd be happy to give you some of the chalk to take with you."

The group all skeptically stared at the Golden Chalk, not understanding why he required they turn around.

"No, seriously, I'm not kidding, can you turn around for just one second, please?" The Golden Chalk asked.

Despite the strange request that the Golden Chalk made, the group complied, all turning around to face away from the Golden Chalk. The Golden Chalk, now no longer being watched, detached its chalk-stick-head from its body, drawing a piece of Golden Chalk in the air, replicating itself. Placing its head back on, cracking its neck, the Golden Chalk requested the group all turn back around.

"Okay, all done, you can turn around now." The Golden Chalk said.

As the group all turned around, they were immediately presented with their own piece of the Golden Chalk; the shiny, dark yellow chalk gleaming before them in a display of beauty. With the power they were seeking finally within their grasp, the group instantly marveled at its presence, its aura of power overtaking everything everything in their minds.

"Okay, are you going to give it to us now?" Rudy said.

"Not just yet. Remember, this might be just a small extension of myself, but I am still the sum of all human imagination. That's a lot to take in for anyone, even the most expressive of artists. Last time I tried giving this to someone, which was Vincent Van Gogh, he cut off his own ear. _This_ makes people very crazy. Remember what I taught you and you'll be fine." The Golden Chalk said.

The Golden Chalk flipped its replicated self into Rudy's hands, urging him to quickly catch it. Reaching out his hands with his palms open, Rudy allowed the chalk to gingerly land in his palms, feeling the power radiate from the magical rock. With his help given to the humans and his work officially completed, the Golden Chalk bid his farewells to the group, off to do whatever he felt like doing next.

"Wait! Where are you going now?" Rudy asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Here, there, here, there, nowhere at all. Wherever the wind may blow, you know what they say. I can't tell you where I'm going, because I've honestly no idea. It's a big, big universe out there in ChalkZone. I've only really focused on the Earth's sector for a while, who knows what other plants have their own 'Zones?" The Golden Chalk asked.

"So, what, then? After everything you made us go through, you're just going to hand off the chalk and be on your way?"

"Pretty much. Very subversive, don't you think? Besides, who cares about little old me? You got the chalk like you wanted, mission accomplished. All you have to do now is use that chalk and beat the Chalk King. Of course, if I remember correctly, you did say that you only agreed to get the chalk, and you only wanted to be left alone after that. You got the chalk, so, this way, you get what you asked for, right?"

"What? No! I- Look, I might have said that then, but I was a completely different person then. I want to stay and help. I know I can help stop the Chalk King, and I want to do it to help, not just for revenge."

If the Golden Chalk had itself a mouth, it would not only be smiling, but it would probably give out one of the most satisfied smiles ever created.

"Well, when you put it that way, then you really don't need my help. Since my work is now done, I suppose I should leave you to it, no?" The Golden Chalk asked.

Ready to embark on its adventure into space and explore untouched areas of ChalkZone on other planets, the Golden Chalk transformed itself into a magic flying carpet, with the pattern stitched to resemble Gilbert Gottfried wearing a pink cooking apron and top hat while holding a parasol over his head. After the outline took a bite of a handful of cheese puffs, the Golden Chalk bid its goodbyes to the group, ready to explore the outer reaches of space.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to boldly go where no chalk has ever drawn before. Best of luck, kids." The Golden Chalk said.

The Golden Chalk then flew off above their heads, leaving the city of Chalklantis and embarking on its proposed epic journey. Now, having finally completed their quest, the four humans all stared at the Golden Chalk given to them, taking their time to observe the prize they had finally obtained. Seeing the chalk was one thing, but, after so much blood, sweat, and tears poured into their efforts, having it in their hands was another thing.

"This is it. We've finally got it. The Golden Chalk." Rudy said.

"We have. But, you know, there was something really strong in what he said. When you first got started on this whole quest, all you wanted was to get this over with. But, now, you want to help again, and you've changed completely. I know I've said this already, but it's just all so weird knowing that someone like that was doing this." Penelope said.

"I know. I'm still getting used to it, too. You've changed a bit yourself, too. You were just trying to keep your mind out of ChalkZone, trying to hang on to the real world, but you've managed to pick it up real well. It's like when we were young again."

"Maybe I spent a little too much time in the real world, and you spent too much time in ChalkZone. I guess we just balanced that out-"

"Hey, as much as I love watching your little romantic moments, I can't help but comment. Now, since we've gotten that weird adventure out of the way, care to draw us a rocket or a plane or something to get us back to Calcite? Since we've got the Golden Chalk, we need to use it to, you know, stop the Chalk King?" Carol asked.

"Oh, uh, right, Carol. Sorry. Here, Carlos, you hold onto this for me." Rudy said.

Rudy handed Carlos the Golden Chalk, who subsequently placed it in his bandolier with the other pieces of chalk he carried. Trading Rudy the Golden Chalk for a regular piece of chalk, both Carlos and Rudy began their sketch on a method of transportation to move the group back to Barney's Impenetrable Forest.

A collaboration between two artists can be a tricky combination to work through. With two men holding different and opposing visions for a creation, finding two that work together efficiently can be challenging, to say the least. For Rudy and Carlos, however, there is no such challenge in creation, no communication or directional barriers. The two operate as one, their thoughts seemingly as one, both acting out to bring a vision to life.

With each stoke of their pieces of chalk, both Rudy and Carlos worked together in a way that resembled not a team of two, but one person acting as two. Whether this sort of artistic bond has occurred from Rudy stopping in the tunnels to save him or as a simple case of great minds thinking alike, there was no denying that the two worked amazingly well together, their combined art skills a testament to this.

Finally, with the last strokes of their chalk, the duo completed their creation: a submarine with airplane wings; a method of transportation capable of moving the group both through the waters of the Wait 'N Sea and flying back to Barney's Impenetrable Forest. Impressed with the display of their combined art skills creating the sub-plane, Penelope and Carol gave out impressed claps and cheers, supporting the two for their efforts.

"Wow, I didn't think you two could work together like that. Carlos almost never draws with anyone else." Penelope said.

"_No one else could draw like me._" Carlos said.

"Well, I've never seen anyone talented as you with your art. That wife you drew for Jacko was pretty well-detailed, I almost wish _I _drew her." Rudy said.

"_That's nothing, look at these._"

As Penelope and Carol boarded the sub-plane, Carlos handed Rudy a selection of drawing from his handbag, showcasing his numerous works done in his spare time. Starting with his latest creation, Rudy took notice of the busty vampire woman that Carlos drew after reading _Vampire Cannibals_. While he was still extremely impressed with the excellent art skills of the child, his focus was primarily drawn towards the character's large breasts, taking nearly all of his attention.

"Oh, wow... Well, I guess I feel more comfortable now knowing I'm not the only one obsessed with boobs." Rudy said.

"_What?_" Carlos asked.

"Oh, nothing. Tell me, is there more art like this in the real world? Preferably with... less clothing?"

"_Yes, called porn._"

"Porn? What's that?"

"_Naked people having sex._"

"Really? That's an art now? I- Wait a minute, is that something that kids your age usually look at?"

"_Not supposed to, but yes. Didn't care for it, only liked the stories and art._"

"Wow, as if sex wasn't already good enough, people found out how to make stories of out it. I can't wait to stop the Chalk King and start reading some of it."

After sharing their exchange, Rudy and Carlos boarded the sub-plane, with Rudy taking his seat at the front with Penelope and Carlos strapping himself in the back with Carol. With naught left to do but wait until the group arrived at Barney's Impenetrable Forest, Carlos took out his pen and paper, proceeding to work on his last drawing, the one he started after finishing _Wizards of War_. Carol leaned in to peek at his next creation, but Carlos turned away and covered it from her eyes.

"_Not ready yet._" Carlos said.

"Hmph. Fine. Not like I've got anything else to do now." Carol said.

As Rudy and Penelope began their flight to Barney's Impenetrable Forest, flying through the waters of the Wait 'N Sea and taking off to the skies, Rudy decided to start a conversation with Penelope, wishing to discuss a new topic of interest shared from Carlos.

"Hey, Penny, did you know that sex is an art now in the real world? Carlos said it's called 'porn'. Think we can look at some after this?" Rudy asked.

"Wait... Carlos told you _what?!_" Penelope asked.

* * *

While the heroes return to the headquarters of Calcite and deliver the Golden Chalk, taking a voyage through the air, one other party took a voyage across the ground. The one and only member of this party was Skrawl, the unfinished, malformed Zoner forced to live life without a purpose and the archnemesis of Rudy Tabootie.

Or, at least, he was once sure of being his archnemesis. While his life suffered little sense of direction, he had at least enough direction to know that he wished revenge against Rudy for not finishing him as he was intended to be. Working through a plan formulated by the mysterious Chalk King, Skrawl had finally found a way to exact his revenge, aiming to make Rudy feel as lost and directionless as he did. While he had succeeded for a good decade and a half, there still was some sense of regret in his heart.

For the first few years of their conflict, the rules seemed very simple. Skrawl would come up with some sort of outlandish scenario or threat to force Rudy to do his bidding, Rudy would defeat him, and the cycle would repeat. While the system may have been a vicious cycle, it seemed to establish some sort of bond between the two. Now, with the Chalk King encouraging him to torture Rudy as well as going off on his own tangent of genocide, everything seems so strange and wrong to Skrawl.

Now, after being spared by Queenie Beanie for his evils against the Beanie Boys, Skrawl is left with little to no loyalty or dedication to anything else. Unable to find Rudy and the other humans, he has no idea on where to find the Golden Chalk, and, because of this, he can never receive what was promised to him by the Chalk King. Now alone and without a sense of drive, Skrawl has naught left to do but aimlessly wander the open plains of ChalkZone.

With the sound of a loud engine in the sky, Skrawl finds that he is not as alone as he thinks he is. Looking to the sky to find the source of the noise, Skrawl took notice of a large sort of submarine with the wings of an airplane, flying across the open skies of ChalkZone. Having only a brief glimpse at this plane, Skrawl could instantly tell who it belonged to: Rudy and the humans.

Dedicated to find the Golden Chalk once again to receive that which the Chalk King has promised him, Skrawl puts the inner monologues in his mind aside. Now, his only focus it getting the chalk, and that means he had to do one thing:

Follow the plane.


	26. Chapter 25: Sex and Violence

**CHAPTER 25: SEX AND VIOLENCE**

After falling victim to an ambush from the malformed Zoner known as Skrawl, Rudy was left stranded in ChalkZone while Penelope was exiled from the 'Zone, leaving the two best friends separated. Following several years trying to survive on his own, Rudy had grown harsh and crude, no longer able to afford to emote for the sake of his mental stability. Years later, he had returned to the real world, reuniting with Penelope. Upon finding out that she had moved one with her own life, having two children of her own, the news was less than appealing to Rudy, believing that he was long forgotten.

While their newly-rekindled relationship had a hard start, the affair quickly came to a pause with more important matters taking priority. Along with reuniting with Penelope, Rudy had also met once again with Snap, his greatest creation and once-best friend, who had informed him that the threat of the Chalk King was growing, and he was needed to stop it. After reluctantly agreeing, Snap escorted Rudy and the other humans to the resistance group known as Calcite, a group comprised of the dissidents of the Chalk King's vision of ChalkZone. Here, he was informed of a variety of chalk known as the Golden Chalk, a chalk capable of making anything it draws real.

Convinced to undertake the quest for the sake of revenge, Rudy, along with Penelope and her children, accepted the quest to find the Golden Chalk, trekking across miles of ChalkZone to obtain the fabled chalk. Along the way, the group all encountered strange and bizarre threats within ChalkZone, changing Rudy in ways none of them expected. Where Rudy had grown cold and unfeeling before, he had now not only managed to reach his emotions again, but managed to finally take the next step in his relationship with Penelope, a love formed 15 years in the making. Now, reformed from his trials and tribulations, Rudy completes his quest not for revenge, but for the greater good.

After a mind-warping experience within the labyrinths of the lost city of Chalklantis, the group had finally obtained the Golden Chalk, at last completing their quest. With the creation of a cross between a submarine and a plane, the group now make their way back to Barney's Impenetrable Forest, the headquarters of Calcite. Landing their sub-plane just outside of the forest, the group make their way to the entrance.

With a simple ring of the intercom, the group awaited the response of the Calcite members within.

"_Codename and password._" The intercom requested.

"It's Rudy Tabootie. I've got the Golden Chalk." Rudy said.

Without missing a single beat, the doors to Barney's Impenetrable Forest opened on the instant Rudy finished his sentence, allowing the group entry within. Heading past the doors, the group entered the forest once again, heading straight for the home of Barney the Encyclocentipedia, ready to meet back with the members of the resistance group known as Calcite.

Just outside of the forest, there was one pair of prying eyes that caught wind of the group entering the compound. These eyes belonged to the Zoner known as Skrawl, the unfinished creation of Rudy Tabootie. After chasing down the plane for a good, long amount of time, Skrawl had found his efforts paid off with two pieces of information. Not only did the humans have the Golden Chalk, but he also now knew the location of Calcite, the resistance group fighting against the Chalk King.

What he was to do with this information, however, was another question altogether.

* * *

Heading into the hollowed out tree that held the home of Barney the Encyclocentipedia, the group headed straight down to the bottom of the tree, heading to the underground base of Calcite. Upon entering the command center of the resistance group, the four humans were immediately met by Biclops, King Mumbo Jumbo, and Barney the Encyclocentipedia; the three heads of Calcite.

"You say you have the Golden Chalk, Rudy Tabootie, where is it?" Biclops asked.

As Carlos was the one carrying the Golden Chalk in his bandolier, he was the one to display it to the group, holding the shiny piece of rock in his hand. Finally having the Golden Chalk in their hands and out of the Chalk King's, the members of Carbonate gave a loud cheer, all giving a celebratory shout over their success in obtaining it. While they still had many battles ahead to fight, it seemed as though, even just for a brief moment, they had won the war in that instant.

"Words cannot describe how grateful we are for your success, Rudy Tabootie. With your efforts, you will have helped save ChalkZone from the evil oppression of the Chalk King once and for all. However... as much as we appreciate your efforts, we understand that you care not for what you have done, and we know that you wish to return to your jungle. As much as we will miss your presence, we shall respect your wishes. You are free to go and pursue your vengeance against the Chalk King." King Mumbo Jumbo.

Where the cheers of victory and glory echoed the halls of Calcite not two moments ago, bringing with it a sense of eagerness and optimism, the crowd quickly grinded to a halt with King Mumbo Jumbo's next words. Having made their deal with Rudy Tabootie, the members of Calcite knew that he would no longer stay, no longer fight alongside them where he once would act as their savior.

Of course, none suspected the trials and tribulations that Rudy had gone through on his quest, and how he had changed dramatically. If he had not gone through the trials that he did, he would have easily walked away and left the battle. Now, where he is needed most, he will do no such thing.

"Thanks, King Mumbo Jumbo. I definitely plan to take on the Chalk King, but I won't do it alone. I'll be doing it by your side." Rudy said.

As Rudy gave his reply, a surge of hope ran through the audience, a spark that the Zoners never thought would come in many years.

"So you wish to stay after all?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"Yes. I know I've been hard on you all and I've been going about this quest in the wrong way. I'd lost my talent, and I didn't want to do anything else but go back in isolation and be alone. Along the whole way, I'd been hard on everyone, and I'm still amazed we got as far as we did. But, during the quest, something happened, and I got my talent back. Once that happened, it was like everything that happened to me over the past 15 years all came off my head, and being able to draw again just took all that away. Now, I'm just happy to be back again. I'm ready to fight again this time, as protector of ChalkZone, just like I used to be... but with the help of Penny, Carol, Carlos, and all of you. I'm ready to be human again." Rudy said.

Hearing Rudy's speech, the Zoners of Calcite all felt their hearts move in one motion, feeling their hope return in a more unexpected way. Remembering the days of when Rudy Tabootie would act as protector over ChalkZone, defeating the many threats that came before it to keep it peaceful, the Zoners gave out another loud cheer of victory. With Rudy Tabootie back in their good graces and willing to fight along their sides, victory over the Chalk King seemed to be all but within their hands there and then.

While the Zoners of Calcite where all surprised and elated at Rudy's return, letting out their surprise audibly, King Mumbo Jumbo only stood still and smiled. Somewhere, within his mind, he had always known that Rudy would come back around upon completing his quest, and took pride in knowing so. Expressing his feelings differently than the others, where the others cheered lously, King Mumbo Jumbo let out his small but gentle smile. Rudy, observing the king's reaction, took notice of this, reading further into his reaction.

"You don't look so surprised, King Mumbo Jumbo." Rudy said.

"I never doubted that you would find yourself again even for a moment. The Golden Chalk was one of ChalkZone's best kept secrets, and it was foretold that it would only select the one most worthy to wield it. Somewhere, somehow, I knew that it would be you. You have been the Great Creator for many years in ChalkZone, and the best one to have made his mark within the 'Zone." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"I'm honored."

No longer able to hold himself on the sidelines, Snap bursted into the scenario and grabbed a hold of Rudy, hugging his creator and best friend tightly. While Snap's reaction was unexpected and surprising to Rudy, he did not fight back against his reaction; but returned the hug to his best friend. While Rudy had grown taller in his passing years, Snap still retained his short stature, leaving Rudy having to kneel down to hug him.

"Whoa, Snap, something wrong?" Rudy asked.

"_Oy caloy_, I'm sorry, Rudy, I just... I'm just so gosh-darn happy to see you back to your old self again. I thought that... after... what I did... my best friend was long gone, and I had only myself to blame for all that." Snap said.

"Snap..."

"No, wait, Rudy, let me just say this. What I did was unforgivable. I shouldn't have gone along with Skrawl's plan to lead you to his trap. You may be back, but I... I left you like that, all on your own, made you lose your talent, the thing that made you _you_, and I- I lost Rapsheeba, and-"

Before Snap could continue his apology any longer, Rudy immediately grabbed hold of his best friend, causing him to let out a frightened yelp. Rather than try to harm Snap in any way, Rudy only silenced him with a hug, reassuring his best friend that all was well.

"I forgive you, Snap. You just did what you thought was best, and you wanted what was best in your mind. In the end, everything worked out for the best. I'm back again, and Penny and I are... Well, you know..." Rudy said.

"Friends again? Great, Rudy, I knew you two would work it out somehow. How's about we all go out and have a piece of coffee and some play some _Pishe Pasha_, like the good old days?" Snap asked.

"Well, Snap, we... We're actually more than friends now. You know?"

"What do I kn- Oh! Well, uh, great, Rudy, real great, heh, I shoulda guessed you two'd end up... you know, together like that. Great."

Snap began to grow timid and nervous, trying his best to hold back a slightly amused smile of amusement. Rudy and Penelope, not understanding their friend's reaction, inquired into his strange attitude.

"What's the matter, Snap?" Penelope asked.

"Nothing, it's uh... Just got... You two... reminded of a funny thought, that's all." Snap said.

"What funny thought?" Rudy asked.

"Well, uh, you remember the Doofi?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since you- They- Uh... You know how some... uh... not-so-bright people just breed like rabbits?"

"Yeah?" Penelope asked.

"Well... Uh... If Reggie made 'em even close to you two, I think Carol and Carlos there are gonna be havin' to share their house with a _whole lotta_ siblings."

As Carol and Carlos gave confused and concerned looks to each other regarding Snap's joke, Rudy and Penelope began to blush very hard at the comment, contemplating the implications of the joke and all its meanings. Never having considered what became of the Doofi for many years, to hear what the two had done now was a substantial surprise, and one that events in their own future questionable.

"Oh. Well, that _is _certainly very interesting, Snap, but, uh... I don't quite know what you mean on that last part." Penelope lied.

"Oh, I know you know, I'm just havin' a laugh. It's not every day you win a war with your friends." Snap said.

"Fair enough. I guess we could use a little laugh after all that." Rudy said.

"Well, I hate to keep interrupting at somber moments like this, but shouldn't we, you know, use the Golden Chalk to stop the Chalk King now before we celebrate? We haven't really technically beat him." Carol said.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Man, we've really got to stop getting caught up like this."

"Yeah. It's a miracle you guys made it this far without us."

"Fair enough. Carlos, care to hand me the chalk?"

Handing the Golden Chalk off to Rudy, Carlos let the chalk gently roll out of his palm and into Rudy's, transferring the magical chalk to his hands. Where Carlos had only held the Golden Chalk loosely or let it sit in his palm, Rudy had gripped it firmly in his hand, more than ready to draw with it. What he was not ready for, however, was the phenomenon that was quickly to follow with the particular drawing grip that Rudy had given the chalk.

Where the others had not immediately noticed the strange phenomenon begin, Carlos caught eye of Rudy beginning an unexpected change from the Golden Chalk. As Rudy continued his grip on the Golden Chalk, a magical shine of gold began to run down his arm, its influence growing and growing.

"Alright, now I just draw a nice, big, super-weapon to blow up Castle Chalkenstein and-" Rudy began to say.

"_Arm!_" Carlos said.

"What?"

While Carlos' efforts to warn Rudy were communicated loudly enough, they were not delivered quickly enough. Before Rudy could do anything with the chalk, a strange transformation began to overcome him, the Golden Chalk beginning its change over its artist. With the Golden Chalk being firmly in his hand, ready to draw, the Golden Chalk itself began to overcome him entirely, controlling him completely, like the red chalk had previously done when Rudy had tried to wield it in the past.

"Rudy?! What's wrong?!" Penelope asked.

Unable to answer Penelope's question, Rudy continued to feel the Golden Chalk overcome him, driving him across the walls around them and swinging him randomly across the room, nearly running down other bystanding Zoners. Acting out its last movement in the transformation, the Golden Chalk began to spin Rudy around in a tornado-like motion, mimicking that of the Tasmanian Devil. As the winds being produced from Rudy's transformation blew about the room, knocking several lightweight Zoners across the area, the transformation itself began to find its ending. With the violent winds output by Rudy's transformation dying down, the change came to an end.

[Soundtrack Cue: Infectious Grooves - Violent & Funky]

As the transformation came to an end, Rudy emerged from the phenomenon, having completely changed in appearance. Where he was previously dressed in his previous manner of a black jacket and blue jeans, he was now dressed in an olive green suit and fancy black dress shoes, complete with a large gangster-style fedora on his head. Accompanying all of this was a large and nearly insane grin spanning from ear to ear, along with a crazed appearance in his eyes, as well as his skin turning pure gold.

"Uh... Rudy? Are you okay?" Penelope asked.

"_**Am **_**I**_** okay? Are**_** you**_** okay? Is anyone really, **_**really, **_**okay? I'D LIKE TO THINK SO, BECAUSE I'M FEELING GREAT! HA-HA-HA!**_" Rudy said.

"Uh... Ok... Well... Maybe you should think about putting the Golden Chalk down, at least for a moment. You're not acting... normal."

"_**Oh, come on, Penny, don't be a party pooper, pooping's for toilets! I might love toilets as much as the next guy here, but toilet jokes just never really cut it! You've got to be original, new, creative! It's not just about laughs, it's about scares, shocks; pure, primal fear! Hey, you guys wanna see a scary face?**_"

Drawing over his face using the Golden Chalk, Rudy transformed his face into an unspeakable, indescribable, and impossible sight of horror not even the best horror writers could attempt to recreate in their minds. With the state of pure, primal fear coursing through their minds, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos and the surrounding Zoners all gave terrified screams, cowering back at Rudy's prank. Quickly wiping the scary face from his real face, Rudy gave out a hysterical laughter, falling to the floor in a fit of hilarity.

"_**Oh, man, you should've seen the looks on your faces! You know, why do we even have faces? I mean, they're funny to look at when they're stretched in just the right way, but they're just so hard to deal with! I mean, you've got to brush your teeth, pop your pimples, blow your nose, wipe your eyes; it's all just a huge amount of work! Why can't someone just find an easy way to deal with it, like get rid of faces? How about we have just metal pipes for heads? One for breathing, one for eating and drinking? Problem solved! And don't even get me started on the plumbing down below! Who'd think to put an amusement park next to a toxic waste plant?**_" Rudy ranted.

"Okay, that's it! Rudy, put down that chalk, it's clearly messing with you!" Penelope shouted.

"_**Is it, Penny? Or is it you messing with me? Or is it me messing with you? Or is it me messing with the chalk? Or is it the chalk messing with you? Or is it me messing with the chalk messing with you? Or maybe is it the chalk messing with me messing with you messing with me messing with the chalk messing with me again? Cause if it is, I gotta tell ya, that's one big mess, and I ain't cleanin' it up!**_"

Intervening to remove the Golden Chalk from Rudy's hands, Penelope leaped after the chalk while Rudy held it in the air, like a tall school bully keeping a needed item from a victim.

"Rudy! Give me that chalk!" Penelope shouted.

"_**Oh, you mean this chalk right here?**_" Rudy asked.

Rudy stopped fighting and presented the Golden Chalk to Penelope, seemingly offering it to her.

"Yes, that chalk right there, give me-" Penelope began to say.

[Soundtrack Change: Marvin Gaye - Let's Get It On]

Before Penelope could take the chalk from Rudy's hand, the Golden Chalk itself turned into a large bouquet of flowers, while Rudy picked his teeth with the chalk. Where he was previously wearing a suit, he now wore a fancy tuxedo with a bow tie, but his skin still remained a solid gold. On top of this, Penelope's clothing was now that of a glittering red dress, complimented by high heels.

"**Mon ****Cherie****, we really mustn't waste our time with words, our lives are far too short to be spent like this; sending each other love letters day in and day out, longing and lusting for one another on opposite sides; can't you just see we were meant to be?!**" Rudy shouted.

Rudy grabbed Penelope and held her back in his arms, beginning to lean in for a kiss.

"_**Kiss me, dear, let me feel your love. I'm gonna plant a seed in your garden. I'm gonna tickle your tummy from the inside. I'm gonna take you on a one-way trip on the bone-train express!**_" Rudy shouted.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Disgusted by his crude and direct approach, Penelope slapped Rudy in the face, running towards the other end of the room to avoid him. Still under the influence of the Golden Chalk, however, Rudy was not stopped by conventional means. As Penelope backed against what she believed to be a wall, she turned to find herself leaning against Rudy, now dressed as Paul McCartney as he appeared on the album art of _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_.

"_**Oh, I'm sorry, who am I to proposition a woman before giving her a serenade? Surely, after this song, you will find it in your heart to forgive me.**_" Rudy said.

Pulling a guitar out of nowhere like a magic satchel in a cartoon, Rudy began playing an acoustic guitar rendition of The Beatles' _Penny Lane_, with the lyrics changed to be about him and Penelope rather than the street in Liverpool and using the Golden Chalk as a guitar pick.

"_**Penny Sanchez is a beautiful woman,**_

_** Sharp as tacks and such a shape-a-ly body,**_

_** Got two kids and and became a mommy**_

_** Grew some big titties,**_

_** We shagged and shagged in the bushes like two wild dogs,**_

_** Little Carol didn't get even a wink of sleep,**_

_** We made too much noise when we shouldn't have made a peep,**_

_** I was like a sheep, I want to weep,**_

_** Penny Sanchez is in my ears and in my eyes,**_

_** Makes me feel real warm around the thighs...**_" Rudy sang.

Even though Rudy's voice and vocal style would've been more than enough to sway Penelope, his choice of lyrical content only resulted in giving off mixed signals, leaving her even further confused as his actions. No longer able to stand seeing her partner act completely insane from the influence of the Golden Chalk, Penelope reached out and grabbed the chalk out from his hand, finally snatching it from his hand.

With the Golden Chalk finally out of his hand, Rudy changed back into his normal form, again wearing his black jacket and blue jeans as before, and his skin its natural pale rather than solid gold. No longer under the control of the Golden Chalk's influence, Rudy felt his sanity and control return to him at last, realizing what he had just done and feeling regret over his actions.

"Penny, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know what just happened to me, it's like I was just-" Rudy began to say.

[Soundtrack Cue: My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult - Sexplosion]

As Rudy tried to speak, he looked up to Penelope to deliver his apology, finding his words quickly dying off into a baffled and confused stammer. Where Penelope was previously dressed in a simple shirt and pants, she was now dressed in a fetishistic dominatrix outfit, holding a whip in one hand and the Golden Chalk in the other, and her skin a solid gold as well.

While Rudy was immediately entranced by her new outfit, Carol became disgusted with her choice of clothing, gagging at the sight of her scantily-clad mother. Carlos, not affected by or even concerned with nudity, did not seem to notice or care about his mother's clothing, seeing it as no different from many comics he read.

"Oh... Oh, god, _Mama_, that's just... that's just wrong, why would you dress like that?" Carol asked.

"_**Aw, what's the matter, baby, you never seen a beautiful woman like me before? I'm not ashamed to show what my momma gave me, so why don't you be proud of what **_**your**_** momma's got, baby girl?**_" Penelope asked.

Turning her attention straight back to Rudy, Penelope threw her whip around her partner, reeling him in like a fish on a hook. Where Rudy was the advancer in the past scenario, he now found himself becoming the victim.

"_**You know, Rudy, I could tell you were singing that song from your heart. How's about you get a little closer to mine?**_" Penelope asked.

Penelope shoved Rudy straight into her breasts, which had somehow grew larger than before, leaving his face covered in a pair of oversized mammary glands expanded by cellulite. While his newfound discovery of his interest in breasts would've made the experience a taste of heaven in his eyes (not that it _wasn't_ for him, mind you), the strange new behavior that Penelope was outputting due to the Golden Chalk was overtaking his mind, putting his focus more on helping her break free of its control.

"Penny, put the chalk down, it's controlling you like it did me!" Rudy said.

"_**Aw, what's the matter, I thought you liked big boobies? Well, if makin' 'em bigger is what it takes for you to notice me, then I must increase my bust!**_" Penelope said.

Penelope pulled a chute string from her back, seemingly deploying a parachute from an unseen backpack. In a few seconds, however, Rudy quickly realized that there was no parachute being deployed, but, rather, something else was happening. Through the power of the Golden Chalk, Penelope's breasts began to grow and expand to cartoonishly and ridiculous sizes, nearly overtaking the entire command center of Calcite.

"Escape plan lambada! Escape plan lambada!" A Calcite agent shouted.

While the efforts to avoid the ballooning bosoms were valiant, with Rudy, Carol, Carlos and the Zoners quickly trying to escape the colossal coconuts by following Calcite's plans for dealing with contingencies, they proved to be not enough. Within mere seconds, Rudy, Carol, Carlos, and the Zoners were all pressed up against the walls of Calcite's headquarters, each being surrounded by a cushioned covering of ludicrously large love pillows.

"_**Whaddya think, Rudy? Big enough for a man of your tastes?**_" Penelope asked.

"_Uh... Actually, Penny... You think... Maybe... You can reduce tho a smaller size to where we can actually walk around?_" Rudy asked.

"_**'Smaller size', huh? Ooh, I know what you want!**_"

As the mammoth-sized melons retracted back to a practical size, the humans and Zoners all fell back on the floor, all trying to recuperate from being compressed by Penelope's large and levigating lady lumps. Just as Rudy had risen from the floor, he had immediately tried to seek out Penelope once again, wondering what sort of trick she would play next.

"_**Down here, hot stuff.**_" Penelope said.

Upon looking down to follow Penelope's altered voice to locate her, Rudy found that she had taken on a form that gave an innumerable amount of horrible implications to him, ones that even a man away from civilization for 15 years would instantly understand as taboo.

Penelope had now taken on the form of her 10-year-old self, but still dressed in her dominatrix outfit, and looking after Rudy with lusting eyes. Not liking the implications that Penelope was giving in the very slightest, Rudy nearly gagged at the thoughts of what she was suggesting.

"_**Wanna play with me like they do in those Japanese cartoons, daddy?**_" Penelope asked.

"Are you- Are you serious?! Dear god, I don't even have the words to describe how _wrong_ this is! You change back to an adult right this second!" Rudy said.

"_**But I **_**am**_** still an adult! This kids call this 'loli'!**_"

"Okay, I'm not gonna take this anymore!" Carol said.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

While Penelope was busy trying to re-enact certain scenes from Vladimir Nabokov's _Lolita_ with Rudy, Carol took the opportunity of having Penelope reduced down to her height to take the Golden Chalk from her, ending its influence over her mother. Within an instant, Penelope changed back into her normal self, gaining all awareness of her actions just as Rudy had done with his.

Realizing the last action she had taken, she reacted pretty well considering the circumstances.

"Oh, god. I can't believe I just suggested... _that_ to you. I think I need to throw up." Penelope said.

"Likewise. I'm just glad Carol got the chalk out of your hands, that's another time she saved us from-" Rudy began to say.

Before Rudy could finish his sentence, he realized that Carol had taken a hold of the Golden Chalk, leading him to realize that it would undoubtedly take control of her just as it did the two. Just as Rudy realized this fact, Penelope also noticed it, both parties realizing the danger on their hands.

Upon turning to face Carol, they had both witnessed her also fall under control over the Golden Chalk's influence, turning her skin gold and dressing her in a t-shirt that read 'FIGHT' and numerous protest signs in her arms, each reading different messages like 'REBEL', 'RESIST', 'NO', and other such negative exclamatories.

"_**You know what I can't stand?! You two! First, you hate each other's guts completely, then, you start to feel sorry for him and you treat her like garbage, then you both love each other like you've never seen anybody else before, and, now, you both wanna bang each others' brains out! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE MAKE UP YOUR MINDS ABOUT ANYTHING?! And don't even get me started on all those stupid mushy moments that I've had to break you two out of! Seriously, can't you just ogle each other **_**after**_** we get away from the bad guys or once we beat them?! Do neither of you have any sort of priority?! And why did we even need you two, anyway?! Me and Carlos could've done it all ourselves! Better yet, I didn't even need that little know-it-all! I can draw stuff, too, you know!**_" Carol ranted.

Tossing her picket signs aside, Carol materialized her fingers into sticks of chalk, randomly scribbling at the open air. After only seconds of scratching at the air, Carol managed to perfectly recreate an entire library of famous art pieces, ranging from _The Persistence of Memory_, _The Birth of Venus_, _The Mona Lisa_, and _The Scream_, among countless others.

"_**See? See?! I don't have to be the quiet one to get things done! I keep talking and talking, but none of you ever listen to me!**_" Carol shouted.

"_Carolina_, has this really been bothering you all this time? Please, just calm down and we can talk about this. I never meant to make you feel-" Penelope began to say.

"_**AND I HATE BEING CALLED 'CAROLINA'! CAROLINA WAS MY **_**BISABUELA'S**_** NAME! Can't I have my own name for once?!**_"

"Okay, Carol, please calm down and let's talk-"

"_**Oh, you want me to talk? Fine, I'll talk, I'll talk until your ears fall off! I'll even keep talking after that!**_"

After revving up a motor that appeared out of nowhere, Carol plugged the motor into her ears, charging more power straight to her mouth to make her talk even more than she already was. Feeling the numerous power of burning gasoline run through her brain and into her vocal chords, Carol began spewing her angry rants even faster than before, at a speed barely legible by the others.

"_**IHATETHISSTUPIDTRIPANDIHATETHATWE'VEBEENGOINGONANDONWITHTHISQUESTANDITJUSTWON'TENDALREADYIFEELLIKEWESHOULDHAVEBEENDONEHOURSANDHOURSAGOWHYCANTWEJUSTGOANDERASETHECHALKKINGANDBEDONEWITHITALREADYIJUSTWANTTOGOHOMEANDTALKWITHMYFRIENDSALREADYIHAVENTSEENTHEMINALONGLONGTIMENOWANDIWANTTOGOBACKTOBOSTONWHERENONEOFTHISCRAPWOULDEFFECTUSIFWEREALLYHADTOMOVEISAYWESHOULDVEMOVEDTOHILLWOODATLEASTWEDHAVESUPERHEROESAROUNDUSWHICHWOULDBEAWESOMEBUTNOYOUWANTTOPUTUSINSOMECRAPPYTOWNINTHEMIDDLEOFNOWHEREWHERETHEREISNTANYTHINGTODOITSAMIRACLEIFOUNDTHISSTUPIDCHALKPLACEJUSTSOIWOULDNTBEDEADFROMBOREDOMICANTTELLIFMYHEADISGOINGTOPOPFROMPUREBOREDOMOFPLAINVILLEORIFCHALKZONEISJUSTSOCRAZYTHATICANTTAKEANYOFTHISIREALLYHAVETOGOTOTHEBATHROOMANDIMSTILLWEIRDEDOUTTHATMYPEEBURNSTHROUGHTHEGROUNDIFEELLIKEONEOFTHOSEALIENSTHATBURSTOUTOFPEOPLESCHESTSTHATHAVEACIDFORBLOODIHATETHATIHAVENTHADANYACTUALREALFOODWHYCOULDNTWEHAVEJUSTEATENATTHATSTUPIDKARAOKBARITSNOTLIKEWECOULDVESTOPPEDATAGOODBURGERSOMEWHEREWHEREWECOULDACTUALLYGETREALFOODALLTHISCHALKFOODISMAKINGMEHACKUPSOMUCHCHALKDUSTHOWDIDYOUEVENDEALWITHTHISFORFIFTEENYEARSICAN'TSTANDITFORTHESEPASTFEWDAYSITFEELSLIKEABOSOLUTETORTUREWHYISITMYBROTHERCANDOJUSTFINEINTHISPLACEBUTICANTSURVIVEHEREATALLIWANTMYPHONEIWANTMYWIFIIWANTMYAIRCONDITIONINGIWANTMYTVIWANTMYCUTEBOYSIWANTTOEATABURGERWITHNOTHINGBUTKETCHUPIWANT-**_" Carol ranted.

As Carol let out her long and insane rant expressing her distaste for all that was occurring in her life, her head began to grow larger and larger with each syllable let out of her mouth, with carbon monoxide fumes coming out of her ears. As Carol was far too preoccupied with her loud and high-speed rant, Carlos began to formulate a plan to retrieve the Golden Chalk from her and take away its control over her.

Remembering that he had held the Golden Chalk with a rather loose grip, one not intent on using the chalk to draw at that particular moment, everyone else had gripped it tightly, as if they were intending to draw with it. Realizing that the key to stopping the Golden Chalk was to grab it with a loose grip, Carlos began to formulate a plan to get it out of Carol's hands, needing to grab it tightly to remove it from her hands.

Gaining an idea to obtain it without directly touching it, Carlos drew a giant pair of pliers, approaching the still-ranting Carol from behind. With moves ever so silent and cautious to his mission, Carlos reached out with the pliers to obtain the Golden Chalk, managing to grab it with his newly drawn tool.

Using a simple grab and a swift pull, Carlos took the Golden Chalk from his sister, reverting her back to normal once again. With the effects of the Golden Chalk negated from no longer having a human to grip it, Carol's head shrunk back to its normal size, allowing her to reflect on her own actions just as Rudy and Penelope had done.

"Oh, man, I really_ do_ have some anger issues." Carol said.

Having the Golden Chalk out of the hands of any more humans where it could potentially cause more harm or damage, Carlos gently set it down on a nearby table. After everyone in the room had taken their time to process the insanity that had just unfolded before their eyes, all the humans and Zoners surrounded the Golden Chalk as it laid on the table, contemplating on what to do next.

"Huh. Well, I guess using this thing is going to be harder than I thought." Rudy said.

* * *

While the members of Calcite remained in Barney's Impenetrable Forest, beginning to contemplate how they were supposed to use the Golden Chalk to defeat the Chalk King, the malformed Zoner known as Skrawl began making his march across ChalkZone to meet said enemy of Calcite, making his way to Castle Chalkenstein.

Just as no one knew much of the Chalk King, much less knew of Castle Chalkenstein. Rumors of its existence was spread about ChalkZone, communicated through hushed whispers of dissidents and curious ears, but no one knew for sure if the castle existed nor where it was, much less how it came to be.

For the Chalk King, this secrecy of the home he had made for himself made his conquest of ChalkZone all the more easier; with no one knowing where to locate his base of operations, the head of the snake could not be cut off, as none could find it, and the snake could continue its wrath all it liked.

For Skrawl, however, finding this mysterious castle was an easy task, but only because he had prior knowledge of it, and therefore knew the way there. With his allegiance with the Chalk King was on questionable terms, the idea of returning to him was a strange idea to Skrawl. However, having made so many enemies all over ChalkZone over his years of existence, he had no more friends left to make, and had no choice but to head back to one who at least could qualify as a friend.

Before stepping into the grounds of Castle Chalkenstein, however, Skrawl was immediately met with two Chalk Troopers, the loyal but unintelligent servants of the Chalk King. Pointing their rifles directly in the face of Skrawl, the Chalk Troopers quickly lowered their rifles again, recognizing Skrawl as a familiar face.

"Oh, hey, it's, uh... Uh... I forgot your name. What was it, Scratch? Scribble?" One Chalk Trooper asked.

"No, no, I think it was Crawler. No, wait, maybe Krampus. No, wait-" The other Chalk Trooper began to say.

"_Skrawl_. My name is _Skrawl_." Skrawl said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, we knew that, we just... Uh... forgot. So, uh... What brings you over here?" The first Chalk Trooper asked.

"Take me to the Chalk King. It seems, after so many years, we've finally found the headquarters of Calcite."


	27. Chapter 26: Save the Rainforest

**CHAPTER 26: SAVE THE RAINFOREST**

Castle Chalkenstein is the home of the mysterious man known as the Chalk King, and the unofficial capitol of his kingdom. With no one knowing the location of the castle, and even less knowing how it even came to be, the very idea of the castle's existence made it something of a mythological figure in the minds of the Zoners. The resistance group of Calcite, however, could not afford to dismiss its existence as a myth, and so much of their time during their war against the Chalk King was spent trying to find the mysterious castle.

Forging his unholy alliance with the Chalk King, Skrawl had spent many years of his life here, all in an attempt to fulfill his end of his deal with the Chalk King. If he could obtain the Golden Chalk and bring it to the Chalk King, the self-proclaimed despot of ChalkZone would grant him the one thing missing from his life as an incomplete drawing: purpose. Existing only as an unfinished drawing of Rudy Tabootie, his original vision perverted and altered by many young, prying hands, Skrawl was damned to live as an incomplete creation without reason to exist. Desperate to find that purpose, Skrawl turned to the Chalk King, selling what little soul he had in exchange for a new one.

Where he was certain his choices would lead him to the goal he ultimately desired, his feelings now are uncertain and unclear. In the past, his torturous existence as an incomplete form tore at him for his entire life, leaving him to only crave vengeance against the man who allowed him to exist as he does now. Driven by anger and hatred, the Chalk King was able to push him and lead him to the position he needed to take Rudy Tabootie down for good. Not satisfied, Skrawl sought to torture Rudy for one simple purpose: to make him feel and understand how he feels to have no purpose.

In the past, these choices seemed to be easy and logical. After his many trials to obtain the Golden Chalk from the humans, he is now no longer sure where his heart lies. With Queenie Beanie, mother of the Beanie Boys, forgiving him of his crimes and sparing his life and driving him to analyze his own life, what next choices to make seemed to be unclear. As Skrawl made many enemies throughout his life, he knew to go but only one place: Castle Chalkenstein.

Entering the throne room of the self-proclaimed Chalk King, Skrawl gave a kneeling bow to the king as he sat upon his throne, giving his respect for his nobility and position in his kingdom. The Chalk King, watching the subservient sketch bow a knee before him as he demanded, took a sip of wine from his chalice in amusement.

"My king." Skrawl said.

"You may rise, Skrawl." The Chalk King said.

Rising to his feet again, Skrawl faced the Chalk King, carefully contemplating what to say next. With the Chalk King speaking first, Skrawl had found that he had less time to think over what to say as he was now demanded of a response.

"I haven't seen you for an extended period of time. Last I've heard, you went off seeking the Golden Chalk yourself, despite the fact that I had an agent of my own seeking it." The Chalk King said.

"Yes, well, it seems your 'agent' has not been as promising as you'd hoped. In spite of all those fancy weapons that he possessed, he was defeated and erased by the humans." Skrawl said.

"Hmph. Perhaps I have made an error in judgement of both you and him, Skrawl. For that, you have my apologizes for doubting your capability, as does the late Lars Rodriguez for believing in his. However, my apologizes do come with a condition. I trust that, in his absence, you have managed to obtain the Golden Chalk yourself?"

"No, my king, I'm afraid not. The humans have the chalk. That's why I've come here to-"

Before Skrawl could finish his sentence, the Chalk King threw his wine chalice across the room, enraged by Skrawl's last sentence. Knowing of the Chalk King's temperance, as well as his punishment for failure within his kingdom, Skrawl began to tremble at the knees, or at least whatever counted as knees in his single-line legs.

"So, you go against my demands, go after the humans yourself, all in risk of jeopardizing the entire war, and you don't even manage to obtain the Golden Chalk before the humans can?! And you have the _audacity_ to show your hideous, malformed face within _my_ throne room?!" The Chalk King shouted.

"But I have something else you may want, my king! I know where the humans are!" Skrawl said.

"What use is of that to me now, you worthless sketch?! The humans have the Golden Chalk! They cannot be stopped!"

"But, my king, I don't believe that they know how to use it!"

"And what gives you that idea?"

"Because, if they did, they would have already wiped your castle away by now. If we strike now, not only will we have a chance to get the Golden Chalk from them, but we can also cripple if not defeat Calcite in the process!"

Seeing and understanding Skrawl's line of reasoning, the Chalk King began to calm himself, knowing that he was right. Listening carefully to Skrawl once again, the Chalk King laid back down on his throne, more open to hearing his next words.

"You make a reasonable point. You say that we have a chance to defeat Calcite and obtain the Golden Chalk. Explain yourself." The Chalk King said.

"By following the humans after they had obtained the Golden Chalk, I had discovered where Calcite has holed themselves up: Barney's Impenetrable Forest." Skrawl said.

"Barney's Impenetrable Forest? Hmph. I'm almost embarrassed we never thought that we never thought to look there. However, as you well know, the forest is called 'impenetrable' for a reason. No known weapon or substance can break through its bark."

"Nothing in _ChalkZone_ can break through, but what if we could erase it? What if we used some of the water that you use on your erasures and use it to erase a hole big enough to move into?"

Intrigued by Skrawl's idea, the Chalk King thought carefully over the suggestion, contemplating on how the plan would work.

"I've a better idea. How good are your driving skills?" The Chalk King asked.

"...Driving skills, my king?" Skrawl asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll see when my Chalk Troopers and I obtain it."

"Obtain what?"

"You've had some experience with human children, Skrawl. What is one of the most common of a child's fantasies?"

Not knowing the answer, Skrawl gave a skeptical shake of his head and a shrug.

"To be a fireman, Skrawl. And what do firemen drive to put out fires?" The Chalk King asked.

"Wait... You're going to bring a _fire truck_ into ChalkZone?" Skrawl asked.

"What better way to break through the Impenetrable Forest? And, better yet, who better than to lead this attack than you, Skrawl?"

"...Me? You want _me_ to lead this attack?"

"But of course I do. You obviously recognize the shortcomings that have cost you much in our relationship; now, you make this suggestion to make amends for your failure. A very smart way to bring reparations to our partnership. You are, of course, trying to bring reparations to our partnership, are you not?"

While Skrawl was still not completely sure if his allegiance still laid with the Chalk King, he knew very well what would come if he were to disobey the Chalk King or displease him in any way. Remembering the fate of many who had fallen victim to his execution by erasure, Skrawl was not anywhere near noble enough to face such a horrible death. With his fear of death combined with his close history with the Chalk King, Skrawl decided to give in to his demands, as means of self-preservation rather than reparations.

"Yes, I would like nothing more than to repair our partnership, so that you may finally give me the purpose I desire." Skrawl said.

"Splendid, Skrawl. For a disgusting, unfinished sketch, you truly are an excellent subject." The Chalk King said.

"Then, what are we do to now? How would we get into the real world to obtain the truck?"

"I will see to it personally, Skrawl. All you need concern yourself with is your battleplan. You will have my Chalk Troopers at your disposal, and you shall lead the fight. And, when you succeed in both destroying Calcite and bringing me the Golden Chalk, you will not only have the gratitude of your sovereign, but, with the power of the Golden Chalk, I shall grant you the purpose you so desire."

* * *

Entering the magical world of ChalkZone, Rudy, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos had accepted a quest to pursue and retrieve the Golden Chalk, a type of chalk capable of making anything it creates real as anything in the real world. The petitioners of this quest were a group named Calcite, a resistance force organized and created with the sole purpose of defeating the evil Chalk King, a Zoner obsessed with recreating ChalkZone as he saw fit by means of war and genocide. Realizing their plight and plea, the humans accepted the quest of Calcite, agreeing to obtain the Golden Chalk so that they may defeat the Chalk King.

Along the way of their quest, the group had all gone through many strange and bizarre adventures, many changing the group due to their trials and efforts. Where Rudy was once harsh and unfeeling from his days of isolation, the journey had changed him back to his creative self, with his once-lost talent to draw returned. Penelope, finding out Rudy was not dead and ChalkZone was real, restarted her relationship with Rudy anew, taking it to the next level after an unexpected 15-year separation.

After returning from the lost city of Chalklantis with the fabled Golden Chalk, the heroes have now returned to Calcite with the intention to use it to defeat the Chalk King and end his reign of terror. However, as easy as this task sounds, they seem to have run into an unexpected roadblock in that plan.

Upon trying to create something with the Golden Chalk to defeat the Chalk King, Rudy suddenly lost control of his mind and his body, being bent to the will of the Golden Chalk and all its power. After going through Penelope and Carol, Carlos discovered that the Golden Chalk can only gain control over its user when it is gripped with the intention to draw. With this knowledge, Carlos successfully managed to remove the chalk from any unprepared hands, ending the Golden Chalk's control.

Now, the humans and the members of Calcite gaze upon the Golden Chalk, trying to think of a way to use the chalk in a more effective way. With all the power and potential the Golden Chalk contained within its body of calcium carbonate, no one had any clue as how to use it to draw any means of stopping the Chalk King, essentially making the Golden Chalk useless.

"Well, when we try to use the Golden Chalk, it makes us crazy. Great. Now, we've got a piece of chalk that makes us crazy and change everything around us, and we've already used a big chunk of it. After all that work, we can't use this thing. Great." Carol said.

"No. There's got to be some way to use this chalk somehow. The Golden Chalk wouldn't have put us through all that if it didn't want us to use it. There must be some sort of trick we're not seeing." Rudy said.

"I don't understand. When it had us, or, at least, when it had me, it was like I had the first thought in my head amplified several times over, and then interlaced with so many other thoughts at once." Penelope said.

"And the first thought you had in your head was... whatever _that_ was?" Snap asked.

"Well... Uh... I mean... That joke you made kind of put it in my head..."

"Hey, hey, don't go blamin' this thing on me!"

"No, she is right. Human thought is one of the most malleable substances in existence. With even the most slightest, most indirect, or even most odd suggestion or saying that one can make, it will always send someone else's mind into a long train of thought, whether or not they may know it. The Golden Chalk is meant to be the amalgamation of all human thought, all the bad and the good, perhaps it was taking this suppressed thought and amplifying it." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"But why would it do that?" Carol asked.

"Art has many forms and methods, and each of these are all based in human emotions, all to be expressed. The Golden Chalk is meant to be the beginning and collective of all human thought and imagination; every human thought, idea, emotion, desire, and soul all within a golden stone. Rudy may have handled the red chalk previously and felt its influence, but the red chalk only existed in anger and rage, one emotion only."

"Okay, so maybe I just try to find a way to suppress my emotions so it can't mess with me. I already know how to shut it off, maybe I just need to shut them out when I use the Golden Chalk."

"Then you have missed the entire purpose of your journey, Rudy Tabootie. Your goal was to regain your talent to use the Golden Chalk, not reject it a second time."

"But what else are we supposed to do? We can't just use it like any regular chalk. There's got to be something we're not seeing, some way to control it that we're not getting."

"Well, it's supposed to amplify whatever you're thinking about, whether conscious or subconscious. Couldn't we just focus on stopping the Chalk King, then grab hold and let the Golden Chalk take it from there?" Penelope asked.

"That's worth a try, but we don't have enough chalk to work with for a test run. With that little mistake, we used up a big portion of the chalk, and we'll need every bit of it to stop the Chalk King."

"_Can't we draw more chalk with the chalk?_" Carlos asked.

"We might be able to, but there's still the main problem of controlling the chalk long enough to do that. The Golden Chalk put us through those weird trials for a reason, we're just not seeing something. What did you guys learn from the labyrinth?"

While the other members of the group had gone through their own strange adventures in the labyrinths of Chalklantis, and none were bound to forget their experiences any time soon, none could fully articulate what had happened to them in the labyrinths. Even worse, none had any idea how to apply their experiences to the task of using the Golden Chalk.

"Uh... Well... I ran away from some voices... I met what looked liked some boys I dated in high school, then my ex-husband, then you, and lost my ability to walk. I don't know how, but I managed to stand up again and the voices just went away." Penelope said.

"_Got hugged by people I didn't know, took myself apart to make Daddy happy, and got put back together by the hugging people._" Carlos said.

"I went through this weird forest where phones grew from trees and people talked backwards, I ate some taffy that fell out of a nose and became a god, talked with some aliens made of weird things that told me gibberish, and I stopped a fairy from attacking another fairy, all while changing colors." Carol said.

After hearing the strange experiences that equated to an average afternoon of the mind of Hunter S. Thompson, Rudy found himself taken slightly aback by each of their stories, with each storyteller each just as baffled as each other's as well. While Rudy's own journey had been relatively strange, theirs all put his to shame in terms of insanity.

"Uh... Wow. Okay, but did that give anybody any ideas on how to use the chalk?" Rudy asked.

"Nope." Carol said.

"_No._" Carlos said.

"Not a clue." Penelope said.

"Then there's something we're still not seeing. What the hell could it be?" Rudy asked.

"What was yours? Maybe there's something in your story that could tell us what to do."

"I entered 'Open' Mikes Pub filled with a bunch of other weird Zoners and performed Michael Jackson's _Smooth Criminal_, even reenacting the music video."

"Oh. Well... That's... Maybe you... Okay, I don't have anything."

"Well, that's just great. We went through a whole bunch of weird trips through a bunch of ancient labyrinths and we learned nothing." Carol said.

"No, no, no. There's definitely something we're missing. C'mon, out of all that wild stuff we went through, there _has_ to be some trick we picked up somewhere. There just _has _to be!" Rudy said.

Thinking back on his experiences in the labyrinths of Chalklantis, Carlos recalled a particular event during his flight from the hugging mobs. When surrounded by the mob and unable to draw, the chalk in Carlos' hand had instantly changed itself into a rocket, an item that he had contemplated drawing to escape. Remembering this event, Carlos brought it up to the group.

"_Rocket._" Carlos said.

"What?" Rudy asked.

"_Had chalk in my hands, couldn't draw. Thought of a rocket, chalk changed to rocket, got away._"

Hearing of Carlos' newfound ability, the group all moved in closer to hear more of this strange new feat.

"Carlos, how did you do this?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, please, child, tell us how you have done this." King Mumbo Jumbo requested.

"_Better, I'll show you._" Carlos said.

Taking a piece of chalk from his bandolier and grasping it firmly in his hand, Carlos carefully concentrated on the object of his choosing, thinking of a simple object to materialize the chalk into.

"_Pocketwatch._" Carlos said.

Crafting the mental image for the aforementioned item in his head, Carlos concentrated hard on the image, placing all his focus on the pocketwatch in order to make it a reality. With all his conscious mind and thought focused into the imaginary pocketwatch, the chalk sitting in his hand quickly started to transform itself into the pocketwatch in his mind, just as he had imagined it.

The other humans and the Zoners alike, all amazed and enamored by Carlos' new ability, found themselves speechless to the trick. Most impressed of all was Rudy Tabootie; where he had done many great accomplishments in his years in ChalkZone, never had he encountered a power like this before.

"Carlos... You found out how to do this yourself?" Rudy asked.

"_By accident, but, yes._" Carlos said.

"That's amazing! I never even knew you could do anything like that with the chalk. How's that even work?"

"Well, when you draw something with the chalk, whatever you draw turns into that object. If the chalk can turn into anything just by being drawn into something, could it turn into whatever you need just by thinking of it?" Penelope asked.

"It looks like Carlos here proved that's possible."

"I must say, this is extremely marvelous! I have witnessed many different creators move through ChalkZone, but never have I seen one who has unveiled such a talent before; to draw without drawing." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

Hearing King Mumbo Jumbo's words, Carlos began to think deeper on what he had said, pondering on the past creators that had entered ChalkZone.

"_Said other creators were in ChalkZone._" Carlos said.

"Yes?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"_Who else?_"

"You know, Carlos is right. You keep saying that other creators came through ChalkZone before them and me, but you've never talked about them in detail. Who else had come through the 'Zone?" Rudy asked.

Carlos and Rudy's inquiries began to make King Mumbo Jumbo grow nervous, beginning to detract from the conversation. Recognizing this issue, Barney the Encyclocentipedia broke the silence, hoping to return the conversation back to its original point.

"We mustn't waste our time with such matters. We've got the problem of trying to use the Golden Chalk on our hands. Like you said, we must find a way to use it to defeat the Chalk King." Barney said.

"Hold on a minute. You two are getting pretty nervous right now. Are you trying to hide something from us?" Carol asked.

"Hide something? Why in the 'Zone would we be trying to hide something?"

"Oh, gee, well, I don't know, maybe it's because you just panicked and tried to change the subject when we brought up other creators? What are you hiding?"

Realizing that they could not keep their secrets from the humans, King Mumbo Jumbo and Barney gave looks to each other, seeking permission or encouragement in the other. While neither were ready nor willing to speak of the past creators in ChalkZone, they knew that they could not hide the truth any longer.

"As we have said, you were not the first humans to step foot in ChalkZone. Just as there has been the magic chalk, there have been many others who have found it and made their way into ChalkZone. Some of these creators have been great assets to the 'Zone, bringing many new imaginative and wonderful creations to this world. As brilliant as these young minds were, they all knew that they could never stay in ChalkZone. While they might have spent much of their childhoods in ChalkZone, they have all, at one point or another, put up their chalk and returned back to the real world to live their adult lives focused on responsibility and family." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"All, save, for one. Biclops?" Barney asked.

Following their request, Biclops pulled the hair on his head, showing in his eye the aforementioned Creator. Biclops' eye showed the image of a young boy, no older than 7 years old. The humans, listening carefully to the story that the two Zoners were telling, leaned in to see the story of this child as it unfolded in the eye of Biclops.

"Christopher Wolfe. When he first arrived in ChalkZone, he was young, only 6 or 7, but he was extremely talented. During his life, he managed to create many different landmarks in ChalkZone, like Mount Runnynose and the Candycane Forest. He spent much of his time in ChalkZone, but for reasons we did not know at the time." Barney said.

"Our knowledge of it came slowly. First, Christopher seemed to be somewhat detracted from the rest of us, as if he desired to be alone in his own creations. This was simple enough, and we respected his decision. Later on, however, we began to find numerous bruises and marks on his body, ones that came from physical altercations. It was then when he revealed to us that this was done by his own parents. He had been entering ChalkZone in order to escape his own life. As time grew on, his sessions within ChalkZone grew longer and longer, and, eventually, he stopped going back to the real world altogether. He came to stay and vowed never to return to the real world." King Mumbo Jumbo.

The moving picture of Christopher progressed to his older years, appearing about 14 or 15. Where the eyes of the younger Christopher appeared to be more bright and innocent, the eyes of his older self no longer had that particular shine, signifying more changes internally than externally.

"While the idea of a creator living in ChalkZone permanently was certainly alien to us, we understood that his choice was made from necessity. The boy needed a family to care for him, so we tried to be that family. It may have not been the best idea, it was all we could think of. And, for the first few years, it seemed easy enough. Like you, he sought to use his talent to help others in ChalkZone, and did so very well. However, as he began to grow older, he began to undergo his changes towards adulthood. This resulted in many... disturbing events... that we were not prepared for." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"First, he had desired more adventure, craving more daring and dangerous escapades to feed his drive for excitement. In ChalkZone, there is never anything short of exciting, so this came somewhat easy. Next, however, he began to crave friendship. While we certainly tried out best to offer ours, it seems that our friendship was not wanted nor welcome. He began using his talent to create others like himself, almost human. He began to fall further into his own world, but we tried to give him the space he wanted. Then, came... his desire for a woman. This is when he began to change for the worst." Barney said.

"Being a human, he had a desire to be with a woman, to have her as his partner. While the idea was taboo to say in the least, we decided to try to help him meet other Zoners. This... did not go well. It mainly ended in frustration and resentment. Then, he began drawing his own women, turning his desire for one partner into a desire for many. Each time he had tried to... Well, with sexuality the way that it is, the... fluids... had erased his creations, leaving him even more empty within. Things began to grow out of control."

"He had began hording the chalk for himself, attempting to create a world of his own and forsake us. He demanded that we treated him as a god, calling for worship and devotion to him. Whenever one would speak up or dissent, he would fight back against us. Eventually, it was decreed that he would have to be drawn away. We had done our best to take the chalk from him, take away his power, and leave us be. The victory was bittersweet."

Biclops' eye changed to show Christopher drawing a swarm of Balloonemia Bats, unleashing the swarm of viscous flying devils upon the population of ChalkZone, as well as many Zoners falling victim to their bites and ballooning up to subsequently and violently explode.

"He unleashed untold swarms of dangerous creatures into ChalkZone, leaving us defenseless to help ourselves against the attack of the creatures. The worst were the Balloonemia Bats, which I believe you remember well enough. There was no knowledge of the cure back then, and the populus of ChalkZone suffered for it. I pleaded him to leave, but at a price. He drew a flute capable of calming the bats, but I was forced to take them into my temple where they would not harm anyone else. The rest, you know from there. Where Christopher was once seen as a Great Creator such as yourself, he became known as a bringer of death and destruction." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

After hearing the parable of the creator turned evil from his attempts to control ChalkZone, the humans took a moment to reflect on the tale, needing their time to fully digest the story. Rudy, the one who had been the one responsible for saving ChalkZone from the Balloonemia Bats before and countless other disasters that the boy named Chistopher was responsible for, took this story the hardest.

"All this happened, and you never told us? Why?" Rudy asked.

"As you remember, Rudy Tabootie, both King Mumbo Jumbo and were absent for some time. They were not here to tell the tale until now." Biclops said.

"Then why didn't you? Something like this, you should've told me."

"When you first came to ChalkZone, we had feared that the tragic events that the boy had put us through once would happen all over again with you. With this, I decided to take control of the situation, and I guarded the Chalk Mine to prevent you from obtaining that power. When you drew me with a new eye, something done out of the goodness of your heart, I knew then that I could trust you. This is why I allowed you access to the Chalk Mine, but I never dared told you the tale out of fear that the same would become of you. Besides, at the time, I merely knew it only as legend. It was not until the threat of the Chalk King that I was told of this tale that I knew it was true."

"Wait, what does the Chalk King have to do with Christopher Wolfe? Is he somehow working with the Chalk King?"

"We believe so. For years, the Chalk King has been obtaining water from the real world, using it in his conquest over ChalkZone to erase those who did not fit his vision for the 'Zone. As you know, we Zoners cannot use the chalk, but a human can. It is more than possible that the Chalk King has used Christopher in order to reach the real world for his needs."

Learning of the new threat that he was to face with Christopher Wolfe, Rudy took this news with great care, preparing himself for the task at hand.

"Then that just gives me one more person to fight to save ChalkZone. So, what do we do now to stop him?" Rudy asked.

"This, Rudy Tabootie, may prove to be a challenging question. Without any way to efficiently use the Golden Chalk, it could take weeks to learn how to use it." King Mumbo Jumbo.

"Weeks that we do not have. With each passing minute, the Chalk King grows one step closer with his war, leaving many Zoners in danger." Barney said.

"Which is all the reason why we should take care to use the Golden Chalk efficiently. If misused, it could do more damage than good, or, even worse, fall into the hands of the Chalk King, which would seal our fate."

"If we don't even try to use it, we may not even be around long enough to know, old friend. What are we to do, then?"

"I'll use the Golden Chalk, alone." Rudy said.

Hearing Rudy's suggestion, the group all found themselves taken aback by the suggestion. With Rudy only being selfish for the majority of his return, hearing him make such a selfless act instead put the others at concern, particularly that of the humans and especially Penelope.

"What about your speech of fighting together, Rudy Tabootie?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"If it means that you all stay safe, then I'll have to break my promise. If I don't make it, at least you can still fight on your own, and maybe I could've at least done some damage or used up the chalk before they could use it." Rudy said.

"Rudy! What are you saying?! Don't you realize what you're suggesting?" Penelope asked.

"That I could be getting myself killed? No, I'm fully aware of that, Penny. But if I don't try something, lots of Zoners could get erased. I can't let that happen, we've come way too far and fought too hard to lose this fight."

"And _I've_ come way to far and fought to hard to lose _you_, Rudy. I won't let you just die like this."

"If all goes right, I won't have to. Even so, I want you to stay here and be safe. There's nowhere safer in ChalkZone than Barney's Impenetrable Forest."

Just as Rudy finished his sentence, a strange rumbling noise began to move through the room. In a room placed several feet underground a tree in a forest full of indestructible trees, this was a very large concern to the group, immediately detracting their attention away from the conversation and onto the strange noise. Feeling the trembling shake through the headquarters of Calcite, the group immediately began to make their way to the top of the trees, investigating the strange niose.

"What on Earth could that be?" Penelope asked.

"_Not on Earth, Mommy. In ChalkZone. Different rules._" Carlos said.

* * *

Heading to the top of the trees, the humans and members of Calcite looked over the edge of the walls of Barney's Impenetrable Forest to see a series of tanks making their way to the edge of the wall, signalling an all-out attack on Calcite by the Chalk King's forces. Even with their numbers as high as they were, the threat of the invading army might have proven to be a minor issue. Residing within a forest made of indestructible trees, even the largest army in ChalkZone could not make it inside.

There was, however, one small factor that changed the equation entirely. Leading the brigade was a real fire truck, with the Skrawl himself riding atop. Not only was this fire truck real, but it was pulling a tanker full of the most dangerous element in the real world that could effect ChalkZone: Water.

With the fire hose attached to the tanker in the Skrawl's hands, the malformed Zoner held up his weapon in pride, displaying it for the onlooking humans and Calcite agents to see. Recognizing the true threat of the tanks, the attitude of Calcite quickly changed, seeing their doom as more imminent than they thought.

"_Oh, no._" Rudy whispered.

Looking upon the Zoners watching him in fear, Skrawl readied himself to deliver a damning speech to those within, sharing his intention to obtain the Golden Chalk within.

"Greetings, Calcite! It has come to my attention that you have something within that forest of yours that I want: the Golden Chalk! I've been searching for that particular piece of calcium carbonate for a decade and a half now, and I must give you my thanks for finding it, but I now demand that you hand it over!" Skrawl yelled.

Feeling a rage in his heart upon seeing Skrawl again after many long years under his torturous hands, Rudy began to approach the edge of the trees. Acting once again as the protector of ChalkZone, Rudy stood atop the edge of the wall of Barney's Impenetrable Forest, facing the Skrawl once again. Skrawl, having laid eyes on Rudy Tabootie once again for the first time in many years, gave an amused smile towards his enemy, with Rudy returning his smile with a scowl of his own.

"Well, well, well. Rudy Tabootie, at last we stand face-to-face. You may not have noticed, but I've had my eyes on you since you first began your little quest. It really does amaze me; when I first brought you to Castle Chalkenstein, you were half-dead and broken in my arms. Now look at you, back to health and able to draw once again. The Chalk King told me several times that I should have killed you long ago, but I must admit that I find it extremely satisfying to see you once again like this." Skrawl said.

As much as Rudy felt an extreme desire to destroy Skrawl as soon as he laid eyes on him, his trials and experiences reminded him to have a shred of mercy in his heart, and to remember the safety of the others.

"I might not have anything good to say about you, Skrawl, but I can tell you one thing, I remember how you broke my arms and took me down all those years ago, and all that pain and torture you put me through after that; and I'm not about to let that happen again." Rudy said.

"Oh, but of course not, Rudy Tabootie. All that progress you've made over only a few days of reappearing, I wouldn't dream of doing that all over again. After all, all I wanted was fulfill my partnership with the Chalk King, so I may get what he promised me. Speaking of which, would you be so kind as to hand over that Golden Chalk so that I can complete that task?" Skrawl asked.

"Not a chance. I may not have been able to stop you before, but I'm here to stop you now. You're not getting the Golden Chalk."

"Please, be reasonable, Rudy. The Impenetrable Forest may be able to withstand many things in ChalkZone, but nothing in the 'Zone can withstand water, and I've got a full tanker full of water ready to erase every man, woman, child, and whatever else may be within. You might not be affected, but any of your friends within made of chalk certainly would perish. You could take a few of your friends with you back into the real world, live happily there with any of your choosing. Anything to get you out of my way so that I can finally receive my reward. Anyone else left can surrender, and I'll see that the Chalk King gives them a quick erasure."

While the idea of simply running away and saving a select few Zoners to be spared the horrors of the Chalk King, Rudy knew that this option was all to cowardly to accept. As quickly as the idea came to his head, Rudy dismissed just as fast.

Signifying his defiance to Skrawl and the forces of the Chalk King, Rudy held up the Golden Chalk for them all to see, seemingly offering it to the group. The forces of the Chalk King all gazed upon its powerful aura with Skrawl taking in most of the view, seeing his own future in the chalk than the actual power of the chalk itself. While the gesture of Rudy gave a slight startle to the other humans and the leading members of Calcite, Rudy's next sentence quickly changed their tones, as well as those of the Chalk King's forces.

"You want the Golden Chalk? Come and get it." Rudy said.

With his mind still conflicted on his affiliations with the Chalk King, Skrawl wanted only for this fight to be a quick and quiet surrender, not wanting to put more weight on his unbalanced moral compass. Annoyed and disappointed with Rudy's choice, Skrawl gave a frown, knowing what would have to come next.

"So be it." Skrawl said.

Skrawl opened the valve on the fire hose, unleashing a fury of water upon the walls on Barney's Impenetrable Forest. While the indestructible trees were more than enough to ward off any attempt to break through their bark, they were no match against the water, breaking down and erasing a hole through the trees to the other side.

On the opposite side of the wall, Snap, taking on his more militant persona of Cobalt 99, began ordering around numerous Calcite agents, forming a resistance for when the Chalk King and Chalk Troopers broke through to the other side. With many scared Zoners fumbling to even hold their rifles and other weapons in their hands, Cobalt 99 struck out all sense of fear that laid in the hearts of the Calcite agents, readying them for the fight to come.

"We ain't got no time to stand around and lollygag around, we gottaselves a serious threat on our hands! Get in shape and get ya guns ready! C'mon, ya apes, ya wanna live forever?!" Cobalt 99 yelled.

"Uh, yeah, actually I do wanna live forever, that sounds pretty nice." An ape said.

"Well, ya ain't gonna get that way by waitin' to get erased! Now grab ya rifle and get in position, ya dipstick!"

"Where's my position? I don't know where I'm supposed to go." A dipstick said.

"Partner up with a buddy and take a spot where you think the bad guys are gonna come through. Now, move it, ya dope!"

"Dude, like, move where? I'm like, not real good with moving right now... and stuff." A marijuana leaf said.

"Find somewhere that you won't get shot from and try to shoot back, if your muscle control's still in effect. Get goin', you ass!"

"Hey, I'm already in position!" A donkey said.

"Oh, sorry, not you, Eddie."

* * *

Atop the trees of Barney's Impenetrable Forest, Rudy removed his jacket, preparing himself for his next move to stop the invasion. The others, not informed of his own plan, began to question his motives for his counterattack.

"Rudy, what are you doing?" Carol asked.

"I've waited years for this opportunity, and now I've got it. While you all get out of here, I'm going to hold them off." Rudy said.

"What?! Rudy, you can't go! What if something-" Penelope began to say.

Before Penelope could let out any more of her concerns, Rudy interrupted her protest with a kiss, savoring the touch of her lips as much as he could, not sure if this would be the last time he would do so or not. To assure her that he would return somehow, Rudy placed his birthday gift bracelet on Penelope's arm.

"I'll be back, I promise." Rudy said.

With Penelope temporarily calmed down, Rudy turned his attention to Carlos, needing a piece of chalk as well as a weapon that he had grown very fond of, needing it back in this current turn of events.

"Carlos, some chalk, please?" Rudy asked.

Handing him a piece of chalk, Rudy grasped the piece firmly in his hand, carefully focused on his weapon of choice: his now-lost axe. Focusing carefully on the weapon that served him well throughout his years of isolation, Rudy sought out to recreate the axe just as he remembered it, focusing on and scrutinizing every as he drew it out, referring to the image in his mind. With the pressure of the invading Skrawl and his Chalk Troopers in his mind, he felt both pressured and driven to complete his task, having little to no time to make his weapon.

By giving a few short strokes of the chalk in the air, the sketch began to change and form into the familiar shape of the axe, forming into the double-bladed heavy weapon that Rudy proudly used in his days of survival. With the axe in his hands once again, Rudy began to take a new approach towards the threat of Skrawl. Instead of using cleverness and creativeness, this time he opted for the simple but effective brutality of a fight, allowing both a way to ward off his attack as well as take the revenge that he still craved deep in his heart.

"Get back inside the base and lock yourself up tight. Arm yourselves with as much chalk as you can. Penny, I love you." Rudy said.

Jumping off the edge of the trees, Rudy rushed straight down towards Skrawl below, readying his axe in hand. Giving a hard landing on top of the fire truck, Rudy took a quick swing towards the firehose, slicing the hose's spout off and causing the water to spray discordantly. With the water no longer in the focus of Skrawl's hands, the hose began to spray down several tanks and Chalk Troopers, significantly reducing the invading army before they could enter the forest.

"Coming at me with an axe rather than the chalk? I don't recall you resorting to violence in instances like this in the old days. Changing things up?" Skrawl asked.

"Saving ChalkZone might be high on my priority list, but this is personal for me just as it is for others. Besides, these aren't the old days anymore. I've picked up a few tricks while I was surviving on my own, no thanks to you." Rudy said.

Accepting Rudy's challenge for a one-on-one fight, Skrawl pulled out a large spear, giving it a twirl in the air.

"Well, then, why don't you show me what you've picked up during all that alone time of yours?" Skrawl asked.

Giving a physical answer to Skrawl's challenge, Rudy rushed towards Skrawl with his axe in hand, preparing to deliver one mighty swing towards his archenemy. Making good on his own challenge, Skrawl held his spear in the air, deflecting his blow with a simple parry. Pulling his spear back, Skrawl caught the underside of the axe's blade, pulling Rudy alone with it. With Rudy brought a step closer within his reach, Skrawl landed a kick to Rudy's chest, knocking him on his back.

Taking his chalk in his right hand with his axe in his left, Rudy began sketching another tool to aid him in his fight. As Skrawl began to approach with a downward attack from his spear, Rudy drew a shield, deflecting the spear from piercing his chest. Rising up from the ground again, Rudy pushed Skrawl back towards the other end of the tanker. Skrawl, holding his spear against the shield, tried his best to prevent being pushed back in the fight, but Rudy's years of experience adding to his physical strength proved to make him more than a physical match for him.

Continuing to push his enemy back, Rudy drove Skrawl to the edge of the tanker, aiming to push him off and finish the fight. Realizing that Skrawl could not beat Rudy in purely physical terms, he instead tried more cunning ways to find favoritism in the fight. Positioning his spear and balancing his body just right, Skrawl flipped over Rudy's head, landing behind him with a slight second of reaction time. While Skrawl was nearly able to land a strike in his opponent, Rudy still possessed enough speed to deflect his attack. Knocking his spear to the ground, causing it to pierce another hole in the water tanker, Rudy sliced Skrawl's spear in half, leaving his large two-handed weapon broken into two one-handed weapons.

Following his attack with another swing of his axe, Rudy aimed his next strike straight for Skrawl himself. Using his unexpected change in weaponry to his advantage, Skrawl parried the axe with his two small sticks, planning his next choice of move more carefully. Realizing that he could not stop Rudy while he wielded the chalk, Skrawl tried for a way to get it out of his hands. Taking the bladed end of his broken spear, Skrawl made a quick slice to Rudy's left forearm, causing him to loosen his grip and drop the shield.

Back to only one weapon once again, Rudy used his axe towards Skrawl once again, making several violent swings towards his once-captor and torturer. As he managed to drive Skrawl back long enough for room to draw a new shield or new sort of weapon, Rudy took his chalk in his bare hand and began to sketch the first tool that came to his mind. Having his enemy right where he wanted him, Skrawl threw the non-bladed end of his broken spear towards Rudy's drawing hand, knocking the chalk out of his hand and taking his means of producing more weapons. While the attack left Rudy without any chalk, it certainly did not make him any less capable in the fight. Growing tired of having to prolong the battle any longer, Rudy began to reason with Skrawl instead.

"Give it up, Skrawl. You can take away my chalk, but I'm still beating you." Rudy said.

"I beg to differ. We haven't gotten anywhere in this particular fight, but the theater of war opposite to you has made its way through in the time you've spent on me." Skrawl said.

"Enough of your taunts, Skrawl! Give this up! You don't have your water anymore. Your invasion is over."

"Don't be so sure. Ever since I beat you, I've found that it pays to have planned my moves 2 steps ahead."

"Then how are you going to get in the forest? You might have erased some of the trees, but you haven't broken through yet."

"Well, when planning this raid with the Chalk King, he happened to share with me a parable from Asian history. Ever heard of the fall of Ba Sing Se?"

Before Rudy could realize what Skrawl was talking about, a massive drill began to make its way to the partially-erased portion of the wall, piloted by Crainiacs 1 through 5. Making their way to the wall, the large, highly-technological drill began piercing its way into the bark of the trees. While the trees are often known to be indestructible, their limits have never been tested against being partially erased and drilled into by a device designed by the (sort of) smartest Zoners.

"Press that button!" Crainiac 3 said.

"No, press _that_ button!" Crainiac 4 said.

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong, you press _that_ button!" Crainiac 2 said.

"I designed this thing, I know what I'm doing!" Crainiac 5 said.

"You idiots didn't do anything! _I _built this whole thing myself!" Crainiac 1 said.

"Crainiacs 1 through 5?" Rudy asked.

"Yes. While they were a bit of a hassle to organize, I quickly found that they were smart enough to come up with a metal alloy strong enough to pierce through the trees, made a nice backup plan. Now what are you going to do to stop me, Rudy Tabootie?" Skrawl asked.

Realizing that he had forgotten about the wall of Barney's Impenetrable Forest, Rudy turned to see the Crainiacs' drill had began to break through the seemingly indestructible trees, making their entry into the forest imminent. But, while the invasion was not yet over, he would not allow it to succeed.

Unfortunately, just as Rudy prepared to valiantly continue his fight with Skrawl, his archnemesis had laid a swiping kick to his legs, sending him falling to rough metal hood of the tanker. Before Rudy could get back up to fight once more, Skrawl jumped on top of him, placing the remaining pole of his spear around his neck, forcing him to witness the invasion as it continued.

"That's right. I gave you an opportunity to cooperate, but you refused. Now, you get to watch what happens next, Rudy Tabootie." Skrawl said.

[Soundtrack Cue: Dead Kennedys - California Über Alles (_Give Me Convenience or Give Me Death_ Version)]

On the other side of the trees, Cobalt 99 and the members of Calcite anxiously awaited the arrival of the enemy, the tension in the battleground-to-be growing higher and higher with each passing second. With many Zoners with their fingers (or other appendages) tight against the triggers of their rifles, all knew that a fight would break out soon, but none knew at what second it would break out. Many of these Zoners had believed themselves to be safe in Barney's Impenetrable Forest, seeking out the forest as a means of asylum against the war, but were now forced to face the war as it was brought to their very doorstep.

"Easy, now, boys, we can do this. Just keep your rifles steady." Cobalt 99 said.

Seeing the tip of the drill begin to pierce through the trees, the defending Zoners knew that the fight was now inevitable, and that the sanctum that Barney's Impenetrable Forest once was now no longer held that status. As the invading forces of the Chalk King penetrated their way through the protective wall of the indestructible trees, the purity of the forest once had from being untouched by outside forces of ChalkZone was gone, and the innocence of the Zoners within was robbed by the coming fight.

Finally, the wall had been broken down to nothing, leaving a wide, gaping hole for the forces of the Chalk King to invade. The Chalk Troopers, led by the nameless sergeant that had led them into so many of their battles of conquest and destruction, let their leader take the front line, wielding one rifle in each of his hands. With a cigar hanging from his lip and a hardened metal helmet hanging over his eyes, the unnamed sergeant gave the order his troops to attack, feeling the rush of adrenaline course through his body.

"Alright, ladies, we've made it to the party, who's gonna take the dance floor?!" The sergeant shouted.

Leading his Chalk Troopers into Barney's Impenetrable Forest, the unnamed sergeant and his army began opening fire upon the defending Zoners, giving an offical start to their invasion. The defending Zoners, only a bunch of misfits without experience in firefights such as this one, all held down the triggers to their rifles, spraying all manners of projectiles towards the enemy in hopes that they would end their attackers before their attackers ended them.

While many losses began to stand on the invading side, the defenders began to suffer their own losses quite quickly. As the sergeant led his trooper further, many more Zoners began to fall before their attack. A pack of cigarettes was the first to go, followed by a refrigerator magnet, then a plastic cup, a stack of business cards afterwards, and blob of jelly subsequently, just to name some of the losses.

Snap, still in his more violent persona of Cobalt 99, was not ready to fall as the others were, nor would he let their deaths be in vain. Continuing his work with his rifle, Cobalt 99 shot down Chalk Trooper after Chalk Trooper, single-handedly leading the resisting fight against the invasion. Remembering the dreaded day in which he had betrayed his creator and best friend, Cobalt 99 refused to allow the Chalk King any more gain in his conquest of genocide, continuing to fight back against the Chalk Troopers.

When his rifle ran out of ammunition, Cobalt 99 pulled out 2 pistols, taking one in each hand against the Chalk Troopers. With his resistance force dwindled down to nil, the blue soldier found himself forced to fall back to the internal headquarters of Calcite. Moving from cover to cover and taking as many Zoners as he could back with him, Cobalt 99 stopped at nothing to minimize losses on his end and maximize losses to the enemy.

"Fall back, fall back!" Cobalt 99 yelled.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

* * *

Within the underground base of Calcite, the carnage and war continued to unfold on the surface, leaving the 3 remaining humans, Carol, Carlos, and Penelope, all to sit in terror as they contemplate when the war will come for them next. Without Rudy to protect them, and his attempts to hold off the invasion seemingly for nothing, the group knew that the Chalk Troopers would eventually reach the base, all in search for the Golden Chalk. King Mumbo Jumbo, Barney the Encyclocentipedia, and Biclops, the leading heads of Calcite, stayed close to the humans, trying to provide as much shelter as they could to their refugees.

"You need not worry yourselves, children. I have acted as protector of the Chalk Mine for years before its destruction, and I will not allow you to be harmed." Biclops said.

"I don't even get what they're all fighting about! If Zoners can't use the chalk, why do they even want the Golden Chalk? They can't use it." Carol said.

"_Said they have a helper, Christopher Wolfe._" Carlos said.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, Carlos, I don't really focus on a lot of things when we're under attack by evil chalk drawings! There has to be something we can do against them! Maybe if we show them how crazy it makes people, they won't want it."

While Carol was left anxious over the war still being fought over her head, and Penelope only concerned over the safety of her children, Carlos began to contemplate another idea. Where Rudy had left to fight the invading Chalk Troopers, being the one most suited to fight, Carlos knew that he could fight just as well with his own artistic skills. Feeling angered and hopeless by being held back from helping, Carlos could no longer stomach his self-perceived cowardice, needing to act in some way.

Remembering that the Golden Chalk was what the invaders had wanted, Carlos began to contemplate an idea. Carol's suggestion may not have been a good idea, but it inspired him to think of another one. Knowing that the Golden Chalk focused on the inner thoughts of its user and amplified them, as well as he had encountered the ability to change chalk into whatever object he wanted without having to draw it, Carlos formed his plan to stop the invasion.

Leaving the arms of his mother and heading back to the table where the Golden Chalk laid, Carlos rushed straight towards the mystical chalk, ready to take on its powers and fight back against the invaders. While Carol was obviously not in approval of Carlos' idea, Penelope was in even less disagreement, beginning to panic at the very implication Carlos' actions.

"Carlos! What do you think you're doing?! You get away from that and get back here this instant!" Penelope said.

"_No. I can save them, and I will. Can't stand by here._" Carlos said.

"You can't use that, Carlos, you've seen what it does to a human being, what makes you think you'll do better?!" Carol asked.

"_Simple. I'm not just human. I'm Autistic._"

Wrapping his fingers around the magical piece of chalk, the influence of the Golden Chalk began to make its way to Carlos, beginning to amplify the primary focus in his head.

* * *

As the battle unfolded within Barney's Impenetrable Forest, the firefight between the invading and defending forces quickly turned into a slaughtering of the occupants, the defense being dwindled to nothing and the invaders now having the overwhelming control over the fight. Still laying underneath the hold of Skrawl, Rudy Tabootie could do nothing but watch as the last hope for ChalkZone was destroyed by the force that sought to destroy it, with their acquisition of the Golden Chalk inevitable and the conquest of the Chalk King a sure victory in his favor.

"Do you see that, Rudy Tabootie? Do you _feel_ that? The bodies, the destruction, the spoils of war? That is the sight of my victory, and that is the feeling of your defeat." Skrawl said.

"_No... No..._" Rudy said.

"No use in denying it now, Rudy. After so, so many years, I've finally gotten that Golden Chalk in my hands. Now, once I bring it to the Chalk King, I shall finally receive what I have always wanted, and I will have finally removed you from my life. Savor this moment, Rudy Tabootie, because this is the last thing you will ever experience."

After the Chalk Troopers had made their way within the base of Calcite, the soldiers of the Chalk King quickly returned out with various prisoners, taking King Mumbo Jumbo, Barney the Encyclocentipedia, Biclops, Snap, Penelope, and Carol out from the base, among numerous other prisoners. With the sight of his friends and allies under the hand of the forces of the Chalk King, all hope in Rudy's heart seemed to be gone forever, with the last hopes of resistance taken prisoner.

"Excellent work, boys. I don't care how stupid you all are, you do come in handy when it counts." Skrawl said.

"You may take us prisoner, Skrawl, but you cannot truly believe that the Chalk King will give you that which you seek." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Don't feed me that mumbo jumbo, no pun intended. I'm going to get exactly what I want, because I've already finally obtained that which I've sought out for years."

"Then, tell me, Skrawl, why haven't you brought your Beanie Boys to help you in this victory? Did you not need all the help you could get?"

Remembering the experience that had occurred to him with Queenie Beanie, mother and queen of all Beanie Boys, Skrawl tried his best to hide this from the others.

"I've rid myself of those nincompoops and I've been all the better for it, but thanks for asking." Skrawl said.

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on Queenie Beanie. Tell me, does she still have that honey-like shine in her eyes?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

Realizing that King Mumbo Jumbo somehow knew of his experiences with Queenie Beanie and the society of Beanie Boys, Skrawl made no more attempts to hide this fact, only to pry into what the king knew.

"Alright, 'King' Mumbo Jumbo, how do you know about that?" Skrawl asked.

"There's a lot of things you know when you've been king as long as I have, Skrawl." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Yes, I bet you do. Tell me, though, are you at all familiar with the process of being erased? Because I've got an entire tank full of water capable of erasing you and this entire pathetic forest once and for all. Chalk Troopers! Move this one and his dear accomplice Barney in front of the truck's valve. Move everyone else right in front so they can watch them die."

The Chalk Troopers began to follow their leader's orders, moving the humans and Zoners to witness the erasure of the two oldest and wisest Zoners in all of ChalkZone, marking an end to the revolution against the Chalk King. As the humans were piled up with one another, however, Skrawl noticed something wrong with the humans. Where their group had included 4 persons, there were now only 3.

"Chalk Troopers! Where's the 4th one?" Skrawl asked.

"Uh... 4th one?" A Chalk Trooper asked.

"Yes, the 4th human. The quiet one, had a collar around its neck?"

"Uh... Nope, didn't see him."

"Really? Hmph. I guess he must have abandoned this lost cause. Smart kid. Well, never mind him, now, where's that Golden Chalk?"

"Uh... The what now?"

"You know, the Golden Chalk? The chalk that's the color of gold?! The one that's bright and shiny?! _**THE ENTIRE REASON WE CAME ALL THIS WAY?!**_"

"Uh... Nope, didn't see any Golden Chalk."

"Well, then, where the chalk is it?!"

Just as Skrawl finished the sentence containing his question, a strange rumbling in the ground began to occur, beginning to display the answer to his question. With a loud 'bang' within the sky, the treehouse home of Barney the Encyclopedia split open, with a bright streak of light protruding through it. As soon as the light began to settle down, the group finally began to see what the source of this strange event was.


	28. Chapter 27: All Intents and Purposes

**CHAPTER 27: ALL INTENTS AND PURPOSES**

Since the fall of Rudy Tabootie, ChalkZone has been left without a protector against those who would exploit or destroy the 'Zone, leaving it to learn how to defend itself against such threats. Out of the chaos that ChalkZone was thrown into, the group known as Calcite was formed. Led by the tactics of Biclops, the knowledge of Barney the Encyclocentipedia, and the wisdom of King Mumbo Jumbo, the resistance group quickly rose to prominence in its war against the genocidal Chalk King. With hundreds if not thousands of agents under its guidance, including Snap under the name of Cobalt 99, the small and raggedy resistance group managed to single-handedly bring a stalemate to the Chalk King's quest for genocide.

With victories all across the 'Zone, many would think such a group would be easy to locate, even in a world as chaotic as ChalkZone, as did the Chalk King himself thought. After years and years of searching for their supposed headquarters, however, none had ever even seen so much as a sign of their existence. Then again, if your army all has the collective IQ about as high as your shoe size, such a task comes with an added difficulty. And so, the headquarters of Calcite was left a mystery and a myth to the Chalk King's forces, with no one able to locate it.

With the recent and rapid series of events that led to the discovery of the presumably dead Rudy Tabootie and his acquisition of the Golden Chalk, a chalk capable of creating anything drawn with it real, a streak of luck hit the Chalk King, with the opposite for the members of Calcite. Upon following the humans from their return from the lost city of Chalklantis, the unfinished creation known as Skrawl had located their headquarters: Barney's Impenetrable Forest. Despite a dwindling relationship with the Chalk King, Skrawl chose to share this information anyways, having no one else to call an ally in ChalkZone.

Hoping to have the Chalk King fulfill his promise made so long ago, the two had formulated a plan to take over the forest and destroy Calcite, so that Skrawl would finally get the purpose in his life he so desired. Using a fire truck stolen from the real world, Skrawl launched an invasion on Barney's Impenetrable Forest, using the stolen water to break through the indestructible trees and reach the base within. While met with heavy resistance from Rudy and the agents of Calcite, the fight, while hard-fought and valiant, was quickly met with an end, with Calcite falling before Skrawl and the forces of the Chalk King.

However, while Skrawl managed to capture the members of Calcite and 3 out of the 4 humans in ChalkZone, the prize of the Golden Chalk itself eluded him, as did the 4th member of the humans. Before Skrawl could even stop to think of where the missing human and Golden Chalk were, the answer to both of those questions quickly revealed itself. With the sound of a massive explosion and a streak of golden light in the sky, the treehouse that held the resistance group known as Calcite split open, with a single entity emerging from the destruction.

Looking up in the sky, the surrounding masses all saw the young Carlos flying in the air, the Golden Chalk in his hand. Acting under the control of the Golden Chalk, Carlos' skin turned a solid gold color, with his clothes being changed to a red and blue jumpsuit with a cape, all with a 'C' placed in the middle of his chest; his appearance resembling that of one of the most well-known superheroes of all time.

Looking down on the people and Zoners below him, Carlos sharply focused his attention straight towards the leader of the attack: Skrawl. While the Golden Chalk was known for controlling those who used it, Carlos seemed to have very stable control over his actions, perhaps due to his determination to save his family. Skrawl, not wasting any time simply gawking at the new threat in shock, ordered his Chalk Troopers to attack the figure, hoping that they would be safe from the boy with the Golden Chalk.

"What are you morons doing?! Shoot it! Shoot it!" Skrawl shouted.

As the Chalk Troopers opened fire on the boy, Carlos merely stood in place, leaving those captured by the forces of the Chalk King all gasping and screaming for his safety, especially Penelope. Despite the large barrage of bullets fired straight at Carlos, not a single one even so much as harmed him. The bullets, while made of chalk, still carried the same properties as the real thing, only bounced off his body or crushed under the impact, falling back to the ground.

Even though the Chalk Troopers fired off all the shots that remained in the magazines of their rifles, not a single bullet landed within Carlos nor harmed him, displaying just one of the many powers that the Golden Chalk provided. Having shown what he was capable of with the power of the chalk, Carlos gave a subtle but noticeable smile, something very rare to see with someone as non-emotive as he was.

"_My turn._" Carlos said.

[Soundtrack Cue: Maximum the Hormone - F]

As Carlos flew straight towards the invaders, the Chalk Troopers began firing their next shots in the vain hope that they would successfully defend themselves. Feeling the power of the Golden Chalk run through his veins, Carlos dodged the open fire of the Chalk Troopers with ease and grace that seemed to show decades of experience, as if the threat of the bullets were never there. Not stopping his retaliation with a simple dodge, Carlos began flying straight towards the army of Chalk Troopers, mowing them all down with his super-speed and super-strength.

The Chalk Troopers, their attitude originally a confident and brash outlook towards the fight, quickly turned into one of fear and terror. Watching the Super-Carlos begin his attack, the Chalk Troopers began moving towards more desperate measures to stop him. Retreating behind their tanks, the Chalk Troopers began firing off several rounds of heavy artillery, hoping that they would have more effect against Super-Carlos powered by the Golden Chalk.

Despite the artillery shells being more than enough to destroy an average building in both ChalkZone and in real life, they also had no effect on Super-Carlos, the explosions setting off against his golden body but not damaging him in the slightest. Continuing his retaliation against the Chalk Troopers, Carlos picked the tanks up and tossed them into one another, the sheer weight of the tanks being nothing compared to the strength the Golden Chalk granted him.

With the fight being brought back in the favor of the Zoners, Super-Carlos' one-man battle with the Chalk Troopers began to bring a surge of morale back to the agents of Calcite. Fighting back against their captors, the agents of Calcite began berserking towards the Chalk Troopers while they were preoccupied with Super-Carlos, turning the tides in their own favor once again. Where the Zoners once stood in defeat at the hands of the Chalk Troopers, the whole of Calcite began taking their victory out from their hands, determined to take it for themselves.

As the fight quickly shifted from a focus solely on Super-Carlos to the Chalk Troopers versus Calcite, Super-Carlos turned his attention back to the reason why he had taken the Golden Chalk: to save his family. Flying back to the captured humans, Super-Carlos used laser-vision to destroy the shackles on their arms, freeing them from their capture. Materializing a full box of magic chalk, Super-Carlos immediately handed the box to Rudy, giving him the weapon he needed to fight with.

"Thanks, Carlos." Rudy said.

"_Thank me by fighting._" Carlos said.

Before the two could share any longer a conversation, Super-Carlos blasted off to fight the Chalk Troopers again, continuing to drive the would-be invasion away and save the resistance group known as Calcite from its doom. As Rudy took a piece of chalk out of the box, placing the box itself in his pocket, and once again drawing his trust axe.

"Here, you two take some chalk and draw something to defend yourselves. I'm going to help finish this fight." Rudy said.

Upon being handed a piece of chalk each, Penelope and Carol quickly hid beneath the water tanker, hoping to avoid the fight and seek shelter. Rudy, conversely, prepared his axe in one hand and gave it a spin, preparing to face the massive armies of the Chalk Troopers. Rushing through into the hordes of Chalk Troopers, Rudy began ripping and tearing through the masses of armed troopers like toy soldiers, determined to put an end to the invasion and to save the resistance against the Chalk King.

Just as Rudy was beginning his fight against the Chalk Troopers, Super-Carlos continued his streak of destruction against the invading forces of the Chalk King. With his near-limitless imagination at hand combined with the untold power of the Golden Chalk, Carlos used every power he could conjure up to destroy the invading forces. Using his numerous powers, ranging from tying up a platoon of Chalk Troopers with spider webs shooting from his arms, throwing sharpened boomerangs shaped like bats into the weapons of another platoon of Chalk Troopers, materializing metal blades out of his knuckles to tear apart another group, firing several arrows with a bow into the heads of more Chalk Troopers, telekinetically tossing numerous tanks and other attack vehicles into each other, the power of the Golden Chalk proved to truly be the most powerful strain of chalk in ChalkZone, and Carlos one of the greatest creators in the 'Zone for being able to wield it so expertly.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

After using his axe to slice through another Chalk Trooper out of a line of many others, Rudy stopped to catch his breath, never having been in such a large fight for so long. As he had stopped to breathe, Rudy began to reflect on the fight at hand. Not only a few minutes ago, the entirety of Calcite was conquered, with its main heads under the submission of Skrawl and his legion of Chalk Troopers. Now, with the Golden Chalk in the hands of Carlos Sanchez, it seems the tides have turned in their favor once again.

As Rudy reflected on the fight, his mind began to focus on the fact that Skrawl had not been seen since the fight had restarted, leaving him to ponder where the unfinished Zoner had gone. With a shout heard behind him, Rudy finds the answer to that question quicker and closer than he had hoped for.

"Rudy Tabootie!" Skrawl called.

Turning around to the source of the call, Rudy once again stood face-to-face with Skrawl, the unfinished Zoner that had changed his life forever and haunted a good portion of it. More than ready to continue their fight as of earlier, Skrawl now held a new spear in his hands, taking a stance against Rudy.

"Ready for round two?" Skrawl asked.

Answering his enemy's question with a physical response in place of a verbal one, Rudy rushed towards Skrawl with his axe carrying behind him, building up momentum for his first strike. Taking a jump in the air, Rudy swung his axe towards Skrawl, aiming straight for his head, or at least what constituted as a head on a body like his. Blocking his swing with his spear, Skrawl defended himself against the attack, thus beginning the fight once again.

Continuing where the two had previously left off, Rudy and Skrawl attacked each other with drive far beyond passion, their fight seeming to appear less as a simple battle for revenge and more towards a pure, physical need for one or the other to finally die. With a story of regret and vengeance 15 years in the making, the mere sight of each other was more than enough to drive each other on in the fight, continuing on until one or the other would stand victorious.

Skrawl, born into a life without purpose or meaning, had nothing in his life but a hatred for Rudy Tabootie for not properly creating him. With his pain and anger being the only drives in his life, the goal of destroying Rudy Tabootie had been his only reason for existence, like a demented Tom and Jerry cartoon. Rudy, conversely, had suffered the injustice of having his life in the real world taken from him, forced to live a life of torture and exile in ChalkZone at the hands of Skrawl, all for the purpose of having him feel just what Skrawl himself had felt all his own life.

With their lives far too divided for any means for peace, the two can do naught for each other but fight, each hoping for an end to each of their demons. Rather than use any sort of cleverness or creativity, they only choose to use sheer, unforgiving violence. Delivering attack after attack; Rudy swinging his axe and Skrawl thrusting his spear, the two stay locked at a deadlock, neither side making true progress in their fight. Despite this, neither one let their attacks grow weaker or softer, both wanting to ensure that their enemy fell before their hands.

As much as the two were dedicated on their fight, however, both knew that neither could continue their battle forever. Taking a small break from their duel, Rudy and Skrawl backed away from each other, both seeming to have an understanding for a temporary truce.

"Give up already, Skrawl. It's already over." Rudy said.

"You said that just moments before I destroyed your precious forest. Not only are you starting to sound like a broken record, but you play the same wrong note every time. It was I that beat you years ago, and it will be me who beats you once again." Skrawl said.

"And how are you gonna do that? Look around you, Skrawl, half your army is already destroyed, and continuing to dwindle, not to mention you haven't gotten the Golden Chalk. How do you think you're going to win?"

"It doesn't matter how, Rudy Tabootie. All that matters to me is what the Chalk King promised me for that Golden Chalk, and I want it _BADLY!_" Skrawl shouted.

Finishing his shout with another thrust of his spear, Skrawl brought an end to their temporary truce abruptly with another attack. Rudy, while relaxed with his short break, had not let his guard down, instantly blocking the thrust with his axe. Pushing the spear aside, Rudy took another swing towards his opponent, only to have Skrawl block it with his spear.

Where their truce might have ended prematurely, Rudy was not ready to let their conversation follow suit. With the Chalk King's aforementioned promise mentioned by Skrawl but never fully explained, Rudy grew more and more curious as to what it was, wondering what could possibly drive Skrawl to go to great lengths just to obtain whatever it is he was promised.

"This isn't like you, Skrawl. Years ago, it was just a simple game of you coming up with some inane scheme just to prove that you're better than me, now you're waging wars against all of ChalkZone. Who is the Chalk King, and what could he have promised you to make you go this far?" Rudy asked.

"And why do you ask? Looking to find some sympathy in me, some sort of way for you to show your bleeding heart now that you've finally opened up to those emotions you blocked out of yourself years ago?" Skrawl asked.

"I've got no love for you, Skrawl, not after all this time. All that really concerns me is why you would go this far. What did he promise you?"

"Only something I should have had since the day I was conceived!"

Ending his sentence with a kick to Rudy's chest, Skrawl sent his enemy falling on his back, following suit with a strike of his spear. No longer willing to fall defeated before Skrawl's hands again, Rudy rolled back and dodged Skrawl's spear, standing himself upright once again. With his next moves parrying Skrawl's subsequent attacks, Rudy took the opportunity to open the conversation again, determined to get his answer. Pushing his spear down and holding it tightly between his ankles and axe, Rudy continued his inquiry of Skrawl and his motivations, needing an answer to the question that so drove his mind beyond control.

"And what should you have had when you were conceived, Skrawl? What is it that I didn't give you that I should've?" Rudy asked.

"Please, Rudy, you, of all people, should know the answer to _that_ question. Remember? That little girl's birthday party, you had begun your work on me, only to have my creation plundered and raped by those little brats with the thought process and control of rabid dogs! You left me to become this malformed beast, never to have a reason or purpose." Skrawl said.

"And when I first met you, what was the first thing I did?! I tried to help you, to give you that purpose that you wanted, but you rejected me, and you tried to destroy me anyway. What makes this Chalk King so special, so different?"

"For starters, he's given me a fourth arm to go with the other three, giving me a correct number of hands and feet, something you never thought of."

"So what? He just got Christopher to do it, what's makes him better than me?"

"What? Who's Christopher?"

"Christopher Wolfe, the Chalk King's human helper. It definitely explains a lot, but it doesn't say why you decided to side with him."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but the Chalk King has his own ways of getting in and out of ChalkZone without a need for a human, just like how my life has no need for your worthless babbling!"

Pulling his spear back and out of the hold of Rudy Tabootie, Skrawl again moved forward with his attacks, hoping to end Rudy and put an end to his questions. Rather than try to attack with simple thrusts, Skrawl opted for heavy swings and sweeps, hoping to bring Rudy Tabootie back on the ground. Rudy, still not determined to give up, ducked and hopped over his attacks, effortlessly avoiding his strikes.

Taking a step on his spear just before it completed its full sweep, Rudy stood atop Skrawl's spear, preventing him from using it again. Making a strike with the blunt side of his axe like a tennis racket, Rudy knocked Skrawl to the ground, leaving him at his mercy. With Skrawl no longer able to fight, Rudy stood atop his opponent and held his axe to his enemy's neck, wanting the answer to his question.

"You've got nowhere else to run this time, no one else to help you, and nothing left to fight with, Skrawl. Now, tell me, what makes the Chalk King different?" Rudy asked.

While Skrawl knew that he had no more means of fighting in this battle, laying defeated at the hands of Rudy Tabootie, he still hesitated to answer the question, not sure if doing so would be in his best interest. Having no more options in this scenario, Skrawl let out a disappointed grunt, finally agreeing to answer the question.

"I can't explain what it is that makes him different. He's a Zoner, but he's not like any Zoner I've seen before. He's just so... different." Skrawl said.

"Different how? There's so many strange creations in ChalkZone, what makes him different than anything we've seen before?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know, it's something about the aura he gives. His movements seem to be constricted based on rules, like yours. It's like he exists in the real world."

"So, what? He's half-erased? Like a chalk ghost?"

"No, not like that. He... he almost seems... Oh, forget it! Do you really think that all this can really take my mind away from that which I desire? Who cares if it's you or the Chalk King that gives me my purpose? All I want is a reason to exist!"

"And how bad do you want it?"

"I will do whatever is necessary to get which I need, which I deserve!"

"And did you ever stop to think why you wanted it?"

"Because... Because purpose is what every Zoner has! You made Snap to be your friend, you made Crainiac 4 to stop Crainiac 3, and all of your little tricks were made to stop me or someone else who posed a threat in the 'Zone! Everyone has a purpose that they were created with, but I have nothing! You left me incomplete!"

"Not everything has a purpose, Skrawl, especially not everything that I've created. Blocky, I drew without a purpose. I was young and I just wanted to draw a person. Bathtub Granny, I drew without a purpose. I just wanted to make something funny."

"Then you _did_ create them with purpose! Don't you see, Rudy Tabootie? They have their purpose, but I don't!"

"I never thought about purpose when I drew them, and those reasons never came up in my head. It sounds like you're looking for something that's not there, or you're reading too deep into it."

"Then what are their lives if they have no purpose?"

"They don't have to have a purpose. Not everything has to have purpose. I'm a human being; I don't have any purpose to my existence. I'm just here."

"But you're here to stop me, aren't you? That sounds like a purpose to me."

"Then purpose is where you find it, if you really want one that bad. For years, your only purpose was to destroy me at any cost. You had a purpose because you chose to have one. Take a look around you, and think about what kind of purpose you have now. You've let Barney's Impenetrable Forest be destroyed, and you've nearly crushed the last hopes of the only people that would accept you as you are, and not some dictator that would erase you just for not being part of his vision. Take a good long look and think to yourself if that's the purpose you were looking for. Is this what you wanted?"

Once again, Skrawl hesitated from answering. Rather than sheer pride being the reason to refuse answering as before, this time it was the simple case of not having an answer to Rudy's question. Having spent so much time and energy trying to find a purpose in his life, Skrawl had never stopped to ponder the fact if he already had the purpose he sought out just by fighting Rudy; letting that one goal drive him through and through his life.

Now, having brought war to the heart of the resistance against the Chalk King, Skrawl now realized that what he was fighting for could not be given to him by anyone. By serving the Chalk King, he had taken a purpose, but not one for the better. With hundreds if not thousands of Zoners dead as a consequence of his actions, Skrawl finds himself no longer sure or certain that what he was doing was what he wanted. Having his mentality playing through the war as a means to an end, the desired end no longer has the appeal that he was led to believe.

"The Chalk King played you, Skrawl, but we won't. You can still make this right." Rudy said.

"What are you saying? Even if I believed that what you were saying was truth and not another lie, you, of all people, really think that I can really be saved? After all I've done? All I've destroyed? You, of all people, who I broke and took away your ability to draw, honestly can stand there with a straight face and offer me redemption? Why don't you just kill me and get it over with already?!" Skrawl asked.

"Because I've learned a lot along the quest to get the chalk. Things that I don't think I would have ever learned if I hadn't had what happened to me happen. A lot of people would say what you did was unforgivable, and, a while ago, I would be among those people, never to forgive you."

Rudy extended his hand out to Skrawl, offering in it a chance to redeem himself for all his past sins; a chance to finally have the purpose in his life that he so desired.

"But I forgive you. Since I'm the one who started to draw you, I know that there's part of me in you, and that there's some of my good in you. You have a choice, Skrawl. You can be who you choose to be." Rudy said.

Over the course of his life, Skrawl had gone through many changes; each of them unexpected, and each of them making an impact on him for as long as he would ever live. With the interference of many young hands stopping Rudy from finishing his intended vision of him, never had Skrawl been allowed to live a life as a normal Zoner, now only concerning himself with revenge against the boy who had allowed such a fate to befall him.

Forming his alliance with the Chalk King, Skrawl had finally received his revenge against Rudy, but at a price greater than he could have ever predicted. Having finally obtained his goal of defeating Rudy Tabootie, he was left without purpose yet again, and had been given an offer by the Chalk King to remedy that issue. If Skrawl could obtain the Golden Chalk and bringing it to the Chalk King, he would grant him the purpose that he so desired. For many years, Skrawl had no such luck obtaining the key to his goal, even with all the tools at his disposal.

With the appearance of two new young creators and the reemergence of Rudy Tabootie, that luck seemed to change. Carefully and secretly trailing the humans on their quest for the Golden Chalk, Skrawl waited the opportunity to obtain the aforementioned chalk, more than eager to receive his purpose at last. After falling into the hands of Queenie Beanie, mother of the Beanie Boys, Skrawl's mission seemed to be at an abrupt and anticlimactic end, but this seemed not to be.

Queenie Beanie, being the benevolent being that she was, saw through the evil actions that Skrawl had taken and understood the reason why. Seeing his desire for only to have something that was missing in his life, Queenie Beanie spared the unfinished Zoner, allowing him to find his own path. Stumbling across the secret fortress of Calcite, Skrawl found himself reverting back to his old alliance with the Chalk King, just so he could obtain his purpose, having no other way to obtain it.

However, underneath all this, there still remained one unfaltering fact in his mind. Queenie Beanie could have more than easily executed Skrawl for his crimes against her people, but she chose not to. With this small act of mercy, Skrawl's ever-uncertain mind was left even less in balance, not knowing what path he should take. Now, Rudy was showing Skrawl not only that same mercy, but also something that he never believed he'd have, something completely unheard of in his life:

Forgiveness.

More importantly than the forgiveness itself to Skrawl, however, was who was offering it. Rudy Tabootie had suffered the very worst torture he could endure, all for the sake of showing him what it was like to live as an unfinished creation. And, in all the process, Skrawl took away the one thing that made Rudy what he was: taking away his ability to draw.

Despite all this horror and misery, Rudy still looked past it all and chose to offer forgiveness. If someone like Rudy could find it in his heart to forgive the greatest of transgressors in his life, then could it be so foreign to forgive the person who was his own transgressor? Could, after all this time, Skrawl have finally found some kind of peace in his life?

While Skrawl knew not the answers to these questions, he knew that there was one way to find the answer to those questions: to accept his forgiveness. Taking a risk above all else, Skrawl reached his hand out to Rudy Tabootie's own hand, ready to accept the forgiveness that he never believed nor knew he could ever have. With just a simple reach of his hand, the path that his life was meant to take seemed all the more clear to him now, no longer confusing or unsure. And best of all, all he had to do to obtain it was to simply reach out and take it.

However, before Skrawl could reach the forgiveness he was offered, something very strange and very unusual happened, even for a realm such as ChalkZone. A strange yet familiar scribbling sound was heard in the air, catching the attention of both Rudy and Skrawl. Looking towards the sound of the scribbling, hearing the sound of chalk scratching against stone, Rudy and Skrawl looked to see what appeared to be lines of chalk forming in the air, as if someone were drawing on the other side.

Before the two could question what these lines were or where they were coming from, the lines began to slowly form a rectangle, following quickly with a small circle in the middle-left of the rectangle itself. It was then that it began to occur to them that the drawing was a door, and it was beginning to materialize before their eyes. With the door beginning to come into existence, its color and details filling in, the various other fighters around the battlefield took notice of the miraculous appearance of the door, stopping in their tracks as it began to appear.

Finally, when the door had finished materializing, the doorknob turned with a loud creak, with someone stepping through the other side. Seeing the door open as it appeared on the battlefield, the many Zoners surrounding it could only stop and stare in confusion, all trying to understand what this door was doing here and why it existed out of nowhere. In this particular section of ChalkZone, there existed no chalkboards or surfaces to draw on, making the situation even more baffling to the lot.

As many theories and questions as to what this door was doing here and who could have brought it here, none could have guessed anything even close to what was on the other side, all expectations instantly brought down and destroyed as they saw the being that walked through. Many had heard the name of this man who walked through, but few had ever seen this being in person, and even less than few had ever seen him and lived to tell the tale.

The man stepping through the door was the tyrannical despot known only as the Chalk King, showing himself before the heart of the resistance that sought to take down his rule. Standing before the many Zoners on the battlefield, the Chalk King was a very difficult man to look at; his dark black cloak concealing his face, only his piercing eyes shown out of the shadow, and his arms and legs just barely seen underneath. His movements, just like Skrawl had described, were strict and constricted compared to the rest of the Zoners in ChalkZone, seeming almost real as the humans themselves.

Where the many members of Calcite had talked much evil of the Chalk King, bravely making many claims of grandeur on the day they would destroy the king, none could even find the words to come out of their mouths as they gazed upon the enemy they had sought so hard to destroy. Finally seeing the form of the Chalk King himself was like finally laying eyes on the bogeyman; all knew and feared him in their minds, but to see him in person was another matter entirely.

The Chalk Troopers, just as surprised to see their king appear at this battleground himself, also found nothing to say upon seeing the arrival of their king. The Chalk Troopers were a very unintelligent bunch, following the Chalk King only as a pure tribal and primal desire to follow those with power. To see him in person was as if they were gazing upon their very own god, never having seen him on the battlefield and away from his castle.

The Chalk King, standing before the battle as it laid stopped in its tracks, watched the reactions of the many Zoners who looked upon him, soaking in all of the emotion that the field had provided, basking in the opportunity to leave his castle as it had come to him. However, as greatly as the Chalk King was enjoying his outing on the battlefield outside Barney's Impenetrable Forest, watching his Chalk Troopers in battle with the remaining core of Calcite, the king still remembered why he had come here in the first place.

Taking no chances on the battle or Skrawl's plan, the Chalk King came out of hiding for one simple purpose: to take the Golden Chalk for himself. Having dreamed of it the day he had heard of its existence, the Chalk King could already envision the magic chalk under his control, giving him the power he craved so intimately. Now, having left from his hiding hole, he has come to make his dream a reality.

Having only been briefly described of the Chalk King, seeing the king in person was a landmark of a memory in Rudy's mind, leaving him only able to stand before the Chalk King and gaze upon the enemy that had set up his downfall. As surprising and as unprecedented as his appearance was, Rudy did not falter to fear or uncertainty, taking his axe in hand once again and standing before the Chalk King, ready to fight.

"Rudy Tabootie." The Chalk King said.

"So, you're the Chalk King. I never thought I'd see you in person like this. So, out of all the fights and adventures we've been on, what brings you to _this _fight here and now?" Rudy asked.

"The answer to that question, Rudy Tabootie, is almost rhetorical in its own context. You know what I have come for. _I am here for the Golden Chalk._"


	29. Chapter 28: Return of the King

**CHAPTER 28: RETURN OF THE KING**

For many years, the occupants of ChalkZone had only ever heard of the Chalk King, never hearing much of him other than rumors or stories. Existing mainly only in the back of the minds of many Zoners as a figure like a bogeyman figure, many questioned his very existence, thinking of him only as an invention to conjure fear in others. Many of these Zoners that deny his existence have only had the privilege of never falling before his forces; a privilege that will only last so long in the times of this war.

Many other Zoners fully believe in his existence, and are well aware of his capabilities of overtaking ChalkZone, having met his Chalk Troopers in person as their homes were destroyed by said forces. These Zoners became part of the ever-growing resistance fighting back against domination and taking their freedom back. While many form their own factions, they all consider themselves part of Calcite. These Zoners believe that the Chalk King exists, but they pray that they never see him face-to-face.

Here, in the Battle of Barney's Impenetrable Forest, the core members of Calcite have laid eyes on the Chalk King as he revealed himself from his supposed hidden status as a myth, confirming his existence once and for all. Having spent many years trying to bring his rule down, the many agents of Calcite finally lay their eyes on their enemy, on the being who sought to destroy all that ChalkZone stood for and see that most of them be erased as if they were never even alive.

Now, having finally seen the Chalk King, they wish they had never even heard of him.

Standing in the presence of the Chalk King, all Zoners on both sides of the fight in the battlezone had all stopped in the middle of their tracks, gazing upon the presence of the aforementioned king. Merely looking upon the Chalk King was a sight to behold itself; where many Zoners moved with a free and unrestricted sense of self, like out of a cartoon, the Chalk King seemed to look and move like a real human being; an anomaly in a logicless and impossible world like ChalkZone. Being in the presence of something so alien, the Zoners found it impossible to focus on anything else other than the Chalk King himself, just only to articulate what it was that made him so different than other Zoners.

On this note, many began to wonder why this being was known as the 'Chalk King'. Many recognized King Mumbo Jumbo as the 'true' monarch of ChalkZone, even though ChalkZone has no true form of government. Now, with both King Mumbo Jumbo and the Chalk King having met each other in person at last, the two kings may see which is the one truly meant to rule ChalkZone.

Stepping away from the Chalk Trooper that he was previously fighting against in the battle of previous, King Mumbo Jumbo made a move that no one else dared to do, something that no one would have even considered in a moment like this. Stepping away from his current opponent, King Mumbo Jumbo approached the Chalk King to meet with him face-to-face. Having a man take on his title of nobility as a means of usurping his rule from under him, the only true logical step seemed to speak to the man he dedicated his life to stopping.

"So, the Chalk King. I finally see the man who brought my kingdom such terror and hardship." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"And you are none other than King Mumbo Jumbo, the oh-so beloved and benevolent ruler of ChalkZone. I do feel truly humbled in your presence." The Chalk King said.

The Chalk King gave a sarcastic bow before King Mumbo Jumbo, seeking to mock him and his rule. Not amused by the Chalk King's antics, King Mumbo Jumbo ignored his teasing gesture, focused only on what he sought out to do.

"Why have you come to take the Golden Chalk yourself? It wasn't enough to send everyone in your command? Have you so little confidence in your own armies?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do have very low confidence in my Chalk Troopers; they are far less intelligent than you would think, being my own creations. But, I digress; I bring myself here because I no longer wish to take chances on this little gamble that Skrawl and I have made. I've spent most of my life searching for that magical Golden Chalk, and I _will_ be leaving here with it." The Chalk King said.

Turning his attention to the leader of the evil forces, Super-Carlos used his super-speed to dart straight in front of King Mumbo Jumbo, protecting him from the Chalk King. Displaying the Golden Chalk still in his hand, Carlos held it closely to his chest, keeping it as close to himself as possible and out of reach of the Chalk King.

"_Not gonna happen. Can't take it from me._" Carlos said.

"Well, well, well. You must be one of the little children that found Rudy and began this little adventure which tumbled into the mess we've gotten ourselves into now. Who might you be, youngling?" The Chalk King asked.

"_Carlos._"

"Carlos? Quite a nice name for such a nice boy. Tell me, though, exactly why is that collar on your neck? Are human children now considered pets in the real world?"

"_Speech collar that Crainiac 7 made. Can't talk on my own; this helps me talk._"

"Can't talk, that's interesting. Why not? Poison? Accident? Birth defect?"

"_Autistic, working on talking._"

"So, a birth defect. Hard to believe that some little moron could cause so much trouble here in ChalkZone."

"_Should see me with fire. Set bathroom trashcan on fire when I was 5._"

"Oh-ho-ho, a sense of humor? You don't see many retards capable of understanding jokes and humor. I'm beginning to find you impressive, young Carlos. If you'd be so kind as to hand over that chalk, I'd be more than happy to leave you and the other humans be."

"_Never._"

"Fine, then. How about you at least get out of my way so that I can destroy King Mumbo Jumbo myself? I've been aching to defeat that old toad in a fight for ages."

"_How about I fight you?_"

While Carlos materialized a giant anvil to pulverize and compress the Chalk King into the promised crushed position he was offered, King Mumbo Jumbo laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, urging him not to do so.

"No, Carlos. This is beyond you now. This is a test to see which of us is the true king." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"_You are the king. Let me beat him, end this war._" Carlos said.

"It's not that simple, Carlos. This is a matter between kings. I don't expect you to understand. Please, let me."

Despite all his instincts telling him not to do so, wanting to ignore the tribal and social rules that were at play, Carlos stepped aside, allowing King Mumbo Jumbo to face against the Chalk King. Allowing the fight to take place, Carlos materialized a pair of swords, laying one before each of the kings.

King Mumbo Jumbo and the Chalk King each took their swords in hand, gripping their weapons tightly. Having finally faced the moment when each would face each other and have the other emerge as the true king of ChalkZone, King Mumbo Jumbo met the moment with calmness and readiness, where the Chalk King held his excitement back behind a facade of formalness and politeness.

"I don't know what I feel more excited about today. Being able to defeat you personally, or to have my hands on that Golden Chalk." The Chalk King said.

"You haven't done either just yet." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Quite right. Well, then, only one way to ensure that victory, isn't there?"

With his sword ready in hand, the Chalk King made his charge towards King Mumbo Jumbo, driving his sword forward in a fencing stance. King Mumbo Jumbo, taking a traditional defensive stance, deflected away his first few strikes, leading the Chalk King to step back and reevaluate his approach.

In a game of death between two kings, wits and strategy paid more than simple brutality. Here, a swordfight is like a game of chess; one must plan 5 steps ahead before moving, and 10 more steps for after that. Silently contemplating their own plans, King Mumbo Jumbo and the Chalk King stared down at each other, pondering what one another would do and what they themselves would do to counter their attacks.

Those spectating the fight all watched with anxiety and anticipation, none knowing who would move next or who would do what. The Chalk Troopers, the simpletons that they were, only cared to see their own king win and see the control of ChalkZone in his hands. The free Zoners of Calcite, as well as the humans, all placed their hopes and their support for King Mumbo Jumbo, hoping that he would destroy the threat of the Chalk King and keep ChalkZone living in peace once again.

After waiting and thinking and planning so very carefully for what may come next, both kings decided to stop contemplating their moves and begin to act upon them. Once again, the Chalk King made his move, this time moving more strategically with his attack than a simple bum-rush like before. Moving his sword to make a strike from the ground up, the Chalk King aimed his strike to displace King Mumbo Jumbo's sword from his hands, disarming his opponent to kill him as he pleased.

King Mumbo Jumbo, however, was not able to be defeated so simply. Moving to the side, King Mumbo Jumbo dodged the Chalk King's attack, causing him to step too far forward. Having his enemy placed in front of him for only a split second, King Mumbo Jumbo kicked the Chalk King's leg, knocking him onto the ground and obtaining a small victory in the fight.

Being the first to knock his opponent to the ground, King Mumbo Jumbo received a loud roust of support from the free Zoners, proud to see their leader displace the Chalk King within only the first move of his attack. As proud and as loud as this jest of cheering was, however, none of it yet amounted to a victory. There still laid the task of defeating the Chalk King, and the task was still very far from being finished.

Picking himself up off the ground, the Chalk King once again rose to his feet, dusting off the failure of his previous attack. Passing off his fall as a mere fluke, the Chalk King let out another diatribe of superiority, now using psychological tactics to ensure his victory.

"You've certainly got some nice little tricks, but they won't be anywhere near enough to stop me. Why don't you just give up already? Why waste your time over the chalk like this? Surely you want an easy way out of this affair." The Chalk King asked.

"Very bold words, Chalk King. I expect no less, or should I say no more, from a snake like yourself. You know you are losing, but your cheap tactics will not work on me. A king's mind is meant to be sharp, not so easily swayed by such poor tactics." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Oh, well. Can't blame a man for trying."

No longer resorting to his psychological tactics, the Chalk King again reverted back to his sword, now going for a simple, brutal, and fast series of strikes and attacks. Where many humans would easily wear themselves out during such a stress, Zoners were not held down by biological shortcomings. Not even, it seemed, for a Zoner so realistic as the Chalk King. Continuing to slash his sword as quickly and as viciously, the Chalk King made sure that not a single iota of energy in his body was unused against his oldest and greatest enemy.

King Mumbo Jumbo, as wise and as tactful as he was, was not able to be overwhelmed by such tactics. Moving with swiftness and decisiveness, King Mumbo Jumbo parried away the Chalk King's attacking in a parrying motion, each slash of his opponent's sword never coming close. Even with the few strikes that landed, the blade merely bounced off his hardened shell, leaving nothing but a small scratch where the blade once touched. While continuing to block away the Chalk King's attacks, King Mumbo Jumbo carefully studied his opponent's moves, searching for a means of exploitation to more permanently defeat his foe.

Looking under the fury of seemingly angry and unfocused slashes, King Mumbo Jumbo noticed a pattern to the Chalk King's attacks; seeing a method in his own madness. With each slash of his sword, each deflected movement led his hand to rise up in a place not safe from his own blade's reach, seeing a means of literally disarming his opponent. Seeing this weakness through the fight of the Chalk King, King Mumbo Jumbo carefully planned his next move, waiting for just the opportune moment to strike.

After parrying the Chalk King's next attack and sending his arm further to the side than normal, King Mumbo Jumbo took a swift move to his enemy's arm, slicing the Chalk King's arm off. Feeling the agony of having his most reliable limb lopped off, the Chalk King began to stumble back and fall to the ground, unable to focus or think with the pain clouding his mind.

With the Chalk King suffering the loss of his arm, it seems that the swordfight is over, and the winner is King Mumbo Jumbo, now having truly secured his control over ChalkZone. The loud cheering of the free Zoners watching the fight end as it did seemed to confirm this fact, as did the distressed and confused Chalk Troopers, not knowing what to make of seeing their leader defeated like so.

The Chalk King, just barely beginning to get over the pain of his lost arm, felt sharp metal underneath his chin, prompting him to rise his head up. King Mumbo Jumbo, using his sword to lift the armless Chalk King's head up, looked his enemy face-to-face as he had finally left him defeated.

"And so, your reign of terror is finally over. Never have I seen a Zoner as despicable as you, and never will I believe I ever shall again. Now, it seems that I have finally accomplished the two most important tasks of securing the safety of my kingdom: defeating you and taking the morale of your army." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

Finding King Mumbo Jumbo's dialogue particularly humorous, the Chalk King began to laugh for some reason only known to him, his groans of pain now turned to sinister chuckles. Not knowing what to make of this, King Mumbo Jumbo and the observing free Zoners all watched in confusion, wondering what the Chalk King was planning.

"Is something funny about this, 'Chalk King'?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"Oh, yes, I was just remembering what you said earlier, about how I would defeat you and take the Golden Chalk. You said: 'You haven't done either just yet'." The Chalk King said.

Reaching into his cloak for an aide to his battle, the Chalk King pulled out a single piece of chalk, the most important tool to any creator in ChalkZone. Although humans are more than able to use the chalk in any way they please, Zoners are not capable of using it, save for a simple drawing utensil as if it were in the real world. Knowing this very well, King Mumbo Jumbo gave a hearty laugh, feeling no immediate threat of the Chalk King's ploy.

"A piece of magic chalk? Well, I could see how that would pose a threat were there a human under your influence to use it. While I do know that you've had the help of Christopher Wolfe, he's clearly not here right now, so, pray tell, what are you going to do with that?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"This." The Chalk King replied.

Taking the chalk in his hand, the Chalk King did something that absolutely no one there had ever seen nor even heard of before; something that no one could even consider ever happening within a realm even as wild and even as insane as ChalkZone. With just one simple move, the entirety of the battlefield full of spectators all went dead silent as they had witnessed what had just occurred upon this place on this very day, and none of them will ever forget as to what has happened for the rest of their lives.

Defying all known rules of ChalkZone, the little rules that it held, the Chalk King began using the chalk to redraw his arm in place, showing the very first time in recorded history of a Zoner able to use the chalk to create. Where every Zoner, both allied with and against the Chalk King, were already standing in shock at the event they were witnessing, King Mumbo Jumbo caught the action unfold up close and personal, still unable to process what was happening before his eyes. Where he could prepare himself for any moment and any contingency to happen in this fight, this was certainly not one of them.

"What?! But... But that's... That's impossible!" King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"This is ChalkZone, Mumbo Jumbo. This is a place where the impossible is very, very possible." The Chalk King said.

"But you're a Zoner! How can you draw?!"

"I'm not just any Zoner, but I'm afraid you won't be around long enough to find out what exactly I am."

Taking the chalk in his newly-drawn right hand, the Chalk King then began drawing a new means of finishing the fight. As the Chalk King began making his movements through his drawing, King Mumbo Jumbo began to notice something underneath the motions put into his drawing. Looking past the immense shock that he had faced with the concept of a Zoner drawing, King Mumbo Jumbo began to realize what the familiarity was underneath the particular pattern of drawing.

When recognizing the drawing pattern, King Mumbo Jumbo then knew exactly who the Chalk King was.

"You?! But you died?! How are you the Chalk King?!" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"Come now, Mumbo. We're in ChalkZone. How do you think I came back? Magic." The Chalk King said.

Upon finishing his creation, the Chalk King created a potato gun with his chalk; an unconventional weapon even for a place like ChalkZone. Firing his newly-drawn potato gun, the Chalk King seemed to aim his shot far away from King Mumbo Jumbo, sending the speeding spud shooting straight away from his opponent. Not understanding the Chalk King's intentional miss, King Mumbo Jumbo turned to see the direction that the potato was fired, hoping for an explanation to the move.

Turning to see where the potato was sent to, King Mumbo Jumbo watched as it went flying towards the water tanker, still parked in place and untouched during the fight. The potato projectile had hit an opening valve on the tank, sending out a rush of water straight to King Mumbo Jumbo. Before the age-old turtle could even react to move, a rush of water began to blow straight through his body, breaking down his body and erasing him before the eyes of the onlooking Zoners.

Witnessing the terror unfold before their eyes, the surrounding Zoners all began to gasp and scream, helplessly watching their king and leader be destroyed before their very eyes. Feeling the horrible pain of the deadly substance effortlessly destroy his body, King Mumbo Jumbo could do naught but scream as he was slowly and agonizingly wasted away by the water. How ironic that a liquid meant to give life to you and me could just as easily destroy one of the oldest and wisest beings in existence.

As many eyes watched the horror on helplessly, there was one individual who could not stand to watch the death of King Mumbo Jumbo occur before her. Remembering her trials in Chalklantis, realizing how useless talk is in a scenario that requires action, she knew that she could not stand by and wish and hope for help to come. That individual was Carol, and she began to take the action she knew that needed to be taken.

"_Carolina_, what are you doing?! No!" Penelope shouted.

Before Penelope could stop her from doing something so dangerous as what she was about to do, Carol rushed to the water valve and shut it, bringing a delay to the torturous death that King Mumbo Jumbo surely would have suffered if the water continued to flow. Not satisfied with shutting the water off, Carol drew a baseball bat with her given chalk stick, quickly rushing to attack the Chalk King.

While the power of a baseball bat was limited and simple, it was more than enough to gain the attention of the Chalk King, especially after it made a few decent hits in his head. Having barely little time to react to Carol's simple but brutal rush of attacks, the Chalk King found himself quickly moving back away from the child.

"You monster! How could you just do that?!" Carol shouted.

Beginning to fight back against the young Carol, the Chalk King grabbed a hold of her bat, trying to pull it out of her hands. While the Chalk King had immense strength in his body, more than enough to take away the bat, Carol's grip proved to just as strong. With the Chalk King holding onto the bat and aggressively moving it side-to-side, Carol continued to keep her hold on the bat, being thrown around with it.

Remembering her experience in the labyrinth of Chalklantis, Carol realized that action alone was not enough to overcome a challenge like this. Freeing one of her hands and taking the chalk in it again, Carol drew an light switch on the bat, subsequently flipping it. Upon flipping the switch, the bat electrified itself and sent a large electric shock to the Chalk King, causing him to release the bat and be sent flying on his back.

While the electric attack was more than enough to dispatch the Chalk King, it was not enough to defeat him just yet. Picking himself up from the ground, the Chalk King prepared himself to attack once again. Having his own stick of chalk in his hands, the Chalk King was more than capable of facing creativity with his own.

Using his own chalk, the Chalk King drew a pair of chainsaw swords, wielding one in each hand. Readying the two deadly weapons in his hands, the Chalk King placed the moving blades of the swords together, their engines revving as loudly as the grinding metal did. Feeling intimidated by the aggressive noise and appearance of the weapons, Carol's brave stance began to falter ever so slightly, her still being a child and inexperienced in conflict such as this.

"Very crafty, creating a wooden bat that can shock its victim, but I've been here far longer than any of you, and I can come up with weapons you'd never even consider thinking about." The Chalk King said.

With his deadly chainsaw swords in each of his hands, the Chalk King rushed towards Carol and began swing his deadly weapons of lawn maintenance, aiming to tear her into the smallest pieces he could. Still armed with her electrified baseball bat, Carol prepared herself to ensure that would not come to be. Giving one swing of her bat, however, Carol quickly discovered that it was not the most efficient weapon to use in this fight. As a chainsaw was specifically designed to cut through wood, you can probably take a pretty good guess what happened to Carol's wooden bat.

Being with nothing left to fight back against the Chalk King except a small handle with a stump atop, Carol soon realized that she was not able to continue this fight. The Chalk King, having his opponent disarmed and at his mercy, held the two chainsaw swords to Carol's neck, preparing to lop her head off with in one simple motion.

Before he could make good on decapitating the child, Carlos, still wielding the Golden Chalk, flew down and delivered a forceful push knocking the Chalk King far away from his sister. Grabbing the chainsaw swords as they were dropped, Carlos crushed the deadly weapons and crumpled them into a ball, tossing the metal ball aside and destroying the chainsaw swords.

"_No one hurts my family._" Carlos said.

"The moron again, eh? Well, then, if I can't get you to hand me over that Golden Chalk, I'll have to take it from you." The Chalk King said.

"_Try._"

Accepting Carlos' challenge, the Chalk King held up his piece of chalk, preparing to draw a new weapon to fight the superpowered child. Before he could even so much as begin his sketch, Carlos shot the chalk straight out of his hand with his laser-vision, gifted to him by his own imaginiation combined with the powers of the Golden Chalk.

"_Try again._" Carlos taunted.

"Fair enough. Chalk Troopers, as you were!" The Chalk King said.

Following the orders from their supreme leader, the Chalk Troopers no longer stood around and spectated the fight, but now resumed their previous activities of fighting the members of Calcite. The many members of Calcite, while slightly lax from their previous break, were all quick to resume the previous battle, clashing once again with their enemies.

Using the Chalk Troopers as a means of taking away Carlos' attention from himself and onto the fight between the Zoners, the Chalk King faded into the background, out of Carlos and Carol's sights. Being too preoccupied with the several other Zoners to save, Carlos prepared himself to keep fighting, with Carol more than ready to join him.

"_Get back with Mommy. Stay safe._" Carlos said.

"No way, I'm not hiding this time." Carol said.

"_You can get hurt. I can't. Not practical._"

"I don't care, Carlos. I haven't done a whole lot to help this whole trip but talk and talk, and I don't want to just sit around and hide. Besides, I can't let you have all the glory. If you're fighting, I'm fighting."

"_King Mumbo Jumbo said that. Look what happened. Help King Mumbo Jumbo, I can stop them._"

While Carol knew that Carlos was right, she still could not allow herself to simply sit by and not participate in the fight. As much as she wanted to help Calcite win against the Chalk Troopers, she also still knew that King Mumbo Jumbo was badly hurt, and needed help. After a moment of careful thought to contemplate her options, Carol found a solution to both problems.

"Then we'll leave King Mumbo Jumbo with _Mama_ and then I can help you; he gets help and I can help stop the Chalk Troopers. You can watch my back." Carol said.

Just as Carol was following through with what she learned from her experiences in Chalklantis, Carlos began to learn from his own. Remembering how he could not simply shoulder his responsibilities to solve his problems, Carlos knew that he had to trust in and work with others, and that included Carol in this fight here and now. Realizing this, Carlos decided to allow Carol to help in defeating the Chalk Troopers.

"_Fair enough. Let's move him._" Carlos said.

While the two tried to make their move of King Mumbo Jumbo to safety as expedient as possible, the two also tried to be as ginger as they could, the king being badly wounded from the water nearly erasing his entire body. With his legs and most of the lower half of his body missing, King Mumbo Jumbo found the simple task of staying conscious through the immense pain he was going through to be a challenge enough, let alone trying to hold onto the children as they brought him to safety.

"_Children... You mustn't waste your time on me..._" King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Shut up, MJ, we're not gonna let you die out there. Just hang on and let us help you." Carol said.

"_The others... You need to help the others..._"

"_On it. You first._" Carlos said.

Dragging King Mumbo Jumbo to the water tanker, the two children carefully laid him down next to their mother, giving him sufficient shelter against any threats. Penelope, fearful for her two children, immediately hugged them both and held them tightly, afraid that they would surely have been lost.

"_Carolina_, what on Earth were you thinking?!" Penelope shouted.

"King Mumbo Jumbo was dying, _Mama_, I couldn't just stand there and watch. You saw what was happening to him." Carol said.

"The Chalk King was about to kill you!"

"But I managed to save him, and Carlos helped me. Now, we're going to help stop that fight out there, but we need you to watch King Mumbo Jumbo."

"_Carolina_, there is no way in hell that I'm letting you go out there! You and Carlos are going to stay here where we-"

"No, _Mama_! Don't you get it?! There's more lives at stake then ours. We came here and we got so far to help the people here. We have the power to change things and help stop the bad guys. If we have the ability to stop bad guys, but don't ever do anything with it, then what is the point of having our fighting power? What are we even doing here? How are we even the good guys if we don't do good?"

While Penelope would never allow such defiance from either of her children, she knew that, underneath all her anger and her crudeness, Carol was right at the core of her argument. Any loving parent is instinctively protective over their children, never wanting to allow them any harm, but she could hardly stand by and allow such horrors to happen to the populace of ChalkZone. Having spent so much time and capturing many fond memories in this place, Penelope could never turn her back on it again, and could never deny her children to do what they were meant to do.

Giving her blessing and her best wishes with her children, Penelope held her children one last time and gave each a kiss, giving each a proper send-off to the fight.

"You both be safe. I love you very much." Penelope said.

"I love you, _Mama_." Carol said.

"_I love you, Mommy._" Carlos said.

Sharing one last embrace with their mother, the young duo of brother and sister began making their way towards the large fight in the field outside Barney's Impenetrable Forest, ready to join in and turn things in their favor once again. Taking her chalk in hand once again, Carol drew a large sword for herself, ready to join in the fight.

Before the two made their way into the battle, Carlos stopped Carol and drew a hilt at the handle, finishing her created weapon.

"_Forgot the hilt, blocks enemy sword from cutting your hand._" Carlos said.

"Right. Wouldn't want that, thanks." Carol said.

* * *

Across the battlefield, Rudy Tabootie continued to make his own impact upon the fight, not giving in to the large numbers of Chalk Troopers that made their way on this invasion. Still wielding his trusty axe in his hand, Rudy continued to lop his way through Chalk Trooper after Chalk Trooper, moving through the army as if they were never even there.

Upon making his way through several numbers of Chalk Troopers, Rudy quickly fell victim to a surprise attack from behind from one of the Chalk Troopers, falling to the ground face-first. Picking himself up off the ground to face his attacker, Rudy turned to face his new opponent, finding himself looking at none other than the nameless Chalk Trooper sergeant, still chomping down on his cigar.

"You've been making a mess of my men, maggot. Right about now, it's time for me to make a mess outta you!" The sergeant said.

Tossing his two assault rifles aside, the sergeant pulled out two rapier swords, crossing the blades with each other. Rudy, more than ready to face the deadly sergeant, readied his axe in his hand once again. With both opponent having their melee weapons in hand, the battle between the two had officially begun.

Taking his first move in the fight, Rudy swung his axe straight towards the sergeant, aiming to take his head from his neck. While the sergeant was definitely known for being a loud, obnoxious brute on the battlefield, his tactics with his rapiers were anything but the such. Sliding to the side and dodging Rudy's axe, the sergeant swung his rapiers to Rudy's arm, leaving two slashes within his arm.

Feeling the pain of the slashes cut through his arm, Rudy stumbled back, quick to recover from the attack, but just barely fast enough. The sergeant, continuing his attack, moved towards Rudy with his rapiers heading straight for his chest, looking to impale him in one swift motion. While Rudy managed to block the rapiers with his axe, the sergeant kept one rapier occupied against his axe, using the other to stab him in the side.

Although the stab did not damage any internal organs, it was more than enough to bring Rudy to his knees; the pain being far too great to overcome. Sitting at the feet of the sergeant, the nameless officer held his sword underneath Rudy's chin, looking his victim eye-to-eye. Preparing his arm to land a swift piercing move, the sergeant prepared to stab Rudy straight through the neck, ending his life and the final hope for Calcite.

"I've been trained in every form of fight and warfare, ape. As of now, I'm relieving you of duty, forever." The sergeant said.

Before the sergeant could finish his enemy, an assortment of gunshots were heard, placing the moment to a sudden standstill. Upon looking down, the sergeant looked to discover that he had just been shot, with the full effects of the implications now hitting him at once. Accepting his death and defeat, the sergeant gave a hard salute, taking his last moments as a man of duty.

"Well, it's been an honor fighting in this war. _Semper fi_." The sergeant said.

Falling to the ground, the sergeant finally found his death on the battlefield, a death that many warriors would wish for. With the sergeant down and out, Rudy looked to see the figure who saved his life. Seeing a figure in blue and white, Rudy instantly recognized the individual, feeling more than grateful for his rescue.

"Hey, bucko, need a hand?" Snap asked.

Helping his creator off the ground, Snap brought Rudy back on his feet once again. Still feeling the pain of the piercing stab in his side, Rudy found himself tumbling back down the ground, unable to stand without causing himself immense pain. Snap, not willing to let Rudy die on the field, continued to support him, trying to keep him on his feet.

"Whoa, there, bucko, don't you go dyin' on me, I ain't havin' that on my conscience. I've already went this far trying to make up for 15 years ago." Snap said.

"I'm fine... Just need... this..." Rudy said.

Taking the chalk in his hand, Rudy drew a small aerosol can, spraying its contents on his stab wound. With the spray coming into contact with his injury, the wound began to close up and heal instantly, miraculously removing the stab wound as if it never existed. Watching the event unfold before his eyes, Snap found himself memorized and impressed to see Rudy healed so easily, wondering how he could find so easy a solution.

"Whoa! Rudy, bucko, how'd ya do that?" Snap asked.

Rudy displayed the can to Snap, revealing the can to read: 'Heal-A-Stab-Spray; Heals Sword and Knife Stabs Instantly! Guaranteed to Work!'

"Pretty smart, bucko. Ain't lost your edge, huh?" Snap asked.

"Maybe once I did, but I've got it back now. Thanks for saving my life, Snap." Rudy said.

"Ain't nothin' to it, bucko, it's the least I could do after all I've done. Now, how's about we get to fightin' more o' them Chalk Troopas and show 'em what we're made of?"

"Right behind you, best bud."

Joining their might together, Rudy and Snap began fighting against the numerous Chalk Troopers as one, proving more than enough for the soldier of the Chalk King to handle. Where the relationship between the two might have had its falling point long ago, Rudy and Snap were known to be the best of friends in the past, and are now surely best friends once again.

* * *

Behind the cover of the water tanker, Penelope continued tending to the half-erased King Mumbo Jumbo, trying her best to relieve the horrendous pain that the king was going through. Despite her best efforts to alleviate the pain that King Mumbo Jumbo was suffering, her best efforts were not nearly enough to help the king.

Remembering the many sessions that she had shared with her own mother, Penelope used what she was taught to try to help King Mumbo Jumbo. Even though her mother was a well-known veterinarian, she had not worked on turtles very often, leaving much of what she was doing based on guesses rather than solid experience.

However, as Penelope continued her work on King Mumbo Jumbo, she realized that practical efforts would not work in a place like ChalkZone, and therefore would not help the king. Needing a way to find a more creative solution to help King Mumbo Jumbo, Penelope remembered an article in her possession that would help her achieve that goal.

In her pocket was still the piece of chalk, capable of creating anything that she could think of. While her drawing abilities were nowhere near that of Rudy's or Carlos', they might have proven more than enough to fix King Mumbo Jumbo. Taking the chalk in her hand and preparing to draw back King Mumbo Jumbo's missing limbs and body parts, Penelope found the solution to her dilemma.

Before she could draw any new limbs to repair the half-erased Zoner, King Mumbo Jumbo stayed her hand, refusing her help. Not understanding why King Mumbo Jumbo would deny the help that would surely end his pain and repair his damage, Penelope inquired into his action to know why he would deny help.

"What are you doing? I can fix you!" Penelope said.

"That's not necessary, Penny. You probably could do a great job fixing me back up, but I can't do that." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"But why not?"

"I've been around in ChalkZone since the days of Mesopotamia. I can't just be fixed that easy. If I go, I go."

"But your people need you! They need you to help them!"

"No, Penny. I was just there in your absence. It was you and Rudy that always gave us help and guidance. After all, it was you two who kept ChalkZone balanced for so many years before you found me. I might have done a lot of good trying to keep things in order here, but there's nothing in ChalkZone that can replace a Creator. Rudy's been our protector for so long, and now your bright and beautiful children have been doing a great job so far."

Placing the remaining portions of his hand on Penenlope's shoulder, King Mumbo Jumbo began to deliver his last few words as a living Zoner, feeling his life as an abstract creation come to an end.

"Please. Do this for me, Penny. Don't be so scared. Don't be afraid. Your kids have a very bright future ahead of themselves. You can't allow them to spend it under a shroud of fear. Let them shine like they were meant to. Just like you and Rudy did so long ago. ChalkZone will always need its creators. Likewise, I want you to always take care of Rudy, just as he will take care of you." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

Finally succumbing to his injuries, King Mumbo Jumbo's last bits of life began to leave him, letting one last exhale out of his partially-erased body as he finally passed away. After existing in ChalkZone for eons upon eons, acting as the monarchical ruler of ChalkZone, King Mumbo Jumbo finally died, ending his benevolent reign over ChalkZone. Having the death of one of her oldest friends in ChalkZone dead at her feet, Penelope began to cry over his loss, not able to stand seeing such a death occur in a land where death is near non-existent.

While her sadness overtook much of her mind, it was not nearly enough to block out her perception over sensing something directly behind her. Looking at the shadow standing over her, Penelope turned to see the murderer of King Mumbo Jumbo, the Chalk King himself, looking over her with a sinister smile and a pair of vengeful eyes.

"So, the king is finally dead, leaving me the new and true king of ChalkZone. Now, milady, as your king, I command you, rise to your feet." The Chalk King said.

* * *

Continuing to make their way through numerous Chalk Troopers, Carol and Carlos kept the fight against the forces of the Chalk King alive and well, turning the tides in favor of Calcite once again. With Carol's strong drive in the battle combined with Carlos' usage of the Golden Chalk, the Chalk Troopers were far less of a match for than the two than anyone could imagine; a true testament to the powers of the Golden Chalk and the user in which it laid in the hands of: Carlos Sanchez.

Just as they were making excellent progress in the fight, Rudy and Snap, the dynamic duo of best friends that they were, made their way through the Chalk Troopers just as easily. With Rudy's brute force and melee attacks with his trusty axe combined with Snap and his various projectile weapons as the revolutionary hero known as Cobalt 99, the two proved themselves to be still worthy of being the original heroes of ChalkZone, making their way through the armies of the Chalk King.

Pushing their way through the hordes of soldiers, both pairs found themselves making contact with each other, all combining their efforts as a group of 4 working together to defeat the invading forces of the Chalk King. Although the number of Chalk Troopers was quickly dwinidling by the second with each of their efforts, the group all began wondering what had become of the leader of the Chalk Troopers himself: The Chalk King. Not having seen him in some time, his absence began to create a cause for alarm in the group, not knowing what trick he could be up to next.

"Don't suppose you guys saw the Chalk King come your way?" Carol asked.

"Nope. Been seein' only Chalk Troopas 'round our way, an' we've been cuttin' 'em down like nuttin'. How's about youse guys?" Snap asked.

"_Nothing. Chalk King vanished._" Carlos said.

"I've only known this guy for a few minutes, but I can already tell that he's trying to plan something." Rudy said.

"How's that?" Carol asked.

"He managed to plan this entire attack all on his own, and he managed to plan how to get me out of the picture of ChalkZone for the last 15 years. If he's not out here fighting us himself, then he's up to something."

"_**RUDY TABOOTIE AND COMPANY!**_" A voice shouted.

With the loud call of the voice capturing the attention of the group along with every Zoner in the vicinity, both the good and the bad, all eyes were sent straight to the source of the calling voice. Once again, the group of 4 all faced the Chalk King, standing before the entirety of the group.

"Chalk King! Why don't you give up?! We've already wiped out half your Chalk Troopers. This fight's already over." Rudy said.

"Oh, this fight's already over, indeed, but not for the reason you think it is. Behold, your beloved King Mumbo Jumbo!" The Chalk King said.

Holding the dead body of King Mumbo Jumbo in the air, the Chalk King showed his victory over the battle with the body of the once-king of ChalkZone in his hand like a trophy of a hunt. Seeing their king dead and displayed before themselves in such a humiliating manner, every Zoner of Calcite immediately felt defeated upon the simple viewing of the late King Mumbo Jumbo, no longer having their leader to lead them on. With King Mumbo Jumbo dead, the Chalk King had now taken the title of king of ChalkZone for himself.

"No... It can't be." Rudy said.

"Oh, but it can, and it is, and that's not all." The Chalk King said.

Tossing the body of King Mumbo Jumbo aside, the Chalk King showed Penelope to be in his other hand, instantly causing the entire group to jump in a state of shock. Out of all the possibilities that would have happened from this fight, none had believed that the Chalk King would take Penelope as a prisoner. After seeing King Mumbo Jumbo dead, Rudy could not believe that he could suffer a larger defeat at this day. Seeing Penelope in danger like this, he quickly found that belief to be shattered instantly.

"Penny!" Rudy shouted.

"Rudy! Carlos! Carol! Whatever you do, don't give him the-" Penelope began to say.

Before Penelope could finish her warning, the Chalk King delivered a punch to her face, stopping her in the middle of her sentence. Enraged to see anyone lay their hands on Penelope in such a way, Rudy immediately rushed to fight the Chalk King, with Carol, Carlos, and Snap joining closely. After the Chalk King took out a small blade and brought it to Penelope's throat, however, the group all quickly stopped their attack, reconsidering their options for Penelope's safety.

"That's right. Now, you, the moron, bring me the Golden Chalk, or I'll cut your mother's pretty little neck open!" The Chalk King said.

While Carlos wanted nothing more than to save his mother, he also understood the implications of such an action very well. If he would hand over the Golden Chalk to the Chalk King, a Zoner with the capability to create with the chalk, it would mean the destruction of ChalkZone and all that it stood for. Unable to stand the pressure of the indecision, Carlos began hitting himself on both sides of his head, attempting to relieve the stress of the decision he had to make.

Growing impatient with Carlos' indecision, the Chalk King began slowly making a cut into Penelope's neck, drawing some blood and eliciting a painful yelp from her. Unable to see his mother being harmed for even a single second longer, Carlos pleaded for the Chalk King to stop, wanting his mother to be safe again.

"_STOP!_" Carlos said.

"If you want me to stop, then you'd better bring me that chalk, boy!" The Chalk King said.

Underneath the cries of pain let out from her mouth, Penelope's eyes displayed a message and sentiment of will and strength, urging Carlos not to surrender the chalk. While Carlos was never quite good at reading facial cues or other nonverbal communications, he knew very well what his mother was telling him here and now: 'Don't give up the chalk'. Despite his mother urging him not to give in, his love for his mother overcame all his sensibilities, painfully leading him to defy her wishes.

Transforming out of his powers that the Golden Chalk granted him, Carlos reverted back to his normal self, his golden skin turning back to its Mestizo mix of white and brown. With the Golden Chalk no longer under his control, or vice versa, Carlos held the magic chalk of power in his hand for the Chalk King to see, demonstrating his cooperation. Seeing the young Carlos cooperate just as he planned, the Chalk King gave a smile, more than eager to have the Golden Chalk in his hands at last.

"Good boy. Now, bring that chalk to me with your hands out, and do it slowly. No tricks." The Chalk King said.

Following his given directions, Carlos slowly began walking towards the Chalk King with the Golden Chalk resting in his hands for him to see. With his plan to obtain the Golden Chalk finally coming to fruition, the Chalk King became barely able to obtain himself, finally able to finish and win the war he had waged upon ChalkZone for so many years.

As much as the act pained Carlos, the sight of seeing his mother in such a state of danger was even more painful to bear, making the decision between her and ChalkZone and her an extremely damning decision. While making his slow approach the the Chalk King, the many eyes on the battlefield continued to stare him down as he walked, preparing to hand over the Golden Chalk.

The many Zoners looking on him knew he was sentencing them to their deaths, but none could find it in their hearts to blame him for simply wanting to save his mother. The other humans, wanting to save Penelope just as much as Carlos, could not stand to see the Chalk King obtain the Golden Chalk, but were still extremely torn with the danger Penelope was in clouding their judgement.

Still having the guilt of his decision set in, Carlos began to rethink his choice. In the many adventures of heroes that he had read in his comic books, he knew that each of them had an ending where the villain wins. In _Vampire Cannibals_, the immortal vampire named Joseph managed to turn Blake Staker, forcing him to end his own life to finish off the vampires. In _Wizards of War_, Warhawk managed to kill the evil Darkblight, but at the loss of his friend and lover, and causing the evil technology of the humans to be discovered by the children of magic.

But, just as each story ended with the victory of the villains, Carlos worked to ensure that the heroes gained the endings they deserved. Recreating Blake Staker in ChalkZone, Carlos also drew Fiona back to life, reuniting the brother and sister and letting them both live their lives as humans and not vampires. After letting Warhawk go, Carlos drew back Jean and Eli, reuniting the elf with his lover and friend, allowing the group to go on their own adventures yet again.

Looking into his mother's eyes one last time, Carlos knew that he could not allow this story to end with the victory of the villain. No longer continuing his approach towards the Chalk King, Carlos stopped in his tracks, dropping the Golden Chalk on the ground. Before the Chalk King or anyone else could realize what he was doing, Carlos stepped on the Golden Chalk and crushed it under his foot, smearing it on the ground underneath him.

"_I'm sorry, Mommy._" Carlos said.

With one swift motion, the Golden Chalk was destroyed. While the reactions of the observing humans and Zoners were all a sea of shock and disbelief, none could could match the reaction of the Chalk King. Having made it so far and gained so much traction in his conquest, to see the tool to achieving his hopes and dreams destroyed before his eyes, the Chalk King let out a scream of rage, unable to control himself any longer.

"_**YOU MORON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!**_" The Chalk King shouted.

"_Stopped you from destroying ChalkZone._" Carlos said.

"Is that so?! Well, you obviously don't know who you are dealing with. I am the Chalk King, the true and rightful king of ChalkZone, and ChalkZone is _mine_ to destroy and mine alone! Now, all of you will die! Chalk Troopers, finish them off!"

Before any of the Chalk Troopers could follow through their king's orders to destroy the remaining members of Calcite, a strange rumbling noise began to echo through the battlefield, fading in from the distance and beginning to draw in closer. With yet another variable added to the Chalk King's plan, the frustration and annoyance he had faced in having his plans drastically altered began to grow even further.

"For god's sake, _**WHAT NOW?!**_" The Chalk King shouted.

[Soundtrack Cue: Green Jellÿ - Rock-N-Roll Pumpkihn]

Rushing in over the hills from a distance, a large crowd of Zoners began to rush into battle, each giving out a battle cry for the fight about to begin. Leading on the newly-arriving army was the master of fear and shock rocker Jacko Pumpkinhead, riding atop his banshee with his newlywed wife, Jill Pumpkinhead, joining him. Among the numerous Zoners joining Jacko in his battle were the entire populace of Frightzone; among the Zoners being creatures like vampires, werewolves, Frankenstein's Monsters, witches, devils, and other such nightmarish creatures.

"Look upon me, Chalk King, and know fear itself! For if you choose a fight with Carlos, then you pick a fight with me! And if you pick a fight with me, then you pick a fight with all of Frightzone! Come and face the hordes of Hell as they come to collect on your sins!" Jacko yelled.

"Oh, my darling, I just love it when you give such commanding words." Jill said.

"Come, now, _cara mia_, now is not the time for such pleasures. I am here to repay my debt to the young Carlos, and we must defeat this evil before it defeats us."

Rushing into the battle, Jacko extended the claws upon his hand to their massively large size, wielding a bladed weapon more than enough to displace any of his enemies. The Chalk Troopers, being creatures of low intelligence, had enough troubles simply watching the large horde of monsters make their way to the battlefield, their fragile minds cowering under the fear of monsters. Upon seeing many of themselves hacked apart by the claws of Jacko, their fears only escalated, leaving the little force that the Chalk King wielded nearly null.

Despite many of their forces being dispersed quickly, the Chalk Troopers were not so ready to die at the hands of the Frightzoners. Taking their rifles in hand, the Chalk Troopers began firing into the horde of monsters entering the battlefield, hoping in vain to save themselves from the coming attack they were to face. Despite their best efforts to save themselves, they were not enough to ward off the continuous flow of monsters coming into the battlefield.

With many flying monsters like vampires and witches being able to attack from above, the Chalk Troopers could find no shelter from the monsters, having little to no cover to work with in their fight. Even firing straight at many enemies at point blank, their weapons did even less to help them. As many undead creatures such as zombies and ghosts were among the Frightzoners, their guns proved to be extremely useless, leaving them to only wish for the demise of their attackers.

Jacko, being the star of his own world and leader in the fight, relished in the moment with every passing second. Being created with the sole purpose of bringing terror into the hearts of others, nothing in the 'Zone could bring him pleasure like many hardened soldiers falling victim to his deadly claws, being sliced to ribbons like paper mache. With his beloved wife at his side, the few small moments of battle that lasted for only a few minutes were a lifetime for Jacko, bringing him one of the greatest moments of his undead life.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Within mere minutes of entering the battle, the entirety of the Chalk Troopers were wiped out, making Calcite the victors in the Battle of Barney's Impenetrable Forest. While the victory was great for the Zoners of Calcite, having both defeated a large mass of the Chalk King's army and gained the alliance of Frightzone, there still laid one important detail: Penelope Sanchez.

Despite having Penelope Sanchez hostage, the Chalk King knew that he would not last long with such an army surrounding him, especially with his own army destroyed. Jacko, stepping off his banshee, approached the Chalk King, ready to officially end the battle.

"Jacko Pumpkinhead." The Chalk King said.

"And you must be the Chalk King. As you can see, I've managed to completely wipe out your army, and you've no chance of escaping this place without facing us. So, if you'd be so very kind, would you please hand over dear little Penny so that we can put a stop to this fight?" Jacko asked.

"Oh, I don't think so, Jacko. See, you might have saved Calcite and the little revolution they've been staging against me for some time, but I've got my little bargaining chip here for the humans. So, I've a proposal for them. Rudy Tabootie, you come to Castle Chalkenstein and bring me the Golden Chalk, and I'll give you back your beloved Penny Sanchez."

"And how do you expect that I do that? Carlos destroyed it." Rudy said.

"If you got it once, you can get it again. You have 12 hours to bring it to me."

"And how do you plan on getting back to your little castle, Chalk King? You're surrounded." Jacko said.

"I've got this."

The Chalk King held up a piece of chalk, taken from Penelope as of earlier, able to make his escape from the battlefield. Taking his chalk in hand, the Chalk King drew a door in the air, giving himself an exit to the area and back to his home base. The Frightzoners, being late to see his previous display of using chalk as a human would, all gave surprised gasps as they watched the act.

With his drawing finishing, the door materialized to completion, granting the Chalk King a way back to Castle Chalkenstein. Before leaving, the Chalk King called for Skrawl, not leaving without his final remaining ally.

"Skrawl! You will come with me. We are leaving." The Chalk King said.

After the long philosophical discussion that he had previously had with Rudy, Skrawl chose to stay on the sidelines of the battle, not knowing which side to take. With the fight finally over, Skrawl was once again left with a choice; to join Rudy or to remain with the Chalk King. Although he had found himself willing to try the former option, the stress began to cloud his decision, leaving him again uncertain.

Looking upon the death and destruction caused at Barney's Impenetrable Forest, Skrawl knew that he would never be forgiven by the others, especially with the death of King Mumbo Jumbo. Even with his attack failing on Barney's Impenetrable Forest, the Chalk King still went out of his way to bring him along, showing some loyalty still remaining in their partnership. After making several glances back and forth between the Chalk King and Rudy, his indecisiveness growing with each turn, Skrawl finally came to his decision, still unsure if it was the correct one.

Following the Chalk King's orders, Skrawl accompanied the king as he prepared to head back to Castle Chalkenstein with their hostage of Penelope Sanchez, still choosing to side with the side of evil. Having spent so much time and energy into trying to bring Skrawl to good, Rudy gave a sigh of disappointment, his eyes showing far more a sense of failure than his breath.

"Remember, Rudy Tabootie, 12 hours. If you don't show, she dies. She's the one you love above all, don't forget that. Of course, I doubt you ever could, especially if she were dead." The Chalk King said.

The Chalk King, Penelope, and Skrawl all stepped through the door, closing it behind them as they walked through. Upon stepping through, the door began to disappear streak by streak, as if being erased from the other side. After rushing towards the empty space where the door once occupied, desperately trying to follow the group, Rudy confirms that the door is gone.

Feeling nothing but a mass defeat, losing so much in the Pyrrhic victory, Rudy threw his axe to the ground, giving out a loud, pained scream as he lost Penelope to the Chalk King, unable to do anything to save her. Now, faced with an impossible task with an unreasonable deadline, there is nothing he can do now, knowing that she could not be helped.

* * *

Somewhere else, sometime later, the woman known as Penelope Sanchez finds herself chained up inside the dungeons of Castle Chalkenstein, now a prisoner of the Chalk King and his legion. Being spared only as a bargaining ticket for the Golden Chalk, Penelope is left to do nothing but sit and hope for a rescue to come, never knowing if it will come, but not believing that it will.

While she has been alone in her cell for some time, she soon finds herself a visitor. Stepping in her cell was the Chalk King himself, checking upon his barter for the Golden Chalk. Never having seen a human female in some time, the Chalk King began to eye Penelope up and down, already having the convenience of having her arms chained up high with her assets on display. Remembering just how much he appreciated the female form, the Chalk King gave a smile, enjoying the sight of Penelope's curves and shape.

"Mmm. What a beautiful body you have. Curvy, a healthy weight, and mid-length brown hair. I see why Rudy likes you." The Chalk King said.

"If you're thinking of trying anything with me, you can forget it. I won't have you." Penelope said.

"It's not you I want, it's the Golden Chalk. You're just a little insurance that I get it. Rest assured, I'll keep you alive and well, at least, until Rudy brings me the Golden Chalk. If it's any interest to you, this is actually the same cell I once held him in."

"But what is the point of all this?! I don't get how you can use the chalk, but, even so, why do you need it so badly?! Is all this really worth the chalk?! Even if you just want to use it to destroy, why do you need it if you can draw? Is Christopher playing you? Is this all his plan? Are you just his puppet?"

Upon hearing the name of Christopher mentioned from Penelope Sanchez, the Chalk King's demeanor quickly changed from a cordial one to an inquisitive one, wanting an answer as to how she knew of Christopher Wolfe.

"How do you know that name?" The Chalk King asked.

"Biclops told us about him. He left the real world to stay here, he went crazy, and now he's teamed up with you to take over ChalkZone, for whatever reason. Just why did you team up with him? How did he make you able to draw? What is Christopher Wolfe doing to ChalkZone?!" Penelope asked.

Despite the fact that someone knew of a very hidden secret, the Chalk King did not give an answer to Penelope's questions, only replying with a smile, barely visible under his shroud. Deciding to give a much better explanation to all her questions, the Chalk King removed the veil over his face, revealing it to Penelope.

Upon looking at his face, Penelope recognized it instantly, having been shown by Biclops very shortly ago.

"You... _You're_ Christopher Wolfe?! And you're a Zoner?! _**HOW?!**_" Penelope shouted.

"No, woman. Christopher Wolfe died out here in this hell long ago. When he died, he became _me_. The Chalk King." The Chalk King said.


	30. Chapter 29: Sympathy for the Devil

**CHAPTER 29: SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL**

The life of Penelope Sanchez has not been a simple one, having been nothing but a rollercoaster of changing events. Moving from Boston to Plainville, things seemed to be easy enough, already making friends with a boy named Rudy Tabootie, a child who loved art and all things strange. Soon enough, Penelope found that there was more to Rudy than being a simple artist. Possessing a magic piece of chalk, Rudy had access to a different world where everything erased on chakboards become real and alive in a realm called ChalkZone, and he had brought Penelope to join him in this world.

Going on many bizarre adventures in the world known as ChalkZone, the two began to grow closer and closer with each passing year, their ages bringing about different and new feelings for one another and their many adventures solidifying those emotions. Where the two began as best friends, they started to become more than that, and the two had ChalkZone to thank for it. However, before these emotions could develop their relationship further, Rudy was broken at the hands of Skrawl, and Penelope was banished from ChalkZone.

With the world believing Rudy to be dead, Penelope was sent to therapy for several years, all in an attempt to drive the concept of ChalkZone from her mind. Eventually, it managed to do its job and Penelope managed to let go of ChalkZone, but never could she forget Rudy. Even after going through a marriage and bearing two children, never could she forget him, and it was this that cost her a husband, for better and worse in some ways.

After moving back to Plainville to give her children a new start, the young boy and girl found the magic world of ChalkZone, and brought back the long-lost Rudy to the real world. While their reunion had a very rocky beginning, mainly because of Rudy suffering the trauma of isolation and losing his ability to draw. Upon finding his talent to draw once again, the two quickly found their place as a couple once again, finally taking the next step in their relationship after a delay spanning years.

However, this repair of their relationship was only a side-task of a greater mission. Upon the rediscovery of ChalkZone came with it a quest to find the Golden Chalk, a strain of chalk capable of making anything drawn with it real. After taking a long trek across the strange world of ChalkZone, the group had acquired the Golden Chalk, and brought it back to the resistance group known as Calcite to defeat the genocidal rampage of the Chalk King.

Arriving back at Calcite's headquarters, the group quickly found themselves stuck in a battle against the forces of the Chalk King, coming for the Golden Chalk. While the battle was long and hard-fought, the fight had its ups and downs. After many pushes from both sides, the tides finally turned for the worst when the Chalk King arrived and murdered King Mumbo Jumbo, destroying the head of Calcite. Making demands to have the Golden Chalk brought to him, the Chalk King took Penelope captive as a bargaining ticket for his plans.

Now, chained and bound within a cell in the Chalk King's fortress, Castle Chalkenstein, Penelope has been revealed something interestingly new about the Chalk King that no one else had discovered. The entirety of ChalkZone was already shocked with the revelation that the Chalk King could draw with chalk as if he were a human, but Penelope has now been given a piece of information that both explains this phenomenon as well as raise even more questions.

The Chalk King is, or, at least, was, a man named Christopher Wolfe. While rumored for years to be an aide to the Chalk King, having been rejected and scorned by the Zoners, Penelope finds that the two are one and the same person. How this fact is true is another manner, one that she intends to find out.

"I... I don't understand. You're a Zoner, but you used to be a person. I've never seen anything like that before." Penelope said.

"None of you ever lived in this place as long as I have or did what I've done. I've spent my entire life here, and currently spend my afterlife here as well, and I've found that there's much more to this place than any of you could ever imagine." The Chalk King said.

"Then how could someone like you want to destroy a place like this? You used to know the beauty of ChalkZone, but you lost your way."

"How do you know anything me or who I am? You've never even met me before today."

"Call it a mother's instinct. Biclops told us about you, how all you wanted was some friends and someone to love before you went on your conquest. I'm a mom of two kids and we just moved, I get that better than anyone."

"Oh, really? Do you also get the idea of being completely alone? Being in a world where no one else is like you, no one else you can connect with in a special way, somewhere where you're completely and totally alone, with no way else to find the companionship you seek?"

Having spent her time without Rudy within a mental hospital and unable to make any friends after leaving, as well as having her husband leave her, Penelope was perhaps the only person who understood this feeling more than anyone.

"I've lived in that world for about 15 years, and I've tried hard to find friends and love. I might have gotten two great kids out of it, but it wasn't what I needed. But I have it now." Penelope said.

"Oh, well, how terribly beautiful for you. I suppose that this is the part where you tell me that it's not too late for me, how I can be a good person once again if I'd only tried to find my own love?" The Chalk King asked.

"I don't know about it being too late for you, considering what you've done, but you can still at least try."

"You think I haven't? If Biclops and the clowns at Calcite showed you anything about me, then you should know very well that I did try."

"They told me that when you couldn't work it out, you tried creating your own women to have your way with. Every time you'd try to have them, they'd just erase on you, so you could never keep just one, leaving you unfulfilled in a relationship."

Feeling a simultaneous instance of annoyance and amusement, the Chalk King let out a scoff, seeing that Penelope did not know anything nearly close to who he was.

"Then Biclops clearly didn't tell you anything at all. Nothing important, anyway. Fine, then, I'll tell you a little about myself. After all, we've got nothing better to do than get to know each other until they show up with another piece of Golden Chalk." The Chalk King said.

Taking his piece of chalk that he had saved since the Battle of Barney's Impenetrable Forest, the Chalk King drew a television in front of Penelope, adding a VCR to the side. Upon finishing the TV and VCR combo, the Chalk King drew a video cassette, displaying its title: 'Life and Death of Christopher Wolfe'. With the VHS tape complete and the TV ready to play, the Chalk King placed the tape in the VCR, starting the film.

"I hope you really do appreciate the little film I'm about to display for you. Drawing isn't quite easy as a Zoner." The Chalk King said.

As the TV screen's black-and-white static turned to a solid black, the dark faded out to begin the film as it played. Like with all VHS tapes, the video was preluded with a series of outdated commercials for companies that went out of business years ago and advertising films that have already been re-released constant times in better quality, as well as a mandatory FBI warning against piracy and several film production logos. Agitated with the unnecessary fodder interrupting his film, the Chalk King drew a remote control and fast-forwarded past the extraneous videos.

"Damn commercials. Cost of making it all realistic, so it seems." The Chalk King said.

Upon passing the advertisements and logos, the Chalk King progressed the tape to the beginning of the film as he intended to start it at. As the film opened, the camera showed a view of a young baby in a crib, happily babbling and making different sorts of infantile noises. Accompanying the film was a narration provided from the Chalk King, explaining the events as they unfolded. A narration coming from the VHS, mind you, not a commentary directly from the Chalk King.

"Once upon a time, a young boy named Christopher Wolfe was born. Like many children just months after their birth, he had a very happy disposition on life and didn't have much of a consciousness to use or think with yet. As those things came later in his life, the only true concerns of the young boy laid his being fed, changed, and put to bed." The Chalk King narrated.

The view on the camera changed to a toddler Christopher drawing with a set of crayons and paper, aiming to create his first work of art. Using his still-developing motor skills and minimal brain power, Christopher aimed to create a picture of him with his mother and father, all as one happy family. Unlike many children who draw at this age, Christopher aimed to put as much detail and nuance in his drawing as he could, showing far more skill than a typical child of his age.

"_Right at the beginning of his life, little, young Christopher showed immense interest as well as skill in art. Before he could even learn how to walk, Christopher taught himself how to use crayons, pencils, markers, and other utensils to create his own works of art. While many of his works were primitive and simplistic, they all showed vast, hidden, untapped potential._" The Chalk King said.

Upon finishing his drawing, the toddler Christopher took his picture and began crawling towards his parents to show off his new creation. Unfortunately, although the young Christopher was more than eager to show his parents his drawing, neither were very receptive to view it.

Starting with showing the picture to his mother, the young Christopher pulled on his mother's leg, trying to gain her attention. The mother's attention, however, proved itself very hard to obtain. Rather than pay any attention to her son, the mother spent much of her time talking on the phone, endlessly chattering about asinine topics that only bored middle-aged women would care about.

"So, Becky, did you _see_ that last episode of _Hector's Hospital_ last night? I know, right? I never even knew that condition existed. Hey, you don't suppose Shelia's got it, do you? Oh, you!" The mother said.

"Ma-ma? Ma-ma?" Christopher asked.

The baby Christopher continued to call his mother and pull on her leg, hoping to get her attention. Becoming annoyed with her son's call for attention, the mother tried to shoo off Christopher, as if he were a bug on her leg.

"Not now, Christopher. I'm talking on the phone." The mother said.

Not swayed by the notion or her words, Christopher pulled harder on his mother's leg, now beginning to deliver slight pain to her leg. After giving out a light wince, the mother decided to remove Christopher from the room altogether.

"One second, Becky, I'll be right back. Christopher, what is wrong with you? I already fed you, and you don't need to be changed yet. Go back to your toys and stop it." The mother said.

Ridding herself of her son's interruptions, the mother set Christopher back in his place, subsequently returning back to her room to continue talking on the phone. While disappointed with his mother not seeing his drawing, Christopher thought that perhaps his father would be available to see it.

After making a long crawl to his father, Christopher began tugging on his leg for attention. Having come home from a hard day of work, his father was sitting on the couch and focused solely on the television, sipping on a glass bottle of beer as he watched a game of football. Far too preoccupied with his relaxation from work, the father could not be bothered either to see his son's drawing.

"Da-da? Da-da?" Christopher asked.

"Not now, son, the game's on, and I just had a big day. Go on and play with your toys." The father said.

Once again, Christopher was not willing to give in to indifference. Giving another hearty pull on his father's leg, pulling on some leg hair as he did so, the father's attention was caught by an unexpected sensation of pain, leading him to get up from the couch and place his son elsewhere.

"I told you, boy, the game's on. I swear, if I miss the big win, you're gonna be real sorry. Now, play with your little toys and shut up. I've got 50 bucks riding on this game." The father said.

Placing his son back with his art supplies just as the mother did, the father returned back to the couch, continuing to watch the football game. Having made it back to the couch in time, the father managed to see his preferred team land a score, giving an enthusiastic shout as he watched his team achieve victory.

"Yes! That's what I'm talkin' about! That's how you play a game! As for you, Dave, you've got 50 bucks to pay up." The father said.

Alone and unappreciated, the young Christopher began to cry, not having either of his parents see his picture. Continuing to ignore their child, the father turned the TV volume louder and the mother shut the door to her room, both blocking out the sound of their son's cries. Although his tears were all made in vain, this fact did not go into the mind of the young Christopher, and the child continued to cry for the attention he was never given.

"Sadly, neither of his parents recognized his potential. Far too busy with their friends and their football, never did they have any time in the day for their one and only son. Left with nothing but his own art, Christopher suffered through a lonely first few years of life, never having a good set of parental figures." The Chalk King narrated.

The film cut ahead to show a slightly older Christopher in preschool, continuing to draw various sorts of pictures. Sitting alongside his pictures were two drawing of his mother and father, allowing him to pretend that the two were there with him, supporting him in his art. Creating a fantasy for himself with his own art skills, Christopher found a substitute for the love he never had, becoming asocial to the rest of the world.

"_The young Christopher began to indulge himself in his own little world, pretending that he had two very loving parents and many friends. For a while, Christopher was happy in this little world. However, there were many nosy people that tried to force their way in his world._" The Chalk King said.

Taking notice of Christopher's drawings, another child in the preschool found himself impressed at his art skills, wanting to meet and know the young Christopher. Attempting to start a conversation with Christopher, the boy sat across from him at his table and introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Will. What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Go away." Christopher said.

"Why?"

"This is my world. You're not allowed."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not a real person. You don't really exist. Only people I draw exist."

"What are you talking about?"

Trying to find an answer to his questions, the boy named Will reached out for one of Christopher's drawings, wanting to look at it more closely. Not wanting anyone to touch his drawings, Christopher swiped away Will's hand.

"Don't touch my friends! They belong to me!" Christopher said.

"Friends? Those are drawings." Will said.

"Drawings are real. You're not real."

"I just wanted to look at the-"

Will again reached for one of the drawings, but was again met with resistance. Rather than simply swiping away his hand, Christopher now tackled and hit Will, angrily attacking the boy for only wanting to see his drawings.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH! YOU CAN'T TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" Christopher shouted.

With a swift intervention from the teacher, the fight was quickly broken up, with the preschool teacher taking Christopher out of the room. Not able to be without his art, Christopher fought back against the teacher, desperately trying to reach his drawings.

"NO! MY FRIENDS! I NEED MY FRIENDS!" Christopher said.

Managing to break free of the teacher's grip, Christopher scooped up his drawings and held them closely, not allowing anyone to get near them. Seeing the young Christopher grab at pieces of paper so closely and treat them as if they were real, the teacher was left extremely confused by his behavior, not ever having seen a child act like he had before.

Moving forward in time again, the film showed a slightly older Christopher, still surrounding himself with his drawings. Instead of being at the home where he previously was with his parents, he now was shown in a different home with two other adults tending to him.

"_After a meeting with the child's parents, and a subsequent call with Child Protective Services, the teacher managed to remove the young Christopher from his home and find him a new one, residing with a family named the Wolfes. By this time, the child's perception of reality was quite different than what others had. See, when Christopher talked about 'real' and 'not real' with his drawings, he had began to immerse himself so much within his own little fantasy with his drawn parents and friends that he lost his ability to connect to other people at all, only able to find it within the people he drew for himself. The Wolfes, however, did make valiant efforts to change that._" The Chalk King said.

Sitting on the floor and continuing his drawing, Christopher created another picture to surround himself with, creating the friends and family that he never had before. In the real world, there still existed the Wolfes, more than ready to give Christopher the love and attention that he desired, but it seemed to be less than wanted in the eyes of the boy.

Both of his adoptive parents were very loving and caring, but the mother, Melissa Wolfe, was undoubtedly the most passionate about tending to a child. Trying to show interest in Christopher's obsession with his drawing, Melissa kneeled down to his side and watched him draw, taking note of all his skills and details put into his art. With his current drawing, Christopher drew another person among his collection of people drawings, growing his collection yet again.

"That's quite a beautiful picture, honey. Where'd you come up with it?" Melissa asked.

"It's not a picture. It's a person. I make people to be my friends." Christopher said.

"You know, Christopher, these aren't real people. They're just pictures. There are all kinds of real people out there, and I bet they really would like to be your friend. I know I would."

"You're not real. Real people don't leave me. None of my friends leave me."

"And neither will I. These pictures, they are very good, but there's only so much that they can give you. You can give them all your time and attention, devote everything you have to them, and maybe you'll feel happy or fulfilled, but they don't love you like we do. Drawings are just drawings, but people can give you a whole lot more."

Melissa began to lightly rub her hand on Christopher's back, trying to evoke a positive reaction from him. Having given perhaps one and the first sense of physical comfort from another human being, Christopher felt a strange sensation of warmth in himself, a warmth that brought him a sense of calmness and traquility he never thought possible.

Realizing that he could not receive this sort of feeling from his drawings, Christopher began to set his pencil down, pausing on his activity of drawing. With this simple action, Christopher felt ready to accept the first instance of love he ever was offered.

"Okay. I'll try." Christopher said.

Enlightened to see her adopted son welcoming and accepting to love and kindness, Melissa gave Christopher a hug, rewarding him for making his choice. Upon receiving the very first hug he had ever gotten in his life, the warmth began to overtake Christopher completely, leaving him nearly overwhelmed at the emotion. Without any sort of thought in his mind, Christopher held onto his new mother as tight as possible, wanting to keep the emotion that the hug brought him as long as possible. Having a new start in connecting with others, tears began to fall from Christopher's eyes, bringing his mind to the real world for good.

"_So, with Melissa Wolfe's little act of kindness, Christopher began making many attempts to connect with others, starting with the kids at his school. While little Christopher was very determined to try to seek out that beautiful, sacred warmth that he craved, many were not quite interested in his friendship, and he was left to deal with this fact the hard way._" The Chalk King said.

Progressing forward again in time, the film showed Christopher at school, standing alone in a room full of several other children scurrying about the classroom, making friends with one another and playing games together. While overwhelmed with the sheer number of other children to meet and talk to, Christopher was not ready to give up right away.

Making his selection among the other children, Christopher chose to meet a blonde-haired girl, playing with a fire truck. Swallowing his anxiety and making his first steps towards making a friend, Christopher approached the girl. Upon reaching the girl, Christopher found himself at a complete loss for words, not knowing how to start a conversation with the girl.

"Uh... Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"I... Uh... I'm Christopher." Christopher said.

"Oh, well, I'm Darla. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, uh, nice... to... meet you too."

Again finding himself having nothing to say, Christopher stood in place, not having any means of continuing the conversation. Darla, growing awkward from the uncomfortable silence, attempted to pry further into Christopher, wanting to know more of him.

"So, uh, did you want something?" Darla asked.

"I... Um... I came to..." Christopher stuttered.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever talked to somebody before?"

"Uh... Actually, no. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"What do you mean, you don't know what to do? Don't you have any friends?"

"No. I was... kind of hoping... maybe... you could be my friend."

"Oh. Well, maybe."

"Why 'maybe'?"

"Well, friends usually talk or play to know more about each other, but you seem to lack a little on talking."

"I don't really know what to say. What do friends talk about?"

"Friends usually talk about things they like."

"Like what?"

"Well, I like to play with cars. My parents say it's something for boys, but I don't really get why. I see my mom use a car all the time, what does being a boy or a girl have to do with that?"

"Heh. You're right."

"What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Uh... I like to draw."

"Oh."

"Do you like to draw?"

"Not really. I like having things I can move or touch more than making up things."

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry."

Mistaking Darla's dismissal of art as dismissing of him, Christopher walked away, believing his offer of friendship to be rejected. Conversely, Darla, never intentionally sending such messages, was left confused at his reaction. While his expression of disappointment was a distressing one to Darla, the fun to be found with her fire truck was more important in her juvenile mind; complex emotions not yet settling into her head.

"_And, so, many attempts such as this later, Christopher quickly found that there were no friends for him. At least, none besides his adoptive mother and father. They were still very loving, but he found no such love at school. For many of these years, Christopher was bullied for his art skills; still drawing his many creations and beings, his art skills never dulling for a second._" The Chalk King said.

Moving forward to several years in the future, to a point when Christopher was 6 or 7, the film depicted the young boy at a small table to himself, still drawing as he always loved to do. Using his pencil and paper, Christopher began creating a picture of a giant running nose, taking inspiration of the idea from a hilarious event a few days prior when his adoptive father had a rather large line of mucus hanging from his nostril.

However, as he began drawing his creation, he found a boy named Bruno Bullnerd, a well-known school bully, standing before him. Acting out his self-imposed archetype of petty harassment and violence against others, Bruno took the paper from Christopher, holding it up and inspecting it in an exaggerated and tongue-in-cheek manner.

"Hey, give me my drawing back!" Christopher said.

"What's this? A running nose? Who'd draw something stupid like that?" Bruno asked.

"It's not stupid! It's supposed to be funny!"

"Oh, you think this is funny? Well, then, you're gonna think this is hilarious!"

Pressing one finger against his nose, closing one nostril, Bruno let out a sharp exhale, firing a large load of mucus straight onto Christopher's face and shirt. Both angered and disgusted at Bruno's antics, Christopher took one of his pencils in his hand and approached his bully with it, intending to use it to stab him with it.

Before Christopher could stab Bruno with the pencil, a teacher entered the room, spotting the act before being able to see the events leading up to it. The teacher, an anti-art fanatic named Mrs. Tweezer, immediately ran up and separated the two, taking Christopher's pencil away.

"Hold it! Just what do you think you were trying to do with that pencil, young man?! In what world is it acceptable to stab another student, much less with a writing utensil?!" Mrs. Tweezer asked.

"No, you've got it wrong, I was-" Christopher tried to say.

Taking a note of a piece of paper lying on Christopher's desk, Mrs. Tweezer picked it up, inspecting it more carefully. Looking at the abstract depiction of the olfactory organ, Mrs. Tweezer's approach to the young Christopher began to worsen in an instant.

"What is this?! You think this is funny, young man?!" Mrs. Tweezer asked.

"I... It was a-" Christopher tried to say.

"You should know better than to draw strange and bizarre things like this! Mountains that leak mucus are not real, therefore, we do not draw things that are not real! You kids have such vile imaginations; next thing, they'll stop family tradition and all children will be devil-worshiping, drug-injecting maniacs! You are coming with me!"

Taking the young Christopher in hand with an iron grip, Mrs. Tweezer began dragging the boy into another room for his punishment. Despite desiring nothing more than to pointlessly bully the young child not a few seconds earlier, a sense of regret began to come over Bruno; the act of being punished by Mrs. Tweezer being far worse a fate than anything he would wish upon another.

In another room of the school, Christopher was brought into a small room with nothing but a chalkboard; no one and nothing else to accompany him. Mrs. Tweeer, beginning her punishment for Christopher's harmless crime, handed him a box of chalk sticks, giving him the tool he needed for his penance.

"You are to write the phrase 'Fiction is Bad' exactly 400 times on this blackboard. If I see so much as a trace of anything that is not a part of that sentence on this board, you will be in big trouble. Do you understand?" Mrs. Tweezer asked.

Before Christopher could protest to his punishment, Mrs. Tweezer left the room and locked the door behind her, leaving poor Christopher to do nothing but serve out his punishment for a twofold miscarriage of justice; a wrongful accusation with his quarrel with Bruno Bullnerd and a wrongful crime which should never exist for a child.

Having no choice and nothing else to do in this room, Christopher pulled out a piece of chalk and began his punishment, beginning to draw out the instructed phrase on the blackboard. What he did not immediately notice, however, was that the stick of chalk that he pulled out was emitting a bright and sparkling glow, making this particular stick different from the rest.

As Christopher began his drawing, something interesting happened in the middle of his punishment. Upon completing the 'O' in 'Fiction', the circle began to emit a shining bright light through to the other side. Never having seen such a phenomenon occur on a blackboard before, Christopher took a peek through the hole, looking to see what laid on the other side.

Looking through the hole, Christopher peered through to see what laid on the other side of the blackboard. Upon looking through, Christopher was met with a bright and colorful world on the other end, practically calling him out to create and draw on the other side. Taking the magic chalk and making himself a large doorway to walk through, Christopher replied to the invitation with a physical and enthusiastic 'yes', leaping through to the other side of the blackboard.

Entering the strange world beyond the blackboard, Christopher had become the first person within Plainsville to discover the world of ChalkZone. Taking in the sights of the world around him, Christopher found himself mesmerized and barely able to speak looking upon the beings of this world. Around him were beings of strange and impossible creatures and products of human imagination; such as a pair of sunglasses with a reflection of the beach in its lenses, a pair of nunchucks walking around like a Slinky falling down a flight of stairs, an assortment of glasses all containing different brews of teas descending from black and pu-erh down to yellow and white.

While he was more than amazed at the strange new world he had found himself in, the loss of his drawing still upset him greatly. However, thinking over the situation he was in, Christopher began to think of an idea. If this world was comprised entirely of chalk, could he simply draw with his chalk to create anything he wanted? Taking his chalk in hand and approaching an empty spot away from others, Christopher tested his theory by beginning his sketch.

Moving his chalk against the air, lines where his chalk ran over began to imprint on the air, creating lines of chalk as if they were drawn on a blackboard. Continuing his work with the magic chalk, his creation began to near its completion with every motion and movement, the vision in his head becoming not simply a drawing, but a reality here and now. As Christopher continued his work, many Zoners began approaching and observing the creation unfold as he worked, never having seen a creator in ChalkZone, much less create before their very eyes.

With the last line drawn in his creation, the sketch came to completion as a real and tangible object, becoming the very idea that Christopher had envisioned in his mind. Having finished his creation and gathered an audience, Christopher proclaimed the new landmark he had brought to ChalkZone, declaring the first work in a line of many more to come.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Mount Runnynose!" Christopher said.

As just as the neverending stream of water flowed through the nostrils of the giant nose made of rock, the crowd of Zoners all cheered on the accomplishment of the new creator, hailing this new creator as a being of great power. In this one moment in time, Christopher had finally found the praise and welcomes that he had always sought out, becoming more than fulfilled in this moment in time.

There was, however, one Zoner that did not cheer along with the others. As soon as he made his presence, the other Zoners immediately stopped their cheering, all bowing before him as he approached. This Zoner was king of all of ChalkZone himself: King Mumbo Jumbo. Standing face-to-face before Christopher, King Mumbo Jumbo laid eyes on one of the first humans he had seen enter ChalkZone in several years, taking good note of the boy.

Christopher, beginning to feel slightly threatened, backed away in a cowering motion, not knowing himself to be safe against the large turtle. Aiming to make himself appear less threatening to the boy, King Mumbo Jumbo gave a warm smile to the child, ensuring him of his safety.

"That's quite a creation you've made there, young one. Did you come up with that all on your own?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"Uh... Yeah. I did." Christopher said.

"I'm King Mumbo Jumbo. What's your name?"

"I'm... I'm Christopher."

King Mumbo Jumbo and Christopher shook each other's hands, creating an official start to their friendship. The Zoners, more than happy to see their king accept and welcome the young boy to their world, all gave loud cheers and shouts, elated to have a child of great talent in their world.

While Penelope could not see herself feeling any sort of empathy for the man who murdered King Mumbo Jumbo, there was no denying that she began to feel some sort of pity for the Chalk King. Where she only previously knew him as some kind of monster, seeing the Chalk King not only as a human, but a human child, resonated with her as a person and a mother.

"_And with a simple scribble on a chalkboard, this punishment turned out to be a blessing in disguise. With the magic chalk granting him access to ChalkZone, Christopher had found the fantasy world he had always dreamed of living in. For many years of his life, he spent his time in ChalkZone, creating all sorts of strange and fantastic places and creatures. With his efforts, ChalkZone grew to the large and beautiful place that it is now, filled with sights such as the Candy Cane Forest and the Wait 'N Sea and creatures like Buttonflies and Accordion Worms. Unfortunately, while he made a life for himself within ChalkZone, others did not know of his affairs, and believed him to have no friends or to be a lonely boy. His adoptive parents specifically held these beliefs, attempting to change him as they saw fit._" The Chalk King said.

The film progressed further again, to a point when Christopher was around 10. Now, Christopher was shown in his room, surrounded by 5 different chalkboards, all surrounding him and all sharing different drawings of potential Zoners and landmarks in ChalkZone. Frantically cycling through his chalkboards in a revolving manner, Christopher spent time on each drawing for a few seconds before moving on to the next, all in a quick attempt to let out all his ideas at once.

In the middle of his massive artistic outlet, Melissa entered the room, checking on her adopted son. While she was more than impressed and proud of his artistic skills at work, his prolonged periods of time spent in his room alone with his chalkboards was more than concerning, as he spent little to no time around others other than attending school, an activity in which he spent even less time and attention on day by day.

"Christopher? Still at your drawings?" Melissa asked.

"Yep. I've got even more ideas by the second. This one's a polar bear named Lars, this is a robot named Crainiac, this is a flock of flying pencils, and this Generic Man and Major Brand, and these are all just the first few things I've thought of today." Christopher said.

"Honey, I know that you love to draw, and you're really very good at it, but don't you think you should be going out to do something, or maybe try making some friends?"

"What for? I'm happy right here doing this."

"I know, but... Do you remember what I told you when you first came to us?"

"No, what?"

"I said that you can give these drawings all your time and attention, but they won't love you back. People can love you back, all you need to do is try to go out there and meet someone."

"I've tried that. None of it worked. I'm happy here; nobody ignores me, nobody hurts me, they're all right here for me."

"But none of them are real. You need to try to talk to other people."

"I'm talking to you right now, aren't I? Why can't that be enough?"

"Because I won't be around forever, or be able to care for you all the time."

"Then I'll just take care of myself on my own after that. Now, mom, I'm trying to draw. If you're not going to watch, can you please let me get back to work?"

While all she wanted was to stay beside her newly adopted son and to find other people to have as friends in his life, it was clear that Melissa would have no such luck doing so today. Leaving Christopher as he requested, Melissa left the boy to his own devices to be in his own world. Feeling defeated after her attempts to reach out to Christopher failed, Melissa sought shelter in the arms of her husband, Harold Wolfe.

"I just don't get it, Harold. Nothing we've been trying works. All he wants to do is surround himself with those chalkboards and chalk drawings." Melissa said.

"He's obviously still not right after his parents treated him." Harold said.

"_We're_ his parents, Harold."

"You know what I meant. The point is, he's not going to get any better like this. I think we should take him to see a doctor."

"He doesn't need a doctor, what he needs is love. He didn't have that before, and we can give it to him now. If we start taking him to doctors and have him all drugged up, then he's not going to make it far on his own."

"He's not making it far now. He hasn't made any friends, he doesn't talk to anyone, and he barely passes in school. If we're supposed to be his parents, then we should take care of him. That means getting him the help he needs."

While Melissa was not one to believe in hard-edged methods for bettering anyone's mental state, there was no denying that Christopher was suffering from something that they could not heal on their own.

"_And they tried their 'help' several times, sending little Christopher to many doctors and psychiatrists, trying to get him to open up to others, but none of them could make any progress. Each and every time, they would be told the same thing; saying that nothing was wrong with Christopher, he simply valued art more than people. They didn't know that Christopher was playing them, leading them to believe that ChalkZone was nothing more than a fantasy of his creation, and thus never suspected a thing. In the real world, he was merely Christopher Wolfe. In ChalkZone, he was a god, and was treated as such by the Zoners. However, as Christopher began his journey into manhood, certain particular... urges began to arise. As like many young boys of this age do, he sought out to find a partner to let these urges out with. For once, Christopher finally began seeking out others, inadvertently obeying his parents' wishes._" The Chalk King said.

The film progressed to Christopher in his teen years, around 14 years old. While standing in the hallway of his school, Christopher took notice of a certain girl at her locker, retrieving her items for her next class. This girl had a slim body, soft skin, long, blond hair, a pair of pert breasts, a slender but shapely bottom, and generous hips; but none of it measured up to the smell.

While the physical attributes were all very appealing to Christopher, what could not escape his mind was the smell. Taking a deep inhale of the girl's scent, the smell filled his mind and flooded his thoughts with many pleasantries. The smell was hard to describe even for an artistic person like Christopher; the smell seemed to be a mix of silkiness and softness, if such adjectives could be applied to a smell.

No longer simply standing by and observing his target, Christopher approached the girl, more than ready to make this girl his own. Making his way to the girl, Christopher approached and stood before the girl, gaining her attention. More than adjusted to the near godlike praise that he had received in ChalkZone, his approach was like that of a being of high power; expecting and presuming.

"Oh, uh... Hi. Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Hi. I'm Christopher. What's your name?" Christopher asked.

"I'm Mindy. Uh, nice to meet you."

"You've seen me before. I've been noticing you for a while. You're very pretty."

"Oh, I think I remember you now, you're that guy who likes chalk. Look, I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry-"

"I've seen him. He doesn't compare at all to what I can give you."

"Excuse me?"

"Your boyfriend's, what? A guy who wants to go to college to become some software engineer, buy some house, and live like a simpleton? I can give you more than that. I can create anything your heart desires, no matter how ridiculous it may sound. Where I'm from, I'm a god."

"Okay... Look, I don't want to be hard on you because you clearly aren't all there, but that's not gonna happen. Could you please just go now?"

"I don't think so. I said that I want you, and I always get what I want."

Christopher reached his hand around to the Mindy's backside, gripping her buttocks tightly in his hand. Not taking kindly to his unwarranted action, Mindy slapped Christopher in the face, subsequently running away as quickly as possible. While the girl might have escaped from him, the thrill and excitement of having touched her and gotten close did not, lingering with him for a long time to come.

"_One colorful meeting with her parents and Christopher's later, some disciplinary action was taken, and the boy was not to step a foot near that school again. Not that it really mattered to him, anyway. Of course, it mattered very well to his parents, who sought fit to talk with him about his actions._" The Chalk King said.

The film cut to Christopher in his room with both of his adoptive parents, sitting across from him with very disappointed looks upon their faces. While Christopher was more than able to feign apology and concern, he did not do so here, having genuinely regretted disappointing those who cared for him.

"I can't believe you would do something like that, Christopher. How did you even get the idea to do that?" Melissa asked.

"I'm sorry, mom, I don't know what I was thinking. I just... I just really liked her, you know? I never felt like that before." Christopher said.

"It's more than normal for guys to like girls like that, son, but you can't just do something like that. It takes a lot of time and energy to meet and date a girl, and you can't just take one that's already got someone. Just going up and grabbing them is not right." Harold said.

"Look, I'm really sorry, okay? I just... You're always saying that I should try to meet someone and make some friends. I tried it, but it didn't work. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I really tried."

Feeling more empathy on her son, Melissa sat beside Christopher on his bed, laying her arms around his shoulders. Carrying some responsibility for the events that took place that day, Melissa tried to reassure Christopher over the manner, trying a different approach to the issue.

"Christopher, that's not the way to do these things. I'm sorry, I should have been more clear with you on how this is done, maybe you wouldn't have been misled like this." Melissa said.

"I just don't know what to do. You always say to try to meet or talk to people, but you never told me how." Christopher said.

"I can show you how. If you really don't know how to talk to girls, I'm right here. You can always talk to me."

Melissa held Christopher more tightly, giving a light kiss upon his cheek. With his adolescent urges still not satisfied and misreading the words and actions of his adopted mother, Christopher began to do something that no one could have found to be a reasonable action lest they had the twisted mind of Christopher himself.

Misreading his adopted mother's words as a romantic proposition, Christopher held onto Melissa and began kissing her on the lips, bringing a state of shock to both of his adoptive parents. Shocked and disgusted by his taboo action, Melissa pushed himself off of Christopher, backing against the doorway.

"Christopher, what on Earth do you think you're doing?!" Melissa asked.

"You said you can show me how to treat girls. I'm ready, show me now." Christopher said.

"What?! That is _not_ what I meant! That is just wrong! I am your mother!"

"I'm adopted."

Not having found the fulfillment that he was looking for, Christopher began to approach Melissa, having his lust completely focused on his mother. Harold, not allowing his wife to be treated in such a way, rushed to Christopher and grabbed him from behind, trying to secure him down and calm down from his actions.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Christopher asked.

"I oughta be asking you that! You don't do that to your mother! That's sick!" Harold said.

"So? You do it with her, don't you?"

"That's not the same thing! Do you seriously not understand that? Are you out of your mind?!"

"Let me go, old man!"

Fighting back against his adoptive father, Christopher ran Harold against a wall, releasing his grip over his arms. Having his father against the wall, Christopher began punching Harold in the face, not pulling a single punch.

"YOU DARE TREAT ME LIKE THIS?! I'M A GOD! ANYTHING I WANT, I CAN CREATE WITH NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF CHALK! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME BUT DIRT UNDER MY FEET, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Christopher shouted.

Not tolerating the various punches landed in his face, Harold forcefully pushed Christopher off, sending him through the bedroom door and out in the hall. While his action was only meant to make Christopher stop punching him, it had inadvertently sent him tumbling down the stairs to the bottom of the house. Realizing his mistake, Harold began rushing down to the base floor, with Melissa following him.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, the two found Christopher laying on the floor, covered in bruises and shaking heavily from the abuse taken from his tumble down the stairs. While his offenses were great and appalling, the state that Christopher was left in was worse than either of them could imagine, such a punishment not fitting the crimes.

"Oh, god, Christopher, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Harold began to say.

Harold reached out a hand to try to help the injured boy, but Christopher swatted it away, not wanting any help they could offer. With this miscommunication led to a horrible event, the love that Christopher shared with his parents quickly dwindled to nothing, taking away his only emotional connection to the real world.

Having no more reason to stay in the real world, Christopher ran out the front door to the house, fleeing from the Wolfes as quickly as he could. Not wanting to see the confused and distressed boy run away and be lost on his own, Melissa and Harold began to run after him, hoping that they would catch up to him and reason with him to come back.

While the parents were more than physically able to keep running after their adopted son, Christopher possessed something that would make him disappear from the real world forever. Taking his magic chalk from his pocket, Christopher drew a circle against the sidewalk, creating a portal to ChalkZone. Hopping through to the other side, Christopher erased the portal from behind him, leaving no evidence of his escape.

The Wolfes were not eager to give up their search, but their hope began to dwindle with each passing second. After hours and hours of searching, the two finally came to the realization that Christopher was gone, and he was not coming back. Having felt like they failed their adopted son, Melissa and Harold turned to each other for comfort, both suffering a loss and defeat unmeasurable to anything else in existence.

In the world of ChalkZone, Christopher was welcomed with open arms by the various Zoners just as he always was, but their cheers and praises were all met with quickly stopped and turned to cries for concern, seeing him in such an injured state. Paying a visit to King Mumbo Jumbo, Christopher sought to gain medical assistance, having his many wounds treated.

"My word, Christopher, I can't believe this could have happened to you. How did you become injured so heavily?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

Knowing that if he told the truth of how he had accrued these bruises and injuries, Christopher thought over the consequences of revealing the truth. Where he would once be praised as a great being by the inhabitants of ChalkZone for his many great creations, they would now look on him with disgust and disdain, knowing of how he acted towards his own parents. Thinking of the best lie he could conjure, Christopher thought of a way to cover up his injuries.

"It was my parents. They've... They've been doing this to me for years. I've been coming here to try to get away from it, but they just don't stop. This time, they... They threw me down a whole flight of stairs. I managed to get away, but it all still hurts. Everything still hurts." Christopher said.

Never having heard such disgusting tales (tall tales, unbeknownst to him) in his life, King Mumbo Jumbo found his composure hard to control, feeling himself ready to break down over the creator who had brought so much to ChalkZone.

"I... I can't believe this. That's... just... awful. I'm so sorry, Christopher. I can't believe anyone would seek to harm such a pure soul such as yours." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Please, King Mumbo Jumbo, can I stay here? I don't want to go back." Christopher asked.

"Yes, of course. You can stay until we find you somewhere new to live, I'll see to it-"

"No, I mean forever. I want to live here in ChalkZone with all of you."

"A human? Living in ChalkZone? That's... really not something we've ever done, Christopher, we've no idea if it-"

"Please. I've given so much to this place, I deserve to stay with my creations. Besides, even if I went back, it wouldn't be any different. I don't have any friends in the real world. Nobody loves me. They all hate me. I'm nothing to them. Here, I'm somebody. I belong here."

While King Mumbo Jumbo still had his own objections to the idea of a human living in ChalkZone, he could not deny that his friend needed his help here and now, and he could not find the strength to turn him away. Giving out a heavy sigh, King Mumbo Jumbo took Christopher's hand in his own, giving his blessing to allow him to stay.

"Very well. You're right. You've put so much work into ChalkZone, you deserve to stay." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

Knowing that he would forever find his safe haven in ChalkZone, Christopher gave a smile, no longer left with the attachments of the real world to hold him back.

With the past few minutes of the video, Penelope began to feel remorse for the Chalk King, believing that he had simply a bad start in his life that led to the events that unfolded to make him what he now was. Now, seeing him commit such unspeakable acts, Penelope found herself somehow even more disgusted to look upon the Chalk King than before.

"So, in order to find yourself a place to stay without any consequences to what you did, you lied to King Mumbo Jumbo?" Penelope asked.

"Of course I did. If you were in my shoes, would you have told the truth?" The Chalk King asked.

The film then played a montage of Christopher trying to date various Zoners, all in an attempt to find a life partner. Despite seeming to get so far and making great progress in many areas,

"_With King Mumbo Jumbo and the Zoners believing his little tall tale, Christopher was allowed to stay in ChalkZone. While his connections with the real world were long gone, his lust certainly did not leave him. With the assistance of King Mumbo Jumbo, Christopher sought out to date any Zoners that were human enough, hoping to find some sort of match. Alas, he could not find a partner. When holding a position of heightened importance where others see you as a god, finding an equal feels like degrading yourself._" The Chalk King said.

The film then showed Christopher drawing a human-like woman, one in a shape that he envisioned for his own desires. Making this one with more curves and a more shapely body, Christopher spared no attention to detail ensuring that his fantasy would come to life as he desired. With his drawing completed, the woman came to life before Christopher's eyes, immediately submitting herself to him as he was expecting. From there, Christopher slowly began undressing the woman, ready to fulfill the desires that laid to fester in his mind for many years, turning into many horrid, perverted thoughts without a proper outlet.

"_For a while, Christopher began creating his own women to fulfill his... human desires. As each experience was consummated, the... produce of the act would erase each of his women, forcing him to draw another one each and every time he desired release._" The Chalk King said.

Learning the fact that the Chalk King had created women as resources for his own desires, Penelope found herself barely even able to continue watching the film, no longer able to even look the Chalk King in the eye.

"You never wanted to find an actual partner? You just drew Zoners just so you could treat them as toys? For _that_?!" Penelope said.

"What else was I to do? Besides, in hindsight, I admit it barely did much for me, but that was then."

"Of course it wouldn't do anything for you. If you actually were looking for a real relationship, then you wouldn't ever find it with women you can just throw away."

"Who said that was the problem? Disposable women are no issue to me, but everything I created was less than a woman. I could make anyone from Marilyn Monroe or any number of the Bond Girls, but none of them were real women. It may have been years since I've seen the real world, but I never forgot what a woman looks and feels like. The soft and smooth skin, the silky hair, the soft and tender curves, the sweet and entrancing smell; everything. Well, at least, as far as they'd let me get near them. The problem was that these creations were just chalk. No skin, no smell, no feeling; just dust." The Chalk King said.

The film progressed further to a fight between Christopher and the many occupants of ChalkZone, with King Mumbo Jumbo leading the fight against Christopher. Where many Zoners were fighting back with many unorthodox objects like fruit pies, rubber bands, slingshots, and all manners of cartoonish weapons, Christopher possessed the most valuable weapon in his arsenal: the magic chalk, capable of creating anything he needed to fight back with. Having a weapon of great power in his hand, the Zoners were less than a match for Christopher, the latter having the power to end the fight any way he chose.

"_As time progressed on, Christopher's status of being seen as a god by the Zoner quickly dwindled down to nothing, and the boy became an enemy in the eyes of the populace of ChalkZone. King Mumbo Jumbo, seeing the primal activities he had been in indulging in with the chalk, creating his women and telling his lies, no longer saw him as a friend._" The Chalk King said.

"For years, Christopher Wolfe, I thought of you as one of the greatest creators in ChalkZone. Clearly, I was mistaken to consider you a friend and a pillar of my kingdom." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"And why is that? Did the idea of someone more powerful than you existing in your kingdom pose a threat to your throne? Are you truly more paranoid than you appear?" Christopher asked.

"Your lies and your twists will not work on me, Christopher. I know you have lied about your parents, and how you have used the chalk to fulfill your sick desires with those poor women. You are a sick man, and I made a poor decision in allowing you to stay. I, as king of ChalkZone, no longer declare you welcome in my kingdom."

"How very inspiring, Mumbo Jumbo. But, tell me, what makes you think the words of a king mean anything to a god?"

Using his chalk to conjure up one of the most deadliest creations that he could concoct, Christopher drew a swarm of bats, releasing his new weapon against the Zoners in his battle. While the Zoners were confused as to why Christopher chose to release a swarm of bats against them, their confusion was quickly turned to fear as they soon found out why. With each bite from the bats, their bodies began to expand and inflate like baloons, rising up to the sky. King Mumbo Jumbo, confused as to what was happening to his subjects, watched in fear as the Zoners all helplessly rose to the sky.

"What is this? What have you done?" King Mumbo Jumbo asked.

"You like it? I call it Baloonemia, and these critters Baloonemia Bats. Within a few more minutes, these Zoners will all pop just like baloons, and this little battleground will need to be cleaned up with a mop. The only cure is soda pop, and the only way you can control them is with this." Christopher said.

Christopher drew a flute, holding it up for King Mumbo Jumbo to see. As Christopher played a light tune, the Balloonemia Bats all began swarming around him in a serene manner, the music calming them down. As the Balloonemia Bats were placated, drew a can of soda pop, holding the can in one hand and holding the flute in the other.

"Now, you have two options. You can either take the soda and save these few Zoners, or you can take the flute and lead the bats far away from here. Keep in mind that while you might be able to save these Zoners, you won't have any way of controlling the bats, and you'll have an epidemic of Balloonemia on your hands. On the other hand, with the flute, you'll have to isolate yourself, keeping the bats away from your precious Zoners. What's it going to be?" Christopher asked.

While neither option was particularly appealing to King Mumbo Jumbo, he knew that while both options would suffer some losses, the option with the flute would be the lesser of two evils. However, when one evil is greater than the other, it does not make the other good. Knowing that choosing the flute would result in the deaths of his subjects, the king halfheartedly chose the flute anyway, keeping the future of ChalkZone in his mind, as a king would.

"I figured you would go for the noble sacrifice. Fine, then. Here you go." Christopher said.

Christopher tossed the flute at King Mumbo Jumbo's feet, sending the Balloonemia bats along with it. To avoid being bitten by the bats, King Mumbo Jumbo began playing a tune on the flute, placating the bats and ending their attack. Christopher, having the king in a situation impossible to escape, gave a smile as he watched him helpless to solve the situation, sipping the soda he had drawn.

"Well, then. I hope you enjoy playing the flute, because you're going to be doing it for the rest of your days. So, I guess this is goodbye, Mumbo Jumbo. I think I'll go off to start my own little kingdom, free of people like yourself that seek only to limit what I can do." Christopher said.

"Creators were never meant to use ChalkZone for their personal gain. You have violated what made ChalkZone so special and sacred a place." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"My dear man, if there's one thing I've learned in my life, there's only one absolute truth. _Nothing is sacred._"

Wandering off into the wilds of ChalkZone to find a place to build his own kingdom, Christopher began walking away from the destruction he had created, not even looking back once. King Mumbo Jumbo, needing to draw the Balloonemia Bats away from any highly-populated areas of ChalkZone, walked off in his own direction, continuing to play his flute as he walked.

As the effects of Balloonemia began to take full effect on the Zoners, King Mumbo Jumbo tried place his mind only on the sounds of his flute, blocking out the sounds of explosions and gore occurring in the battlefield behind him. With no way to rule his kingdom any longer, King Mumbo Jumbo decided to return to his temple, giving himself a way to trap the bats and protect ChalkZone for as long as he could.

"_As King Mumbo Jumbo was left trapped in his temple, Christopher wandered off to find his own new spot of land, finding a place to build his own kingdom where his word was law. Creating a fortress known as Castle Chalkenstein, Christopher had found the rule and the leadership that he sought out, finding the joy in his life that he had always wanted. However, it seems that all good things came to an end. Being stuck in a place where everything was made of chalk, even the most exciting things like his women and even simple tasks like eating and drinking began to lose their luster. With so much sensory deprivation piercing into his mind, his life began to turn from ruling over paradise into a living purgatory of dullness. One day, Christopher decided to end the purgatory in the only way he knew how._" The Chalk King said.

The film showed Christopher in his castle, rocking back and forth on the floor, crying and frantically pounding on his head in a pained and tortured affair. No longer able to take the pain of his own life, Christopher sought to end it. Taking his chalk and drawing a .357 revolver, Christopher drew the very last item he would ever create, taking the revolver to his head.

With a simple squeeze of his finger, the trigger was pulled.

Although the bullet was made of chalk just as everything else he drew was, it functioned just like a real bullet. Passing through his brain and destroying countless nerves and neurons that composed his being, Christopher died by his own hands, ending his trite and terrible life in a pathetic and cowardice manner.

"_What he did not seem to know, however, was that, when a human dies in ChalkZone, they don't completely go away._" The Chalk King said.

Within seconds of dying, something bizarre and impossible happened, something that Penelope never knew could ever be possible even in a land like ChalkZone. Christopher's body began turning from flesh and blood into chalk, making him appear just like a Zoner. As the transformation from flesh to chalk completed, Christopher's eyes opened and a sharp inhale of air entered his lungs, signalling a sign of life from the once-human being.

Not believing himself to be alive once again, Christopher rose to his feet, immediately rushing to a nearby mirror. Looking at himself in the mirror, every part of himself was turned to chalk, no part of him human any longer. Unable to believe the transformation that occurred to him, Christopher let out a loud and horrified scream, unable to believe the transformation that turned him.

With this last frame, the video ended, the videotape ejecting itself from the VCR.

"And, so, that was the day Christopher Wolfe died and became me." The Chalk King said.

After watching the complete travesty of events that led to the creation of the Chalk King, Penelope found herself barely able to think clearly or comprehensively any longer. Feeling a shred of her own humanity leaving her as the video ended, a churning began to muster in her stomach, leaving her feeling nauseous and disgusted.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up. I don't even know what to say to you." Penelope said.

"Who said that there's anything to say? This place is all just one big fantasy, a great big work of art for me to draw all over or erase as I please." The Chalk King said.

"And you decided that the solution to all your problems was to declare war on ChalkZone and turn it into some photorealistic image?"

"Of course not. You really think I care about making ChalkZone more realistic? I got the idea from the Nazis and their idea for an 'Aryan Nation' nonsense. I don't believe in any of it, I just find it hilarious watching all these stupid little Zoners rally up to a cause like this so easily. More importantly, it makes a _great_ fantasy. I get to play the part of the great leader destroying the enemy; a story worth telling again and again for all time."

"You... You committed genocide on so many Zoners... _FOR FUN?!_"

"I sure did. After so many years, I figured this place out. It's all just a big fantasy. It's all just a blank canvas for me to do whatever I please, and I like my fantasies very dark and very violent. Anything you can imagine, you can create here. So, living as long as I have, I figured it was time to stop trying to make some sort of perfect little world and just go destroying as many as I could."

"I can't even believe you. How can you be such an awful person, if you even count as a person anymore? How can you not feel any sort of remorse or pity or guilt for what you're doing?"

Needing to reveal more than just his face to answer this question, the Chalk King threw his cloak aside, revealing the rest of his body. Like his face, his entire body was made of chalk, just like that of a Zoner's, but he still retained most of his human features, as if he were a rotoscope of a human being. Seeing his face move like that of a rotoscope was already unsettling enough, but, viewing the rest of his body in such a state, calling Penelope shocked would be an understatement.

"Look at me. My entire body is made of chalk. Everything that was part of me is gone. My skin, my bones, my organs; everything is chalk. It's been years since I've felt anything. My sense of touch is completely gone. Do you know what it's like not to have a sense of touch?! To not be able to fell warmth or cold, to feel a simple breeze of wind, to enjoy a hot meal, to not even feel the softness of a blanket so you can sleep?! I haven't even slept since I turned. My mind won't allow it. I was so, _so_ close to finally turning all that around, but your little bastard son _**TOOK IT ALL FROM ME!**_" The Chalk King shouted.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Your son. He destroyed the Golden Chalk. While I've been having so much fun over the years, there still lies the issue of not being real anymore. I might still be able to draw, but all my senses are completely gone. I might want to destroy this goddamn place, but I also want to feel the sweet victory of doing so with it, especially after I start my next fantasy."

"So, you want to destroy ChalkZone for fun, then you want to make yourself real with the Golden Chalk again? Even for someone like you, what else could you want after that?"

Drawing Penelope's attention to a nearby wall, the Chalk King drew a circle against it. As the circle completed, a portal to the real world opened, connecting to an abandoned warehouse. Inside the warehouse were thousands of boxes filled with sticks of chalk, with various Chalk Troopers handling the materials.

"Isn't it obvious? Once I destroy ChalkZone, what's next to destroy? The real world. And, once I get the Golden Chalk, nothing will be able to stop me in doing so, and I'll have a whole new fantasy to live out." The Chalk King said.


	31. Chapter 30: Defective Machinery

**CHAPTER 30: DEFECTIVE MACHINERY**

A long time ago, in a small town known as Plainsville, a young boy named Rudy was born into the Tabootie family. Ever since he was a boy, he had an intense interest in art, dedicated to creating the most wildest and most imaginative drawings he could conjure with his mind and hands. After discovering a piece of magic chalk that gained him access to ChalkZone, a land where all things drawn on a chalkboard become real, the life of Rudy Tabootie found itself permanently cemented in art.

While he would find many great adventures in ChalkZone, spending most of them with his best friends Snap, his favorite creation, and Penelope Sanchez, his soon-to-be girlfriend, his life would take an unexpected turn for the worst, changing him forever. With the unfinished Zoner known as Skrawl taking his revenge upon Rudy by breaking his arms and torturing him for years, Rudy Tabootie was trapped and alone in ChalkZone, unable to return to the real world or even able to draw.

15 years later, with the children of Penelope rediscovering the world of ChalkZone, Rudy found his way to the real world once again, along with Penelope herself. Accepting a quest from the resistance group known as Calcite, Rudy undertook a mission to find the legendary Golden Chalk so that the evil Chalk King may finally be defeated and ChalkZone be liberated from his mad conquest of death and terror.

While skeptical about his quest, the journey allowed Rudy to find his ability to draw again, as well as rekindled the love he and Penelope once shared. Although his quest was a long and hard trek across ChalkZone, the efforts of the group had paid off, and they had obtained the Golden Chalk, gaining the weapon they so needed to destroy the Chalk King.

Upon arriving back to the home base of Calcite, however, it seems that the Chalk King chose to bring the fight to them rather than await their arrival. After sending Skrawl along with several Chalk Troopers to their hidden fortress, and even making a personal appearance to the battle, the Chalk King managed to destroy Barney's Impenetrable Forest and kill King Mumbo Jumbo, but not obtain the Golden Chalk, thanks to the efforts of Carlos.

Before the Chalk King could make any retaliation for Carlos' act of defiance, the Zoner known as Jacko rushed into the battle, bringing all the battle-capable Zoners from Frightzone with him. Charging into the battle to save the day, Jacko and his forces of monsters laid waste to the remaining Chalk Troopers, forcing the Chalk King to flee. Unfortunately, the Chalk King had brought with him a hostage: Penelope Sanchez, mother of Carol and Carlos and significant other of Rudy Tabootie.

While the forces of the Chalk King were significantly reduced, the forces of Calcite had suffered a great and immeasurable loss: King Mumbo Jumbo, head of Calcite and leader of its forces. With the battle being over, the Zoners surrounding the battlefield bury the remaining body of King Mumbo Jumbo, paying a last tribute to their king that had ruled them so benevolently for so long.

Facing the loss of such a great figure in the world of ChalkZone, the head of every Zoner fell low, leaving a dead silence out of respect for their king. Even the pumpkin-headed skeleton known as Jacko found himself bowing in silence out of respect for the king, despite his decision to separate himself from his rule. Barney the Encyclocentipedia, having already lost his best friend once, was left back into a state of sadness, having lost his best friend for real this time. The young Carol and Carlos, although only having known him for such a short time, felt just as heavy a loss, with Carlos facing some responsibility for not stopping the Chalk King fast enough.

Rudy Tabootie, the creator that so many Zoners had looked to for help and protection for so many years, was burdened with the heaviest guilt of all. After a long trek across ChalkZone to obtain the Golden Chalk to defeat the Chalk King, his efforts turned out to be for naught. Not only had he lost the Golden Chalk, and not only did he fail to help Skrawl see the errors of his ways, and not only had he not defeated the Chalk King, but Penelope was kidnapped by said enemy, leaving her in dangerous hands and him helpless to do anything to stop it.

Unable to stand being seen by the others after his massive defeat, Rudy broke from the mourning crowd and sought to be alone, avoiding the others and secluding himself. While he tried very hard not to be noticed, his efforts did not pay off with Carol, Carlos, or Snap. Seeing Rudy in such a state of despair, the three ran to catch up with him, hoping to console him in his most desperate hour.

"Hey, bucko, where ya goin'?" Snap asked.

"Somewhere that I can be alone." Rudy said.

"Rudy, what's wrong, pal? You can talk ta us. We're here for ya, bucko. Anything you need, we're right here to-"

"Snap. I don't want your help. Please leave me alone."

"C'mon, pal, you got it rough right now, we all do. The best thing we can do right now is try to help each other."

"Help each other? And what good is that going to do us here? Taking away the fact that King Mumbo Jumbo is dead and most of Calcite is gone, the Chalk King has Penelope, and he's holding her ransom for the Golden Chalk. Oh, and would you look at that? After all that work, we no longer have the Golden Chalk, all because _you_ stepped on it, Carlos!"

"_Had no choice. Chalk King plus Golden Chalk equals lots of trouble._" Carlos said.

"And now it's gotten your mother taken away from us! Was it worth it?"

"_Not happy about Mommy captured, but we can stop him. You know where Chalk King is?_"

"He's at Castle Chalkenstein."

"Castle Chalkenstein? Ya mean that big, scary fortress that nobody can find? Well, great. Now how are we gonna find her?" Snap asked.

"I know where it is, Snap, I was captured and tortured there by Skrawl. That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that it's surrounded by Chalk Troopers, and, if we try to rush in, he could kill Penny?"

"Well, we sure can't go and get the Golden Chalk all over again. That was enough trouble. It'd be worth it if we could save _Mama_." Carol said.

"And what if she died? What happens then? Then I lose her forever and you two don't have a mother to take care of you. Is that what you want?"

"The least you could do is try something. She never once gave up on you when you were still unable to draw, and now you're going to give up on her?"

"I'm not giving up on Penny, but I need to at least be sensible about this. We all do. We've already lost so many Zoners to the Chalk King and his soldiers, and he's probably got plenty more back at his base. We're outnumbered."

"_Jacko's on our side now. Add numbers to that._" Carlos said.

"That's still not enough. We'd still need more for that kind of invasion. Where are we supposed to get those numbers?"

Before the debate could continue any further, Barney the Encyclocentipedia approached the consulting group, bringing with him news of a new turn of events. The humans, eagerly listening to the Zoner's news, turned their attention to the computer-bodied chilopod.

"If I could be so bold to interrupt, I bring you some news that may be of particular interest to us all." Barney said.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Snap asked.

"It seems that, among the forces of the Chalk King left behind by the aforementioned being, there were left some Zoners who could give us helpful information: The Crainiacs. More important than the helpful information, it seems, is the way they wish to share it with us. They wish to defect to our cause and help us defeat the Chalk King."

Wasting no time to see what could be pried from the Crainiacs, the humans and Snap accompanied Barney back to the remains of the battlefield, being led straight to the Crainiacs, all 5 bound and awaiting the humans' arrival. Surrounded by a few larger Zoners, all making sure that the foes would not escape, the guards stepped aside to allow the group to talk.

"Greetings, Rudy Tabootie and company. I sincerely do wish that we were able to communicate under more pleasant circumstances, but it seems that we-" Crainiac 4 began to say.

"Cut the crap. You all say you have some way to help us, say it, and tell us what's in it for you." Rudy said.

"Perhaps I can explain. We found it to be in our collected best interest if-" Crainiac 3 began to say.

"Silence, Crainiac 3! _I _was the one speaking to Rudy Tabootie originally, _I _shall explain the situation to him!" Crainiac 4 said.

"And what makes you so special among the rest of us? You are but the middle child in our series. You are not special, neither the oldest nor the newest, neither the most effecient or most obsolete." Crainiac 2 said.

"And you are the second-to-oldest of all of us, nothing more than a stepping stone to me and all onward!"

"Which would include me. I am the newest model of the Crainiacs, I am the most deserving to be the one to make this conversation!" Crainiac 5 said.

"As I have explained previously, it is _I_ who had started this conversation, _I _shall be the one to end it!"

"And it was _I _that contemplated this idea before all of you could do so! Therefore, I am the superior in this scenario and I am the one deserving of speech!" Crainiac 1 said.

"Your concept for this proposal was barely a sliver of a thought if not for the rest of us! You had no direction with your idea, and you would never have conceived this idea had you not us to-"

Annoyed with the Crainiacs bickering among themselves like a group of elementary school boys debating which of their favorites video games is the best, Rudy let out a commanding shout to break the fight up, needing the point to this particular meeting made clear and presented well to justify his reason for being brought to the machines.

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Rudy shouted.

Cowering under Rudy's shout like cats avoiding lightning, the Crainiacs silenced instantly, all listening carefully for Rudy's next words.

"Crainiac 4, you talk now before I stop listening." Rudy said.

"Very well. After the events of today, we wish to join your cause and assist you in defeating the Chalk King. We have information that could potentially help you in your fight." Crainiac 4 said.

"I know. Barney told me. However, considering how you were the ones to break into Barney's Impenetrable Forest and helped this massacre, I don't believe that you want to help us, much less have anything to give us that would help. Why exactly would you just now turn to us, all of a sudden?" Rudy asked.

"Our allegiance to the Chalk King was only due to his setting us free from our cryogenic chambers. As you can imagine, we were not present for much of this apparent war, and were not fully aware of the circumstances that it held. Knowing of our past of battling each other constantly, hearing that you were allied with Calcite was enough to convince us to overthrow Crainiac 7 and turn Futurezone towards manufacturing his weapons. In hindsight, I admit our programming towards fighting you had clouded our better judgement. Especially now do I regret our collected actions, as King Mumbo Jumbo is now not only dead, but erased, making any sort of return highly improbable."

"And why do you care about King Mumbo Jumbo? Seeing as the Crainiacs didn't want any part of his kingdom, choosing to stay in Futurezone, I didn't really see you as being good friends."

"Not all of us saw eye-to-eye with the king, Rudy Tabootie, but we had our respect for him. Where Zoners like Crainiac and myself stayed in our own 'Zones, there was still a sense of bureaucracy between us. King Mumbo Jumbo valued creation in its entirety, and he respected our decisions to remain independent. There was an understanding between us and the king, and, dare I say, a friendship." Jacko added.

"Jacko is correct. King Mumbo Jumbo allowed us to keep our independent states to allow us the creative freedom we desired, and we had a bond in which we would respect and not overtake one another's territory. There was much to be gained from each other. Now, our understanding is gone just as the king is, as well as the bond that held us together. Most importantly, however, is the revelation that the Chalk King can somehow draw just as you do. We all calculate that this makes him even more dangerous than we had previously predicted." Crainiac 4 said.

While Rudy was still unsure of what the Crainiacs could possibly have to offer them in this hour, there was no denying that he was becoming convinced of their allegiance and their sincerity. Listening more carefully this time, Rudy began to inquire for what the Crainiacs could propose.

"Fine. I believe you. You want to make up for your misdeeds. What do you have that can help us?" Rudy asked.

"We know of a prison that lies within the territory of the Chalk King, holding in a prisoner in which would be of great interest to you." Crainiac 4 said.

"That's not where Penny is. She's at Castle Chalkenstein, I'm sure of it. The Chalk King knows that only I know where it is, and he knows that we can't possibly break in."

"Not Penny Sanchez, someone else. Someone who could aid us in moving into Castle Chalkenstein."

"Who? What one Zoner could possibly get us into Castle Chalkenstein where no one else could?"

"Are you familiar with the tale of ChalkZone folk hero Toe Fu, Rudy Tabootie?"

"Toe Fu?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I know this guy, I told a little ballad about him in the Great Night Zone Woods to some o' my Chalk Scouts back in the day. 'Course, they was all actin' up, and, wouldn't ya know it, Toe Fu himself showed up and packed 'em all tight in their sleepin' bags like they was sushi." Snap said.

"Toe Fu was created by a child fanatical about many classic martial arts films; this Zoner is skilled in every martial art both real and fictional. Perhaps you could convince him to assist you in fighting through the forces of Castle Chalkenstein and save Penny Sanchez." Crainiac 4 said.

"What do you mean, 'convince him'? And why is he in a prison if he's capable of breaking into places like Castle Chalkenstein?"

"We do not know why, but what we can do is attempt to sway him onto our cause."

"Slow down on the whole 'our' thing, but, if he's really just sitting in some Chalk King prison without making so much as an attempt to break out, then how exactly is he going to be helpful to us?"

"Bucko, you've never seen this guy in action like I have. He only intervenes when he feels like it's absolutely necessary. You could literally shoot at him from every direction and he'd just brush it off as he deflected the bullets. He can dispatch anybody to the ground if he wanted, but he's a pacifist through and through. He doesn't act unless he has no choice." Snap said.

"Is that so? Well, then, if war and genocide aren't good enough motivators to get him fighting, then what will?"

"Perhaps if you shared with him your plight regarding Penny. If he does not care for the more larger-scale problems of ChalkZone, then perhaps he cares more for the smaller-scale problems of others, especially given your impact upon ChalkZone given your years as a creator." Crainiac 4 said.

"Bucko, I never thought I'd say this, but Crainiac's got a point. We gotta try to save Penny." Snap said.

Thinking over the proposal he was offered, Rudy carefully contemplated the option. Although he had no true alternative to the issue at hand, he knew that the course of action this would lead to the heaviest of consequences; Penelope's death. If the Chalk King caught ear of one of his facilities attacked by Rudy when he was tasked with retrieving the Golden Chalk again, he could very well lose her again and forever.

But, if he did nothing, the outcome would be the same as the failing Crainiac's proposal. At least, this way, Rudy would still carry a chance of saving Penelope and defeating the Chalk King once and for all.

"Just one thing. How do I know that this place you're sending us isn't some ambush, and how can we trust you? Why would the Chalk King imprison Zoners when he's more keen on erasing them?" Rudy asked.

"He imprisons a handful of Zoners that he deems helpful or useful to his own purposes. For Toe Fu, his immense skill in martial arts seemed to deem him worthy of still existing. Additionally, our technological successor, Crainiac 7, is imprisoned at this facility, at our own hands. We have been here ourselves, and we can confirm it exists. It falls under these coordinates." Crainiac 4 said.

Crainiac 4 handed Rudy a small GPS with coordinates to the prison complex selected on the screen, giving the location of Toe Fu and Crainiac 7. Reading the coordinates upon the screen, Rudy thought over the idea further, thinking of how to make such a plan work right.

"A place like this is probably crawling with Chalk Troopers. How are we supposed to get around all that?" Rudy asked.

"_Go from above._" Carlos said.

"With what, a plane? A helicopter? The guards are sure gonna hear something like that."

"_No. Go from the real world, drive above it, drop in. Use a winch, put on Mommy's car, lower us down._"

Impressed with Carlos' creative solution, Rudy's favoritism towards the plan began to grow, liking the chances of pulling off such a rescue even more.

"Okay. I like that idea. You guys really think we can pull this off?" Rudy asked.

"Definitely." Carol said.

"_Yes._" Carlos said.

"And you can count me in too, Bucko." Snap said.

"Good. Then let's get going." Rudy said.

"_Not yet, one more thing._" Carlos said.

Carlos began running to his previous spot on the battlefield, rushing to the smear which used to be the Golden Chalk. Not sure what the boy had in mind, the group followed him, seeing what he was going to do. Kneeling over the smear where Carlos stepped on the Golden Chalk, Carlos rubbed away at the smear, fishing out from the ground a small safe. Upon entering the combination to the safe, Carlos pulled from it a duplicate of the Golden Chalk, revealing that it was not yet destroyed.

"What?! Carlos, how did you do that? I thought you destroyed it?!" Rudy asked.

"_Asked if we could draw more chalk with the chalk. Gave me an idea, draw with my foot, gambled it, it worked._" Carlos said.

"Then why didn't you just tell us you made another Golden Chalk in the first place?" Carol asked.

"_Didn't know it worked until I checked it now. Plus, you would have given it to the Chalk King. Too dangerous._"

Taking the Golden Chalk into his hand, his skin turning gold as he did so, Carlos drew a small rectangle with the Golden Chalk, with the rectangle turning into a credit card as it materialized. As Carlos released the Golden Chalk and his skin reverted back to normal, Carlos displayed the credit card to the group, showing the next tool they would need for their mission.

"Uh... Why did you draw a credit card?" Carol asked.

"_Need a winch. Mommy has her wallet, we have no money, but do now. We leaving or not?_" Carlos asked.

* * *

In the prison cell of Castle Chalkenstein, the young mother named Penelope Sanchez continues to sit in chains, under the captivity of the Chalk King. As the Chalk King anticipated she would attempt to spit on her chains, therefore erasing them, her arms were bound above her head, preventing this eventuality. Not a few moments ago, Penelope was fed the history of the Chalk King, learning of his origins and all the details.

The Chalk King was once a boy named Christopher Wolfe, a young artist with much talent for drawing. Immersing himself far too deeply in his own drawing to find a substitute for the love that his biological parents did not give him, Christopher was drawn away from the real world and into ChalkZone, finding his comfort in this land where he could not find it in the real world.

Beginning to see himself as a god, Christopher grew vengeful and destructive, driving himself from the Zoners that once adored him. After years of isolation and pain, Christopher drew a handgun and put it to his head, pulling the trigger and ending his miserable existence that could have been a life.

A few moments after dying, however, Christopher had discovered a fact about ChalkZone the hard way. When a human being dies within ChalkZone, they are not gone. They become Zoners themselves, cursed to live as chalk drawings forever; unable to die or even feel any sort of sensory input. With his transformation turning him from human into something else, this being found that Christopher was truly dead, and he became something else: The Chalk King.

Now, the being calling himself the Chalk King sees no truth or sense of reality, only seeing the world around him as one giant fantasy. Fulfilling his desires as an artist in his previous life, the Chalk King now lives to live out what he considers fantasy: To destroy all of ChalkZone, and, after that, the real world, having saved his resources for some time.

But, before doing this, the Chalk King desires one more item to this task: The Golden Chalk. Having lived as an unfeeling and immortal being made of chalk for an untold number of time, he wishes to have all of his senses returned to him once again in order to fully bask in and enjoy the conquest to come, allowing himself to feel pleasure and power once again.

As shocking and and haunting as these facts are to Penelope, her mind is not on the threat on their hands nor even the story of the Chalk King. Instead, her mind is on her two children, wherever they may be, and Rudy Tabootie.

Regarding her children, it is only natural for a mother to be protective of her children. Feeling a life grow inside you for 9 months, realizing that the living creature within you is the product of both you and the love of another, capable of infinite possibilities in life, you would be crazy not to care about such a person.

While she knows that they had done well on their own within the world of ChalkZone, she still worries if she will ever even see them one more time, and, if they don't, then they would at least find the love and guidance in their lives within someone else's arms in her absence.

Ranking equally with her children in terms of importance, perhaps even higher by only a slight fraction, Penelope still worried deeply about Rudy Tabootie. Having been the first and only friend she had made when she first moved to Plainsville, her life was never the same after having Rudy enter her life. For many years, they spent much of their time within ChalkZone, solving all kind of mysteries, defeating all manners of evil, and bringing peace to the land.

After losing him for a period of 15 years and going through days of hell and misery trying to help him find the emotions he disconnected during that time, Penelope had finally found the relationship she sought with Rudy, becoming something more than friends at last. Being in the clutches of the Chalk King now, she wishes it could have lasted far much longer than it did, or at least known to savor it, in case she may never return from this place alive.

"_Carolina... Carlos... Rudy... I'm so sorry... It was stupid of me to get myself captured... I'm going to die here... I'm so sorry... Please forgive me..._" Penelope whimpered.

"He's not going to kill you. I wouldn't worry yourself like that." A voice said.

After hearing a voice make its presence within the room, Penelope found that she was not alone here in her cell. While she recognized the voice's distinct sound within an instant, Penelope still wanted to see the owner of the voice himself. Once the figure took a step from out of the shadows, her wish was granted.

"Skrawl." Penelope said.

"Hello, Penny." Skrawl said.

"What do you want? Are you here to torture me like you did to Rudy? Are you going to break my arms? Force me to crawl for my food? Force me into manual labor?"

"I'm not going to do any of that. I just want to talk."

"Talk about what? How much you enjoyed torturing Rudy for all those years? How good it felt to get the revenge you were looking for? Huh? _HUH?!_ You wanted to make Rudy feel just like you did; without any sort of purpose or reason to live. Well, for a while, you did it. He was miserable. He could barely look at me in the face without thinking about what you did to him. _You broke him_. But guess what? He's back now, and everything you've ever done to him is undone. So, if you're going to try to do the same thing to me, go right ahead. I've gone through enough shit in my own life, and I wouldn't be affected by what you could do. Go ahead. Take your best shot at me."

"I know what I did, Penny. I'm aware of how much I broke Rudy. For a long time, I thought what I did was right and just, and it was what I wanted. But you're not the only one who's been through a lot. I've had my own trials and tribulations. I've had much of my own past catch up with me, and I still can't decide what to think of my past. And, believe me, I was just as surprised as you might be to hear this, but, after all that I did to Rudy, you know what he did?"

"What?"

"He forgave me."

Knowing the deeds done even before the days of the Chalk King, Penelope was well aware of the kind of Zoner that Skrawl was. After seeing the traumatized state that Rudy was in after Skrawl had tortured him, Penelope knew that Skrawl was capable of horrendous atrocities, and had done the worst of the kind on Rudy. So, as anyone would in her position, Penelope did the only thing that her mind was telling her to do:

Laugh.

"He _forgave_ you?! _You?!_ I'm not sure what you're trying to pull, Skrawl, but it's obviously not going to work. You always were an awful liar, but that's easily your worst yet. There is _no way in hell_ that Rudy would _ever_ forgive you for what you did to him." Penelope said.

"I had that exact line of thinking, and I wouldn't have ever thought it possible in a million years. But, somehow, it's true. Rudy forgave me for my actions against him. But even that's not the funniest thing. You know what is? I actually don't know how I feel about it. One one point, I feel some sort of relief. I'd done such awful things to the man, even taking away the one thing that made him who he was, but he let it all go. On another, I feel guilty. All this time, I'd thought that the Chalk King could give me what I was always looking for, but it looks like I was wrong. During our fight at Barney's Impenetrable Forest, he made towards me a lot of good points, and I can't stop thinking about what he told me." Skrawl said.

"Well, whether Rudy forgave you or not, I can tell you right now that the Chalk King won't help you. It seems that he was kind enough to share his backstory with me, and it's not pretty. He doesn't care about you or anyone else in ChalkZone, or even the real world. He's a monster."

"I admit my trust in the Chalk King has been dwindling as of late, but I don't have anywhere else to turn anymore. Rudy had offered me a chance to stay wtih him and atone for my sins, but I still ran off with the Chalk King, all because it's what I know. So, now, you've gotten me curious. You say he's told you his backstory? Tell me about it."

"And why should I tell _you_ about it, Skrawl?"

"Well, you're chained up in a prison cell waiting to be bartered off for the Golden Chalk. You have anything more important to do?"

While Skrawl was the last being in the universe that Penelope had any shred of interest in conversing with, she could hardly argue that there was not much harm to be done with doing so. More importantly, being stuck in a prison cell with no form of entertainment, a chance to learn more about Skrawl's recent experiences sounded promising, leading her to make a trade of information.

"Tell you what. You start telling me where you've been during our quest, and I'll tell you about the Chalk King. We'll take turns." Penelope said.

"Fine by me. Well, whenever you're ready, go right ahead. I'm all ears." Skrawl said.


	32. Chapter 31: Kept You Waiting, Huh?

**CHAPTER 31: KEPT YOU WAITING, HUH?**

After making a brief stop at Kacy's once again, obtaining the aforementioned winch, and attaching it to their mother's car, the group drove to the coordinates that Crainiac 4 had given them, leading them to a construction site. Being fortunate enough to be brought somewhere that no prying eyes would be watching, as well as having the night sky on their backs to shroud their activities, the group began unloading their supplies from the car, preparing to make their entrance into ChalkZone.

"You know, I'm all for saving _Mama_ and all, but did we just technically steal all that stuff? Like, how does the credit card work? Doesn't that have to be given by a bank?" Carol asked.

"_Drew it to function like a real credit card, ChalkZone's magic made it work. Store got paid with real money._" Carlos explained.

"But where did the money come from?"

"_The credit card._"

"And where did the credit card get it?"

"_It already had it._"

"But how... Oh, forget it. But, at least, could you explain why you had to buy all those Reptar Bars?"

After chowing down on one of his aforementioned chocolate bars, taking another out of his stash of 500 others, and beginning to eat it, Carlos answered his sister's question.

"_I was hungry._" Carlos said.

"Fine. Well, at least give me one while you're at it." Carol said.

Once Carol had her own Reptar Bar to eat, the siblings both grabbed a large chalkboard from the trunk, carrying it as they followed Rudy. Rudy, having the GPS in his hand, led the two children to the coordinates, positioning them directly over the facility.

"Right here." Rudy said.

Following Rudy's directions, Carol and Carlos placed the Chalkboard over the specified location. Taking his magic chalk, Carlos drew around the edges of the chalkboard, creating an entrance to ChalkZone. Looking down the open portal, the group saw the prison below them, taking their time to observe it.

The prison complex holding the most useful prisoners of the Chalk King was a sight to behold in itself; a testament to all that the forces of the Chalk King had to offer. Multiple Chalk Troopers paraded around the facility, their routines and discipline far higher than most others in their group, showing more military might and capability. Knowing this proved their mission to be even more difficult than they had previously thought, the group made their best efforts to swallow their fear, pushing themselves on to save Penelope.

As Snap drove the car up to the chalkboard, the children began unwinding the winch from the car, hoping that their crude efforts to attach it to their mother's sedan would still hold it in place. Taking the hook to the winch and attaching it to the rock-climbing harness he placed on himself, Rudy now found himself ready to enter the prison and find Toe Fu, giving the group a means of getting into Castle Chalkenstein.

"I'll give the wire two tugs when I'm ready to be winched back up. If there's any problems, I'll give you a call." Rudy said.

Rudy handed off Carol and Carlos a small two-way radio, turning on his own as well.

"Good luck, Bucko. You're gonna need it here." Snap said.

"Just please be safe. We need you to save _Mama_." Carol said.

Before Rudy could make his way below, Carlos stopped him, handing over his bandolier filled with chalk pieces.

"_Take this. You'll need the chalk in case it gets messy._" Carlos said.

Taking Carlos' bandolier and throwing it around his shoulder, Rudy armed himself with several pieces of chalk, now ready to face any danger he may find within.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Rudy said.

As Rudy stood on the edge of the chalkboard, he stepped off to briefly fall through the portal. With the winch catching his weight and holding it, Rudy now hung directly above the prison complex, ready to make his way below and get inside. With a simple push of a button, Carol set the winch to unwind, lowering him down. As soon as Rudy was within ChalkZone, Carlos erased most of the portal on the chalkboard, leaving only a small circle around the wire.

[Soundtrack Cue: Norihiko Hibino - Infiltration (from 'Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty')]

Lowering down to the prison complex below him, Rudy began his descent towards the facility, silently bypassing any and all watching eyes. Where the Chalk Troopers were all trained to watch out for enemies approaching from the ground, none would think to look to the sky for a foe. At least, not one that they couldn't hear first. With the noise of winch being in the real world, and the portal mostly closed to conceal any light or noise from within, any and all noise that could be made here was brought to a minimum, making Rudy's infiltration a stealthy one.

Upon being lowered to the top of the prison, Rudy gave two clicks on his radio's PTT button, sending two pulses of feedback to the children above. Hearing his signal, Carol and Carlos stopped the winch, not wanting to leave too much wire and delay Rudy's return. Safely on the ground, Rudy unhooked the winch from himself, now beginning his mission.

Putting on a pair of X-ray goggles, Rudy began scanning through the prison, looking for his target. As he searched through the building, Rudy also made sure to take note of the number of guards patrolling and the numerous other prisoners and their locations. While his target was Toe Fu, there was no way that he could leave the others inside to be left to the Chalk King. Seeing other prisoners such as Crainiac 7, Doofus Penny, Sally the Sea Monster, Yadda Yadda Yeti, armies of Santa Clauses, and one of the New Years, Rudy took note of each of their locations, remembering to come back for them later.

Taking one of his chalk pieces, Rudy drew a stairway to the building below, making his way inside. Heading down to the bottom floor, the most heavily guarded and location of Toe Fu, Rudy began moving his way through the halls as silently as he could, not wanting to be detected and lose his cover. With each silent step he took, Rudy grew one step closer to reaching Toe Fu, even if his steps were small and silent.

Coming to the next corridor, Rudy found a Chalk Trooper guarding the entryway. Even after waiting a short period of time for the trooper to move, the guard would not, leaving Rudy needing to find a way around him. Gaining in idea from a particular video game he enjoyed as a child, Rudy found out how to bypass the guard.

After drawing an issue of _Playchalk_, Rudy threw the magazine to the Chalk Trooper's feet, the magazine instantly gaining his attention. While the origin of the magazine was the first thing that crossed his mind, its contents, for obvious reasons, quickly found more priority in his mind. Upon opening directly to the centerfold, the attractive Zoner woman within gently caressed the face of the Chalk Trooper, inviting him to forget his duties to spend time with her.

"Hey, there, solider boy. What do you want to do with me?" The picture asked.

Not wasting his time with words, the Chalk Trooper immediately jumped down to the picture, quickly having an intimate moment with it. As the Chalk Trooper was distracted by the picture, Rudy carefully stepped around him; the picture proving to consume far too much attention to pay mind to Rudy or anything else around him.

After bypassing the first guard, Rudy finally found himself standing outside the door to Toe Fu's cell, having reached his objective. However, this time, there laid not one, but two Chalk Troopers outside the cell door, proving to be more of a challenge than before. For many, dispatching two soldiers guarding a cell stealthily might seem like a difficult task, maybe even impossible. For Rudy Tabootie, with the magic chalk in his hand and his imagination serving him well, this was mere child's play.

Drawing a small suppressed handgun, Rudy aimed for the necks of the Chalk Troopers, making sure that his shots would not be missed. Squeezing the trigger to the handgun, Rudy fired two small darts, landing one in each of the Chalk Troopers' necks. Rather than firing tranquilizer darts, Rudy had fired on the two thankfulizer darts, with the thankfulness formula effecting the Chalk Troopers as quickly as it entered them.

"Hey, Bill, did I ever tell how much I really appreciate you?" One Chalk Trooper asked.

"No." The other Chalk Trooper replied.

"Well, I really, really do appreciate you. You're a great friend and good coworker."

"Well, thanks, Larry, I appreciate that. You know what I also appreciate? You. You're a real nice guy, you know that?"

"Do you really think that?"

"I _know_ it, pal. You're real considerate of me and everybody else here. I appreciate that a lot."

"Well, thanks, pal. Hey, you know what I really enjoy? Blankets. I mean, you never think about them that much, but, when you're tired and you wanna sleep, a blanket's one of the quickest ways to do that. I'm real glad we got blankets."

"Yeah, me too. You know what I like a lot? Pencils. Pens are great, but a pencil you can erase if you need to erase something, and they've been real great utensils to use."

As the two Chalk Troopers kept their rantings and conversations of thanksgivings towards commodities that neither thought much of before, Rudy walked straight past the talking friends, neither caring nor acknowledging him making his approach to the door.

Before Rudy could enter the room, however, the obliviousness of the Chalk Troopers quickly left the two, as they spotted him and quickly caught up to him before he could enter the cell. Realizing that his stealthiness no longer was there to serve him, Rudy froze stiff, not knowing how to solve this situation.

"Hey, are you going to visit Toe Fu?" Bill asked.

"Um... Yes?" Rudy asked.

"Well, that's great! Toe Fu ain't had a visitor in a long time now, he's probably real lonely in there. He should really be thankful that someone like you would want to go see him."

"Here, let me get the door for you, I know he'll be delighted that you want to pay him a visit." Larry said.

The Chalk Trooper known as Larry took a set of keys and unlocked the door, opening the cell and giving Rudy entrance to get inside. Surprised that his thankfulizer formula had made the Chalk Troopers helpful as well as thankful, Rudy held back his fear and anxiety with a smile, thanking the Chalk Troopers for their aide.

"Why, thank you very much. I really appreciate that." Rudy said.

"Well, we appreciate that you appreciate that." Larry said.

"We sure do." Bill added.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

As the Chalk Troopers letting Rudy in the cell, the two instantly began talking with each other again, listing off numerous other things that the both were thankful to have in their lives. With the Chalk Troopers distracted and preoccupied with their conversation, Rudy now found himself inside the cell of the martial arts hero known as Toe Fu, standing face-to-face with the sentient phalange.

Toe Fu, taking note of the new visitor he had in his cell, continued to do what he had always done since the first days of his carceration. Lifting up his teacup and taking a light sip of its hot contents, Toe Fu subsequently set the cup back down, continuing to sit in his meditative state. When Toe Fu began to speak, his voice was deep and exaggerated, completely unfitting from his body, like that of a character in a dubbed martial arts film.

"Hello, Rudy Tabootie. It is a pleasure to have you visit. Please, sit down." Toe Fu said.

At his request, Rudy Tabootie seated himself on a pillow, sitting cross-legged as Toe Fu was. Carefully eyeing Rudy, Toe Fu took another sip of his tea, taking advantage of its heat while he could.

"So, you wish for me to help you to defeat the Chalk King and save ChalkZone, am I correct?" Toe Fu asked.

"But... I didn't even tell you that. How'd you-" Rudy began to ask.

"I've been sitting my way out of this war for quite some time; someone was bound to try to convince me to fight in it. Seeing the creativity you had brought to ChalkZone during the years of your youth, you seemed all too good a candidate of any to try to convince me."

"You're supposed to be a fighter for good, and the Chalk King's erasing innocent Zoners. Isn't that motivation enough?"

"You will find that, with martial artists, it is not within our nature to try to shift power one way or the other. We are simply to exist for who we are, and try to live a peaceful life without harming others. In the end, the world shall balance itself out for the best."

"King Mumbo Jumbo is dead. The Chalk King erased him."

Not aware of this fact until now, Toe Fu paused in his composure for a brief moment, as if giving a moment of silence out of respect for the king. With a light bow of his head, suspicions of this fact seemed to be supported by this action. Once again, Toe Fu took another sip of his tea, hoping to find some comfort within the warm beverage which he had prepared himself.

"I am truly sorry to hear this news, Rudy Tabootie. King Mumbo Jumbo was a benevolent and caring man; one who respected and loved the arts. However, I am afraid that if you are trying to convince me to fight in the name of revenge, you will not find success in this approach. Revenge leads to dustshed, which only leads to more dustshed, and the only road which leads to peace is forgiveness." Toe Fu said.

"Then what if the Chalk King wants you dead? Shouldn't you get them before they get you?" Rudy asked.

"Many wars, both in the real world and those of ChalkZone, could have been prevented with a simple act of watching and waiting for an understanding. So far, no harm has been done to me, and I am free to leave as I please, as you can see by the tea I am drinking now. Of course, given my skills in the many martial arts of the real world, they probably allow this only because they know they will fall by my hands."

Taking yet another sip of his tea, Toe Fu savored the taste of his beverage, taking each sip slowly and consciously, as if each sip were his first, or last.

"I have lived a very tranquil life, Rudy Tabootie; I have felt no need to cause trouble or interfere in the lives of others. Many Zoners build me up to be a folk hero of sorts, but I am no more different from any other average Zoner. Then again, in ChalkZone, the word 'average' has no real meaning, given how diverse this world can be. Instead, I choose to roam it freely, taking in each of its sights and all it has to offer. Recently, I have taken a small stop in my journey at the detest of the Chalk King and his forces, and I have entertained his threats, if only for peace, or perhaps a change. I have seen many causes for war and battles fought by men and Zoners alike, but not once could I find a cause I found just. However, you, Rudy Tabootie, are not like other men, nor are you anything like any Zoner. I can tell that there is a deep, meaningful reason which has brought you here to me, seeking my aid. I know that there is something within your being that has brought you to find a desperate solution to your problem, needing my assistance. Please, tell me, why is it you need me to help you? All you need do is say the words." Toe Fu said.

* * *

As Rudy prepared his answer inside the cell, events outside the cell began to unfold for the worse. In the hallway containing the first Chalk Trooper, the aforementioned guard was still occupied with his 'entertainment' magazine, finding himself heavily comforted in the arms of the centerfold girl within. With his mind and perception intensely focused on the girl, he did not catch ear of his radio, missing the calls of his commanding officer.

"_2977, why are you late with your status report?_" The commanding officer called.

As the Chalk Trooper had not checked in with his commanding officer in quite some time, suspicion and frustration began to arise on the other end of the call. Giving another call over the line, the commanding officer gave a more stern voice over the call.

"_What's going on? Respond!_" The commanding officer called.

Despite his calls being more than sufficient to be heard by the intended audience, the calls were unheard, as the Chalk Trooper was far too preoccupied to be bothered with the commander's call. With the commanding officer growing impatient and intolerant of his soldier's failure to report, he then sought more desperate measures to his solution.

"_Unable to communicate with Trooper 2977. Carry out an investigation immediately._" The commanding officer ordered.

At the commanding officer's orders, a pair of Chalk Troopers went to investigate the situation, aiming to discover why Chalk Trooper 2977 was not responding to his calls. Upon reaching the hall, both troopers found their target on the floor, fondling and playing with the woman in the centerfold of his magazine. Naturally, neither were particularly pleased with what they were seeing.

"Hey, dumbo! You havin' fun there?" One Chalk Trooper asked.

Upon hearing the voice of one of his comrades being spoken loudly and clearly, Chalk Trooper 2977 shot up off the ground, instantly forgetting about his woman. The woman, just as surprised at his appearance, also jumped up in surprise.

"Oh, uh... Hey, what's up?" Chalk Trooper 2977 asked.

"What do you mean, 'what's up'? What've you been doin' this whole time?" The other Chalk Trooper asked.

"Oh, well, I was, uh-"

"That was a rhetorical question, numb nuts. Why weren't you watchin' the hallway?"

"Because I, uh, I had her right here, and-"

"Oh, geez. Put that thing away and get back to your post. Now we've gotta check down this hallway and make sure you didn't let someone slip through here."

"But I-"

"I mean it. Boss' orders. Put the magazine away."

While disappointing with no longer being able to play with the woman in the magazine, Chalk Trooper 2977 assured her that he would soon return before closing the pages. Just before closing the magazine, Chalk Trooper 2977 whispered his temporary goodbyes to the woman.

"_We'll talk later. I gotta get back to work._" Chalk Trooper 2977 said.

"_Don't worry, lover, I'll be right here waiting for you._" The centerfold said.

Closing the pages to the magazine, Chalk Trooper 2977 stood to attention at his post once again, standing guard over the hallway. The other two Chalk Troopers, now having a gap in security, took it upon themselves to seek out any signs of intruders.

"Wouldya get a load of some o' these guys. It ain't enough that they ain't got enough to keep themselves occupied, but they gotta start outright not doing their jobs on us, too." One Chalk Trooper said.

"Well, I can't really blame him, that centerfold was one piece o' work." The other Chalk Trooper said.

"Heh. I can't argue with that."

"How's about we go out and get ourselves a couple o' women and get ourselves drunk after this is over?"

"Sounds good to me, you're buyin'."

As the two Chalk Troopers advanced down the hallway, they soon left sight in the hallway, no longer leaving any sign of their presence. Chalk Trooper 2977, still not finished with his magazine, lightly opened the centerfold, discreetly reading his magazine while he presumed to be safe.

"_Hey, baby, how about a show while I'm waitin' here?_" Chalk Trooper 2977 whispered.

* * *

While Chalk Trooper 2977 was receiving a show from his woman and two more troopers were searching down the hallway, Rudy Tabootie and Toe Fu continued their conversation within the cell. After Toe Fu gave a very difficult question regarding Rudy's motivation, the creator sought to find a ways to convince the master martial artist to assist him in fighting the Chalk King.

Although his initial plan was to reveal the fact that Penelope was in the captivity of the Chalk King, Rudy was no longer certain that it was enough that it would sway Toe Fu. Living so impartially that he would not even fight in the name of the Chalk King, the idea of fighting for romance seemed to be the least likely candidate to recruit Toe Fu.

Nevertheless, Rudy knew that he had no other option to select, and, following through Toe Fu's request for a simple reason to be spoken, Rudy gave the answer that he had traveled so far for.

"After all I've heard from what you've said, I'm not even sure if this would register as important to you, but... Penelope's been captured. The Chalk King took her." Rudy said.

"So, you wish to save the one you love, is that it?" Toe Fu asked.

"Of course I do. But... Even though that's the most important thing to me, it's not the only reason. After I had spent a lot of years on my own, I grew bitter and hateful, and I lost my talent. Penny had to go through a lot, but she helped me find it all again. Even after I put her through so much anger and hate, letting it all out on her, she didn't give up on me. Now, if I let her stay in the Chalk King's hands, then how could I even live with myself? She went through so much for me, and I should do the same for her."

"Then you feel a sense of honor to be restored, and you cannot stop until you fulfill this honor."

After giving a long sigh with this realization sitting in, Rudy gave the last part of his speech, ending with his request.

"Yes. I do love Penny, and I'd do anything to save her, but, above all, I owe her all that she's done for me. But I can't do it alone. So, I came here to ask you for help. So, please, will you help me?" Rudy asked.

* * *

Outside the cell door, the two 'thankfulized' Chalk Troopers continued on their endless rants, each party naming off the many things in their life that they were thankful for. After listing off many of the most immediate things that the two could think of, many of the objects which they were thankful for began to delve into the most obscure and absurd topics.

"You know what I'm _really_ thankful for? When you go to a restraurant and order some fries, and sometimes you get a tater tot or chicken nugget with the fries. It's like a little bonus to your food." One Chalk Trooper said.

"Oh, yeah. I love it when that happens. Ooh, you know what _I'm_ really thankful for? Going in a store and finding something you didn't know you wanted. It's like, you didn't know you wanted it until you saw it. It's a really great surprise." The other Chalk Trooper said.

As the two thankfulized Chalk Troopers continued with their many and neverending thanksgivings, the two Chalk Troopers sent to investigate for threats took notice of the bizarrely-acting troopers outside Toe Fu's gate, finding their behavior strange even for ChalkZone's standards. Investigating the manner as they were assigned to do, the investigators approached the thankfulized Chalk Troopers, seeking out any strange occurrences.

"Hey, you two. You seen anything strange around here?" One investigating Chalk Trooper asked.

"Oh, hey, you're doing a whole search and everything! I love it when people go and inspect the area, make sure everything's goin' just right, I really appreciate when people like you take the time to make things perfect." One thankfulized Chalk Trooper said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, you seen anybody strange come through here?"

"Anybody _strange_? No, sir. Nothing strange here."

"Okay. Good. You give us or the commanding officer a call if you see somethin' coming through here."

"Oh, the commanding officer! I really appreciate him, he's a good boss. He sends some guys like you to check up on how we're doin', just like that one guy went to go check on Toe Fu, he's a great guy to work with. I'm definitely puttin' him on my resume towards my next job."

"Okay, great, I got it, I don't need the- Wait a minute, what was that last part?"

"About the boss bein' on my resume? Oh, don't get me wrong, I love this job, I'm real thankful for it, but you always gotta look towards the future. I'm real thankful that I got a future, to have a whole life ahead of me-"

"No, idiot, not that, what about Toe Fu?"

"Oh, yeah. Someone came by to pay him a visit just to say hello. Real nice guy, you don't see somebody go and pay someone a visit in prison, go through all that effort. I really appreciate-"

Before the thankfulized Chalk Troopers could continue their thankfulness regarding Rudy Tabootie, the inspecting Chalk Troopers pulled out their weapons, quickly and carefully approaching the door. The thankfulized Chalk Troopers, understanding the signal that their comrades were sending, pulled out their weapons as well and joined them in formation.

"Oh, man, we're gonna have ourselves a fight. I really appreciate fights, they really make good exercise and get the blood flowin'. I'm also real thankful for these guns, they make the fight way more easier-" One thankfulized Chalk Trooper began to say.

"For the love of chalk, will you shut the chalk up?!" Another Chalk Trooper shouted.

* * *

After hearing the right reason for joining in the fight, Toe Fu gave a light smile, feeling satisfied with the answer he was given.

"All you had to do was ask." Toe Fu said.

Just as Toe Fu finished his sentence, the door to the cell was busted down, with the four Chalk Troopers entering the room with their guns drawn and aimed straight for Rudy.

"Alright, there, the jig's up. We gotcha. You ain't goin' nowhere." The leading Chalk Trooper said.

Trying to defend himself against the Chalk Troopers, Rudy slowly reached for one of the chalk sticks upon his bandolier. While his method of reaching the chalk was slow and steady, meant to be undectected by the Chalk Troopers, the leader of the group took notice of his sly attempt, aiming his gun towards his hand.

"Don't even think about it." The Chalk Trooper said.

Knowing that he could not make any sort of means to fight back against the Chalk Troopers, Rudy slowly moved his hand away from the chalk, instead putting both hands in the air where they could be seen. Now being caught in the crosshairs of the Chalk Troopers, Rudy's stealth and mission seemed to be compromised, nearly rendering his mission a failure.

However, with Toe Fu successfully swayed onto his side, victory was but a few seconds away from being achieved. After setting his cup of tea down, Toe Fu leaped above Rudy's head, landing between him and the Chalk Troopers. Making the first attack that he had ever struck in several years' time, Toe Fu swiped his hand across the air, cutting through the Chalk Troopers' rifles and leaving their severed halves falling to the ground.

The Chalk Troopers, only expecting the folk hero to continue about his business relaxing within his cell and not causing any sort of ruckus, were all extremely flabbergasted to see Toe Fu disarm them so easily. The leading Chalk Trooper, however, was not so easily swayed by the simple but effective motion. Taking out his combat knife, the leading Chalk Trooper prepared to attack Toe Fu head-on in an attempt to encourage the others to the same.

"C'mon, what are you, cowards?! He's probably lost his edge, sittin' in that cell all day, he's probably never even on a fight! Let's get him!" The Chalk Trooper said.

Before the Chalk Trooper to move his knife anywhere near his target, Toe Fu delivered a solid punch straight to the Chalk Trooper's face, sending his head spinning around several times like a top. After several revolutions were spent by his head, the Chalk Trooper's head came to a stop, landing backwards and leaving his neck completely wringed out.

"_Okay... I take it back... He's not soft... Maybe we should just let him do whatever he wants... Ow..._" The Chalk Trooper said.

With the only Chalk Trooper brave enough to stand against Toe Fu falling down, his head still spun backwards, the remaining guards all quickly dispersed from the area, dropping their weapons and running in fear. One stray Chalk Trooper, however, was not completely overtaken by panic. Before moving to an area of safety, this Chalk Trooper pressed an alarm switch, sounding said alarm throughout the prison complex.

While Rudy Tabootie had now brought Toe Fu into the war against the Chalk King, the element of stealth that he once had on his mission was now completely gone with no chance for redemption. Already able to hear the hordes of Chalk Troopers rushing to the cell, Rudy instinctively held his chalk in hand, getting ready to fight back against the Chalk Troopers.

Before he could ready himself a weapon to fight with, however, Toe Fu lightly held his hand over Rudy's, disallowing him from taking such an action. Instead, Toe Fu decided to take action for himself this time around.

"Please, Rudy, allow me. While I may be a pacifist, I can never deny that a fight gives great exercise, and I have been out of practice for a while. If I am to help you get Penny back, I'd better be sure I'm in shape for it." Toe Fu said.

As the Chalk Troopers all approached into the hallway, each soldier held their guns up tight to their shoulders, all aiming their sights directly at the two occupants of the cell. Determined to let neither person out from the cell room, all kept their fingers tight to the triggers of their rifles, knowing very well what the consequences of failure would mean.

"_**FREEZE!**_" One Chalk Trooper shouted.

While Rudy could not think to do anything but stand still as ordered, Toe Fu had very different plans in mind. As the anthropomorphic toe rushed straight into the wall of soldiers, the Chalk Troopers all pulled tightly against the triggers of their rifles, letting out a barrage of bullets straight towards the advancing target.

Just as quickly as they fired their shots, the battle had ended just as quickly. Moving at speeds barely able to be comprehended by the human eye, Toe Fu successfully put down the entire group of Chalk Troopers, defeating a group of 25 in mere seconds.

Initially, Rudy had not been sure if staying still was the right approach to this situation. After seeing Toe Fu in action, however, Rudy could see that he had made the right choice after all, along with seeing the fast work of Toe Fu himself.

"Hmph. Not quite as fast as I used to be. Good thing I got some practice out of this." Toe Fu said.

As Toe Fu lamented over his lost speed over years of peaceful cooperation in his cell, a loud, blaring beep sounded over the loudspeakers, sending a command to the Chalk Troopers within the prison complex.

"_Calling all Chalk Troopers. The prisoner known as Toe Fu has escaped. Subject is unarmed but extremely dangerous. Your orders are to converge in the 9th cell block and shoot to kill any unknown parties._" The loudspeakers said.

"Crap. That means us. We gotta get out of here." Rudy said.

"I agree. While this handful was easy to dispatch, I doubt even I could stand such an onslaught of Chalk Troopers at once." Toe Fu said.

"We need to get to the roof. I've got an exit there waiting."

Moving quickly through the hallways, Rudy and Toe Fu sought the stairway back to the roof, seeking to avoid any further confrontation with the Chalk Troopers. While the two moved quickly and carefully to avoid encountering any more of the Chalk Troopers, many groups of them seemed to converge down every turn of the hallway, limiting their options of an exit.

After many double-backs and quick turns, Rudy and Toe Fu quickly found themselves stuck within another small cell, seeking a place where the Chalk Troopers would not find them. As they heard enemies approaching from the hallways, they took to walls as tightly as they could, ensuring that they would not be seen.

If only for the moment, this plan seemed to work, as no Chalk Troopers had yet spotted the two. Fortunately, while many of these Chalk Troopers in this prison were more intelligent than the vast majority of their group, this small degree of difference did not make a huge means of improvement on cognitive ability.

"Hey, uh, you seen those two escapees that were runnin' around here?" One Chalk Trooper asked.

"Uh, I think it was only one escapee, right? The other guy's supposed to be the one rescuin' him?" Another Chalk Trooper asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, but have you seen either of them?"

"Uh... Nope."

"Well, then, I guess we'd better keep lookin'. That Toe Fu guy's gonna be a real problem to keep down."

As the two Chalk Troopers departed from the area, continuing to search their way down the halls, Rudy and Toe Fu released their grip on the walls, relaxing themselves from their lucky escape. After quickly catching their breath, the two took notice of two skeletons laying on the floor opposite of them; their bodies having decomposed some long time ago.

Upon checking their uniforms, Rudy discovered that these skeletons once belonged to a law enforcement cell known as the Label Police; a militia bent on forcing Zoners to follow even the most negligible directional tags, such as the 'do not remove' tags on pillows or the 'this side up' on cardboard boxes.

"I knew these guys. They were part of the Label Police." Rudy said.

"Yes. This prison complex once belonged to the Label Police, but it fell into the hands of the Chalk King once the original Label Policemen disappeared." Toe Fu said.

"Evidently, they didn't disappear. But what happened? They just sat here died?"

"It seems so. Take a look above us."

Toe Fu pointed to a sign hanging above the doorway, reading 'no exit' upon it. While the doorway was wide open and exiting the cell was more than possible, the Label Policemen had decided to follow their principles to the bitter end, as evidenced here.

"It seems that someone had exploited the fanatical beliefs of the Label Policemen and had trapped them in this cell to die, knowing that they would never escape." Toe Fu said.

"Good god. What kind of cruel monster could be capable of something that? How would that thought even enter his head? It must've been one pretty sick bastard to let these people just sit and die." Rudy said.

"True, but this is not the time to contemplate such thoughts. We must think of a means of reaching the roof and taking your escape route."

"Right. Let me handle a few things on my end."

Rudy pulled out his two-way radio, contacting the other members of the rescue team above.

"Carol, this is Rudy, do you copy?" Rudy called.

* * *

Above the skyline of ChalkZone, resting against a car with two Reptar Bars in her mouth, Carol continues to await alongside Carlos and Snap for a signal from Rudy Tabootie, hoping that she would eventually see some action out of the rescue mission that they had embarked on. Not having received anything so much as a status update from Rudy, the three all lazily surrounded the radio, with the children chowing down on their Reptar Bars.

"Hey, is my tongue green yet?" Carol asked.

Carol opened her mouth and displayed her tongue to her brother, inquiring if the bar turned her tongue green as the bars had advertised to do. Despite her numerous consumption of the chocolate bars, however, no traces of any shade of green were on her tongue, leading Carlos to shake his head.

"I don't get it. I must've ate, like, ten of these things. They usually do it, did you just get a bad batch or something?" Carol asked.

"Well, ya know what they say, they just don't make 'em like they used to. Anyways, how's about you stop bein' so stingy an' hand me a candy bar?" Snap asked.

"_Chocolate filled with icing. Would erase your mouth and digestive system._" Carlos said.

"Oh, yeah, right, I forgot. Uh, never mind, then."

Finally, after several long minutes of waiting, a call finally came through on the radio, instantly snapping the group out of their state of boredom.

"_Carol, this is Rudy, do you copy?_" Rudy called.

Ready to answer the call and heed to whatever needs Rudy would request, Carol snatched up the radio, replying quickly and listening carefully for an answer.

"I'm here, Rudy, you ready to go?" Carol asked.

"_Not just yet. I've got Toe Fu, but we've got a lot of Chalk Troopers looking for us. We're trying to get to you as fast as we can._" Rudy said.

"_Need help?_" Carlos asked.

"_No, Carlos, you all stay right there. I don't want any of you getting in unnecessary danger. Just stand by and wait for me to give you a signal, then you send that winch reeling us up._"

"We got it. We're ready when you are." Carol said.

"Just say the word, and you'll be safe an' sound, bucko." Snap said.

* * *

Back within the prison complex, after Rudy placed his radio away, him and Toe Fu began to contemplate their options, thinking of a way out of the mess that the two were caught in. As he made the mistake of doing once again, Rudy remembered that he possessed not only the chalk, but also had his ability to draw once again.

"Of course, what was I thinking? I can just draw us something to get out of here." Rudy said.

"But what?" Toe Fu asked.

"Oh. Um..."

Upon thinking up what he could draw to get them out of the prison, Rudy looked to the outside wall to the prison, gaining an idea. Walking up to the wall, Rudy drew a door onto the wall, opening it upon its materialization.

After the door had appeared and gained the two a means outside, Rudy drew two pair of toilet plungers, ensuring to draw them industrial-strength. As soon as the plungers materialized, Rudy handed one pair to Toe Fu.

"I got it. We climb to the top." Rudy said.

"Very good thinking, Rudy Tabootie. I see your creativeness has not left you in your years of aging." Toe Fu said.

"Well, it kind of did, but I fixed that."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Long story. I'll tell you once we're out."

Heading to the outside of the now-open door, Rudy and Toe Fu began climbing up the side of the wall, using their toilet plungers to stick to the wall. As Rudy had his many years of survival building his body into a lean, muscular tone, and as Toe Fu was a master martial artist, both found the task extremely easy.

However, while their means of escape was an innovative one, it was not foolproof. As they continued to climb, several spotlights began moving across the walls, all seeking out the escaped prisoner and his rescuer. Having very little maneuverability with their method of transportation, trying to dodge the spotlights was a struggle; speed not being a commodity with this means.

As one spotlight came close to shining upon the two, the climbing escapees quickly jumped to the side, evading the spotlight. Upon doing so, however, one of Rudy's plungers came disconnected from the wall, beginning to send him falling to the ground, giving a scream as he fell. Toe Fu, seeing Rudy fall helplessly, quickly grabbed him by his leg, stopping his unintentional descent.

While the two had made some fine progress evading the patrolling Chalk Troopers previously, Rudy's slight but shrill scream as he fell revealed their position to those listening below. As the spotlight was shined directly onto them as they continued to hand on the wall, Rudy and Toe Fu knew that their transportation of wall-climbing would not work anymore.

Before the Chalk Troopers could fire on the two, Toe Fu threw Rudy through a window on the wall, sending him inside to safety. After throwing him back inside the prison, Toe Fu quickly followed, just barely evading the gunfire of the Chalk Troopers.

Now, Rudy and Toe Fu were back inside the prison, no longer in the line of gunfire of the Chalk Troopers outside. However, while the two were safe from any threats outside, they had now just placed themselves in the danger of facing the Chalk Troopers inside. Hearing the many fast footsteps of the Chalk Troopers heading their way, Rudy and Toe Fu knew that they had little time left to seek new shelter.

"Where to now?" Toe Fu asked.

After a quick scan of his surroundings, Rudy spotted a small room to his left, giving the pair a temporary shelter.

"This way!" Rudy said.

As the two immediately rushed inside the room, Rudy and Toe Fu were met with two more Chalk Troopers inside, both attending many monitors and other electronic equipment. While the vast majority of Chalk Troopers were on alert throughout the prison, these two appeared to be simple desk jockeys, inexperienced in fights.

"Knock, knock." Rudy said.

Quickly drawing a rifle like that of the Chalk Troopers', Rudy shot the two desk jockey Chalk Troopers before they could reach for their own rifles, eliminating the threat before they could attack.

"I didn't take you for lacking a stance against killing, Rudy Tabootie." Toe Fu said.

"I drew this with rubber bullets, they'll be down for a while, but they're not dead." Rudy said.

Looking upon the monitors in the control room, Rudy saw multiple Chalk Troopers converging on the room, with far more enemies than the two could possibly ever fend off, even with their combined resources. Now, after coming so far in their escape, it seems that the escape has come to an end.

Or not, as far as Rudy could help it.

Rushing straight to the control panel, Rudy quickly began searching through the various controls on the desk, searching for something that would fulfill his plan to escape. Toe Fu, not knowing his plan, inquired over his actions, not understanding what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Toe Fu asked.

"This place is one big prison filled with the strongest Zoners in ChalkZone, right?" Rudy asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, the Chalk King didn't erase them because he thought they could help him in his war in some way. I imagine that a lot of these Zoners the Chalk Troopers could deal with one at a time, but what about all at once?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Rudy Tabootie?"

After much frantic searching, Rudy could not find the sort of switch he was looking for. Just as the Chalk Troopers managed to meet outside the door to the control room, Rudy found a means of accomplishing his plan. Taking his chalk and drawing a button on the control panel, writing 'RELEASE ALL PRISONERS' right on it, Rudy readied his hand right above the button, waiting for it to materialize.

"Let's get this party started." Rudy said.

Just as the button materialized, Rudy pressed it as fast and as hard as he could, activating the new switch he had just created. With the switch being pressed, a loud alarm began to blare through the prison, firing off flashing red lights. Outside the doorway, the Chalk Troopers all stared up in confusion, not ever having seen this happen before.

"_Thank you for pressing the 'release all prisoners' button. All prisoners of the Chalk King will now be released from their cells. All these prisoners are very angry with being held against their will and kept oppressed by the Chalk King and his Chalk Troopers for several years, so all of them are extremely agitated as they are extremely powerful. If you are a Chalk Trooper, do not attempt to flee, as you will be beaten up anyway and only waste everyone's time. Have a nice day._" The loudspeaker said.

Just as the announcement finished, the cell doors in the hallway all unlocked, all simultaneously clicking their locks loudly. The Chalk Troopers, where they were once within only inches of achieving their mission, now found that they had fallen into the worst-case scenario that could occur. Using what few little seconds they had, the Chalk Troopers began to seriously rethink their life choices, trying to discern what went wrong.

"Oh, for chalk's sake." One Chalk Trooper said.


	33. Chapter 32: The Chalkshank Redemption

**CHAPTER 32: THE CHALKSHANK REDEMPTION**

The Chalk Troopers are the loyal and lethal subordinates of the Chalk King; vast in numbers but low in intelligence. With their cognitive skills as low as they are, there is no chance for revolution or revolt against the Chalk King, securing his hold on the areas conquered.

Dressed in all olive drab outfits and gas masks, the Chalk Troopers all share a uniform look, none looking different from one another, aside from a handful of high-ranking soldiers. Sharing all one look and one mind, none had any sort of individuality; no independent thought outside of following the orders assigned to them by their creator and leader: The Chalk King.

Now, following a selection of Chalk Troopers within the Chalk King's prison complex, these Chalk Troopers have been given the task of capturing Rudy Tabootie and Toe Fu, the former helping the latter to escape. Having cornered the two within a select room, capturing the two seemed to be a relatively easy task.

What they did not realize soon enough, however, was that this particular room was the control room to the entire prison, capable of controlling everything within the facility, except for the cells. In most cases, this would not be a large problem, and no one could possibly do any real damage this way.

This case, however, was not within said majority. In this case, their target possessed a tool to allow him to change the entire world around him as he saw fit. As such, he could use this tool to change the control panel to release all the prisoners. After drawing said button upon the control panel, Rudy Tabootie released all prisoners in the facility at once. As the cell doors to the cells of the prisoners all began to open, the Chalk Troopers knew that their fate would come for them soon enough.

While the Chalk Troopers had no choice but to follow their orders, else they would be erased, they had all began to consider their life choices leading up to this moment.

"Oh, for chalk's sake." One Chalk Trooper said.

As the cell doors opened all at once, a large swarm of Zoners all converged upon the Chalk Troopers, all escaped prisoners heading straight for the group of Zoners outside the control center. Comprising the attacking group were the Yadda Yadda Yeti, Lars the Polar Bear, Sally the Sea Monster, Generic Man, Major Brand, Bully Nerd, the Giant Baby, and the Thor Throat chalk-clone; some of the most powerful Zoners in ChalkZone.

Where the group varied in numbers, what also greatly varied was the methods of sheer brutality inflicted upon the Chalk Troopers. The acts inflicted upon them were beyond description or explanation; leaving nothing left of the Chalk Troopers but scraps and shreds. Although every second of the carnage was captured perfectly on the monitors in the control center, neither Rudy nor Toe Fu could bear to watch it, leaving both to turn their heads and try to avert their eyes from the fight.

"Ooh, I don't think he's gonna get up after that." Rudy said.

"It is indeed times like this that I remember why I am a pacifist." Toe Fu said.

Where the fight seemed to last several long minutes to the unwitting observers Rudy and Toe Fu, it all ended in mere seconds. As the fighting and destruction all came to an end, a dead silence sat throughout the area, resonating a sense of anxiety and discomfort within Rudy and Toe Fu.

The door to the control room opened up, causing Rudy and Toe Fu to jump back in fear. However, upon seeing that the one opening the door was Generic Man, greeting them with a friendly smile and a welcoming demeanor, the two gave out sighs of relief, remembering that these once-prisoners were their allies.

"Greetings, citizens. Care to take a step out?" Generic Man asked.

With the Chalk Troopers displaced and no longer a threat, Rudy and Toe Fu stepped out from the control room, meeting with the various Zoners that saved their lives. As the two began to fully realize the damage that the fight had left behind, the various escaped Zoners all shouted with delight, all seeing Rudy finally return from his disappearance.

"Rudy Tabootie! You've returned!" The Zoners shouted.

"Yeah, I did. Wow, I forgot how much damage you guys could do on your own." Rudy said.

"You should expect no less from Thor Throat!" The Thor Throat clone said.

"Just helping to save the day." Generic Man said.

Bully Nerd said nothing, but only let out a growl.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are having fun, because I need your help. King Mumbo Jumbo is dead, and the Chalk King has Penny." Rudy Tabootie said.

Upon hearing what became of the king of ChalkZone and leader of Calcite, a collective gasp came out of the Zoners, followed by a heavy silence. Not knowing what to do on their own, several swarms of panic and uncertainty began to sink into the Zoners, never even considering that King Mumbo Jumbo could be killed during their lifetimes.

"King Mumbo Jumbo dead?!" Sally the Sea Monster said.

"Yadda-Yadda-You've got to be kidding! Who'll help us against the Chalk King?!" Yadda Yadda Yeti asked.

"I will. Rudy Tabootie has fought hard to find me, and he has convinced me to aide you in your hour of need. I cannot defeat the Chalk Troopers here on my own, but I can lead us all out with your assistance. Do you promise to do what I say?" Toe Fu asked.

The group of Zoners all gave consenting nods, all wanting to escape the prison safely and together. Most importantly, all wanted to gain a chance to fight back against their captors and oppressors after so many years of imprisonment, and were all eager at a chance to fight back.

"Very good. Bully Nerd, you will take point. Your charging attacks will clear a path for us. Sally and Yadda will come next, breaking up any crowd attacks who come towards us. Thor Throat, Lars, and Giant Baby will brawl and fight off those on each of their sides. Generic Man and Major Brand shall fend off any stragglers. Let us move." Toe Fu said.

With their team organized and their strategies set in place, the group began moving out, ready to at last finally be free of the prison and be free Zoners once again. As they began their escape plan, however, the remains of their previous fight continued to lay on the floor, serving as a reminder of the short but furious battle that took place not a few minutes ago.

Continuing to suffer through the intense but well-deserved beating that the group had endured, the Chalk Troopers lounged on the floor, barely able to remain conscious or thinking after their assault. Where they were once organized in a large posse, more than ready to take down Rudy Tabootie and Toe Fu, they were now reduced to pathetic, groaning weaklings barely able to stand.

Despite this, there was still at least one Chalk Trooper who retained his optimism.

"_Ugh... You know something? I'm honestly just really thankful to be around you guys. Having you here really makes me feel better about losing._" One Chalk Trooper said.

"_Will... you... please... shut... up?_" Another Chalk Trooper said.

* * *

[Soundtrack Cue: Public Enemy - Black Steel in the Hour of Chaos; Starting from 0:28]

Now, under the leadership of Toe Fu, some of the most powerful Zoners kept within the prison began making their way through, as if the obstacles around them never existed. As each member of the group began their rush through the prison, each one put to use their talents to make their exit as swift and as effective as they could, and all following Toe Fu's plan to lead the group out.

Bully Nerd, being a half-bull Zoner, inherited the strength of a real bull, as well as all of its aggression. While continuing to run as frontrunner, a small group of Chalk Troopers rushed in front of the escaping Zoners, seeking to put an end to their run for freedom. Taking advantage of the physical power he held, Bully Nerd rushed straight into the Chalk Troopers, charging through the bulk and knocking the armed soldiers down with all his force.

While the forceful attack of Bully Nerd was a strong one, it was not enough to put the Chalk Troopers down for good. Within seconds, the vast majority of the Chalk Troopers began rising from the ground yet again, ready to retaliate upon the escapees. The escaping Zoners, not ready to surrender to the Chalk Troopers yet, put their next attack plan into effect.

Next, with the Chalk Troopers broken up from their core, the next wave of attack from the Zoners was in effect. Sally the Sea Monster and Yadda Yadda Yeti, two of the largest and physically strongest Zoners in ChalkZone, moved in for their attack. Using their brawn and their might to their advantage, the large monster Zoners began busting their way through the Chalk Troopers, knocking them all aside as if they were toys.

As the group kept progressing through the prison, the escapees crossed over a small bridge spanning over a cell block. While their primary focus was moving their way through to get out of the prison, the group all took a moment to observe the action that was occurring below them. Although they were causing some carnage of their own, nothing they could do would compare to what was occurring below.

As the prisoners kept within the complex were all released from their cells at once, riots began to unfold all throughout the facility. With hundreds if not thousands of Zoners trapped within this hell for years, unable to live their lives in peace, the rage building within this facility has unleashed itself in one strong motion.

Where this prison seemed to be calm within the outside, these moments of serenity were a facade; beneath it tensions and anger building up within those being held in this horrible place. Now, as Rudy Tabootie has set the prisoners free, all this tension has been let out in one maelstrom of revenge, a revolution the Chalk Troopers had never believed they would see in their simple lives.

In one cell block, a spoon, having carved itself into a shiv, began skewering through multiple Chalk Troopers, collecting the enemy soldiers on its body like a shish kabob. In another block, a pair of pretzel rods tied their bedsheet to their heads, turning themselves into a pair of nunchucks. With their combined strength, the pretzel-chucks began knocking down every Chalk Trooper in their path. Within yet another cell block, a staple gun combined itself with various other mechanical pieces and turned their collective into a zip gun, firing whatever objects they could back at the Chalk Troopers.

Continuing to move forward, the group encountered another cluster of Chalk Troopers, all armed with riot gear and ready to face off against the escaped prisoners. While they were more than ready to put up a fight, the Zoners were also ready for a fight, all ready under the guidance of Toe Fu.

Thor Throat was drawn after the world-famous wrestler turned burglar of the same name, and inherited all of his physical strength and fighting ability. Lars is a polar bear, and, like real polar bears, can kill most of anything with single swipe of his paw, as well as hold a bite force of 1200 PSI. As for the Giant Baby, well... Babies aren't inherently very strong, but, you wouldn't seriously consider going toe-to-toe with one 20 times your size, would you?

Now, with the combined efforts of Thor Throat, Lars the Polar Bear, and the Giant Baby, the riot-geared Chalk Troopers were all suddenly met with a force of might that not even the most strongest of riot gear was prepared for. Using their combined strength as one force, Thor Throat, Lars, and the giant baby all began pushing the Chalk Troopers back, physically moving the collective of Chalk Troopers backwards as they themselves moved forward.

Realizing that they could not keep the escape group back with the efforts they were spending now, some of the Chalk Troopers began breaking off from their formation, seeking to lay in some attacks to weaken their enemies' combined might and find a way to win. Under the leadership of Toe Fu, however, this would not come to pass.

In their time, Generic Man and Major Brand were the greatest of enemies in ChalkZone, always battling with one another. With the tyrannical rule of the Chalk King, however, both became captured under the forces of the evil human turned Zoner, and united their forces under a common enemy.

Now, in this time, both fight as one, seeking out an equally beneficial goal: Freedom. Combining their strength as a team, the superhero and supervillain work together to fight back the stray Chalk Troopers, pushing them back within their previous formation. Having been pushed back into formation by Generic Man and Major Brand, the Chalk Troopers were once again being forced back by the three strength-oriented Zoners, having no place to go.

Finally, with the Chalk Troopers pushed back against the wall, no longer able to move any farther, the enemy soldiers were trapped and without any place to go. At least, not as far as any of them could think to go. With someone like Rudy Tabootie within the fighting force, there existed a way not only to move the Chalk Troopers further, but also break open their exit.

Taking the magic chalk in his hand, Rudy drew a giant bowling ball, making it nearly 50 feet tall. While he was not physically strong enough to move the bowling ball on his own, there was one who had the ability to move it as far as needed: Toe Fu. Tapping into all the power in his body, Toe Fu prepared himself for the next move in this battle for freedom.

While rushing towards the bowling ball, Toe Fu channeled all the _chi_ in his body to concentrate at his fist, preparing a punch more than powerful enough to move the bowling ball. Taking a tall leap into the air, Toe Fu threw his arm straight towards the bowling ball; his fist clenched tight and holding an untold amount of power in the punch.

As the punch connected, the bowling ball began its roll towards the Chalk Troopers, still pinned against the wall. While the Chalk Troopers were well aware of the threat that was approaching both them and the Zoners holding them, those holding them back would not move, despite how much they pleaded and protested them to do so.

For all the events that were unfolding before their eyes, the Zoners seemed to have no fear of the attack. Perhaps they trusted in the leadership and choices of Rudy Tabootie and Toe Fu, and knew no harm would befall them if they followed their leadership. Or maybe they knew this attack was coming and welcomed it; perhaps after being held prisoner for so many years they welcomed this, seeking it as some sort of escape.

Of course, anyone with common sense would know that no way would any of the Zoners would accept such a fate when victory was in their grasp. But the Chalk Troopers, as foolish and unintelligent as they were, did not. As such, none of them expected the Zoners to simple move out of the way in time, leaving them to face the blunt of the bowling ball on their own.

As the bowling ball connected with the wall of Chalk Troopers, the force and energy that it carried broke straight through the wall, taking the Chalk Troopers with it. With the wall to the prison being turned to nothing but rubble and crumbling rock, the prisoners were finally free, and they would finally know a life outside the walls of this prison once again.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Now, with their forces significantly lowered and the perimeter to the prison destroyed and breached, the Chalk Troopers began to surrender to the prisoners, as they knew would stand no chance any longer. Dropping to their knees and placing their rifles down, the Chalk Troopers that had the imprisoned Zoners at their mercy for so long now placed themselves at the mercy of those they had no mercy for.

However, not every Chalk Trooper surrendered. The ones that were hit by the bowling ball were all still crushed and pasted to it, and the ball continued its course somewhere off in Nightzone. One of these stray troopers began to grow nauseous from the ride, not able to tolerate such extreme speeds and rotations.

"_Help! Somebody stop this thing! I'm getting dizzy! I think I'm gonna... Oh, no..._" The Chalk Trooper said.

* * *

As the nauseated Chalk Trooper began expunging the contents within his stomach, his dinner of Chalko Bell and Chalk Yum Goong, spreading these contents on his fellow Troopers; the revolution within the prison came to an end, with the favoritism of the fight landing on the side of the Zoners. After placing the defeated Chalk Troopers into the cells that they one were held inside, the Zoners inside began leaving the prison, going off to join the forces of Calcite to stop the tyrannical rule of the Chalk King once and for all.

Rudy Tabootie, looking upon the work that he had accomplished by aiding this revolution, found a sense of pride come over him. Not only had he helped free so many Zoners that were wrongly imprisoned by the Chalk King, but he had also gained many allies in his next mission: To raid Castle Chalkenstein and save Penelope.

After giving the Zoners the directions to the remaining forces of Carbonate, Rudy bid his temporary farewells to the freed prisoners, knowing that the next time they would meet would be on the battlefield. The first to go was Toe Fu, as he was the primary objective of the mission.

"Thank you for agreeing to help us, Toe Fu. I really can't tell you how glad I am that you'll help us end this." Rudy said.

"Your love shared with Penny was a sacred one, Rudy Tabootie. While I am a Zoner of peace, I refuse to stand by and see another lose that which matters most to him. You honor me by allowing me to help you." Toe Fu said.

Toe Fu put his fist within his open hand, giving a bow to Rudy. Rudy, reciprocating the gesture of respect, bowed in the same manner towards Toe Fu. As Toe Fu began to step out from the prison, the many other Zoners began moving out in droves, all thanking Rudy as they left, but a few more stopped to thank him personally.

One of these few was Crainiac 7, greeting Rudy Tabootie again after their past encounter in Futurezone. Having only known him during his period of losing his creativity, Crainiac 7 was astounded to see Rudy back to his old self.

"Rudy Tabootie. While I do not consider myself a very emotional Zoner, but I am certainly surprised to see you drawing yet again after you shared your inability to do so. I take it you have found your talent yet again?" Crainiac 7 asked.

"I have. I didn't think I'd get it back, or if I even wanted it back, but, either way, I couldn't be better to have it again." Rudy said.

"Well, then, I must congratulate you on your rediscovery of yourself. However, you did share that it was my predecessors who disclosed the location and purpose of this prison. Do you believe that they will serve a problem?"

"I don't know. They say they're in it because they never wanted to see King Mumbo Jumbo die, so I guess they're trustworthy for now. If you want them frozen again when this is all over, you'll have to have a long talk with them about that to make it happen."

"Yes, of course, but, as you said, this issue has been overridden by our affair with the Chalk King. Now, I shall join with Calcite and offer my services."

"How about this time, you reconsider that 'no weapons' thing?"

"I've not only decided that, but I've also contemplated several new prototypes to help you. Know, however, that this is a means to an end, and I will destroy these tools when their usage is through."

"Gotcha. See you again soon."

"Yes, of course. Best of luck, Rudy Tabootie."

As Crainiac 7 left the prison, joining with the many other Zoners making their way out, the half-bull half-human Zoner known as Bully Nerd stopped to greet Rudy as well. As Bully Nerd could not speak, the beastly Zoner let out a light grunt, effectively communicating a message of thankfulness.

"Heh. Don't you bring back some memories? I think you're probably the first Zoner I've ever had to fight, aren't you? Funny how things go after all this time." Rudy said.

Bully Nerd let out a stuttering kind of grunt, resembling that of a laugh.

"Here, how about I give you something to make up for that little misunderstanding? It'll be a good-luck charm when you're helping us against the Chalk King." Rudy said.

Rudy took out his chalk and drew a nose ring on Bully Nerd's nose, giving the half-bull Zoner a gift for giving him a fond memory. Bully Nerd, liking his new piece of jewelry, gave an enthusiastic snort, expressing his enjoyment of his gift. With his new piece of jewelry to give him good luck into the coming battle, Bully Nerd joined the exodus of Zoners, heading to regroup with Calcite.

Before leaving the prison and rejoining the other in the real world, Rudy caught eye of two more Zoners giving him a fond memory. These were Doofus Rudy and Doofus Penny, the unintelligent clones of himself and Penelope. Seeing the two Doofi walk by him, giving each other many loving remarks and gestures, Rudy began thinking about how he would share such moments with Penelope once he had rescued her.

"Aw, shucks, did I tell you how much I love you, Penny?" Doofus Rudy asked.

"Probably, but I don't remember." Doofus Penny said.

"Well, I sure love you a whole lot. I missed you for a long time."

"But weren't we in the same cell all that time? We did spend a _lot_ of time together."

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering where all those kids came from."

As Doofus Rudy finished his sentence, a massive horde of Doofi offspring began following Doofus Rudy and Doofus Penny, making sure to keep up with their parents. Taking strongly after their parents, the Doofi offspring all were various mixes of traits of the two original Doofi, showcasing the sheer variety that existed within their genes.

Looking upon the mass amount of children that the Doofi had, and remembering Snap's joke regarding the Doofi's frequent reproductive habits, Rudy began to contemplate such things between him and Penelope. While definitely not interested in having _that_ many children, and not willing to dismiss Carol or Carlos, the idea of a child of their own sounded interesting to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kids! Make sure you bring the grandkids, too!" Doofus Penny said.

As the mother of the clan made her call, a horde of Doofi grandchildren began following the horde of Doofi children. For a brief moment, Rudy began contemplating how grandchildren were possible in an isolated place like this prison. Upon seeing the characteristics of the grandchildren, consisting of deformed heads, missing teeth, malformed limbs, short statures, and other such repulsive traits, Rudy quickly understood the origins of these creatures.

And he sincerely, desperately, dearly hopes that this would never occur between him and Penelope.

While trying to remove the disgusting thoughts from his head, Rudy pulled out his radio, contacting with Carol and Carlos to share that his mission was completed.

"Carol, Carlos, Snap, I've helped free the prisoners. I'll be up shortly." Rudy said.

"_Wait, freed 'the prisoners'? I thought you were just getting Toe Fu?_" Carol asked.

"Change of plans, I broke everybody out of the prison. But I've got Toe Fu out and on our side."

"_Well, I guess the more the merrier with this fight. Anything you need us to do?_"

"Just start that winch when I get to the roof, I'll be right there."

* * *

"Got it, we're ready when you are." Carol said.

Above the prison complex and in the real world, the children Carol and Carlos, accompanied by Snap, wait for the signal for Rudy to give so that they could bring him back to the real world and prepare them for the final battle against the Chalk King. After placing the radio back away, Carol laid across the hood of the car, continuing her streak of laziness that she was taking advantage of in this moment, not having to fight in any sort of battle.

Finally having a moment to himself, Carlos continued his work on his drawing he had started after reading _Wizards of War_, creating something based on what he had last read. As he was previously occupied with the trials within Chalklantis and the Battle of Barney's Impenetrable Forest, he hadn't even touched his pencil and paper for hours; a situation he sought to swiftly solve with scratching streaks of solid black soot across his sheet of specially synthesized softwood.

Snap, watching the young practitioner of the arts passionately continue his penciling upon his piece of paper, peered over to perhaps gain a gnomish glimpse at whatever graphics of graphite that the great but growing guru of comic books. Not ready to have his creation be contemplated by the curious chalk drawing, Carlos cowered the crude cartoon from Snap's chiseling look, as he had more contours and curves to collect before he could complete and contribute the craft to any corroborators.

"Mmm-mmm." Carlos grunted.

Disappointed with his disposition of dullness not discharged by Carlos' display of his drawing dexterity, Snap dozed on the door, deeming Carlos' dismissal of his demand for descrying his duly-anticipated drawing a deed of discourteousness and dissonance. Turning his thirst for thwarting his tenacious tedium to the other tyke in the troop of two, Snap triggered a tête-à-tête with the tender Carol, wanting to talk to travel through the time, the transient temporal totality that through and through tarried in their terse and terminable things they termed their lives.

"So, he doesn't like other people seein' his drawings?" Snap asked.

"Not if they're not finished. He always likes to make sure they're just right." Carol said.

"Guess that makes sense, don't want to have somethin' half-finished. That's how we got Skrawl, and we all know what happened after that."

"I don't get it. Even after Rudy had talked with Skrawl during that fight, it seemed like he was so close to being on our side. Why did he still go with the Chalk King?"

"Beats me. Even so, I can't say I woulda been too comfortable with him being with us. All the tricks that he pulled on us during the old days, and what he did to Rudy all them years ago, just thinkin' about it makes me sick."

"Yeah, but what if someone as bad as him could find his way to good? Maybe things would be a lot different."

"Wouldya extend that sorta kindness to the Chalk King, too?"

"Well... I don't know. Maybe not. I don't understand the Chalk King, or why he's doing what he's doing. Who knows why he does what he does?"

"Doesn't matta. The important part is that he's erased way too many Zoners, a lot of which were my friends, and I ain't gonna stop 'til he's erased just like all the others were."

"And once we get Rudy up again, we'll have our chance at that. Although Rudy is taking a long time, what's the deal?"

"Well, hey, what's the rush? Ain't like we'll have ourselves any problems up here. Who's seriously gonna run into us this time a' night?"

Just as Snap finished his sentence, the sound of a shrill siren shrieked through the construction site, carrying with it a pair of blue and red flashing lights. Recognizing the new issue that laid on their hands, Carol, Carlos and Snap all turned to see the unexpected visitor that had joined them: the Plainville Police.

After giving off their singular blare of their siren, the two policemen occupying the patrol car stepped out, beginning to approach the children and Zoner. Having found a group of children and a car out in the middle of the night in private property, an investigation was more than in order for the two officers.

"Alright, kids, you three wanna tell me just what the hell you're doin' here, this time of night? Ain't this a school night?" One officer asked.


	34. Chapter 33: Road Rage

**CHAPTER 33: ROAD RAGE**

After being disclosed the location of a folklore hero named Toe Fu, Rudy, Carol, Carlos, and Snap headed to this prison holding him, hoping to make him an ally among their planned attack and raid on Castle Chalkenstein. While the mission did have its obstacles, Rudy had succeeded his task, also managing to free numerous other Zoners from the prison and add to the numbers of Calcite.

Now, Rudy awaits atop the prison, ready to leave the same way he arrived: Winched down through a chalkboard portal. After attaching the hook and cable to his hill-climbing harness again, Rudy was now ready to head back into the real world and prepare the final steps to raiding Castle Chalkenstein. Taking out his two-way radio, Rudy summoned the children atop, ready for them to reel him in.

"Okay, guys, I'm hooked. Reel me up." Rudy said.

After waiting a few seconds for the winch to start, Rudy found that the message had somehow not been received. Without having so much as a reply, Rudy sent another message through his radio, hoping for a reply this time.

"Did you hear me? I said I'm ready." Rudy asked.

Again, no reply was heard nor was his wire beginning to reel him up. With his impatience turning to sheer confusion, Rudy turned again to his radio, seeking an answer to why the children were not replying nor reeling him up as directed.

"Carol? Carlos? Snap? What's going on?" Rudy asked.

* * *

High above the prison complex, within the real world, the young Carol and Carlos, along with Snap, found a slight roadblock in the goal of winching Rudy back up. While the group had been stealthy about their approach for the majority of their mission, the children now had found themselves running into the local authorities. Despite having caused no disturbances which would warrant this turn of events, the police have shown up, demanding answers to their questions.

"Well, little lady, you gonna tell me what you kids are doin' here?" One officer asked.

With the policemen demanding to know what these children were doing here in the middle of the night, Carol immediately tried to think of an easy lie to tell the two, lest they would discover the hidden world of ChalkZone. But, even if telling the truth were an option, would you really believe a 9-year old girl if she told you she was helping with a prison break in a world made entirely of chalk?

"Oh... Uh... We're... working on... a... uh... school project! For... science!" Carol said.

"Science, huh? And what kind of science project would have you kids out here in the middle of a construction yard at 7 in the morning?" The officer asked.

"It's for... uh... the environmental effects that nuclear power plants are causing on the environment! Y'know, how the radiation and the... nuclear power messes up the... environment... and it's bad!"

"And what does that have to do with being here?"

"Because they're building a power plant here, don't you know? This is gonna cause all kinds of problems!"

"Kid, this place is gonna be a Good Burger. Didn't you see the sign?"

The policeman pointed to a large billboard that read 'GOOD BURGER: COMING THIS FALL!', instantly cutting through Carol's lie. Realizing that her story did not sell with the officer, Carol instantly tried to rework her story to fit the situation.

"Oh, did I say the environment? I'm sorry, that was last week's assignment, got it mixed up for some reason. I've been working way too long on this. What I meant was that it's a social studies assignment on... childhood obesity!" Carol said.

As Carol's lies were becoming less and less believable, the two policemen shared a slight glance towards each other, both seeming to understand that she was not telling the truth. As agents of the law, the two decided to take their next actions accordingly.

"Okay, kid, I've heard enough. I don't know why you all felt the need to come out here, but now you're coming with us to answer a few questions, starting with why this car's here with a winch jury-rigged on it.." The lead policeman said.

The police officers began to approach Carol and Carlos, ready to escort them in their car and to the police station. Before they could do so, Snap stepped in front of the officers, getting between them and the children.

"Wait! You guys got it all wrong! We're on superhero business. We've got us a bad guy to catch." Snap said.

"A superhero?" The lead policeman asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Cobalt 99. Ever heard of me? I got about 3 young ladies in my fanbase over at the Kacy's."

"Actually, no. What's a superhero doing in a place like Plainville? We haven't had any supervillains or any sorts of serious criminals run through our town."

"Oh, no, this guy's from Hillwood! One of the baddest dudes around. I've been chasing him across the country, but I managed to nail him down here."

"Then why on Earth would you bring these two kids with you?"

"I didn't. Matter of fact, I saved them from the bad guy. He wanted them because of their... how would you say it... mental conditions. The boy here's Autistic, and the girl... I'm not totally sure, but I think she's schizophrenic."

"Schizophrenic?!" Carol protested.

"Yeah, hence why you were sayin' all those things about school projects, all because you forgot about that bad guy that captured you?"

As Snap finished his sentence, he gave a wink to Carol, signalling her that he was attempting to cover up her failed lie. While not too keen on being portrayed as schizophrenic, she knew that this was the best option to escape the situation, deciding to play along.

"...Oh, yeah! I'm sorry, I forgot again, didn't I? Why can't I remember anything?! Why couldn't I fight back against him?!" Carol shouted.

"Hey, there, there, it's alright. He ain't gonna hurt ya again. Cobalt 99 is on the case." Snap said.

With Snap's strange appearance and Carol's act adding to the new story being crafted, the policemen now became convinced by this new narrative, believing the story that they were now being led on.

"Oh. Wow. This is definitely really big. We'd better call this in." The lead policeman said.

"_**NO!**_ Wait! You can't do that!" Snap shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because... Because that's what he wants you to do! Think about it, these bad guys from Hillwood are some real sickos. Takin' out a couple a kids is bad enough, but what about a whole platoon of cops? He's obviously settin' a trap for a cop-killin' spree. You wanna play right into his hands?"

"Oh. Well, definitely not. But can you at least tell us who this guy is and what we can do to help stop him, Cobalt 99?"

"I was hopin' you'd ask that. Now, huddle closely, here's what we gotta do."

As Snap led the two policemen away from the car to speak quietly about his 'plans' to 'beat the bad guy', he gave a subtle thumbs-up to Carol and Carlos, prompting them to think of a solution to the problem while he was distracting the officers. Having little options and even less time on their hands, both Carol and Carlos struggled and rushed to think of a solution to their new problem.

"_Crap, crap, crap, crap, we are so dead. How did these cops even find us?_" Carol whispered.

"_Doesn't matter now. Need to get rid of them._" Carlos said.

"_Yeah, but how? We- Wait, the chalk. Can't you draw us some sleeping darts or something to knock them out?_"

"_In the real world. Can't._"

"_Then what about getting to the chalkboard?_"

"_Cops would see the chalkboard, can't draw attention to it._"

"_Well, what else can we do?_"

"_Drive the car?_"

"_Oh, yeah, that sure worked out last time. Remember how you nearly killed us with that hot-rod of yours?_"

"_Not a hot rod, Mommy's car. Not in ChalkZone, in the real world._"

"_Yeah, well, I still don't like the idea of you driving._"

"_Then you drive._"

Upon having the idea suggested to her, Carol thought about trying her hand at driving the car. While Carlos had also observed how she had done it, she still had her own skepticism on being able to effectively drive. Then again, as the only alternative was to compromise ChalkZone and be taken by the police, as well as let her mother stay captured, there seemed to be no other choice.

"_Okay, we'll go for it. I'll drive._" Carol said.

Aiming to carefully avoid detection by the two police officers, Carol and Carlos sneaked their way to the car as best as they could, doing everything in their power to ensure that they did not make a noise to attract the attention of the policemen. With each step of the way, the sound of their footsteps on the gravel seemed to get heavier and heavier with their efforts to be stealthier, making their trial to the car far more challenging than they were hoping for.

Fortunately enough, Snap managed to capture the attention of the officers quite well, leaving their attention spans far from the children and deep into the story that Snap was fabricating. As Snap had resided in a world that was founded on human imagination itself, coming up with an idea of a supervillain was more than easy for the blue Zoner, especially since he had faced his share during the war against the Chalk King.

Although the story that Snap was telling the policemen was great, the poor officers had no idea that it was all a lie, let alone meant to occupy their attention.

"So this guy, the Spineslurper, eats mentally handicapped childrens' spines, thinking he's cleaning up the world from any child he thinks that isn't his idea of normal, just because he was a mentally handicapped kid and his parents didn't take care of it?" The lead police officer asked.

"Just like that, pal. Pretty sick puppies out there, I'm tellin' ya." Snap said.

"Oh, god, that's _beyond_ sick! Especially that Autistic boy, I've got a nephew like him." The other police officer said.

"I know. I gotta tell ya, it ain't easy bein' a superhero, it really ain't. The things I could tell ya. But, in any case, I'm glad that you guys are here to help me take care of this problem."

"You got it, Cobalt 99. Just tell us where to shoot." The lead police officer said.

"Oh, don't you worry, I've got a good idea of where he is. _He's really far off that way, you know where nobody might be lookin'?_"

As Snap led on the police officers to another area in the construction site, not-so-subtly letting the children know this, Carol and Carlos nearly managed to quietly get inside the car, not making a sound to alert the officers. Just when the two managed to near the challenge of silently closing the door, however, a third party quickly made changes in those plans.

"_Carol, Carlos, Snap, can any of you guys hear me?! What's taking so long?!_" Rudy called.

Hearing the new voice come into the area through the distorted filter of a radio speaker, the policemen's attention was quickly taken away from Snap, turning to investigate the sound.

"Huh? Did you hear that-" The lead policeman said.

Upon hearing the call over the two-way radio, the two officers turned their attention back to the car, foiling Snap's plan to drive them away. The officers, seeing the attempted escape of Carol and Carlos, immediately saw through the story that Snap was fabricating, realizing that he was only biding their time to allow them to get away. With his story now failing to do its job, Snap quickly found himself out of options.

"Well, uh... Did I mention that... Aw, heck, who am I kidding, I've been lyin' long enough. Carol, Carlos, get outta here!" Snap called.

Having no more time to be sneaky about their escape, Carol and Carlos jumped in the car, slamming and locking the door behind them. The policemen, quickly acting to stop the children ran to the door, attempting to open it, but could not, as it was locked just in time. Aggressively beating on the window while continuing to jiggle on the door handle, the officers continued their persistent demands that the children exit the car.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of there right now!" The officer shouted.

Having their mother's life on the line, the children did not give into the demands being given, but found themselves rushed to continue their work to get the car started. Frantically taking every step that they could think of to safely escape, Carol and Carlos strapped their seat belts in, ready to drive away.

"Wait, what about Snap?! He's still out there!" Carol asked.

"_Come back for him. Need to save Mommy._" Carlos said.

While Carol did not like the idea of leaving a member of their party behind, she knew Carlos' reasoning was sound, and that their mother was in more danger than Snap was. Beginning their escape from the law, Carol turned the key and reached her foot down to the gas pedal, ready to start driving as fast as possible.

However, while the started car was now beginning to slowly move on the ignition, it had not yet began its fast escape. Being only 9 years old and almost 4 and a half feet tall, her legs were not yet long enough to reach the pedals. Not knowing what to do next, Carol turned to her brother for help.

"I can't reach the pedals! What am I supposed to do?!" Carol shouted.

Thinking of a way to solve the dilemma on their hands, Carlos unbuckled himself from his seat, jumping down to the pedals. Having his hands on the pedals (and, accidentally, his feet in Carol's face), Carlos had a solution to their problem of acceleration.

Before slamming down on the gas, however, there remained the concern of Rudy Tabootie still being in ChalkZone. Taking the radio in his hand, Carlos called Rudy, ensuring his was hooked to the winch.

"_Rudy, are you hooked to the cable?_" Carlos asked.

"_Yeah, I'm hooked, what's going on?_" Rudy asked.

"_Are you sure you're secured?_"

"_Yes, I'm hooked on tight. What is going on up there?!_"

"_Just hold on. This is gonna be fast._"

Ending the conversation abruptly, Carlos pushed his hand against the gas pedal as hard as he could, sending the car to drive as fast as it could. Now, once again, Carol and Carlos find themselves driving uncontrollably without any knowledge on how to drive.

With the car rushing forward at several miles per hour, Carol frantically gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying to navigate the car out of the construction site and towards an area of safety. After making a quick pass around the site, driving in a full circle in an attempt to gain control, Carol found herself barely missing both the officers and Snap. With the cable leading through the chalkboard still attached to the car, all those outside of the car quickly jumped over it, not wanting to be tripped by the metal cable.

Finally, after several attempts at gaining some level of control, Carol found the closest level of control she would find with this challenge, steering the car towards the exit gate of the construction site. While Carol actually crashed through the fence rather than the gate, she still managed to get out of the area.

Snap, meanwhile, was left feeling abandoned by the two children, not being taken along during the escape.

"Hey, you two! I gave you guys all that time, the least you could do is drag me along!" Snap shouted.

Little did Snap know, his poorly-worded request was about to be granted. While Carol had chaotically circled the car around the site, the cable to the winch caught around his leg, just loosely enough not for him to notice. When the car began driving out of the site, leading the cable to go taut, Snap then began to notice the cable, but was too late to act on it.

As the cable began following the car, Snap found himself being brought along with it, being pulled by the leg with the cable still secured just above his foot. Now, being dragged along the ground, Snap now found himself 'dragged along' as he requested.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I'm stuck! I'm stuck!" Snap shouted.

* * *

Additionally, within ChalkZone itself, Rudy found himself even more confused as to what was unfolding above. After watching the cable and chalkboard spin around several times, Rudy had no idea what to make of the commotion above, and knew that calling again would give him no answers.

"C'mon, kids, what is going on up there? Can't you give me a straight answer?" Rudy asked.

Once the chalkboard and wire finished their chaotic spinning, the chalkboard then began moving in one single direction, moving at an extremely high speed. As the chalkboard began moving, the cable attached to the car began following it as well. Rudy, still hooked up to the cable, realized what was about to come next.

"Oh, son of a-" Rudy began to say.

Before finishing his curse, the cable to the car went taut, and began pulling the hapless Rudy Tabootie along with it on its course towards wherever the children were driving it. Now, with no way to get out of the situation he was in, Rudy found no choice but to hold on to the cable, finding whatever kind of support he could within the thin but sturdy line of metal.

While still relatively hardened through his years of survival and solitude, Rudy still could not resist the urge to let out a panicked scream, not used to being dragged through the sky of ChalkZone by a car on the surface.

* * *

As the car began making its way out of the construction site and onto the highway, far out of human sight, the children driving were far from out of the minds of the two police officers. Having been fooled by 'Cobalt 99' and his story of a serial killer named The Spineslurper, the two officers knew immediately what to do next.

With the sun coming up and most morning traffic beginning just as the day itself was, their next action was even more dire and important than before.

"This is officer Tracy, I've got a light brown Hubernett going southbound on I-94, plate number is JUL-798. Drivers are two children, approximately 7 to 10 years old. In pursuit and requesting backup." The lead officer said.

* * *

In the small town of Plainville, Minnesota, traffic is not a regular issue. Even when taking Interstate 94 to reach whatever destination they may be heading; their job, their family, their dreams, or just a simple road trip, driving down the streets of Plainville will give those who take the roads either a boring grind or a slow, relaxing ride.

[Soundtrack Cue: Ministry - Jesus Built My Hotrod; Starting from 0:25]

This very morning, however, Carol and Carlos Sanchez have neither of these experiences, now having several Minnesota State Patrol cars chase after them and both siblings try to figure out how exactly to drive the car, not having much success after their first attempt. With this second try, however, the pressure of being in the real world, not having ChalkZone's lack of physics on their side, the stakes are now higher.

As Carlos continued to hold down the gas pedal, keeping their mother's sedan going as fast as the car could go. While most cars such as this one were not meant to run at max speed on a highway avoiding several cop cars, it seemed to be doing the job well enough so far.

Where Carlos held down the gas pedal, Carol took the duties of holding the steering wheel, doing her best to avoid other cars on the highway and keep their own car on the highway itself. However, as Carlos continued to hold down the pedal with his hands, his feet began getting themselves in his sister's face, leaving her barely able to see the oncoming traffic.

"_Umph_\- Carlos! Get your- _Umph_\- feet out of my- _Umph _\- face! I can't- _Urp _\- Oh, god... _Plechh, plechh..._ it got in my mouth! Carlos, will you get out of there?" Carol said.

"_Can't! Need to hold the pedal!_" Carlos said.

"I hit the cruise control, like, 10 minutes ago!"

"_What? Why didn't you say that?_"

"Well, I'm sorry, I was a little caught up at the dozens of cops chasing us!"

Having been informed that his sister had resolved his duties of dealing with the gas pedal, Carlos removed himself from his place at the pedals, crawling his way back to his seat and buckling back up as he was. Now, with the two children strapped into their seats, they both focus on getting away from the authorities.

"_How did you know how to use the cruise control?_" Carlos asked.

"_Mama_ used it during the trip here. She said it helped her worry about one less thing on the trip." Carol said.

"_So you know how to drive?_"

"Uh... Sure, yeah, sure."

While her words gave a small sign of confidence, her inner monologue was anything but, sounding like this:

_ohgodohcrapwhattheheckamidoingimgonnadiethisisstupidimanidiotokayshutupkeepittogetherwevegottosavemama _Carol thought.

His acute and sharp senses of sight never leaving him, Carlos took notice of the chalkboard still dragging behind them in the rearview mirror, with Snap's leg caught on the cable. Pointing this important fact out, Carlos notified his sister of this extra challenge on their high-speed pursuit.

"_Snap!_" Carlos said.

"Oh, crap. How're we supposed to get him out of that?" Carol asked.

Remembering that he still held the remote control to the winch, Carlos immediately pulled it out of his pocket, pressing the 'retract' button and reeling Snap and the chalkboard in. As the chalkboard made its approach, Carlos unbuckled his seat belt again, beginning to head to the back of the car.

"Carlos, what are you doing?!" Carol protested.

"_Keep driving. Getting Snap._" Carlos said.

* * *

Below the road itself, still stuck within the world of ChalkZone, Rudy hangs onto the only tether he has to the real world by a thread, literally. Having no idea what was unfolding above in the real world, only expecting to be reeled back in safely and soundly so that they may continue their mission, Rudy's expectations of this mission were swiftly and severely subverted by this strange and unlikely turn of events.

While still attached to the cable to the car's winch, Rudy was left hopelessly hanging in the air as the car continued its rush of several miles per hour down the road. As he hung in the air, several items from below were rising up from the ground, all running directly into his unintended flightpath, all to his displeasure and discomfort for the entirety of his unintended trip.

The first of the object to strike him (or, more accurately, have him strike unwittingly) was a needlestack, leaving him to painfully crash through it. While he managed to avoid having the sharp metal pins pierce his eyes by covering his face, he was not spared from the numerous metal needles piercing into his flesh; the millions of tiny pricks leaving a sharp, stinging pain in his body.

On the bright side, he did manage to find the hay within the needlestack.

As the second object came towards him, the silver lining of his past collision began to leave him. The next object to stand in his pathway was a formation of hard rock, all taking part in a jam session together. Not only had Rudy ran directly into the rock formations, but also found himself berated by the rock and hit by their guitars.

Although the rocks also managed to find the hook they were looking for in their song.

"Oh, god, how could this get any worse?!" Rudy asked.

Glad you asked, Rudy.

After suffering the unnecessary assault by the rock formations' guitars and other instruments, Rudy found yet another obstacle coming his way; a collision between him and said object imminent, and knowingly not to be pleasant.

This object was not one single entity, but a large formation of rock and earth, collecting into one new creation altogether. Just ahead was a massive volcano filled with boiling acidic lava seeping out from the top, with a massive swarm of hungry cyborg shark-alligator hybrids circling around the lava, massive barbed spikes around the surrounding area with numerous electric eels growing out of the barbs.

Just outside the spectacle of deadly threats was a sign that read 'Volca-No, The Worst Place to Die!', written in the most cheerful and happy font possible. Despite its welcoming and colorful greeting that the sign gave, the landmark was not at all a place where Rudy had any intention of visiting.

Desperately trying to avoid facing the Volca-No, Rudy tried climbing up the cable, hoping to reach the top so he could avoid the giant deathtrap awaiting him. As hard as he tried to gain a grip onto the cable, it was too slick to be held onto, leaving Rudy to only slide back down. Now, unable to escape, it seems as though the end has finally come with Rudy, coming not at the hands of Skrawl or the Chalk King, but a giant, inconveniently-placed killer volcano with all sorts of fantastic deathtraps, and being led to it by the incompetence of children.

However, by some streak of luck, Rudy never came into contact with the Volca-No. After a long period of waiting, having suffered through many unwanted hardships through the worst of ChalkZone, Rudy was starting to be reeled up, safely riding above the Volca-No.

Upon reaching the top, once again being in the real world, Rudy found Snap barely hanging onto the edge of the chalkboard, with the chalkboard itself being dragged across a road. Not expecting their mission to have such a strange turn of events, Rudy looked to his endangered friend to seek the answers to what was happening.

"Okay, Snap, this was supposed to be as simple as reeling me back up. What the hell is going on and how did it happen?" Rudy asked.

"Well, bucko, just before we was about ta get ya, some cops showed up and started gettin' curious, and the kids hadta ditch 'em to protect ChalkZone from bein' discovered. Unfortunately, it looks like the kids managed to make them chase us _IN A HIGH-SPEED PURSUIT!_" Snap shouted.

Looking above Snap's shoulder, viewing a large amount of cop cars continuing their pursuit, and turning around to see Penelope's car being the object of their pursuit. Looking up to the open back window of the car, Carlos was hanging on the trunk of the car, looking right back at Rudy and Snap.

"Carlos, how did this even happen?!" Rudy asked.

"_Cops saw us on our own, got suspicious. Had to go._" Carlos said.

"Who cares about how we got here, bucko?! Now, we're bein' chased by cops. Whadda we gonna do?" Snap asked.

Thinking over how to solve this unexpected and inconvenient dilemma, Rudy remembered that, with the chalkboard under him, he still had access to ChalkZone, and therefore could draw something to help.

"I got it. Carlos, lower me back down just a little." Rudy said.

Following his directions, Carlos lowered Rudy ever so slightly back into ChalkZone, allowing him to use his chalk once again. Using his chalk to draw a small but important assortment of items, Rudy drew a means of warding off some of the police cars.

Rising back up from the chalkboard, Rudy tossed the items he had drawn onto the road, tossing them straight towards the tires of the cars. The items he had drawn had been revealed to be various sharp objects, ranging from nails, jacks, thumbtacks, push-pins, needles, and broken glass.

On their own, these items may seem relatively benign with common sense and relative carefulness, but, here, on the highway, these were just the right tool needed to help their escape. Upon tossing the sharp objects towards the cars, however, their tires all popped and began going flat instantly, causing them to stop in their tracks.

While many police cars were forced to stop, all hitting each other in the process of their quick need to stop, there still remained a few cars continuing the pursuit. Nevertheless, the group took it as a win in this battle, all giving a cheer towards Rudy's smart solution to ward off some of the policemen.

"Hey, good on ya, Rudy! That's usin' ya noggin!" Snap said.

"Yeah, we just keep doing that a few times, and they won't have any cars left to go after us anymore. We'll be home free." Rudy said.

Although their victory in successfully fleeing the police seemed imminent, it quickly proved not to be. Joining in the conversation, Carol expressed a few concerns of her own, addressing an upcoming problem that needed to be solved.

"Uh, guys, if you're not too busy, we've got a new problem to take care of, look ahead!" Carol shouted.

With the 3 in the back looking ahead of the car as they were requested to do, the group all saw what was the source of Carol's concerns, now sharing said concern with a strong passion. Only a few miles ahead of them were a barricade of cop cars, all blocking their way forward and aiming to stop their escape.

Realizing that their only option now was to stop and surrender to the police, lest they would collide with the barricade ahead, the cheerfulness of the group quickly died down to a halt. While the idea of being stopped by the police was enough of a burden with all the crimes accrued, the hope of finding and saving Penelope would also be quickly lost, and all hope of saving ChalkZone with it.

Rudy, however, did not give up just yet. Giving one final instruction to Carlos, Rudy also handed him another object to solve this new problem. Quickly drawing a Homing Bacon, Rudy handed the gammon guidepost to Carlos, initiating the next part of his plan.

"Carlos, hold onto this, bring Snap onboard, grab the chalkboard, and have Carol stop at the barricade. I've got an idea." Rudy said.

"_What's your plan?_" Carlos asked.

"You'll see in a minute. Just make sure you're all buckled up."

Unbuckling the cable from his harness, Rudy fell back into ChalkZone, landing on the ground below. While the fall he took was particularly steep, it did not stop him from accomplishing his next goal. Drawing a pair of rockets onto his shoes, Rudy began flying parallel to the car, waiting for the moment that it stopped.

Although not sure of Rudy's plan, Carlos found the strength to trust in it. Helping Snap onboard the car, Carlos and Snap brought the chalkboard back into the car, erasing the portal as they did so. With all members of the party now aboard the car, Carlos prepared the group for the next part of Rudy's plan.

Jumping back down to Carol's feet, Carlos pressed hard against the brakes, quickly stopping the car just before it managed to hit the police barricade. Carol, not having been filled in on the plan, looked to Carlos with confusion and anger, believing that he was dooming them all to fail.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

"Carlos, what are you doing?! We're sitting ducks now and the cops have us!" Carol said.

Continuing to follow Rudy's directions, Carlos buckled himself in his seat, with Snap following suit.

"_Rudy has a plan. Stay buckled up, he said._" Carlos said.

While still confused about what Rudy's plan could possibly be, Carol's train of thought was thrown off by the delicious smell of bacon, leading her to become more hungry than confused. Looking to see the source of the smell, Carol saw the Homing Bacon in Snap's hands, pondering what the device was.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Carol asked.

"It's one of Rudy's tricks from the old days. Just sit tight and we'll see what he's up to." Snap said.

* * *

Meanwhile, rushing below the ground inside the alternate world known as ChalkZone, Rudy followed through the next portion of his plan, running through every step in his head as he took each step towards the goal. After drawing a small PDA, Rudy followed its directions, leading it to the Homing Bacon he had drawn, and therefore being led to the car.

Upon reaching his destination, standing right below the car, Rudy took out his chalk once again to complete his plan and rescue the children. With his rockets still attached to his boots, Rudy drew a large mattress on the ground, ensuring that it was made of memory foam and not springs for this particular purpose.

As soon as the mattress materialized, Rudy flew up to the sky, beginning to draw a rectangular portal directly under the car. While completing the portal to bring the car down, Rudy desperately prayed within that he was not too late and that his plan would indeed work, for the sake of himself and Penelope.

_Come on, kids, please tell me you buckled your seat belts._ Rudy thought.

* * *

In the real world, the occupants of Penelope's car all anxiously awaited whatever may come next, none truly knowing Rudy's plan or what its consquences would be. While Carlos and Snap still had their confidence in his plan, Carol did not share their trust, still harboring her criticism of the situation at hand.

After all, if you were 9-year old girl who just engaged in a high-speed pursuit with the police when you don't even know how to drive, you'd probably be thinking you're up shit creek without a paddle, too.

"So, let's recap: We were supposed to break out that Toe Fu guy, Rudy managed to cause a riot and break everybody out, we got chased by cops, and, now, Rudy ditched us, leaving us with nothing but a piece of bacon. Am I supposed to feel confident in what Rudy's doing?" Carol asked.

"_Never failed us before._" Carlos said.

"That's right, buckette, you'd best just hold on and have a little faith. If Rudy says he's got a plan, then he's got a plan. He ain't never failed anything he set his mind to." Snap added.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I've never been in a car chase with cops before, nor have I been surrounded by them in a threatening manner. So, please, forgive me if I'm not fully convinced that we're gonna be fine!" Carol snapped.

Before the argument within could continue any further, the policemen surrounding the car made their demands to the children, instructing that they slowly and calmly step outside the car. The highest-ranking policeman, taking a megaphone in his hand, delivered said directions to the drivers within.

"_Attention! This is the police. Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!_" A policeman called.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! We're dead! We're so dead! What are we supposed to do?!" Carol asked.

"_Just wait. And stay buckled up._" Carlos said.

* * *

Directly below the car, in the realm of ChalkZone, the efforts of Rudy Tabootie to save the children continued on, without rest or pause. With a simple stroking of the chalk against the edge of the sky, completing the rectangle drawn directly below the car, the portal to ChalkZone opened. Now, avoiding the falling impact of the car land directly on top of himself, Rudy flew back out of the way, allowing the car to fall directly onto the mattress.

In the real world, the occupants of Penelope's car all continued to stay buckled up, anxiously awaiting whatever would come to fruition in Rudy's plan. As the policemen began advancing towards the car, signalling that they were soon to be in captivity of the police, their hope quickly dwindled with every one of their steps approaching nearer and nearer the car. At this point, the group began to think that Rudy really would not pull through on his plan.

However, as the car suddenly pummeled downwards through the ground, Carol, Carlos, and Snap realized that Rudy's plan had finally come to fruition, but none were all too pleased with the plan itself nor how it came to be. Feeling themselves seemingly fall through the ground, all 3 occupants of the car loudly screamed in terror, as if being dropped from sort of tower.

As frightening as their fall was, their fear was instantly extinguished with the sudden and comfortable landing on a large mattress, gently and sofly stopping the car. As the mattress was made of memory foam, it merely sunk under the car's weight, where a spring mattress would bounce it right back up.

"Hey, memory foam. Nice touch." Snap said.

Having his intended targets rescued, Rudy erased the portal above, closing the policemen's access to ChalkZone off. The policemen, having barely any time to even comprehend the situation at hand, found themselves all watching the area where the car once was in a collective and dumbfounded silence.

More than trying to comprehend the strange scenario of the car suddenly disappearing before their eyes, the police found themselves also wondering the next and inevitable part of their day:

How in the world were they supposed to report _this_ to their captain?

"Goddammit. I'm so fired." One policeman said.

"_You're_ fired? Hell, we're _all_ gonna be fired after this! How does a car just disappear?!" Another policeman said.

"I bet Hillwood doesn't have to deal with this sort of crap." A different police officer said.

* * *

While the poor and dumbfounded policemen continued to ponder what could have possibly happened to the car, the car itself was continuing to safely rest upon the memory foam mattress, cautiously created and placed to serve said purpose. Snap and the children, while just being through a rollercoaster of emotions in just a few hours, one of the group takes the events just as if it were a real rollercoaster: Wanting to do it all over again.

"_And do it again!_" Carlos said.

"No, thanks, bucko, one crazy chase was enough for me. Hey, buckette, what was that you were sayin' about Rudy not havin' a plan?" Snap asked.

"Uh... Well... It was a moment of weakness, I can't-" Carol stammered.

"Don't worry about it. The important part is that I got you guys safe. Now, since we've got Toe Fu and several reinforcements heading to help us and Calcite, how about we get ourselves over there and we'll finally be ready to save Penny and stop the Chalk King?" Rudy asked.

All in unanimous agreement with Rudy's suggestion, the group let out a collective 'yeah', all ready to finally save Penelope and defeat the Chalk King, saving ChalkZone from his terrible rule once and for all.

"Okay, but can you drive now? I really don't think I ever want to be in a driver's seat again after all that." Carol said.

"Sure, I'll drive." Rudy said.

Taking Carol's seat in the driver's position of the car, Rudy started the car's ignition, preparing to take them to Calcite's rendevous point and prepare them all for the final battle. Carlos, being the most curious and observant of the group, now began to ponder just how Rudy knew how to drive.

"_How do you know how to drive? You were in ChalkZone for 15 years._" Carlos asked.

"I started drawing cars when I was 11 to get around faster. Also, Snap gave me some lessons after I crashed the first 4 or 5." Rudy explained.

"_Wait, 'crashed'?_"

Before Carlos' concerns could be addressed or answered, Rudy began driving the car towards their intended destination, but beginning the journey perhaps too fast for the group to tolerate. Just as Carol and Carlos had previously done, Rudy proved that he too had a lead foot for driving, leaving the passengers to panic once again.

"Could you please slow down?!" Carol asked.

"Oops, sorry. Been a while." Rudy said.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the towering fortress known as Castle Chalkenstein, the object of the group's rescue found herself in a deeper state of conversation than she was looking for. Having been captured by the Chalk King as a bargaining chip in an attempt to obtain the Golden Chalk, Penelope was chained up within the dungeons of Castle Chalkenstein, unable to escape or to reach anyone for help.

While aimlessly hanging within the prison, the unfinished Zoner known as Skrawl decided to pay her a visit, coming with questions regarding Rudy's recent conversation with him. With their discussion about purpose and existentialism leaving his head in circles, Skrawl sought to find his answers more greatly explained through Penelope.

Despite the dark history the two shared, Skrawl and Penelope were able to come to an agreement. Once Skrawl would share of the events that led him to where he now was, Penelope would tell him about who the Chalk King truly was, and what his plan was. Once Skrawl had shared his own story, telling of how he pursued the group during their quest, trying to beat out the Lars Rodriguez chalk clone to his goal, and his meeting with Queenie Beanie, queen of the Beanie Boys, Penelope had shared her information on the Chalk King, as promised.

While Skrawl's expectations on the Chalk King and his story were already very high, some of his trust being placed in Penelope causing its increase, he still found himself extremely stunned at the tale, never having heard anything like it in his life, even with all the strange experiences he had lived in ChalkZone.

Conversely, Penelope found herself feeling some sort of sympathy for the malformed creation known as Skawl. Having known him as an enemy for years, and the sole reason both her and Rudy's lives turned for the worst, hearing the full details and reasons why he was so driven for a purpose was quite a paradigm change.

"That's quite a story, Skrawl. If anything, I'm surprised as to what's happened to you. If I didn't hate you for what you did to Rudy, I'd feel sorry for you." Penelope said.

"Well, you can spare me your pity or sympathy, that's not what I was looking for here. I wanted answers. Real, clear answers. Rudy was telling me that I can go and find any sort of meaning or purpose I desire, but he didn't tell me how to do it. I came to you hoping you could answer that more clearly for me. Now, if you're looking for more of my past events, I'm afraid I've nothing more to share with you. So, if you please: How do I find purpose?" Skrawl asked.

"That's what you wanted? To know how to find a purpose?"

"Of course it is! You humans can somehow find a purpose for yourselves in some way, but we Zoners don't have any purpose other than what we're given by our creators. If you'd been listening when I was telling my half of our little storytelling session, you'd know that's what I want."

"But you don't know how to find one? It really isn't that obvious?"

"No, it isn't! How is it you humans can somehow find purpose at every turn of your being, or even live with not having one?! I'm telling you, I don't get it! I _can't_ get it! _**WHAT DO YOU DO TO FIND A PURPOSE?!**_"

Where Penelope's attitude towards Skrawl's stories and emotions was met with skepticism and some shred of disbelief, his reaction now swiftly swept away all uncertainty, and she could see that the incomplete Zoner truly did not understand purpose nor how to get it.

As a mother, Penelope knows all too well the sight of someone in need of help, or someone who is lost and misunderstood. Also as a mother, she understands how to mend these pains. Most importantly, as a scientist, knew how to answer Skrawl's questions:

With logic.

"Do you know what purpose is, Skrawl?" Penelope asked.

"What?" Skrawl asked.

"You say you need purpose. Do you understand what purpose is? You say that everyone has it, but do you really, _really_ know why they want it? Do you know what makes it important?"

Penelope's questions, at their very base, were very simplistic, all being some form of one of the most basic questions there exist in the English language: 'Why?' As simple as the questions are, they prove to be more complex that meet the ear, and far more complex to reply with the mouth towards.

Even after searching so hard and so long, Skrawl could not find any sort of answer to the questions. It was then he realized that he had never even understood his own very mission in his life, beginning to question why he even started his quest to find a purpose in the first place.

So, realizing he had no answer, he gave his lack of an answer as an answer to Penelope's question.

"I... I don't know." Skrawl said.


	35. Chapter 34: The Art of War

**CHAPTER 34: THE ART OF WAR**

Since the beginning of his life, Skrawl was cursed to live as an unfinished drawing; an amalgamation of numerous unrelated ideas and concepts melded into one. Unable to stand the incomplete life he was cursed with, Skrawl sought revenge on the man that helped bring about the beginning of his existence: Rudy Tabootie. For many years, the two shared something of a game; where Skrawl would make some scheme to foil him once and for all, Rudy would come to stop it.

With the suggestion and influence of the Chalk King, Skrawl was driven to defeat Rudy once and for all, breaking his arms and taking away his ability to draw, albeit only temporarily. While he may have finally defeated his enemy, he had found himself without any direction, no longer having his game to play with Rudy. The Chalk King, furthering his promises to Skrawl, offered him a chance to have purpose as a Zoner, something that he was born without due to being unfinished. The only catch was to find and bring him the Golden Chalk, a mystic and ancient variety of chalk capable of making anything it draws real.

After 15 long years of searching and searching all of ChalkZone, moving across all 4 corners of the 'Zone, the Golden Chalk was never to be found. As such, Skrawl's desire to gain the chalk made him grow more and more restless, always eager and pining for the divine goal of acquiring his purpose. While he never managed to find the Golden Chalk, he did manage to come across two children, the children of Penelope, entering ChalkZone after many years of undiscovery, finding the presumed-dead Rudy Tabootie as well.

Gaining this new knowledge, his goal seemed to be more than clear. Find the children and Rudy and Penelope, and he finds the Golden Chalk. He finds the Golden Chalk, and he gains his purpose. However, along his new mission, he began to find himself rethinking his ways and his mission entirely. Although his partnership with the Chalk King was initially a strong one, it had found itself beginning to degrade ever so slightly, mostly due to his disapproval of the Chalk King's genocidal conquest of ChalkZone.

While his uncertainty was gaining its momentum already, a trial of his crimes against the Beanie Boys, held by Queenie Beanie herself, began sending it further to unclarity. With the strange and thought-provoking questions that Queenie Beanie was asking him, along with absolving him and letting him go free, made his mind go further into this strange train of thought, questioning every action he had ever taken up until this point in time.

Lastly, after a lengthy fight with Rudy Tabootie himself, both parties releasing years of accumulated hatred and disdain for one another, the strangest and most unexpected thing that could have happened to Skrawl had happened. During the fight, he was already bombarded enough with many questions regarding his need for purpose, leaving him further and more confused, all topped with the most strangest event of all.

Despite all his transgressions against Rudy, he had forgiven Skrawl. Furthermore, he had offered him a place in fighting back against the Chalk King. While he found himself nearly accepting his offer, the appearance of the Chalk King himself stole the confidence he had in making his choice, driving him to retreat with him back to Castle Chalkenstein.

After the Chalk King had taken away Penelope as a bartering chip to obtain the Golden Chalk, Skrawl took the opportunity to find further answers to his questions through her. Now, following long, mutual exchanges, Penelope had pried further into Skrawl's dedication for a purpose, starting by asking the most basic and most simplest of questions, but a question so powerful that it can find the greater meaning behind anything and everything:

_'What is purpose?'_

Alas, after his numerous years of searching and fighting, Skrawl realizes that he has no answer to this question. Spending his entire life bent on revenge for being denied something in his birth, he truly knows not what he has been denied. Now, no longer even sure what he was fighting for anymore, Skrawl answers Penelope's question accordingly:

"I... I don't know." Skrawl said.

"So, after all this time, looking for some kind of purpose, you don't even know what purpose is? Why you even want it?" Penelope asked.

"I... All this time, I assumed all living beings had some kind of purpose, had something to give them meaning to their existence, but... I guess I'm not sure what it even really is."

"So, then, don't you see how you've been looking at it all wrong? You say that people and Zoners all have some sort of purpose, but you never even bothered to understand what it is and why you wanted it?"

"Can't you see that _I'm_ all wrong?! I was part of an artist's vision, but my form was perverted by those meddling little brats, stupid little animals with no talent! I'm disgusting and hideous!"

"I never thought you were hideous or disgusting, Skrawl."

Not expecting such a compliment to come out of the blue, Skrawl's feelings of anger and regret over himself suddenly began to feel a drop, not ever having heard such a phrase been said to him before. Starting to disbelieve that Penelope's statement was true, Skrawl asked her to repeat her last words.

"What did you say?" Skrawl asked.

"I said I never thought you were hideous or disgusting." Penelope said.

"You... You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. When I was a kid, I was always interested in anything scientific. Where I was looking at all sorts of bacteria and other microorganisms, the other kids would call me gross for liking that."

"Oh, so that's how it is? You're comparing me to bacteria?"

"I guess so, I thought that made you kind of cool."

"You... You thought I was... 'cool'?"

"Well, none of us were really fond of how you kept trying to beat Rudy or destroy ChalkZone, but we never thought of you as disgusting. Rudy thought that you were easily the most unique thing he's ever made, even if he didn't finish you. He'd talk about how neat you looked, how nothing about you was anything close to existing in real life, saying that he'd be proud to be your creator if you didn't hate him so much. You are a _cool_ Zoner, Skrawl."

Never before today had Skrawl ever heard this combination of words, much less heard it directed towards him. Always had he thought of himself as some sort of mistake, as some sort of freak that should never exist, and that no one would love. To be described in such a manner was an ego boost that he never thought he would experience, leaving him even unsure how to react.

However, as uplifting as Penelope's words were, they did not sway him from the conversation topic at hand. With his mind still on said topic, Skrawl moved the conversation back with it, addressing his concerns regarding purpose. Beginning his journey back to the topic with a question, the journey back to his intended destination began.

"As much as that compliment is appreciated, it doesn't give me any answers now. I don't know what purpose is, I'll admit that, so at least tell me, since you appear to know. After all, you, a living being, having your own purpose, I suppose it'll be all to easy." Skrawl said.

"Skrawl, you go on and on about saying that every living being has a purpose, but you don't seem to get it at all. People and Zoners aren't born with a purpose." Penelope said.

"Rudy tried telling me that back at Barney's Impenetrable Forest. Out of all the things he told me then and there, _that _one was easily the biggest lie out of all of it. I know that you have a purpose, or else you wouldn't exist."

"That's not how it works, Skrawl. Humans aren't like Zoners; they don't just start to exist because someone wanted them to."

"No, they start to exist because_ two_ people wanted them to, after a 9-month waiting period, of course. I assume you understand that much from at least two experiences?"

"You're missing the point. People don't choose to have children because they want to create something with purpose. They have children because they want to share their love with someone else."

"But if that's what drove them to make that child, then isn't that the purpose the child exists?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't make the child who they are. My love for Carol and Carlos didn't make Carol a people person and Carlos an artist; they just grew up to be those things on their own. I never had either of those lives in mind for them."

"Then what drives them to do what they do? What is it that makes them who they are? The boy's an excellent drawer, doesn't he have a purpose which makes him draw? The girl likes to help people, isn't there something that makes her do that?"

"He draws because he likes to draw. She helps people because she wants other people to be happy. That's all."

"What do you mean, 'that's all'? That can't possibly be all there is! There has to be _something_, something that drives them to do what they do! Something that haunts them, that makes every breath they spend not doing what they're supposed to be doing a living hell until they do it!"

"That's not how it works. People do what they like because they like to do it. There's nothing more to it than that. People all have their preferences, things they like, things they like doing, things they want to be. We can't control these preferences or feelings any more than we can change our skin color. I'm starting to think that you're projecting what you feel onto what you think a purpose is. Is this all because you still think you're unfinished or incomplete?"

"Of course I'm incomplete. You know how I came to be in this world. Even if you and Rudy don't think I'm a monster, I certainly feel like one. Every time I look at others, they all look proper, form, complete, and beautiful. Every time I look in the mirror, I see only an ugly mess."

"But I told you already, you're not any of those things. This is ChalkZone, Skrawl. This is a home for all sorts of strange things. You think a Bubblegum Spider or Snake Clippers existing here mean that there's any sort of rules or form here?"

"Well... I suppose not. But, again, we're detracting from the conversation. If none of those things are purpose, then what is?"

"Purpose isn't about makes makes you do what you do or like what you like. It's about having a reason to live."

"So, then, being people persons or artists aren't reasons to live? They're just stupid little preferences?"

"No, Skrawl. Purpose comes from love."

"...'Love'? That's the best you can come up with?"

"When you took Rudy away and banished me from ChalkZone, I was eventually left with two kids and no one to support me, remember? Believe me, there were a lot of days that I just wanted to just give up and die, because I tried to run from it already. But I held on and I kept living. You know why? Because I had two beautiful lives growing in my body and had them right in front of me, and, every time I looked at them, I knew that I couldn't just leave them. I loved them. And because I loved them, I refused to leave them. Because if I left them, then who would be there to love them, and how could I be so selfish to throw away the love I had for them?"

Hearing Penelope's story being given a new perspective with her own sense of purpose, Skrawl, too, found a new perspective. This new perspective was towards his own attitude towards his need (or, rather, supposed need) for a purpose. To ensure that he had a better understanding of the concept of purpose, Skrawl concluded his analysis with one final inquiry, hoping to fully grasp this new concept.

"So, by having a love for something, and trying to support that love, I find purpose?" Skrawl asked.

"If you really want purpose, then, yes. My children and science are the things I love the most in my life, so they give me purpose. Rudy loves art and always has, so art gives him purpose. Find something that you love, Skrawl, and _you'll_ have purpose." Penelope said.

With his mind now cleared on the issue of purpose, the concerns in his mind now finally found their absolution, reaching an understanding that he had longed for so many years, feeling a sense of release and serenity come over him. However, these emotions were only minute in their degree, as there still laid the question of his own allegiances and moral compass.

"So, then... How do I find what I love? I've been torn apart on so many sides that I don't know if I'm doing the right thing anymore." Skrawl asked.

"You can do the right thing now, Skrawl. Let me go, get me out of here, and we can find Rudy and let him get the Chalk King without having to worry about us." Penelope said.

Offered yet another chance of redeeming himself and betraying the evil Chalk King, Skrawl once again found himself just as conflicted with this new decision as he was with the first instance. While Penelope did manage to significantly reach him in a beneficial way, Skrawl could still not bring himself to make the right decision, not sure that if it was the best course of action to take.

Unable to reply, Skrawl only turned away, seeking to flee from his problems rather than confront them. Alone and unable to be helped by Skrawl, Penelope faced a strong sense of disappointment. Her disappointment does not stem from Skrawl refusing to help, as disheartening as that is, but from Skrawl not turning to the side of good, despite all her efforts and her beginning to believe that a change for good truly existed in him.

As Skrawl left the room, a brief moment of silence fell through the dungeon cell, with Penelope's thoughts silently racing across her mind as the only noise within her. However, this silence was found to be very short-lived as an unexpected and interesting sound of applause came from the corner of the room.

The sudden applause was solitary as its source, signalling that only one person was watching from the shadows. As the shadows began to dissipate from this silent voyeur, the figure was revealed to be the Chalk King himself, having watched the conversation unfold between the two. While his face was once again shrouded by the armor that he used to conceal his flesh-turned-chalk appearance, even a blind man could see that he was giving an entertained smile from behind his mask.

"That was a spectacular event, Penelope. Truly a wonder of linguistics and logic. I wonder, perhaps, if you should take a career change in being a philosopher or a therapist. Or, considering how much you've managed to entertain me, perhaps even an actor." The Chalk King said.

"What- How long were you listening?" Penelope asked.

"Since the beginning. I heard it all, starting from Skrawl's pitiful little journey of his own followed by your own. To be perfectly honest, I didn't think that I'd really send your life down such a path by convincing Skrawl to break Rudy. Given someone of your focus in science, I'd have thought you'd simply looked at it all logically and moved on. Oh, well, you will be soon enough."

"So, that's it, then? You're going to kill me because I told Skrawl who you were?"

"No. You're still my bargaining chip, I can't afford to lose you. You're my last hopes of getting the Golden Chalk out of them. It doesn't matter anyway, I'll be dealing with Skrawl soon enough once I get the Golden Chalk. I've tolerated his infantile babblings about 'purpose' for so long, and led him on long enough."

"So you lied to him to keep him on your side?"

"Of course I did. After all, having 15 years before I would get even close to that chalk, I had to entertain myself somehow. The main show might have been this little genocide I had going, but he was a nice side-show while it lasted."

"I still can't believe you. You committed genocide and manipulated Skrawl all out of _boredom?_"

"Well, you try living without any senses or mortality and you try not to grow bored. Once I get the Golden Chalk, that won't even matter."

"But why do you even want the Golden Chalk? Even if it made you real, would it even matter if you're going to take over the real world, too?"

"Even the fun I've had hasn't been that fulfilling. I want to know power and destruction as I did when I was real, basking in every bit of victory I can, making every waking moment of my life an event to behold."

Turning his attention to Penelope's body, the Chalk King began running his hand over her chest, leaving the uncomfortable breathing heavily from her lack of control over the situation. Gently but firmly groping her breast in his hand, the Chalk King gave another light smile under his mask, enjoying the demeaning and controlling situation that he had Penelope in.

"And as for you... Well, once I finish off your boyfriend and children, I'd like to see just how much... _pleasure_... I can get from being real again out of you. I've never tried such carnal knowledge with a real human before. Imagine how every part of your body must feel in my hands. Having borne two children, you might be a bit worn out, but I doubt that'll matter, especially after I kill them. Or... maybe not both of them. One of them is a girl, I could have myself another slave in the making. Or, better yet, why wait?" The Chalk King taunted.

Disgusted with the Chalk King's remarks towards Carol, driving her past her tolerance for his present actions, Penelope spit in his face, sending her saliva through the mask and into his eye. Unable to stand the pain of having his eye erased so violently, the Chalk King stepped back and covered his empty eye socket, wincing and yelling in pain.

When the pain ended, the Chalk King gave a sharp slap to Penelope's face, leaving a bright red mark across her cheek. Continuing her defiance against the Chalk King, Penelope held in her cries and held back her tears, refusing to allow the Chalk King the pleasure of watching her in pain.

"_**BITCH!**_ Your petty little spit-tricks will not be enough to kill me, and you're not convincing me with your show of strength, holding back those tears of yours. When I kill your friends and family, I'll be showing you something to shed tears for, all the way until the day you finally die. In which case, you'll become my immortal little slave, doing whatever I tell you. Or else, I'll send you through a little dip in a kiddie pool, and there'll be nothing left of you." The Chalk King said.

After the he made his threat towards his victim, the Chalk King made his way elsewhere, seeking out privacy to tend to his erased eye. Left alone once again, Penelope continued to hang on her chains, not able to escape. However, now being alone, Penelope did allow herself to cry, needing to let out the pain she held in from the Chalk King's attack.

As she began to let out her cries, Penelope began to ponder if there truly was any hope for her here. While the safety of her children was her strongest priority, her staying alive was part of that priority. Furthermore, she began to ponder if she would ever see them again, or see Rudy. Thinking about how the Golden Chalk was destroyed before her eyes, she pondered how Rudy and the rest would come to save her.

Lightly stroking her hand against the bracelet that she had given him on his fabled 13th birthday, Penelope finds some solace within the metal, for she knows Rudy well, and therefore knows he will find a way.

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere within Dayzone, the remaining members of Calcite, the escaped prisoners of Chalkshank prison, and the human trio of Rudy, Carol, and Carlos complete their reunion at their rendezvous point, preparing themselves for the final fight against the Chalk King.

With Toe Fu training the masses in a crude but expedient crash-course of basic martial arts and Barney the Encyclocentipedia and Biclops co-coordinating battle strategies, all seems to be well in order for the resistance, a status good enough for Rudy and the humans. Preparing themselves for the final battle to come, each member supplied themselves with more than enough chalk to make their way through Castle Chalkenstein, ready to save Penelope and defeat the Chalk King.

"I still don't think I'll be too comfortable with dealing with all this fighting. I already had enough trouble getting us away from the cops." Carol said.

"_Did fine against the cops, did fine against the Chalk King. You'll do fine here._" Carlos said.

"He's right, Carol. You had some pretty nifty ideas back when you first fought him. With all of us working together and having the Zoners on our side, this should be easy. Carlos, you still have the Golden Chalk?" Rudy asked.

Carlos gave a nod held up the Golden Chalk, ensuring not to hold it in a drawing position.

"Good. So far, you're the only one of us that can use that thing without going nuts. You're going to be the one who fights the Chalk King with it when the time comes." Rudy said.

"But how is it none of us could use it without going crazy like that? Why is it he figured it out so easy?" Carol asked.

"_Said that Golden Chalk is all human thought. Humans don't think about a lot at once, but I do. My mind kept up with the chalk._" Carlos explained.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to do that?"

"_Does it matter?_"

"Actually, yeah. If you drop the chalk or something, then one of us'll need to use it. How are we supposed to use it like you?"

"_Don't know. I just went with it. Had Mommy focused, but let the thoughts go; didn't try to think too hard._"

"Oh, just don't think to hard. Real simple when you put it that way."

"Don't complain, if it's the best explanation he can give, then I believe him." Rudy said.

"But it still won't be all that helpful if one of us needs to use the chalk."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that. For all we know, with all the help from the other Zoners, this all might be a cakewalk. I mean, we've already taken out so many Chalk Troopers along the way, what else is there for us to do?"

Although Rudy's words were confident in the battle to come, there were two approaching parties that did not share this confidence. Approaching the preparing humans were Biclops and Toe Fu, bringing with them bad news regarding the final battle at hand.

"Rudy Tabootie, I am afraid that I have some bad news regarding our final fight." Biclops said.

"What, what's the matter?" Rudy asked.

"It is I who is the cause of this news. I have done my best to educate the forces we have left in this hour of need, but, unfortunately, it seems that, despite my best efforts, I cannot prepare our forces in time to begin our attack." Toe Fu said.

"What?! Why not?!"

"From the specifications that you gave us regarding Castle Chalkenstein's location and its size, we estimate that there could be well into the thousands, considering that the Chalk King can draw as many troopers as he has chalk." Biclops explained.

"I am confident that I can turn our forces into strong and noble warriors, capable of defeating any opponent that stands before us, but it would require me months to get these Zoners into shape." Toe Fu said.

"_Months?!_ We've only got a few hours before the deadline's up, and Penny could be dead if we don't do something!" Rudy shouted.

"I am sorry, Rudy Tabootie. You know that in all the years that we have known each other, we have been great friends and capable of overcoming many challenges together. However, this time, we simply do not have the manpower or force to save her. If we are to save her life, it seems that our only option is to surrender the Golden Chalk. I am sorry, Rudy Tabootie." Biclops said.

Unable to bear the news that he was hearing, Rudy sat in sheer, shocked silence, barely able to process the terrible news that he was hearing. With his plan to save Penelope unable to be accomplished, the only option was to surrender the Golden Chalk, thus resulting in the destruction of ChalkZone and who knows what else.

Beginning to contemplate this option, Rudy eyeballed the Golden Chalk on Carlos' bandolier, staring at it with extreme intensity and intent. With his thought process taking over for his common sense, Rudy began reaching out for the Golden Chalk, his consciousness leaving him for the unconscious to take over.

Taking notice of his intent, Carlos swatted his hand away, moving the Golden Chalk away from Rudy. While Rudy may have been snapped out of his trance of deep thought, his thoughts began to engulf his better judgement, his heart taking precedent over his mind. None of the surrounding onlookers, all having their history with Rudy, suspected that he would do such a thing, all watching his actions in surprise and shock.

"Carlos, give me the chalk." Rudy said.

"_No._" Carlos said.

"Carlos, please, I need the chalk. This is our only chance."

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Carol said.

"_No._" Carlos repeated.

"Carlos, please, I'm the adult here, please trust my judgement and give me the chalk." Rudy said.

"Rudy Tabootie, have you truly lost all your senses?!" Biclops asked.

"_No._" Carlos repeated.

"Carlos, please, I'm begging you, this is the only way we can save Penny! Don't you want to help your mother?! For god's sakes, Carlos, won't you let me save her?!"

Despite how painful the answer was to give to Rudy, Carlos nonetheless delivered it, knowing that he needed to hear solid reason to back down on his fear.

"_I destroyed the first Golden Chalk to save ChalkZone. I knew Mommy would be captured, but there's more at risk. I love Mommy, but there are millions of Zoners and humans the Chalk King could harm with the Golden Chalk. I don't like this at all, but it's our only choice. We can't let the bad guys win._" Carlos said.

Finally backing down on his desperate pleas for the Golden Chalk, Rudy lowered his head, letting with it a heavy, defeated sigh. Knowing that Carlos was right, Rudy found his last hopes of saving Penelope gone, leaving him without any more drive to go on.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Carlos. I'm so sorry, everyone. I don't know how I could be so selfish like that all of a sudden. But I love Penny. I really love her. And... now that I finally found myself with her, after all my peace was made with myself and her, I... I just can't stand not having her again. I... I..." Rudy stammered.

Unable to form any more sentences to express his defeat, Rudy began walking away, seeking out solitude to ward off his sorrows. Knowing that there was now no more way to save Penelope, Rudy felt no more motivation to continue on, having no reason to continue fighting.

Carlos, conversely, was not ready to give up yet. Consulting with Biclops and Toe Fu, the young boy aimed to seek out an alternate solution, thinking of some clever workaround to their problem of being short-handed.

"_Say we don't have enough Zoners. Are you sure there's more Chalk Troopers?_" Carlos asked.

"Barney the Encyclocentipedia has estimated a 68.43% chance that there might be several more reinforcements in place, as the Chalk King may have forseen this possibility." Biclops said.

"_What about attacking from behind or below?_"

"The Chalk King may have foreseen that possibility as well, and placed his own countermeasures against us."

As Rudy sat in his solitude and Carlos continued to plan with Biclops, Carol found herself being left as the odd one out, not having any way to contribute to the situation at hand. Where her brother was more than suited to the environment of a world where anything that can be drawn will come to life, she felt out of her comfort zone. Being more adjusted to social affairs rather than artistic ones, Carol found herself not knowing what to do in a time like this, when her mother was depending on her help.

_Crap. I really hate this. Rudy's giving up, and Carlos can't come up with a solution. How are we supposed to save _Mama_? She's probably terrified and worried sick, and I don't know what to do. If only one of these two would just draw something to solve this problem. I wish we were in Hillwood or somewhere with superheroes. Then we could just ask them for-_ Carol thought.

With the last words of her train of thought sparking an idea in her to save her mother, Carol took one of her pieces of chalk in hand, having an idea on how to prepare themselves for the fight. Looking upon the surrounding Zoners for a test subject to her idea, Carol caught eye of Blocky, the first but unintelligent creation of Rudy Tabootie. Summoning the two-dimensional square towards her, Carol prepared to try her idea to see it in action.

"Hey, Blocky, right?" Carol asked.

"Yup, that's me! What can I do for you?" Blocky asked.

"Could you come here for a second? I really need your help with something real quick."

"Ooh, goody! I love helping with things! But... I'm not usually that good at them. This isn't going to be hard, is it?"

"Nope. All you gotta do is stand right there. I've got a few... 'improvements' to make to you."

"'Improvements'? What do you mean by-"

Before Blocky could question her plans any further, Carol began running her chalk across Blocky's flat body, drawing some simple but significant changes to test her idea. Unable to tolerate the feeling that the scribbling caused across his body, Blocky let out several giggles and laughs, as if he were being tickled by Carol's efforts.

"_Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee... Hee-ha-ha-ha..._ _Stop... That tickles, I'm gonna... Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!_" Blocky laughed.

Where Carlos continued exhausting every possibility of attack that he could think of and Rudy continued his brooding over his failure to save Penelope, the two took notice of Blocky's persistent giggling, his laughter breaking their own concentration and internal and external dialogues. Upon seeing what was causing all the laughter, the two found themselves curious at Carol's actions.

"Uh, Carol... What are you doing?" Rudy asked.

With the last movements of her chalk running over Blocky, her alterations to the square Zoner had reached their completion, beginning to materialize and take form. When the materialization finished, Carol's alterations to Blocky were revealed to be a traditional superhero mask and cape, effectively making Blocky a superhero.

"What- Carol, what did you do to Blocky? You do know he was my first creation, and you went and drew on top of him? What's the big idea?" Rudy asked.

"Well, while you two were going off brooding and babbling, I got a 'big idea' to fight the Chalk King. We can't train the Zoners we have on our side to fight in time, but, what if we gave them all power-ups? Hillwood has all those superheros fighting crime, so why not make our own? Blocky, fly." Carol said.

"But, I don't know how to-" Blocky began to say.

Before the flat Zoner could put any more thought into the sentence, Blocky began flying into the air involuntarily, bringing out a surprised gasp out of the onlookers of the event. Never before had they seen a Zoner changed to be gifted with new superpowers before, and they were just as amazed with the idea as they were with the display it brought with it.

Blocky, however, was less than amazed with the sudden and unexpected superpower he was gifted with. Unable to gain a control upon the new power of flight that he possessed, Blocky found himself desperately wishing for a means to place himself back on the ground again, where gravity would hold him gingerly and safely in contrast to the sky's harsh and shaky hold.

"_**HELP! I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL! PUT ME BACK ON THE GROUND! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!**_" Blocky shouted.

As Blocky continued his pleas and cries for help, the Zoner began to fly through several mountains and rock formations, blasting through them as if they were made of wallpaper. While he caused unmeasurable and inconceivable damage to large tracts of land, the Zoner seemed not to notice; no traces or mental registrations of the event marking themselves in Blocky's oblivious mind.

After a long and chaotic display of his newfound power of flight, Blocky finally collided with the ground, crashing down and leaving a large trail and crater in the ground. As Blocky took his time to conveniently rest where he laid, the rest of the Zoners took their time to register the events that they had just witnessed, fully realizing Carol's new idea.

"Well?" Carol asked.

"What do you mean, 'well'? You just sent Blocky crashing all over the place!" Rudy said.

"And it didn't even scratch him."

"_Owie..._" Blocky whimpered.

"Look, I just gave Blocky super strength and flight, two of the most popular superpowers. Imagine if everyone here had those powers. We could dance our way into Castle Chalkenstein and save _Mama_ without a single issue. Those guys in Hillwood do stuff like this on their own, but imagine a whole army of Zoners with what they can do." Carol reasoned.

"So they can all crash out and burn like that? We'd barely make it a foot inside. Look at what happened to Blocky, that's what you want to happen to the rest of them?" Rudy retorted.

"Blocky's not that bright, let's be honest. But, even if he wasn't, we've still got a few hours until the deadline. We can figure it out among ourselves, work out some kind of training between each other, and learn it just in time to fight. With this, we have a chance. Plus, with you and Carlos drawing the Zoners some powers, we could come up with all kinds of ways to fight, making this even easier."

While Rudy was not quite sold on Carol's idea, Carlos found himself liking the proposal. Chipping in his approval of the idea, Carlos spoke his piece, adding his opinion in favor of the plan.

"_I like that plan. We can save Mommy._" Carlos said.

Adding to the favoritism of the proposal, Snap, Biclops, Toe Fu, Barney the Encyclocentipedia, and all the other Zoners spoke their approval of the idea, all eager to try out Carol's plan and defeat the Chalk King once and for all.

"I have been protector of the Chalk Mine for many years of my life, using my strength to ward off any evil seeking to exploit its contents. I will be proud to bear the title once again of protector, bearing now untold powers. I approve of this plan, Rudy Tabootie." Biclops said.

"I have the discipline to hone and master these new powers and use them for the good of Zonerkind. I would gladly take upon these new abilities." Toe Fu said.

"Yes, well, I am the most learned of the Zoners left of Calcite, perhaps I can come up with some practical ways to learn and apply these powers. I would gladly give the girl my vote of confidence." Barney the Encyclocentipedia said.

"Yeah, Bucko, I was made ta' be a superhero already, might as well get some cool powers to make it official. I'd be happy to chip in my vote." Snap said.

With many other Zoners all calling for Carol's plan to be put into effect, the forces of Calcite called in favor of the idea, all willing to put their existences on the line to save ChalkZone. Having nothing left to lose but their lives, the only logical step for the Zoners would be to obtain the powers promised by the children, having one final shot at freedom from the 15-year long war against the Chalk King.

Seeing all the Zoners call in their voices in favor of the plan, Rudy's attitude towards the idea began to turn more in favor, just as the Zoners themselves had. When he had previously tried 'improving' Zoners to benefit ChalkZone, he had learned of its consequences the hard way, not wanting to deface the creations as they were intended to be.

This instance, however, was an extremely different scenario than that one of past. Not only were the Zoners all willing and consented to be altered, but their very lives, their very freedom depended on it. After he his absence had caused this war to be raged across all four corners of ChalkZone, he now had a chance to stop it once and for all, acting once again as ChalkZone's protector.

Above all, however, their was still one more factor that changed his stance, the factor that mattered most of all. Remembering his love for Penelope and the hardships that he had put her through to help him regain his talent, he knew that not only had he a desire to help her out of love, but he owed his very life to her, needing, desperately yearning to pay that debt back.

Now, he has that chance.

Now, he chooses to make his voice heard.

Now, he chooses to save Penelope.

Now, he chooses to save ChalkZone.

Making his choice in the matter heard, Rudy held up his hand, bringing a silence among the crowd. Where the Zoners of Calcite were calling for themselves to be altered and enhanced with powers untold crafted from the imaginations of the human protectors that they had fought alongside for in their battle against the Chalk King, they now quietly wait and listen, opening their ears carefully to the words of Rudy Tabootie.

"Years ago, when I was just 8 years old, I had no idea what this place really was. I just happened to find a piece of magic chalk and dropped in here by pure accident. To me, this whole place was just my big playground. I thought I loved it then, but I didn't really know it. I kept that state of mind for years, not ever thinking about anything but what my next adventure would be here. Maybe I'd fight Skrawl again, maybe I'd fight off a purple haze eating everything in sight, maybe I'd help my favorite artist out of a snow-in at a cabin retreat, maybe I'd save Hanukkahmas by helping a squad of Santa Clauses, or maybe I'd just come here to spend time with my best friends. I was young and reckless, just like any kid that age would be. But, because of the Chalk King, my life took a whole turnaround for the worst. I was banished here in ChalkZone, unable to draw anymore, and without any way to get back home. More importantly, I thought that my best friends left me for dead and I was all alone. If I had a childhood back then, I had lost it, and I'd lost my entire sense of self. Then... Then came these two kids, trying to look for me, saying that they just wanted their mom to be happy again by having me back in her life. These two kids, who want nothing more than just to help, went out and _they found me_. When they did, I was so scared. I was scared that I'd be alone again if I'd let them in, and I'd just hurt again like I did so long ago. But, now, I'm glad that I finally did, and I'm glad I got my drawing back and found myself again. I lost my normal life, but I got something back in return. I came to realize what this place was. It's not just about drawing whatever I want and having some kind of adventure, it's not even about spending time with my friends. It's about art itself. Since the beginning of time, human beings have been drawing with rock and chalk to express their minds and hearts and feelings, showing what they have to contribute with their imaginations. This place is all of those ideas and thoughts all in one grand piece. _This place is the human spirit_. The Chalk King wants to destroy that, to take it away and make it again in his own image. But I won't let that happen. Years ago, I became the protector of ChalkZone..." Rudy began.

Giving a finish to his speech, Rudy held his stick of chalk in the air, the sparkle of the magic chalk glistening in the sun.

"...and, now, as long as I have the chalk, I am _still _the protector of ChalkZone! Today, we fight for Penny! Today, we fight for ChalkZone! Today... _**WE FIGHT FOR THE HUMAN SPIRIT!**_" Rudy shouted.

At the conclusion of Rudy's rousing speech, the Zoners of Calcite gave a loud, collective cheer, their spirits enlightened for battle by his strong words. While each Zoner was more than ready to accept their new powers before for none other than pure survival, they now eagerly await their powers for a chance to protect their land and their home, the place that the human spirit itself collected.

Carol and Carlos, most of all, found themselves moved by his speech. A moment ago, both held their fears and anxieties about whether or not they would succeed in saving their mother. Now, all their doubts were swept away, knowing that this is the day that they would make history within ChalkZone as heroes, fighting and winning the war to gain its salvation.

As the cheers began to subside, Rudy held his chalk forward, full of ideas for powers and more than ready to prepare the troops for battle.

"Now... who wants their powers first?" Rudy asked.

[Soundtrack Cue: Faith No More - Epic]

Beginning their work together as a team, Rudy, Carol, and Carlos held their sticks of chalk in hand, drawing up and down each Zoner in line to grant them their powers for the coming fight. Starting with the 'grunts' and other lesser-known Zoners within Calcite, the trio experimented their ideas on the troops, thinking of ways to improve on their creations and perfect their ideas for the high-ranking Zoners to give them the best powers.

After working their way through several artistic disagreements, Carol wanting flight where Carlos wanted speed, Carlos wanting laser vision where Rudy wanted X-Ray vision, Rudy wanting elasticity where Carol wanted strength, the debates were long and heated, but were eventually worked out in the end to gift the Zoners the powers needed to defeat the Chalk King. Where many of the low-rankers were given the most standard of powers such as strength, speed, and flight, the three made their way towards the higher-ranking Zoners, all having plenty of great ideas for each of them.

Starting with Barney the Encyclocentipedia, Carol gave the super-smart Zoner was given a stinger capable of firing lighting, and enhancing his wings to flap fast enough to cause tornadoes and hurricanes.

To Jacko, Carlos dropped a Carolina Reaper pepper in his head, giving him the ability to breath fire, as he already possessed many other powers of his own. Of course, Carlos found himself making another pepper for himself to eat.

To Biclops, Rudy had granted him further-enhanced strength atop his own strength of a giant, as well as a bagpipe capable of playing soundwaves that can cause entire earthquakes.

To Crainiac, Carol gave him the ability to shapeshift himself into any electronic or mechanical object of his choosing, allowing himself to turn from anything to a car or a tank or a gun and so on.

To Toe Fu, Carlos gifted him with the ability to use his martial arts to control the elements of water, earth, fire, and air, taking influence from his lessons on Asian culture.

Ending with Snap, Rudy's most famous creation and best friend, his creator granted him flight, super-strength, two miniature rifles with infinite ammunition, and blades that retracted out of his arms, finishing with making a '99' insignia on his chest, after his codename of 'Cobalt 99'.

"_Oy caloy_, Rudy, this is a pretty sweet setup." Snap said.

"Only the best for my best friend." Rudy said.

With the Zoners all now powered up, there now laid the issue of training the force to use their powers effectively. Using those already having many of their abilities naturally to lead the charge, the Zoners were split into groups to train in the most effective manner possible.

Generic Man, already having flight, taught his group how to fly. Biclops, having untold strength, taught his group how to use their strength more effectively. Jacko, having experience with blades, taught his group how to use their bladed weapons more efficiently, and so on with many other groups.

Finally, with all the Zoners prepared and ready to fight, there still laid three more members of the army to prepare themselves for battle: the humans. Giving themselves powers with their chalk, the group drew on themselves personalized suits and powers giving them abilities best suited to their needs.

For Carol, she drew herself a light armor, allowing herself more maneuverability, giving herself super-speed, flight, invulnerability, high-powered punches, and limited mind-control. While she may not have been the most feminine of young girls, she still found herself making her suit a shade of pink.

For Carlos, being the most familiar with comic characters and superpowers, spared no detail in his own powers. Gifting himself with as may powers as he could, Carlos had his suit grant him super-speed, flight, super-strength, weather control, laser vision and X-Ray vision, and other powers too long to mention.

For Rudy, while his own suit granted him flight, he had no need to give himself any powers, as he possessed that which gave him the greatest power of all: the magic chalk. With his imagination running on overtime and faster than any other's, the only ability was that which could draw with his chalk.

"I think that's everything. Anything else we need to handle before we go?" Carol asked.

"_Ready when you are._" Carlos said.

"Just one more thing. Don't use the Golden Chalk until it's absolutely necessary. We don't want any chance of it falling into the Chalk King's hands. Keep it tight on you." Rudy said.

"_Right._"

"Also, that trick of yours where you can shape the chalk into what you need without drawing it. How's it work?"

"_Don't know. Just focus really hard on what you want._"

"Just focus really hard, huh? Well... I guess I can work with that."

Turning to face his army of super-powered Zoners, Rudy delivered his last and only needed words for the fight to come. The Zoners of Calcite, all readied and prepared with all their new powers and training, there would never be a time more ready than now for them to fight eagerly and anxiously awaiting the final words to begin their attack.

Wasting no more of their time, Rudy let out his final orders.

"Calcite..." Rudy began.

The forces of Calcite all leaned in, listening carefully for the next part of Rudy's order. Keeping them waiting no longer, Rudy finished his sentence.

"..._**FOR CHALKZONE!**_" Rudy finished.

"_**FOR CHALKZONE!**_" The Zoners called.

As the Zoners all repeated his simple but strongly unifying call for action, Rudy began his flight into the air, with Carol and Carlos following his lead. With the humans now leading the charge against the Chalk King, the Zoners of Calcite began flying after them as well, carrying those without flight capabilities along for the ride.

Feeling themselves skirt across the bright, chalky sky, both the humans and the Zoners along felt a strong sense of levity in their flight. While some Zoners that could already fly knew this feeling all too well, the sensation of elation and freedom that it brought was new to them, a surprising but welcome emotion that made the experience all the more fulfilling.

Most of all, everyone in the sky felt a shared sense of glory and honor. While many of these Zoners were all different and separate from one another with all the creative differences and origins of each of themselves, they all felt a sense of unity and purpose here, their differences all cast aside and irrelevant in this one important hour of difference and change. If there truly was a peak in the society of ChalkZone, it was here and it was now, even if it were finite in this one moment and only brought about by a unified war for freedom.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

And, so, here and now, the final battle for ChalkZone begins.


	36. Chapter 35: Throw Out the Bathwater

**CHAPTER 35: THROW OUT THE BATHWATER**

Resting in a secluded location in Nightzone, the maniacal human-turned-Zoner called the Chalk King has made his home and fortress of doom, giving himself a watchful eye over all that is in ChalkZone, all that he wishes to have control over. Taking influence from the real-life Castle Frankenstein that helped craft the renowned book '_Frankenstein, or, The Modern Prometheus_', the castle took after said book's bleak and nightmarish tone and the real castle's grand and towering appearance.

In the German language, 'stein' means 'stone'. Where 'Frankenstein' would translate to 'Stone of the Franks', the name of this place would mean something like 'Stone of the Chalk'. The chalk in question, of course, refers to the Chalk King himself, having long since abandoned his humanity and identity as Christopher Wolfe.

The king of this castle, having sustained an injury to his eye left behind by his prisoner of Penelope Sanchez, has placed himself in a washroom, tending to his absent eye. As the Chalk King had turned immortal from his transformation from human to Zoner, he no longer had any true need for sleep; sleep being a luxury rather than necessity to Zoners. Therefore, he had no master bedroom, and, by extension, no master washroom.

Choosing this simple washroom to tend to his erased eye, the Chalk King took the instrument needed for his self-treatment in his hand: a piece of chalk. While he may have destroyed the magic Chalk Mine many years ago during his first years of conquest, he made very sure to collect and stash himself plenty of chalk, allowing himself to heal himself when necessary, like in this instance.

Taking the chalk in his hand, the Chalk King carefully took the stick to his empty eye socket, preparing to fill it again with the organ that was once there. Carefully moving his hand ever so slowly and gently to ensure that the eye was its correct shape, looking in the mirror to both observe his actions and use his remaining eye as reference, the Chalk King made good use of his prodigious artistic skills to repair the damage to his face.

While he might be a Zoner, and Zoners do not have the ability to use chalk to create anything other than markings as if it were in the real world, the Chalk King, once being human, is a special case, still retaining his ability to make his drawings real. The reason why this is so is not very clear, though it might be speculated that it requires a true human soul to have the ability to draw, as an artist's drawing is an extension of the soul itself.

After many small and careful strokes with his chalk, the Chalk King's newly-drawn eye materialized in his eye socket, the nerves to it connecting with his brain and functioning just like his former eye. As the connections made their way and heal the damage, his eyesight returned to him in his empty socket, once again giving him full vision. The experience of having vision lost and returned back again was an eye-opening one (no pun intended), realizing how valuable the feeling and sense of full eyesight truly is.

Having restored his missing eye back again, the Chalk King placed his mask back on his face, covering the rest of his head with his cloak, no longer showing his once-human face to the world, continuing to keep it hidden away from others. More importantly, the Chalk King wished to hide his former face from himself, no longer considering the man within the cloak and mask to be his true self any longer.

The neglected boy and twisted man that was Christopher Wolfe is dead.

Now, there is only the Chalk King.

As the Chalk King continued dwelling on the past that once was his life, trying his best to sweep it from the corners of his mind, an unexpected interruption came to his moment of solitude. This interruption came in the form of one of his own Chalk Troopers, appearing before the Chalk King and bringing with him news to share about the safety of himself and the castle.

"Uh... Hey, boss? I got some bad news." The Chalk Trooper said.

"Worse than bad news, I hope, for the sake of yourself. I am sure that you know of the consequences of coming to your king unannounced?" The Chalk King asked.

"Yeah, yeah, but, like... This is a real emergency. We've got word that Calcite's formed some kind of attack on Castle Chalkenstein led by Rudy Tabootie, and they're all headin' this way."

"A ground invasion? Rudy Tabootie, you truly are more pathetic than I thought. Exactly how could _you _have been called 'The Great Creator'?"

"What?"

"If that stupid human Rudy's leading the remnants of Calcite here on foot, then he should know that they'll all be shredded to pieces. Your formations are surrounding the castle walls as I ordered, are they not?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then exactly how is this an emergency?"

"Because, uh, they ain't goin' on foot."

"Oh, really? Underground, then? Exactly how do they know they're even going in the right direction?"

"No, boss, they're flyin'."

"They... Th... They're what?"

"From what we've been hearin', they're all flyin', and they look like they've gotten some kinda superpowers, like in them comic books."

"Then that means... Damn it! I suppose I have underestimated Rudy and those humans. Very well. We work the backup plan. Tell your men to initiate Plan W."

"Uh... What's Plan W, again? I forgot."

"_You idiot... _Arm yourselves with the water guns."

"But, ain't that dangerous to us, too?"

"Perhaps, but, is it as dangerous as me personally throwing you into a bucket of water myself?"

"Uh... No."

"_**THEN STOP WASTING MY TIME AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE AT ONCE!**_"

"Whoa, okay, okay, chief, I'm goin'!"

Following the orders of his commander and sovereign, the Chalk Trooper returned to his fellow comrades, sharing his orders to change out their weapons for their reserve of water guns. With little time on their hands to prepare for the coming battle, the remaining forces of the Chalk King's army of Chalk Troopers rushed to change their weapons out, needing more efficient and effective weaponry to defend themselves from the now superpowered Zoners of Calcite.

Trading out their standard chalk rifles for water guns, many opting for rifles with large water tanks, some taking squirt pistols, some taking water balloons, and others choosing more obscure and niche designs for water guns, all the Chalk Troopers were armed to the teeth with their new weapons, more than ready for battle. How strange that such a simple and innocent toy used by children for fun could easily be used as a weapon here, and how sad that even the most innocent of inventions can lead to death.

Now having been armed and readied with their new weapons, a commanding Chalk Trooper gave specific orders to his troops, having another commander as an assistant.

"Now, remember, guys, this stuff's the most dangerous substance here in ChalkZone, so, it can hurt the enemy pretty well, but it'll hurt us, too. You gotta make sure that doesn't happen. Remember, the best way to use these things is to hold 'em tight, keep your gun pointed away from you, and just pull the trigger, that way you don't get hit, and the enemy does." The commanding Chalk Trooper said.

While giving his demonstration, the commanding Chalk Trooper pointed the gun to his assistant, giving a more visual explanation how to safely use their weapons. As he concluded the demonstration, however, he forgot to remember that his weapon was armed, and that he was pointing his water gun at his assistant.

As a result of his absent-minded decisions, the commander's assistant was instantly erased by the shot of water, reduced to a puddle of chalky water; the water continuing to burn into the ground until it was soaked up by the chalk of the castle. While the sight of one of their own being accidentially murdered by their weapons was disheartening, the commander of the Chalk Troopers quickly came up with a proper positive spin.

"And, as you can see, my assistant has just given his life to prove that our weapons do, in fact, work when used as such. So, let's stop sitting around here and beat these Calcite goons once and for all!" The commanding Chalk Trooper said.

With their simple and dull minds easily swayed by their commander's words, the Chalk Troopers gave an eager shout for battle, feeling more than ready to take on the attacking Calcite force coming to their Castle Chalkenstein. Holding their rifles and guns high in the air, the Chalk Troopers gave a hearty cheer for battle, proving that their military strength still outweighed their low intelligence.

Forming their efforts together in only the span of an hour, the Chalk Troopers heavily fortified themselves around the walls of Castle Chalkenstein, more than ready for the battle to come and prepared for however long the battle may take. The Chalk King, looking upon the fortification that his Chalk Troopers had set up, gave something of a smile behind his mask, standing in full belief that the invasion of Calcite would fail and he would finally be victorious.

"Prepare yourself, Rudy Tabootie. This is the end of ChalkZone." The Chalk King said.

* * *

Not too long later, the forces of Calcite made their way towards the fortress known as Castle Chalkenstein, resting themselves just outside the towering mass before they made their final approach. As tempting as the option was to simply rush in attack headstrong, the forces of Calcite had come too far and fought too hard to allow such any room for failing or foolish tactics. Now, they took their time to scope out the battleground, choosing to seek out the best battle strategy possible before making their move.

Making use of his new flight powers and natural acute vision enhanced by his new superpowers of X-Ray and telescopic vision, Carlos decided to make a scouting view of the castle, making eye of all threats to be faced within and outside the castle. Just as soon as Carlos took off and made his observations, he returned to the group just as quickly, bringing back his report of the battleground.

"How's it looking, Carlos?" Rudy asked.

"_At least 10,000 Chalk Troopers. Armed with water. Mommy inside the castle in a dungeon. Chalk King at the top._" Carlos said.

"Armed with water?! Rudy, we'll be reduced ta puddles out there!" Snap said.

"I agree with Snap. While you might not be stopped by water, it is more than deadly to us Zoners. We'd be erased instantly." Barney the Encyclocentipedia said.

"No, we must keep our faith in Rudy Tabootie. It is he who has gotten us this far, and it is he who has a plan to get us through once again. Right, Rudy Tabootie?" Biclops said.

"Well, I'm working on it, that's for sure. I know you can't withstand water, but me, Carol, and Carlos, all can. Maybe we can work on something on that front." Rudy said.

"Wait, 'that front' as in 'we all fight them ourselves'? As in, we go _alone_?" Carol asked.

"_No choice. Can't risk any lives._" Carlos said.

"I'm afraid he's right. We can't just sacrifice the Zoners needlessly. Besides, we don't have to take them on ourselves, all we need is to get them to lose their water. If they don't have any water, then we'll have a far better chance of winning this fight." Rudy said.

"Then what should we do?" Carol asked.

"I have an idea. Carlos, did you see any sort of tank or anything that could hold more water?"

"_Why?_"

"Squirt guns don't hold that much water. With weapons like those, they'd have to reload constantly, especially given how trigger-happy they are. If we take out their ammo supply, they'd be out of water and we'd have a better fighting chance."

"_Saw some big trailer tank in the center. Probably their ammo supply._"

"Okay, then. We take that out, we'll take them out. Easy."

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do with the tank? If it gets damaged, it could burn a hole straight to the center of the Earth. Er... of Chalk-Earth, or however it works here." Carol said.

"Then let's see where we can put it."

Taking his miniature chalkboard out, Rudy drew a portal to the outside world, looking around for a place to put the tank to place it out of harm's way. Looking through his portal, Rudy saw that the surrounding area in the real world was a road in the middle of the city; not too busy, but far from uninhabited.

"Looks like there's some people in the real world around here. I don't want to hurt anybody, but it looks like we don't have much choice to get that tank out of here. If we don't, everybody here could suffer for it." Rudy said.

"_I'm in any which way. Just point me where to go._" Carlos said.

"Well... I want _Mama_ to be safe, so whatever you think's best to save her is fine by me. If it's good with Carlos, it's good with me." Carol said.

"Then we'd better get started. Carlos, point us to where you found that tank." Rudy said.

Obeying Rudy's directions, Carlos took to the sky, heading straight for the tank. Rudy and Carol, flying right after him, stayed closely behind to make their presence in the sky as small as possible. Following Carlos' lead, the young boy led the two right to the tank, just as he had found it.

Still continuing to take their time, the three cautiously watched the Chalk Troopers in the area, noting all their positions and fortifications around the tank. While many of the Chalk Troopers were surrounding the walls of Castle Chalkenstein, there still remained 2 guards outside the water tank, ensuring that it would stay protected. Most importantly, both guards were given garden hoses attached to the tank, effectively making them the guards with infinite ammo against any attackers.

"Just as I guessed. They've got guards around it, and they've got hoses hooked right up to it." Rudy said.

"So what? If they hit us, nothing happens, right?" Carol asked.

"_Costumes made of chalk. They'll be erased, no more powers._" Carlos said.

"Crap. Well, then, how are we supposed to- Wait! I've got an idea."

"What? What are you thinking?" Rudy asked.

"I drew this suit to give me some mind-control powers. If I can use them against the Chalk Troopers guarding the tank, I can get them to walk away, or, better yet, attack everyone else. We'd have no problems getting in at all."

"Okay, I like that idea. Go for it."

Focusing on the mind-control powers that she had granted herself, Carol focused all of her mental attention towards the Chalk Troopers guarding the water tank, trying to get a lock on their minds. Using all of her concentration... well, all the concentration that a 9-year old girl can muster, anyway, Carol tried every possible way to attempt to make the Chalk Troopers move or act under her will.

Trying different techniques from imagining the Chalk Troopers doing what she wished them to do, mentally speaking to the Chalk Troopers through telepathy, and just simply clenching the muscles in her skull as tightly as she could, Carol quickly found that her mind-control powers were not working. Not understanding Carol's struggle nor the fact that her face gave them the impression that she was constipated or suffering some sort of mental breakdown, Rudy and Carlos questioned the delay.

"What wrong? What's taking so long?" Rudy asked.

"Ugh... I can't get them to move! How's this supposed to work?" Carol asked.

"_You drew mind-control powers and don't know how to use them?_" Carlos asked.

"I thought I'd just instantly know how to use them. Why didn't it work?"

"_Remember when we agreed to not draw things we don't know how to use?_"

"Yeah, so?"

"_You don't know how to use mind-control, so you can't use it._"

"Oh, real smart answer, Carlos, do _you_ know how to use mind control?"

"_No, but I didn't draw it, either._"

Realizing that her mind-control powers were useless in this situation, Carol gave an annoyed groan, realizing that she had wasted her efforts and chalk drawing herself a power she had no idea how to use.

"Okay, fine. So what do we do now?" Carol asked.

As one Chalk Trooper below the three humans began to grow bored without any battle to fight just yet, the trooper let out a yawn and gave a stretch to his arms, leaning himself backward to stretch out his back as well. While the Chalk Trooper was only truly trying to simply get a stretch to prevent himself from getting stiff, his action had involuntarily informed him about the three humans above him.

"Hey! Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's... Oh, no, wait a minute, I forgot my glasses..." The Chalk Trooper said.

Upon taking his glasses out of his pocket and placing them over his gas mask, the Chalk Trooper then realized what was actually in the sky was not a copyrighted caped superhero, but the three humans. As such, the Chalk Trooper carefully and calmly informed his fellow colleagues of this interesting news, believing that it was a fact worth of sharing, purely for the sheer amusement of it.

"_**IT'S THE HUMANS! THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE GONNA ATTACK! EVERYBODY GET READY!**_" The Chalk Trooper said.

Realizing that their short-lived cover had finally reached its end, Rudy, Carol, and Carlos immediately began flying around the castle, avoiding the gunfire of the troopers below. No longer having the element of surprise, the group quickly formulated themselves a plan to take out the water tank.

"Okay, Plan B. Carol, you keep the Chalk Troopers busy. Carlos, you go make me an opening in the real world. I'm gonna take that tank and throw it through." Rudy said.

While Rudy and Carlos were quick to scramble to their own tasks, Carol found herself slow to approach hers. Not knowing how to handle the task of distracting the Chalk Troopers, Carol immediately began panicking under the very idea of performing the task on her own.

"Uh, guys? What was that about distracting them? Guys?!" Carol asked.

Unfortunately for Carol, she received no answer from her brother or Rudy. Rather, the closest qualifier for a reply she received was a blast of water from the Chalk Troopers below, completely soaking her from top to bottom. While she was not harmed, her costume was gone, along with her ability to fly, and, as a result, quickly plummeted to the ground.

Upon getting up from the ground after she harshly landed on it, Carol found herself surrounded by Chalk Troopers, all pointing their water guns directly at her. Knowing that there was no use for her chalk here, meaning that she could not draw anything to attack with, Carol realized that she could not fight back.

"Nice try, sugarplum. Youse ain't gonna be usin' that chalk against us." One Chalk Trooper said.

"Yeah, just give yourself up an' the Chalk King'll probably be nice to ya." Another Chalk Trooper said.

Upon hearing a strange warbling noise in her pocket, Carol pulled its contents out to investigate the source of the noise. After taking a look at the only item within, Carol concern for the Chalk Troopers was instantly gone, instead switching to a far more personal loss.

"_**MY PHONE!**_ YOU KILLED MY PHONE! IT'S ALL SHORTED OUT!" Carol shouted.

Feeling an unholy, godlike wrath brewing within herself, there was now nothing else within the mind of Carol. There was no concern for the mission, no concern for the Chalk Troopers or the Chalk King, no concern for ChalkZone, not even a concern for her family, at least not right this second.

There was only the loss of her beloved phone.

Unable to withstand the loss of her phone, Carol's feral intincts for war and rage began to surface, wishing for nothing but death to the Chalk Troopers for their unholy crime against her. Looking to her side to find two automatic water guns, both fully loaded and ready to fire, Carol found the answer to grant her wishes.

Grabbing the water guns and aiming them directly back at the Chalk Troopers akimbo-style, Carol's face of rage and fury found itself complimented with a twisted and wide smile; a face worthy of the Grim Reaper.

The Chalk Troopers, while they once had a firm grasp on the situation at hand, suddenly realized that they had made a fatal error in judgement.

"Uh... sorry?" One Chalk Trooper said.

[Soundtrack Cue: D.R.I. - The Five Year Plan; Starting from 1:03]

Pulling down the triggers to her water guns with the grip of a vice, Carol unleashed the blue fury of Hell straight towards the Chalk Troopers, beginning her revenge against her destroyed phone. Unable to defend themselves against a human being using only water guns, the Chalk Troopers could do nothing against the angered Carol; only hope and pray that their deaths would be quick and painless.

Their prayers were answered with a sharp 'no'.

Firing her water guns on the Chalk Troopers, Carol laid waste to the dozens of Chalk Troopers standing before her, letting out devilish and maniacal laughs as she continued her handiwork of death and mayhem. Where the Chalk Troopers were the backbone of the Chalk King's army, mighty in numbers and just as deadly, they now only existed as standing targets for Carol to let out her wrath with.

With one Chalk Trooper not being lucky enough to be erased right away, only having his leg erased, the amputee Chalk Trooper attempted to escape from the bloodthirsty 9-year old girl by crawling along the ground, hoping he would go unnoticed.

He didn't.

Taking notice of the crawling Chalk Trooper, Carol flipped over the amputated soldier and placed her water gun directly to his face. Having a good look at the fallen angel of death that was more than ready to take his life, the Chalk Trooper stared into the angered Carol's face; seeing her bloody red eyes wide open and her smile reaching from ear to ear, and hearing her breath pump in an out of her lungs so hard her nostrils nearly tore themselves with each effort.

"No... Oh, please, god, have mercy!" The Chalk Trooper said.

"_Your god's not here, little man._" Carol taunted.

Firing both her water guns directly towards the Chalk Trooper, the remainder of the soldier was immediately erased by the fury of dihydrogen oxide blasting straight through his body. Continuing her rampage of murder and mayhem, Carol continued laughing loudly and maniacally, calling for more and more death all around her.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

* * *

As Carol continued her rampage, keeping the Chalk Troopers occupied from the water tank, Rudy made his move towards the water tank, ready to take it away from the defending forces and leave them defenseless against Calcite. Moving towards the water tank, drawing his ever-trusty battle-axe, Rudy prepared to dispatch the Chalk Troopers from the tank.

While the other Chalk Troopers were preoccupied with the rampaging Carol, the two guarding the water tank had not left their position, still keeping watch over their precious ammo supply. Also having the advantage of having their weapon being fed their ammo directly from the tank itself, being conservative with their ammunition was not concern. As such, the Chalk Troopers let loose their their weapons, more than ready to destroy the Rudy's weapons and powers.

With a simple jump into the air using his own ability of flight, Rudy dodged out of the way of the water streams, narrowly avoiding having his costume and weapon erased. Landing between the two gunners, Rudy laid down on the ground, tricking the Chalk Troopers into firing upon each other and erasing them both.

Although Rudy may have handled the easy part of their task, the hard part was far more complicated than he had thought through. After drawing a belt around his costume, then drawing a chain attaching the belt to the tank, Rudy prepared to take off with the tank, but found that he could not. As the tank weighed too much to carry under his own weight, Rudy quickly thought of ways to make his flight possible.

Taking his chalk in hand once again, Rudy began drawing several rockets, jets, and other methods of propulsion all over himself, attempting to gain more force to pick up the tank. While he could draw out his ideas just as fast as he could come up with them, his ideas were not coming fast enough to pull the tank off the ground.

"I sure hope you're having more luck than me right now, Carlos." Rudy thought aloud.

* * *

Although his hopes for Carlos' efforts were high, his luck proved to be far too low to result in any good results for his assigned task. While he may have had the miniature chalkboard to eye out the surroundings for a good spot to dump the water tank, he could not quite find a reasonable place to put the tank, having too many innocents in the way of its path.

In that building? No, it's a pub, still open. Too many people.

In that one? No, a hair salon. Too small a space.

How about that one? No, a general store. No space.

Having no building nearby to put the tank in, Carlos then opted for a more drastic but workable location: the street. While it may block traffic and raise questions regarding its origin, there were no cars presently on the road, and the road itself was plenty large enough for it; perfect conditions to hold the large trailer tank.

Although he was not fond of the idea, he still found himself opening a portal to the real world, using the wall of a nearby building as his drawing board. As he worked quickly with his drawing skills to muster up a large enough portal for the tank to fit through, he spent half his thoughts on his drawing, spending the other half towards Rudy and his efforts.

"_Hope you're having more luck than me, Rudy._" Carlos thought aloud.

* * *

Sharing his concern for Rudy just as Rudy himself was sharing concern for Carlos, Rudy still struggled to get the water tank out of the battlezone, still unable to get it off the ground. While he managed to draw more than enough propulsion to move it from the ground, Rudy still found the task difficult; only managing to scrape it across the ground a few feet.

After thinking of another way to get the tank moving, Rudy came up with another solution. Moving behind the tank and beginning to push it instead, Rudy gambled whether this would manage to get the tank off the ground, not having any more options. Fortunately, Rudy found much more luck with this method, finally managing to move his target.

Having placed himself behind to push the tank rather than pull it, Rudy found that the exaggerated amount of propulsion that he had added to himself had all kicked in at once with his simple change of direction of energy, sending the tank moving towards his target faster than he had planned. Trying as hard as he could to properly maneuver the tank to the portal-to-be, Rudy continued holding onto the tank while also holding onto his hopes, hoping that Carlos would still get the portal open in time.

* * *

Still working tirelessly to get the large portal ready to fit the tank through, Carlos continued his work on said portal, using his chalk to scratch the lines across the edge of his selected building and complete the portal. With a limited amount of canvas to work with against the building, and little visibility of where to lay the lines of his chalk, the usually-simple task of creating a portal to ChalkZone proved to not be as easy as before.

As difficult as the task was, Carlos quickly found out it was to have an added challenge, as if his troubles were not great enough. Turning over his shoulder to see Rudy approach quickly with the tank, Carlos realized that his limited timeframe had just significantly reduced itself. Reacting accordingly to this news, Carlos worked faster on his portal, adding the last lines to be drawn on the gateway to the real world.

Finally, with Carlos' efforts being expedited, the portal to the real world had been completed, becoming finished just in time. Just as the portal materialized, Rudy approached with the tank in his hands, sending it straight for the portal.

"_GANGWAY!_" Rudy shouted.

Just barely moving out of the way of his flightpath, Carlos dodged the approach of the water tank, watching Rudy throw the trailer through the portal and out of the reach of the Chalk Troopers. Having removed the tank from the equation, Rudy and Carlos then quickly erased the portal, sealing away all access of the Chalk Troopers to it.

"Well... that went great... but where'd you open the portal?" Rudy asked.

* * *

A few seconds earlier, in the real world, another party was involved within the disposal of the water tank. Where Rudy and Carlos were the party most directly responsible for its removal, this party would unwillingly be the ones to see firsthand where the tank was placed.

Continuing on a road trip spanning from county to county, state to state, three punk rockers hailing from New York City were making their way to Los Angeles, looking to find a better life in the sunny land of California and escape the nihilistic suburban nightmare of New York. With the money saved up by one of the group, the three have nothing left to lose but the life they never cared for.

Where one of the group worked his way through a high, munching on a box of dog biscuits, the other two shared a conversation up front, trying to work their words over the stereo loudly blaring the closest resemblance to a punk rock channel that they could find.

"Hey, look at this map. Did you guys know that there's a town in Arizona called 'Mohawk'? I outta retire there." The first punker said.

"Wait, we're in Arizona? Hell, man, we're, like, way off. I thought we were in Minnesota." The second punker said.

"No, no, we're in Minnesota, I was just lookin' at the map."

"What for? You think I don't know I'm going?"

"No, man, I'm just bored. Tell me again why we're goin' to L.A.?"

"'Cause I'm sick of waiting for the world to end, man. I want more outta life, and Hollywood's the way to go."

"But why not, like, Ocean Shores? That's where those Rocket Power guys hang. Or, since we're talkin' superheroes how about Hillwood? I bet those guys got a great punk scene."

"Are you nuts, man? NYC's like Reptarland compared to Hillwood. It was hard enough dealing with all the crime back there. Besides, the punk scene's in L.A.'s way better. It's the home of Black Flag, X, Fear, Circle Jerks; you know, all the best bands."

"Yeah, but, do half those bands even still play?"

"I don't know, one sec."

Turning his attention away from the road to the second of his affiliates on his road trip, the first punker tapped the intoxicated third punker in the back, needing his question resolved regarding the status of said bands. While taking one's attention away from the road while driving is not an advisable choice, the roads were abandoned during this late night to make too large of a negative impact.

"Hey, biscuit boy, you know if some of L.A.'s finest are still playing?" The first punker asked.

"_Ungh... What?_" The third punker asked.

"You're the one who keeps up with tour dates. Black Flag, X, Fear, Circle Jerks. Are they still playing or not?"

"_I don't remember, man. I think half those guys broke up._"

"And why the hell are you eating dog biscuits? They're, you know, for dogs?"

"_They're good for your teeth, man. Besides, they taste really good. Here, try one._"

"What? No, man, I don't want one."

"_C'mon, just try one._"

"No, moron, I said no."

"_C'mon, you'll really like it._"

"Dude, what is wrong with you? I said-"

Before the fight could go on any further, a giant water tank trailer somehow appeared out of nowhere, landing within the middle of the road. While the first and third punkers continued their fight between each other, leaving the first inattentive to the road, the second punker took notice of the miraculously-appearing trailer, frantically shaking the driver to warn him about said obstacle.

"Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude!" The second punker said.

"What? What is it?" The first punker asked.

Upon seeing the obstacle that laid in front of the direction of their car, the driving punker found that there was no need for his question to be answered, as his answer laid bare in front of him. Fearful of the collision that was destined to come to them, the two front-seated punkers shouted in fear, holding onto whatever parts of the car they could to brace themselves.

Taking the steering wheel and giving it a sharp turn to the right, the first punker sent their car tumbling down the road, severely damaging the vehicle and leaving it sitting upside-down. Despite his poor attentiveness to the road leading to this situation, the driver did manage to save himself and his friends from colliding with the trailer, a feat worthy of resting to.

"_So... Why are we upside-down?_" The third punker asked.

"Because you distracted me, idiot. Now our car's wrecked." The first punker said.

"_Oh. Well... You want a biscuit?_"

"_**NO!**_"

"Hey, are you guys gonna call AAA or what?" The second punker asked.

* * *

"_Nowhere important._" Carlos answered.

"If you say so. Well, then, that's one part done, where's your sister?" Rudy asked.

Returning to the location where Carol was last seen, the two had found that she had done more than her share in the task she was assigned with. Where she was simply asked to distract the Chalk Troopers, Rudy and Carlos quickly found that there were no Chalk Troopers to distract. Instead, there was only a maniacal Carol standing atop a pile of half-erased Chalk Troopers, two water guns akimbo, breathing heavily with bloodshot eyes.

While the Autistic mind of Carlos was not too easily scared, the sight of his sister in such a terrifying position was something that not even his nightmares could conjure. Trying his best to overcome this fear, Carlos approached his sister to calm her down from her trance, attempting to get her back on the task at hand.

"_Carol? You okay?_" Carlos asked.

Snapped out of her trance of death and destruction, Carol instantly turned back to her normal self, her eyes returning to normal and her mind catching up with what had just unfolded.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Carol asked.

"_You tell me. What did you do?_" Carlos asked.

"I... Uh... I don't really remember. Last I recall, my phone broke, then... then you two showed up. Did I distract them?"

"_None left to distract._"

"Oh. Well, did you get the tank?"

"We got the tank, it's all been taken care of. I'm guessing you need a new suit?" Rudy asked.

"Oh, yes, please, thank you."

Taking his chalk in hand, Rudy re-drew Carol's costume back the way it previously was, restoring all her powers and abilities as they once were. With the team now fully re-armed again, the battle seemed to be halfway over, leaving nothing left but the Chalk King to fight.

Stepping from the balcony of the watchtower of Castle Chalkenstein, said entity made his presence known to the three humans, gazing down upon the attackers of his kingdom. With his cloak flying in the wind and his arms rested behind his back, the Chalk King's attitude to his supposed defeat seemed to be a relaxed one; not taking the losses he had suffered seriously.

"Rudy Tabootie and company. Come for your wench?" The Chalk King asked.

"And to stop you once and for all." Rudy replied.

Confident in his ability against Rudy Tabootie and the other humans, the Chalk King gave out a hearty laugh, not convinced that Rudy or the children could pose any sort of threat to him.

"You've quite the confidence, Rudy. If only you'd had that fire in you when Skrawl was first torturing you, then perhaps I'd have a little more amusement watching you squirm and writhe in pain like the pathetic little child you were back then." The Chalk King said.

"You're acting like you've already won. I don't know if you noticed or not, but, all your water's gone, and your Chalk Troopers are erased. What do you have left to fight with?" Rudy asked.

Responding to Rudy's question, the Chalk King pulled from his cloak something that Rudy himself had all too much experience with: the Red Chalk. While Rudy had much experience in his years as an artist in ChalkZone, the spectacle he was about to witness was nowhere near close to what he had accomplished as an artist.

By waving his chalk into the air, as if drawing on some canvas directly in front of him, the Chalk King began drawing more Chalk Troopers with his Red Chalk, creating more dangerous and more vicious versions of the Chalk Troopers than before. These new Red Troopers, created by the deadly Red Chalk, instantly showed much more aggression right at the instant they materialized, more than eager to begin the fight.

"Hey, man, I can't wait to rip these stupid humans to shreds! I wanna see all their stupid little guts laying across the ground!" One Red Trooper said.

"You're tellin' me, man, I wanna eat their chalk-damn brains out of their chalk-damn skulls!" Another Red Trooper said.

"I'm gonna cut them all piece by piece and piss on the pile!" A different Red Trooper said.

Seeing how much more fanatical and violent these Chalk Troopers were, along with the new armaments of rifles, grenades, tanks, and other such weapons, the confidence of the humans began to drastically drop. Seeing the morale among his enemies drop, the Chalk King gave a smile, still not content with the new army he had created.

"And that's not all. I assume you will recall this individual?" The Chalk King asked.

Waving his Red Chalk one last time, the Chalk King recreated a past foe that Rudy and the group had to face in their trials for the Golden Chalk, one of the most dangerous and violent human beings on the planet, now cloned as an immortal being in ChalkZone and fueled by the rage of the Red Chalk:

Lars Rodriguez.

"Hey, asshole, remember me?!" Lars asked.

"Now, Rudy, I'm sure you've given yourself plenty of nifty little tricks with those costumes of yours, and I'm sure you could come up with even more with your chalk. Now, I could make this easy and request you simply hand over the Golden Chalk, but I already know you're not going to do that. So, now, I simply ask, exactly how do you plan to fight my new army all by yourselves?" The Chalk King asked.

Indeed remembering the past drawing of Lars Rodruguez and the threat that he posed to the group at 'Open' Mike's, Carol and Carlos cowered behind Rudy, seeking some shelter away from the mass-murdering maniac for their own safety.

"Rudy, what are we gonna do?" Carol asked.

While the children were visibly terrified by the new army of Red Troopers to be faced, continuing to hide behind the closest adult, Rudy was not faltered in his confidence against the Chalk King. Taking his chalk in hand, Rudy began drawing the next tool that would increase their odds of winning.

"Simple. We're not gonna fight them alone." Rudy said.

Drawing in his hand a small flare gun, Rudy fired the gun up into the air, sending a signal to the members of Calcite waiting outside the edge of the battle. Now having their signal to move in, the armies of the free Zoners of ChalkZone began making their approach towards the castle, beginning their approach with a simple march.

With their forces comprising of the surviving members of Calcite following the Battle of Barney's Impenetrable Forest, the populaces of Frightzone and Futurezone, and the escaped prisoners of Chalkshank Prison, the sheer numbers of the approaching Zoners was a sight to behold already in and of itself. Seeing each member of the group possessing untold abilities of power granted to them by the humans only made it all the more extravagant; no doubt a red-letter day in the history of ChalkZone to be told again and again for all time to come.

Now, with the two armies face-to-face, the true battle seemed to be all but inevitable; both parties staring one another down and readily stanced to begin fighting. While both armies held polar opposite affiliations, all shared one common destiny. Both armies shared the fate of ChalkZone.

On one side, one fate represented a dark path for ChalkZone; reduced to nothing more but the playground for the Chalk King's sick fantasies.

On the other, one fate represented hope and peace for ChalkZone and all Zonerkind.

"What? You seriously forgot that we were all coming?" Rudy asked.

"Of course not. I knew how much you wished to make this moment much more dramatic, and I allowed it for my own entertainment. Once this campaign is over, I intend to begin anew to find my next amusement, so I might as well get as much as I can out of this one now." The Chalk King said.

Holding his right hand up to the Zoners of Calcite, the Chalk King prepared to deliver his final orders to the Red Troopers; beginning the final battle for ChalkZone and determining who would truly be dominant in the 'Zone.

"My loyal troopers..." The Chalk King started.

The Chalk King clenched his hand into a fist, representing the coming destruction of Calcite as he so desired.

"...do what you were drawn to do." The Chalk King finished.


	37. Chapter 36: Red Hot Chalk Troopers

**CHAPTER 36: RED HOT CHALK TROOPERS**

Throughout the history of ChalkZone, no two days have ever been the same or alike. In a realm where anything that the mind can conjure can be brought to life with the use of a piece of magic chalk, everyday is an event, and everything is a sight to behold. Perhaps one could witness the creation of a new species made of two different and unrelated animals, or rediscover some long-lost creation of a child now fully-grown, or explore the entirety of the 'Zone in search for a new adventure, finding one at every turn. Anywhere you look, history can be made anywhere in ChalkZone.

No matter the history you make upon ChalkZone, however, nothing you could do could ever match the history that was to be made here and now. At the fortress known as Castle Chalkenstein, a battle far beyond epic proportions was only seconds away from beginning; a battle unforeseen and unprecedented in the 'Zone, never being even vaguely considered in the minds of the humans nor in the Zoners.

On one side, there laid the Chalk King and his forces of Chalk Troopers, all led by a chalk-clone of the maniacal Lars Rodriguez. Unlike the Chalk Troopers that were well-known and infamous across the 'Zone for their death and destruction, as well as lack of brains, these Chalk Troopers were created using the Red Chalk, a strain of chalk that makes anything it creates vicious and deadly.

While the Red Troopers were far more violent and dangerous than their normal counterparts, the leader of this new platoon was led by a drawing of one of the most dangerous men on planet Earth: Lars Rodriguez. A sociopath in the purest sense, Lars Rodriguez was already considered the scum of Ocean Shores, and, after the incident involving Alex Gravity and The Rippers, he was granted a robotic arm loaded with all means of weapons. With these deadly traits combined with the Red Chalk, the pure amount of evil that existed within the heart of this Zoner was like nothing ever seen before.

On the other side, there laid the united forces of ChalkZone, forming the resistance group known as Calcite. While their forces were limited in number, the Zoners standing here today had a large advantage over anything the Chalk King could throw their way. Recreated and altered with the combined imaginations of Rudy Tabootie, Carol Sanchez, and Carlos Sanchez, every new attacker had a newly granted superpower, each tailored to their personalities and traits; making each of them a one-man army all collected to one massive force.

The human leading the fight, Rudy Tabootie, was a force in his own right, perhaps one greater than the others. Having suffered defeat and torture by cause of the Chalk King, being forced to live in isolation for a decade and a half, Rudy had more than enough reason to bring his hatred into the fight, but he also brought along another emotion which drove him on: Love. With Penelope Sanchez caught in the clutches of the Chalk King, the woman that he loved and who loved him laid deep within the walls of Castle Chalkenstein, suffering who knows what means of torture and abuse within, as he himself once did.

While the thoughts of what could be occurring to his beloved Penelope haunted him deeply, he did not dwell on such thoughts, choosing instead to swat them from his mind. If- No... _When_ he made his way through this fight, he would work his way straight into Castle Chalkenstein, there to be her rescuer and hero.

Now, the only thought on any mind within the battlegrounds now is the fight, and the fight alone. With Rudy and Lars taking their positions across from each other, with both of their armies lined up behind their respective leaders, the moment for when the fight would begin was all but inevitable; all knowing it would soon come and come soon.

Now, all that awaited now was just the right moment in which all hell would begin to unleash on the earth. The Chalk King, not only awaiting the battle to come, but wishing for it most of all, decided to be the one to begin the battle. Holding his right hand up to the Zoners of Calcite, the Chalk King prepared to deliver his final orders to the Red Troopers; beginning the final battle for ChalkZone and determining who would truly be dominant in the 'Zone.

"My loyal troopers..." The Chalk King started.

The Chalk King clenched his hand into a fist, representing the coming destruction of Calcite as he so desired.

"...do what you were drawn to do." The Chalk King finished.

[Soundtrack Cue: Black Sabbath - Children of the Grave]

Letting out a loud warcry, the battle had taken its first steps, as did the forces of the Chalk King. Changing his arm into its chainsaw form, Lars charged straight towards the army of Calcite, intent on using every last one of his munitions to destroy the last remaining forces of Calcite. The Red Troopers, obeying the orders of their creator, followed Lars into battle, all more than ready to join their leader into slaughtering their enemy.

Meeting their opponents' attack with their own, Rudy, accompanied by the young Carol and Carlos at his sides, led the forces of Calcite in the battle; their weapons high and their voices calling out in fury and glory. Once again wielding his trusty battle-axe in this war, Rudy held his weapon close and tight in his hand. Where the others all had their own individual powers and abilities, all that Rudy needed was his axe and his chalk; the former for fighting any opponnent that he came into contact with, and the latter for creating anything that his mind could come up with to find a clever way to solve a problem.

Bringing an end to the silent, virginal stillness that laid across the field, Rudy's axe and Lars' chainsaw met with each other in a strong, mutual strike, officially beginning the battle. With both of their mights and their wills battling one another, their bodies follow suit to their respective minds' orders; their hands continuing to bash their weapons and against the others', resulting in a brutal melee fight tense enough to hold the entireties of their concentration and focus.

As Rudy and Lars began their own personal battle, the fight between the Zoners and the Red Troopers was raging on loudly and viciously; all 15 years of tension and aggression of both sides of this war being let out at once. After years of struggle and hardship caused by opposition of the free Zoners against the tyranny of the Chalk King, the battle for the fate of ChalkZone has now begun with a thunderous opening; its impact being felt all across the 'Zone.

On the frontlines of this great battle against the Red Troopers was none other than Snap, under his militaristic persona of Cobalt 99. Taking his infinite-ammo rifles akimbo in his hands, Cobalt 99 laid waste to Red Trooper among Red Trooper within the swarm of enemies approaching, knowing that he could settle for no less an effort than to decimate all the opponents that stood between them and the Chalk King.

The rifles, casing infinite ammunition and grated to Cobalt 99 by Rudy himself, were plenty enough of tools to begin the battle, but the targets that they were firing at were less than intended for these purposes. Where the Chalk Troopers would have simply taken their defeat far more easily with the influence of a bullet, the Red Troopers were far more fanatical than their plainly-drawn brothers.

Taking bullet upon bullet, more than enough to kill an actual human being, the Red Troopers continued their attack towards the forces of Calcite, all just barely being brought down by Cobalt 99's rifles. Drawn for war with a strain of chalk containing more negative energy than anything else in ChalkZone, the Red Troopers proved to be a larger obstacle than the army had expected. Even with many superpowers like super-strength or laser-vision or any other crowd-controlling ability utilized against them, the Red Troopers just continued on and on until they eventually had no bodies left to fight with.

As valiant as his efforts were among his teammates in this battle, he knew that simple brutality and bullets would not be enough to win. While the other Zoners at his sides continued clashing with the Red Troopers with their own powers, Cobalt 99 called an order over his radio, coordinating a new strategy with Calcite.

"We're in for more of a fight with these guys than we thought. Biclops, Sally, Yadda, and Giant Baby, you manage some crowd control. Crainiac, Toe Fu, Thor, and Bully Nerd, you fall back. Barney, Generic Man, Jacko, you're in the sky with me. We've got some packages to deliver." Cobalt 99 said.

As Cobalt 99 and the others took their flight in the air, the rest of the Zoners on the ground followed his plan, all awaiting to see what the results would yield. With Biclops, Sally the Sea Monster, Yadda-Yadda-Yeti, and the Giant Baby leading the large and strength-oriented Zoners into continuing to brawl with the Red Troopers, Toe Fu, Crainiac, Thor Throat, and Bully Nerd fell back, straying from the battle ahead and waiting for their aerial transport.

While the plan was only just beginning, it still had its skepticism among Calcite. Biclops, being the one front and center among the battle, expressed his verbally, wanting to have a proper explanation of what Cobalt 99's plan was.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Snap. The last thing we need is a shortage of fighters." Biclops said.

"Don't worry, big guy, I got a plan. You big guys keep at your tanker strategy, an' we'll drop the brawlers and hand-to-hand people in the middle, where they can do more damage in crowds." Cobalt 99 said.

With Cobalt 99 taking Toe Fu, Jacko taking Crainiac, Barney taking Bully Nerd, and Generic Man taking Thor Throat, along with other fliers taking the melee-oriented Zoners, the one-man blue battalion began carrying his cargo into the very center of the swarm of Red Troopers, with the others behind him following suit.

"I trust you will not leave us alone in the center of this chaos?" Toe Fu asked.

"No, way, Toe Fu. We're gonna keep at it up here, give you guys some air support. You just do what you do best." Cobalt 99 said.

"I was drawn to have the greatest martial arts skills in all of ChalkZone. As my creator had willed it, so I possess such skills, and I will ensure that I use them all to win this day."

"Then don't keep us waitin', pal, this show's just gettin' started."

Releasing his grip on his carge from the sky, Cobalt 99 sent the peacful but perceptive phalanx plummeting to the place of battle below, allowing Toe Fu to work on his next attack in midair. Summoning a large sum of _chi_ from his body, Toe Fu charged a large blaze of fire culminating in his fist, preparing to unleash it on the crowd of Red Troopers below.

In ancient Asian history, mostly within Chinese folklore, there were tales and records of men and women able to move and shape the elements with their hands and minds, through an art known, roughly translated, as 'bending'. Throughout the late 1800s and early 1900s, people in China and through some areas of Asia supposedly could elements of water, earth, fire, and air in such a way, but no instances of it exist today, reducing this phenomena to be a footnote in the history books, and supposedly being the basis of martial arts today.

In the world of ChalkZone, however, that does not matter. Here, a sentient toe with a deep, desynchronized voice can move these elements with his own marital arts skills. Here, said user of martial arts can release a blast of fire on an entire crowd of insane and violent all-red soldiers and incinerate many of these enemies. Here, said incinerator of said soldiers can continue using several fire blasts againt the numerous other soldiers and lift and move earth to throw it towards his enemies.

And Toe Fu does just that, and a whole lot more.

With the flying-capable Zoners dropping their brawlers within the crowd of the Red Troopers, Cobalt 99 led his fliers back into the battle, utilizing themselves as a full air support. Having Cobalt 99 firing his rifles, Jacko breathing fire and slicing away with his blades, Barney using his stinger to fire lighting upon the troopers, and Generic Man crashing into the troopers below over and over like some attack crossed between a battering ram and a kamikaze, the battle between the Red Troopers was now covered on all fronts, but far from over.

Cobalt 99, of course, knows this fact best. Although his plan was indeed working very well against the enemy that they were battling, the enemy that they were up against was not going to be easy to defeat. While he did his best to push his thoughts away from such troubles, pushing his hands on to ensure that the enemy would eventually see their defeat, Cobalt 99 still feels the doubt linger in his mind.

"Oy caloy,_ this is not gonna be an easy fight, even with these superpowers. I sure hope Rudy and the kids are doin' their part, or at least doin' alright in this mess._" Cobalt 99 thought.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

* * *

Rudy has his own troubles in this fight now, so let us for now turn our attention to the children. Carol and Carlos, still possessing their superpowers granted from their costumes, tried to find their way away from the fight, needing to protect the Golden Chalk from falling into the hands of the Chalk King by the hands of his Red Troopers.

With two different theaters on the ground and one in the air, trying to avoid all confrontation in an all-out war was a difficult task, especially for two children who haven't even finished learning fractions yet. With so much noise being put out by the battle at hand, Carlos found it hard to focus on the task of keeping the chalk safe; his laser-sharp focus not being enough to drive his mind away from the noise.

"_Too much noise, don't like this._" Carlos said.

"Well, we're trying to get away from this fight. If you just keep a grip on yourself for a little bit, we'll get you somewhere less noisy." Carol said.

"_Don't like being away from the fight, want to help and save Mommy_."

"I want to save _Mama_ too, but we're no help if we lose the Golden Chalk to these Red Troopers. We need to keep you out of the way so the-"

Before Carol could finish her sentence, a Red Trooper stepped in front of the two, wielding two cutlasses in his hands and gripping his swords tightly. While the Red Troopers, like the Chalk Troopers, wore generic gas masks to cover their faces, a smile paired with a set of veiny wide eyes were suspected to be present behind the mask.

With a quick look with his X-Ray vision, Carlos confirms this suspicion, and it makes him even more terrified.

"Hey, kids, you ever see that old movie _The Blob_? The one from the 80's? Well, it's got a scene where kid get eaten alive by that blob. How about we do our own version of that scene where, instead, I chop you up myself then eat the pieces?!" The Red Trooper asked.

"How about you back off?! We've got superpowers, and we're not afraid to use them!" Carol said.

"Oh, I bet you've got plenty, but exactly how many of them can you actually use this time?"

"Well... I'm gonna find out right now!"

Extending her hands out towards the Red Trooper, Carol tried to think of the first superpower that could come to her head, thinking about how the power itself could actually work to ensure that it worked. Thinking of a generic power of energy blasts, Carol focused the power to her hands, firing the blast straight towards the Red Trooper.

After putting all the emphasis she could into the attack, closing her eyes from what the effects would be, Carol soon opened them to see what her efforts had produced. Looking at what was left of the Red Trooper, Carol had found that her attack was more effective than she thought, as nothing was left but his waist and legs, still standing in place.

"_Holy shit, you vaporized him. How'd you do that?_" Carol asked.

"I got the idea from those Danny Phantom comics you read. I checked a few out, and remembered he does that weird power-blast thing." Carol said.

"_Thought you didn't like my comics._"

"Well... I just think Danny's cute."

"_Of course you would, weirdo._"

"Hey, just because I like boys doesn't make me weird, that's called being normal. You'll be doing the same thing with girls soon enough, or boys."

"_Don't think so. Like reading comics for story and action, not boys, or girls._"

"Yeah, right, what about all those _Valerie's Hidden Treasures_ underwear catalogs you had under your bed?"

"_I'm an artist, I draw people. Need references._"

"Yeah, right, although I'm sure you do hold something in your hand while you read those-"

As Carol continued her sentence, Carlos took notice that the remains of the Red Trooper were still alive, approaching the two. Before Carlos could warn his sister of this threat, the pair of legs leaped into the air, landing in hard kicks to both of them, sending them on their backs and taking their attention away from the conversation and towards the fight.

The pair of legs, continuing to stand tall, showcased a few of its fighting skills with a series of fast kicks and movements, even doing a split with one of its legs in the air. Jumping towards the children once again, the pair of legs prepared to land in its next kicks towards the children, aiming to bring them down for good and take the Golden Chalk.

Reacting on pure instinct, Carol once again threw her hands towards the legs, again firing an energy blast towards them. Just as the attack did once before, the energy blast destroyed the remaining pair of legs, reducing the remains to nothing and at last removing the threat of the Red Trooper.

Realizing that they could no longer waste their time sitting in one place, Carol and Carlos continued their move to safety, needing to keep the Golden Chalk away from the Chalk King and his forces, especially since these Red Troopers were far more dangerous than the normal Chalk Troopers.

"Okay, let's just stop fighting and keep moving now." Carol said.

"_Ditto. Hope Rudy's doing well against these things._" Carlos said.

* * *

Now as we finally move our attention to Rudy, we find that he does not have as much luck as the others wish for him. Where the Zoners of Calcite face against the Red Troopers and the children seek safety for themselves and the Golden Chalk, Rudy was left to face the most dangerous of their opponents from their journey, now made even more dangerous with the rage of the Red Chalk pushing his insanity and powers to kill Rudy this time.

As the Zoners continued their battle against the Red Troopers, Rudy and Lars continued their deadlock, Red Lars' chainsaw cutting into Rudy's axe; both staring each other down with the intent of bringing the other down. Knowing the power of the Red Chalk and the capabilities of the original Lars, Rudy knew that this would not be an easy battle, and it would take every ounce of his energy to defeat this opponent standing in his way.

"You know, I don't appreciate being erased with a damn bucket of ice by two pissant kids, dickwad. It really hurt like a son of a bitch. Of course, I bet _you'd _know about being a son of a bitch, seeing that your fat, ugly mom's dead. I don't know if she stress-ate her ass off worrying about your dumbass, or just had a heart attack of joy from seeing you gone. I know if you were my kid, I'd probably want you gone, too. You'd be the biggest cock-block in human history, which would really be ironic if you came from mine." Red Lars taunted.

Pushing his enemy off from him with a simple kick, Rudy finally managed to catch his breath against his foe, and a small sense of silence from Red Lars' taunts. Arming himself with a Chalklantean Sword, drawing it in the air and catching it in his left hand, Rudy now had more than enough weapons to face off against the maniacal Red Lars, as well as the drive to do it.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be any worse of a bad guy, the Chalk King proves me wrong." Rudy said.

"You can never be too bad a bad guy, man, it's way too damn fun. I've never felt more awesome in my life. And guess what else? The Chalk King's a damn creative artist, too. Check this out." Red Lars said.

Holding out his non-mechanical arm, Red Lars revealed that his organic arm was not actually as organic as it seemed. The chalk-flesh from his arm suddenly tore away, revealing that his arm was also mechanical, loaded with all the weapons of the other. Changing this arm into its chainsaw form as well, Red Lars now had both of his arms changed into chainsaws, giving himself two weapons as well.

While Rudy felt a slight boost of confidence in the battle with his own pair of weapons, he felt that confidence slowly dwindle away upon seeing Red Lars with his own weapons, especially seeing those weapons built directly into his body. Nonetheless, with his mind taking a brief dwelling on Penelope, Rudy found his confidence to fight once again, not willing to abandon her or give up the fight.

"What are you waiting for? Come get some, pretty boy." Red Lars asked.

"Alright, Edward Scissorhands, let's go." Rudy said.

Meeting his taunt with an attack of his own, Red Lars bum-rushed himself straight towards Rudy, holding out both of his chainsaw hands to his direction. Rudy, with a Chalklantean Sword in one hand and his battleaxe in the other, returned Red Lars' tactic in full, rushing towards him just as well. As soon as the two met face-to-face in their own battle, Rudy and Lars' weapons met into another deadlock, repeating their attack at the beginning of the battle.

Rather than letting the repetition continue with the deadlock continuing for another few minutes, Rudy parried Red Lars' hands towards the ground, leaving his weapons out of his way and his neck unprotected. Keeping the chainsaws down with his sword, Rudy prepared to exploit this opening with his battleaxe, aiming to drive it into Red Lars' neck.

Not allowing Rudy to defeat him so easily, Red Lars balanced himself on his hands, turned his body around, and landed a kick to his face, driving him back and removing his sword from holding down his chainsaw hands. Now having his hands free and his target slightly dazed, Red Lars again rushed towards Rudy, aiming to kill him by tearing him piece by piece.

Reorienting himself just in time, Rudy managed to move his arms to swing an attack towards Red Lars with his sword; the range of the blade keeping him from attacking with his limited-ranged chainsaws. Moving in closer, Rudy blocked another attack with his axe, then moving in to drive his sword straight through Lars' chest.

Driving the cold chalk-steel straight through Red Lars' chest, the battle seemed to be over, with Rudy being dubbed the winner. With Red Lars falling to the ground and groaning in pain from the sword piercing his body, the evil Zoner seemed to be defeated and out of commission, no longer a concern in this larger battle.

This was quickly found not to be the case.

Rising up from the ground, still groaning in pain mixed with anger, Red Lars sliced the front and back of the sword from his body, leaving part of the sword still embedded within his body but still allowing himself mobility in his fight. Understandably, Rudy was not expecting this development, and found himself slightly stunned at the sight.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh? Well, okay, let's see how _you_ like being penetrated, pretty boy!" Red Lars said.

Red Lars swung one of his hands towards Rudy, prompting him to raise his battleaxe to deflect the blow. While he was unharmed by the attack, Rudy quickly found that his axe did not share the same luck, as the blade was sliced off by Red Lars' chainsaw hand.

With his axe becoming only a small stick, Rudy used what little weapon he had left to bash Red Lars in the neck, causing him to cough and choke from the impact to his throat. Having subdued his opponent just long enough to make himself a new weapon, Rudy pulled out a piece of chalk, trying to create a new axe.

Not stopped so easily by his improvised attack, Red Lars rushed straight towards Rudy, headbutting him and knocking him to the ground. No longer wasting his time with taunts or half-attacks, Red Lars thrusted his chainsaw hand straight towards Rudy, aiming to drive it into his chest.

Having only the chalk in his hand but no weapon yet created with it, Rudy found a quick idea to save himself from his enemy's next attack. Thinking on Carlos' instructions on how to use his ability to change the chalk itself to anything he wished, the words from the young child bounced in his head, telling him the next move to make towards his enemy.

_Just focus really hard on what you want._ Carlos' words said.

Using the directions of the words to defend himself, Rudy decided to put his thoughts on what would help him in this situation. His thoughts, moving quicker than they ever had before, conceived the idea to create a shield. With his mind focusing deeply on the idea of a shield, his very life depending on the idea, the thoughts soon became reality with the chalk.

Just before Red Lars' chainsaw hand reached Rudy, the chalk changed itself into a shield, blocking the chainsaw from attacking its intended enemy. Not expecting this trick from his enemy, Red Lars' concentration was thrown off for a brief moment, a moment brief enough for Rudy to exploit.

Taking advantage of Red Lars' imbalance, Rudy tossed him over his body, landing behind him. Rising from the ground once again, Rudy focused his thoughts from a shield back into the chalk, allowing him to draw the next item he would need. Just as Rudy had quickly risen from the ground, Red Lars had also risen again, ready to attack Rudy once again.

Where his goals were to kill Rudy with the brutality of his chainsaws, primarily for his own amusement, Red Lars now longer cared for this luxury. Changing his arms to their flamethrower forms, Red Lars prepared to murder Rudy in a less slow way, but still maintaining a way to make his death painful.

"Alright, pretty boy, now I'm gonna spoil those good looks! Hope your slut girlfriend likes suckin' on roast beef!" Red Lars said.

Beginning to unleash the deadly fire from his flamethrower arms, Rudy drew his chalk once again to create a way to deflect the attack. Remembering to use his imagination to come up with a creative solutions to his problems, Rudy drew a pair of U-shaped pipes, pointing both towards Red Lars.

As the flames shot straight for Rudy, Rudy himself managed to redirect them towards the one sending the the deadly fire back towards the would-be killer. Seeing his flames sent back towards him, Red Lars was set on fire by his own attack, burning alive before Rudy Tabootie to see.

While he was certainly no stranger to painful ways to die or brutal fights from his days in ChalkZone, Rudy found the sight of Red Lars burning alive before him a hard sight to view, especially upon hearing his agonized screams. Nonetheless, Red Lars' attack proved to be too much to take on himself; Red Lars falling to the ground and ceasing to move.

* * *

A ways away, the forces of Calcite continued to fight their way through the army of Red Troopers, all using their powers to move to Castle Chalkenstein and face the Chalk King. While their battle to get inside the castle was a troublesome and hard one, the forces of Calcite continued to push further and further to get inside, knowing that this battle would lead to a dark and sad fate for ChalkZone itself if they failed.

Sally the Sea Monster, being the most qualified to destroy the gates of Castle Chalkenstein, pushed through the crowds of Red Troopers to make her way to said gates and break them open. Feeling the attacks of the Red Troopers continue on; being shot at, stabbed, and attacked with all means of improvised weapons, Sally did not falter under the attacks; the pressure of winning the battle forcing her on and driving her to get to the gates.

With her arrival to the gates, Sally did exactly what she had planned to do upon making it this far. Taking her hands to the giant gates of the castle walls, Sally grabbed ahold of the gates and pulled down with all her might, stopping at nothing to bring down the gates to the castle and bring forward their victory.

Not allowing her to destroy the walls of Castle Chalkenstein, the Red Troopers continued their brutal onslaught of the giant sea monster, continuing to fire their rifles and slash their blades all across the poor creature. Feeling all the pain of the Red Troopers' attacks overwhelm her, Sally did not falter in her mission; pushing herself through the pain and torture to ensure that others would never suffer the wrath of the evil Chalk King once again.

With all her might and strength being put into the action of destroying the castle gate, Sally tore the gate down, leaving open the walls to Castle Chalkenstein and granting the forces of Calcite a way inside. Cheering on the efforts of their kaiju comrade, Calcite began storming their way into the castle, knowing that they had taken one of the last and largest steps to conquering their enemy.

The Red Troopers, not able to let the forces of Calcite make their way inside, began retreating back to Castle Chalkenstein, needing to regroup and defend the center as best as they could. The Chalk King, continuing to watch the battle unfold from his watchtower, felt a strange mix of worry and impression with the act of the sea monster, beginning to admire the efforts of Calcite while condemning their progress.

Sally, having made one of the last steps to victory for Calcite, decided to rest on the ground for a while, beginning to succumb to her multiple wounds. She was not sure if she would survive the harm that she had befallen or if she would die from the heavy abuse she had taken. For now, it does not matter for her. All that concerns her is that the forces of Calcite make their way into the castle.

And that they do, and she is happy for it. So, for now, she rests, closing her eyes and mind to the battle around her.

* * *

Rudy, taking notice of the progress of Calcite's efforts to make their way in the castle, knew that this was his cue to enter the castle. Rushing his way towards the open gates, Rudy prepared to fight his way within, motivated now more than ever to get inside and defeat the Chalk King.

While his concerns for Red Lars may be displaced, the red Zoner was not yet defeated, despite his brutal attack being forced back upon himself. One of his mechanical arms, feeling his mental command reach its wires, gave a slight twitch of the fingers; the twitch slowly turning to a clenched fist.

Not noticing this event, Rudy continued to make his way towards Castle Chalkenstein, rushing his way through Red Troopers with his battleaxe to reach the main hall and fight the Chalk King, after a stop at the dungeon to free Penelope. While making his way to the castle hall, Carol and Carlos began flying at his sides, accompanying him to the castle and help him obtain his objectives.

"Where have you guys been?" Rudy asked.

"Trying to keep the Golden Chalk safe, only just barely able to do so" Carol said.

"You can say that again. We've finally made our way in, but that's only part one. I've still got to save your mother and get the Chalk King. I could use your help on those parts."

"_You'll need the Golden Chalk. Take it now while we're here._" Carlos said.

Carlos handed Rudy the Golden Chalk, which he quickly took and stashed in his pocket. While he knew very well that he would eventually have to use the Golden Chalk in the final fight, Rudy was not at all looking forward to using it, recalling the last instance that he used it.

"Still not that confident I can use it right this time. Are you sure I can do this?" Rudy asked.

"_You have to be. For Mommy._" Carlos said.

Holding onto his words as if they were religious doctrine itself, Rudy gave a sigh, keeping Carlos' words in his mind as long as he could to continue the fight. Over and over, the words lingered on and on in his mind, becoming his simple mantra to win in this legendary battle, the simple words of a young boy:

'For Mommy.'

"For Penny." Rudy said.

With his newfound drive sitting in his mind, Rudy proceeded to make sure that the last thing that he did was sit. Rushing through the broken walls of Castle Chalkenstein, Rudy finally entered the castle, re-entering it once again after so many years away from it.

During his last stay within this cursed place, Rudy had suffered the very worst years of his life in this place; the worst he had ever lived and ever will live. Being broken at the hands of Skrawl and trapped as his prisoner and torture victim, Rudy was left as nothing more but a toy for the aforementioned incomplete drawing; an outlet for all of his wrath and inner torment to be let out upon him.

Having his arms broken, leaving him unable to draw, Rudy was powerless under the cruelty of Skrawl, being forced into fulfilling basic survival needs a challenge and made to complete pointless physical labor. Being made to be nothing more than a plaything for Skrawl's sadistic tendencies, Rudy's imagination began to dwindle and malnourish, although his body did become more muscular and lean from his endless hours of labor and torture.

Having miraculously managed to escape, Rudy had managed to survive on his own in the harsh jungles of ChalkZone to continue living on, even without the magic chalk. While he had managed to survive both the horrible torture of Skrawl and the harsh environments of Mumbo Jumbo Jungle, it had all cost him the most precious asset that he had owned, the trait that helped make him who he was:

His imagination.

Suffering the pain and agony of being isolated without any sort of connection or friendship, believing that those that he had called his friends had left him to die, Rudy had to teach himself to block out any form of emotion in his mind, forcing himself to become a beast of a man. As a result, the Rudy Tabootie that once was now was no more.

Now, after rediscovering himself and regaining his talent, Rudy remembers well all that had happened to him, making him who he is now and driving him to do what he now does.

Now, the memories and trauma of all his suffering return to him to remind him of all he had endured in this place.

Now, the realization that the one that had put his life on this course, the Chalk King, had sunk into his mind.

Now, it is time to face the nightmare within.


	38. Chapter 37: Return-Castle Chalkenstein

**CHAPTER 37: RETURN TO CASTLE CHALKENSTEIN**

The life of Rudy Tabootie has been a complex one; filled with many unexpected changes and horrible tragedies that no one could possibly live through if they actively tried to experience them. Already having an unusual beginning in his life, Rudy's life was far from seeing its ending, and further from seeing more unusualities.

Showing an intense interest in art since the beginning of his life, Rudy found perhaps the most significant discovery in his life that would cement his love for art forever. Coming into contact with a magic realm known as ChalkZone, a land where all things drawn with chalk become reality, Rudy had found the greatest artistic outlet to let loose the wildest abstracts of his imagination. Going on many adventures with his greatest creation and best friend, Snap, his adventures in ChalkZone were many and great; leaving a lasting legacy within the 'Zone for all time to come.

Then, things changed with the arrival of a new student to his school: Penny Sanchez. While the two shared vastly different interests, Rudy a right-brainer and Penny a left-brainer, the two halves seemed to come together as one functional organism, journeying on many adventures and misadventures within ChalkZone together. With the land of ChalkZone becoming a linchpin in their newfound friendship, the friendship they shared began to grow and grow; the bond strengthening with each passing day.

Just as this bond began to reach into each others' souls, turning into a connection surpassing even the strongest of friendships, the events of their lives took a very sharp turn for the worst. With Penny banished from ChalkZone and Rudy trapped within, their lives were running separately for many years, but the bond between them never severed. With both suffering a personal loss of each other, the two children were forced to make their way to adulthood without one another to lean on.

Through nothing short of a miracle, Penelope, finding herself becoming a single mother of two only focused on the welfare of her children; and Rudy, finding himself becoming an unfeeling animalistic man only focused on survival, found themselves together once again. Upon reuniting after so many years apart, their bond had found itself suffering an atrophy of change and age, but, after much hard work, the move that they had intended to make past friendship had finally been made. Now, the two are as one as they were once before.

The causes of this bond to rebuild were thanks to a quest to find a piece of chalk known as the Golden Chalk; a chalk with the ability to make whatever is drawn with it real. Having obtained this chalk to help the resistance group known as Calcite fight and defeat the evil entity known as the Chalk King, Rudy now faced a new challenge in the way of defeating said enemy. Not a few hours ago, the Chalk King had taken Penelope as his prisoner, using her as a bargaining chip for the Golden Chalk.

Now, here, Rudy not only comes to the home of the Chalk King to defeat him and save ChalkZone, but also to save Penelope; making an attempt to save both of the most important parts of his life. By coming to this castle, however, he is conflicted with a degree of regret and trauma. Having been tortured by Skrawl here for so many years, the first thoughts that come to his head are the memories of such abuse, forcing him to relive his trauma once again.

Remembering all that had occurred to him and all that was forced to become of him; remembering the day his arms were broken, remembering how he would struggle just to collect his scraps of food for dinner and fight back his taste buds rejecting the bitter taste of chalk, remembering the forced physical labor he was made to complete for no reward; Rudy felt every ounce of pain associated with these memories all bombard him at once, tearing away at his very soul. While he may have managed to work past all the issues of losing his emotions and all his art skills, the pain associated with the memories of this horrible place could never go, and he knows it well upon looking at the castle.

As Rudy was temporarily trapped within his own thoughts, trying to move past the painful thoughts, he found some unexpected help with the simple gesture of Carol pulling on his arm. Having noticed Rudy stand still for a brief but unusual period of time, the young girl wished to ensure that he was all well; needing him in the best shape possible for the fight to come.

"Rudy? You okay?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine. It's just... Well, you know what it was like for me last time I was here. I'm just having a hard time working past that." Rudy said.

"_Remember why we're here. Need to save Mommy and stop the Chalk King. Everyone's fighting here and now, need to help them._" Carlos said.

"I haven't forgotten. You're right, we're here for a purpose. Let's go save Penny."

No longer wasting their time by standing at the gates of Castle Chalkenstein, the group rushed into the battle, joining into the fight that they had started, acting now to finish it. Taking advantage of their brief moment reunited, the group formed themselves a plan of attack; each taking on a different front of the battle.

"Okay, you kids split off and do some damage elsewhere. If we cover more ground, we can take on more Red Troopers at once and get closer to clearing this place out." Rudy said.

"But what about you? You didn't draw yourself any powers." Carol asked.

"I don't need powers. I've been doing things like this since I was a kid. I'll make my way through. All I need is my chalk."

Understanding all that he had been through since the beginning of the quest, the children gave a nod to Rudy, knowing that he would be alright. As the children departed to fight the battle elsewhere, Rudy prepared to make his own impact on the fight. Taking his chalk and battleaxe in his hands, Rudy began rushing his way to the nearest group of Red Troopers standing between him and the halls of Castle Chalkenstein, more than ready to put an end to this fight and free Penelope.

Rushing up to the first Red Trooper standing in his path, Rudy swung his axe straight into the trooper's neck, easily downing the foe with his head cleaved from his body. Trying to fumble and find his head again, the headless Red Trooper was quickly kicked aside by Rudy, putting the trooper out of the fight. As Rudy moved on to his next target, the next Red Trooper was found to not be taken by surprise. Rushing towards Rudy with the intent of driving the bayonet of his rifle into his chest, the Red Trooper prepared to attack before his enemy could.

Going for an unorthodox but effective move, Rudy picked this Red Trooper off the ground, breaking his back over his thigh. Having broken the Red Trooper's back, Rudy subsequently tossed the crippled trooper towards his comrades, knocking them all over as if they were bowling pins, and the sound made by their fall further adding to that illusion. With another group of Red Troopers spotting his attacks, the troopers ran to defeat Rudy before they could fall before his attacks.

Ducking down under the attacks of two Red Troopers, Rudy managed to trick two of the troopers into stabbing each other with their bayonets, taking both down at once. Although the two troopers fell easily, there still remained the rest of the Red Troopers, all surrounding Rudy and pointing their rifles straight at him. Gripping his battleaxe tightly, Rudy swung his weapon a full 360 degrees, swiftly decapitating all the troopers surrounding him.

While his attacks were effectively downing the Red Troopers relatively quickly, Rudy was finding that his efforts were not nearly enough to finish off the army standing between him and the castle. Looking around to the other fights occurring around him, Rudy realized that he was not the only one having trouble making his way through the Red Troopers; proving that these red derivatives of the Chalk Troopers were far more dangerous than the standard edition.

Cobalt 99, Toe Fu, Barney the Encyclocentipedia, Biclops, all among others, had their own difficulties pushing through their foes. While the forces of Calcite now made their way inside the castle's courtyard, the Chalk King's sudden addition of the Red Troopers made the journey unexpectedly more difficult. Even with all their new enhanced powers, the battle was reaching a stalemate with its fighters, if not a win on the Red Troopers' side.

Knowing that his efforts with a battleaxe were not enough, Rudy realized that he still held one more tool that could rebalance the scales of this fight: the magic chalk. Sparking an idea in his head for a weapon to help fight against the Red Troopers, Rudy quickly departed the battlefield to head outside Castle Chalkenstein, needing a larger area to draw his weapon.

* * *

The young Carol and Carlos, joining with the rest of Calcite in their battle against the Red Troopers, met up with Cobalt 99, leaning on the blue Zoner's shoulders for a close ally in their fight against the troopers. While mostly occupied with their fight against the Red Troopers, the three still took notice of Rudy fleeing the scene. Not knowing of his actual intentions of leaving, some of the group began believing if he were abandoning them in this most desperate hour.

"_Oy caloy_, Rudy, where are ya goin'?! Don't you think we've got enough problems here?" Cobalt 99 asked.

"He's probably up to something. You're the one who says he's got the plans, right?" Carol asked.

"That don't mean I always know the plans, buckette, or like 'em."

"_Just keep fighting. Rudy's got something planned._" Carlos said.

As the young boy finished his sentence, a Red Trooper landed a bayonet strike into Cobalt 99's arm, breaking the blade off within. Unsheathing one of the blades in his arms, Cobalt 99 returned the stab with a bladed attack of his own. Shrugging off the pain of the blade in his arm, Cobalt 99 returned his focus to the fight, having far more Red Troopers to handle.

"Easier said than done, bucko. Even with these superpowers and weapons, I don't think I can take much more o' this abuse. Where's Rudy when you need him?" Cobalt 99 asked.

* * *

With the loud roar of an engine thundering across the courtyard, Cobalt 99 finds an answer to his question. Emerging from the gates of Castle Chalkenstein was a large tank of Rudy's creation, being piloted by said creator across the courtyard. The tank was built with a large set of helicopter blades on its front, with spikes emerging from the sides and treads, and Rudy Tabootie himself standing atop the tank, driving his new weapon straight into the Red Troopers directly in his path.

The Red Troopers, while more violent than their regularly-drawn counterparts, were unfortunately still not any more intelligent than their brothers. Believing themselves capable of taking on the tank, the troopers rushed in to fight it head-on, quickly finding that it very capable of carrying out the task it was drawn for.

Commencing a straight frontal assault on the tank, the Red Troopers foolishly ran straight into the helicopter blades, all quickly being reduced to mere piles of chalk dust. When the Red Troopers understood that their simple blitzkrieg approach would not work, they instantly began changing their tactics, beginning by running away from the tank as fast as possible.

Alas, their efforts of escape were enacted too late to make any difference, not that running would make that much difference. Firing a round off from the tank's main cannon, the fleeing Red Troopers were blown to pieces; never having a chance of escape. With the sound of the cannon being fired, the thunderous blast of the artillery shell caught the attention of both Calcite and the Red Troopers, looking upon the source of the blast.

Continuing to stand tall atop his tank, Rudy Tabootie gave a blow of a steam whistle, proudly announcing his attack upon the Red Troopers and declaring a sure-victory for Calcite.

"Come get some!" Rudy shouted.

Continuing his attack upon the Red Troopers, Rudy pushed on his assault, firing off the cannon and high-caliber machine gun turrets upon the troopers. Unable to escape from the attacks of the tank, the Red Troopers continued to fall one by one. Moving on a massive rampage of destruction, Rudy pushed his attack further upon the fleeing Red Troopers, not ready to stop until all were destroyed.

The forces of Calcite, watching Rudy further his attacks, all gave a hearty cheer for his efforts, praising his creativity and efficient solution to the issue. While the Zoners might have been more than happy to let out their praise for Rudy, their minds were not anywhere near taken away from the fight, as the purpose behind their battle was too great to be forgotten. Taking all the loss they had suffered in the war in their hearts, the Zoners continued to fight on, intent on taking out every single Red Trooper in his path.

Following Rudy's commands through the controls, the tank continued its onslaught of the Red Troopers, mowing down the numerous enemies standing in its way. Running straight through an organized crowd of Red Troopers, the tank's blades cut through the masses as if never even existed, and left no trace of them behind, seeming to support this theory. Continuing to fire its guns and cannon upon the other Red Troopers, the tank truly proved itself to be unstoppable, and the fight now completely in favor of the humans and Calcite.

That is, until another unexpected factor revealed itself.

An unseen force fired a hookshot directly into one of the wheels of the tank; the high-tension cord attached to the shot holding strongly against the tank's force. The strength of the hookshot proved to already be stronger than expected, but it soon proved to be capable of more.

With its owner pulling down on the cord, the tank flipped on its side, tumbling down the courtyard and crashing into various other objects along its path. Knowing he could no longer stay in the tank, Rudy jumped out before any harm could come to him. As he watched the tank continue to tumble, Rudy saw his creation then explode within seconds of his escape, making him thankful that he had jumped out when he did.

Upon looking to what caused his tank to crash, Rudy found not only who had destroyed his tank, but learned that he had unfinished business with a previous fight. The Red Chalk clone of Lars Rodriguez was the one who had destroyed his tank, and the fight between the two had not yet concluded. While Red Lars may not have had any more flesh or organs on his body, all traces of these biological components all burned up, his skeleton, robot arms, and beanie still remained in place, along with a pair of veiny eyes within his skull.

More than intent on finishing his fight with Rudy Tabootie, Red Lars let out a provocative fighting taunt from his scorched, bony mouth; his voice raspy and dry just as the remainder of his body was.

"_I've got a bone to pick with you, pretty boy. More specifically, your skull. I'm gonna rip that shit right out of your head and eat your goddamn face!_" Red Lars shouted.

Accepting his invite for a battle, Rudy readied his battleaxe once again, running towards Red Lars to land it straight into his body. The skeletal Red Lars, now having less in his way to fight Rudy with, bent his body all the way backwards, flexing himself out of reach of his axe's reach. Briefly balancing himself on his hands, Red Lars landed a kick to Rudy's face, somersaulting back to a standing position.

Not stopped by a simple kick by a bony foot, Rudy once again rushed to Red Lars with his axe, looking to cut him in half. As his mechanical arms were not destroyed by the fire, Red Lars still retained his weapons, particularly his chainsaw hands. Now having no more organs and skin to worry about in this fight, Red Lars began spinning his arms around in a fan-like motion, swinging his chainsaws in a way that Rudy could not so easily block.

As the artist soon found himself cornered against a wall with Red Lars on the approach, Rudy tried to think of a way to escape the situation he was caught in. Choosing to use the magic chalk over his axe, Rudy began drawing a staircase up to the top of the castle walls and climbing up each step as it materialized. Having no space to use his spinning attack, Red Lars decided to make a different approach.

Waiting patiently for Rudy to reach the top, Red Lars fired a hookshot to the top of the wall, quickly catching up with his target before he had any chance of recovering. With the two trapped in a claustrophobic position at the top of the wall, Rudy and Red Lars continued their fight yet again, no longer having any more place to move to.

Both parties began the fight anew by swinging at each other with their bladed weapons, each intent on viciously hacking one another to pieces to ensure their own victories. Rudy, driven by love and honor; and Red Lars, driven by rage and hatred; stopped at nothing to make sure that the other was destroyed and gone.

After their one-on-one duel lasted for a good few minutes, consisting of mainly Red Lars swinging his chainsaws and Rudy deflecting said strikes, perhaps an occasional reversal of said roles, there began a significant change in the fight. Red Lars, landing a light cut in Rudy's stomach, managed to take away enough of his attention to disarm him. By simply pushing the axe and chalk out of his hands, Rudy was now left with nothing to fight back with.

Resulting to more crude, desperate measures, Rudy resulted to one of the oldest, most effective ways of defeating an opponent: Delivering a sharp kick to the crotch. Alas, where this method would work universally on both males and females, it had no effect on Red Lars, as the affected area was burned off and gone.

"Nice try, asshole. You burned it off, remember? Now, how's about I burn you and spoil those good looks?" Red Lars asked.

Not allowing Red Lars to make good on his threat, Rudy delivered a sharp uppercut to his jaw, causing a few teeth to fall out of place. Following his uppercut with a left hook, Rudy sent Red Lars' head spinning in place on his neck, causing him to go dizzy. Upon recuperating and having his head stay in place, Red Lars' eyes still continued to spin like slot machine wheels, until eventually stopping at the eyes reading 'F' and 'U', respectively, and lighting up bright red with a celebratory ringing.

Landing a punch with his own metallic fist, Red Lars delivered a heavy lunging hit to Rudy's face, sending him falling off the wall onto the ground. Just before Rudy fell off the edge of the wall, Red Lars took notice of the Golden Chalk residing in his pocket, quickly swiping it.

Rudy, unable to slow his descent, fell to the ground with a sharp blow to his back, leaving him too stunned to move for a brief moment. Looking at the top of the wall, Rudy watched as Red Lars jumped back down to the ground, still holding the Golden Chalk in his hand. Transforming his other hand into its grenade launcher form, Red Lars prepared to end the fight once and for all, seeming to have the victory in this battle.

"It's over, pretty boy! I've got the Golden Chalk, and the Chalk King's gonna completely slaughter you all, starting with your stupid nerd slut of a girlfriend! You, on the other hand, he ain't gettin'! You're all mine, whether he likes it or not!" Red Lars said.

As Red Lars gave his final threats, Rudy's eyes began to dart around the area, seeking a way to defend himself. Taking notice of a few factors in his surroundings, Rudy thought of not only a way to save himself, but also a way to get back the Golden Chalk and end the battle. Taking notice of Red Lars' position of standing, Rudy looked to see him standing atop the bucket of a catapult; the catapult itself holding an unfired water balloon from their fight with the Chalk Troopers and their water tank. To his side was also his battleaxe, giving him a way of firing the catapult.

Slowly working his hand towards his axe, Rudy's fingers began to wrap around the weapon, giving him the tight grip needed to carry out his next task. Letting out what seemed to Red Lars to be his last words, Rudy bid what was actually his farewell to the maniacal red Zoner.

"Buckle up, bonehead, because you're going for a ride." Rudy said.

Before Red Lars could question what his supposed victim meant, Rudy swung his axe straight to his opponent's arm, lopping it off at the elbow. The robotic arm, flying through the air with the Golden Chalk still within, landed gingerly in the palm of Rudy Tabootie, now granting the brave human back the chalk.

"_**AHH!**_ MY ARM! _AGAIN?! __**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!**_" Red Lars shouted.

Rather than answer his question, Rudy swung his axe again towards the rope holding the catapult's bucket in place, triggering the firing mechanism of the catapult. As Red Lars looked down and realized what Rudy had just done, he let out another shout of pain; this pain resulting from his own insufficient failure to finish off his opponent in time.

With Rudy's swing, the catapult fired, sending both Red Lars and the water balloon into the air. Continuing to let out his screams while flying through the air, Red Lars' shouts were quickly died down as the payload let out its ammunition. The water balloon, no longer able to take the stress of flying in the air for so long, exploded its contents upon Red Lars; its liquid contents erasing him yet again and eliminating him from the battle.

* * *

Atop the watchtower of Castle Chalkenstein, the Chalk King observed the destruction of the leader of his red army, knowing that the battle was all but over for his forces. While it may have been over for those fighting for him, he refused to let it be over for himself. Departing from his watchtower, the Chalk King proceeded to move to another area of the castle, having a backup plan for his inevitable scenario of Calcite making their way inside.

Skrawl, having been observing the events from the watchtower this entire time, watched in curiousity as he watched the Chalk King flee at this time. Not knowing what to do with the events that were unfolding before his eyes and the confusion that still laid in his mind, Skrawl aimed to inquire into the Chalk King's intentions.

"What now? You're running away? Calcite's tearing us apart!" Skrawl said.

"No, Skrawl. They're tearing my Chalk Troopers apart; a purpose they've been serving quite well. Now, I've got other plans to deal with these Zoners, and it requires me to leave this place while I can."

"But what about Penny? And, speaking of purpose, what about _my_ purpose?"

"The deal we had was that if you bring me the Golden Chalk, you'll get your purpose. If you manage to swipe it from those buffoons, maybe I'll if you'll shut up about it."

As the Chalk King departed to the next location of his plans, Skrawl was again left on his own to contemplate his own options, still left in a state of uncertainty. After all the long talks and discussions that Skrawl had with Queenie Beanie, Rudy, and Penelope about purpose, a part of him still remained uncertain of the next action he should take. A bad habit is hard to break, but a lifetime of bad habits is nearly impossible.

Still not sure what to do, Skrawl decided to simply sit and wait, watching to see who would be the victor in this final battle.

* * *

Rudy, having completed his task of saving the Golden Chalk and defeating Red Lars, decided to lay back down, taking this opportunity to relax and recover his strength from his fall and battle efforts taxing his body. Laying down, breathing heavily, his eyes closed, Rudy cared not for anything in this moment in time or in this world, only concerning himself with trying to find his strength again.

Looking deep inside himself, Rudy saw the image of Penelope, chained up in the very same cell he once was. With his vision continuing, Rudy began seeing Penelope being subjected to the very same torture he himself was put through; suffering broken arms, struggling to capture food, forced physical labor, and other such horrors.

Knowing the toll that it had on his own soul, Rudy knew that he could not allow it to happen to the person he loved most. As such, Rudy began finding the strength to rise again, beginning to rise from the ground. Just as he once did for so many years before, Rudy began picking himself up once again, ready to face the next challenge to be overcome.

This time, however, Rudy was no longer forced to face the challenges in his life alone. Upon opening his eyes, the first sight he was greeted with was Snap, continuing his persona of Cobalt 99, standing over him. Eager to help his creator and best friend up again, Cobalt 99 extended his hand towards Rudy.

Accepting Cobalt 99's offer, Rudy grabbed tightly onto his blue hand, his trust being placed in his best friend. Lending his strength to his creator to help him rise to his feet, Cobalt 99 placed Rudy firmly back on his feet, giving him the stability needed to stand tall once again.

"Well, bucko, looks like we all took care of the Red Troopers, and looks like the Chalk King ain't givin' us any more to fight. If you're good for it, I think we could do for a good-old king-dethronin' and rescuin' a damsel in distress. Whaddya say?" Cobalt 99 asked.

"I think you're right, Snap. Let's go and kill ourselves a king." Rudy said.

With Cobalt 99, Carol, and Carlos at his sides in their approach, Rudy began leading the forces of Calcite into the place where the Chalk King had made his home and capital of his own evil empire since the beginning of his campaign: Castle Chalkenstein. While Rudy still held all the trauma of all that occurred to him in this awful place, he knew that this time would not be the same, as he now had his ability to draw once again, and, most importantly, all his friends and allies standing by him.

Giving not a simple knock on the door, but a sharp kick to the front doors of Castle Chalkenstein, Calcite began making their way inside the dark fortress, preparing to save Penelope and face off against the Chalk King, saving ChalkZone once and for all. However, while the group were expecting more resistance within the castle, they quickly found their expectations subverted, and almost disappointed.

Despite the threat to the Chalk King that this invasion would face, there were absolutely no preventative measures taken against the group, as if they were either not expected to be a serious threat or they wanted to be led inside. Whichever verdict was the correct one, neither answer was truly better than the other.

Regardless of the amount of skepticism and paranoia that laid within the group, all the Zoners were still led on by the one who had brought them all this far: Rudy Tabootie. Remembering all the times that he had served as their protector, being hailed as the Great Creator, they all knew that he would be the one to protect them from any danger and lead them all to victory.

While Rudy might have been leading the Zoners through the castle, there was something that led him on his own path. Hearing the slight sound of a feminine moan echo through the halls, Rudy instantly recognized this noise as belonging to Penelope. Throwing all instincts and reason aside, he immediately began rushing towards the noise, disregarding the warnings and calls of the Zoners in under his lead.

Upon reaching where he remembered the dungeon to be, Rudy found Penelope, chained up in the very same cell that he was once held in so long ago. Taking a look forward, Penelope's eyes informed her brain that Rudy, the man she loved the most, was standing before him. Rudy, seeing Penelope once again at last, shared a similar experience.

Slicing his way through the jail cells, Rudy hurried himself towards Penelope, cutting down her restraints and catching her as she fell from her hold. Gripping his beloved Penelope so tightly in his arms, his woman followed the same action, leaving them both held tightly in each other's hold. More than relieved to see Rudy once again, Penelope shoved her lips against his, forcing themselves together so hard that the experience began to hurt, though neither regarded the pain in the slightest.

Carol and Carlos, both relieved to see their mother once again, rushed into her arms, tightly wrapping their arms around her legs. Happy to see her children safe and sound, Penelope let the two in her loving arms once again, sharing a moment of peace and happiness following this hour of chaos.

Rudy, brought within the hug between Penelope and the children, began to find a sense of peace in this shared moment. Not having been part of a family for so long, being brought into one once again brought about a warmth that he never thought he would experience, nor would ever know of. Seeing the children lean on him as they had been and Penelope at his side, all seemed to make sense, all seemed to be right, as if it were always meant to be this way.

The Zoners, observing this warm moment between the humans, found themselves shedding tears over the spectacle that they were witnessing, never having stopped once in the duration of this war to observe even so much as a moment of peace and love between others, or even each other. Snap, no longer able to keep up his hardened persona of Cobalt 99, rushed in to join the group hug as well.

"_Oy caloy_, I can't take this anymore, I gotta say it: I love youse guys, I really love you all!" Snap said.

While Snap's unexpected entry into the hug took the humans by surprise, they were more than willing to welcome him in the moment. As Snap was the best creation and best friend of Rudy Tabootie, it seemed only appropriate that he should be included as family. However, while Snap was welcomed into the hug, the group hug did not stop with his addition.

The other members of Calcite, all somehow being magically being caught up in the moment, joined into the hug as well. Not expecting all the Zoners to hug, the core members of the hug all began to find the event strange and unusual, even in a place like ChalkZone. Nonetheless, the feeling of love was shared among the group, all culminating in a warm moment for the whole.

"Uh, guys, as much as I'm liking this whole moment, I think we really ought to get back to fighting the Chalk King." Rudy said.

"Oh, heh-heh. Right. Sorry, bucko. Got a little carried away there." Snap said.

As the Zoners all awkwardly came down from their moment of joy, a sinister laugh began to echo through the hallways, making its way into their hearts through their ears. Within an instant, every being in the room recognized this voice belonging to the Chalk King. Confirming their suspicions, the Chalk King himself stood before the group; his hands behind his back in a welcoming and unassuming manner.

"Oh, how delightfully sweet. If I could still feel anything, I'd probably be vomiting. Now, if you're interested in moving back to business, I assume you're looking for me?" The Chalk King asked.

Having far too much riding on the defeat of the Chalk King, not a single second was spared in the subjugation of the sinister and sickening soul that stood before the sinless swashbucklers that sought to slay the spiteful sociopath that slaughtered staggering scores of their siblings of scribbled stone; swarming to snuff the (insert 's' word for evil person here).

Following the Chalk King through a set of doors, the group blindly rushed into the room that the doors led to, interested only in destroying their enemy. Not thinking twice about where the group was led, the lot began to ponder just where they were. Unlike the realm of ChalkZone with its sights appearing chalklike, as everything in said world was made of chalk, everything here seemed real.

It was then that it occurred to the group that this set of doors had led them to the real world, but this realization had come too late when the next set of events came into play. Giving a call from the ceiling, the Chalk King announced his presence to the Zoners, having enacted the next part of his plan.

"Hey, Calcite!" The Chalk King shouted.

Looking up to the call of the Chalk King, the humans and Zoners all looked to the source of the sound, being led to the ceiling. Upon laying eye on the Chalk King, the group took notice of the object that hung next to him: A giant industrial bucket filled with water. Tipping the bucket over, the Chalk King set the trap he had so carefully left for this eventuality in his life.

"How about a quick dip? The water's great!" The Chalk King shouted.

Unable to move from the trap in time, the Zoners of Calcite were all immediately drenched in water; the liquid soaking and erasing them all within an instant. So many creations by so many creators, all drawn with so much thought and care, all living individuals with thoughts and feelings; all dead and destroyed by the hands of the Chalk King.

The humans were not hurt by the water for obvious reasons, but were all still forced to watch the Zoners around them erase and die before their eyes. While some of them may have known these Zoners for a good portion of their lives, and some only for a few days, the emotional impact that was placed upon their hearts was an unquestionable one; perhaps being one of the most traumatizing sights they had ever seen in their lives.

Having history shared with all these Zoners, the humans were all forced as the history they shared began to die just as the Zoners themselves did. Barney the Encyclocentipedia, Toe Fu, Generic Man, Yadda Yadda Yeti, Thor Throat, Crainiac, Jacko, Biclops, Blocky, and even Snap, all murdered at the hands of the Chalk King.

Running to the decaying his remains of his best friend, Rudy grabbed ahold of Snap's partially-erased arm, holding onto his hand tightly. Knowing that there was nothing that he could do to help his best friend, Rudy tried his best to comfort Snap as he erased, trying to hold onto his best friend as long as he could.

"Snap! Oh, my god, no, Snap!" Rudy shouted.

"_Hey... bucko... guess we shoulda been more careful, huh?_" Snap joked.

"Snap, no, please, you can't go. I need you, Snap, you're my best friend, I can't do this without you-"

"_Hey... bucko... take it easy. We all knew that I had this comin' when I sold youse guys out._"

"Snap, please, I said I forgive you, it's not important now, I can't-"

"_Rudy... it's okay. I'm gonna be okay. I'm your creation, I can't be gone as long as you remember me. It's gonna be okay... I'm gonna be okay..._"

Letting out his final words, Snap finally succumbed to the watery grave he was doomed into, melting into the puddle growing below him. His arm, still holding onto Rudy, severed from his body, its grip still holding tightly to his creator and best friend. As it was covered with water as well as the rest of Snap, it began to erase as well, destroying the remaining traces of the heroic blue Zoner that was Rudy's best friend and greatest creation.

Shocked, horrified, disgusted, and brought to utter despair from the events he had just witnessed, Rudy broke down on his knees, burying his sobbing face into his hands. Penelope, Carol, and Carlos, barely able to contain their own sorrow, all joined with Rudy in their moment of mourning, unable to even process how great a loss they had all just suffered.

Unbeknownst to them, Skrawl had been watching the events unfold before him. While he still had not found a solution to his inner turmoil, seeing the humans that he declared his enemies completely broken down over the deaths of their friends, friends that were all Zoners murdered in the worst way possible, Skrawl barely even knew what to think of himself from having seen such an event.

While the group of humans continued to cry and mourn over the loss of the Zoners, the Chalk King let out a hearty laugh, sadistically enjoying the suffering that the humans were put through by his hand. Knowing very well that he had just damaged the humans in the worst way he could have possibly done, the Chalk King decided to further bask in his horrific act by taunting the four.

"There is an ancient saying; 'be proud of your enemy and bask in his success'. I used to wonder what that meant, but now I know. You brought me all of Calcite in one room, all for me to bring here and erase. Now, there's nothing left of your pathetic little resistance, and ChalkZone is mine to do with whatever I please." The Chalk King said.

No longer shedding any tears for his fallen friends, Rudy turned to face the Chalk King as he stood atop his support beam on the ceiling, staring straight at his foe with a deathly scowl capable of cutting into the soul of anyone caught in its glare.

"Oh, no, did I make the little Rudy Tabootie cry? I'm so sorry. Although, you know, it is kind of interesting; the tears falling from your face for your dead friends is the same substance that would surely kill them. Wonder if they'd appreciate that sentiment very much? Well, that doesn't matter now, they're not here to ask. So, since you're in the real world now and have no more help, I humbly ask for one thing from you so that I can get on with my own affairs: The Golden Chalk, if you please." The Chalk King said.

Having suffered defeat at the hands of the Chalk King, having suffered torture at the hands of the Chalk King, having suffered isolation at the hands of the Chalk King, having suffered losing his talent at the hands of the Chalk King, and finally having suffered the loss of his friends at the hands of the Chalk King, Rudy knew that there could be one answer to that request.

Taking a defensive stance where he stood, arming himself with only his bare fists, Rudy put aside his imaginative tactics where they had no use in the real world, choosing instead the most classic and efficient way of defeating his enemy:

Pure hand-to-hand combat.

"You want the Golden Chalk, you monster? Come and take it from my dead body." Rudy said.

"Oh, my... Since you asked so nicely." The Chalk King said.


	39. Chapter 38: Music as a Weapon

**CHAPTER 38: MUSIC AS A WEAPON**

Ever since he had first set foot in the world of ChalkZone, Rudy Tabootie had made countless friends and allies with the many occupants of the land. The first and most important was Snap, a Zoner of his own creation. Never having a real friend for most of his life, being able to simply create his own friend showed itself to be very rewarding to his psyche, giving the child someone to bond with. Even upon adding Penny to his roster of friends, the bond that Rudy and Snap shared was undeniable.

With Snap by his side with every adventure taken in ChalkZone, Rudy found his group of friends expanded upon each adventure, finding allies in his endeavors like Biclops, Blocky, Queen Rapsheeba, Barney the Encyclocentipedia, and King Mumbo Jumbo. Of course, just as he made his allies, Rudy also found just as many enemies. Collecting himself a formidable rouge's gallery, Rudy also found many of his adventures in ChalkZone spent fleeing from the attacks of Butch Biceps, the Quicksand Man, Jacko, the Crainiacs, and, most importantly, Skrawl.

While many of he may have shared a strong history with all of these Zoners, both the good and the bad, there was one new Zoner that would forever impact him greater than the rest ever could. This Zoner was the creature known as the Chalk King; a being who was once human, but turned to chalk with his death in the 'Zone. After fabricating a promise of an organized and orderly ChalkZone to promote a genocidal campaign across the 'Zone, slaughtering hundreds if not thousands of Zoners, and even giving Skrawl the capability and plan to defeat him once and for all; a downfall that cost him his arms and drawing for 15 years.

This was not even the most despicable act he had committed in his life.

Following the Chalk King through a door to the real world, Rudy and the forces of Calcite immediately found that they were placed in a trap. Before they could remove themselves from the danger they had been led to, it was too late for them to save themselves.

The Chalk King, having a backup plan for the raid upon his castle, led his targets to the designated spot: an abandoned warehouse in an unknown location. Hiding from above, the Chalk King ambushed the group by dumping a large amount of water on the lot, completely drenching all of his intended targets. While the humans were not harmed, the Zoners were all instantly erased; wiped away from existence itself within an instant.

Although Rudy was no stranger to seeing a Zoner erased by water or another liquid, seeing every Zoner that he had ever encountered erased at once, good and bad, was a sight far too taxing on his heart, especially seeing Snap one of the last to go. Unable to stand seeing the Chalk King's heinous act carried out on the very creatures that they had leaned against for survival, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos feel this pain just as Rudy does now.

No longer caring for any sort of life, human or Zoner, the Chalk King could not care less about the consequences of his actions. Having battled the forces of Calcite for a decade and a half, the satisfaction of destroying his enemies once and for all was a sight to hold in and a victory sweeter than he could have ever imagined.

Now, there remains only one more tool to further his own agenda: The Golden Chalk. Wanting to become a real human and regain his lost senses once again, the Chalk King required the fabled chalk to complete this goal, needing to obtain it from the humans that sought to get it before he could. To obtain that which he had sought out to gain for 15 years, the Chalk King humbly asked Rudy Tabootie to hand it over.

Having all his friends murdered by this being, Rudy's answer is as compliant as you expect.

"You want the Golden Chalk, you monster? Come and take it from my dead body." Rudy said.

"Oh, my... Since you asked so nicely." The Chalk King said.

Rather than make any direct action against the humans, the Chalk King snapped his fingers in the air, signalling a third party in the room. Popping out from behind the various crates and other objects laying around the warehouse, a squad of Chalk Troopers surrounded the group of humans, preventing any sort of resistance.

"Alright, alright, uh... Put your hands up, and... don't move." One Chalk Trooper said.

Having no chance against the Chalk Troopers without being able to use their magic chalk, the humans were left without any choice but to hold up their hands as ordered. Managing to complete the last part of his plan enacted and completed without flaw, the Chalk King gave a light chuckle, proud and fulfilled in his own victory.

"Now, are you still sure you want me to take it from your dead body? If so, my Chalk Troopers will gladly arrange that." The Chalk King said.

No longer able or willing to fight against the Chalk King one-on-one, Rudy backed down from his threat, knowing that would not win. At the Chalk King's orders, the Chalk Troopers moved Penelope, Carol, and Carlos behind him, keeping them away from Rudy where they might assist him.

One Chalk Trooper, his feeble mind detracting from the situation at hand, began redirecting his attention towards Penelope. Or, to be more precise, redirecting his attention towards her large bust. Understanding the Chalk Trooper's intentions very well, Penelope gazed back at the Chalk Trooper with a disgusted look.

"So, uh, hey, baby... you wanna go out sometime?" The Chalk Trooper asked.

"Trooper 5426, this is not the time nor place for such antics. Would you be so kind as to focus on the task at hand?" The Chalk King asked.

"Oh, uh, right, sorry, boss."

"Ugh. Why did you make these things so stupid?" Penelope asked.

"Everytime I tried to make a smart one, they'd get smart enough to wonder why they should obey me. The braindead ones, as incompetent as they can be, don't bother thinking because they can't. But, I digress. Rudy Tabootie, as you can see, I've now got your family in my control. If you care for their safety, would you be so kind as to hand over the Golden Chalk?" The Chalk King said.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." Rudy said.

"Please, now, Rudy. Normally, I would love some good theatrics to keep myself entertained, but do not confuse amusement with patience. I have waited longer than your 15 years of isolation and torture for that chalk, and I need it more than you could imagine."

"You just killed everyone I know. What makes you think I'm going to just give it to you?"

"Because, since all your friends are dead, you have no help in stopping me, and, since you're in the real world, you can't use the chalk. I will get that chalk, but you can choose to just give it to me and save yourselves any more pain. You can leave here in peace or pieces."

"I don't even get why you want it so bad. I don't know how, but you can draw. Why can't you just use the chalk you have? Isn't that what you've been doing for all this time?"

"As far as destroying ChalkZone, yes. But that's not why I need it. Penny, would you be so kind as to share with them what you saw on that videotape?"

Turning their attention to Penelope, the conversation was now turned to her, all inquiring for an answer to the Chalk King's question. The information regarding the Chalk King was hard enough to swallow for her as it was, but sharing it and having to relive what she had seen was another challenge altogether.

"The Chalk King is Christopher Wolfe. When he died, he didn't stay dead. Because he died in ChalkZone, he turned into a Zoner." Penelope said.

"That's right, my dear. However, what she failed to mention is that, since I was reborn a Zoner, I had unfortunately lost all of my sensory input. If you understand how that's bad enough, picture having to live without dying or aging for years, so many years that you don't even remember how to count years anymore. Being a Zoner isn't Hell, it's purgatory, and I want out of it." The Chalk King said.

Despite the intense anger and rage of his friends and companions dying before this being, this same man being responsible for the deaths of so many Zoners and destroying almost all of ChalkZone, the Chalk King's story began to ring a slight shred of sympathy in Rudy's heart. While he could never forgive this creature for destroying all that was part of his life, his natural inclination to help one in need began influencing his next actions.

"Then why would you do all of this? Why all this senseless violence? Why all this death? Why didn't you just come for help? We could have done something." Rudy said.

"I'm assuming that Calcite had already informed you of my past, so you should already know damn well why they wouldn't help me even if they could. I killed hundreds with that Balloonemia plague, and set loose plenty of other pretty little nasties in the 'Zone. Not only would I not have been able to make amends, but I wouldn't want to anyway. In all my years of living in ChalkZone, away from the real world, you know what I've realized? Absolutely nothing matters at all. Your art, your love, your friends, your family; everything you think is important... just isn't. To me, life is nothing more than a great big canvas, and I've got all the paints. If I want something to live, I'll create it. If I want something to die, I'll kill it. I have the power, and no one's stopping me. If I can do whatever I want, why don't I just make everything as insane and horrible as I can make it? At least I don't try to glorify what I make with your whiny little lies about love, I just make what I make because I feel like it. To answer your question: 'Why would you do all this?', the answer is simple..." The Chalk King said.

With the last words of his speech leaving his mouth, the exit point of the sonic vibrations began to curve into a carefree smile, accompanied by a pair of scowling eyes resting just so far above it.

"...because I'm bored and because I can." The Chalk King finished.

Whatever shred of empathy that Rudy once held in his heart for this man was now long gone and dead after this following speech. Having no more reason for manners in this dialogue, Rudy acted far more aggressive in his next line of questioning.

"You're disgusting. You really think everything has no meaning, that people have no meaning? You see those kids and their mother? They fought long and hard to take me out of a bad place and help me find my talent again, and I helped them save Penny when you took her. Not only do I care about Penny and the kids, but I love them. Hopefully, they love me back. Are you trying to say that all of that has no meaning, the love we have; protecting each other, caring for each other, trying to heal each other?" Rudy asked.

"Don't act like you're oh-so holier than me, Rudy, you're not, even if you'd like to be. What do you think you were like before the children rescued you? You were a savage brute, an animal in the purest sense. You didn't care about anyone but yourself, and you barely even cared that much about yourself other than surviving the next day. When I took all those little things you saw as important away, what was left?" The Chalk King asked.

Even though Rudy was sure in his own line of reasoning, a slight sliver of truth seemed to be within the Chalk King's point somewhere, leaving him to linger on it for a moment. Trying to think over his words, Rudy treaded upon the thoughts carefully, hoping that he would not mistake this thought for a truth were it truly a lie.

"Like I said, you were an animal. You take away Penny, you take away your art, you take away your friends and family, and that was what was left of you. That was the core of who you were. Deep down, that unfeeling part of you's still there. You know that you don't believe in any of this love crap. You know that nobody really loves you and no one ever will. You know that you've been left behind and forgotten. Why even bother with this silly fight?" The Chalk King asked.

"No! That's a lie! I might have thought that a long time ago, but I realized that none of that was true. You might think that, but it's not true. Love is real, and love is what brought me this far." Rudy said.

"Oh, and let me guess what comes next here, 'and you can love too, just give up all this evil and come be a family with us'? Is that where you're going with this silly diatribe?"

"You really think I'm going to give up the Golden Chalk after all we've been through, after all you've done, or even offer you redemption you don't deserve? You're insane _and _stupid."

"Well, since we're throwing around the word 'stupid', you _are _aware that I'm just going to kill you now, here, in the real world, where you can't use your chalk to fight back? Now, enough games, either give me that chalk now, or I'll shoot you where you stand!"

While his threat was sincere, the Chalk King was not ready to keep the offer up for long. As a new idea quickly darted across his mind, thinking of a way to incentivise Rudy into surrendering the Golden Chalk. Rather than threaten Rudy himself with death, he instead changed the threat towards his other 3 hostages.

"No, no, wait... Perhaps you _are_ the noble type, perhaps you are just going to just end up being shot by my Chalk Troopers after all. That's no fun. How about we try something else?" The Chalk King asked.

Grabbing Penelope by the back of her hair, the Chalk King brought her head towards the Chalk Troopers, which the troopers then pointed their rifles straight at. Now no longer putting his own life on the line, the stakes against Rudy Tabootie for surrendering the chalk were raised even higher.

"How about I kill one of these people to sway you to give it up? Mind you, I'm a fair man, I'm still willing to let you live, and all of them, as well. All you need to do is hand it over. But, if you don't, I'll just kill your precious family, one by one." The Chalk King said.

Thinking of yet another way to make his threat greater upon Rudy Tabootie, the Chalk King released Penelope, leaving her back within the restraints of the Chalk Troopers. Having a way of making his persuasion even more painful upon Rudy, the Chalk King changed his priorities to another target.

"But... perhaps not in the order you'd expect. I know you love your little Penny more than anything. I kill her, I'd just make you go numb, you wouldn't even really care as much about the kids. So, how about I just kill one of them first?" The Chalk King asked.

Taking yet another target for his threat, the Chalk King grabbed a hold of Carlos, again holding him by his hair. Penelope, unable to see her child in such danger as he was in now, attempted to rush upon the Chalk King and stop him, only to be stopped herself by the rifles of his Chalk Troopers.

"How about I start with this one? I think it's perfect. Why, you may ask? Well, you may say you love these people, but I think there's some shred of you somewhere that hates this one. Think about it. Since the moment you met him, you quickly found out that he is an extremely talented artist. Perhaps, you think he's even more talented than you, even though you think no one should be better than you, especially not a child his age, let alone a retarded one. Not to mention, he's the product of your woman loving another man, all while you were thought dead. He is living proof that you were once forgotten, and just moved on from; a constant reminder that Penny stopped loving you and loved someone else. So, I think that there's some kind of jealousy in you for him. I think that if I blew his little brains out, you may cry a little and try to comfort his mother, but you'll still be thankful that he's dead deep down. Worst of all, you wouldn't be able to tell anybody about that relief you have, because you know it would break poor little Penny's heart, and then she would stop loving you forever. That, to me, might even be a worse kind of pain if I just killed Penny, don't you think?" The Chalk King asked.

"I think you have an overactive imagination." Rudy said.

"Well, obviously, yours isn't active enough."

While the two enemies spoke of imagination, Carlos put his own to work, trying to free himself from the Chalk King's hold. Forcefully shoving his elbow into the Chalk King's stomach, Carlos managed to loosen his captor's grip only by a slight amount, being brought back into the hold, despite his strong struggles.

"Little bastard! I ought to-" The Chalk King began to say.

During his struggles to escape, Carlos' MP3 player dropped on the floor, unplugging his headphones from the input and leaving his music to play without it. Without Carlos' headphones to feed the music directly to him, the MP3 player's speaker began blasting the last song he was listening to: Pantera's 'Death Rattle' of _Reinventing the Steel_.

With no one expecting the sudden music to be played, a sense of surprise and confusion came to the humans and the Chalk King. Adding to this surprise and confusion, however, was the reaction of the Chalk Troopers. Getting excited by the fast-paced music blaring from Carlos' MP3 player, the Chalk Troopers all instinctively started throwing their hands up and banging their heads, fully engaged in the music.

The Chalk King, annoyed with his minions acting juvenile and foolish over a simple song, released his grip to physically reprimand the Chalk Troopers, hitting them over their heads and taking their own rifles to bash them with.

"YOU IDIOTS! CAN YOU FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND AND NOT ON SOME STUPID MUSIC?!" The Chalk King shouted.

Hearing the Chalk King give out his loud and angered orders to the Chalk Troopers, Rudy found an idea to escape this situation. With Carlos temporarily freed, Rudy looked to the boy and silently sent him a message, trying to enact his new plan.

"_Play a different song. Something danceable._" Rudy whispered.

While not knowing what Rudy's plan was, Carlos found himself following it, having faith that his idea would be something to free them from this situation. Before he could reach for his MP3 player, however, the Chalk King grabbed a hold of Carlos once again, gaining a tight grip on his shirt.

Not allowing himself to be stopped so easily, Carlos kicked his MP3 player towards Rudy, sending it sliding across the floor. Catching the MP3 player in his hand, Rudy quickly ran out of the room and back through the hole to ChalkZone, preparing his way of removing the Chalk Troopers from the equation.

With the music no longer in the room, the attention of the Chalk Troopers snapped back to the present time, now finally following orders from their king. Realizing that their intended target had escaped, the Chalk Troopers quickly fumbled a hold of their rifles and opened fire upon Rudy, only to see that they had acted too late.

"Don't just stand there, after him!" The Chalk King ordered.

Hurrying to catch up to their target, the Chalk Troopers chased after the fleeing Rudy, only to have him stop their chase before it could begin. Erasing the wall behind himself, Rudy left nothing behind for the Chalk Troopers to chase but a solid brick wall.

"Uh, boss, you mind drawin' us a portal again?" A Chalk Trooper asked.

"It's no use. Back in ChalkZone, he's probably got more than enough chalk to save his own skin in whatever way he wants. If he obviously doesn't value these people, then he won't mind what we're going to do next." The Chalk King said.

"And, uh, what are we gonna do next, boss?"

"I gave him a chance to save his friends, he very clearly declined. So, now we kill them."

Preparing to gun down the 3 remaining humans, the Chalk Troopers readied their rifles to open fire upon their targets. Penelope, fearing that this would be the end for herself and her children, grabbed both of them tightly in a hug. Carol shared her mother's sentiments that this would be their end, but Carlos did not, still having confidence in Rudy's plan.

"Just close your eyes, babies. Don't watch." Penelope said.

"On my command..." The Chalk King said.

"I can't believe it. He left us. He just left us." Carol said.

On the ceiling of the warehouse, a line to a chalk portal began making its way around and meeting to its other end, creating a complete circle. Carlos, still retaining his faith in Rudy, took notice in this portal, where the others did not. Knowing that they were saved after all, Carlos gave a smile.

"..._FIRE!_" The Chalk King said.

Just before the Chalk Troopers opened fire, the portal had finished materializing. Upon materialization, a massive television and surround sound set fell from the portal, landing right between the humans and the Chalk Troopers. Standing atop the television was Rudy Tabootie, back once again, now dressed in a suit, fedora, and pair of sunglasses.

The reason for his sudden wardrobe change was to fit the reference to a certain song he had selected on Carlos' MP3 player, which he had set to play shortly. Readying the player in his hand, Rudy gave one last remark towards the Chalk King and the Chalk Troopers before beginning the song.

"Let's rock this joint." Rudy said.

Enacting his plan to stop the Chalk Troopers, Rudy pressed the 'play' button, beginning the song.

[Soundtrack Cue: The Blues Brothers - Everybody Needs Somebody to Love]

_Author's Note: The next portion of this chapter uses lyrics from the aforementioned song: 'Everybody Needs Somebody to Love' from the album 'The Blues Brothers: Original Soundtrack Recording'. The songwriting credits belong to Jerry Wexler, Bert Berns, and Solomon Burke (with some slight lyrical changes by DevilBoy216) and the distribution rights belong to Warner Music Group through its ownership of Atlantic Records. No copyright infringement is intended._

As the song began playing over the surround system, the Chalk Troopers all instantly found their attention completely stolen by Rudy Tabootie; their minds now completely in tune with the music. Much of their attention was only given with only subtle hints, mainly by the tapping of their toes.

Beginning his performance of the song, Rudy prepared to steal their attention even further. As the lyrics to the song came up on the television screen, Rudy began singing along to the lyrics, starting off the song.

"_We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight, and we would especially like to welcome the Chalk King and all of his Chalk Troopers, who have chosen to join us in this warehouse ballroom at this time. We sincerely hope that you all enjoy the show, and, please remember people and Zoners, that no matter who you are, and what you do to live, thrive, and survive, there are still some things that make us all the same._

_ You..._

_ Me..._

_ Them..._

_ Everybody, everybody!_

_ Everybody,_

_ Needs somebody,_

_ Everybody,_

_ Needs somebody to love,_

_ Someone to love, someone to love,_

_ Sweetheart to miss, sweetheart to miss,_

_ Sugar to kiss, sugar to kiss,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you_

_ In the mornin',_

_ When my soul's on fire..._" Rudy sang.

As the Chalk Troopers began to become more and more entranced by the song, the troopers began clapping and singing along to the song, completely forgetting about their orders and interested only on the song. While the Chalk King was extremely infuriated with his soldiers' disobedience, he found little that he could do to change the situation back in his favor.

While he might have been human once, the Chalk King was now completely a Zoner. As such, he also shared the same thing that all Zoners had: An uncanny love and attraction to all forms of music, especially any kind that could be danced to. Most of his human soul and will had prevented himself from completely falling under this effect. Distancing himself to gain his self-control once again, the Chalk King covered his ears and retreated from the music, attempting to wait for it to end.

Continuing his performance, Rudy jumped down from the television screen, landing next to the once-captive humans. Still continuing to perform the song, Rudy began also dancing, having his feet on stable ground again. While no longer in the sight of the Chalk Troopers, his image was displayed on the television screen, with the lyrics still being pasted below.

"_Sometimes I feel,_

_ I feel a little sad inside,_

_ When my baby mistreats me,_

_ I never, ever, ever have a place to hide,_

_ I need you!_" Rudy sang.

Grabbing a hold of Penelope, Rudy began dancing with her to the music, making both of them now the primary performers of the song. While Penelope was most certainly off-put by the sudden and random event that was happening before her, she found herself beginning to put herself more into the dance, enjoying herself in the moment rather than question anything further.

Taking their cue from the TV feed, the Chalk Troopers began dancing with one another to the music, taking their brothers in hand for a simple enjoyment in the moment. Dropping their rifles and other weapons to the ground, the Chalk Troopers chose to share a moment of love together rather than hatred; the music being the catalyst in their decision.

Even young Carlos, looking down the barrel of a gun not a few seconds ago, began dancing along to the song just as all the others were. Carol, even used to many of his eccentricities, found his own reaction to the situation strange and beyond her understanding.

"Uh... Carlos... How can you dance after all that?" Carol asked.

No longer having his speech collar to give his answer verbally, Carlos gave a simple shrug instead. Rather than dwell on his actions for long, Carlos grabbed ahold of his sister and began bringing her to dance as well.

"What- Oh, no, no, no, no, I am not-" Carol tried to say.

Despite her protests and laughs towards the proposal, Carol found herself dancing alongside her brother as well. Now, with everyone in the room completely caught within the music, Rudy moved on to the next lyrics of the song.

"_Sometimes I feel,_

_ I feel a little sad inside,_

_ When my baby mistreats me,_

_ I never, ever, ever have a place to hide,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you!_" Rudy sang.

Rudy turned to have himself face the Chalk Troopers directly, his face appearing on the TV screen face its viewers directly. Having his intended audience gaining his full attention, Rudy sang the next portion of the song, directing its lyrics directly at the Chalk Troopers.

"_You know, Zoners, when you do find somebody, hold that woman, hold that man, love him, please him, squeeze her, please her; hold, squeeze and please that Zoner, give them all your love, signify your feelings with every gentle caress, because it's so important to have that special somebody to hold, miss, squeeze, and please!_" Rudy sang.

Turning his attention back to Penelope, Rudy continued the final lyrics of the song, focusing them directly upon Penelope herself. Caught only up in the moment and no longer concerned towards any other issue, Penelope was also focused on the song, hearing Rudy's words of endearment and taking them straight to heart.

"_Everybody,_

_ Needs somebody,_

_ Everybody,_

_ Needs somebody to love,_

_ Someone to love,_

_ Sweetheart to miss,_

_ Sugar to kiss,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ In the mornin',_

_ When my soul's on fire,_

_ When there ain't no one around,_

_ I need you, you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you, you,_

_ I need you, you, you,_

_ I need you!_" Rudy sang.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Finishing his song with a bang, Rudy pulled in Penelope for a kiss, forcing her head against his to give a more dramatic ending to the song. The Chalk Troopers, all elated and excited over the performance, all applauded the show and cheered loudly, enjoying the song thoroughly. With the lyrics of the song moving their hearts, the Chalk Troopers no longer sought to destroy, but now live life with love.

Having his plan working successfully, Rudy drew a portal back to ChalkZone, leading the Chalk Troopers through. Walking through the portal, the Chalk Troopers all began pondering what to do upon returning to ChalkZone, wanting to form new lives for themselves.

"Hey, man, you know what? I've always really wanted to be a vegetarian. I like animals." One Chalk Trooper said.

"Uh, don't you mean 'veterinarian'?" Another Chalk Trooper asked.

"Yeah, but don't you gotta be a vegetarian to be a veterinarian? I heard they don't let you if you're not."

"Huh. You know, I don't remember, but I'm starting to get hungry. How about we go for some burgers?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm in the mood for a double bacon cheeseburger."

While their low intelligence was still plainly obvious, Rudy had managed to set the last remaining Chalk Troopers on the path to a more productive life, no longer letting them live on a life of death and destruction. With the threat of the Chalk Troopers now out of the way, there only remained the issue of the Chalk King; the last and final obstacle in the goal of freeing ChalkZone.

"Okay, that takes care of that. Hopefully they should do some good from now on." Rudy said.

"Hey, wait a minute, you mean that you could turn the Chalk Troopers good just by singing for them?" Carol asked.

"Not exactly. Zoners love music, so I had to pick something that would do what I needed. That song has a pretty solid message on loving other people, so I thought that would set them good."

"Then why didn't just play that when we were first fighting instead?"

"We didn't have Carlos think of it for us then. Besides, I'm not totally sure it would've worked on the Red Troopers. Either way, they're dealt with now, all we have left is the Chalk King. We've only got this last piece of chalk, so a simple step back into ChalkZone, I can make a new weapon to-"

Before Rudy could re-enter ChalkZone with his last piece of chalk, a bullet flew across the room and through the chalk, shattering it completely and removing his one way of creating a new means of fighting the Chalk King. Turning to source of the bullet, the humans looked to see the aforementioned foe himself, holding a smoking Chalk Trooper rifle in his hand.

"Your little music tricks don't work that well on me, Rudy Tabootie. And, now that you've got nothing to use against me now, you're going to realize you made a grave mistake in playing games with me." The Chalk King said.

"So, what? Are you going to make another threat to us to hand over the Golden Chalk?" Rudy asked.

"Nope. Now, I'm just going to kill all of you."


	40. Chapter 39: Kill the King, Part 1

**CHAPTER 39: KILL THE KING, PART 1**

Imagine you're a simple kid who likes to draw, with no real friends. Then, you find a magical world where anything you draw comes to life. Then, you meet a girl that likes science, something you don't particularly care for, but you kind of like this girl anyway. So, the two of you, and your best friend (who you also drew) adventure for many years together in this strange chalk world.

Imagine if, after all that, you get your talent for drawing taken away and you become stranded in this chalk world, unable to return home and without anyone to help you. So, fleeing from your oppressors that took away your talent, you survive on your own in the harsh wilds of the chalk world.

Imagine if your that girl you liked had two kids of her own, both who found you and took you home. Then, after all that, you, the girl, and her children all accept a quest to find a piece of chalk that turns anything drawn with it real. Not only that, but you have to get it before the person who took away your talent does, and uses it to destroy the chalk world.

Imagine if you actually got the chalk, found your talent to draw again, and got the girl you liked back, but all your friends and everyone who lives in the chalk world are dead. Now, you're standing before the person who not only killed all the chalk people, but also the same person who took away your talent, trapped you in the chalk world for 15 years, and made your life a living hell, and, after getting rid of his minions by singing a cover of an old blues song, you are ready to stop him once and for all.

If you consider your life relatively normal in comparison to others, then you probably would never have this happen to you. However, despite all the odds, this is all the life of Rudy Tabootie, that same boy who grew to be a man during his years in ChalkZone, and who now stands before the evil Chalk King.

After dispatching his minions, the absent-minded Chalk Troopers, Rudy now stands face-to-face against the Chalk King himself, ready to end the war that he had started so long ago, destroying most of ChalkZone and murdering all of his friends and people who would stand against him.

While Rudy would be more than happy to create a weapon to disintegrate the Chalk King where he stood, or maybe something to blast him into a million pieces, or make something to eat him alive, there was one obstacle standing in the way of that goal. The Chalk King had shot the last piece of chalk Rudy had, preventing him from drawing any means of fighting back.

"Your little music tricks don't work that well on me, Rudy Tabootie. And, now that you've got nothing to use against me now, you're going to realize you made a grave mistake in playing games with me." The Chalk King said.

"So, what? Are you going to make another threat to us to hand over the Golden Chalk?" Rudy asked.

"Nope. The Golden Chalk can wait. Now, I'm just going to kill all of you. Very, _very_ painfully. Then, I'm going to use the Golden Chalk to re-draw you over and over again until I get bored of killing you all."

Knowing that he could not allow such harm to befall Penelope, Carol, or Carlos, Rudy prepared to take on the Chalk King himself, needing to protect his family from him. More importantly, however, there still remained a part of Rudy that called for revenge against the one who had trapped him in a complete hell for 15 years, and it saw this as the perfect opportunity to gain that which it craved for.

Needing to keep the Golden Chalk out of the hands of the Chalk King, Rudy pulled the chalk out of his hand and gave it to Penelope, trusting her to keep it safe.

"Penny, I'm going to stop him, once and for all. You hold on to this and stay safe. Whatever you do, keep the it out of the Chalk King's hands." Rudy said.

Finishing his words with a kiss, Rudy forced his lips against Penelope's. As this may have been the very last time his lips would taste hers, Rudy made sure to savor it as much as he could, as did Penelope. Following his directions, Penelope took her children and retreated to the back of the warehouse, protecting them from the fight to come.

With his family safe for the moment, Rudy turned his attention to the Chalk King. The Chalk King, now delaying his desire for the Golden Chalk, only cared for the death of Rudy Tabootie, and awaited this death patiently as he stared down his victim through his mask.

"You want to kill somebody, Chalk King? I've had nothing but hate for you ever since you made Skrawl a pawn in your plan to stop me. If you're going to kill anyone, you start with me... if you can." Rudy said.

"You intend to beat me without any chalk, in the real world? I guess you really do want me to kill you, although that last remark makes me wonder if you really think you're getting out of this alive. How do you plan to fight me without any chalk?" The Chalk King asked.

"I don't need the chalk to beat you. The chalk's just a tool. What I have is my creativity and imagination, and I've had 15 years to come up with plenty of ways to beat you."

"Okay, then. Show me."

Gladly obliging his request, Rudy charged to the Chalk King, wielding nothing against the tyrant but his bare fists. Throwing one of said fists towards his enemy, Rudy landed a hook straight to his face. Unfortunately, the Chalk King's mask proved to be far stronger than his fist, leaving the attacking Rudy with a pained right hand.

Rudy's attack was not beginning to a promising start, but the Chalk King's was only just beginning. With his fist reinforced by the metal drawn onto his armor, the Chalk King returned Rudy's punch to the face in full favor, repeating the same exact method of attack.

Taking in the full impact of the Chalk King's punch, Rudy was sent flying back into one of the wooden crates resting in the warehouse; his back being greeted with a hard landing against solid wood. While he was only starting to recover from this punch, the Chalk King made sure that Rudy did not recover any further.

Grabbing his opponent by the neck, the Chalk King lifted Rudy into the air, keeping his grip tight and driving his fingers into his throat. Showing only his eyes through his mask, the Chalk King gazed directly into Rudy's eyes with a hateful, murderous intent, wanting nothing more than to finally end his life. Tossing Rudy across the room into another pile of crates, the Chalk King again landed a heavy blow to his enemy, leaving him unable to recover and fight back.

Having landed his head against the solid brick wall this time, Rudy felt a heavy daze cloud over his mind, making him unable to think or plan his next move. Taking a look to his right, however, he quickly found something to attack back with, leaving him not needing to think.

Laying next to him was an open crate filled with gallon jugs of water, all stockpiled and preserved perfectly. No doubt, this was how the Chalk King managed to distribute an erasive substance like water in ChalkZone so he could use it as a weapon. Now, Rudy finds that he can use this weapon for himself.

Grabbing a jug out of the crate, Rudy tossed the plastic container towards the Chalk King, adding as much force to the throw as he could muster. Fortunately, with enough force put into his throw, the gallon jug burst open on the Chalk King, completely drenching him in water.

While the expected effect of a Zoner being covered in water was well-known, especially after witnessing it first-hand with his friends as the victims, what Rudy saw was completely new and foreign to all things he had seen in ChalkZone. While the Chalk King was indeed a Zoner, he was not erased from the water. Rather, the water began erasing only his cloak, revealing a full suit of metal armor underneath, not unlike that of a knight's armor.

"Nice try, Rudy, but you'll see that I've thought ahead for that. I heard the tale of how you dealt with the Boorat, using chalk fixative to preserve it. I wasn't looking to paste myself solid to become waterproof, but it gave me an idea. Make a suit of armor, coat the plates with fixative, and, now, I'm waterproof. Yet again, I benefit from your ingenuity, and once again, I thank you. Sadly, you won't be around to appreciate my thanks for much longer." The Chalk King said.

Knowing that he could not attack the Chalk King directly with his suit of armor protecting him, Rudy thought of an alternate means of attack. Instead of applying his own force against the Chalk King, Rudy instead opted to use the Chalk King's own force against him.

Allowing the Chalk King to make his first punch, Rudy stepped out of the path of his fist, allowing it to swing past him and collide with the wall. While the punch landing against the wall had certainly caused some damage to the armor itself, Rudy's plan was not to simply trick the Chalk King into destroying his own armor. Planting his foot against the Chalk King's, Rudy swept his foe to the ground, sending him to land face-first.

Not finishing with a knock to the ground, Rudy pushed a nearby stack of crates to fall atop the Chalk King, clobbering him in wooden crates. As the crates were subsequently sent flying in all different directions, the Chalk King proved to be more physically capable than Rudy had found himself in for.

"Good little trick, Rudy, but you'll find that I'm not so easily stopped by brute force. I'm a Zoner now, which means I no longer possess any of the weaknesses of being human. Like I said, I have no more sense of touch, so I can't feel pain. I'll miss not being immune to it after using the Golden Chalk, but I can forgive that little inconvenience. Your interference, on the other hand, I can't forgive." The Chalk King said.

* * *

As Rudy and the Chalk King continued their fight, a fight that was only really a punishment being inflicted upon Rudy, Penelope and her children were forced to continue watching from the sidelines. Unable to join the fight, respecting his wishes for them to stay out of the battle, the remaining group of the humans grew anxious and worried for Rudy, fearing that he would not win this battle.

"This is awful. How can we just sit here and watch him die?" Carol asked.

"He won't die, _Carolina_. He's doing this to protect us. Besides, he needs this above all else. He's had too much burden on himself because of the Chalk King." Penelope said.

"But he's not winning. There has to be some way to help him."

As a result of the Chalk King knocking away the crates that covered him over, one stray crate made its way to the humans, knocking against a wall and shattering upon impact. The 3 were fortunately unharmed with the crate just missing them, but their fortune had been more abundant than they had expected, finding the one most important element that would change the course of the fight:

Chalk.

There was some brief skepticism as to whether or not this was the magic chalk, but, as soon as Carlos picked up a stick, the glowing aura that soon appeared confirmed it. Now once again having chalk, the group all began to think up their ideas on how to help Rudy, now having a way to fight back against the Chalk King without endangering themselves.

"Chalk! The Chalk King must've stockpiled a lot of it in the crates. Well, I guess now all we have to do is give Rudy the chalk, then he's good." Carol said.

"That won't help, we're in the real world. The chalk doesn't work here." Penelope said.

"Oh... crap. Well, we've got a door to ChalkZone at the other side of the warehouse, if we make it, we could make some kind of weapon to fight the Chalk King with, or maybe-"

No longer having tablet nor his speech collar, the initial attack from the Chalk King resulting in the latter's erasure, Carlos was once again forced to resort to primitive measures of communication. Interrupting his sister with a few grunts, Carlos waved the chalk in front of Carol and Penelope, demonstrating his plan to help Rudy.

Taking his chalk to the ground, Carlos drew a small square on the floor, turning the ground into that of ChalkZone's. Continuing with his small section of ChalkZone, Carlos pretended to draw four lines going from the corners to the top, and pretended to draw a top to the imaginary lines, mentally creating a small building.

"So, your plan is to... draw a building?" Carol asked.

Shaking his head at his sister's guess, Carlos pointed to the imaginary building, the walls of the warehouse, and then his own chalk, which he waved in the air while onomatopoetically imitating the sound of chalk scratching against a chalkboard.

"So, you're saying that if we draw along the walls of the building, then Rudy can draw again?" Penelope asked.

To answer that question to explain his own idea, Carlos pointed to each of the group, including himself, and pretended to draw in the air again.

"He's saying we can all draw and fight. If we take the magic chalk and draw the all the walls of this place into ChalkZone portals, we'll be _in_ ChalkZone, and we can fight against the Chalk King." Carol said.

"But so could he. Rudy can't draw, but neither can the Chalk King. If we bring the warehouse in ChalkZone, the Chalk King could draw something even worse." Penelope said.

"It's worth a shot, _Mama_. Don't you want to help Rudy?"

"Of course I do, but I don't want you getting hurt, either. Not to mention, if we're in ChalkZone, then he could use the Golden Chalk, and who knows what could happen then?"

"If we don't do anything, the Chalk King could kill Rudy and get it anyway. At least we'll have a chance this way."

Knowing that her daughter's logic was sound, Penelope permitted the plan to take effect. Taking a piece of two pieces of chalk off the ground, Penelope handed Carol one and kept the other for herself.

"Then let's take that chance. You and Carlos take the other end of the warehouse, I'll get to work here." Penelope said.

Following their mother's instructions, Carol and Carlos began tracing their chalk across the warehouse floor, etching their lines against the corners of the walls. Penelope, keeping her place against the back wall of the warehouse, traced a line across the floor where she stood.

As Carol and Carlos drew their lines across the walls, the two met together on the wall adjacent from their mother, completing the 4 lines and creating the first portal to ChalkZone. With the portal reaching its completion, the gray concrete floor turned to the bright ground of ChalkZone below, completing the first part of their plan.

* * *

While their plan was moving along quite smoothly, it did not go unnoticed by the two battling parties in the center of the warehouse. The Chalk King, having once again tossed Rudy into a wall, took notice of the ground beneath his feet changing. Although the strangeness of the event had thrown his attention away from Rudy for a brief moment, allowing him a moment to heal, the Chalk King's attention was immediately brought to what was causing this change.

Looking across the warehouse to see the children meeting at the end of the wall, the Chalk King still did not fully understand what exactly what their plan was, but understood enough that they were seeking to assist Rudy Tabootie in some way, an interference that he could not allow. Temporarily placing his concern for Rudy aside, the Chalk King began approaching Carol and Carlos, aiming to eliminate them from his list of problems.

"I should've guessed you'd use my stash of magic chalk. I don't know what you're looking to accomplish by turning the ground into a portal, but I guarantee you won't get much further than that." The Chalk King said.

As the Chalk King began approaching the children, the two began panicking to try to find a means to defend themselves. Having the ground beneath them as a makeshift drawing ground, Carol took his chalk and began sketching a means of defense against their attacker.

Drawing a spear on the ground, the spear materialized on the ground, which Carlos picked up and armed himself with. Carefully wielding the spear in his hand, Carlos tossed the spear towards the Chalk King, aiming to pierce through his armor straight to his chest.

While Carlos' drawing skills were unquestionably high and incomparable, his creation did not prove to be much use against their attacker. Catching the spear in the air, the Chalk King snapped the spear in half against his leg, displaying the broken halves in his hands. Due to Carlos having only 2 dimensions of drawing space to work with, the spear came out completely flat.

"Your drawing has no depth. Rookie mistake." The Chalk King said.

Occupied now with the children, the Chalk King's attention towards Rudy was taken just enough to allow him a sufficient recovery time, allowing him to get back on his feet once again. Unable to allow Carol or Carlos to fall victim to the Chalk King, Rudy scavenged his surrounding for a makeshift weapon, knowing that his bare fists were not helping against solid metal made of chalk and just as tough as the real thing.

Finding a pipe laying against the wall, Rudy grabbed the it firmly in his hand, now having a means of fighting back against the Chalk King. While this simple pipe was nowhere near the effectiveness of his axe, it would be more than enough to get the attention of the Chalk King away from the children.

Not allowing even a second for the children to face any sort of danger, Rudy bashed the pipe against his head. Unable to simply stand and take the force of the cold steel of the pipe bashing against his metal suit, the Chalk King fell to his knees, trying to pick himself up from the sheer force that knocked him down.

Rudy, intent on defeating his opponent, did his best to ensure that he never got back up. Still continuing to hold the pipe in his hand, Rudy bashed and bashed against the Chalk King's head; the metal mask around his head beginning to dent under the stress. Beginning to shake off the kinetic force keeping him on the ground, the Chalk King prepared to stop Rudy's attack and put his weapon against him.

The next swing of Rudy's pipe did not meet with the Chalk King's head, but, rather, the palm of his hand, giving himself a grip over the makeshift club. With both of the enemies still holding the club, the outcome of this struggle would fall on which had the superior strength. In mere seconds, the answer was revealed to be the Chalk King.

Still continuing his hold on the pipe, the Chalk King bashed Rudy's end of the pipe in his face, causing him to release his grip and cover his face in pain. Now having complete control of the pipe, the Chalk King bashed Rudy in the stomach, then sent a whack to his face, sending him flying across the room and onto the floor. While Rudy was already severely injured from the blow, the Chalk King was not yet finished with his counterattack.

Approaching the downed Rudy Tabootie, the pipe still in his hand, the Chalk King prepared to continue his attack, intent on putting a brutal finish to his strike. Taking the pipe in his hand, the Chalk King delivered several pummeling blows to Rudy, his many blows matching in brutality as well as speed.

Unable to rise from the ground with the blows being put upon him, Rudy was left to suffer the punishing blows of the Chalk King, losing his ability to defend himself or even move away from harm. Taking every blow of the Chalk King's attack, Rudy felt his very body breaking under the stress of the beatings; his bones beginning to break and give way. Even with a body as hardened as his, Rudy would not be able to stand the assault of the Chalk King much longer.

* * *

Still working tirelessly to turn the warehouse into a place where the magic chalk could be more effective, Penelope made sure that not a second of her time would be wasted, as any wasted time would mean more harm to Rudy. Having nothing to assist Rudy battling the Chalk King but a far-fetched plan concieved by her son, the idea was put to use as quickly as she could manage, needing to help Rudy win the fight.

With the ground turned into a portal to ChalkZone, the magic chalk could now be used, which she did to create herself a ladder to reach the ceiling. While the ground being a portal only allowed the chalk to create two-dimensional items, this proved sufficient enough for the creation of a ladder.

Climbing up the ladder, tracing her chalk around the edges of the warehouse's walls, Penelope's rush to complete the lines was moving along efficiently and effectively. However, standing at an elevated position on the ceiling, she caught eye of something that detracted her attention from the task at hand.

Watching the fight between Rudy and the Chalk King continue, Penelope found that the fight was not going in the direction that she had wished it would. Seeing the Chalk King continue to beat Rudy with the metal pipe, viciously beating down his opponent and severely damaging his body, any lack of intervention would surely mean his death, rendering her efforts with the chalk useless.

While she was only able to draw items that were two-dimensional, Penelope, using her imagination to solve this dilemma, found that there were plenty of items that she could still draw with only two dimensions to work with. Sliding down the ladder, Penelope took to the ground, creating the first item to fight back against the Chalk King with.

Taking her chalk to the ground, Penelope drew a strip of flypaper. Normally, this item is traditionally used for catching and killing houseflies, but, with the imagination of anyone who has spent enough time in ChalkZone, this could easily be used as a weapon. Taking the flypaper in her hands, careful as not to get her fingers caught on its stick, Penelope threw the flypaper over the Chalk King's mask, covering his eyes and temporarily blinding him.

Not able to see his enemies or make any effective means of fighting back, the Chalk King was forced to drop his pipe and stop his beating, now needing to get the flypaper off his face. Trying to get the flypaper off his eyes, however, the Chalk King found that he had yet another challenge in completing that goal: Upon trying to get the flypaper off, the Chalk King had gotten his own hands stuck to the flypaper, now leaving his hands stuck over his face with the flypaper caught between and keeping the two fused together.

Not stopping with the simple trick of keeping the Chalk King blind, Penelope drew a strip of duct tape, further completing her subjugation of the Chalk King. Placing the tape strip around his leg, Penelope ran around the Chalk King to wrap both of his legs together, causing him to fall to the floor.

While the Chalk King struggled to get the flypaper off his face and the duct tape off his legs, Penelope helped Rudy off the ground, carrying him to a concrete pillar. Leaning Rudy against the pillar, Penelope began drawing some bandages, wrapping his open wounds a tightly as she could. Unfortunately, while the bandages did indeed have a tight grip, Rudy's blood erased the bandages, eliminating any use they would have.

"_Don't worry about it. I'll be fine._" Rudy said.

"'Fine'?! Rudy, you're hurt!" Penelope said.

"_I've been worse than this. I don't remember it hurting this badly back then, though._"

Within his own joke, Rudy found the answer to his own dilemma. Remembering how he was unable to feel anything upon blocking out his emotions, even pain itself, Rudy had found a way to regain his strength and continue his fight against the Chalk King. However, this method would not come without its sacrifice, and Rudy made Penelope give him a promise to ensure that his emotions would not be gone forever.

"_Penny, I can pull through this, but I need you to promise me something._" Rudy said.

"Anything, Rudy, anything at all." Penelope said.

"_I can pull through this, but I need to block out my emotions again, like I did when I was alone._"

"But that would cost you your ability to draw!"

"_Doesn't matter now, we're in the real world. Besides, that's why I'm asking you this now. I'm sure that I can snap back to normal, but, if I can't, I want you to promise me you'll help me get it back again. I doubt I'll put up a fight like last time, but a little help couldn't hurt. Just promise me you won't give up on me if it comes to that._"

Reinforcing her strong faith in Rudy, Penelope gripped his hand tightly, giving him one last positive emotion to hold on to.

"I never did." Penelope said.

"_Heh. Right. Now, please, leave me here for a minute. I need to concentrate. Please._" Rudy said.

Obeying his wishes to be alone, Penelope left Rudy where he laid. No longer able to tend to Rudy, Penelope continued her work back on the walls of the warehouse, changing the rest of the warehouse into ChalkZone, believing that her efforts here would make a good backup plan if Rudy's gamble did not work.

As Penelope continued her work on the walls, Rudy retreated out of the fight and into his mind, seeking a way to shut down his emotions as he once did before. While he lived a good number of years without them, Rudy was only a teenager when he relinquished his feelings, no longer able to remember how he once did it before. Seeking deep inside his mind and his memories, Rudy once again sought the answer.

* * *

Putting himself back on the wheel of pain, forced to complete pointless physical labor for entertainment on the courtyard of Castle Chalkenstein, Rudy found the pain that he had lived with during his imprisonment, unable to think about any future past the next day.

Here, Rudy found hopelessness and oppression; feeling only pain and misery without any dreams or even sleep.

Finding a way to break the chains that held him bonded and imprisoned, Rudy found a sliver of hope for himself on this day. Mustering up the as much saliva as he could from the dry mouth he had suffered for years, a result of eating food made of chalk, Rudy spat upon the chains keeping him down, erasing the chains and breaking the bonds under Skrawl and the Chalk King.

Here, Rudy found the hope and freedom that he sought for years; feeling levity and liberty.

Making his way into the harsh woodlands of the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle, Rudy took to the trees and foliage of the jungle, making his new home among the flora and fauna of the jungle, and making a meal out of some of it. No longer able to flee from the jungle out of fear of being found once again by Skrawl and the Chalk King, Rudy chose to remain here in the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle, knowing that none of the Beanie Boys or Chalk Troopers would come after him.

Here, Rudy found a place of asylum that served well for his protection; feeling a slight sense of security under paranoia.

Surviving in this jungle for a long period of time, Rudy made good use of his environment; feeding off many small plants and creatures, and even managing to hunt down and eat larger and more dangerous animals; a testament to his newly developed survival skills. While his fears of Skrawl and the Chalk King began to fade and fade, new feelings regarding the cause of his exile in ChalkZone began to surface.

Knowing that Penny was his one and only friend in the real world, Rudy began to ponder why she had never returned for him, or made any means of rescuing him from ChalkZone. With the isolation he had lived through taking a toll on his brain, Rudy could not find the logical way to think through the reason to this issue. Rather, his mind could only come to the conclusion over and over again that Penny forgot about him, or perhaps never really loved him in the first place. Even though the thoughts circled around his mind daily, the bracelet that she had given him as his birthday present had contradicted that fact each and every time.

Here, Rudy found the place he had made his home quickly becoming a prison; feeling only confusion and despair.

Finally, one day, Rudy pushed all his thoughts and emotions aside, no longer concerning himself with the worries and pain that he had lived with for so long. Having nothing in his heart anymore but pain, confusion, and suffering, there was nothing left for him on the area of emotion that he could explore or express, especially not with his talent for drawing being lost. Unable to stand the agony he had to live with daily, being distracted from simple tasks and goals like survival, the choice to rid himself of all these notions was all too easy, leaving him nothing more than an animal of a man; focused only on surviving to the next day.

Here, Rudy found emptiness in his heart; feeling absolutely nothing at all.

Here, Rudy found exactly what he needed to move on.

* * *

With the pain of his body being pushed out of his mind, Rudy made his way off the floor once again, finding the strength to continue the battle. Rising up from the ground once again, he gave his knuckles a crack as well as his neck, preparing himself for the next fight to come. With his shirt being left ripped and bloody, Rudy tore it off, revealing his sweaty, bloody muscles underneath, each fiber containing more than enough strength to face his enemy once again.

Said enemy, the Chalk King, finally began making his way out of his makeshift bondage. Finally managing to get the flypaper off his eyes and hands, he also ripped the duct tape from his legs, giving himself full use of his limbs again. Needless to say, the Chalk King was less than impressed with his treatment and seemingly easy subjugation by Penelope's hands.

"So, that's how you prefer to win this fight? Having your harlot fight for you, using cheap tricks?" The Chalk King asked.

"Nope. I've got another way to win this. You know what you and Skrawl did to me all those years ago, making me your little playtoy for your games?" Rudy asked.

"All too well and fondly."

"With all that pain and torture, you broke me down, and you took away my talent, but you know something else? You were right about something. Take away all that, and there's a cold, unfeeling part of me left; a part of me that doesn't feel anything, not even pain. And right now, I let that part of me back out."

"How amusing. Is it because you seek to make your death a little less painful?"

"No. It's so I can kick your ass."

With the two brought back once again into mortal combat, Rudy and the Chalk King began the second round of their battle, now with the rules completely changed. Before, Rudy attempted to face against a being without any senses, especially none of pain, where he still held those emotions and feelings. Now, Rudy brought himself to the Chalk King's level, fighting him on his own ground.

Allowing the Chalk King to make the first punch, Rudy grabbed his fist before it could connect a punch, twisting it back on his wrist. While the Chalk King was now a full Zoner (albeit one who could draw), his body was still based on that of his human body, and therefore followed its same rules. The Chalk King, feeling the full pain of his wrist being pushed back, fell back to his knees, his armor not able to help him in this situation.

With his opponent kneeling down in pain, Rudy grabbed the Chalk King's armored head, forcing it into his knee in a powerful kick. Feeling his face collide with the front of his mask at a force carrying several joules of energy and pain behind it, the Chalk King was once again harmed by Rudy's attack, his mind going temporarily numb from the pain.

Falling face-down to the floor, the Chalk King stopped his decent by placing his hand on the ground, just barely saving himself from a full fall. While his actions had managed to save this minor fall, he had only propped himself up for a suitable kicking position for Rudy to take advantage of. With his shin being sent straight to the Chalk King's stomach, Rudy's opportunity was quickly found and exploited.

Picking himself up off the floor once again, the Chalk King quickly understood that this fight was no longer progressing in his favor, and the opponent that he faced once before was no longer the same enemy. Now, he realized that the man he was fighting was different and ready for battle, the Chalk King no longer wished to play and toy with his enemy, but aim for the most efficient kill as quickly as possible.

Reapproaching the changed Rudy Tabootie, the Chalk King proceeded to throw more punches towards his opponent, doing everything in his power to land some means of defeating him for good. While a few of his punches did make their way to his target, Rudy proved to be more versatile and harder to down in his new dispassionate state.

Many of the Chalk King's punches found themselves missing their target as he dodged these blows, where a good number of them also found the arms that carried them in the hands of Rudy Tabootie, and at the Chalk King's mercy. With his fixated armor not able to defend himself from this attack, Rudy Tabootie took the Chalk King's arms and broke them like mere twigs, leaving him no longer able to punch back.

"You feel that? That's how I felt when you set Skrawl against me 15 years ago and you changed my whole life. _15 whole years!_" Rudy shouted.

Taking the Chalk King and pushing him against a wall, Rudy mercilessly bashed his fist against his face, his bare knuckles impacting against cold steel over and over again. While the pain from punching metal would be so great that even someone as numb as Rudy could feel it, his awakened primal side needed nothing more but pure revenge and catharsis, the rage driving him to continue his punches.

"_Do you know what it was like for me?! You say you can't feel anything after becoming a Zoner, but you had nobody to blame for what happened to you but yourself! YOU took it all away from me! You had no one who cared about your sorry self, nobody who loved you anymore! I had everything! I had a friend! I had a family! I had love! I had a future! I had a LIFE! And you took it from me! __**YOU TOOK IT ALL FROM ME, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!**_" Rudy shouted.

Eventually, after all his ranting and punching, nothing is left of Rudy's hand but raw, wet, bloody bones. He doesn't feel it, not because of his emotions being blocked out, but because another one took precedent over all others: Retribution. After all his years of being left tortured and isolated, having his very life taken away from him, Rudy finally found some sort of resolve to these emotions; having let them all out at once in one maddening rant and beating.

However, while his rage was all released and gone, another part of Rudy began to leave as well. No longer having his inner rage and torment to drive his most basic feelings of anger, Rudy's primal side began to gave way; his ability to block out his emotions leaving alongside it. As such, the pain of his own injuries began to return, all moving in stronger than before.

With his emotions returning sooner than expected, Rudy found himself collapsing to the ground, his injuries proving to be too great to withstand any longer. Watching the Chalk King lay on the floor inanimately, Rudy finds some solitude and justification for his pain, permitting himself to rest.

His reason to rest, however, does not last very long.

While the Chalk King had suffered many heavy blows and attacks from Rudy Tabootie, the latter of these two subjects found that the former was not defeated just yet. Rising from the ground, the Chalk King extended his broken arms forward, loudly cracking them and adjusting his bones back into place. Although the Chalk King still was based off human rules as a Zoner, he was still able to break and bend many of those rules with enough cartoon logic.

The worst he had suffered, out of all things, was merely his mask. With Rudy's brutal beatdown being let out on his face, the metal mask that protected the Chalk King's face was left bent and bloody from his attack. No longer able to see effectively out of the mask, the Chalk King removed it and dropped it to the ground, revealing his true face for Rudy to see at last.

Upon seeing the Chalk King's true face, what disturbed Rudy most was not the impeccable detail that resided in his face, so much that no artist could possibly recreate it if they tried, but the fact that a perfectly human face could remain behind the mask of the Chalk King.

Seeing the face of Christopher Wolfe unveiled from the metal mask, a deep unsettling feeling came over Rudy. Never before had he ever heard of the concept of a human becoming a Zoner upon dying, but the fact that this faceless monster behind the mask could seem perfectly normal and human. His hair, his face, and, most importantly, his eyes were all just as they appeared in the vision Biclops had offered him, showing the face of Christopher Wolfe immortalized in chalk and perverted in horrendeous misdeeds.

"_You know, if it wasn't for Penny, I never would've guessed that you used to be human, but I still can't believe that you were ever human at all. You're one sick bastard, and you don't deserve ChalkZone. You used to be a good creator, but you went real bad._" Rudy said.

"Yes, you've made that abundantly clear. If there's one thing I've learned about you 'hero' types, it's that you're so disgustingly repetitive." The Chalk King said.

"_That's another thing, Christopher, you always talk in such a composed and debonair way, acting like you're better than everybody. You're not better than anybody. In fact, you're a lot worse than all of us. You're a bad egg, Christopher._"

Unable to stand hearing the name of his former human self, the Chalk King smacked Rudy across the room, angered and beginning to lose his focus with rage.

"Christopher Wolfe is dead! That boy blew his own brains out! I am and always will be the Chalk King! Do you understand?! There is no Christopher Wolfe! This face is no longer his!" The Chalk King shouted.

"_I said the same thing about myself, thinking that the person who I used to be was long gone, but Penny and her kids proved me wrong. I never went anywhere, I just needed a little help getting to who I used to be. You, on the other hand, I think were always like this; wanting to live in some kind of fantasy where you had total control, where you were supreme and untouchable, but you only made yourself all alone and more sad than before. So, you decided to go after the Golden Chalk to give yourself some kind of purpose again, hoping it would fill that void you made for yourself. News flash: It won't. Oh, and speaking of Penny and the kids..._" Rudy said.

While Rudy's speech was beginning to strike many places in the Chalk King's heart, places that he either thought no longer existed or no longer wanted them to exist, it was his final words that completely redirected the Chalk King's attention. Having neglected Penelope and the children for the majority of the fight, wishing to concentrate mostly on Rudy, he never stopped to think what they could do on their own, and Rudy subsequently revealed it.

Looking to the ceiling, the Chalk King watched Carol and Penelope slide a ladder with Carlos standing atop, who was drawing a line around the warehouse's ceiling. Completing the last line in the ceiling, the final part of his plan came into effect, changing the entire game of the fight altogether.

With Carlos completing the final line to the portals he had set up around the warehouse, each wall around the building began to turn into a portal to ChalkZone. As all 4 walls, the roof, and the ceiling were made into ChalkZone portals, this began Carlos' gamble that creating 6 ChalkZone portals in an enclosed space would allow the usage of the chalk here.

Tossing a piece of chalk to Rudy, this gamble was about to be tested. Catching the chalk, Rudy began sketching his next weapon in the air, giving himself a proper means of fighting back against the Chalk King. Once again, Rudy drew his trusty battleaxe, the weapon that had served him so well for so long.

As Rudy began moving his chalk in the air, sketch lines began appearing where the strokes of his hand left, proving Carlos' gamble true, and allowing him a new means of defeating his opponent. With his pain and emotions returned to him, Rudy did not push them aside again, but began channeling them for his art, ready to use it against the Chalk King.

Now, rising from the ground, Rudy wielded his axe in his right hand and his chalk in his left, ready to battle once again. Giving his neck a crack, Rudy stared down the unmasked Chalk King, determined to defeat him once and for all.

"Okay. Let's try this again, shall we?" Rudy asked.


	41. Chapter 40: Kill the King, Part 2

**CHAPTER 40: KILL THE KING, PART 2**

The final battle for ChalkZone was a long and hard battle, one far greater than any human mind could hope to comprehend or even predict. Even with a place as illogical and unpredictable as ChalkZone, the series of events that have led to this moment have been beyond even the most wild of possibilities in war, and the events past the battles between the opposing forces of the 'Zone have put the stakes of its future higher than anyone could foresee.

The deciding battle of ChalkZone began with a ground war at the gates of Castle Chalkenstein, the home and towering fortress of the maniacal Chalk King. Granted extraordinary powers by the combined brainpower of Rudy, Carol, and Carlos, the forces of Calcite stormed through an army of Chalk Troopers created with the Red Chalk, making them far more headstrong and vicious than their normal counterparts.

Despite the hard challenge that the battle proved for the Zoners, the freedom fighters made their way through the toy soldiers, making their way directly into Castle Chalkenstein; moving the belly of the beast to face the monster behind all their suffering, intent on ending it for good.

Alas, their glorious victory was not to come, at least not for the Zoners. Walking straight into a trap set by the Chalk King, the forces of Calcite stepped under a rushing flow of the most dangerous substance to affect a Zoner: Water. Where the army had fought valiantly throughout the battle of Castle Chalkenstein, fate would not let them see the fruits of their hard labor.

Watching the free Zoners of Calcite be destroyed by his very eyes, one of which was Snap, his best friend and greatest creation, the task to finish the battle for ChalkZone now laid in the hands of Rudy Tabootie. Once heralded as the Great Creator of ChalkZone, the one human anointed with the task of protecting the 'Zone against rogue Zoners and anyone who dared to exploit it for their own means.

Now, that duty once again lies on his shoulders, perhaps with the greatest burden of all.

The battle against Rudy and the Chalk King began with a primitive, more brutal approach as opposed to the superpowers and swordplay that had been used before. While the reasoning behind this approach was mainly in part to their being within the real world, thus no longer permitting the use of their magic chalk, a part of Rudy wished for an opportunity to make his defeat of the Chalk King personal.

Not having much luck in his first efforts in the fight, Rudy saw fit to let said part of him take control of the battle; allowing his primitive side to find the resolve it needed after 15 years of brewing and stirring with rage and hate. After many punches and beatings, the beast within Rudy found the revenge it required; retreating somewhere in the corners of his soul where it would not be seen again.

Unfortunately, while Rudy's primitive self may have done some good damage to the Chalk King, it was not enough to defeat him. Rising from the ground without any sign of damage save for his mask, the Chalk King shed his facial covering, allowing his enemy to see the face of his past self: The lost boy named Christopher Wolfe.

Where Rudy might have had a chance to end this fight with his head now exposed, the beast in him would not come back out; his immunity to pain now gone. With the Chalk King barely even phased by his attack, it seemed almost certain that Rudy would fall before him, no longer having any means of fighting back.

With a plan conceived by the young and brilliant Carlos and enacting his plan with the assistance of his mother and sister, Rudy's luck once again changed. Taking their magic chalk to the walls, floor, and ceiling, the 3 created a series of ChalkZone portals, encasing the warehouse's interior. Gambling a hypothesis that perhaps his idea would make the magic chalk usable again.

Drawing himself a new battleaxe with a piece of chalk and giving his neck a crack, Rudy stared down the unmasked Chalk King, determined to defeat him once and for all.

"Okay. Let's try this again, shall we?" Rudy asked.

Reaching his arm around to his side, the Chalk King pulled out his own piece of chalk, drawing for himself a broadsword. Wielding the sword in his left hand and his chalk in his right, the Chalk King mirrored Rudy's approach to the battle; holding a handheld weapon in while keeping his chalk handy.

"It's your death, Rudy Tabootie. Make it as slow or as quick as you like, though slow would be preferable." The Chalk King said.

"Whatever you say, you're the king." Rudy joked.

Colliding their weapons of steel drawn by their magic chalk, the second round of their battle had taken its start. With the metal of their blades grinding against one another, their physical efforts proved to be a true test of their strength; both parties attempting to efficiently wield their weapons in their non-dominant hands. While their non-dominant hands were occupied, however, the two took to using their free hands to use their magic chalk, having their imaginations take over where their bodies were failing.

Taking his chalk in hand, the Chalk King drew a science fiction-inspired ray gun, preparing to fire upon his enemy. Rudy, using his own wits to outsmart the Chalk King, drew a mirror, deflecting the laser fired from the ray gun. Deflecting the shot at their feet, an explosion occurred at their feet, blasting both parties backwards. With their stalemate ending just as quickly as it began, the two took right back to their originally intended fight.

Once again meeting their blades together, the fight once again became a deadlock; neither party progressing over one or the other. Meeting back to the point that the two once faced at before, Rudy and the Chalk King used their magic chalks to draw something to either attack or defend, a set of roles that would be soon determined by which party drew first.

In a reversal of roles, Rudy was the first one to draw his chalk first. Having the opportunity for an offense on his hands, he elected to draw a squeeze-bottle of ketchup. Aiming the bottle directly for the Chalk King's eyes, Rudy crushed the bottle in his hand, clenching down with the wrath of an angry god.

With the force of his bare hand being used on the bottle, its sweet, red contents began spraying all over the Chalk King's face, completely drenching his unmasked face and temporarily blinding him. Unable to continue fighting with either his sword or his chalk, the Chalk King was left with no option but to put a pause on their battle to cleanse his eyes.

As the Chalk King cleaned out his eyes, Rudy began commencing the next portion of his plan, letting his imagination bring forth a twofold plan that would dispatch his enemy. Taking his chalk in hand, Rudy drew a 1-ton weight chained to the Chalk King's foot, then a large square surrounding him. While the Chalk King's efforts to remove the ketchup from his eyes was quick enough to gain him his eyesight back, his vision did little to prevent the inevitable consequences of Rudy's plan; serving only to make him observe the act as it unfolded.

Once the square had been completed, it had materialized into a swimming pool. While anyone with basic swimming skills would not be off-put by anything of this sort, the fact that the Chalk King had a heavy weight strapped to his leg made this a clear and present danger. Feeling the weight pull him under the water, the Chalk King panicked and struggled for freedom, reaching up to reach the surface. As much as he tried to reach for the surface, however, the Chalk King's efforts proved to be for naught, as Rudy drew this pool with a depth of 12 feet, far above the minimum for diving.

Struggling against the weight of the water, the Chalk King felt the rush of his liquid grave seeping into his mouth, signalling the end of his life and his defeat at the hands of Rudy Tabootie. Seconds within feeling the water enter his mouth, however, there were two peculiar and odd truths that the Chalk King had realized.

First, as a Zoner, he could not die. While he had never set foot in any water for years, it was only his natural instincts telling him to get out of the water, but he was not truly in any danger. While this truth gave him some relief, the second truth did the complete opposite.

Second, the pool was not filled with water. It was filled with napalm.

* * *

Above the surface of the napalm pool, Rudy Tabootie drew a match, lighting it with a flick of his thumb. Tossing the lit match into the pool, the napalm within set on fire, incinerating at a temperature high enough to break Rudy into a sweat instantly. Surely, with his creative efforts bearing this most obvious fruit, Rudy had defeated the Chalk King; his victory seeming more easy than he had anticipated.

Seeing an armored hand arise from the pool, however, this perceived victory was not a victory as it seemed. Climbing out from the firey pit that he was sentenced to, the Chalk King emerged from the still-burning napalm pool, continuing to wield his sword and chalk in his hands.

"Very funny, Rudy Tabootie. You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" The Chalk King asked.

"You know, for a second there, I kind of did." Rudy said.

Returning once again to their chalk, Rudy and the Chalk King began drawing out new means of destroying one another, trying to make their hands keep up with their imaginations. Trying to meet with Rudy's tenacious and creative attack with his napalm pool, the Chalk King tried to think of the most insane and absurd counterattack he could concoct to beat his enemy.

Moving his chalk in the air, taking a good amount of time to do so, the Chalk King's weapon came into existence. To outdo Rudy's napalm pool, the Chalk King drew a 12-foot gorilla-man, carrying weapons like chainsaws, machine guns, flamethrowers, missile launchers, and even knives between his teeth; a literal interpretation of 'armed to the teeth'. With his new weapon brought into existence, the Chalk King ordered his gorilla-man to fight against Rudy.

"Yes, my horrific pet! Kill him! Maim him! Crush him! Eat him! Ensure that nothing is left of Rudy Tabootie!" The Chalk King ordered.

Following the orders of his creator, the gorrila-man viciously approched Rudy, holding a chainsaw in its hand and appearing very hungry. Gaining an idea to save himself from the man-eating-gorrila-man, Rudy began using his chalk to give the ape a substitute dinner.

Taking the little remnants of his chalk, Rudy drew a giant banana as big as himself. While the gorilla-man was interested in eating Rudy not a few seconds ago, its focus was now shifted on the banana. Giving a hoot and a screech, the gorilla picked up the banana and ran out of the battlezone, seeking a quiet place to eat his dinner.

"What was that you were saying about this being easy?" Rudy asked.

Less than amused with his creation's antics, the Chalk King gave an annoyed grunt, beginning to take his chalk and draw another means of attack. Rudy, moving just as quickly to defend himself, began sketching in the air as well.

With both fighters viciously scribbling with their chalk, however, the chalk itself no longer could bear the strain being forced upon it. After only a few short strokes in the air, the stub of chalk in Rudy's hand broke into pieces, signifying the end of itself and Rudy's means of defense. Shortly after Rudy's chalk expired, the Chalk King's stick had depleted as well.

"You're out." Rudy said.

"So are you." The Chalk King said.

Rather than waste his time with any more questions, Rudy decided to begin the next round of their fight, changing to a style that he was more than familiar with. Holding his axe firmly, Rudy gave his weapon a few swings and twirls, displaying a few tricks to try to instill fear in his opponent.

As impressive as Rudy's tricks were, they did not dissuade the enemy in the slightest. Showing an extra trick he had added within his own sword, the Chalk King extended the blade from a 30-foot length to a 45-foot length. Displaying the new power of his sword, the Chalk King took his blade and sliced a nearby steel chain suspended in the air; his sword cutting through it like butter.

With nothing occurring between the two in the moment but a mutual feeling of hate, the battle began as a mutual staredown for a few moments, both patiently but anxiously awaiting who would begin the first move. For now, Rudy only sought to reflect on how his life was changed by the Chalk King. The subsequent perpetrator of Rudy's rearranged life, not quite understanding his foe's pause, cautiously watched his actions, waiting to see what action he would take.

Once upon a time, Rudy Tabootie was meant to live a full and fulfilling life. He was meant to further pursue his interest in art, moving onto an art school, where he most certainly would have had an easy entry with his artistic skills. He was meant to further his relationship with Penny, taking their relationship further and evolving into something more, perhaps a marriage or even a family.

Now, Rudy's life was taken from him and twisted around into a nightmare he had only just begun to wake up from. For 15 years, Rudy was forced to live without any sort of emotion, no longer able to pursue his love for art or even be with the people that he loved most. Not able to concern himself with anything else but surviving on his own for all his time, his ability to once again connect with himself or even others was seriously damaged. This became very noticeable when meeting with Penelope again for the first time in those 15 years.

Despite Penelope's many and steadfast outreach attempts to bring Rudy back to his former self, none of her efforts proved to work. Only by the miraculous waters of the Wait 'N Sea had he felt his emotions return, and only by the help of Queenie Beanie had he regained his art. Through no cause other than his own, however, did he finally make amends with Penelope, at last moving their relationship to something higher.

But now, he no longer focuses on how things are now, but how they were then; how they were hopeless, how they were fearful, how they were horrifying, how everyday was a struggle for survival, how everyday was lived without any optimism towards the next. During the first round of their fight, Rudy had tried to block out all these feelings as he did once before to regain his immunity to pain.

That only got him so far.

Now, he chooses to use his pain to turn it into something against the Chalk King, something to defeat him once and for all and avenge all that had been destroyed by his reign.

Taking the axe in his hand tightly and firmly, Rudy began his rush towards the Chalk King, intent on defeating him at last. Watching as his enemy began the first strike in the next round of their attack, the Chalk King raised his sword and blocked Rudy's swing, creating an official restart of their fight.

Continuing his attack with another swing of his axe, Rudy began viciously striking at the Chalk King repeatedly, intent on landing his blade within his body. Using his pain to fuel his movements, Rudy drove himself further to destroy his tormentor at last, not stopping for even a moment. Expressing the pain in his heart rather than try to suppress it, Rudy let it express itself through him, pushing through the pain of his hand and all his broken pieces.

In this battle, Rudy was not himself.

Here, Rudy was a man possessed; possessed by the pain that had haunted him for years.

Here, the ghost of that pain has come back to destroy the one who created it.

Driving another strike of his axe towards the Chalk King, Rudy finally managed to land a strike towards his face, causing his enemy to stumble back and wince from the strike. While the strike of Rudy's axe was merely a graze, leaving but a small mark, it did what the Chalk King thought impossible: It made him hurt.

"You... You hurt me?! How?! I couldn't feel anything ever since I turned!" The Chalk King shouted.

"Even though you're a Zoner, you were still once human, and carry over some of the rules of being human. Or, maybe, keeping inside that metal suit of yours, maybe you couldn't feel anything because you hid inside that armor to shield out the few emotions you had left. Then again, if I'd done what you did in my life, I'd probably want to block out all the guilt I'd have to live with, too." Rudy said.

"Shut up!"

* * *

As the two continued their battle, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos continued to remain on the sidelines, observing the fight as it unfolded. Having witnessed Rudy be beaten down to nearly nothing, then get a right back up and fighting again, then down again, then getting his full second wind was all a rollercoaster of events to take in, never seeing anyone fight as determined as he was.

While Rudy was clearly putting a lot into the fight, perhaps enough efforts to win, he still retained a large disadvantage. Having exhausted most of his energy and sustained much damage to his body during the first round of the fight, Rudy was being held together only by two lone threads: His thirst for vengeance and his own willpower.

"Holy crap. How is he still going on?! I don't think even the Green Eye could do that!" Carol asked.

"I don't know how he's doing it, but I don't know if he can do it much longer." Penelope said.

"So that means we help him now, right?"

"We can't, we've got to stay here."

"Then what did we go through all that drawing for?! We were supposed to give him an edge, but it's not working. We can draw now, we need to step in-"

"_Carolina._ We need to keep the Golden Chalk away from the Chalk King. If he gets that, it's over for all of us, and our friends will have died for nothing, and I refuse to let you get hurt to that person."

"If you don't let us help, then Rudy will die for nothing. _Mama_, we've survived out in ChalkZone all by ourselves this whole time, before we found Rudy and while the Chalk King captured you. We can do this."

"_Carolina_, I can't-"

While his mother and sister continued on their fight, each viciously trying to argue their point across to one another, Rudy and the Chalk King continued on their own fight. Although Rudy's tenacious attacks were undoubtedly fierce and quite effective against his enemy, the Chalk King would simply not go down so easily. With each attack Rudy let out, the Chalk King returned another strike in favor; a few making some marks in his skin.

Seeing Rudy be so hopelessly outmatched and unable to win, and hearing his family continue to argue on and on, Carlos grew tired of standing by idly while a death could occur before him. Having seen Rudy progress so far in his character, turning from an uncaring beast to a compassionate artist once again, Carlos knew that he could not allow any harm to befall this new friend.

Running off to the nearest crate in his vicinity, Carlos began popping each one open until he could locate one containing any magic chalk. Fortunately, it did not take long, needing to go through only 2 others to find a crate with chalk. Having acquired his new weapon, Carlos drew suction cups on his hands, climbing a concrete pillar to reach a good vantage point.

Meanwhile, in the midst of their argument, Penelope took note of her son's absence. With this realization just as quickly giving her a good idea as to what happened to Carlos, her concentration on the argument quickly depleted to nil.

"_Carolina_, where's your brother?" Penelope asked.

"What?" Carol asked.

After a quick search of their surroundings, the two caught eye of Carlos climbing a support pillar to the warehouse, reaching the top and drawing a small balcony for him to stand on. With the balcony complete, Carlos then began constructing a bow, making a quiver of arrows to fire at the Chalk King.

Before Penelope could protest her son's involvement in the battle, Carlos took one of his arrows and fired it at the Chalk King. Upon impact, the arrow did not simply stick to his armor like that of a normal arrow, but exploded upon impact, showing that Carlos drew explosive-tipped arrows. Feeling the explosion detonate on his back, the Chalk King stumbled over, nearly falling on his face, but caught himself from doing so.

Getting back up from the ground, the Chalk King looked up to see Carlos preparing another arrow, aiming the next one straight for his face. Before he could allow his new enemy to fire another shot, the Chalk King took his sword and cut through the support pillar, causing it to crumble and collapse.

Needing to stop himself from falling to the ground, Carlos took his chalk and materialized it into a hookshot with his thoughts, firing the shot onto the ceiling and preventing his fall. Before his mother and sister could even worry about him, Carlos safely landed on the floor; his hookshot changing back into his chalk.

While he was looking forward to seeing the Carlos fall dead on the ground, the Chalk King took a particular interest towards the boy's ability to change his chalk without drawing. His interest was cut slightly short, however, with the feeling of Rudy's axe slicing against his back; his armor no longer covering it. Shifting his attention back to Rudy, the temporary pause in their fight had come to an end.

"Of course you'd hit someone in the back, coward, just like you hid in the jungles all those years." The Chalk King said.

"Says the guy picking on a kid." Rudy said.

* * *

With Rudy and the Chalk King resuming their battle, the 3 other humans were left out of the concern of the fight. Carlos' recklessness, however was not out of the attention of Penelope, who wasted not a second in scolding her child on his rash action.

"Carlos, what are you doing?! Did you not hear a word I said?! I don't want you fighting him!" Penelope said.

Drawing himself a new tablet, Carlos gave himself a means of replying.

"_Heard you, couldn't do it. Needed to help Rudy._" Carlos said.

"But we don't know what this person's capable of. He's more dangerous than anyone else you fought, and I can't stand you getting hurt." Penelope said.

"_Rudy's getting hurt._"

"But Rudy-"

"_Do you love me?_"

"What? Of course I do, that's-"

"_Do you love Rudy?_"

"Carlos, that's not what-"

"_Do you love Rudy?_"

"...Yes, but where are you going with this?"

"_You love me, don't want me hurt. You love Rudy, willing to let him get hurt._"

"He wants this, he told me to keep you safe."

"_Would he do the same if you were fighting?_"

Taking another look towards Rudy in his fight, Penelope watched as the man she loved took yet another strike across his chest with the Chalk King's sword, bleeding out from the wound. With Carlos' simple question posing a difficult means of answering, she realized that her answer would indeed be 'no'. Having her mind changed by her son's reasoning, Penelope finally came into support of helping Rudy, beginning to formulate a plan.

"You're right. We'll help him. But we need a plan. Got any ideas?" Penelope asked.

"_Armor covered with chalk fixant, immune to water. Got some armor off, get the rest._" Carlos said.

"Then we just wash him out with his own weapon. I'm for it." Carol said.

"Okay, then. If we split up, we can cover him from more angles. Take as much chalk as you can and use whatever you can come up with to get that armor off him." Penelope said.

With the group each taking a piece of chalk from the crate, each human began drawing their own means of destroying the Chalk King's armor, all independently coming up with their methods of attack. Splitting up to different angles around the Chalk King, the group began implementing their attacks against their enemy.

* * *

Carol, starting off their attack, drew herself a giant magnet to pull the armor off the Chalk King where he stood. Ensuring to draw the magnet as large as she could hold in her hands, Carol held on tightly as the magnet began its work in pulling off the armor of the Chalk King.

After landing a kick to Rudy Tabootie, the Chalk King raised his sword highly, preparing to land a killing blow in his enemy. Before he could make his killing strike, however, a strange force began pulling him backwards, leaving his foe outside his reach. As the Chalk King turned to see what had pulled him back, he witnessed Carol holding the magnet, continuing to pull on its target.

Initially, Carol's plan was working perfectly. With the electromagnetic force of the metal horseshoe strongly pulling against the Chalk King, several pieces of his armor began flying off his body and onto the magnet, leaving him more exposed and vulnerable to attack with each lost piece.

While her attack was working just well, the Chalk King found a way to exploit it. Rather than fighting back against the pull of the magnet, only allowing more armor to come off him, the Chalk King leaned into the magnet's pull, holding his sword forward as he aimed it straight for Carol.

Realizing that her attack was no longer effective, Carol released the magnet, sending it flying towards the Chalk King. Seeing the magnet start flying towards him at an excessively fast speed, the Chalk King's exploitation of Carol's attack quickly backfired. Unable to stop the magnet from approaching him, the Chalk King was sent flying back into a concrete pillar, the magnet colliding with his body and sticking to his armor.

Having no choice but to surrender his chestplate, the Chalk King removed the magnet from his body, freeing himself and allowing him to continue in the fight. With Carol now gone and hidden, he now sought after the next target that would come in his path, mostly hoping it would be Rudy Tabootie.

The next attack came not from Rudy, but from the other talented artist among the group. Carlos, salvaging his explosive arrows, again sought to crudely but effectively blow the armor right off his body. Taking position behind a crate, Carlos aimed and fired an arrow at the Chalk King, sending it flying straight towards his enemy and blowing chunks of armor right off his body.

Pained as he was from the impact, the Chalk King was not damaged from the arrow, the explosion not enough to counter his immortality. Going after the direction of the arrow, the Chalk King sought to kill Carlos before he could fire another one. Having little armor remaining on his body, he made sure to hurry before any more harm could befall him.

Taking another position away from his initial firing point, Carlos fired another explosive arrow at the Chalk King, hitting him in his side. With almost no armor remaining on the right side of his body, the work of the humans was nearly complete, making the defeat of the Chalk King inevitable.

The Chalk King, however, was not willing to let them win. Finally catching eye of Carlos behind his cover, he once again readied his sword to end his opponent. Growing scared of the approaching Chalk King, Carlos tried to ready his bow once again for another attack, only to fumble and drop his arrow.

Seeing the Chalk King approach him and raise his sword for a slash, Carlos quickly grabbed the arrow and swung it against the sword, colliding the explosive tip against the blade. With the explosive impacting upon the metal blade of the Chalk King's sword, his weapon not only completely shattered in his hand, leaving nothing but the handle, but the top of the blade landed directly in his forehead.

This would certainly kill any human being who would be in this situation, but it did not stop the Chalk King. Pulling the partial blade from his head, the Chalk King prepared to drive it into Carlos' head like a stake, returning the favor dealt to him in full.

"Nice trick, kid, but don't let that success go to your head!" The Chalk King said.

Before the he could make full on his attack, Penelope had approached with her own, finally joining in with her own creation to stop the Chalk King. Releasing her attack, Penelope tossed a bucket of nitric acid on the Chalk King; the acid beginning to eat away not only the last pieces of his armor, but his own body as well. Unable to do anything more but scream in agony, the Chalk King fled from the scene, trying to find a means of removing the acid.

Having saved her son from his attacker, Penelope grabbed a hold of Carlos and held him tightly, protecting him from any further harm. Grateful for his mother saving his life, Carlos held right back on, trying to calm himself down from the traumatic experience he had just lived.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Penelope asked.

"_Maybe we should have stayed back._" Carlos typed.

"Don't worry, baby, we got him. His armor's gone, now comes the part where we stop him."

Reuniting with Carol along the way, Penelope and Carlos met back with Rudy, seeing him lying on the ground, trying to brush off his wounds. Although Penelope and the children were able to get him back on his feet, Rudy still continued to bleed out on the floor, his wounds not yet healing.

"_Hey, Penny, guess I won't need your help getting my drawing back, but I could use your help getting on my feet again._" Rudy said.

"Don't worry, Rudy, we're right here. We've almost got him; his armor's gone, all we have to do is just get some water and erase him." Penelope said.

"_There's a crate over there. We can use that._"

Leading the group to said crate, the group began reaching inside for a gallon of water each, arming themselves against the Chalk King. Before they could get to use their water, however, the sound of a gun and the subsequent explosion of their water jugs prevented them from doing so, and a fury of bullets flying through the crate itself prevented them from trying again.

Turning to see the source of the bullets, the group saw the Chalk King standing fully healed, wielding a piece of chalk in one hand and a smoking Chalk Trooper rifle in the other. Taking his chalk and redrawing over his damaged arm, the burn marks from Penelope's acid attack began healing up instantly, repairing the damage done to his body.

"Now I'm getting tired of this. As much as I'd love to kill you all slowly, I'm getting too damn impatient with you all. Now, be some good, stupid humans and _DIE!_" The Chalk King shouted.

Catching eye of an object in his peripheral vision, Rudy gained an idea on how to save them from the Chalk King. Seeing a can of chalk fixant in a nearby open crate, Rudy grabbed the can and tossed it towards the Chalk King, aiming it directly in his line of fire.

Before the Chalk King could even see what was being thrown towards him, he pulled the trigger to his rifle, firing at Rudy and the humans. The can of chalk fixant, however got in his line of fire as Rudy had anticipated, causing the Chalk King to shoot the can and cause it to explode; its contents floating in a cloud surrounding him.

Not knowing what the contents he was inhaling were, the Chalk King coughed out the aerosol contents, trying to wave the spray out of the air and its remaining liquid contents splattered on the ground. With the cloud finally dissipating, the Chalk King's sight of the humans returned, allowing him to fire on the humans as he had intended.

"That was a cheap trick, Rudy Tabootie, but it'll get you-" The Chalk King began to say.

As he began stepping forward towards Rudy, the Chalk King began to notice that something was very wrong. With each step he took, his limbs seemed to freeze up as he walked, and his feet seemed to stick to the liquid left behind by the can. While not immediately recognizing the problem, the Chalk King sought to sweep it aside, too focused on killing Rudy Tabootie.

Although his dedication towards killing his enemy was strong, it was not enough to make him ignore what had happened next. As a result of the fixant hardening up his body, his left foot, still stuck to the fixant on the ground, broke off from his leg, leaving him with nothing but a stump where it once was. Still driving himself on to kill Rudy, the Chalk King continued to push on, pretending as if it were no problem.

With his next step, however, the Chalk King's right foot broke off as well, leaving him to fall to the floor. Saving himself from fully falling down with his right hand, he tried to pick himself up from the ground again, but found this was not possible, either. Trying to unstick his hand from the ground, his right hand had broken off just as his feet did, leaving him with his mobility beginning to lessen and lessen until he was turned into a frozen statue.

"_What... You... You used... the fixant... Should've guessed... Damn little bastards..._" The Chalk King choked.

Finally, frozen in place from the chalk fixant, the Chalk King was left completely unable to move, at the mercy of Rudy and the humans. Rudy, taking the Chalk King's rifle for himself, aimed it straight for his frozen enemy, giving him a death too good for him to deserve.

"_Hasta la vista, baby._" Rudy said.

Pulling the trigger of the Chalk Trooper rifle, Rudy fired a bullet straight to the Chalk King, causing him to shatter into pieces on the ground where he stood. No longer able to hold his frozen body together, the Chalk King was reduced to mere piles of chalk dust on the floor, leaving no trace that he once existed as the malicious entity that he was.

Now, it seems that the humans have finally won the battle against the Chalk King, destroying his rule and saving ChalkZone at last. No longer needing to keep fighting, Rudy fell to the ground; no longer able to ignore his wounds. Saving him from falling to the ground, Penelope and the children continued to support him up, now carrying him out of the warehouse and to somewhere where he could receive medical attention.

"_I could really use a vacation after this._" Rudy joked.

"I agree. _Mama_, can we not go back to school for at least 3 weeks? Or months?" Carol asked.

* * *

While the group were continuing their conversation, the remants of the Chalk King were not so defeated as they had seemed to be. With Carlos' ability to shapeshift chalk still intrigued in his mind, the Chalk King began to ponder how exactly he could have done it, believing it to be a way to reform himself. After all, if this shapeshifting works between human and chalk, how would it work on someone made entirely of chalk?

* * *

"I don't think so, Carol." Penelope said.

"Well, at least you called me 'Carol' this time." Carol said.

"_So, after this, you guys think you can find me a place to stay?_" Rudy asked.

"What do you mean? You're coming home with us. After you go to the hospital, that is." Penelope said.

* * *

By sheer willpower, the Chalk King began focusing on his body as it was, trying to form himself together. With dust particles beginning to clump themselves up into larger piles, the larger piles beginning to mount larger and larger with each passing second, the Chalk King had found his means of coming back.

* * *

"_But that's your house now. I don't live there anymore._" Rudy said.

"It's still your house and always will be, Rudy, why are you talking like this?" Penelope asked.

* * *

With his hard efforts of work beginning to show fruit, the piles of dust that laid on the floor now reformed themselves into what they once were: the Chalk King. Rising up from his temporary defeat, the Chalk King walked to the nearest crate containing the magic chalk, having a new plan entirely.

* * *

"_Well, you almost get killed, you start to think about your life a little. I mean, I'm glad we're finally together, but I know you probably need some space. You've got a family to look after._" Rudy said.

"You can stay with us, Rudy, we've got room for you." Penelope said.

"_But I don't want to intrude upon your kids. It's be kind of weird having me around, don't you think?_"

"Rudy, I want you to be part of this family. That's definitely the least weirdest thing I think."

Surprised by Penelope's last sentence, Rudy's barely-beating heart skipped a beat, excited yet anxious at the idea of being part of a family as a father figure. Unsure of this proposal, Rudy looked to the children, seeking out their approval on this option.

"_What about you guys? You really want me in your family?_" Rudy asked.

"Well, you were definitely a jerk when we first met you, but you've really become nice and courageous. I definitely like you, and, if it makes _Mama_ happy to have you, then I could be happy with it, too." Carol said.

"_Wow, okay. What about you, Carlos?_"

"_Came to ChalkZone to find you and make Mommy happy. That's all I want._" Carlos said.

While being at the verge of death had certainly put Rudy in an emotional state not fitted for making huge decisions like this one, this was a thought that had bounced around in his head for quite some time now, festering it into a large portion of his mind. With the opportunity to be part of a family and be loved once again, the choice seemed to be all the more clear to Rudy, causing him to give the most immediate and obvious answer to this question.

"_Yeah. I think I'd like that a lot. I'd love to be a part of your fa-_" Rudy began to say.

Before Rudy could let out the words that would begin the first step in a new journey in his life and theirs, an unexpected turn of events had occurred to the group. A harpoon had emerged from Rudy's chest, piercing straight through his heart. Feeling the pain of his heart destroyed by the spear penetrating his body, Rudy gave an agonized cough, spitting up blood as he did so.

Horrified by the sight of what had become of Rudy, the others let out a terrified gasp, witnessing Rudy being sent on a surefire path to his death. Looking to see where the harpoon had come from, the group saw what they had thought impossible, something that could not have happened, something that they had worked so hard to prevent:

Standing before the group with a harpoon gun in his hands, the Chalk King stood tall and ready to fight once again, returned from his supposed disintegration.

"Long live the king." The Chalk King said.


	42. Chapter 41: Kill the King, Part 3

**CHAPTER 41: KILL THE KING, PART 3**

The final battle for ChalkZone was fought long and hard; neither party sparing any sort of efforts in any of their skirmishes. With the fate of the future and the very soul of ChalkZone hanging in the balance of these two, tensions ran high and strung tightly; the act far into its course on the stage and the setting ready to blow. One one side, a tyrant of the purest of definitions, and a madman unable to be defined at all. The other, a hardened hero; forsaking all the misdeeds in his life and standing against the monster that threatened the place he swore to protect.

The enemy to be defeated? The Chalk King. Born by the name of Christopher Wolfe, an art prodigy from the cradle onward, the boy that once was abandoned the real world, seeking his own escape and fantasy in ChalkZone. The Zoners, falling victim to his sadistic fantasies, rejected him, forcing him to seek solitude in the 'Zone. At some point in his years as a young man, he took his own life, only to come back in Zoner form as the Chalk King, an immortal entity still retaining the worst of Christopher Wolfe.

The hero to win? Rudy Tabootie. Falling victim to the games of the Chalk King long ago, Rudy was forced to live in isolation, unable to return home or seek out the help of others, lest he would fall into the hands of the Chalk King once again. 15 years later, Carol and Carlos, the children of his beloved Penelope Sanchez, set him on a path to re-obtain his ability to draw and defeat the Chalk King.

Both of these enemies have had their eyes set on one tool to further their own goals: The Golden Chalk. Comprised of every human thought ever since the very first Neanderthals began consuming psilocybin mushrooms, expanding their brains to create all means of thoughts and observations of their surroundings and beginning the evolution of human consciousness, the Golden Chalk has one uncanny ability that no strain of chalk possesses:

Whatever is drawn with it becomes real.

Having lost his human forms to his suicide years ago, the Chalk King seeks the chalk to turn himself real once again, allowing him to regain his ability to feel pleasure and fully enjoy the destruction of both ChalkZone and the real world, recreating both in his image. Needing to stop this nefarious plot, Rudy Tabootie seeks the chalk to defeat the Chalk King and save the 'Zone.

Putting all he had within his body and even more, Rudy stopped at nothing to ensure that the Chalk King never completed his plans for conquest. Breaking his own body to pieces, barely anything was left of Rudy but his ghost; his sheer willpower possessing him to push on and on against his enemy.

With the assistance of Penelope and her children, the fight against the Chalk King seemed to be all but complete. Having destroyed his waterproof armor, all that was required to win now was to erase the Chalk King. Even with a plot as simple as that, this goal also seemed to be out of reach, as the Chalk King had destroyed the last reserves of water in his warehouse.

There was, however, one last effort that had saved the group. Taking a can of chalk fixant, Rudy tossed the can towards the Chalk King, coating him in the fixant. With his chalk body still susceptible to the weaknesses of other Zoners, the Chalk King was frozen in place, unable to move.

Firing a bullet from a Chalk Trooper rifle to his head, Rudy surely ended the Chalk King once and for all.

Reducing his body to nothing but a pile of chalk dust, surely the Chalk King was defeated once and for all.

With not even a slight possibility of the Chalk King returning, surely the battle Rudy had fought so hard was all over.

All these thoughts quickly left his body when a harpoon entered it.

For one instant in time, Rudy had believed himself to be victorious in his battle, his suicidal efforts finally both saving ChalkZone and achieving the peace he needed from the Chalk King's death. The next instant, he began letting out the last few breaths he would ever take. Unable to withstand any more injuries or harm, no longer able to block out any of the pain or express it in a way to release it, Rudy fell to the ground; his fall saved only by the gentle hands of Penelope, Carol, and Carlos.

The 3 that lessened his fall turned to see who had fired the harpoon, seeing the impossible exist before their eyes. Even after being frozen to a statue with the chalk fixant, the Chalk King yet still lived, as if nothing had happened to the tyrant. Worse yet, the still-living Chalk King shot a harpoon straight through Rudy Tabootie, sentencing him to surely die, and rendering all of his valiant efforts completely nil.

"Long live the king." The Chalk King said.

"How?! You were dead! _HOW?!_" Carol screamed.

"I took notice of your silent child and his ability to change the chalk without having to draw with it. I've heard rumors of such an ability, but only through ancient fables and tales; never really getting a true understanding of this phenomenon or how it worked. When you left me as nothing but a pile of dust, there was nothing left of me but just pure, abstract thought. Maybe you could call it a 'rebirth', but I managed to concentrate my entire self into just ideas and thoughts, all moving at once at unimaginable speeds. I must admit, the experience itself was nothing short of religious. However, during that brief period of formlessness, I managed to find the answer to how the boy accomplished his little trick. Chalk is a tool for the artist, and can only do the bidding of the artist as he sees fit. As I am, obviously, made up of chalk, I was able to move my body, my own 'tool', as it were, into its original form once again, all as the 'artist' saw fit to do. Now, here I am, good as new." The Chalk King explained.

Finishing up his speech, the Chalk King extended out his hand, awaiting the moment when he would gain what he had been fighting so hard for.

"Now, please be reasonable; Rudy is going to die, and there is nothing you can do to stop that. I gave him a change to give me what I wanted, but he refused, and, in turn, received the consequences. Now, I encourage you not to make the same mistake that he has. If you would, save yourself some pain. Give me the Golden Chalk." The Chalk King asked.

"You just shot Rudy right in front of us, and you expect us to give over the chalk? I'm stunned you even think that just asking would work. Even after seeing your pathetic life as you showed it to me, abandoning people who loved you, thinking of yourself as some kind of god, killing thousands of Zoners for your sick fantasies; just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic and disgusting, you just keep surprising me." Penelope said.

"Oh, is that so? Well, here's another surprise."

With his arm still extended, the Chalk King turned his hand into a giant buzzsaw; the razor-sharp blade revving loudly and fiercely, ready to tear through the flesh and bone of the humans standing before him. Holding onto what was left of their courage, the family held back all signs of fear against the Chalk King's threats, only for their facades to be seen through.

"Like I said, I'm made completely of chalk, and the mute gave me the best idea I've ever had in years to use it to my advantage. I can think of so many ways to kill you, and make it all last so long." The Chalk King said.

The Chalk King lightly brushed the buzzsaw against Penelope's hair, nicking off a small piece and catching it on the blade as it stopped moving. Turning his hand back to its normal state, the Chalk King held the lock of hair to his nose, inhaling it deeply, trying to imagine what it could smell like if he had his sense of smell.

"I could have my fun with you for hours, the things I can do to you. You'd be writhing and crying out, feeling every movement I would make on you; all music to my ears. You'd be nothing but my own little toy, a toy that I can play very, _very_ rough with. And your children get to see it _all_." The Chalk King said.

Reverting his hand back into a buzzsaw, the Chalk King sliced towards Penelope, causing the 3 to jump back involuntarily. The slash of the Chalk King's buzzsaw did not bring any harm to Penelope, but cut her shirt open just enough to display a good viewing of her clevage. Once again, the Chalk King brough his hand back and turned it back to normal, extending his palm and awaiting the Golden Chalk.

"But I can make this easy. Give me the Golden Chalk, and I can spare you such a fate. Give me the Golden Chalk and leave me Rudy as my prize, and I won't even need you, I can just make as many of you as I want with the chalk. I will not only leave you alone, but I won't even try to take over the real world, I'll just stick with ChalkZone. All I want is to be real again; to feel as I once did. Doesn't that sound reasonable?" The Chalk King asked.

With no more chalk on their hands save the Golden Chalk itself, which could only be properly controlled by Carlos, there was no way of obtaining the regular chalk to fight back without being attacked by the Chalk King. Now, it seems as though that the 3 remaining members of the group had no choice but to surrender the Golden Chalk and save themselves, as there was certainly no chance of saving Rudy with the state he was in.

Giving into the Chalk King's demands, Penelope pulled the Golden Chalk out of her pocket, approaching him as he still awaited the chalk. Watching the Golden Chalk finally come towards his hands, the Chalk King's eyes began to glisten with anticipation; his patience finally paying off after so long. Carol and Carlos, not wanting to see the Golden Chalk fall into the Chalk King's hands, instantly protested their mother's choice, calling for her to stop.

"_Mama_, what are you doing?!" Carol shouted.

Carlos, unable to audibly express his disapproval without his tablet or collar, gave several protesting grunts.

"Kids, please, it's okay. It's okay." Penelope said.

With the Golden Chalk almost finally being placed in his hands, the Chalk King began grinning from ear to ear, like a child recieving a long-awaited gift on Christmas morning. At last having the means of turning himself real once again, the anticipation seemed to overtake all sense of logic and reason within his mind; his ego too hopelessly obsessed and fixated on the Golden Chalk to form any other sort of thought.

"_Yes... At last... The Golden Chalk... It's finally mine... It's all mine at long last... I can finally become real once again..._" The Chalk King quivered.

Having the Chalk King too focused on his own thoughts and imagination, all of which were stuck on the Golden Chalk, Penelope enacted the next portion of her plan to fight back him and save Rudy.

Just before the Golden Chalk could land into the hands of the Chalk King, Penelope turned around and tossed it across the warehouse. As if the answer of what to do next was not obvious enough to the children, their mother shouted the next instructions as loudly as she could.

"_**GO!**_" Penelope shouted.

Following their mother's directions, Carol and Carlos immediately ran after the chalk, needing to obtain it before the Chalk King could do so. Snapped out of his trance and brought back to the reality that his chalk was taken from him yet again, the Chalk King reacted in rage and fury, knocking Penelope across the warehouse.

"_**YOU DECEIVING BITCH!**_" The Chalk King shouted.

Despite the attack taking a large amount of breath out of her, Penelope was not out from the fight, still managing to move herself by crawling. Using the infantile but effective means of getting across the warehouse, Penelope made her way back to Rudy, cradling his head in her hands. Still hanging onto his last remaining bits of life, Rudy did his best to put all focus on his injuries aside, only focusing on Penelope while he still could.

"_Penny..._" Rudy said.

"Rudy, I'm here, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Penelope said.

"_Really hurts... Sure we won... Really hurts..._"

Holding Rudy closer to herself, Penelope quickly shushed his cries of pain, preserving his life as best as she could.

"Just hold on. Carol and Carlos'll do it. They've got to." Penelope said.

* * *

Running across the warehouse, the young Carol and Carlos hurried to follow their mother's last directions: Get the Golden Chalk. Having had the chalk once again taken from the hands of the Chalk King, the children had little time to spare in getting the chalk before he could. Seeing the Chalk King quickly pursue them in hit attempt to get the Golden Chalk first, they knew that time was not on their side, especially not with their enemy having a completely new power.

Making one of his first uses of this new power, the Chalk King changed his feet into large springs, propelling himself towards the Golden Chalk at a much greater speed than the children could run. Doing everything in their power to get the chalk first, Carol and Carlos pushed themselves to run as fast as they could, hoping to obtain the chalk first.

While the children managed to reach the Golden Chalk first, with Carlos taking hold of it, their victory was quickly cut short. The Chalk King, changing his hand into a lasso, wrapped the rope around Carlos, pulling him and the Golden Chalk towards him. Having no time to effectively draw with the Golden Chalk, Carlos tossed it towards Carol, prompting her to catch it.

Reflexively catching the Golden Chalk in her hand, Carol's fingers wrapped around it, causing its influence to take hold upon her. Dropping Carlos and rushing to the next user of the Golden Chalk, the Chalk King quickly found himself stopping in his tracks before he could stop the child from obtaining the chalk. Now, seeing it fall into her hands, the Chalk King could only watch as to what would happen next.

With the Golden Chalk taking its control of her, flooding every human thought into her head at once, Carol's skin turned from Mestizo to bright gold, showing her change both internally and externally. While the Chalk King was familiar with the chalk's effect on Carlos, the effect it would have on Carol was a mystery in itself, but it did not remain a mystery for long.

"_**Hey, prick! Where do you get off on hurting my friends and family?! I mean, I wanted to slap that Rudy a whole lot of times during this whole trip, but no way in a million years would I kill him!**_" Carol said.

Carol's appearance changed into a drill sergeant, standing taller than the Chalk King and speaking down towards him; her voice sounding exactly like that of R. Lee Ermey's.

"_**What is your major malfunction, numb nuts?! Didn't mommy and daddy show you enough attention when you were a child?!**_" Carol shouted.

Fighting back against Golden Carol, the Chalk King changed his hand into an anvil and punched her in the face, relying on brute force to ward her off. While such a punch would surely dispatch anyone instantly, it only caused Carol's face to on her skull, stretching the whole back of her head, but not even harming her from the act. Now speaking in her regular voice again, Golden Carol expressed her disdain for this treatment.

"_**Oh, you wanna play rough, huh?**_" Carol asked.

Pulling her outstretched head further then releasing it, Carol's head and face returned to normal, allowing her voice to sound normal rather than echoed and muffled. With her face returning with a wide, crazed smile, Carol prepared to retaliate against the Chalk King with the power of the Golden Chalk driving her.

"_**Well, what a fine coincidence, my friend, because I like to play rough, too!**_" Carol said.

[Soundtrack Cue: Big Dumb Face - Blood Red Head On Fire; Starting from 0:41]

Altering the shape of her body with the Golden Chalk changing her from the inside out, Carol slowly turned from something was once human into something completely different. With her head expanding to a massive size, as if it were some kind of giant balloon, her head turned a dark, bloody red, with the rest of her body remaining unchanged.

Adding to the change, her teeth changed to drills and chainsaws, her hair turned to a patch of flames, thousands of gallons of lava poured from her ears, and her eyebrows changed into entire arsenals of machine guns, missile launchers, flamethrowers, and other sorts of weapons.

It was here that the Chalk King knew he made a grave mistake in provoking Carol.

Letting out a roar of nuclear fire, the giant-headed Carol began approaching the Chalk King, ready to completely annihilate him with the impossible amount of weapons that composed the entire portion of her body from the neck up. Firing off a pair of laser beams from her eyes and letting loose a fury of bullets and rockets, the Chalk King was instantly reduced to nothing but a pile of severed body parts, all independently struggling to get away from Carol.

The efforts of his limbs were not good enough, however, as Carol had plenty more attacks to let loose. Opening her giant mouth further, Carol vomited several gallons of acid upon the Chalk King's remains, reducing them to nothing but a puddle on the floor. Not satisfied with reducing the Chalk King to such an unrecognizable state, Carol slurped up the melted remains, gargling them in a blender filled with an ungodly amount of blades and spikes.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Letting down a big gulp, Carol had swallowed the remainder of the Chalk King, sending them down to her stomach to be broken down further and defeating him once and for all. As sweet as the victory and the Chalk King had tasted, the aftereffects of eating him were not as glorious.

Letting out a loud and satisfied 'ah' out her mouth, her stomach let out a loud and unsettled growl, strongly disagreeing with Carol's decision to consume the last item that had entered her mouth. Realizing that an involuntary movement of her body would surely work against her will, Carol sought to prevent any sort of accident that could occur from this autonomous body rebellion.

Reducing her head to its normal size and materializing a port-a-potty, Carol quickly rushed inside, allowing the situation at hand to resolve itself in a more sanitary way. Watching his sister enter the stall and hearing sounds that could only be heard within the bowels of Hell (emphasis on 'bowels'), Carlos, for one of the few times in his life, felt completely disgusted with his sister's actions.

After Carol had finished suffering through what many would refer to as an exorcism of the anus, she had stepped out from the port-a-potty with an extremely relieved look on her face, glad to have removed the vileness that she had put in her body.

"_**Oh, wow, I haven't felt that bad since I had our 3-day old El Taco leftovers. Well, I gotta say, that was one hell of a ride, but I think it's better you use this thing, I'm bound to hurt someone.**_" Carol said.

Carol offered the Golden Chalk to Carlos, but her brother refused to take the chalk, as she had just stepped out from a port-a-potty.

"_**What? Don't worry, I washed my hands.**_" Carol said.

Before the two could converse any further, Carol's materialized port-a-potty had begun rumbling and shaking, signalling that the Chalk King was not yet defeated. Blasting the door open, the Chalk King angrily stared down the two children, changing both of his hands into massive buzzsaws.

"That was a lot worse for me than it was for you. Now, I'm going to make sure that I make this even worse!" The Chalk King shouted.

Disregarding the potential sanitary issue that existed, Carlos immediately took the Golden Chalk from Carol, allowing it to take control of his body. Where the Golden Chalk causes Carol to express her own inner anger issues in very strange ways, the chalk had a very different and stable effect on his mind, as previously evidenced at the Battle of Barney's Impenetrable Forest.

The mind of an Autistic is a foreign one to those human minds, just as those minds are foreign to the Autistic. With an intense focus on a select number of subjects, ranging from the common to the niche, there is no limit to the knowledge they can gain in the areas that they delve in. Many have tried to pry into these sorts of minds, trying to find their inner workings and functions while those same minds looked right on back with wonder for their own inner workings; not understanding why they cannot see the world how they do.

Carlos Sanchez is a shining clear example of this. Born without a sound to come from his mouth, he found the worlds of comic books the most interesting to him. In a world where its occupants all think and obsess over things like the appearances of their peers, their preferences in fashion, pondering their very careers and futures, none of the thoughts of the others around him seemed reasonable or worth worrying over.

For him, the world is comic books. With a showcase of amazing fantasy and tales to astonish to occupy his mind; strange adventures and strange tales that could place him in a wild western, a house of mystery, star spangled war stories, or the unexpected, there was never a dull moment in his mind. Using his drawing skills to apply the forms of storytelling he had learned, the works that this dark horse presents were the fruits of his very life; an epic illustrated by this brilliant young boy; the question of where his talent will take him being a journey into mystery.

What is not a mystery, however, is what Carlos will do here and now to the Chalk King.

[Soundtrack Cue: Coheed and Cambria - Ten Speed (of God's Blood & Burial)]

Feeling the Golden Chalk flow into his mind, feeding him every manner of human thought ever conceived by humankind, Carlos began changing under its power. On the last of his drawings, he been working on a picture of a knight, influenced by _Wizards of War_, where he pondered on the concept of a medieval knight being within the universe of a post-apocalyptic Earth occupied with mythological creatures.

With the Golden Chalk turning his skin gold, a knight's armor began covering it, preparing Carlos for battle. Having a mind as laser-focused as his, the only thoughts that could go to his conscious were all his focus on a means of defeating the Chalk King. Coating himself in a suit of golden armor, the Golden Chalk transformed into a long broadsword, giving him his weapon which he would be needing to strike down his enemy.

Materializing himself a new speech collar, Carlos relayed his instructions to Carol for this fight, wanting to face the Chalk King without needlessly endangering her.

"_Go with Mommy. I got him._" Carlos said.

"What?! Carlos, didn't you just see everything that I did to that guy?" Carol asked.

"_I did, amateur work. I'll kill him. Go now._"

Following her brother's directions, Carol moved back to Penelope, seeking shelter against the following battle as she was told to do. Staying behind with his sword still in his hand, a cape sprung from Carlos' back, giving him a more heroic look as he saw fit. Having armed himself and prepared for the battle, Carlos moved himself towards the Chalk King, flying through the very air itself with the power of the Golden Chalk.

Meeting up with his attack, the Chalk King deflected the blow of his sword, changing his buzzsaw hands into large, metal blades. Wanting a more traditional method to stick to the tone of the fight, the Chalk King changed his hands back to their normal form, materializing himself a sword to accompany them.

Giving Carlos a kick to his stomach, the Chalk King kicked the armored boy off, allowing himself more room to breathe. Having himself a moment to contemplate his next move, the Chalk King thought of the next decision to alter the course of the fight in his favor. Materializing rockets onto his legs, the Chalk King could now fly as well, and was more than ready to face the young Carlos.

Flying right back to the child with his sword in hand, Carlos and the Chalk King collided their swords together, grinding real metal and chalk metal against one another in a test of strength and wills. Moving their swords away and striking at one another again, the fight began picking up its pace in the air, with the two now turning their swordfight into an aerial battle.

"You really don't think you can actually beat me now, can you, moron? After learning that little secret of yours, I can't die anymore. You can control chalk just by willing it to your needs, how do you think it works on someone _made_ of chalk? I can be anything I want; you couldn't beat me." The Chalk King said.

"_Try it. I read a lot, can think of lots of ways to beat you. Never let you win, not after you hurt Rudy._" Carlos said.

"And why do you care so much for that pathetic man? He was nothing but a broken shell when you found him, and all he ever did was put you all through hardships. You owe him nothing."

"_Rudy is family. I owe family help._"

[Soundtrack Cue End]

* * *

As the two continued their battle in the air, Carol rushed over to her mother, watching her still continue to hold Rudy as he continued to bleed out on the floor. While Penelope was visibly trying to hold back her despair and tears, attempting to only focus on comforting Rudy, the appearance of the latter make their way down her face showed that she was taking a hard time dealing with the former.

Unable to stand by without acting or helping, Carol rushed to pick up a piece of chalk from the ground, heading to Rudy to draw some means of healing him. While appreciative of her efforts, Rudy pushed her hand away, knowing that she could not make a difference with the chalk.

"_Won't work... Blood'll just erase it... I'm not gonna make it..._" Rudy said.

"Rudy, don't say that, you'll make it, just please hang on. Carlos' got the chalk, he'll take care of the Chalk King, then we'll-" Penelope tried to say.

Interrupting her from her rants of disdain and denial, Rudy held his hand up to Penelope's face, lightly brushing away a tear and gently feeling the warmth and smoothness of her face. Having very little heat remaining in his own body, his hand felt like a piece of ice being run across her face, Penelope paid no mind to the cold; only on the presence of his hand and the details of his face.

"_Remember back then on my 13th birthday when I called the Amazin' River pretty?_" Rudy asked.

"I do." Penelope said.

"_I really was saying that you were pretty, you know, but I chickened out at the last second._"

"Heh. You know, you still said you thought I was pretty."

"_I did? Huh. Funny how I kept going on and on about how I just wanted revenge, blaming everything on that one day, but I don't even remember important details like that. I should've spent a little more time focusing on important things. I was just a kid back then, a dumb little kid. You were always the smart one, you knew how to deal with anything._"

"Oh, come on, without you, I wouldn't have even set foot in ChalkZone, let alone survived in it. You were the one who survived there for so long."

"_But it didn't mean much without you. I wasted so much time, Penny, I wasted everything. I probably still could draw if I wanted back then, found my way back home somehow, and I could've helped you out of the life you lived, stuck where you are now. No offense, Carol, I don't mean anything towards you._"

"None taken." Carol said.

"Oh, Rudy, none of that matters. You're right here with me now, that's all where I want to be now." Penelope said.

"_Yeah, but not with me dying, right? Heh-heh, ugh..._" Rudy said.

Letting out a few pained, bloody coughs, things were very clear and obvious that Rudy would not survive long enough for Carlos to defeat the Chalk King. While the message clearly went to Penelope, she did everything in her power to deny the message, hoping in utter vain that he would survive, for no other reason other than the simple fact that she did not want to live without him.

On the sidelines of the battle, still continuing to observe from the portal to ChalkZone through Castle Chalkenstein, Skrawl continued his never-ending observation of the final fight. Watching his former master continue his work in fighting the young Carlos, Skrawl was of two minds of the battle he was observing.

On one hand, part of Skrawl had been rooting for the Chalk King; this sentiment rooted only in his past loyalty to him. With the exception of a fourth arm/leg, there was not much that the Chalk King had offered in the way of maintaining their relationship, other than the promise of a purpose in his life. After his conversations with Rudy and Penelope regarding purpose and its significance, or, perhaps, lack thereof, Skrawl was unsure of how this promise would even mean anything.

On the other hand, part of Skrawl had been feeling the urge to assist the humans in this final battle, helping to overthrow and defeat the Chalk King once and for all. Seeing the atrocities that had been done against Zonerkind across the decade he had served under him, and his murder of the last members of Calcite, his liking of the Chalk King was reaching a low point. However, there still were many years that Skrawl had spent as an enemy to the two, even after the return of Rudy Tabootie and the arrival of the new children. Blood is a hard stain to wash from one's hands, especially when you're forced to look at them every day.

Unsure of what course to take, Skrawl continued to sit on his fence of indecision, still not knowing what to do.

* * *

Once again colliding their blades together, the battle between the human and the human-Zoner continued to rage on, both parties far beyond driven to end one another's life. Realizing the power that Carlos possessed in his attacks, his fighting strength increased by the powers of the Golden Chalk, the Chalk King began changing his tactics as his very enemy was changed.

Changing his arms from blades into other weapons, the Chalk King started with a pair of axes, requiring a weapon sharp and forceful enough to break through his armor and land a wound. While his new choice of weapon would surely be enough on any armor, the magic of the Golden Chalk prevented any such harm to come to its user.

Trying a new approach, the Chalk King changed his arms into large strings of barbed wire, attempting to encase Carlos and cut him to pieces. Once again, not only did the armor provided by the Golden Chalk prevent such an attack from occuring, but his sword proved more than enough to cut through the wire; both freeing him from their hold and hurting the Chalk King, damaging his limbs and reducing his body mass.

Resorting to a slight increase in technological ability, the Chalk King changed his arms into rocket launchers, firing off several rocket-propelled grenades towards Carlos in rapid succession, more than a real rocket launcher could manage. Once again, Carlos, changing his sword into a shield, absorbed the full blows of the missiles, leaving no harm coming to him.

Changing his shield back into a sword, Carlos began slashing at the Chalk King, cutting through his body with the intent of ending his life. As many times as he sliced through, however, his strikes proved not to be effective, as the Chalk King's new ability to reform himself at will rendered any sort of blade attacks useless. Finding at least one victory to claim from the battle, the Chalk King gave a snicker at Carlos' unsuccessful attempts at defeating him.

"Do you see what I mean, boy? I admit you can't beat me, but you must certainly admit that you can't beat me. Why waste your time with this nonsense?" The Chalk King asked.

Thinking of a new means of stopping the Chalk King, at least temporarily, Carlos changed the Golden Chalk to a freeze ray, completely encasing his body in ice. Unable to alter his form in a condensed and frozen state, the Chalk King, still stuck in the ice, fell to the ground, impacting stash of crates and scattering their contents on the ground.

Upon hitting the ground, the ice shattered, once again freeing the Chalk King. While he was not particularly harmed from the attack, perhaps a tad frostbitten, he once again was left at the feet of the child who possessed the Golden Chalk, still unable to defeat him.

"You goddamn little brat, _WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!_" The Chalk King shouted.

Looking up at Carlos as he stayed in the air, the Chalk King's peripheral view of the ceiling spotted something particularly interesting regarding portal drawn above. While the build of the ceiling had taken on the form of a ChalkZone portal, leading to the outside of Castle Chalkenstein, the pillars of the warehouse were not created into portals, and, therefore, still in the real world.

As such, if the pillars still existed, surely they were still somehow connected to the ceiling above. If he destroyed the support beams, then he could collapse the ceiling. If he could collapse the ceiling, then he could destroy the portal to ChalkZone.

With this hypothesis in his head, the Chalk King had an idea to test it. Having his hands still turned into rocket launchers, the Chalk King fired not at Carlos, but at the pillars, a volley of rockets began rushing at his targets. Not understanding the intentions of the Chalk King, Carlos avoided the missiles, but watched on their flightpath to grasp his understanding of his action.

Watching the rockets hit the support pillars, and the subsequent effect of causing the ceiling to crumble, the understanding of the Chalk King's attack finally came to Carlos. Sadly, the understanding came much too late, giving Carlos an immediate sense of regret for not acting to prevent his rockets.

With the ceiling beginning to give way under the lack of support beams, the Chalk King's plan came into effect. As the ceiling began to fall down around their heads, the portal that it once provided collapsed, with several bricks falling down with it. Needing to save his family from the falling concrete, Carlos flew back down to the others, creating a bulletproof glass dome to shield the group from the barrage of rock.

Having his foe occupied, the Chalk King grabbed an item from one of his broken crates: a miniature chalkboard. Flying back up in the air, the Chalk King positioned himself above the warehouse, keeping himself in the real world. Changing his hand into a clawed glove, the next attack was ready to take its effect.

On the ground, the falling of the rubble had finally stopped, giving the others a break from the new trial that they were forced through during this final battle. Having his family protected from the attack, Carlos proceeded to make his way back up to the Chalk King, readying his sword once again.

"Let's see how you like a little noise, little boy." The Chalk King said.

In the air, the Chalk King had ended his period of waiting, having his enemy right in the position he needed him. Taking his claws to the chalkboard, the Chalk King began deeply running his blades across the board, creating the infamous and awful sound that only could be associated with a chalkboard.

The sound produced through his chalkboard began not only producing its horrid sound in the real world, but in ChalkZone as well. With his intended target still within the warehouse, which itself was still part of ChalkZone, the young Carlos got the full assault of the sound that came from the chalkboard.

In the real world, the infamous noise of a sharp object scratching against a chalkboard is unarguably one of the most uncomfortable and painful sounds that anyone could ever create, or anyone will ever hear. In ChalkZone, this sound is amplified by a large degree, turning this horrid sound ever more unbearable to any ears open to it. The ears open to it now were not just those of the humans on the ground, however, but one pair of ears carried a particular sensitivity that made this far worse.

A common trait of Autistics is a set of rebalanced senses. One may have elevated smell, one may have diminished smell. One may have sensitive touch, one may have numb touch. No two are the same in sensory input, and the variables are endless.

For Carlos, however, if this were a game of roulette, playing to win, he'd land on the '0'.

The sound of a blade on a chalkboard is a horrible sound. The sound of a blade on a chalkboard while within ChalkZone is an even worse sound. The sound of a blade on a chalkboard while in ChalkZone while possessing an elevated sense of hearing, one so acute that even the faintest of noises could be heard with it, is beyond calling it torture.

Hearing the painful sounds of the scratching chalkboard ripple throughout the warehouse, Carlos was caught in the worse position of this cruel attack. While the others below were able to cover their ears against the noise, Carlos was in so much pain and overstimulation that he could not even think to create any means of covering his ears.

Taking notice of Carlos' particular reaction to the scratching, the Chalk King realized that he had a silver bullet to the boy at last, having a way of defeating him.

"Well, well, well. So the little moron can't take some noise. I finally found something that hurts you. How about a little more?" The Chalk King asked.

Continuing to run his claws against the chalkboard, the scratching continued on within the warehouse, overwhelming so much that no one within could even hear themselves think. While the victims of the Chalk King below were suffering enough, Carlos still continued to suffer the worst of the attack.

Only able to cover his ears with his hands, Carlos desperately tried everything in his physical and mental powers to block out the noise, only to have all his efforts paid out in vain. With the agonizing screech continuing to assault his ears, no rational thought could come to his mind; his consciousness only filled with absoulte pain and agony, unable to block out the overstimulation or burn it out.

As the noise continued to assault Carlos' hypersensitive ears, his mind could no longer take the continued abuse of the Chalk King's attack. Although Carlos wanted desperately to push himself on and defeat the Chalk King, his mind was no longer willing to allow any such willpower to exert that wish.

Removing his consciousness from any further harm, Carlos' mind completely shut itself down, leaving his body as nothing but a shell without its ghost. His mind, desperate to recuperate itself, removed itself from this world altogether, fleeing to its own inner dimension for a place to heal and recover. His body, without its commander to lead it on, fell down to the floor, curling up into a fetal position.

Releasing the Golden Chalk from his hands, Carlos returned back to normal, no longer endowed with its magical powers. Having defeated his opponent and gotten the Golden Chalk away, the Chalk King gave a smile, seeing his victory as imminent and now without any resistance.

* * *

On the ground, the rest of the humans, no longer having their champion to fight for them, felt not only a heavy sense of defeat, but a sense of pity and sorrow for the fallen Carlos. The heart of Penelope sank the heaviest; seeing her beloved son fall in battle in such a cruel and demeaning way was an awful sight to take in for the young mother, wishing so desperately to do something to help, but unable to.

Feeling a strong sense of rage and need for retribution, every part of Penelope wanted to end the Chalk King, craving and needing revenge on her son suffering so much pain by his hand. Possessing no chalk and no means to get the Golden Chalk before he did, however, Penelope knew that she could not act, as it could cost her son his life, and perhaps her own as well.

"_**YOU JERK!**_" Carol shouted.

While Carol also shared her mother's sentiments, she did not share her restraint towards retribution. Holding back her daughter, Penelope prevented her from acting against the Chalk King, trying to ensure that at least one of the two lives that she had brought into the world would not die.

"_Mama_, what are you doing?! We've got to save Carlos, you see what he's-" Carol began to say.

"You can't help him. We don't have any chalk. He'll tear us apart, and that's before he gets the Golden Chalk." Penelope said.

With the young Carlos defeated and their supply of chalk diminished, the hope of the group seemed to be completely lost; sealing the fate of both ChalkZone and the real world. Possessing no more opposition against his own plans for death and conquest, the Chalk King approached the Golden Chalk, basking in his new, final victory.

Although the opposition of the Chalk King seemed to be gone just as the hope of the humans was, appearances were not as they seemed. With the sight of a hand extended towards the group, a sign of hope was carried within: a piece of chalk.

The owner of this hand?

"Skrawl?!" Penelope asked.

"Carol, take this. You and I can fend him off, at least long enough for what needs to be done next." Skrawl said.

Looking back and forth at the deformed Zoner and the piece of chalk within his hand, Carol found extreme skepticism in the offer, not understanding Skrawl's supposed aide in this hour. Unable to take the chalk in confidence or safety, Carol decided to question the motives of this Zoner first.

"What? Why?" Carol asked.

"So we can save your brother." Skrawl said.

"No, why should I trust you? You've been fighting _Mama_ since she was my age and causing us nothing but trouble since the start. Why would you want to help us now?"

"Years ago, I left another child at the mercy of that man, and helped him gain power over ChalkZone, all for the promise of something I thought I needed. I see now that I made a mistake all those years ago, and I won't make that mistake again. Now, I want to do the right thing."

Still extremely skeptical of Skrawl's offer, Carol looked towards her mother, seeking validation for this strange offer. Looking into the sad eyes of Skrawl, Penelope, saw that his actions were genuine and heard that her efforts had finally reached him to change for the better. Looking back to her daughter, Penelope gave an approving nod, signalling her to accept his offer.

With the approval of her mother, Carol took the chalk from Skrawl, readying the stick in her hand. Now having a weapon to fight with, Carol prepared to face off against the Chalk King, saving her younger brother and preventing him from obtaining the Golden Chalk.

Just before joining her, however, there was one more thing to do to ensure the victory against the Chalk King. Turning back to Penelope, Skrawl looked as Rudy began to grow closer and closer to death as he succumbed to his wounds. There was no way that he could possibly recover from these wounds, but there was still a way that Rudy could prove useful in the fight.

The hardest part was having to ask Penelope to carry out the task to make it happen.

"He's dying. We need to get him out of here." Penelope said.

"He's beyond that now. That harpoon went through his heart. He'll be dead in hours, maybe minutes. There's only one way that we can save him, and one way that he could help us." Skrawl said.

"How? I'll do anything to save him, tell me how!"

"You have to kill him."

Taken aback by Skrawl's words, Penelope had a look on her face that showed shock, offense, and despair all at once; letting out a reply that carried the message of these mixed emotions along with it:

"_**WHAT?!**_" Penelope asked.

"Remember how Christopher Wolfe became the Chalk King? He died in ChalkZone, which turned him into a Zoner. Rudy's wounds are beyond healing, hospital or not. Not to mention, having to face off against a human/Zoner hybrid, the only way we could hope to beat him is with one of our own. All your efforts aren't doing anything, we need something new. This is our best shot at beating him, and our only chance at helping Rudy." Skrawl said.

Despite seriously disliking the idea and the implications that came with it, Penelope knew that Skrawl's idea was the only shot that any of them would have at defeating the Chalk King. Still, while this idea was the only way to beat the Chalk King, there was still one party to consult with to approve the idea: Rudy. After all, if it was you that had to die to fix any situation, you'd want a say in the matter.

Looking down to Rudy to seek his approval, Penelope glossed over his many wounds that scattered his body. While her studies in sciences did not focus in human medicine, she knew very well that he was beyond saving. As the group were still technically within ChalkZone, the walls of the warehouse surrounding them with portals, his death could easily result in a resurrection if he died here.

"Rudy, are you okay with this? Do you understand what this means?" Penelope asked.

"_If it's the only way we can beat him, I'm for it. He has to be stopped._" Rudy said.

"You'll be stuck as a Zoner forever."

"_I'm gonna die either way. I might as well do something to help your kids and save ChalkZone. Kill me now._"

Having Rudy's permission to end his life, Penelope began pulling the harpoon out from his body, getting a few groans of pain out of him as the spear was removed. Taking the harpoon in her shaking hands, Penelope knew very well what she had to do next, but had no pleasure or confidence in doing it.

"I'll buy you some time, just do it before it's too late." Skrawl said.

Leaving a shaken Penelope struck with despair and a dying Rudy anxiously awaiting his death, Skrawl rushed to help Carol in her distraction against the Chalk King, hoping to give Rudy enough time to die and transform so that they may have a new chance at victory.

Still feeling unable to carry out the deed, Penelope continued to look at Rudy with unease; the harpoon still shaking under the grip of her trembling hands.

"_Do it. Kill me._" Rudy said.

While the request that Rudy spoke was meant to be a set of words of encouragement, Penelope felt everything except encouraged from his sentence. Hearing and feeling the absolute pain in his voice, his wounds and injuries continuing to grow stronger and pull his life away with each second, Penelope could not bring herself to finish off the dying Rudy Tabootie.

"_Kill me!_" Rudy said.

Once again hearing the plea of Rudy Tabootie, Penelope still found the task impossible; the blood-gargling voice bringing on a strong sense of guilt and disgust. Even upon trying to put the faces of her children in her mind, she still could not find the strength to carry out the task, believing that she would be thought less of by her own beloved children; the only beings in the world that she had ever had love from ever since they were born.

"_**KILL ME!**_" Rudy shouted.

With the scream let out by the dying Rudy Tabootie giving just enough of a jump to finally carry out the deed, Penelope landed the harpoon back into his chest, making this scream his very last as a mortal human being. Feeling the rush of the stab work its way through her body, Penelope stabbed Rudy once again, and again, and again, and again in a consecutive motion, not stopping on her task until she had finally completed what she needed to do: End the life of Rudy Tabootie.

After many sharp, consecutive stabs to his body, and another good number for good measure, there was no more sign of life in the body of Rudy Tabootie. With the very last breath of air escaping both his mouth and puncture wounds, his final heartbeat no longer carrying oxygen to his brain, and his brain no longer able to function without its essential nutrients, the task was finally completed.

Rudy Tabootie is dead.

8 years of wonder and growth, 5 years of adventure and exploration in ChalkZone, 15 years of torture and survival, a few days of love and healing, and a few hours of glorious battle and pain in the name of saving his beloved ChalkZone: Gone.

Seeing and feeling the blood on her hands from the atrocious act that she had just carried out, Penelope dropped the harpoon, her hands still shaking. Placing her head between her legs, Penelope finally began crying; no longer able to avoid the inevitable.

For many years, she had believed herself to have been somehow complacent or enabling in the supposed death of Rudy Tabootie after his disappearance 15 years ago. Being sent to a mental hospital for assistance, Penelope was so sure that she was guilty of ending his life in some way, only to be thrown further into confusion upon hearing that he still lived.

Now, after finally being convinced that she was not at fault for his death, she had officially caused it.

* * *

On the front of the Golden Chalk, Carlos still laid in his fetal position, desperately trying to end the pain that his shattered mind was in; the horrid sound of the chalkboard still splitting his psyche to a state of nonfunctionality. With the Golden Chalk no longer in anyone's hands, it continued to lay on the floor, awaiting the control of whoever would take it.

Having no more opposition to face in his quest for the Golden Chalk, the Chalk King continued his approach towards the magical chalk, basking in his newfound victory. At last, after his trials and efforts over decades of time as a Zoner, he would once again know the reality of being human once again. Now, having his target in his sights and nothing standing in his way, the Chalk King has won.

Or, at least, he thought so until he took a baseball bat to the face.

Feeling the impact of hard hickory wood strike his unprotected face, the Chalk King was sent aback by the strike, covering his face in pain from the attack. Opening his eyes to see the source of the attack, the Chalk King looked face-to-face wtih Carol Sanchez, once again standing in the way of him and the Golden Chalk. Annoyed with the reappearance of his enemy, the Chalk King found all control of his anger leaving him.

"_**CAN'T I EVER BE RID OF YOU?!**_" The Chalk King shouted.

Before the Chalk King could approach Carol for a counterattack, he felt a pair of arms grab a hold of his own, preventing him from moving towards his enemy. Having already defeated most of the humans already, the Chalk King did not understand who could be apprehending him, but his curiosity was quenched with the owner's voice.

"15 years, Christopher. _15 years._ You never told me who you were, why you wanted that chalk, and, worst of all, what you would do to ChalkZone." Skrawl said.

"Skrawl? What the-" The Chalk King said.

"You made me break Rudy Tabootie. You allowed me to help you murder thousands of Zoners. You turned me into a complete monster, Christopher. All the lives I've destroyed by teaming up with you. No more! _NO MORE!_"

Continuing to hold the Chalk King, Skrawl apprehended Carol's target for her to strike at her leisure, allowing her to attack her target more easily. The Chalk King, however, had very different plans than to allow himself to be reduced to living batting practice.

Allowing himself to take the next strike of the bat, the Chalk King, rather than take any damage from the bat, absorbed it into his body. Taking the chalk form of the bat and adding its mass to his own body, the Chalk King used it against his own attackers. Spinning his head around a complete 180 degrees, the Chalk King opened his mouth, sending the bat striking Skrawl directly in the face, forcing him to release his grip.

Spitting the bat completely out of his mouth, pulling it out of his throat, the Chalk King changed it into a giant sledgehammer, giving a maniacal laugh as he did so. Taking his sledgehammer to the young Carol, the Chalk King struck the young girl and sent her tumbling across the warehouse like a croquet ball.

With his attack displacing Carol from the fight, knocking all the breath out of her, she was forced to drop the magic chalk, no longer able to hold it in her hand. Taking both his repurposed sledgehammer and the chalk in his hands, the Chalk King ate both items, absorbing the chalk and adding it to his own mass to use as a weapon against the others.

Repurposing this newly-added mass to his body, the Chalk King began extending his arms to extreme lengths, reaching out for one of his crates stashed in the warehouse. Taking a crate full of water in his hands, the Chalk King positioned the crate directly above Skrawl, preparing to end him once and for all. Looking up to the crate above his head, Skrawl understood that this was the end.

Dropping the crate on Skrawl, the crate shattered from its high fall, completely scattering the contents all over the malformed Zoner. With the contents within containing packaged water, the various instruments holding the clear fluids busted open with the impact, completely coating Skrawl in his own liquid deathbed.

Screaming in pain from his body becoming erased from the water soaking him, Skrawl looked up to see the Chalk King watching him die, bearing witness to his body fall apart before his very eyes as he was powerless to stop it. While the Chalk King was enjoying the death of Skrawl unfold before his eyes, Skrawl himself did not pay any mind to his own death, only holding onto the fulfillment of having made a positive choice for the better once in his life.

"You always were a mistake, Skrawl. You know what happens to a mistake on art? It gets erased. How does it feel to be erased like the mistake you are?" The Chalk King said.

"_Heh, well, a famous artist once said; 'There are no mistakes, just happy accidents'. I'd like to think I'm one of them._" Skrawl said.

"Oh, so, after all this time, you finally try to put some meaning into your life?"

* * *

As Penelope continued to shed her tears, she could find no more desire nor drive to look at anything in front of her. The only thing laying before was the corpse of her best friend and the man she loved most: Rudy Tabootie, dead by her hands. Ashamed of her own actions and ridden to the core with guilt, there was little in her mind that could possibly catch her interest in this moment, much less take away the pain that she was feeling.

If she had opened her eyes, all those awful feelings would be gone in an instant, and her guilt long gone.

Not even a minute ago, Rudy Tabootie had died. Suffering several attacks from the Chalk King, a harpoon through the heart, and many more stabs from said harpoon by Penelope, there was no chance of survival for Rudy. Any lesser man would die from even a fraction of these wounds, but he survived all of them, only to suffer a grand finale of a death at the hands of his lover.

But, like I said, that wasn't even a minute ago.

Now, with his life expired in the realm of ChalkZone, the magic of the 'Zone began taking its effect on his body. While many would question as to where his spirit would be after he died, it was evident here that his spirit never left.

Taking in the magic of ChalkZone, his body began to transform; changing from top to bottom from the inside out. Where the flesh of the dead body would begin to decay and rot away, the magic of ChalkZone caused a much more miraculous and epic transformation that left no need for mourning or sorrow or pain.

The once-dead flesh of Rudy Tabootie, under the magic of ChalkZone, began changing itself into chalk. Flesh and bone, cartilage and sinew, muscles and organs, tissues and cells, DNA and RNA, molecules and atoms; chalk.

With the transformation taking its effect, the once-dead and bloody corpse of Rudy Tabootie was no more; no longer an empty vessel of a human being. It was now a clean and reformed body of chalk, like a newborn born full-grown.

Now, the body of Rudy Tabootie breathes in air again, his body no longer dead.

Now, Rudy Tabootie lives again.

Feeling a warm hand lay itself on her shoulder, Penelope's tears stopped within an instant, leading her to look up to its owner. Looking to the source of the warm hand that ended her tears, Penelope looked upon the reborn Rudy Tabootie; his body now chalk and eternal in the presence of a body flesh and temporal.

Despite this grand change in appearance, Penelope still found herself instantly rid of any guilt by seeing Rudy live again, giving a hopeful smile.

"Rudy!" Penelope said.

"Wait here, I have a job to do." Rudy said.

* * *

While the Chalk King was so caught up in watching Skrawl die, he never witnessed the death and resurrection of Rudy Tabootie unfold, unaware of the new threat that he was soon to face. Seeing his plan succeed, Skrawl gave out a dead man's smile, knowing that, although he would suffer an untimely death from his choice to help the humans, his decision undoubtedly helped turn the tide of the fight in their favor.

Still giving off his smile, Skrawl answered the Chalk King's question.

"_I already have. You just don't know it yet._" Skrawl said.

Mistaking Skrawl's knowledge as arrogance, the Chalk King gave a hearty laugh, still believing that he had finally become the victor. While the Chalk King continued on his laugh, Skrawl reached out for a piece of chalk laying among a broken crate, gripping it in his hand.

"And what do you think you're going to do with that?" The Chalk King asked.

"Me? Nothing at all. Him? Probably something to stop you once and for all." Skrawl said.

Before the Chalk King could question what Skrawl meant by 'him', his question was answered in a way he had not expected. Turning to see the trajectory of the chalk, the Chalk King watched as it landed in the hand of his greatest enemy: Rudy Tabootie.

Seeing Rudy now, the Chalk King was instantly baffled at his reappearance, believing that he had killed him once and for all. However, upon seeing his new chalk body and looking about the walls, he suddenly understood how Rudy was back. Just as he had become the Chalk King when he died, Rudy had also turned to chalk upon his own death, as, due to the portals still surrounding them, they were still within ChalkZone.

Out of all the regrets that the Chalk King had in his life, nothing would ever surpass this one.

Rudy, readying the chalk in his hand once again, prepared himself for the end of the battle, knowing that this would be the final step to take in the journey that he had been set on.

"Okay, Chris, how about a round 3?" Rudy asked.


	43. Chapter 42: Kill the King, Part 4

**CHAPTER 42: KILL THE KING, PART 4**

Rudy Tabootie has been heralded as the protector of ChalkZone, a title that came with a plethora of responsibilities regarding the safety of the 'Zone. Having a constant flow of Zoners come into existence with countless children creating their most outrageous fantasies, never thinking twice about the consequences of their actions, Rudy was forced to be the one to balance those strange and powerful creations that proved too much for ChalkZone.

Just with any responsibility, the title of protector of ChalkZone came with its fair share of sacrifices to be made. While many of these sacrifices were seen as opportunity for adventure for the younger Rudy, there were still many times when he was forced to push through the hardest times in his life for the good of others, with today being no exception. What was an exception for today, however, was what sacrifice would entail on this day.

In the past, while having many challenges in the way of protecting ChalkZone, Rudy had managed to deal with the issues that laid before him rather efficiently. Whether it be handling when the Wiggies had invaded the real world, preventing Crainiac from getting the magic chalk, stopping his father's vacuum cleaner from sucking up the 'Zone, saving Snap from Reggie Bullnerd, fending off Jacko while having only his left hand usable, or surviving his countless encounters with Skrawl, Rudy worked through each and all of these hardships with little complaint, proving him to be worthy of protector of ChalkZone.

Although many sacrifices were made, mainly ranging from his own time and life, none could ever nor would ever amount to the sacrifice that he was forced to make against his greatest battle. In his fight to defeat the Chalk King, an evil man turned Zoner with a desire to destroy ChalkZone and remake it in his image, Rudy had suffered many mortal wounds, nearly driving him to death.

To defeat him, however, he was forced to take this all the way; allowing himself to die.

Confined within ChalkZone during the fight, the setting in which Rudy had died gave way to a transformation that could allow him the victory he needed. As his life began to leave him, his body began to undergo the very same change that made the Chalk King what he is now. Through the magic of ChalkZone, his body transformed from its sexual vessel of flesh and blood to an abstract form of chalk, existing eternally as an idea in its purest form.

With his body changed permanently through the magic of ChalkZone, Rudy had returned back to life, occupying a new, immortal body as a Zoner. Drying the tears that Penelope had shed over the death of her best friend, forced to cause it by her very own hands, Rudy once again stood face-to-face against the Chalk King.

Wielding a stick of magic chalk in his hand, unable to die, and far past determined to destroy the Chalk King once and for all, Rudy prepared himself for the last act of their battle. The Chalk King, while frustrated with himself with allowing Rudy to come back against him so easily, brushed aside his initial concern, remembering that he held more experience in the realm of living as a Zoner.

"I admit I should've known better than to try to kill you here and now; having personal experience of the effects of dying in ChalkZone. However, I just cannot help but ask: You didn't even beat me when you were human, what makes you think a different body would serve you here?" The Chalk King asked.

"Simple. We can't kill you because you're a Zoner, but, now, I can't die, either. That means you and I can fight as long as we want, and neither of us would suffer from it." Rudy said.

"With the way we are, you and I could fight for eternity; neither of us winning the battle. Are you sure that's what you're willing to resort to?"

"If it means that I keep Penny and her family safe, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. Besides, there's still one thing at stake: The Golden Chalk. Right now, neither of us have it. I'd say we're on equal grounds again."

"I disagree. You might be a Zoner like me now, but you've no idea how to properly use that body of yours. I can be any entity I want by a simple thought in my mind."

The Chalk King held up his right hand and began changing it into a state of flux; his hand never taking any one form, but shifting between different forms at random, each form moving as quickly as his own thoughts were.

"You, on the other hand, still need your silly little chalk to bring forth your creations, where I now am my own creation. How do you intend to beat me?" The Chalk King asked.

"Simple. You forgot all about what art's about, and that makes you just short of the best kind of artist you could have been." Rudy said.

With Rudy finally seeming to strike a chord within him, the Chalk King gave off an offended look on his face, seeming deeply angered by the implications of the prior sentence.

"And exactly what is that sentence supposed to imply? What makes me short of a great artist, as I don't seem to be one?" The Chalk King asked.

Reading between the lines of his reaction, Rudy realized that the Chalk King had an insecurity regarding his art skills; a weakness that he aimed to exploit in order to ensure his victory.

"You think you're some kind of god with your art, and, while you might have been pretty good as a kid, you never really expanded and grew as an artist. You just wanted to stay in your little bubble, free from any sort of criticism from what you drew. You're scared of anyone calling you a bad artist. Isn't that right?" Rudy asked.

"You stop there! I am not scared of anything!" The Chalk King shouted.

"Heh. You know, maybe you're right about one thing, Chris, we are somewhat the same after all. That's exactly what I said when I was called scared, too."

Realizing that he could not win this argument any further, the Chalk King turned his attention back to the original statement made by Rudy regarding his art skills, seeking the answer to the question of what his deficit was.

"Your little theory aside, what exactly is it that I lack as an artist that you seem to possess?" The Chalk King asked.

"Simple. You draw to try to make your own perfect little world for yourself. You use it to your own ends. Art might be about expressing yourself, but that's not what it's meant for. It's about love for others, showing the beauty of the world, and how you can change it for the better. All you care about is turning it into something ugly where it should be made beautiful." Rudy said.

"Perhaps, Rudy, your idea of ugly is my idea of beautiful. For instance, I think that _my_ world would be much, much better with your head chopped off, just like this!"

Changing his hand into an axe, the Chalk King rushed towards Rudy and chopped his head clean off, sending it flying straight up into the air. Where the act would have ended Rudy's life in the instant that the cut was made, something completely different happened as a result of his transformation.

Rudy's severed head, flying straight up in the air, landed softly into the hand of Rudy's own hand, subsequently being placed back on his neck. Attaching itself once again to the neck where it belonged, Rudy had full control of his body once again, albeit with having his head on backwards. The Chalk King was initially put off by this sight, and driven more so astounded when Rudy spun his entire body to the correct position that it was meant to be.

"Well, I have to admit, that actually was kind of fun. However, I still can't let you get that Golden Chalk, and you know that you can't beat me." Rudy said.

"Maybe, but that means that _you_ can't beat _me_, either." The Chalk King said.

"Oh, well, enough playing. Let's just fight each other."

"Gladly."

With the Chalk King changing his hands into large blades and Rudy drawing himself an axe once again, the two collided their hardened steel against each other, initiating what may have been and what most likely would be the final round of their battle. Having the battle to decide the fate of ChalkZone set within the hands of two immortal beings, the battle would surely be a mutual stalemate, unable to reach any sort of resolve or completion.

Throughout the ages, mankind has used its mutual imaginations to dream up religions as their attempts to explain away the explainable consequences that led to their own existence. Although they are easily disproved and rebranded as mythology, the key word being 'myth', none could deny their inventors the vast amount of thought and carefulness placed into their beliefs, nor the bizarre yet thought-provoking stories that led to many debates on morality and righteousness and what these meant to them as a species.

Many of these mythologies have their polarizing and segregating differences, none could escape the one similarity that rang true within each of them. Each mythology always seems to focus on a 'final battle' between good and evil, represented by the deities that represent each of these positions. Now, it seems that there has been founded a new battle of this sort, and the roles of 'good' and 'evil' have been filled by Rudy Tabootie and the Chalk King.

As their battle continued on, the young Carlos continued to lay on the floor, his mind still in a complete state of shutdown. With Rudy having moved the battle away from the stunned child, Carlos was not in any sense of danger, but still quite vulnerable. Having the hands of his mother and sister guide him back to safety, however, this danger was quickly eliminated.

Still deep within the overload that flooded his brain, there was no room for rational thinking in the mind of Carlos; leaving only pure, unbridled rage. Any second of thought and analysis would instantly recognize that the hands grabbing him were pulling him to safety, but he could not find the rationale to understand that, still trying to push the pain of the noise out of his mind.

Trying to remove the hands that pulled him to safety, Carlos kicked and punched away at the hands of his family, furiously grunting and yelling in rebellion. Penelope wanted to do nothing more than to try to comfort her son and assure him that she was taking him to safety, but she knew very well that her words would be wasted. Nonetheless, despite the protests of the incapacitated Carlos, Penelope and Carol managed to bring him to safety, taking him behind the cover of a collapsed pillar.

While the priority of the two was to save the downed Carlos, Carol also remembered to take the Golden Chalk along with her, ensuring that it would stay out of the hands of the Chalk King. Having Carlos incapacitated from his sensory overload, the duty on using the Golden Chalk now laid upon Penelope and Carol, no longer able to rely on Carlos for assistance.

"Okay, Carol, it's up to us to help Rudy now. I can't imagine we could tolerate much of the Golden Chalk's effects by ourselves, so we'll need to take turns using it." Penelope said.

"_Mama_, what are you saying?! What about Carlos? Are we just going to leave him here?" Carol asked.

"We don't have a choice, we can't help him while he's like this. You know how whenever he gets overwhelmed or frustrated, he wants to be left in his room by himself?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the closest we can do to substitute that. If we just leave him alone long enough, he might just recover and we can hand it back to him again. Right now, Rudy needs our help, and we can help him with the Golden Chalk."

"But he's a Zoner now, shouldn't he be able to handle this on his own?"

"It doesn't matter. We need to kill the Chalk King. He's caused so much damage already, and letting him get a hold of the Golden Chalk would be worse. If we don't give this everything we have, he could win."

Not wanting to allow the Chalk King to win the battle that they had fought so hard to win during all this time, Carol ceased her arguments with her mother and placed her concentration towards their efforts to aid Rudy. Holding up the Golden Chalk, Carol offered it to her mother, allowing her to decide what was to be done with it.

"Okay, _Mama_. You're right. We need to stop this guy. What's your plan?" Carol asked.

"We switch the Golden Chalk every 2 minutes. That should be enough time before it starts to put too many thoughts in our heads to where we can't concentrate anymore." Penelope said.

"How do we know you won't just go crazy like last time, when you had that weird leather suit?"

"Uh... That was because I was thinking of... what Snap was talking about. It was a... grown-up joke. Right now, however, I'm not focused on that, I'm focused on helping Rudy."

"Alright. I had the Golden Chalk last, better you use it first."

Gently and lightly holding the Golden Chalk in her hand, being careful not to grip with the intent to draw just yet. Taking her piece of regular magic chalk, Penelope drew a pair of earmuffs and a weighted blanket, placing both on Carlos to calm him down and hopefully bring him out of his meltdown faster. Upon finishing her items, Penelope handed the regular chalk off to her daughter, preparing to use the Golden Chalk.

"Remember, just focus on helping Rudy and stopping the Chalk King." Penelope said.

Giving her last words of advice to her daughter, Penelope gripped the Golden Chalk with the intention to draw, allowing it to take its control over her.

* * *

Between Rudy Tabootie and the Chalk King, the final fight that the two undead shared continued to rage on as harsh as ever, both continuing to hack and tear at one another with their bladed weapons. With Rudy opting for his battleaxe and the Chalk King opting for his shapeshifting limbs, there was no end in sight to battle; neither combatant either to die or kill their enemy.

After every slice and cut, every severed limb, every sort of injury that would surely kill a normal human being, both Rudy and the Chalk King continued to stand tall against one another. Despite well able to feel every infliction of pain upon one another, neither would ever suffer any heavy consequence from their wounds; still both continuing to stay truly unharmed from their attacks.

"So, is this how it's going to be, then? The two of us, trapped in an eternal battle like a pair of gods fighting one another until the very end of the world comes? Is this really what you want?" The Chalk King asked.

"Well, you could always just give up." Rudy said.

"You first."

Placing both of his arms together and forming a spear with the combined mass of his limbs, the Chalk King detached the spear-limb and recreated two more arms to wield it, repurposing his other body mass to create the arms. While his body grew much more slimmer as a result of his actions, leaving his body appearing nearly like that of a stick figure, the Chalk King was still in very good shape to continue fighting.

Using his newly shapeshifted spear, the Chalk King began jabbing and swinging it at Rudy, now trying to use a two-handed weapon against his foe, also using a two-handed weapon. Having his full focus and discipline on the weapon in his hands, the Chalk King found some sort of equal ground in Rudy's combat abilities, putting himself in fighting in a style not too dissimilar from his.

Rudy, taking his axe to land a cleave into the Chalk King's shoulder, found his strike stopped prematurely by his enemy's efforts, having placed his spear underneath the hilt of the blade. With part of his speat still under the axe, the Chalk King landed the other end of his spear into Rudy, knocking him down onto the ground and taking his axe out of his hands.

Preparing to drive his spear directly into the chest of his enemy, the Chalk King's strike was blocked with the sudden feeling of hitting not Rudy's body, but a metal shield. Looking to see the cause of this unexpected sound, the Chalk King saw that Rudy had changed his hands to form a shield, blocking the strike of his spear.

"Oh, by the way, I did figure out how to shapeshift, too, kind of. I'm still working on it, but it looks like I've got the right idea." Rudy said.

"I disagree. My idea involves you gone forever, which I plan to make real, whether you can die or not!" The Chalk King said.

Shapeshifting his spear into a boa constrictor, the snake began working its way down to Rudy's neck, tightening itself around his neck and choking him. Unable to concentrate on his shapeshifting ability any further, Rudy's hands turned back to their normal form, reaching to try to remove the boa from his neck.

Having Rudy preoccupied with trying to remove the snake from around his neck, the Chalk King took advantage of his gained upper hand, recreating a small blade with the mass of his left arm. While now only having one arm, his one arm wielded a weapon, which was all that concerned him at that moment in time.

Before he could land another attack on Rudy Tabootie, however, the Chalk King found both himself and his snake suddenly floating up into the air, far out of the reach of Rudy Tabootie. Bringing the blade and the snake back into his body mass, returning to his original form, the Chalk King looked to see what was causing this strange occurrence of being stuck floating in the air.

Standing before him was Penelope Sanchez, her skin a solid gold, a result of being under the influence of the Golden Chalk. Her attire was also changed; rather than being dressed in her normal clothes, she now wore a large white lab coat and goggles, holding beakers in her hands. Pouring the contents of both beakers into another beaker standing in front of her, Penelope dropped the empty beakers to take the mixed beaker.

"_**Congratulations, you're the first human/Zoner hybrid to go zero-gravity. Pretty neat that I just came up with that on the fly, huh? The best discoveries in science were made by accident, why don't we see how many accidents we can put you through and see what I can come up with?**_" Penelope asked.

Tossing the mixed beaker at her suspended target, Penelope soaked the Chalk King in the mysterious chemicals that laid in the beaker, enacting her next experiment upon the suspended target. Taken under effect by the chemicals, the Chalk King began reducing and compressing in size, his body flattening to a thin sheet. Upon being completely compressed, the flattened Chalk King then began being folded up into origami, folded into the shape of a goose.

"_**I give you... liquid origami! For my first creation, a mallard! Now, what else can I do?**_" Penelope asked.

Materializing various objects such as particle accelerators, compactors, and furnaces, Penelope made sure to put the Chalk King through as much stress and abuse as she could, stopping at nothing to destroy the murderous tyrant once and for all. Turning the Chalk King from various items like diamonds, lead, uranium, gold, and artificial flavors, there was no scientific possibility that was not exerted upon him.

However, despite all the deadly and dangerous processes that the Chalk King was put through, none of it was still enough to kill him. Reforming his body after each and every transformation he was forced into, the Chalk King came back to normal after every process, coming back angrier than before.

"You little harlot! All you're doing is giving me less reason to let you live! Give me that Golden Chalk!" The Chalk King said.

Reaching out for the Golden Chalk, the Chalk King tried to finally take it for himself, reverting his attention back to the task at hand and attempting to obtain that which would ensure his victory. However, before the Chalk King could get himself close to the chalk, Penelope materialized a crossbow and fired it across the warehouse, having the Golden Chalk attached to the arrow.

With the control of the Golden Chalk no longer influencing Penelope, her skin returned to normal, and her mind as it once was. Now, the Golden Chalk found its way towards its next user; Carol. Seeing that the trajectory of the arrow was leading to the child, the Chalk King changed his feet into rockets, attempting to catch the Golden Chalk before Carol could obtain it.

His efforts did not succeed, however, as Carol obtained the Golden Chalk once again, falling under its control as she did before. And, just like before, Carol sought to destroy the Chalk King with the innumerable thoughts that flowed into her and expanded her imagination.

Seeing Carol turn to a solid gold color and look back at him with a crazed look in her eyes, the Chalk King stopped his pursuit of the chalk, knowing that it was far too late to obtain it. Now, while he may not be able to die by the means that they were subjecting him to, he certainly was not looking forward to the exuberant amount of pain that came with it.

Alas, upon trying to retreat from Carol, the Chalk King was met with the golden girl standing in his flightpath, preventing him from escaping. Now dressed in a full S.W.A.T. outfit with a tactical vest, Carol had her target right where she wanted him.

"_**Where do you think you're going, maggot?! This is a live-fire exercise! Now, we've got plenty of weapons to test, and you're gonna be the target!**_" Carol said.

Pulling the first weapon out of her vest, Carol took out of one of her vest pouches a catapult, placing the large weapon on the ground and aiming it directly at the Chalk King. Not knowing what this catapult would be armed with, the Chalk King anxiously watched the weapon as it was primed, slowly trying to back away from it.

"_**You've heard of nunchucks, right? Well, I propose to you... THE NUN-CHUCKER!**_" Carol said.

Firing the catapult, Carol launched a nun towards the Chalk King, sending her landing directly on top of the intended target. The nun, having him subdued, began beating him with a ruler, inflicting discipline upon the evil Chalk King.

Not content with only sending one nun to punish the Chalk King, Carol began firing more nuns towards him, completely covering him in nuns; all continuing to beat him with rulers. No longer able to stand being beaten down by the nuns, the Chalk King changed his body to a fury of flame, incinerating the nuns and freeing him from his attackers.

While the Chalk King was free from this one attack, he found himself at the mercy of Carol's next attack. Carol had in her hands what appeared to be a rocket launcher, but, upon closer inspection, the weapon appeared to hold a different sort of projectile.

"_**Not bad, grunt, but, now, you get to take on my next weapon: ROCKET-PROPELLED CHICKENS!**_" Carol said.

Pulling the trigger of the weapon, Carol fired a chicken straight for the Chalk King, clucking and screeching in a blaze of fury. Watching the chicken fly towards him, the Chalk King saw that this was no ordinary chicken, but a radioactive zombie chicken, intent on pecking his target to death.

Being hit directly in the face with the radioactive chicken, the Chalk King was furiously pecked away by the undead nuclear poultry, suffering the painful and bizarre attack that no one on this Earth could take seriously if it were merely described to them, much less saw it in person. However, taking the full blunt of the chicken's furious pecking, the Chalk King was forced to take this threat very seriously, trying to get the bird off his face.

Finding a creative solution to his problem, the Chalk King turned his mouth into a deep-fryer, dropping the chicken in the hot oil within. After soaking the chicken in the oil for a few seconds, the Chalk King removed the fry basket to show the radioactive zombie chicken now turned to breaded thighs, legs, breasts, and wings; only a high-caloric shadow of its former self, a shadow still emitting its green glow.

Pouring the fried chicken pieces into a bucket with his face on it, and a logo reading 'RFC' (short for 'Radioactive Fried Chicken'), the Chalk King offered the bucket to Carol, having defeated her killer chicken from its attack.

"Is that all you got? Bring on another one and I can make it a 20-piece." The Chalk King said.

Still not out of weapons to use against the Chalk King, Carol reached into her pistol holsters and pulled out two ray guns, powered by Ronald Reagan, making her weapons Reaguns. Atop each Reagun were miniature heads of Ronald Reagan, still giving off his facade smile and spouting his right-wing politics.

"How's about a taste of freedom, you filthy commie?" One Reagun asked.

"We've done with tax cuts for the rich, now it's real cuts for you!" The other Reagun said.

"I'm not even close to done." Carol said.

* * *

While the fight between Carol and the Chalk King continued on, Carol using more and more ridiculous weapons, Penelope sought back after Rudy, helping him off the ground after he suffered the Chalk King's spear attack. Even with the power of the Golden Chalk aiding them in the final battle, the Chalk King was still extremely difficult to defeat, leaving it up to question if they were even capable of killing him at all.

"I don't get it. I put him through every attack I could think of, and each of those would've been more than enough to completely deatomize a real human being." Penelope said.

"That's because we can't beat him that way. We have to erase him, and we can only do that with water." Rudy said.

"But what about that fixant he's coated with? He's probably still immune to water with that shapeshifting power of his."

"It can't hold him forever. Fixant only lasts for a few months, at best."

"Months?! How are we supposed to keep fighting that long?"

"We don't have to. If we could just somehow completely drown him in water, unable to get out, then he'd be erased easy. No Zoner could survive that, covered in fixant or not."

"But you're a Zoner now, too. You'd be just at risk."

"I don't care. We have to stop him; whatever it takes. This isn't just about ChalkZone or even me, it's about the rest of the world. He gets the Golden Chalk, everything's over. I've already lost my life over this, I don't have anything else to lose."

"But I do. I could lose you."

Looking into the eyes of Penelope as she continued to hold him tightly, Rudy knew that, although he claimed he had nothing to lose, he did indeed still have something. Being immortal, however, it was a serious question of if he truly was able to live for that one person. No longer able to age or die under natural causes, he could no longer live a full life with Penelope; cursed to only stay with her until she had died and passed him by where he would live on forever.

Rather than try to give Penelope a difficult answer or drag on the debate any further, Rudy chose to bring the focus towards stopping the Chalk King, needing the Golden Chalk to do it.

"Just get me the Golden Chalk. I'll worry about all that when I get it." Rudy said.

"Carol's got it, she should be passing it towards me any moment." Penelope said.

Heading to the scene of the Chalk King and Carol still battling, Rudy and Penelope watched the events between the two unfold with Carol using her bizarre and strange weapons on her enemy. Watching her shuffle through the Nun-Chucker, the Rocket Propelled Chickens, and run out of ammo on her Reaguns, it seemed Carol had to come up with a new weapon to fight the Chalk King.

Upon remembering her mother's 'two-minute' rule, however, Carol remembered to switch up the chalk, careful as to not let it influence her too long. Following her mother's wishes, Carol materialized a gun and loaded the Golden Chalk within, firing it straight at her mother.

"_**Hey, **_**Mama**_**, heads up!**_" Carol shouted.

As the Golden Chalk began speeding back towards Penelope, Carol's skin turned back to its regular color, signalling that she was no longer under its control. Now having the Golden Chalk make its way towards Rudy and Penelope, with Rudy reaching out for the chalk first.

Catching the Golden Chalk in his hand, victory seemed to be completely within the grasp of the heroes, with Rudy being the one who led their victory. Graspin the Golden Chalk in his hand, his arm began turning a solid gold, with the rest of his body soon to follow. Instantly putting his thoughts towards a large body of water, Rudy aimed to materialize the thought in his head and defeat the Chalk King.

Before he could conjure the deluge, however, a bladed boomerang sliced straight through Rudy's arm, severing it off at the elbow. With his hand no longer gripping onto the Golden Chalk, the chalk was no longer within his capability of using. The bladed boomerang, upon making its way back to its owner, also revealed its thrower: The Chalk King, having materialized it out of his own body mass.

While his attempts to block out the pain of his lost arm were strong and valiant, they were not enough to keep Rudy from collapsing under the pain, trying to focus on getting the Golden Chalk again. Trying to help him, Penelope reached out for the chalk just as he did, attempting to get it before the Chalk King could.

Both their efforts, however, were stopped by a large brick wall appearing between them and the Golden Chalk, comprised entirely of the Chalk King's body. At the top of the wall, the Chalk King's head looked down upon the two, giving a mischievous smile.

"Good try, you two, but not good enough." The Chalk King said.

* * *

Elsewhere, sheltered in a pair of earmuffs and a blanket, the overstimulated Carlos Sanchez continues to remain retreated in his safe haven of silence and warmth, still recovering from the horrid assault on his senses inflicted by the Chalk King. With each passing second in his sanctuary, his senses began returning to their regular state, and, with it, his consciousness began returning to its normal state.

As his consciousness returned, his rational thoughts flowing through his mind again, allowing him to think clearly and gain full awareness of the situation at hand. Accompanied with this was his eyes telling him what was going on between the Chalk King and his family, as well as the Golden Chalk.

Watching the Chalk King change himself into a brick wall around the Golden Chalk, melting away into an electric fence, and watching the melted mass make its way to materialize into the Chalk King's natural form again and reach for the Golden Chalk, Carlos realized the threat at hand, and he knew that he could not stand by anymore.

Pushing aside his remaining pain and putting his focus back on art, Carlos reached out for a piece of magic chalk, readying his next means of fighting the Chalk King back.

* * *

The Chalk King, having blocked out his enemies with an electric fence made up from his own body mass, finally managed to make his way to the Golden Chalk. Even though both Rudy and Penelope tried hard to break through the fence, their efforts only led to the both of them becoming electrocuted, neither making it towards the Chalk King. Now, it seems, even after coming so far, their victory had been taken from them and squandered by their enemy.

Now, finally, the Chalk King grasped the Golden Chalk in his hand, beginning to feel the power overwhelm him, granting him the power he always wished for. As the Golden Chalk made its way down his arm, his very arm began turning from chalk to flesh once again, giving him the reality he always wished for.

"At last... I'm finally real again! I'm finally-" The Chalk King began to say.

Before his transformation could continue any further, a spontaneous explosion rippled through the Chalk King's arm, destroying the flesh that had just reformed itself. With all of his nerve endings and tactile senses restored, the pain of the experience was greatly increased, nearly paralyzing his mind with extreme agony. As a result of the explosion, the Golden Chalk began flying back out of the hands of the Chalk King, landing at the back of the warehouse.

As his senses returned to him to see the cause of the explosion, the Chalk King saw Carlos standing across from him, wielding a .50-caliber sniper rifle loaded with explosive rounds. Angered once again at the young boy foiling his plan, the Chalk King began to lose all of his common sense, having his control of the situation taken away from him once again.

"_**YOU LITTLE MISBEGOTTEN BASTARD CHILD! GET THAT GUN OUT OF MY FACE OR I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!**_" The Chalk King shouted.

Ever since Carlos Sanchez was born, never had he spoken a word. Even during his days as an infant, he had never even uttered any sort of noise from his mouth other than the occasional cry. Relying on the assistance of a tablet to allow him speech, Carlos never before had said a single word, never speaking once in his life.

Never before now.

"**NO!**" Carlos said.

Feeling the exuberant amount of anger towards the Chalk King, accumulating hatred and rage for him after his many misdeeds and disgusting actions that he had taken in his life and destroying his own, Carlos let out his very first word, expressing all of his anger and hate with one simple word.

Never before having seen him speak, Rudy, Penelope, and Carol all watched as the boy let out the word from his lips, seeing him utter out his very first word towards the Chalk King. Penelope had waited a very long time to see her child speak until realizing that he might never do so, but found her wish unexpectedly granted now.

Carlos' voice, backed by the rage and hatred in his heart, echoed through the warehouse, making its way into the minds of all witnessing him speak. His voice, while relatively normal compared to other boys his age, was fueled by a force of emotion that many of them would never see of, making this a historical event in and of itself to witness.

Expressing this anger once again, Carlos fired his rifle a second time, landing a shot directly in the Chalk King's chest. Firing another time, Carlos blew off a chunk of shoulder. Firing another time, Carlos shot off an arm.

Continuing his rapid-fire upon the Chalk King, his body was slowly being reduced to absolute nothingness, losing body part after body part until only a few lines and streaks made up his body. Letting out the last bullet in his rifle, Carlos shot it directly at the Chalk King's head, sending his body collapsing against a pile of crates, all collapsing in on him.

Upon seeing what was in the crates as they collapsed, however, the fight was proven not to be over just yet. The crates, still a part of the Chalk King's stash of weapons and supplies, were filled with chalk. Running his remaining limbs and pieces into the chalk, the Chalk King began assimilating the chalk as part of his own body.

The masses of chalk, all being consumed into the body of the Chalk King, all began coming together and forming something new to attack. With the large amounts of chalk that laid within the crates, there was no telling what the Chalk King would form himself into, or what he would do upon reaching his final form.

As the chalk began to materialize as its creator controlled it, the chalk began to form something that was far less recognizable as the Chalk King. The giant mass that the Chalk King controlled was a strange amalgamation of countless ideas and thoughts and abstracts that existed in the Chalk King's mind, all forming themselves as limbs and offshoots of this strange mass.

At the top of the mass, the Chalk King's head still formed as normal, albeit significantly larger than before. Forming a pair of arms that were comprised of numerous sorts of items and things that were too long to be listed out, the Chalk King began reaching for the young Carlos, who was left to watch the mass as it was forming.

"_Thank you for this little upgrade, moron. I've never felt more godlike than before. Not only can I be anything I want, I _am_ everything now!_" The Chalk King shouted.

Watching the Chalk King turn into something as large and as horrifying as he was now, Carlos stood in place, completely paralyzed in fear. Hurrying to protect the lone Carlos, Penelope and Carol rushed to the boy, trying to move him out of the danger zone. The Chalk King, not allowing the humans to leave, laid down a set of brick walls around the group, trapping them in place.

Seeming to have been forgotten in the Chalk King's fury of rage and insanity, Rudy watched as his family was trapped in their place, at the complete mercy of the Chalk King. Taking notice of the Golden Chalk as it laid on the side, however, Rudy finally had his means of defeating the Chalk King.

"_In Greek mythology, Cronus had devoured all his children, save Zeus, of course. Now, which one of you should I eat first? Trick question, I already know who to start with._" The Chalk King said.

Forming himself a hand and reaching for Carlos, the Chalk King grabbed the boy and picked him off the ground, preparing to consume him and kill his opponent once and for all. Penelope and Carol, desperately reaching out for Carlos, did everything to try to get him out of the hands of the Chalk King, only to be left unable to help.

Poor little Carlos, unable to move or fight back against the Chalk King, hung limp in fear, crying and shouting in terror. The Chalk King, preparing to eat the child and claim his victory at last, licked his lips in preparation, smiling evilly at the boy.

"_Say goodbye if you can, moron._" The Chalk King said.

"_**Hey, Christopher!**_" A distorted voice said.

Hearing the familiar distorted voice that could only be caused by one thing, the Chalk King turned to see the owner of the voice, confirming his suspicions regarding it. Much to his neglect, Rudy Tabootie had at last possessed the Golden Chalk, and was preparing to use it to destroy the Chalk King once and for all.

Now, even seeming to have made it to his place of victory, the Chalk King knew he had now finally lost for good.

"_**His name is Carlos!**_" Rudy said.

Holding his hands up in the air, the Golden Chalk within one, a shot of lightning made its way up into the sky, drawing forth a multitude of clouds. As the sky began to rumble and groan, it was clear that something needed to be let out of the sky, as if nothing could hold it in any more.

What could it no longer hold?

The rain.

[Soundtrack Cue: Led Zeppelin - When The Levee Breaks]

With Rudy Tabootie conjuring up a storm from the clouds, a furious rainstorm began letting down among the Chalk King, forcing down a rainstorm of hurricane-like proportions. Floating in the air with his back against the rain, Rudy took watch as the rain made its effect on the Chalk King, erasing his body piece by piece. Having brought about a storm like this one, the erasure would be far from slow.

The rain, upon hitting the Chalk King's body, instantly began taking its effect. With each droplet of water taking a chunk of his body away with it, the Chalk King instantly began reducing in size; his chalk body not able to fight back against the rain being poured down upon him. As he was no longer retaining any body to create any sort of limbs, the Chalk King released Carlos, sending him sliding down his melting mass and back down towards his family.

As the three humans witnessed the Chalk King continue to be erased by the thunderstorm brewing, they watched what was becoming of their enemy; slowly being reduced down to nothing. Where he once stood tall as a towering mass of chalk, existing as a pillar of pure thought and abstract made of terror, his body was being reduced by the second as the rainfall continued its downpour.

Most importantly, looking up to Rudy Tabootie, under the influence of the Golden Chalk, the three watched what had he had become in this final moment of battle. Watching his opponent die by his very own hands, and in an extremely brutal manner, Rudy seemed to be in a strange state of being detached from the act, yet engrossed in it. Even with the power of the Golden Chalk, nothing could drown out the trauma he had to face during his time in ChalkZone.

Whether he still saw this killing as a means of revenge was a debatable one, but, at the end of it all, Rudy was destroying the Chalk King, and that was all that mattered with this moment in time.

Ever since his death as Christopher Wolfe, the Chalk King had been known for numerous deaths and unspeakable atrocities. Having erased numerous Zoners across ChalkZone, ranging from some of the unknowns and forgotten pieces or the leaders of Calcite themselves, their blood (or, rather, dust) was on his hands. Now, those same murderous hands wash away under the force of the storm, clearing away all that was the Chalk King.

Just as each rainstorm ends with the shine of the sun, signalling that all that was old and bad had been cleared away, this rainstorm ended with the shine of the night moon, but clearing away the old and the bad nonetheless.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

As the rainstorm came to an end, Rudy Tabootie set himself back on the ground once again, rejoining with Penelope, Carol, and Carlos. Releasing his drawing grip on the Golden Chalk, Rudy reverted back to his normal state, no longer under the control of the chalk.

The reunited humans, grouping themselves together at the scene of the Chalk King continuing to melt, watched as the final moments of the Chalk King began to play out. Even with the knowledge of all that the Chalk King was guilty of, the sight of watching him die was not an easy sight to take in, especially knowing that he was once human.

With his dying thoughts unable to properly focus the mass of his body to form anything solid or concrete in form, the Chalk King only continued to flux in many states as he erased under the fall of the rain. Where he once stood as a towering mass not a few seconds ago, his size began to grow smaller than those that were watching him wither away.

The worst part of the spectacle of dying was not the sights, as horrific as they were. The worst part were the sounds. Continuing to cry out in pain and agony from being erased by the rainstorm, the Chalk King let out many yells and screams for help, most of them sounding less than human.

"_**I'M MELTING! DEAR GOD, I'M MELTING! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!**_" The Chalk King screamed.

Despite the yells of the Chalk King calling out for help, none lifted a finger to help the dying king. With every memory of their friends dying under his hand; Snap, Biclops, Blocky, Rapsheeba, Barney the Encyclocentipedia, King Mumbo Jumbo, Toe Fu, and countless other Zoners, the decision to let him die was easy, as strong as the temptation to save him was.

Eventually, after many struggles for life, there was nothing left of the Chalk King but his face, beginning to morph and slowly melt away under the waters consuming his mass. Finally, with his remains taking one final shape as the face of the young Christopher Wolfe, just as he first entered ChalkZone, the face dissipated in the water, making the end of the threat that he posed to the 'Zone.

Now, the king is dead.

As the group had finally won, the four humans let out a collective sigh of relief, all finally granted the levity of victory that they had been fighting so hard for. At last, the Chalk King was saved, and ChalkZone was finally safe.

While the group took a moment to bask in their victory, Penelope took notice of a certain change that had been brought upon by the Golden Chalk. The powers of the Golden Chalk may not have controlled him any longer, but the chalk had left a permanent effect on his body.

"Rudy, you're... You're human again!" Penelope said.

Upon looking down at himself, Rudy took notice that the Golden Chalk had seemed to turn him real again, as Penelope had witnessed. Where his body was once flesh, then turned to chalk, he now was turned to flesh again; now living as a human once again. Stopping to feel the air fill his lungs, his skin feel the embrace of his clothes, and nose smell the rusty air of the warehouse, Rudy knew that he was indeed human again.

Never knowing that he would miss the feeling of being a real human, Rudy felt particularly elated by the effect left upon him, thankful for the powers of the Golden Chalk. The children, just as happy to see him alive and human once again, all embraced him in joy, which Rudy quickly returned with a hug of his own and Penelope joined in on.

However, their momentary hug was cut short by sound of labored breathing across the room, bringing to their attention one final presence in the room. Hearing the tone of the voice, the group recognized the heavy breather as Skrawl. Remembering the last state that he was left in during the battle of previous, the four hurried to the last place they had left him.

Seeing the condition he was in, they realized that the place he was laying on would be his final resting place. With the water dumped on him erasing most of his body, only small pieces of him remained; the rest sure to follow soon. Kneeling down to the dying Skrawl, Rudy sat down beside his former enemy, seeking to comfort him in his last moments.

"Skrawl." Rudy said.

"_Rudy Tabootie... You did it... I never doubted you for a second..._" Skrawl said.

"Here, just hang on, and I'll-"

Rudy took a piece of magic chalk, preparing to fix Skrawl's erased mass and repair the damage done upon his body from his moment of sacrifice against the Chalk King. Not wanting to be redrawn, Skrawl pushed Rudy's hand away, shaking what was left of his head.

"Skrawl, what are you doing? I can fix you, just let me-" Rudy tried to say.

"_No, Rudy. I've lived a very bad life. I don't deserve to come back._" Skrawl said.

"No, Skrawl, I've watched all my friends just get erased right in front of me, I'm not about to let another go-"

"_Rudy. You truly are worthy of being called the Great Creator. You know, for a while, I thought that meant you were supposed to be some kind of god in the 'Zone; someone who could be infallible and always set things right, with me being your one mistake. I guess that's part of why I went after you all those years. I wanted to prove the 'Zone wrong about you, that you weren't infallible, that you were just mortal. I had it all wrong this whole time. You weren't a god or anything like that, not like the Chalk King thought he was. You're just Rudy Tabootie, a boy with dreams and some great art skills. You just did what any boy would do back then. I'm sorry I judged you so badly back then, treated you like I did. It all seems so worthless, what I was fighting for back then._"

"Don't worry about it, Skrawl, I don't care about that anymore-"

"_I know, I know. I'm just glad to see you're back and with Penny again, and with a couple of little surprises in your life. You've got a good life ahead of you now, and you don't have to worry about me anymore._"

"Skrawl..."

"_Just tell me one thing before I go. Did I do good? After all I've done in the past, did I save it? Did I fix it? Am I... Am I worthy of being called your creation?_"

"Skrawl, you're one of the best things I've ever created."

Getting Rudy's approval before his death, Skrawl gave one last smile; no longer concerned with the pain of dying, but only holding onto the fact that he was seen as a worthy creation in his creator's eyes.

"_Heh. You know, maybe that's all I needed this whole time. It feels good being seen as good in the eyes of my creator, after being bad all this time. It's so strange... It feels... really... nice..._" Skrawl said.

With his last breath leaving his body, Skrawl finally dissipated into the puddle of water he was laying in, leaving the physical world forever. Among his erasing remains was a small piece of his baby-blue body, quickly disappearing under the water. Not allowing this final piece of Skrawl to go, Rudy scooped it out of the water, preserving it in his hands.

Although the Chalk King was finally defeated and ChalkZone was saved from his destruction, it seems that there was nothing left of ChalkZone to have been saved. All of their friends, all that they had known of the 'Zone was dead or destroyed, leaving nothing left behind but the wrath that the Chalk King had left upon the 'Zone, scarring its beautiful landscape forever.

"Rudy... We might have won, but... Look at what's happened along the way. Everyone's dead. The Chalk King, he... he killed everyone. There's no one we know left in ChalkZone. What are we supposed to do now? Everyone's gone." Penelope said.

Penelope, trying to seek shelter from her own words and thoughts, leaned upon Rudy's shoulder, trying to seek answers from him to questions that she could barely stand to even ask herself. Looking down at Carol and Carlos, the two young children looked right back at Rudy, tears forming in their eyes over all that had happened to the world that they had sought to save.

"Everybody's gone. What do we do?" Penelope repeated.

Seeing the Golden Chalk continue to glow in his hand, the answer to Penelope's question seemed to be in the palm of Rudy's hand. Holding up the Golden Chalk in front of the group, in one moment, they all seemed to know that their friends were not gone. At least, not for long.

"No, they're not." Rudy said.

"The Golden Chalk? But it only draws real things, doesn't it?" Carol asked.

"It's all human thought in one piece of chalk, there's no telling what it can do. But, if it can make real things, then it should be able to make anything out of chalk, too. And, if it's all of human thought, just think about what that could mean. All the Zoners we knew only existed as human thoughts before they were drawn, all thoughts that could be in here. All we have to do is find those thoughts and bring them back out again, and our friends are back."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Penelope asked.

"We have to try. We can't stop until ChalkZone is saved."

Leaving the warehouse and heading back into ChalkZone, Rudy drew the group a portal along the brick walls of the warehouse with a piece of regular chalk, subsequently erasing the portal behind them. Now, leaving behind the Chalk King he was finally defeated, there still remained one last part of the quest:

To bring back ChalkZone.


	44. Chapter 43: Quest's End

**CHAPTER 43: QUEST'S END**

Hidden away from the real world, just a line and some magic away, there exists an alternate world known as ChalkZone. Anything that has ever been drawn and erased on a chalkboard, from simple sidewalk drawing created by children to the most complex and intricate designs by the leading scientists of the world, all comes to life in this world, living a life given by its unknowing creator.

In this strange and colorful world, rules like logic and physics have no meaning. Anything is possible, no matter how impossible. Anything can exist, even if it can't exist. Here, the beautiful and impossible works of art to the most bizarre and hideous creatures can be brought to life by the way of simple whim, a piece of chalk, and an artistic mind.

To the two children known as Carol and Carlos, and the adults known as Rudy and Penelope, this vast, logicless world is no longer the wondrous place it once was. Ravaged by the war-driven Chalk King, the world of ChalkZone is without its best minds and beings; left as an empty wasteland littered with the weapons and bodies of those who fought in this war.

Now, even with the Chalk King defeated, revenge for the Zoners lost in the war was completed, but this only left the victory of saving ChalkZone all the more empty. With no one left to bask in the celebration of winning over the tyranny over the anti-art maniac that ravaged their realm for so many years, the victory of the heroes seemed to be pointless in retrospect, leaving nothing but an empty, nihilistic future for a place for the world of ChalkZone.

It would've been this way if not for the Golden Chalk, of course.

Just as the Golden Chalk had helped the humans defeat the Chalk King and save ChalkZone, it fell upon the magic piece of calcium carbonate to save the 'Zone once again. Wielded in the hands of Rudy Tabootie, there is a way to undo all the damage done from this war, and set all things right in ChalkZone once again.

With Penelope, Carol, and Carlos at his sides, the final step to take in ending the quest and winning once and for all would not be taken by Rudy alone. However, while the power of the Golden Chalk was beyond the understanding of one simple person, the question of whether it was capable of restoring ChalkZone was a hard question to answer; the only way to find the answer being to use it and see what would happen.

"Rudy, are you sure this'll work? We can barely handle the Golden Chalk already, how are you sure that it'll bring back everybody?" Penelope asked.

"Like I said, the Golden Chalk's every human thought ever thought, including the thoughts that created all the Zoners we know. If we can tap into those thoughts, we can bring them back exactly as they were, as if we never lost them." Rudy said.

"So, what, then? You'll do it all yourself?" Carol asked.

"Nope. For this one, I want all of us working together as we fix ChalkZone. It took all of us to beat the Chalk King, it'll take all of us to get everything back to normal and undo what he did."

Grasping the Golden Chalk in his hand, the thoughts and powers began to flow through Rudy's mind and body, turning his skin a solid gold. Before the transformation made its way all the way through his body, Rudy reached his empty hand to Penelope, seeking to have her hand in his.

"_**Take my hand, Penny. We've got to put our minds together for this one.**_" Rudy said.

Penelope did not know what to expect to happen from taking Rudy's hand, leaving her a bit fearful from what would come if she did as he asked. As she shared a strong love for Rudy, this love also came with a strong trust, leader her to override all skepticism on the affair. Brushing aside all disbelief and uncertainty, Penelope took hold of Rudy's hand; their fingers wrapping tightly around each other's.

Once Penelope grabbed Rudy's hand in her own, her very skin began turning solid gold, just as his was. With the two joined as one, their thoughts, amplified and expanded by the Golden Chalk, began to flow into two states of mind as if they were one and the same; their souls joined in a matrimony and connection beyond comprehension other than those sharing said bond.

Needing the remaining minds to join them in the rebuilding of ChalkZone, the collected being of Rudy and Penelope reached out to the children at their sides, urging them to join them in their elevated state of mind; becoming part of the consciousness that shared nothing but the mind of the entire species itself.

The children, while frightened in the state that the adults were in, were not as delayed in accepting the invitation set forth. Being more adventurous, principled, and intent to set ChalkZone right once again, the children joined the collective; Carol taking Penelope's hand, Carlos taking Rudy's. Just as Penelope did upon taking Rudy's hand, the two children began turning to a solid gold, complete in their connection to the adults.

[Soundtrack Cue: Faith No More - The Real Thing]

Now, with all thinkers and creators joined as one, the consummation is complete. There is no longer any Rudy, Penelope, Carol, or Carlos. There is only thought; pure, unclean, orderly, chaotic, all-knowing, clueless, loving, hateful, caring, callous, peaceful, war-mongering, completely human thought, collected in one mind.

This one consciousness, this one collective, knows everything and it knows nothing.

The prepuce of the soul pulls back to reveal its intent, and the all-seeing eye of the mothers and the gods and the photographs opens its womb and its love to the passion to be given. The mind is released by the erection of the soul through the act of violence and generosity, sending its information across highways of thought and ignorance, swimming across the sky of privacy and control.

The journey of the minds collects itself to the parabola of existence and the forgotten, moving through the waters of time and freedom to seek out the truth among the temporal and beloved. Their mission is to reach the core of the world, the world that they knew as only warmth and love and peace.

The travel among the umbilical has led them to the cell that chained up the infantile growth of thought that had no rationale of its own. It was time for this creature to make its dominion on the land beneath its feet, but it only wished to keep the head of its body in the body of the loving mother-eye.

Not able to leave without this sacred thought, the mind takes it along, making a premature odyssey to the world of pain where the thought was needed to heal the scorched skin of the stone. The embryonic escape was not without its resistance of the thought, dedicated to return to the cell that held it imprisoned and warm, or suffer the abortive escape attempt that would surely lead to it being forgotten and lost.

Not able to leave without the thought needed to heal the world that they knew, the mind shared with it the pain of the land it came from; all the bad and all the good. The thought, adhering to the communication that it didn't know it needed, ended its resistance of fear and isolation, realizing that it was the only chance to give birth to the dead and allow them to rise from their holes that held them back from the world that they loved.

Allowing itself to join on the sacred mission of love and passion, the thought merged itself with the mind; the two having deep, passionate sex wrapped in a flag of light and weight. The beings are one, then they are two, then they are four, then they are eight, and they continue to grow.

The expansion does not stop; the offspring of gods and new aliens ever-growing too big for its own good. The space it devours and lusts after is not enough, and it continues to turn from something celebrated and welcomed to something terrifying, all because of the change it ejaculated onto the ways of all that was normal.

Now, it is the universe. The universe that was once known, that once was, is gone and unwritten in the books that are never read. Now, this is the universe, and it grows and grows again and again, the idea that it represents becoming the dominant presupposition of its people.

The universe gives birth to itself, it dies, and it is born once again; all over and over again, all for all time to come. The ending is the beginning is the end is the beginning is the end is the beginning.

The mind returns to its hosts. It now has the thoughts that it needs.

Now, with the ideas that once brought forth the Zoners that the adults and the children knew and loved, those that had died can now return.

The family of four, still collected as one mind, placed the obtained thoughts and ideas to the hand of Rudy Tabootie, expressing them out into full forms and new creatures, each representing what they once were before all the violence and pain had destroyed them once before. Eternally living beings born from love and passion are reborn once again in the shape of the gone but not forgotten beings that they once were.

The mind collecting the thoughts that conceived the Zoners that they knew and loved, the thoughts that were the wombs of the people that they needed to will back to life to complete the quest as they saw fit. Bringing in minds of all shapes and sizes and colors and contents, the collective mind expresses out the thoughts to life, breathing out the by-products of imagination and fantasy to organisms abound and roaming.

The hand of the mind, moving the Golden Chalk through the air, expresses its orgasmic discharge of idea onto the land, shaping the cold new reality in this world to a world without reality or sense once again. The horror of war and the insanity of the real world of grown-ups is swept away in a blaze of childishness and innocense, seeking out to make a place where all is love and wonder and joy.

The grandstanding, towering mass that was known as Castle Chalkenstein, a world in and of itself that represented and unleashed all that the Chalk King stood for; erased away as if it never existed. The trauma and bad memories of pain that were given to Rudy in the fortress, staining his soul for the past number of years; wiped clean from his heart and mind and gone forever.

In this place where Castle Chalkenstein once stood, there is only a field of oddities and absurdities; flora far beyond anything that could naturally evolve on its own. Daisies are not daisies, but Weeksies, comprised of an entire week of beauty condensed to show all at once. Roses are not roses, but Doughses, made of soft and squishy dough that can be cooked into any pastry of choosing, or simply played with on its own for fun. Lilies are not lilies, but Grillies, cooking assorted delicious snacks like hamburgers and sausages for others to come and eat.

Across this field of bizarre and beautiful flowers are the Zoners born again. On this newly-crafted field recreated from a place of death and despair, a deathbed is remade into a birthplace for lives once lost to live once again. All across the field, Zoners known to the mind; Snap, Biclops, Blocky, Bathtub Granny, Barney the Encyclocentipedia, King Mumbo Jumbo, Jacko Pumpkinhead, Crainiacs 1 through 7, Toe Fu, Bully Nerd, Sally the Sea Monster, Yadda Yadda Yeti, Lars the Polar Bear, Thor Throat, Generic Man, Major Brand, Spy Fly; every last casualty of this 15-year long war is back once again, living once again.

With the casualties of war reversed and the dead alive once again and the enemy dead and gone from existence, never again to return or harm anyone else, the quest is over.

The war is won.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

With its mission complete, the mind brings its bodies back to the ground, its control releasing itself over its hosts. It has done its job, now it divides back into the people who made it up: Rudy, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos. They are back and they are themselves again, but they shall never forget this experience, and never lose the bond that they have melded within their souls now and forever.

As their skin turned back to their original colors once again, Rudy released his grip on the Golden Chalk, setting them back to normal, as normal as they will ever be after this. No longer conjoined at the hands, the four ran to the field that they had created, moving to greet their rising friends as they awoke from their rebirth.

Always the one to make his thoughts vocal as much as possible, Snap rose up first, saying his inner thoughts aloud to try to accept and comprehend them himself.

"_Oy caloy_, I'm alive? How the chalk did that happen? Last I remember, I was melted under that surprise attack by the Chalk King, and-" Snap pondered aloud.

"And we beat him." Rudy said.

Turning to see Rudy and the others standing before him, Snap saw his creator hold up the Golden Chalk, displaying the device in which led to their resurrection. The remaining Zoners, all rising up from their new birthplace, leaned in to see the Golden Chalk displayed in the hand of Rudy Tabootie, hearing the news that he had brought with it.

"The Golden Chalk was a lot more powerful than we thought. We brought everybody back. We won." Rudy said.

Just as Snap took very well to this news, the reborn Zoners all cheered aloud, victorious at last. Where their participation in the final fight was interrupted by a sudden and seeming death, their delay from being involved in the manner was rewarded with a joyous announcement of news and an eternity of peace that came with it.

Having been out of the fight the longest, King Mumbo Jumbo approached Rudy Tabootie, wishing to personally congratulate the hero in his moment of glory. Never having lost his faith in him, placed within Rudy when he was but a boy, the pride King Mumbo Jumbo had never felt more elated.

"Congratulations, Rudy Tabootie. You are indeed worthy of being called the Great Creator. Dare I say, the most worthy of all." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it alone. If wasn't for everybody else, I wouldn't have beaten the- Actually, if it wasn't for Penny and Carol and Carlos, I wouldn't be where I am now. I'd still be in the jungle, hiding and scared. But I'm not anymore. Now, look at everything that's happened. I really can't believe I got this far." Rudy said.

"Many wondrous things can happen in the land of ChalkZone, Rudy Tabootie. Finding your way back from a place of pain and sorrow is no exception, especially when the realm of ChalkZone is meant to represent the opposite of such emotions. Love is a strong force; one that very few people can go untouched by."

"Himself's no execption, King Mumbo Jumbo." A new voice said.

While the others were surprised by the unexpected voice and the unknown owner of the voice, King Mumbo Jumbo was not taken back by the new presence. Rather, he gave a warm smile, turning to the origin of the last spoken sentence to bid his greetings.

"Queenie Beanie, it's been far too long." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

Reaching their hands out and grasping one another's, King Mumbo Jumbo and Queenie Beanie shared a light but loving embrace, more than happy to see one another after so many years apart.

"My queen." King Mumbo Jumbo said.

"My king." Queenie Beanie said.

Taking King Mumbo Jumbo by his side, Queenie Beanie turned her attention to the humans, directing most of it to Rudy. Penelope, Carol, and Carlos, not having met Queenie Beanie before, found themselves confused by her arrival.

"Uh... Who is this?" Penelope asked.

"Penny, Queenie Beanie. Queenie Beanie, Penny. Queenie helped me find out how to draw again." Rudy said.

"Yourself flatters myself too much. All myself did was just show yourself the way to get himself's drawin' back in place, and himself picked it up from there. Himself did an amazin' job, too." Queenie Beanie said.

A swarm of Beanie Boys arrived to group around their queen, wrapping around her arms and legs like small children. Elated by their loving embrace, Queenie Beanie gave out a laugh; both moved by her children's gesture and taken aback by their sudden appearance.

"Oh, babies, myself can't express how much I missed yourselves! Yourselves all came back!" Queenie Beanie said.

"Sorry, Queenie, we had a run-in with the humans back when we was workin' for Skrawl, and they had to erase us to stop us from makin' a mistake." One Beanie Boy said.

Drawing himself a new speech collar, Carlos expressed his apologies to the Beanie Boys and their queen.

"_Sorry I killed you._" Carlos said.

"Hey, water under the bridge, pardon the expression." The Beanie Boy said.

"Well, Rudy Tabootie, himself truly did do himself an excellent job of settin' all of ChalkZone right, makin' sure we got peace day and night, makin' ourselves' future bright, makin' this day where the sunshine gives light, ain't got no more Chalk King related fright." Queenie Beanie said.

"Well, bucko, you really outdid yourself this time. So, how's about we head out for a little celebration? I'm bettin' just about every Zoner out here's lookin' to give you a great big 'thank you' for everything you've done." Snap said.

"Not just yet, there's one more thing I have to do first." Rudy said.

Despite all that was done to bring back the many casualties of the war, there was still one life that was not brought back yet. Reaching into his leather jacket, Rudy pulled out the last surviving piece of Skrawl, displaying it for the other to see.

"What is that thing?" Snap asked.

"It's the last piece of Skrawl. He gave his life to save all of ours." Rudy said.

"Skrawl? Giving his life? To _save_ you?"

"A lot happened to him along the way, Snap. Something that changed him for the better. He's not the same Zoner he was back then, and I have a chance to make him something different again."

Laying the piece of Skrawl on the ground, Rudy pulled out his magic chalk one last time, preparing to give the once-evil Zoner the second chance that he had earned for himself.

"All Skrawl wanted was to be what he was meant to be. This time, I won't have my vision interrupted." Rudy said.

Taking his chalk in hand, Rudy began tracing a line around the piece, engulfing it in the newly-created shape and assimilating it as a whole. Raising the new shape upright, Rudy began adding more dimensions and detail to the shape, giving it a more defined surface. Watching Rudy work on the piece of art that would set a new life for Skrawl and bring about an intended vision decades in the making, the humans and Zoners carefully watched him work, none knowing what his true vision for Skrawl was.

Upon giving his final details to the basic shape of his creation, Rudy moved onto the last portions of the shape. The shape was not like anything the lot had ever seen before, leaving them all the more curious as to what the final product would be. After only a few final additions to the shape, what seemed to be 4 pegs at the bottom of the shape, the creation was finally completed.

Inspecting the new creation as it was finished, the group all recognized what this new creation was.

"A sofa? _That's _what Skrawl was supposed to be all this time?" Carol asked.

"Not just any sofa, it's a designer sofa. I was drawing him for a girl named Michelle at her birthday party. She wanted to be an interior designer, so I thought of a cool sofa she could make when she got older. How do you like it, Skrawl?" Rudy asked.

Responding to the questions, two dots on the sofa that appeared to be buttons opened up and blinked, with the cushion moving up and down like a pair of lips.

"Rudolph Bartholomew Tabootie, this is the _GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!_" Skrawl said.

While all were well aware that Skrawl was capable of talking, none were expecting him to take the form of a sofa and still talk. After the initial shock and confusion wore off, the young Carol still needed to ask more questions to placate her curiosity.

"Let me get this straight. You fought against Rudy for years, tortured him and broke his arms, tried to kill him at Barney's Impenetrable Forest, then turned that all around to help us, all so you could become a _SOFA?!_" Carol asked.

"Not just any sofa, I'm a designer sofa. Care to have a seat? You'll find that I'm very comfy. Besides, you could use a rest after all that work." Skrawl said.

With Carol no longer able to question all the insanity that made up ChalkZone, she put aside all her need for reason and logic and joined the rest of the group, all proceeding to sit down on Skrawl the Sofa. Just as Skrawl himself promised, his cushioning proved to be extremely comfortable, leading the group to all give out a collecting sigh of content.

After all, if you spent the past few days discovering a long-lost alternate world of chalk drawings and found a missing man presumed dead in a quest to obtain a piece of chalk meant to defeat an immortal chalk monster born of an art prodigy who committed suicide and wanted to destroy the entire real world and chalk world so he could recreate both in his image all for a means of entertaining himself, you'd need a rest, too.

"So, did I hear something about a celebration?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, how's about we all head back to Barney's Impenetrable Forest and throw ourselves a party there? We might need ta fix the place up, but you know how it goes." Snap suggested.

"Sure, I like that idea. I bet, with the Golden Chalk, we could fix it all up in no time at all." Rudy said.

"Oh, please, don't get up, allow me!" Skrawl said.

Still seeking to provide comfort for the heroes, Skrawl began walking with the humans still seated atop him, following the group of Zoners to Barney's Impenetrable Forest. With the group all migrating to the forest as one, the travel became less of a journey and more as a parade; all those involved celebrating the victory that was held here in ChalkZone.

* * *

[Soundtrack Cue: Daft Punk - One More Time]

Spending hours and hours within Barney's Impenetrable Forest, many events had unfolded for the group, all in celebration of years of victory to pass. First, with the efforts of Rudy and the rest, and the Golden Chalk, the forest was restored back to its former glory, as if it never knew the battle that ensued before.

Once again tapping into the consciousness of all human thought collected as one, the group had found the thought that had led to the creation of Barney's Impenetrable Forest, restoring it all back to its former glory. Even after the intense and elongated battle that was fought not a day ago at this very same place, there was surely no trace of such a war, forever gone and replaced with only pure and unadulterated peace and love.

Then, with the forest back to the way it was, the largest party ever seen in ChalkZone was thrown in celebration, as if none of those present had ever before had anything to celebrate. As each member of the gathering were unique in unimaginable ways, each one had something different to add to the party.

The Crainiacs, being the most technologically capable, operated the DJ set and set off lasers, creating a dance floor never possible in reality. Jacko, Jill, and the Frightzoners, the largest party animals in ChalkZone, dominated the dance floor, especially gaining much praise with their impeccably accurate recreation of Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'. The Beanie Boys, assembling as one performance group, took to the skies to perform what could only be described as synchronized swimming in the air. Placing all of their efforts together, this was a sight not to be missed by anyone in the 'Zone.

In this shared moment, there is no conflict or battle between Zoners. There is no dissent or difference. Despite all that divided them as beings, there was one cause that united them as one people, organizing themselves into one effort to defeat the ultimate evil and save their world. Now, with the fruits of their labor blossomed and harvested, they may now finally enjoy and bask in the peace that they had sought after for so long.

[Soundtrack Cue Change: The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk - I Feel It Coming]

As grand as the party was, however, it was not as loud and rambunctious as it could have been. With each loud and energetic song being played, there were a few slow songs played for the couples. King Mumbo Jumbo and Queenie Beanie, having much time to make up for during their time apart, were one of the first pairs to step forward. They were not, however, the main focus, as much attention as they pulled in.

The couple with the main focus was between Rudy and Penelope, the veterans to ChalkZone and primary heroes in the quest for the Golden Chalk. Aside from their mishap at Dancezone, the two had never formally shared a dance since they were children. Without the magic dance board to guide his dance moves, Rudy was a tad clumsy on the floor, giving him a slight sense of embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry, you're doing good. After all, you've been out of practice for over 15 years." Penelope said.

"I know, I know. I remember when I couldn't even dance well without that machine at the contest." Rudy said.

"I remember, you brought it up last time we were like this."

"Yeah, but it's a lot different this time around. I'm not scared and angry like I was then. This is a lot better."

"I agree. I'm also enjoying this a lot more, too. There's also one more thing I want to do now that I didn't get to do then."

"Oh, yeah? What?"

"This."

Moving her lips closer to his, Penelope engaged a kiss with Rudy, holding him tighter than before. Rudy, accepting the embrace with Penelope, pulled against her just as she pulled against him, bringing the two as close as the two could get. Now, for these two, there is no one else, or even any 'two'. There is only one love and one heart shared.

The observers of the pair, taking notice of their embrace, all gave a collective and supportive cheer. With many of the Zoners having known the two since their younger years, seeing the two together in such a manner showed a huge growth, letting a sense of pride glow through them all.

Resting on Skrawl the Sofa, Carol watched Rudy and her mother continue their kiss, finding the moment beautiful and feeling happy for them both. Skrawl, just as happy for the two, began to shed a few tears, unable to compose himself.

"It's so beautiful... I knew it'd be this way all along..." Skrawl said.

"It is beautiful. I never thought I'd see _Mama_ so happy. Carlos, don't you-" Carol began to say.

Expecting her brother to be also gawking at the two and admiring their love, Carol found her brother doing no such thing; instead listening to his MP3 player, presumably blasting very loud heavy metal once again.

"_**CARLOS!**_" Carol shouted.

Taking his headphones off, Carlos turned his attention away from his music and towards his sister.

"_What?_" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean, 'what'? You did it! _Mama_ has Rudy, and now she's happy again! Don't you care?" Carol asked.

"_Of course I do. I'm really happy._"

"Then why are you just sitting there on your MP3 player?"

"_Because I like to._"

Despite her annoyance with the actions of her brother, Carol still shared a sense of happiness and fulfillment; seeing her mother happy and no longer under the horrible strain that was on her life. With the mission finally accomplished, Carol leaned back on Skrawl, relaxing against his soft cushioning.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

* * *

As the party goes on and on, the Zoners keep up with the liveliness and energy that came with it, planning to celebrate a good number of years of time after such a war took so many years of time out of their immortal lives. Those who were not immortal, however, were not able to keep up with such a long time of celebration, and began to make their way home.

Those mortals now leaving were Rudy, Penelope, Carol, and Carlos, all planning to head back home and put the struggles and trials that they had lived through behind them, only looking forward to a long, much-needed rest and get back to their normal lives. One of these mortals, however, had no real normal life to go back to, leaving the question of what would become of him when he returned to the real world for good.

Of course, that person was Rudy Tabootie. And, of course, his fears were not unnoticed by the rest. Seeing the look of uncertainty on his face, Penelope inquired for answers to his discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"Well, I mean, it's all over. I saved ChalkZone, and I can go home, but I haven't lived in the real world for a long time. Everything that happens to me now is going to be a completely new experience. I won't know what to do." Rudy said.

"You've got us, Rudy, you won't go it alone."

"I know, I know. It's just still going to be really strange, that's all."

While the leave they had taken from the celebration was not particularly announced, it was not completely unnoticed by those at the party. Hurrying to meet up with the leaving humans, Snap rushed to the group to speak to the departing humans one last time.

"Whoa, buckos and buckettes, slow down! Where are you guys goin'? We ain't done partying for a long time, we were just about to start a conga line." Snap said.

"Snap, we've been partying for hours. We've got to get home and rest now. It's been a ride here in ChalkZone again, but we've got lives to get back to now, like getting these two back to school." Penelope said.

"Well, I don't know, _Mama_. That party was pretty fun, and a conga line sounds fun. Can we please stay a little longer? Like, another hour? Or week?" Carol asked.

Giving a small but firm look to her daughter, Penelope expressed a very visible and sharp 'no' with a simple facial expression.

"Oh, right. Well, that's okay. You guys can come on back tomorrow. After that, we can talk about what kinda things we're gonna do the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and everythin' after that. Havin' Rudy and you back is already a big plus, but, two more little creators? I can't wait for what's in store for the old team next!" Snap said.

While Rudy had much pride in his heart after all that he had given to ChalkZone, giving so much sacrifice and love and labor to set the world right, there was still something inside him that could not be filled by the world of ChalkZone. Having spent many adventures in ChalkZone, many years of survival, and several days of struggle and battle, there was little left in his heart for the 'Zone anymore. Despite his fear of the real world and his unfamiliarity with it, Rudy knew that he could not stay in ChalkZone forever.

"I'm sorry, Snap, but... I don't think I'll be coming back tomorrow." Rudy said.

"Oh. Well, what about the next day? I can wait." Snap said.

"No, Snap, I don't think I'll be coming back to ChalkZone at all, at least not for a long time."

Not expecting Rudy to ever say such words in his life, Snap's heart grew extremely heavy and his mind confused.

"What?! Why not?" Snap asked.

"I've just been stuck here for over 15 years with no way to get home, lost myself completely and turned into someone else, and I even died and came back to life again. That's a lot I've had to take in, and I've never known a normal life. I've finally got a chance at that, and I get to spend it with Penny. I love ChalkZone, but... I just need to be real again." Rudy said.

"But I haven't seen you in 15 years, bucko! There's a lot we need to catch up on, and so much we haven't done! You said you went to Chalklantis? We were plannin' that trip for months when you and Penny were kids, and I didn't get to see it with ya! What about visitin' ChalkZone in other parts of the world? We went to New York once, what about L.A.? Las Vegas? Orlando? Hillwood? Ocean Shores? Or maybe we could-" Snap ranted.

"Snap, please. I had my fun, but I need my life. I need this. Please try to understand." Rudy said.

Unable to express his disdain any longer, Snap had nothing left to share but a heavy frown. Wanting to hold his best friend one last time, Snap ran to Rudy and hugged him tightly, trying to give his creator one last moment to share together. Just as pained in letting his creation and best friend go, Rudy kneeled down to Snap, returning the hug and bidding his last goodbyes to Snap.

"_Oy caloy_, what am I supposed to do while you're gone, Rudy?" Snap asked.

Releasing the hug and rising to his feet again, Rudy shared with Snap one last hope for the future of ChalkZone. Placing his hands on the shoulders of Carol and Carlos, Rudy gave the two his endorsement as the next Great Creators of ChalkZone.

"These two have done a lot more for ChalkZone than I could ever imagine, I think it's safe to say they could keep you pretty good company for a while." Rudy said.

"We've probably got a lot of school to catch up on now, but I'm definitely coming back here soon. Carlos, too, I'm guessing." Carol said.

"_Yep. Want more adventure in ChalkZone, can't wait until next time._" Carlos said.

Change is never an easy thing to accept for anyone, especially when one learns that they will never see a friend again. For Snap, he manages to make do, managing to give out a smile among his sadness.

"Yeah, kid, me too. At the very least, if these two'll come back, will you and Penny still visit?" Snap asked.

"Maybe someday, it's not like we can forget you or ChalkZone. It's the best thing that's happened in our lives." Penelope said.

Wanting one more hug with his best friends, Snap once again brought his arms around Rudy, bringing Penelope in the mix. Rudy and Penelope, both sure to dearly miss the blue wonder that helped tie them together, paid their last goodbyes to their great friend.

After the hug was shared and all tears were dried up, Rudy took his magic chalk and drew a square against the air, creating the portal that led back to his room. Remembering all the times that he had ended his adventures by this method, Rudy took it all in one last time, recollecting on all that had happened to him in ChalkZone.

Stepping through the portal, the humans entered back in the real world, all looking back into ChalkZone to take in its sights one last time. Giving one last glance to Snap, the Zoner let out his last parting words to his creator.

"I love you." Snap said.

"I love you, too, Snap." Rudy said.

Taking the eraser to the chalkboard in his hand, Rudy erased the portal, sealing off the entrance to ChalkZone. With a few simple swipes in the air, the image of Snap and ChalkZone was gone to Rudy, and the image of Rudy and Penelope gone to Snap. There remained nothing now but an empty place that stood as the last place Snap had seen his best friend.

Now, Snap was alone, and without any company left. Never to see Rudy again for quite some time, and the rest of the Zoners at the party, there was no one left to accompany him. Here, he remains alone, not wanting to be around anyone else for a while. Here, he reflects on his past actions and all that had led up to this moment.

Thinking back on all his past decisions, the moment that led up to this ending between him and his best friend came back to haunt him, reminding him once again of all that he lost. With Rapsheeba taken by Skrawl and the Beanie Boys, all under the employ of the Chalk King, Snap was forced to betray Rudy to save her life, only to learn that it had been taken anyways.

Still, he cannot remove the loss from his heart, nor the pain that it left within.

"_Aw, Rapsheeba. Why'd I have to do everything that I did back then? I sold out Rudy, and now he's gone. I'm such a bad guy._" Snap said.

"Aw, c'mon, don't worry, Snap, you just did what you thought was right, ain't nobody blamin' you." A female voice said.

"_But Rudy ain't here no more, and you ain't, either, Rapsheeba. How am I supposed to-_"

With the realization of his own words catching up with his head, Snap turned to see a sight that he never thought he would see in his life again, but was proudly given the chance to see again. Standing before him was Queen Rapsheeba, alive and well once again. Unable to believe his eyes, Snap found himself taking double-takes, trying to process both the sight before him and contain his happiness.

"They said they brought _everybody _back, Snap, you didn't think they'd forget about me, did ya?" Rapsheeba asked.

"_**RAPSHEEBA!**_" Snap shouted.

Scooping Rapsheeba up off the ground, Snap began kissing her all over her body in a Tex Avery-style episode of mania, getting a laugh out of Rapsheeba as she laid victim to the showering of affection given. Trying to calm him down from his moment of hysteria, Rapsheeba grabbed his face, bringing the two under eye contact, leading Snap to stop and focus on her next sentence.

"Whoa, cowboy, how about you save some of that energy for somethin' else? We could have ourselves a little party of our own." Rapsheeba said.

"Say no more, my queen, your mighty servant Snap will bring you to a place where nobody can bother us for a very, _very_ long time! You've been gone for 15 years, but I've been right here, and you and I got a lotta makin' up to do, or should I say makin' out?" Snap asked.

"You lead the way, blue boy. Also, I've been hearin' about how you were called Cobalt 99 for a while, actin' like some kinda superhero. How about I be the damsel in distress and you rescue me?"

"All ya had to do was ask!"

With Rapsheeba back and in his arms once again, it seems that Snap's time without Rudy will not be as empty a life as it seemed, and that he had a future with someone else ahead of him, as well. Now, with nothing else to do in ChalkZone but spend time with Rapsheeba, Snap sought out a place where the two would not be interrupted for quite some time.

Now, with all things set right in ChalkZone once and for all, there only leaves one more question:

What will now come of the life of Rudy Tabootie?


	45. Chapter 44: A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 44: A NEW BEGINNING**

In the city of Plainville, Minnesota, not much is to be found in this small town. Resting somewhere in the Dairy Belt of the United States, not much is to be found here nor to do. Here, people live their lives and mind their own business, living out life peacefully as they see fit.

There is one citizen of this town, however, that has no sense of peace, but tries to find as close to it as he can. This citizen is Joe Tabootie, and old man with a tragedy that has torn his life apart at the seams. Living as a simple man running a meat shop, a particularly strange one with a penchant for mixing meats and candies together, Joe lived as a simple family man, with a wife and son to care for.

One day, however, that beloved son disappeared, never to be found again, and presumed dead. Spending much of his life looking for his lost son, Joe spared no expense in trying to find his lost son again, nearly bankrupting himself trying to find him. The stress of the search was costly on both him and his wife, and it had cost the latter her very life. With his wife gone and no one left in his life, Joe found no reason to truly continue on doing anything, living out his life without any purpose.

Now, in the nursing home known as Happy Endings Retirement Home, Joe Tabootie patiently and comfortably waits to die, seeking only to make his last few years on Earth as comfortable as he can. Resting in his bed, he retreats into his own mind; having nothing to read, not turning on his TV set, not eating his breakfast prepared 2 hours ago; simply lying down and trying to find his inner sense of peace.

While the peace is nothing significant, it is enough to have been disturbed by the presence of a nurse, approaching Joe and gaining his attention out of his gaze. Thinking that the nurse was coming to question his uneaten breakfast, Joe dismissed the nurse's aid.

"Oh, you can take the tray, I'm really not hungry." Joe said.

"It's not that, Mr. Tabootie. You have some visitors." The nurse said.

"Visitors?"

"Yes, sir. A Penelope Sanchez."

"Oh, Penny's come to visit? Okay, send her over, please."

With Joe's approval, the nurse allowed Penelope to enter the room. Penelope, after sharing a brief hug with Joe, sat down at a chair across his bed, comfortably seating herself. Remembering how distraught that she was upon last seeing her, Joe took notice of Penelope's visible aura of joy, sensing that perhaps she had found some kind of peace at last.

"Hi, Joe." Penelope said.

"Hey, Penny. It's been at least a week, you settle down alright? The house doing fine? The kids happy?" Joe asked.

"Yes, everything's been great, thank you for asking. The kids couldn't be happier."

"You know, you seem a lot happier than last time we spoke. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Something really amazing happened, something that I never thought would happen in a long, long time."

"What happened?"

"Well, it's probably better if you see it for yourself. You wouldn't believe me if I just told you."

"What? Penny, what's going on?"

Taking his cue from Penelope, Rudy Tabootie entered the room. Where Joe Tabootie could not be any more baffled by Penelope's wording, the sight of his son's aged face instantly explained all confusion in one instant. While his common sense would tell him that his son was surely dead, the sight of Rudy Tabootie standing before him defied all that sense in one motion.

"Rudy?" Joe asked.

"Hi, dad. I'm home." Rudy said.

With the simple name of 'dad' giving no more cause for any more questions or concerns, Joe Tabootie was brought to tears of joy in an instant. 15 years of searching for his son, a cause that was seemingly lost; all paid off in one second in time. Rudy, happy to see his father once again, ran into his arms; the two sharing a hug expressing more love and warmth than the two had ever before shared in their lives.

The sight of the two reunited was a spectacle beyond words to express, every eye in the nursing home seeing the two embrace and shedding tears at the sight. Penelope, being at the eye of the storm, shed perhaps the most tears of all, knowing the struggles and pain that Joe had to live with longer than all, and joyous to see them all relieved.

Finally, Rudy and Joe released their hug, allowing the two to talk at last. Naturally, the first thing on Joe's mind is let out, needing this question so desperately answered.

"Son, where have you been?" Joe asked.

"Well... It's a really long story." Rudy said.

* * *

"_While the investigation continues on the strange case of a warehouse seemingly being destroyed, as well as finding numerous stolen goods of chalk and packaged water, the Plainville police department still denies all rumors of a car that somehow disappeared through the ground after being involved on a high-speed chase down I-94, despite several eyewitnesses._" The reporter said.

On a local news station of Plainville, the primary reporter, a young man named Jerry Raton, receives a piece of paper from one of the station's producers, the paper relaying him news that had just broken out on the town not a few hours ago.

"_Oh, this just in, we have just received word that Rudy Tabootie, the boy that was lost and presumed dead for the past 15 years, has returned from his decade-and-a-half long disappearance. The first ones to receive this news was his own father, Joseph Tabootie, when he was visited by his long-lost son at Happy Endings Retirement Home. Due to personal affairs to tend to, Rudy Tabootie was unable for comment today, allowing us to only get a few questions a-_" Jerry began to say.

Before the news report could continue on, the broadcast was interrupted by the appearance of Vinnie and Terry Raton, two maniacs obsessed with ChalkZone, driven to prove its existence, as well as the parents of Jerry Raton. While the reputation of his mother, previously known as Terry Bouffant, was tarnished as a news reporter, Jerry was not about to let the sins of his mother ruin his own career.

"_That kid knows about ChalkZone! I'm telling you, he knows that ChalkZone is real! He's been there!_" Terry shouted.

"_That's right, and I'm claiming rights on the place, we're gonna open it up as Vinnieland next summer!_" Vinnie shouted.

"_Mom! Dad! For god's sake, you two are grown adults, you have got to let this ChalkZone thing go and let me live my life! You can't just barge in the studio like that!_" Jerry protested.

With the introduction of two security guards on the scene, both Vinnie and Terry were removed from the scene, but not without making their last vulgar remarks towards their intended audience.

"_[beep] the news and their lies to cover up ChalkZone! You all know the truth, you knew it when those [beep]ing hair-eating creatures got here! You want it all to your [beep]ing selves! [beep] you big-businesses and keeping down the little guy! [beep] you! [beep] you all!_" Vinnie shouted.

"_You people can't throw me out, I made this [beep]ing station what it is today! Get your [beep]ing hands of me! I'm gonna [beep][beep][beep][beep][beep]!_" Terry shouted.

After numerous struggles and censor bleep later, Vinnie and Terry were finally removed from the scene, leaving only a small loss of time on the studio and a sense of embarrassment on Jerry for the actions of his parents. Composing himself once again, Jerry brought his attention back to the news story at hand.

"_Heh-heh, sorry about that, folks. As I was saying, due to personal affairs to tend to, Rudy Tabootie was unable for comment today, allowing us to only get a few questions answered regarding his disappearance. When asked where he had been residing for the past 15 years, Rudy answered that he had been staying in the country of Greenland. With the aide of the governement of Greenland, the investigation as to where exactly Rudy Tabootie has been for the past time is still being searched thoroughly, and Rudy himself is currently in the process of having his legal status of 'dead' reversed by the courts. He is currently residing in his childhood home with Penelope Sanchez, his current partner and, according to what he's been telling us, also his fiancee. Personally, this reporter hopes that, wherever he is, he's living out a good life. I'm Jerry Raton, here's Tom with the weather._" Jerry said.

* * *

[Soundtrack Cue: Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road]

As the weeks go by, Rudy Tabootie finds himself a place within the family of Penelope Sanchez, remaining as her significant other and as a male guide for her children. Where Penelope continues to work her job at Membrane Laboratories, Rudy acts as the homekeeper, caring for the house in Penelope's absence and helping to take care of the children. Despite a few roadblocks in house etiquette and learning new things regarding housekeeping, mainly learning how to cook and how to clean, Rudy finds his new life a rewarding one, having Penelope, Carol, and Carlos in it.

In his spare time, however, his imagination never ceases for a moment to let out the many ideas that he has for stories. With his art supplies just as he left them in his room, and his ownership of all his intellectual properties restored to him, he takes back to his writing and drawing, but, rather than doing this alone, he finds a new team in Carlos. Becoming a team of two, Rudy and Carlos began producing stories greater than Rudy could ever have come up with on his own. Having Rudy's grand schemes and plots to fill the pages, with Carlos to fill in every detail that could be filled, the two were an unstoppable team.

Together, not only did they produce some of the best and most defining work of Rudy's works, like 'Madcap Snap' and 'Vampire Cannibals', but they also published a graphic novel, based on Rudy's own journey back to his ability to draw and return to the real world. Its title was: 'A Stanger's Journey'. Documenting every detail of Rudy's growth and way back to normal, the graphic novel was recognized both by comic fans and novelists, becoming a bestseller overnight. Of course, being back from the dead was a big help in terms of advertising.

As his bond began to grow with Rudy Tabootie, Carlos found many of his own insecurities dissipating, leading way to some growth of his own. Where he had let out his first word when fighting the Chalk King, Carlos began speaking more and more as the days passed; his sentences simple, but the voice behind them far from unimpressive.

As well as strengthening his bond with the children, Rudy also found his relationship with Penelope growing as well. Where he had many moments of fear and uncertainty in their journey together, never for any of those moments did he contemplate running or hiding again, there every time for her. Just as Penelope was present for Rudy in all insecure moments, Rudy was also right there for her. In mere months' time, the time the two had been separated from one another seemed to never exist, as if Rudy and Penelope were never apart once.

Finally, as the months passed, it was time to bring their relationship to its next level. Taking the Golden Chalk back into ChalkZone, Rudy subsequently returned with a beautiful diamond ring, crafted specially for Penelope. Without missing a beat, Penelope instantly accepted, Rudy never even needing to ask the question. The children, living with only one parent for so long, seemed to finally have the role of a father filled.

The wedding, of course, was held in the only place fitting for the two: ChalkZone. With every last Zoner attending the wedding, Rudy, Carol, and Carlos drawing the chapel and decorations, Snap acting as best man, and King Mumbo Jumbo announcing their marriage, everything seemed to be just perfect. Despite having to work through a long and detailed explanation, Joe Tabootie also attended the wedding, watching his son finally walk Penelope down the aisle just as he imagined.

Rather than spend the rest of his days in Happy Endings Retirement Home, Joe found it fitting that he spend his final days in ChalkZone, finding the place far more exciting to live in than the real world. Although it seemed that he would be without any company or aid during his last days, Joe would also not be alone during his final days in ChalkZone. With the use of the Golden Chalk, Millie Tabootie was recreated as well, as if she had never died and left him behind. Just as one marriage began, another was reunited.

Spending one last time with both of his parents, Rudy bid them goodbye, bidding them a good life in ChalkZone. While Rudy would be busy within the real world, Carol and Carlos found their days would be occupied with both their parents in the real world and their new grandparents in ChalkZone, having a bright and happy future ahead of them.

[Soundtrack Cue End]

Finally, as the wedding came to its conclusion and everyone went back home, Rudy and Penelope began making their way back to the real world, seeking solitude to consummate the marriage. Carol and Carlos, not aware of their plans, followed the two back to the portal.

"Hey, you guys aren't going to forget about us, are you?" Carol asked.

"Well, Carol, Rudy and I need some alone time now. You two keep playing in ChalkZone with Joe and Millie." Penelope said.

"Why can't we go back?"

"They're going to have sex." Carlos said.

Carlos' blunt answer gave some slight discomfort to the others; Rudy and Penelope not wanting to share such details and Carol not wanting to know.

"Ugh. Never mind, sorry. You go on, we'll go." Carol said.

Wanting to avoid the situation, Carol and Carlos sent back to ChalkZone with Joe and Millie, leading the two to explore the 'Zone further and help them seek a means of living and retiring together. Despite Carlos bringing about an awkward moment for the two, Rudy and Penelope brushed it off, moving back to the task at hand.

"Well, then, shall we?" Rudy asked.

"Wait, Rudy, I just want to say something." Penelope said.

"What is it?"

"I just want to say... for a long time, I didn't think I'd be happy like this again, ever since I first lost you. Now, not only are you back, but everything's better than I could have ever imagined."

Proud and fulfilled in giving Penelope the happiness she always wanted, Rudy gave a smile, happy for his wife finally getting the peace she always wanted, just as he found his own.

"It really is." Rudy said.

Now, with one final step, Rudy and Penelope stepped through the portal into the real world, ready to start their life as husband and wife together.

* * *

As Penelope continued her trance-like state in her bed, Dr. Lopez shined a flashlight in her eyes, checking for pupil dilation. Just as it was for the past 15 years, no reaction was found from the distressed girl, with nothing left in her life for her to care about. Placing her flashlight back and removing her gloves, Dr. Lopez turned her attention to one of the nurses, taking a clipboard and writing down a few details on her paper.

"I don't get why you continue to check up on her daily like this." The nurse said.

"Well, Carol, my duty as a doctor is to get people better, no matter what, even if this one hasn't cared about anything in so long." Dr. Lopez said.

"But these check-ups don't tell you anything new. All she does is just sit there with that chalk in her hand."

"I come by in hopes that, one day, she'll wake up out of whatever she's in. It seems that, whatever happened to her friend, she's put herself up in some kind of world of her own where she doesn't have to deal with what happened. It's sad, really. I wish I could just tell her it'd all be okay."

The janitor, passing by Penelope's room, checked in to see if his services would be needed.

"Uh, he- he- hey, doc, y- y- y- you need cleaning yet?" The janitor asked.

"Not yet, Carlos, I'll let you know, dear." Dr. Lopez said.

"O- O- O- Okay, doc."

Carlos, the hospital's janitor, began awkwardly stumbling away with his cleaning cart, moving onto the next room to clean. With no more business in her room, Dr. Lopez dismissed Carol, preparing to leave the room herself. Taking one last look at Penelope, Dr. Lopez let out her last words to Penelope, not sure but not caring if they would be heard or not.

"Such a horrible loss. You could've been anything, maybe a really great scientist. I want to wake you up, I really do, but you've got to let me in. I hope you'll do that one day." Dr. Lopez said.

Leaving the room and closing the door behind her, Dr. Lopez left Penelope left alone once again, still resting in her trance-like state. With no more care or concern for the world around her without Rudy in it, Penelope retreats to the fantasy world of ChalkZone, the world that she had created for herself to escape from the pain in reality.

Humming softly to herself, Penelope let out a tune that only made sense to her, no one else ever hearing this tune before.

"_Hmm... Hmm-hmm-hmm, hmm, hmm... Hmm-hmm-hmm, hmm, hmm... Hmm-hmm-hmm, hmm, hmm..._" Penelope hummed.

Realizing that none of this was real, Penelope woke up from the illusion.

"_**HEY! **_What's the big idea doing this on my wedding day?" Penelope asked.

* * *

With the illusion over, Penelope was brought back to the real world, in the arms of Rudy Tabootie. Stepping down from his hold, the two now watched yet another unexpected event to unfold before them both. The Golden Chalk, hopping out from Rudy's pocket, formed itself a body, just as it did before at Chalklantis.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist." The Golden Chalk said.

"You think that's funny?! Trying to turn everything I knew inside-out like that?!" Penelope shouted.

"Well, it was worth it for the reaction of the readers."

"The who?" Rudy asked.

"You know, the people reading right now. Probably a bunch of teenagers and young adults obsessed with their favorite cartoons, unable to let the past go. But, in fairness, this was an underrated show, and it deserved a lot more attention than that yellow sponge, especially after he went on longer than needed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, nothing, just some 4th wall-breaking. That's the pain of being all human thought and consciousness, you get too aware of everything and start overthinking everything. Anyways, I just wanted to stop and congratulate you two before I left."

"What do you mean, 'before you left'? You're just going to leave?" Rudy asked.

"And, wait a minute, if you were alive the whole time, like back at Chalklantis, then why didn't you do anything to help us during, I don't know, _**THE WHOLE TIME?!**_" Penelope asked.

"As for your question, Penny, I'm just the tool. You two are the artists. Sure, I'm everything humans have been thinking about until the end of time, but, at the end of the day, I'm just a piece of rock. You two are the ones who did something with me. And, not only that, you did something with your own lives. 15 years in the making, you two have truly created a masterpiece: A life all to yourselves." The Golden Chalk said.

Finding some sense of logic in the Golden Chalk's argument, Penelope's questions were placated. Rudy, however still needed his question answered.

"But why are you leaving, all of sudden?" Rudy asked.

"Well, if you meant why I'm leaving _now_, I wanted to see you two go through the wedding in person. But, why I'm leaving, period, it's because I'm just way too much for you two to handle. I mean, the two of you just go totally nuts when you use me, the kids, too. Well, that Carlos did it somehow, but I doubt that'll happen again. Who knows? Maybe you could go evil with me and become the next Chalk King. We wouldn't want that, would we?" The Golden Chalk asked.

"You really think that I could turn bad after everything that happened?"

"Well, it's always a possibility. If there's one trope that sells real well, it's the hero turning bad, and I'd just hate to see that happen to you. Besides, I'm most looking forward to seeing what those two kids can come up with on their own adventures, like watching you two all over again. Anyway, I'm off now, you two have a good life!"

Being the wild and free-spirited collective of thought that he was, the Golden Chalk turned itself into a paper airplane, flying along the skies to wherever it would take him. As anyone would find such a being strange and bizarre, Rudy and Penelope once again found themselves confused by the impact left upon them by the chalk, but partially glad that he would no longer be a concern.

Now, with no more interruptions from any outside parties, Rudy and Penelope turned their attention back to their prior engagements, heading back into the real world for peace and solitude.

* * *

Later on in the day, after Carol and Carlos returned from their own adventures in ChalkZone, the two children shared their many experiences with their parents, eager to share all the fun that they had shared together. Listening to every last story shared by the children, Rudy and Penelope began to grow tired as the day came to its end, with Carol and Carlos growing tired as well after so much talking.

Eventually, the two are put to sleep, snugly tucked into their beds and quickly moving on to rest and dream. Where Carol retained her room, Carlos inherited Rudy's old room, having all access to Rudy's art supplies. Tucking his new stepson into bed, Rudy bid his final goodnight to Carlos.

"Goodnight, Carlos." Rudy said.

"Goodnight, daddy." Carlos said.

Having already shared many strong moment of happiness in his new life in the real world, Rudy never thought his life would get any better than this. With Carlos' last words of the day let out, Rudy found that it only got better. Barely able to compose his own happiness and pride, Rudy gave a smile.

"Goodnight, son." Rudy said.

Exiting the room and turning off the light, Rudy left Carlos to sleep, going to get some sleep of his own. With all in his life now right, Carlos closed his eyes and began heading off to sleep, letting all his consciousness melt away to give him the rest he needed.

His rest was short-lived, however, as his door was opened and let in an unexpected visitor. Running up to his bed and jumping atop, Carol woke her brother back up, wanting to seek out more adventure before sleeping.

"Carlos, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Carol asked.

Knowing instantly what his sister was suggesting, Carlos held up a a piece of magic chalk, as if he was expecting this very moment.

"ChalkZone." Carlos said.

"Just make sure you keep time, we've got school tomorrow." Carol said.

Heading back to the chalkboard which started the entire affair, Carlos drew a portal on the chalkboard, giving them an entrance to ChalkZone. Jumping through the portal, the children set off an a new adventure, one of many to come down the years.

Now, with the chalk passed down from one generation to another, a new era of ChalkZone has begun.

[Soundtrack Cue: Bill Burnett - Rudy's Got the Chalk; Plays Out]


	46. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Another normal morning passes in the city of Plainville, another day of work and duties to fulfill for the Tabootie family. As Carol and Carlos make their way to school, Penelope prepares to leave for work, and Rudy packs a small lunch for her to eat during her break. Grabbing the last of her belongings and preparing to leave, Rudy and Penelope share one last kiss before she left, looking forward to meeting each other again when the day ends.

"I love you, Penny, have a good day at work." Rudy said.

"I love you, Rudy. See you when I get home." Penelope said.

Turning to head out the front door, Penelope found herself nearly tripping over a piece of chalk lying on the ground, having her fall saved by Rudy. Taking the piece of chalk off the ground, Rudy presumed that it was simply left there by the children.

"Kids. They just never clean up, I guess." Rudy said.

"I've seen a lot of strange things in my life, but never have I seen a man come back from the dead before." A voice said.

Turning to see the origin of the voice, Rudy and Penelope looked to see a large-headed man wearing a trench coat; his hair slicked to resemble some kind of blade. Not familiar with the stranger that entered their home, Penelope cowered behind Rudy, where Rudy positioned himself between the stranger and her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rudy asked.

"Dib Membrane." The stranger replied.

"Dib _Membrane_? As in, the son of Professer Membrane?" Penelope asked.

"That's me."

"Oh, if this is about that perpetual motion experiment mishap, I can explain-"

"I'm not here for you, Mrs. Tabootie. I'm here for your husband."

"What do you want with me?"

Dib quickly reached into his trench coat, as if he were drawing a weapon of some kind. Acting on pure instinct, Rudy drew his battleaxe with the chalk in his hand, wielding it in his hand to fight back against the threat presented before him.

Upon slowly pulling the item out of his jacket, Dib revealed it to be a pack of gum, taking a stick and chewing on it. As soon as the threat had ended, the realization of Rudy's own actions had came to him.

He drew in the real world as if he was in ChalkZone.

"You think you're the only one who died, turned into a chalk drawing, and came back? That's one of the leading theories on how to pyramids were made these days. At least, in my circle of friends." Dib said.

"How did you- How can I draw here?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know exactly, but it just might come in handy. I'm looking for people like you, people with certain abilities that no one else possesses. I'm building a team."

**RUDY TABOOTIE WILL RETURN IN:**  
**"NICKTOONS UNITE"**

* * *

**COMING ATTRACTION**

In the city of Royal Woods, Michigan, there are plenty of fun distractions to be found for those looking for some quick thrills. With attractions like Dairyland Amoosement Park, the Lazer Maze, Hole In One-derland, Gus' Games and Grub, Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise, and more, there is never a dull moment to be had in this loud town.

On the run from the law after his crimes in Ocean Shores, having his shark-eaten limbs rebuilt and replaced in the safe haven of South America, the renegade known as Lars Rodriguez comes to this small town to relax during his time of laying low. Looking for nothing more than a good time to sit out his hiding period, the first item on his list is a gas station known as Flip's Food & Fuel, recommended to him by its delicious Flippees.

Taking his first step into the town, Lars prepares himself for what he hopes to be a few weeks of fun and relaxation, perhaps with his own taste of fun being thrown into the mix.

"Alright, I'm here. Now, how about that Flippee?" Lars thought aloud.

**CONTINUES IN:**

**"THE LOUD HOUSE: ACE OF SPADES"**

* * *

_If you liked this story, make sure to give it a review and favorite it so I know I'm doing a good job. If you didn't like it, review it anyway telling me what you didn't like so I know what to work on._

_ Courtesy,_

_ Your friendly neighborhood DevilBoy216._

Join my Discord server: gg/wuwwa6R


End file.
